Peligrosa Persuasión
by Catalina-Lina
Summary: Lo conoció cuando tenía diecisiete años y se vio encandilada por el magnetismo de este hombre, por quien se vio dispuesta a hacer a un lado con tal de que él la mirara con otros ojos. Cuando lo consiguió, lo conoció realmente y supo que tenía que correr lejos de él para salvarse y salvar lo que más valoraba.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Historia nueva!**

**Primer capítulo. Espero que les guste. **

**Como siempre, gracias a Doña Gaby Madriz, Maritza Maddox y Manu de Marte por su colaboración invaluable. **

**¡A LEER ENTONCES!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

_"Maldita sea, Isabella… cuando te ponga las manos encima… osaste llevarte algo que me pertenece y eso vas a pagarlo con la muerte y yo mismo voy a encargarme de eso. Te lo juro"_

Inhaló profundo y apagó su móvil antes de desvalijarlo y lanzarlo río abajo. Su caudal furioso, hizo desaparecer casi al instante el aparato, el que siguió con sus ojos hasta que se perdió mar adentro. Le dolía destruir aquel teléfono que fue regalo de su padre, pero debía deshacerse de cualquier cosa con la que su verdugo pudiera seguirle la pista, y su celular era una de las primeras cosas que él rastrearía ―si es que ya no lo había hecho― y por eso era momento de comenzar a moverse.

Rápidamente, caminó por el viejo puente de concreto hacia los suburbios del pueblito en el cual se encontraba de paso desde hace tres días, buscando el siguiente lugar que necesitaba para seguir con su proceso de perder la pista.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en el lío en el que se estaba metiendo, uno de proporciones industriales, lo sabía, incluso con la justicia, pero para ella, era más preponderante salvar al pequeño Andy, que no tenía la culpa de ser hijo de aquel hombre. ¿Y tenía ella acaso la culpa de haberse enamorado de su papá? ¡Joder! Claro que tenía la culpa, si prácticamente se le ofreció. No, no, corrección: prácticamente no, efectivamente se le ofreció a Edward Cullen, cuya voz seguía retumbando en su cabeza con la amenaza que dejó en ese último mensaje.

En el recorrido por las calles de la ciudad se metió en un callejón estrecho de construcciones viejas de adobe, repleta de todo tipo de negocios, divisando entre estos un cartel de neón, mostrándole lo que ella andaba buscando, una peluquería, en donde se metió agradeciendo la suerte de que el local estuviera vacío y que fuese una mujer la que atendiera.

―Bienvenida, cielo, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? ―La regordeta y rubia peluquera, movió el sillón de cuero viejo, invitándola a sentarse―. ¿Un corte, tintura en el pelo quizás?

―Todo eso.

―¿Y qué tienes en mente?

Bella miró hacia todos lados y divisó en una de las esquinas del espejo la foto de una modelo que lucía el corte y el color perfecto de cabello que yo buscaba.

―Ese ―le indicó con el dedo índice hacia la mujer que destacaba por su muy corto cabello color fuego. La mujer detrás de Bella la miró alzando una ceja, sacando las tijeras de su delantal.

―¿Estás segura?

―Completamente.

―Bueno, tú mandas. Además con esa piel tan pálida y esos ojazos cafés, se te verá fantástico —aseguró sonriendo y mostrándole su dentadura amarillenta, antes de agarrar un rociador de agua que estaba en una mesita de madera blanca a un lado, con el que mojó el cabello de la clienta.

Mientras Bella la veía cómo con destreza cortaba su cabello largo y marrón y al mismo tiempo, silbaba una canción, su cabeza se fue hacia el pasado, al día que conoció a Edward Cullen, justo el día después que cumplió los diecisiete años. ¡Dios, si apenas lo vio, supo lo que significaba estar caliente por un hombre!

Suspiró entonces, acomodándose en el asiento, mientras que en su adquirido últimamente espíritu masoquista, se atormentaba con los parajes de su pasado.

**_1 año, tres meses atrás._**

_―¡¿Qué tú, qué cosa?!_

_Camille, que estaba trajinando el closet de Bella, la miró por sobre el hombro y se carcajeó divertida por la reacción de su hermanita. Vestía en ese momento una sencilla camiseta blanca que usaba regularmente para dormir que le tapaba apenas su trasero respingón, dejando ver sus esbeltas y largas piernas blancas. Incluso vestida así tan sencilla, se veía fascinante._

_Camille, la hermana mayor de Bella, era una mujer hermosa de veintiocho años, de cabellera rubia como el oro y chispeantes ojos verdes; su cuerpo era la envidia de cualquier mujer, con curvas perfectas y el peso ideal, como las modelos de elite que paseaban por las pasarelas de alta costura luciendo su cuerpo. Era simplemente perfecta y Bella ansiaba ser como ella, aunque con su pelo oscuro y sus ojos cafés sin gracia, dudaba que siquiera algún día le pisara los talones._

_―Lo que oíste —sacó uno de los vestidos y se lo sobrepuso, mirándose al espejo, para después lanzarlo hacia la cama, donde Bella estaba echada—. Ponte este el sábado, quiero que te veas perfecta._

_―¡Joder, Cami! ¿Qué es eso de que vas a casarte? ¡Ni siquiera has traído a un novio a casa!_

_Se mordió el labio y negó ligero con la cabeza._

_―Que no haya traído a mi novio a la casa, no significa que no lo tenga, y tú lo sabes._

_Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, por las innumerables veces que respondió Bella las llamadas telefónicas del dichoso Edward ese._

_Siempre la saludaba con un "Qué tal, Bella" y ella por instinto, cerraba las piernas al oír esa voz ronca y sensual, haciéndose una idea de lo atractivo que podía ser ese hombre. De hecho, nadie en casa lo conocía, aunque el padre de ambas en innumerables ocasiones, le pidió a Camille que llevara al misterioso novio para conocerlo, pero ella se hacía la desentendida, diciendo que no era nada serio como para hacer tal cosa._

_¿Nada serio? ¡Y ahora salía con que iba a casarse, por vida de Dios!_

_Aquella tarde, cuando Bella llegó a casa después de la escuela, se encontró a sus padres y a Camille discutiendo en la sala. Ellos estaban tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella ya había tomado una decisión. Pero había algo más, algo sobre lo que su papá insistía cuando decía que no era motivo suficiente para que se casara. Bella arrugó la frente cuando recordé eso:_

_―Pero hay algo más, ¿verdad? No te casas porque sí._

_―No, no me caso porque sí. Me caso con el hombre indicado en el momento indicado…_

_―Hombre indicado, momento indicado… ¡Joder, Cami! ¿Lo amas al menos?_

_―Cuando lo veas, verás que no es difícil enamorarse de él._

_―Eso no es un sí…_

_―Bella, en serio —se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, cruzándose de piernas—. Lo que siento por Edward, es muy fuerte, tan fuerte que me casaré con él. Además… no sólo seremos Edward y yo. Hay alguien más que viene en camino._

_En aquel momento sonrió con picardía y puso ambas manos sobre su plana barriga, en tanto Bella abría paulatinamente sus ojos de la pura sorpresa._

_―¡¿Estás embarazada?! —gritó Bella con histeria, imitando la postura de Camille sobre la cama y agarrándose el cabello, mientras ella se reía por la sobrerreacción de su pequeña hermana mientras esta asentía_

_―Aquí hay un pequeñín de seis semanas. Tú sobrino._

_―¡Joder! —Entonces Bella saltó sobre Camille, abrazándola por el cuello, sin que ella dejara de reírse―. ¡Joder, joder! ¡¿Voy a ser tía?! ¡Por Dios, voy a ser tía! ¡Será increíble, será perfecto! ¿Has pensando en cómo lo llamarás? ¡Hay que comenzar a comprarle un montón de cosas! La cuna, la ropita, el coche, y…_

_―Cálmate, Bella. —La sujetaba de los hombros para tranquilizar la híper sobrerreacción de su hermana._

_¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Un sobrinito al que malcriar! Pensaba Bella. Camille puso entonces una de sus manos sobre la cara enrojecida de Bella y sonrió con ternura —Me hace feliz que te alegres de esta forma. Estoy segura que serás la mejor tía del mundo, pues eres la mejor hermana del mundo. No puede ser de otra forma._

_―¡Lo seré! Pero… ―Camille arrugó su entrecejo, suspiró y bajó sus manos a su vientre otra vez, contemplándolo. Allí había algo que seguía sin calzarle a Bella, algo que vio, opacaba la felicidad de su hermana―. ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Papá o mamá no quieren que lo hagas, que te cases?_

_―Bueno, no estás exultantes con la noticia de la boda, por aprehensiones naturales, pero sé que cambiarán de idea cuando conozcan a Edward._

_―Seguro ellos están tan felices de tener el primer nieto, pero lo de la boda… ¿a todo esto, cuando te casas?_

_―Eso lo sabrás el sábado, pero creo que no tendrás que esperar mucho._

_―¿Y cómo está tu novio con la noticia del embarazo?_

_―Bueno… ―arrugó su frente otra vez y miró hacia la ventana, como esquivando los insistentes ojos de Bella―… lo tomó por sorpresa como a mí, y se está haciendo a la idea._

_―¿No lo quería? ¿Y por qué vas a casarte entonces?_

_―Oye, no te hagas ideas erróneas. Él está ilusionado por este bebé y pensamos que… que sería lo mejor que naciera dentro de una familia ya constituida, o sea con nosotros ya casados. Nos queremos y estamos dando un paso que quizás… era natural en nuestra relación._

_―¿Natural? Siempre decías que no era nada serio lo que tenías con él y ahora sales con esto, Camille. No soy tonta, yo sé que hay algo más…_

_―Nena, Bella —tomó la cara de su hermana para asegurarle que le prestaría atención a lo que iba a decirle. Siempre que hacia eso era algo serio, importante, así que Bella se concentró en lo que iba a decir―, todo está bien. Estoy feliz, algo nerviosa porque esto es nuevo para mí, así que no te preocupes, ¿sí? Edward también lo está, así que te repito, no te preocupes._

_―No me preocuparé —asintió a la vez que Camille retiraba sus manos del rostro de su hermana. Esbozó entonces su sonrisa característica y pellizcó su nariz_

_―Además, aprovecharemos para celebrar tu cumpleaños ese día, qué te parece._

_Era cierto. El cumpleaños diecisiete de Bella era en tres días más, y siempre hacían una celebración en familia, aunque Bella, había pensado en salir con sus amigos, claro si su papá se lo permitía… pensó entonces en Riley y en la invitación que le había hecho para ir a bailar ese sábado, la que tendría que rechazar frente a ese nuevo y más importante compromiso con su hermana y su prometido._

_―¡Seguro será una estupenda ocasión! —exclamó, lanzándose otra vez a sus brazos. Camille correspondió al abrazo, apretándole fuerte. ¡Dios, la quería tanto! Camille era como su heroína, la adoraba y sólo quería que fuese feliz y si la boda lo hacía, pues Bella sería feliz con ella._

_Los días siguientes transcurrieron rápido y a medida que eso ocurría, los padres de ambas iban haciéndose a la idea de la nueva vida que Camille emprendería, comenzándose ambos a ilusionarse con el nieto que vendría pronto. Incluso se sintieron ilusionados de recibir a Edward, con quien ya se habían reunido a almorzar en un muy elegante restaurante de la ciudad. Al parecer, según lo que su mamá comentó, él era un hombre sin problemas económicos, encantador y que quería mucho a Camille, y ciertamente esperaba ilusionado la llegada de su hijo._

_―¿Es guapo? ―le preguntó Bella a su madre, Renée, mientras vigilaban la cena de ese día. Finalmente Bella iba a conocerlo y eso la tenía muy nerviosa._

_―No es guapo ―. Probó con una cuchara la salsa y luego la miró, sonriendo pícara―. Es muy, muy guapo._

_¡Dios! Si su madre decía eso, era porque realmente lo era, y seguro era también tan fascinante como se lo pintó, pues se puede decir que se echó a Charlie, su estricto y sobreprotector padre al bolsillo, pues fue él quien llegó hablando muy bien de Edward, su futuro yerno._

_Después de dejar todo andando en la cocina ―una de las pasiones de Bella― subió al piso de arriba y se encerró en el baño, metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua, comenzando así su proceso de embellecimiento para la cena._

_Una hora le llevó estar conforme con su apariencia, la que evaluaba frente al espejo cuando Cami entró en su recamara vistiendo un traje recto y sin mangas de color negro, muy elegante, con su cabello rubio tomado en una moña en la nuca y su maquillaje ligero, preciso y perfecto._

_―¡Estás fantástica, Bella! ―Exclamó, envolviéndole con sus brazos por la cintura y descansando su mentón sobre su hombro mientras se miraban por el reflejo del espejo._

_―¿Tú crees? Quiero darle una buena impresión a Edward…_

_―Lo harás, nena. Va a adorarte. —Besó la mejilla de Bella y se apartó, buscando un cepillo que a continuación pasó por el cabello de su hermana…cabello o indómita maraña caoba, como decía cuando se trataba de su cabellera._

_Ojala —pensaba Bella— su cabello fuera tan dócil como el de su hermana._

_Estaba tranquila al menos con el atuendo elegido para la ocasión, pues fue recomendación de su hermana que lo llevara puesto aquella noche: era de color azul y tenía un discreto escote en V que se ajustaba hasta sus caderas, cayendo la tela de seda bajo una capa de tul hasta las rodillas, con una cinta atada a la cintura. Estaba usando además unos zapatos negros de tacón no muy alto que Cami me regaló el día anterior por su cumpleaños y su maquillaje era el de siempre, en los tonos rosa habituales._

_―Le dije que ayer fue tu cumpleaños y quizás traiga algo para ti —comentó Camille distraída, mientras seguía con su trabajo con el cepillo—. Además, le conté de tus dotes como chef y que te encargarías de la cena de hoy. Está francamente ansioso por conocerte._

_―Eso no me tranquiliza, Cami._

_―¿Por qué no invitaste a Riley? Es tu novio, ¿no? Hubieras estado más relajada con él._

_―Es una cena familiar… y Riley no es mi novio._

_―¡No, claro que no! —exclamó con ironía, estrechando su mirada hacia Bella―. ¿Y el beso que vi anoche fue de amigo? Apostaría que su lengua llegó hasta tu garganta…_

_―¡Camille! ―exclamó Bella de regreso, apartándose, mientras ella se carcajeaba._

_Riley no era su novio, era su amigo… amigo con ventaja, decía Bella. Se conocían desde pequeños y él decía estar enamorado de Bella, pero ella simplemente no lo veía como el hombre que le quitaba el aliento, como deseaba que ocurriera al momento de conocer al amor de su vida. Pero a veces, cuando estaban juntos y a solas, las manos de ambos cobraban vida propia y comenzaban a toquetearse y acariciarse más allá de la cuenta, y besarse con descaro. Pero era todo, porque las hormonas lo pedían. ¿No están los dos en plena edad de experimentar? Y sobre lo que su hermana vio la noche anterior… bueno, ella estaba emocionada y agradecida con el hermoso regalo que é le dio, dejándole besarla, pero no significaba nada más._

_―Vale, vale, pero espero que para la próxima vez puedas traerlo y presentarlo también. ¿Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, no crees?_

_―¡¿Por qué no bajas?! ―preguntó Bella, zanjando el tema. Se giró y le quitó el cepillo―. ¡¿No es que tienes que recibir a tu novio?!_

_―En eso tienes razón. ―Besó su frente y caminó hacia la puerta―. Y no demores, que ya está aquí. Debe estar hablando de fútbol con Charlie._

_―Ya voy ―respondió Bella suspirando, lanzando el cepillo sobre la cama de cubierta azul, girándose a continuación otra vez hacia el espejo, dándose la última autoevaluación._

_No podía negarlo, estaba nerviosa. Iba a conocer al galán de voz sexy en persona y estaba segura, por lo nudos en su estómago, que iba a causarle algo más que una buena impresión._

_Y sin duda estuvo en lo correcto._

_Cuando finalmente llegó hasta la sala y lo vi sentado frente a su papá riéndose sobre alguna broma, pensó que iba a desmayarse. Cualquier galán cinematográfico de su muy larga lista quedaba desplazado por el hombre que presintió su llegada y giró su vista hacia ella, sonriéndole. Se puso de pie enseguida y pudo ver la totalidad de su magnífico atractivo. Traje negro, camisa blanca con el primer botón abierto que estilizaba la altura y delgadez de su cuerpo. Y su rostro... frente ancha sobre la que caía algo de su cabello rubio oscuro y desordenado, de pómulos pronunciados y barbilla perfecta reluciendo una barba de unos dos días, calculó. Sus labios delgados, su nariz recta y sus ojos de un tono verde azulados, o algo así. ¡Joder! Era increíble que pudiera hacer esa descripción tan detallada de aquel hombre a quien llevaba mirando como boba al menos un minuto. Y es que ese hombre era parte de la extraña y tan escasa raza de hombres sexys que pisaba el planeta Tierra._

_Después de su evaluación atinó a pestañear y relajar su postura, respondiendo a su sonrisa con una no tan hermosa como la suya._

_―¡Y esta es Bella, mi hermanita! —Camille la sorprendió por detrás, abrazándole por los hombros, mientras hacía las presentaciones―. ¿No es linda?_

_―Es muy linda ―dijo él con esa voz sexy que Bella ya había oído por intermedio del teléfono. Caminó entonces el galán hacia las hermanas y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la menor, acercándose hasta besar su mejilla. Bella en ese momento, podría haberse desmayado―. ¿Cómo estas, Bella? Es un gusto conocerte finalmente._

_―Hola —respondió, con una voz de pito para nada propia de ella. "¡Vale, Bella, te calmas o te calmas!" se auto inquirió e inspirando aire relajó sus músculos lo que más pudo antes de agregar—. Me alegra finalmente conocerte._

_―A mí también me alegra. Ah, por cierto ―se giró y tomó una bolsa de cartón que estaba sobre el sillón y la extendió hacia Bella ―, Camille me dijo que estuviste ayer de cumpleaños, así que pensé en traerte algo._

_―Oh… yo… gracias, me encantan los regalos ―respondí con autentico agradecimiento, diciéndose lo mucho que atesoraría ese regalo._

_De ahí en adelante, la reunión familiar transcurrió muy ligera y amena. Charlie hablaba de lo orgulloso que estaba de Camille, quien era asistente de marketing de profesión, ámbito en donde al parecer había conocido a Edward. En realidad, Charlie no era el padre biológico de Cami, pero a él le daba lo mismo pues apenas la vio, supo que la amaría como si fuese de su propia sangre, y así fue. Comentó sobre lo ansioso que estaba por tener al primero nieto entre sus brazos y malcriarlo como se supone un abuelo debe hacerlo, pensando en que había sido en definitiva una buena decisión de que ambos, Camille y Edward, se casaran._

_―No hay nada como criar a un niño dentro del amparo de una familia bien constituida ―aseguraba con solemnidad._

_Bella, mientras los mayores hablaban, aprovechó para contemplar la forma en que los novios se desenvolvían entre ellos, no quedándole duda de lo compenetrados que estaban. Se miraban y sonreían con autenticidad, casi todo el tiempo estuvieron tomados de la mano y cuando se supone nadie los miraba, se besaban castamente._

_Edward, —llegado el momento— elogió la mano culinaria de Bella, diciendo que pocas veces había probado una cena tan prolija como aquella, en otro lugar que no fuera un restaurante de alcurnia, cuestión que la enorgulleció, porque en el futuro, trabajar y tener un restaurante fino, sería una de sus metas._

_Sería una estupenda chef._

_A pesar de que todo con la cena marchaba bien, a Bella le pareció raro que él no hablara mucho de su familia. Apenas dijo que su padre había muerto cuando era él muy pequeño y que su madre, era directora de la empresa donde él trabajaba y lamentablemente, en aquel momento se encontraba de viaje en ese mismo momento. No ahondó en nada más, incluso pudo notarlo incómodo, pero aunque con dificultad, lo disimuló perfectamente. Quizás sólo ella se percató, pues no paró de estar atenta a él, y es que era irresistible no hacerlo._

_Cuando la cena finalizó, Bella se escabulló hacia la calle y se escondió en un costado de la casa, desde donde dentro de la caja del medidor de agua —su escondite— sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Era su secreto vicio desde hacía algunos cuantos meses, cuando de pura curiosidad tomó uno de la cajetilla de su padre y lo fumó a escondidas en aquel mismo lugar. Era relajante y la hacía sentir mayor… una estupidez, pero así lo sentía._

_Afirmó su espalda sobre la muralla cuando el cigarrillo mentolado, estuvo encendido y cerró los ojos cuando aspiró el humo, sintiendo la brisa helada de la noche sobre sus mejillas. Tenía un poco de frío, pues el material del vestido era ligero y las noches de marzo en esa parte el país solían ser frescas. De cualquier forma, disfrutaba de ese pequeño vicio placentero, a solas y en silencio._

_Iba en la mitad de su cigarro cuando sintió una presencia junto a ella, abriendo los ojos de par en par y sobresaltándose sin duda por la imagen que afirmada sobre su hombro, muy relajado y divertido, le miraba fumar._

_―¿No eres muy pequeña para esto? ―preguntó Edward, quitándole el cigarro de las manos, llevándoselo a su boca para darle una calada profunda, mirándola mientras, con un dejo de diversión._

_¡Joder! ¡Qué sensual había sido eso!_

_―Yo… yo… yo, ayer cumplí diecisiete, así que creo que no soy muy pequeña para un cigarro —respondió como pudo. Él torció su perfecta boca y botó el aire por esta, mirando el cilindro de nicotina y luego a Bella._

_―Bueno, pequeña Bella de diecisiete años, no abuses mucho de esto, ¿vale?_

_―¿Y tú abusas? ¡De los cigarrillos, digo!_

_―Tengo treinta y tres, así que puedo abusar de los cigarros… y de otras cosas ―guiñó su ojo y le devolvió el cigarro. Enseguida acarició el mentón de la joven con sus dedos delgados y añadió su despedida―. Nos veremos pronto, pequeña. Fue un gusto conocerte._

_―Lo mismo digo ―dijo, muy atrevida, mordiendo su labio antes de llevar el cigarro a sus labios e inspirar profundo, sin quitar sus ojos del galán frente a ella, quien soltó una risa negando con la cabeza. Enseguida se giró y caminó hasta su BMW gris estacionado en la acera, y pudo decir Bella que hasta su coche era lindo, muy acorde con su dueño._

_"Ya sabía yo..." pensaba mientras apagaba el cigarro y sacaba la cajetilla del escondite "ya sabía yo que ese hombre iba a causarme más que una simple impresión"_

_Quince días pasaron desde aquel siete de marzo, día que Bella conoció al condenadamente guapo novio de su hermana, y durante ese tiempo, aquel hombre había pasado a ser el protagonista de sus sueños más húmedos. No le costaba trabajo imaginárselo desnudo y jadeando sobre ella, ni como el protagonista de las películas porno de las que se hizo aficionada a ver en las noches de desvelo. ¡Joder! Incluso con el pasar de los días y con la confianza afianzándose entre él y su familia, Bella se ponía más coqueta con él. Cuando hablaban, ella agarraba un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos y comenzaba a juguetear con él, o se mordía el labio inferior, cuestión que leyó en alguna revista, daba mucho resultado; también comenzó a usar osadas prendas de ropa que estuvieron escondidas en su guarda ropa hasta entonces: cortas minifaldas, escotadas blusas y ajustados pantalones. Además usaba constantemente el perfume que él llevó de regalo la primera vez que fue a casa, un día después de su cumpleaños._

_Aquel día, después de salir de clases, caminó pensativa entre los pasillos de la escuela recordando la entretenida noche anterior y recordó las fotos que se hizo junto a Edward y Camille con su celular. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y buscó en la galería de imágenes una fotografía que su hermana tomó donde Edward y Bella aparecíamos riéndose, después de un ataque de cosquillas de parte de Cami hacia ella. Bella recordó con un suspiro mientras contemplaba la foto, cómo Edward la abrazó por los hombros muy relajada y naturalmente… y su aroma… tan masculino, sensual, todavía pegado en sus fosas nasales._

_―¡Bells!_

_Riley la sobresaltó con el grito a sus espaldas, decidiendo ella guardar su móvil de regreso a su bolsillo antes que su amigo con ventaja, viera la foto y comenzara con el interrogatorio. Se giró entonces y le regaló una sonrisa amistosa mientras el chico alto y delgaducho la retribuía para ella mientras se acercaba hasta que estuvo frente a ella._

_―¿Qué sucede, Riley?_

_—Tengo la intención de llevarte a casa ahora mismo. Mis padres no están… —puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Bella y acercó sus rostro al suyo, susurrando roncamente— tendremos un montón de tiempo a solas. Estoy loco por meter mis manos bajo esos ajustados pantalones… lo del otro día, me dejó vuelto loco, nena._

_Ella inspiró y mordió su labio inconscientemente, recordando sobre lo que su amigo hacía mención. Y debía reconocerlo, como a él, el último encuentro a solas entre Riley y ella la dejó a mil. Él con cada escarceo, se estaba esmerando más, pues sabía dónde morder, donde besar para arrancarle más de un jadeo de excitación, sobre todo la última vez donde él con su dedo índice metido entre los pliegues de su feminidad la hizo venirse como cree ella nunca antes. Y si el dedo índice hacía maravillas en ella, no quería ni pensar qué sería tenerlo como correspondía, por completo dentro de ella. ¡Diablos! El solo recuerdo de aquello la hizo sonrojarse, debiendo cruzar sus piernas. Riley lo notó y sonrió con suficiencia, enarcando una ceja._

_—Anda, nena, ven conmigo… esta vez podemos… avanzar un poco más…_

_Con lo enardecida que andaba en esas últimas semanas, decir que no sería una tontería, pero es que tenía algo más importante, aunque cueste creerlo. En casa, su hermana y al novio de esta, la esperaban para ir hasta la casa que estaban decorando, pues era donde ambos vivirían después de casados y la habían invitado. Ella más que verse entusiasmada por conocer la decoración minimalista del futuro hogar de su hermana, la emocionaba más ver a su cuñado, y estar con semejante adonis, se encontraba por sobre las morbosas citas con su amigo-amante. Así que tras suspirar, se apartó y negando con la cabeza, declinó de su tentadora invitación._

_—Lo siento, pero tengo algo importante ahora._

_—¡Anda, Bella, no me hagas rogar!_

_—Sabes que no sería necesario rogar, pero de verdad tengo algo importante que hacer. Se trata de mi hermana y su boda, y todo eso. Debo estar con ella…_

_—La boda de Camille, claro —rodó los ojos y bufó, con su lívido entusiasmo cayendo hasta sus pies—. ¿Cuándo me dijiste que era la boda?_

_—Dentro de quince días, el 4 de abril. Recuerda que estás en la lista de invitados como mi acompañante._

_—Me honra tu invitación —bromeó, haciendo una ridícula reverencia, que a Bella le pareció muy graciosa—. Bueno, ya que ahora no puedes acompañarme, tendré que llegar a casa y hacer los deberes de la escuela, ¿no?_

_—Eso es muy juicioso de tu parte._

_―¿Y mañana? Mis padres no regresan sino hasta el domingo… —volvió a guiñarle el ojo y alzó su mano hasta que sus largos dedos acariciaron el lóbulo de la oreja de ella, logrando estremecerla ante aquella tan delicada caricia. Torció su boca y poco a poco ensanchó su sonrisa._

_—Mañana al atardecer estaré por ahí._

_—Estupendo —susurró Riley, acercando su rostro una vez más al de ella, dejando un suave beso en sus labios—. Te veo mañana entonces, sexy Bells._

_Lo vio alejarse por el pasillo desierto, con sus pasos largos y decididos, pensando expectante lo que le esperaba al día siguiente en la casa de su amigo con beneficios. Cuando Riley desapareció del todo, sacudió la cabeza y caminó directo a la salida para ir hasta el aparcamiento de bicicletas, sacar la suya y pedalear hasta casa, donde sabía su hermana, ya la esperaba._

_—¡Demoraste más de lo habitual, Bella! —Exclamó Camille cuando ella, veinte minutos más tarde, entró a su casa—. Tendríamos que estar en camino ya, tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer._

_—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —alzó las manos y rodó los ojos, entrando a la cocina, donde su hermoso y sexy cuñado hablaba por teléfono. Sin dejar de hacerlo, se sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, derritiéndose ella en el acto._

_—¡Anda, Bella, ve a cambiarte para irnos de una vez! ¡Qué esperas!_

_—¡Ya voy! —protestó a tiempo que subía de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera de su casa hacia su dormitorio. Entró y se quitó la camiseta gris, rebuscando entre sus cajones una roja de tirantes, sobre la que se puso una camisa de mezclilla abierta. Se cepilló el pelo, se lavó los dientes, agarró una chamara de cuero y su teléfono móvil para rápidamente regresar al piso de abajo._

_—¿Ves? Te lo dije, Bella no nos haría esperar tanto —dijo Edward en cuanto ella reapareció en la salita._

_—Perdonen la demora, pero me entretuve después de clases —se excusó, sintiendo que tenía que hacerlo. Otra vez Edward le guiñó el ojo y apretó levemente su hombro cuando pasó junto a ella hacia la puerta de salida. Camille detrás de él abrazó a su hermanita y juntas caminaron tras el novio, hacia el coche._

_—¿Y se puede saber qué te entretuvo? ¿A caso llegaron más libros de cocina a la biblioteca de tu escuela?_

_—Pues no… mañana tengo una cita._

_Camille sonrió con picardía, abriéndole la puerta trasera del coche para que Bella subiera. Ella rodeó el vehículo y se sentó junto a Edward, y una vez instalada, se giró hacia él._

_—¿Oíste lo que dijo esta descarada?_

_Edward soltó una carcajada y miró a su abrumada cuñadita por el espejo retrovisor._

_—Estoy ansioso por oír quién es el afortunado, ¿será acaso el buen Riley?_

_—¿Co-cómo sabes de Riley? —preguntó aturdida, mirando luego a su hermana, quien ensanchó su sonrisa, alzando juguetonamente sus cejas._

_—Edward, me preguntó sobre el chico que te estaba besando afuera de la cafetería de la plaza, ¿verdad, cariño?_

_—Estuve a punto de bajar del coche y correr a rescatarte de los brazos de ese hombre, pero es tu novio, ¿no?_

_—Pues no… es sólo un buen amigo…_

_—¡joder, Bella! No puedes decir que son sólo amigos, si andan por ahí besuqueándose… y quizás que otras cosas sucias harán en privado…_

_—¡Camille, joder, cierra el pico! —exclamó furibunda, cruzándose de brazos y desviando su vista hacia la ventana, mientras su jodida hermana y su novio se reían a costa de ella. Después de un rato, Camille extendió su mano hacia ella y apretó su rodilla para que la mirase, pero Bella, tan orgullosa como era, se hizo la desentendida._

_—Anda Bella, no te pongas así…_

_—Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?_

_—Vamos, Bella, cuéntame lo de tu cita con Riley…_

_—¡No lo pienso hacer, así que déjame en paz! —volvió a exclamar indignada. Camille y Edward se miraron, haciendo entre ellos una mueca de arrepentimiento, y respetando el enfurruñamiento furioso de la pequeña Bella._

_Hablaron entonces de lo que les quedaba por hacer esa tarde, lo que en realidad eran más cosas de chicas con citas con la modista y la peluquera luego de ir hasta la casa donde ya se acercaban. Era un complejo residencial muy exclusivo por supuesto en donde se alzaban casas de todo tipo de diseños fabulosos y sin duda de gran costo._

_Cuando Edward se estacionó, Bella abrió los ojos como platos y su boca formaba una perfecta O producto de la pura impresión._

_—¿Es… es esta?_

_—¡Es hermosa! ¿Verdad? Y eso que no la has visto por dentro aún —acotó Camille, bajándose del coche al igual que el resto de los ocupantes._

_Ella, que poco y nada sabía de arquitectura y por lo que ellos le habían dicho antes, el estilo de la vivienda era de un elegante y minimalista: una moderna casa de dos pisos de techos altos, con ventanales destacando en todas las habitaciones, dejando entrar la luz diurna en gran medida. Los muros eran de color blanco que contrastaban con vigas de madera oscura, y el suelo era de madera y cubierto de alfombras de color marfil._

_El jardín estaba cubierto de césped perfectamente verde y palmeras aquí y allá, sobresaliendo una gran piscina rectangular en donde ella se imaginó nadando desnuda de punta a cabo. Era una casa de ensueño, una casa que su hermana, se merecía._

_―Esto es… jodidamente increíble, Cami… —dijo Bella extasiada, mirando hacia el jardín que en realidad parecía un parque._

_―Y eso que no has visto los dormitorios —comentó la novia muy entusiasmada ganándose junto a su hermana—. El cuarto que hemos dispuesto para mi pequeñín aún no lo acabamos de decorar, de cualquier forma ya hemos traído algunas cosas, ¿quieres subir a verlo?_

_―¡Seguro!_

_—Anda, por allí está la escalera, yo voy a buscar a Edward y enseguida te alcanzamos._

_—Vale —asintió y corrió rumbo al segundo piso, que era tan espacioso y elegante como el de abajo._

_El pasillo era amplio y las puertas de cada habitación eran de madera brillante y oscura. Las fue abriendo de una en una, percatándose que eran todas de dimensiones generosas, hasta que llegó a una de color amarillo pálido, en donde una hermosa cuna con dosel blanco, adornaba el centro de la estancia. Había algunos cuadros infantiles apilados en los muros aun sin colgar, bolsas de cartón llenas de ropa infantil, muñecos de peluche y otros juguetes para recién nacidos, además de una silla mecedora blanca a un costado de la habitación. Inspiró entonces y deseó que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder conocer finalmente a su sobrinito a quien mimaría todo lo que más pudiera, estaba ansiosa de que llegara pronto y tenerlo entre sus brazos de una vez._

_Después de un rato de deambular por el piso de arriba y viendo que su hermana y su cuñado demoraban mucho en subir, decidió Bella regresar al primer piso, deseando comentarles lo hermoso que hasta el momento le había parecido todo, pero una discusión entre los novios —que estaban en la cocina— la hizo caminar con sigilo para oír algo de eso._

_—Las jodidas cosas van a cambiar, Camille —oyó que Edward decía entre dientes en un tono amenazante, para nada afable como hasta ahora ella lo había escuchado—, recuerda de quien estás esperando un hijo y de quien vas a convertirte en esposa. Llevarás mi apellido…_

_—No lo he olvidado, joder. Además, fuiste tú quien decidió esto del matrimonio, Edward, yo no te exigí nada…_

_—¡¿Y dejar que un hijo mío naciera fuera de este?! ¿Estás loca?_

_—¡Por supuesto! —Se oyó exclamar a Camille con ironía—. A tu santa madre le daría un ataque, ¿no?_

_Bella dio un respingo cuando oyó algo como una mano furiosa cayendo sobre alguna base dura, como si Edward de pura rabia hubiera empuñado un golpe sobre alguna mesa. Decidió entonces correr hacia la sala, abrir el ventanal y refugiarse en el jardín, pensando en lo confundida que la dejó aquella discusión entre la pareja._

_Ya a ella le había parecido raro todo aquel asunto del casamiento. El noviazgo entre su hermana y Edward no había sido para nada normal y muy probablemente el embarazo, sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a los mismísimos padres de la criatura, los empujó a este compromiso que salió de la noche a la mañana. Y qué decir cuando se hizo mención a la madre de Edward, que hasta ahora era un ser etéreo que nadie conocía y del que él, muy poco hablaba… ¡Diablos! Su cabeza era un lio ahora, con un montón de conjeturas… ¡Pero quién la manda a escuchar peleas ajenas!_

_—¡Ey, Bella! Te estaba buscando. ―El llamado de su hermana la hizo girarse rápidamente y cerciorarse si en los rasgos finos de su había rastros de la anterior pelea, pero nada. Sus ojos estaban luminosos como siempre y su sonrisa ancha era la misma que la de hace unas horas, como si la pelea con su novio nunca hubiera ocurrido. Bien, ella sabía que las discusiones entre parejas eran normales, pero no sobre lo que ella escuchó, y eso la hizo sentirse confundida._

_―Uhm… yo… no me aguanté de venir aquí y…_

_—Es increíble, ¿no te parece? —se giró Camille sobre sus talones, observando el entorno del jardín. Bella mientras tanto se fijó que Edward las miraba con una sonrisa desde la terraza a unos metros de distancia. Parecía divertido y su postura era relajada, y al igual que su hermana, él no denotaba haber discutido. Pensó Bella entonces que eran figuraciones suyas y que no debía preocuparse, aunque estaría atenta por cierto. Pero nada raro encontró después de oír la discusión. Edward y su hermana seguían comportándose de la misma forma de siempre: se miraban como si se hablaran con la mirada, se mantenían cogidos de la mano durante todo el tiempo que les era posible, y qué decir de cuando se besaban. Ella era testigo incógnito de las despedidas entre ambos y debía reconocer lo caliente que la ponía verlos besarse así, como si alrededor no existiera nada, como si tuvieran hambre el uno del otro. Y si los besos en la entrada de la casa eran así, no se quería ni imaginar cómo era el sexo entre ambos. Ese hombre debía de ser todo un semental en la cama… ¡Joder, qué ganas de estar en el lugar de su hermana!_

_En la noche de mismo día, antes de dormirse, Bella recibió la visita de Camille en su recamara como cada noche. Hablaron de la casa y los detalles que faltaban para la decoración de esta, además de la visita a la modista que habían hecho y algunos detalles del atuendo de Bella como dama de honor, pero Bella seguía estando inquieta por la discusión que oyó esa misma tarde, y su hermana supo que algo raro le pasaba._

_—Puedes contarme lo que sea, nena —le animó Cami, tomándole la mano. Bella tragó grueso y se lo dijo, porque no guardaba secretos con su hermana… al menos hasta aquel momento. Le dijo entonces lo de la discusión que escuchó, y lo preocupada que quedó porque por su cabeza pasaban una y mil teorías al respecto. Camille entonces soltó una sonrisa y acarició el rostro de su hermana con ternura._

_—La familia de Edward está compuesta sólo por su madre y él. Son… gente de poder, de la cúpula social, por eso nos preocupa que… si nuestro hijo nace fuera del matrimonio, no sea bien visto, que sean crueles —arrugó el entrecejo y bajó la cabeza—. Lo hacemos para proteger al bebé. Yo cedí cuando él me lo propuso porque no quiero que mi hijo sufra. La madre de Edward es… especial, y será cruel con mi bebé si no nace dentro de los cánones establecidos. A veces me siento presionada por eso y pues… estallo, ya sabes. Además supongo que la presión normal de los novios recae sobre Edward y yo, pero eso no significa que no queramos a nuestro hijo o que no nos queramos. Sólo quiero que lo entiendas y que no te preocupes, ¿está bien?_

_Bella inspiró profundo y asintió despacio, mirando el rostro serio y sincero de su hermana. No le estaba mintiendo, lo sabía, pero sabía también que había información que le estaba ocultando, y respetó entonces el secreto de su hermana._

_—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes._

_—Edward, nuestro bebé y yo seremos un muy buen equipo, ya lo verás._

_―Estoy segura de eso._

_Esmerald Ann, madre de Edward, fue presentada a la familia de la novia apenas un par de días antes de realizarse la boda. Aquella noche, Bella tuvo pesadillas con ella, eso seguro por su temperamento tan cortante y poco amigable con el que se presentó, incomodando visiblemente a Edward que a simple vista era lo opuesto a su madre, al menos en la personalidad, porque los rasgos físicos eran bastante similares. Esmerald, tenía alrededor de cincuenta y cinco años —adivinó Bella— y su piel blanca, lucía como la de una chiquilla de veinte. Era delgada, de estatura media, con su pelo largo y de un extraño pero hermoso color castaño dorado que caía en ondas grandes hasta la mitad de su espalda, y su perfecto rostro ovalado se caracterizaba por esa fría mirada verde oscura de sus orbes, que siempre parecían estarlo evaluando todo a su alrededor. A Bella le heló la sangre cuando Edward la presentó, pues doña Esmerald la miró de pies a cabeza y lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle la edad y lo que sería de ella en el futuro. Cuando Bella le dijo que esperaba ser una chef internacional, Esmerald rodó los ojos y rebatió que aquello no era una buena idea por unas cuantas razones que Bella ni siquiera recordó._

_Decir que a Esmerald le entusiasmaba aquello de la boda, sería estar mintiendo. Oyó sobre cómo se desarrollaría todo para la boda y se alzaba de hombros cuando se le consultaba sobre algo, o a lo sumo asentía. Tampoco hizo comentarios sobre su futuro nieto, no al menos como la manera en la que Renée reaccionaba cuando hablaba de él._

_—Mi madre, no… expresa sus sentimientos, lo siento si fue incómodo para ustedes. ―se disculpaba Edward ante la familia de su novia por tan pacato almuerzo de ese día, pero Renée se ocupó de que su yerno querido no siguiera atormentándose con ello. Apretó su brazo con contención cuando habló:_

_―No tienes que disculparte por ella, Edward, no es tu culpa. Entendemos que no siempre las relaciones entre madre e hijo son tan cercanas como la que tenemos con nuestras niñas._

_―Además, ahora tendrás tu propia familia ―intervino Charlie― lo que haga o no tu madre, será sólo asunto de ella._

_― ¿Qué hace exactamente tu mamá, Edward? ―Bella hizo la pregunta sin pensarlo. Es decir, sí lo pensó aunque no tenía intención de verbalizarla, pero lo hizo y al parecer Edward no tuvo problemas en contestarle._

_―Ella es la gerente general de la compañía de instrumentos financieros. No vive en la ciudad._

_― ¿Y tu padre? ―He ahí otra pregunta que salió de la boca de Bella sin poder contenerla, pero Edward reaccionó diferente a lo hizo con la pregunta anterior. Arrugó su frente y miró a Camille que estaba sentada junto a él en el sofá. Automáticamente se tomaron de la mano y se miraron intensamente, antes que él respondiera._

_―Murió el año que yo nací. Nunca lo conocí…_

_― ¿Murió cómo…?_

_―Bella, por favor…_

_―Está bien, Camille —besó la mano de su novia que tenía entrelazada con la suya y respondió―. Se suicidó._

_Bella sintió vergüenza entonces de ser tan bocaza. Agachando la cabeza y con su vista fija en sus botines claros se disculpó con su cuñado:_

_―Yo… lo siento, no quise ser entrometida ―susurró con pena. Edward entonces se levantó y fue a sentarse ahora junto a su apenada cuñada. Tomó sus manos y las apretó, obligándole con su toque, a que ella alzara la vista hacia él. Tuvo que tragar grueso y apretar sus piernas por lo que le provocó esa mirada de Edward y cómo era que estaba apretando sus manos._

_―Está bien, pequeña Bella. Puedes preguntarme todo cuanto quieras._

_―Gracias, Edward ―respondió, torciendo su boca._

_Y eso era todo lo que Bella sabía del novio de su hermana. Que tenía treinta y tres años, que era guapo como el infierno, que trabajaba en una oficina de una de las empresas de su madre, que su padre se había suicidado y no tenía hermanos. ¿Era suficiente? Bueno, si para su hermana lo era, pues para ella también debía de serlo… aunque en un futuro se hubiera arrepentido de aquello._

_La fecha de la boda, cogió a todos por sorpresa. El lugar elegido era un privado club campestre con un increíble jardín de cerezos con sus árboles en flor, y se encontraba dispuesto para la boda del único heredero de la compañía de valores más importantes del país. Varios medios del país estaban interesados en cubrir semejante noticia social, pero la seguridad alrededor de la familia Cullen, les impidió siquiera una foto de kilómetros de distancia._

_Y mientras todo el ajetreo propio de la boda ocurría, desde la ventana de la habitación donde su hermana estaba recibiendo los últimos toques, Bella observaba a toda la gente tan elegante que llegaba al evento. Estaba feliz sin duda por su hermana pero además experimentaba otra clase de sentimientos, y es que para ella sería muy duro dejar de convivir a diario con su adorada hermana y eso la entristecía. Camille ya había sacado todos sus objetos personales de la casa y las había trasladado a la nueva residencia donde vivirían después del viaje de luna de miel. Cuando eso ocurrió, Bella se encerró en su dormitorio a llorar por la dolorosa pena que la embargaba por la partida de su hermana. Y era una ridiculez, porque ni siquiera se movería de la ciudad, sin embargo aun así, ya la extrañaba._

_―No me digas que otra vez estás llorando ―se acercó la novia ya vestida y abrazó a su hermanita desde la espalda, afirmando su barbilla en el hombro desnudo de la joven, que lucía un vestido straples de color lila ajustado hasta la cintura, y caía liviano hasta sus pies. Su cabello iba tomado del todo en su nuca y su maquillaje era delicado, nada recargado._

_―Te dije que hoy no lloraría…_

_―Anda, voltéate y dime como me queda el traje —le dijo y por los hombros la giró. Bella lo hizo y su respiración se atoró en la garganta por la impresión. Su hermana parecía un hada con aquel vestido blanco sin hombros, lleno de pedrería que la iluminaba, pero no más que su sonrisa abierta y radiante que iluminaba su rostro como si fuera un sol._

_― ¿Te gustó como quedó? Le hicimos los arreglos en el busto y…_

_―Es maravilloso, Cami… ―reconoció con su voz quebrada. La hermana mayor sonrió y se acercó para besar la frente de su hermanita._

_―También te ves maravillosa, nena. Ahora, has algo por mí, ve y asegúrate que mi novio esté listo. Está a dos puertas hacia la derecha por el pasillo. Después regresa aquí, pues nos pondremos en marcha._

_―Entendido._

_Salió y caminó despacio hacia la derecha para buscar a su cuñado, pero antes de llegar, algo vio que no le gustó. Una mujer muy alta, de aspecto afroamericano, vestida con un diminuto vestido rojo salió del cuarto donde se encontraba Edward, con una sonrisita de triunfo en sus labios. Bella enarcó una ceja y esperó que la extraña visitante de Edward, se alejara en sentido contrario para reanudar su paso hacia la habitación del novio. Golpeó entonces dos veces cuando estuvo frente a la puerta y entró sin esperar autorización._

_Edward, quien arreglaba su corbatín mirando por la ventana, giró su cabeza por sobre el hombro y al ver a su cuñada, sonrió._

_—Ahora mismo desearía un cigarro, ¿cargas con uno para mí?_

_―Yo…no… no llevo cartera… ¿quién era la mujer que salía de esta habitación?_

_Edward se giró sobre sus pies del todo para quedar frente a Bella, a quien le dio una repasada con los ojos de pies a cabeza antes de responder._

_―Es Senna, una buena amiga mía, y de Camille por cierto —se acercó hasta una silla y del respaldo sacó la chaqueta de su traje Armani negro de tres piezas, con corte a la medida. Su camisa blanca de puño doble, que iba sujeto por colleras negras con aplicaciones de plata. En la escala de hombres guapos y sexys del uno al diez, Edward Cullen en ese momento alcanzaba el nivel diez pues se veía total y absolutamente apetecible. Bella tuvo que juntar sus piernas y morder su labio violentamente, incluso pasó su mano por la frente porque percibió sudor caliente. Y es que estaba muy caliente…_

_— ¿Bella?_

_―Yo, yo, yo venía porque… ―tosió para darse tiempo frente a la mirada divertida del novio― mi hermana me pidió que viera si estabas listo…y Dios si estás listo…_

_―Bella Swan de diecisiete años, ¿estás flirteando conmigo? —Preguntó con falso asombro, abriendo sus ojos muy ampliamente._

_―No… ¡No, claro que no!... Bueno, ¿estás listo, o qué?_

_―No sé, tú qué dices. ―Dijo, girándose con los labios extendidos para que Bella viera el modelito completo. Otra vez su labio entre sus dientes apretándose fuertemente y el calor en su estómago. ¿Por qué él la torturaba de esa manera?_

_―Yo digo… yo digo que estás bueno… ¡bien, digo que estás bien!_

_Edward se carcajeó con verdadera gracia, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando se recompuso caminó hasta su cuñada y la tomó por los hombros._

_―Te ves… alucinante, bellísima. Después de la novia, serás la chica más hermosa de la fiesta._

_― ¿Tú crees?_

_―Claro que sí ―asintió y acarició su mejilla para luego apartarse. Las palabras de Edward y como la miró mientras se lo dijo, la hizo sentir algo así como deseada, no como se sentía cuando Riley la tocaba, sino que en un nivel más elevado. Se sintió mujer, hermosa y deseada. Pestañeó entonces y sus ojos fueron directo a los labios delgados de Edward, que verificaba algo en su teléfono antes de apagarlo._

_―Quiero darte mi regalo de bodas —se le ocurrió decir de pronto. Edward alzó sus cejas y sonrió por lo dicho por su cuñada._

_—Si recuerdo bien, preparaste para Camille y para mí, una cena digna de un restaurante de lujo hace días atrás como regalo de bodas…_

_―Hablo de un regalo sólo para ti._

_―Aja…. ¿y qué quieres darme?_

_La valentía corría a raudales por las venas de Bella, producto del cumplido que Edward le dio, así que antes que la cabeza y el cuerpo se le enfriaran y antes de arrepentirse, caminó hacia el expectante novio, justo a milímetros de él. Se empinó sobre la punta de sus pies y colocando las manos sobre el duro pecho del hombre, llevó sus labios hasta la boca de Edward, dejando un casto beso que duró menos de dos segundos, pero que de momento para ella fueron suficientes. Enseguida se giró y salió de la habitación, con la sensación del roce aquel sobre ella quemándole los labios. Caminando de regreso al cuarto de la novia, pensó que no había hecho nada malo, por lo que no había nada de lo que arrepentirse. Y claro que no se arrepentía, pues ese roce con los labios de Edward sería de seguro, el encuentro más cercano que habría entre los dos._

_Pero en eso ciertamente, Bella erraba por completo._

****OO****

Salió de la peluquería dejando que el aire helado asestara en su rostro y se colara por su cuello que ahora se veía desprovisto de la abundante cabellera que siempre la protegió. Se giró entonces hacia el reflejo de los vidrios de la puerta donde acababa de salir y volvió a mirar su nueva imagen a la que debería acostumbrarse: cabello corto y rojo sangre, muy diferente a como lo había llevado toda su vida, y que según ella la hacía verse mayor. Eso era bueno.

Sacó entones el recorte de periódico que llevaba guardado en la cartera de su chaqueta y lo abrió para ver la dirección donde ahora debía dirigirse. Se trataba del aviso de vacante para un trabajo como camarera en un restaurante familiar. La necesidad la haría trabajar en lo que fuera, pero si era en un restaurante, mucho mejor. Sabía que podía aprender mucho allí para lo que deseaba hacer de su nueva vida, y si era necesario comenzar limpiando mesas para en el futuro convertirse en una reconocida chef, le parecía estupendo en verdad.

Miró el reloj y alzó las cejas, sorprendida por lo rápido que habían pasado las horas, por lo que se puso en marcha mientras abría el mapa de la ciudad para ver hacia donde debía dirigirse. Después debía regresar a la casa donde rentó un cuarto y cerciorarse que Andrew estaba bien. Agradecía al cielo que los dueños de esa casa fuera aquella amable pareja de ancianos que se ofrecieron a cuidar del niño mientras ella salía. Enseguida apenas conocer al niño, se encariñaron con él, ofreciéndolo a ella todo tipo de ayuda.

―Ve tranquila, cuidaremos a tu hermanito Gordon ―dijo la anciana refiriéndose al niño a quien le cambió el nombre, pues debía cubrir sus espaldas y las del pequeño por quien estaba haciendo todo aquello. Y aunque ciertamente no era su hermanito como se lo hizo creer a los ancianos, lo quería como tal, y lo cuidaría como tal.

Llegó a la esquina de la calle y esperó hasta que la luz del semáforo le indicara que podía cruzar la calle. Mientras esperaba, inspiró profundo y enderezó su postura, lista para comenzar con su nueva vida:

―Muy bien, Nadia Arzak, vamos a salir adelante.

Así, como había procurado cambiar el nombre de su sobrino, lo hizo también con el propio, tomando el apellido de una de las chefs que más admiraba. Sería como ella, levantaría un imperio gastronómico, sería exitosa y feliz, y se limpiaría del recuerdo de Edward y velaría por la vida de su sobrino, lo único y más importante que ahora ella tenía en la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Miércoles de actualización, con el segundo capítulo de esta locura. Agradezco con mi corazón a todas las que dedicaron tiempo de leer y comentar, agregar a favoritos, las alertas y todo eso. Mil gracias de verdad, y me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Veamos como sigue el segundo.**

**A mi súper equipo: Doña Gaby Madriz y Doña Maritza Madoxx que editan los capítulos, y Miss Manu de Marte encargada de adelantos y todo eso en el grupo de Facebook ( groups/Subversivas/)**

**Bueno, ya no digo más, sólo gracias una vez más, y ya saben, nos reencontramos cada miércoles. =)**

**Besos a todas y ahora, a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Bella… es decir Nadia Arzak, llegó finalmente a la dirección señalada por el recorte de periódico que mantenía fuertemente presionado en su mano. Dos grandes puertas de madera roja le daban la bienvenida a los comensales de la ciudad que entraban allí para saciar su hambre con aquellos platos tan generosos que preparaban en la cocinería de "La Casona de Víctor", nombre del lugar. Así que inspiró hondo, y peinó su nuevo cabello rojo carmesí antes de empujar la puerta y entrar.

―¿Desea una mesa? ―Una alta, rubia y delgada mujer vestida de pantalón negro y camisa blanca la recibió, cuando se adentró dos pasos en la casona. Enseguida, Nadia, pudo oír el ajetreo típico de un lugar como ese, con idas y venidas de los camareros cargando charolas llenas de comida, la conversación de los clientes que se oía como el zumbido miles de abejas y el sonido de música alegre que ambientaba muy bien el entorno. Aquella era una verdadera casona de la época colonial que había sido magistralmente acondicionada para ser convertida en ese restaurante, de ambiente ameno y familiar que no en todos los lugares se sentía, pero que era palpable allí, deseando ella ser admitida, pues sería una suerte trabajar en un lugar tan agradable como ese. De mesera o lo que fuera.

―Ejem… ¿Una mesa entonces?

―Oh, no… yo, yo… yo venía por el anuncio del periódico, que solicitaba una mesera…

―¡Ah! Bueno, veré si Don Víctor la recibe. Un momento ―anunció la recepcionista, antes de levantar el auricular y marcar un número. Cuando del otro lado de la línea contestaron, ella anunció a la chica de cabello rojo que venía por el anuncio del periódico, pero antes de seguir hablando, su interlocutor la interrumpió, a lo que ella asintió y colgó―. Lo siento, pero las vacantes están llenas.

―Pero… pero si el anuncio salió ayer…

―Lo lamento ―se disculpó la recepcionista, alzando sus hombros.

―Al menos… ¿al menos podría hablar con el dueño? ¡Por favor, necesito este empleo!

―Don Víctor ahora mismo va de salida, si quiere lo espera y puede intentar hablar con él―la rubia se inclinó sobre el mesón y le susurró con complicidad―. Él tiene buen corazón, ¿sabe? Ahora mismo está un poco nervioso porque llega su hijo del extranjero… pero mire, por ahí viene, quizás intente hablar con él…

Nadia miró por sobre su hombro y vio bajar por la escalera curva a un hombre calvo y regordete, que tenía su vista ansiosa y fija en la puerta de salida. Fue entonces que corrió hasta él y se le paró en frente, cual barricada humana. Él la miró y frunció el entrecejo, entre extrañado y molesto.

―¿Me permite pasar?

―Necesito hablar con usted, es por el trabajo que se anunció en el periódico…

―Le dije a Mia, el puesto está ya cubierto ―respondió el hombre, haciéndose a un lado para pasar y seguir su camino, pero Nadia fue insistente y volvió a colocarse delante de él.

―¡Si quiera deme una oportunidad! ¡Se lo suplico! —Exclamó desesperada, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. El hombre torció su boca y cerró sus ojos un momento inspirando profundamente, enseguida los abrió y asintiendo, colocó una de sus regordetas manos sobre el hombro de la chiquilla que casi lloraba por un puesto frente a él. Como había dicho la recepcionista, Víctor era un hombre de buen corazón y el ver a una chica así de desesperada por un puesto de trabaja, sin duda no lo dejaría impávido.

―Veré qué puedo hacer ―la tranquilizó. Enseguida giró su cabeza hacia atrás y llamó a alguien de un grito. Al instante una mujer de mediana edad lo alcanzó―. Ubica a esta chica en algún puesto por aquí y haz que regrese mañana…

―Puedo empezar a trabaja ahora mismo ―intervino Nadia, haciendo que la mujer y el jefe la miraran. Él alzó las cejas sorprendido y la mujer sonrió algo divertida.

―Ahora mismo…bien. Dale algo para hacer, Greta —se giró de regreso a Nadia— y mañana por la mañana hablaremos con más calma, señorita…

―Be… Nadia, así me llamo.

―Bien, Nadia. Ya estás a bordo. Hablamos mañana.

―¡Muchas gracias, señor!

Víctor, entonces desapareció y Greta, la mujer recién llegada, le hizo una señal a Nadia para que la siguiera. Caminaron por un pasillo estrecho hasta entrar por una puerta café a una oficina pequeña, donde ambas se sentaron frente a frente.

―Oí que te llamabas Nadia. Bien, ¿traes algún papel de referencia o algo…?

―Yo… ―Nadia jugueteó nerviosa con sus dedos―el anuncio decía que no era imprescindible la referencia, lo siento. Llegué hace poco aquí y necesito ponerme a trabajar cuanto antes, en lo que sea.

―¿Pero no tienes ningún papel, algún currículo?

―No, señora. Lo siento.

―¿Has trabajado antes, al menos?

Nadia parpadeó varias veces… ¿mentiría? Porque hacía poco que acababa de salir de la escuela, y había hecho trabajos esporádicos, pero nada tan serio como para ponerlo en un currículo. Así que inspiró y por el bien de su futuro laboral, faltó a la verdad:

―Claro que sí. ―Greta suspiró, peinando su cabello, mientras evaluaba la situación y la chica que Don Víctor había pedido incorporar.

―Esto no es muy habitual aquí, pero pillaste al jefe volando bajo, así que… ―agarró una carpeta y sacó unas formas, extendiéndoselas a ella―. Necesito que llenes esto con tus datos personales y mañana en tu entrevista con Víctor los traigas completos. Por el momento… los chicos necesitan ayuda en la limpieza de la cocina, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte por el momento…

―¡Es suficiente para mí! Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias.

―Anda, ven conmigo ―. Tras la breve entrevista, se levantaron y salieron de la oficina hacia el ala trasera de la casona, donde dos puertas de metal separaban a la cocinería del restaurante.

Allí adentro, todo era un auténtico caos, todo el mundo gritaba y había una mezcla de olores que hicieron que las entrañas de Nadia se retorcieran, recordando que apenas había desayunado antes de salir de casa, y la hora ya casi pisaba el mediodía. Greta, alzando la voz, llamó la atención de todos los presentes y les presentó a Nadia, quien se encargaría de la limpieza de la cocina. Un chico asiático se acercó enseguida y fue quien le explicó a Nadia muy claramente cuál era su trabajo.

Se amarró un delantal a la cintura y tras recibir un "Buena suerte" de Greta, se puso a trabajar.

―Hay que comenzar… lavando ollas —dijo el joven de ojos rasgados, caminando con la recién llegada hasta los fregaderos colmados de loza y ollas sucias. Muy sucias―. Por cierto, soy Sean.

―Soy Nadia.

Y tras la breve presentación, comenzar a fregar platos. Ella entonces recordó que debía encontrar un espacio de tiempo muy pronto para llamar a la casa donde alojaba y contarle a sus ancianos amigos la buena nueva y preguntar cómo se estaba portando Andrew… o sea, Gordon.

Tras ponerse los guantes de hule amarillo y tomar la primera olla engrasada, comenzó a restregarlas con firmeza, mientras su cabeza otra vez retrocedía en el tiempo… hasta el momento más amargo de su vida. Instantáneamente sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y le fue imposible reprimir el nombre de su hermana que salió como susurros de su boca.

Si Cami estuviera allí, nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

**OO**

_Una tarde a principios del mes de julio, Bella y sus padres acababan de llegar de la nueva casa de su hermana recién casada, quien había tenido que salir de viaje junto a su marido, pues éste recibió la trágica noticia de la muerte de su madre. Se ausentaron de la ciudad por cuatro días y al regreso, fueron hasta allí para darle el pésame a Edward y saber de qué se había tratado la muerte tan repentina de Esmerald Cullen, a quien nunca más vieron desde la boda, esto hace casi tres meses._

_―Fue un accidente automovilístico, mamá ―comentó Camille a su madre._

_Edward apenas había estado con la familia de su esposa en aquella visita, pues luego de la muerte de Esmerald, él había tenido que ponerse al frente de un montón de negocios, y en ese mismo momento estaba reunido con sus abogados resolviendo esos asuntos. De ánimo, se le veía bastante tranquilo y más que demostrar algún signo de dolor, lo que parecía era que estaba cansado, probablemente por los trámites de los que tuvo que hacerse cargo._

_―¡Dios, qué trágico! Pobre Edward… ―comentó Renée con lástima. Mientras hablaban de todo lo concerniente a aquello, Bella miraba a todos lados, deseando que Edward volviera._

_Desde el día de la boda, cuando ella se atrevió a besarle como regalo de boda, su ansiedad por él había crecido. Él no se comportó de forma diferente con ella, ni la criticó por lo que hizo, pero Bella trataba de evitar mirarlo a los ojos o acercársele más de lo conveniente, porque intuía que si eso ocurría, su deseo por él sería más evidente y se le lanzaría encima. Seguía teniendo sueños húmedos con él y cuando se juntaba a solas con su amigo Riley, se imaginaba que eran las manos de Edward, las que la acariciaban, o sus labios y su lengua las que invadían su boca._

_Se sentía bastante mal, e incluso una parte de ella se arrepentía del regalo dado a Edward, pero otra parte de sí, agradecía el pequeño contacto con sus labios, que seguro sería con lo único de Edward, que debía conformarse._

_―Hija, te ves pálida, y tienes ojeras, ¿te has sentido bien? ―Preguntó Charlie a su hija mayor, preocupado por ella, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bella, quien miró a su hermana con preocupación._

_―He tenido dolores de cabeza y algo de fatiga, quizás por todo lo ocurrido. Las náuseas creo son normales en el embarazo ―explicó, tratando de sonreír―. Tengo cita con mi doctora este lunes para chequeos y ver que todo marche bien._

_Bella preocupada, caminó desde el ventanal donde estaba de pie mirando hacia el jardín hasta sentarse junto a su hermana. Camille había estado masajeando sus sienes con disimulo y su ánimo no era el de siempre, creyendo ella que le había afectado todo aquello de la muerte de su suegra y quizás el cansancio del viaje para una mujer embarazada sería mucho peor._

_―¿De verdad es sólo eso? ¿Las cosas con Edward han marchado bien? ―Preguntó Bella de sopetón. Sus padres y su hermana la miraron extrañados y ella enseguida se arrepintió una vez más por no pensar antes de hablar. Pero se relajó cuando su hermana soltó una carcajada y le besó la mejilla con cariño._

_―¡Claro que sí! Recuerda que estamos recién casados y todo es miel sobre hojuelas, sólo la muerte de su madre lo tiene un poco preocupado, pero es todo. Seguro este domingo estará encantado de ir a comer con ustedes a casa…_

_―Lo estoy deseando ―. Seguro que Edward alcanzó a escuchar la pregunta tan extraña que Bella le hizo a su hermana cuando iba de camino a la sala donde todos se encontraban, afirmando los dichos de su mujer apenas entró y besándole el tope de su cabeza antes de sentarse en uno de los sofás. Afirmó los codos sobre sus rodillas y miró a su pequeña cuñada torciendo la boca en una sonrisa―. Me he portado muy bien con tu hermana, Bella, no debes preocuparte._

_Bella bajó su cara y sintió como sus pómulos ardían por la vergüenza, mientras el resto de la familia comenzaba a hacer planes para el almuerzo del próximo domingo._

_El día del almuerzo familiar se desarrolló de forma muy amena, Camille, se veía con mejor semblante, pues al parecer había logrado descansar después del viaje, contando además lo entusiasmada que estaba pues ya sabían el sexo del pequeño que venía en camino. Sí, sería un varoncito al que decidieron llamar Andrew. Renée no pudo aguantar el llanto de emoción cuando su hija le dio una foto de la ecografía y el pecho del abuelo Charlie, se llenó de orgullo, comenzando a hacer planes mentales futuros con su nietecito y estaba ansioso por que por fin naciera. Edward y su esposa se veían igual de ilusionados por la noticia del sexo de su hijo, aunque se habían aguantado de saberlo para que fuese sorpresa, pero la curiosidad de ambos fue al parecer más fuerte._

_Pasaron un día muy relajado, Bella incluida, que trató de olvidarse del dichoso beso con su cuñado, disfrutando de la reunión familiar con ellos, sobre todo con Cami, su hermana adorada, a quien extrañaba mucho. Aun con tres meses desde que ella se fue de casa, no lograba habituarse a no verla en casa a diario. Pero aun así, era feliz por ella._

_Llegada la noche, Bella se escabulló hacia afuera de casa a fumar un cigarrillo para relajarse, cuando otra vez, como aquella primera vez, Edward la sorprendió._

_―Pensé que habías dejado el hábito del cigarro ―preguntó, sorprendiéndola. Ella por supuesto se sobresaltó, intentando sobreponerse de inmediato._

_―¿Y por qué debería dejarlo? ¿Lo has dejado tú?_

_―Fumo muy poco… ―y otra vez, también como la primera vez, él le arrebató el cigarro a medio fumar a Bella, y se lo llevó a la boca para aspirar la nicotina. Bella deseó en ese instante convertirse en el cilindro blanco que él mantenía entre sus labios, para sentir la presión de los labios de él otra vez sobre ella. Era de lo más sensual que había visto, recordando los viejos spots de cigarros Marlboro, donde un vaquero sexi fumaba afirmado a la barda de madera, con la imagen de un campo detrás._

_―Ejem… ―carraspeó, distrayéndose de las imágenes calientes que se formaban en su cabeza―¿Entonces se llamará Andrew?_

_―Sí, ¿acaso no te gusta ese nombre? ―preguntó Edward, antes de aspirar otra vez el cigarro. Ella desvió su vista de él, fijándose en el lujoso coche que había aparcado en la acera._

_―Pensé que lo llamarían como tú…_

_―Oh, no, ni siquiera estaba en las opciones. Andrew es un nombre que elegimos entre los dos… no sé, nos gustó…_

_―Es un lindo nombre._

_―Isabella es un lindo nombre. ―Bella de sopetón giró su cara hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras él le sonreía. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Y por qué él había dicho eso? Seguramente no significaba nada, seguro era un comentario al pasar, pero para ella, que él dijera eso, hacía que simplemente se derritiera por él._

_―Gra… gracias…_

_―¿Y cómo van las cosas con tu novio? ―Bella arrugó la frente, enfada por la pregunta._

_―¡¿Por qué preguntas eso?! ¡Yo no tengo novio!_

_―O sea que… ¿vas besando por ahí a los chicos que te gustan? ¿Puedo decir que me siento halagado?_

_¿Por qué no se abría la tierra y se la tragaba de una vez? ¿Por qué Dios, permitía que Edward hiciera comentarios como esos, que la avergonzaban? Claro, él lo estaba pasando muy bien riéndose de ella, cosa que la enojaba y la ponía nerviosa por partes iguales._

_―No sé… no sé por qué dices eso… o sea, creo que lo sé… pero… fue una tontera… olvídalo, ¿vale?_

_Decidió entonces echarse a correr hacia la casa, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a moverse, pues sintió la mano de Edward rodear uno de sus brazos. Desvió su vista hacia allí y luego subió su rostro hasta él, quien hasta hace un rato se reía por el comentario que había hecho, y ahora tenía una mirada dulce justo hacia ella._

_―Es el regalo más dulce que me han dado, Bella, y no voy a olvidarlo, aunque supongo que quieres que sea un secreto entre ambos, ¿verdad?_

_―Mi hermana me odiaría si supiera…_

_―No te odiaría, porque te conoce y sabe que no lo hiciste con deseo de hacerle daño. Pero quédate tranquila, pequeña, será nuestro secreto._

_Bella se quedó completamente estática cuando su guapo y sexi cuñado se inclinó y besó su frente, dejando sus labios allí por algo más de lo normal. No pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar del inocente contacto, sintiendo entonces algo de envidia de su hermana, la que de seguro disfrutaba en abundancia de las atenciones de su marido. No era justo, ella quería un hombre como él._

_Cuando se apartó, ella levantó su cara hacia él y le vio sonreír con la misma ternura con que acababa de besarle la frente._

_―Mejor me voy a dormir…_

_―Sí, Camille y yo ya nos vamos —indicó, acompañando a Bella hacia la casa. Ella entró a la sala, y se despidió de sus padres, llegando enseguida donde estaba Edward._

_―Buenas noches, Edward ―le dijo, y este tomó su cara entre las manos y besó su mejilla. Sin soltarlas, respondió:_

_―Que tengas dulces sueños, pequeña… ―. Bella, embobada, asintió despacio, cuando la voz de su hermana la sobresaltó:_

_―¡Ustedes dos! ¿A caso están coqueteando? ―preguntó Camille en tono de broma cuando apareció en la sala de la casa de sus padres. Bella pasó por alto el tono de broma de su hermana, dando un paso atrás, balbuceando una nerviosa explicación._

_―Yo no… yo sólo… o sea yo… sólo decía adiós…_

_―Ay Bella, relájate ―. Fue el turno entonces de Camille de acercarse y abrazarla fuertemente, dejando varios besos en el tope de la cabeza de su hermana―. ¿Ya te vas a tu cuarto?_

_―Yo… sí._

_―Bueno, pues. Descansa hermosa, nos vemos en la semana para salir de compras, ¿sí?_

_―Seguro._

_Camille se quedó frente a ella, e inspiró mirando a su hermanita pequeña, sintiéndose orgullosa de ella. Bella cocinó para el almuerzo de aquel día y simplemente se había lucido. Camille, pensaba que Bella haría realidad sus sueños de convertirse en una exitosa chef, y saber eso la hacía hinchar su pecho de dicha. Anhelaba estar presente cuando aquello sucediera._

_Ambas se miraron y sonrieron, volviendo Camille a estrecharla entre sus brazos._

_―Recuerda que te adoro. ―Le susurró Cami al oído. Bella cerró los ojos e inspiró el aroma característico de su hermana._

_―También te adoro, Cami._

_Después de eso, agitó su mano hacia el resto como despedida y subió por las escaleras hasta su recamara, sin siquiera imaginarse que esa sería la última vez que su hermana le diría que la adoraba. Que sería la última vez que ambas hablarían._

_A la mañana siguiente, Bella aprovechaba su tiempo libre por las vacaciones y disfrutaba tranquilamente de hojear en la mesa de la cocina, un nuevo libro de recetas mediterráneas que Cami le llevó de regalo de su viaje de bodas. Mientras tomaba leche fría con pan dulce, pasaba lentamente de una hoja a otra, pensando cuál sería el mejor platillo para comenzar a incursionar. Estaba totalmente concentrada en ese cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó, levantándose ella a contestarlo desde la extensión de la cocina._

_―¿Diga?_

_―Bella, soy Edward._

_La voz de Edward sonaba preocupada y ansiosa, despertando las alarmas en la cabeza de la chica, que con el auricular en la mano, se puso a temblar violentamente mientras un escalofrío inexplicable le recorría la espalda._

_―Qué… qué sucede…_

_―Tuve que traer a tu hermana a la clínica hace un rato._

_―¡¿Qué?! Pero… pero…_

_―No tengo mucho tiempo para explicar, sólo sería bueno que vinieran. ¿Puedes decírselo a tus padres? Estamos en el…_

_― ¡Joder, Edward, dime algo más!_

_―Escucha, pequeña, ahora no puedo, estoy esperando que aparezca alguien para que me de alguna información. Hace un rato la metieron a urgencias y no he sabido nada. Tú, sólo díselo a tus padres y en cuanto lleguen ya les tendré novedades._

_―Dios… ―tragó grueso e inspiró profundo para calmarse—.Salimos para allá._

_―Estamos en el Hospital Universitario, Bella. Aquí los espero ―. Después de eso y sin mediar despedida, Edward colgó dejando a Bella con un nudo en la garganta y la preocupación palpitándole en el pecho._

_Renée y Bella llegaron al cabo de media hora al lugar donde Edward les indicó y Charlie se les unió diez minutos más tarde, pues había tenido que pedir autorización en su trabajo para salir. Edward explicó que aquella mañana, Camille volvió a quejarse de dolores de cabeza, y que le preocupaban porque eran punzantes y dolorosos, así que decidieron prepararse temprano para ir a su doctor lo antes posible. Edward entonces se metió a la ducha y al salir, la encontró tendida en el piso, inconsciente. Llamó al número de emergencias que demoró unos diez minutos en hacer llegar la ambulancia y tras administrarle oxígeno, la llevaron rápidamente al hospital. Todo había pasado en alrededor de sesenta minutos._

_―¡Jesús! ―Renée escondió su cara cubierta en llanto sobre el pecho de su marido, que se sentía tan inquieto y triste como su esposa._

_―¿Y el bebé?_

_―Al parecer no hay daños con él, pero en realidad…_

_―Familiares de la señora Camille Cullen ―anunció un doctor alto, de tez morena, que vestía una bata blanca y cargaba una carpeta con los resultados de los análisis. Los familiares se acercaron a él y se presentaron para luego dejar que él explicara._

_― ¿Qué sucedió con mi esposa?_

_―Señor Cullen, me temo que no le tengo buenas noticias._

_Renée llevó su mano a la boca y Bella buscó un asiento donde dejarse caer porque sus piernas parecían dos tiras de lana, sobre todo después del tono nada alentador que el doctor usó._

_―Se trata de una hemorragia cerebral: una de las arterias se rompió e inundó su cerebro de sangre, acabamos de verlo en los exámenes, por lo que hemos decidido practicarle una cirugía y drenar la mayor cantidad de sangre posible._

_―¿Después de eso mejorará? ―preguntó con esperanza la madre de Camille. El doctor torció la boca y trató de ser lo más sincero posible con la familia de la paciente._

_―No quiero aventurarme a decir nada ahora, quiero esperar a que practiquemos el procedimiento y con ello saber a ciencia cierta la gravedad de esto._

_Charlie y Renée siguieron haciendo preguntas, mientras Edward dos asientos más allá de Bella se dejaba caer, afirmando sus brazos sobre las rodillas y cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Bella, que estaba triste y muerta de miedo, sintió un profundo pesar por él, preguntándose por qué pasaban esas cosas. Su hermana y Edward eran recién casados y estaban a punto de ser padres, ¿era acaso justo? Ella era testigo del mimetismo tan potente entre ambos, algo que Camille decía era mucho más allá del amor que todas las parejas se profesaban. Seguro Edward estaba sufriendo mucho más de lo que aparentaba._

_Bella no sabe cuántas horas pasaron, pero le pareció un siglo de espera. Edward había tenido que firmar la autorización para la intervención de su esposa y luego de ello él, sus suegros y los médicos se reunirían en una junta para tratar el caso. Era algo delicado por el embarazo de Camille, el que por milagro seguía firme y de momento sin complicaciones._

_Reene, rezó en todos los idiomas que pudo y hacia todos los santos para que hicieran un milagro con su hija, pues como madre, intuía que necesitarían de uno; Charlie apretaba las manos de su mujer o miraba por la ventana, siempre en silencio, al igual que Edward, que se paraba y caminaba por los pasillos de un lado a otro, respondiendo una que otra llamada en su teléfono móvil._

_Ya anochecía cuando el cirujano apareció y todos caminamos hacia él, esperando su veredicto._

_―Hemos logrado drenar sangre del cerebro, pero me temo que el daño es irreparable, lo siento._

_Sus padres estallaron en llanto y Bella sintió que el piso del hospital se movía bajo sus pies, se abría y la tragaba. Un pitido fuerte y persistente la bloqueó para luego caer al piso. Su padre corrió hacia ella y la levantó en vilo, sentándose en uno de las sillas de la sala de espera con su hija pequeña entre los brazos, desesperado por no saber qué hacer. La tendieron en una camilla y una enfermera aguardaba a que volviera en sí de su desmayo, mientras Edward y sus padres ingresaban a una sala de reuniones con el cuerpo médico, quienes le explicarían la situación y cuáles serían los próximos pasos a seguir._

_Cuando despertó, vio a su madre junto a ella, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Esta la miró y se acercó a ella, dejando besos suaves sobre su rostro, gimiendo a la vez de pena y dolor._

_―Mamá… qué… qué pasó…_

_―Bella, te desmayaste…_

_―¡Cami, qué pasó con ella!_

_Renée cubrió su boca y cerró los ojos, moviendo sus hombros sin remedio, producto del llanto que afloró otra vez en ella._

_―Mamá, por favor ―lloriqueó Bella, incorporándose a la cama, con un inminente dolor de cabeza._

_―No hay… no hay nada que hacer ―con dificultad, entre el llanto, Renée le explicó a su hija―, la operación no sirvió de mucho…_

_―¡¿Qué significa eso, mamá?! ¡Dímelo!_

_A pesar de la demanda de su hija menor, Renée no podía hablar, pues el llanto impedía explicarse con claridad. Entonces apareció una enfermera, seguida de Edward, que miró a su suegra y luego a su cuñada. Tragó grueso y vio en la mirada de Bella el ruego por una explicación, intuyendo Edward que su suegra, no había podido explicarle mucho._

_―¿Edward? ―Extendió su mano hacia él pidiéndole que se acercara. Cuando él lo hizo, tomó la mano extendida de Bella entre las suyas y se sentó al borde de la camilla donde Bella aún estaba. La garganta de ella se cerró cuando vio la mirada opaca de él, que le advertía que eran muy malas noticias._

_―Hola pequeña…―susurró ronco._

_―Dime lo que pasó con Cami…_

_Tras carraspear y con el llanto de Renée de fondo, él finalmente habló:_

_―El daño de tu hermana es irreversible, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Sus funciones vitales irán deteniéndose poco a poco y… lo inevitable pasaría. Pero está de por medio la gestación del bebé, que es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos._

_A esas alturas, Bella ya lloraba y Edward con todo su aplomo, tratando de explicarse con términos sencillos, continuó:_

_―Camille será declarada con muerte cerebral mañana, cuando lleguen los papeles legales y…_

_―¿Está… está muerta?_

_―En teoría… en teoría, sí, pequeña… ―Bella jadeó, permitiendo que Edward la abrazara para llorar en su pecho._

_―¡Pero por qué, por qué le pasó esto a mi hermana…!_

_―Lo siento, pequeña ―no puedo responder nada más frente a las protestas de Bella. Entonces ella se apartó y recordó entonces a su sobrino._

_―¿El bebé? ¿Qué pasó con él?_

_―Camille está ahora conectada para mantener su cuerpo con actividad ―explicó con toda la entereza que pudo―. Tratarán de mantener su cuerpo con vida por algunas semanas, hasta que puedan realizar una cesárea y sacar al bebé._

_―Pero… pero entonces ella sigue viva…_

_Edward torció su cabeza y no supo qué decirle a su cuñada, que estaba confundida y desconsolada._

_―Ella sigue viva por nuestro hijo, pero… si no fuera por él, por las máquinas, ella ya… ―ni siquiera se atrevió a decírselo. No fue capaz de decirle que el hecho que Camille estuviera conectada a ventilación artificial, no le daba en ningún caso, esperanzas de vida. Su cerebro estaba muerto, y sin aquellos aparatos conectados a ella ya no respiraría, y ya estaría muerta._

_―No puede ser… no puede ser…. Cami… ―lloró con fuerza, rabia, pena, dolor, incomprensión y un sinfín de emociones nada agradables, sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Edward, entonces, volvió a abrazarla y dejó que llorara en su pecho, mientras él cerraba también sus ojos y dejaba que el dolor por la pérdida de su compañera, fluyera._

_La familia y los amigos más cercanos visitaron a Camille durante el tiempo que permaneció conectada. Edward, estuvo a su lado cada momento que pudo, de día y de noche, al igual que Bella, a quien le costaba separarse de su lado, pues obviando el complejo aparataje al que Camille estaba sujeta, se imaginaba que ella no estaba sino dormida, esperando el nacimiento de su hijo, que crecía fuerte en sus entrañas, pensando Bella que su hermana estaba luchando por no dejarse ir hasta que su hijo fuera del todo fuerte para salir al mundo._

_―Él vivirá gracias a ti, lo sabes… ―le decía Bella al oído, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Sabía que lo inevitable se acercaba, sabía que después de saber los médicos que el niño estaba listo, lo sacarían del cuerpo de su hermana, y que después, ella tendría que ser desconectada. Cami —por como disfrutaba de la vida— no hubiera deseado que ésta hubiera estado sujeta a máquinas. A ella le gustaba ser libre y si en ese momento estaba aguantando, era por el pequeño Andrew, quien cuando supiera la historia, sería un niño muy orgulloso de lo que su madre hizo por él, por muy doloroso que fuera._

_La decisión no fue tomada arbitrariamente por los médicos, ni Edward fue quien tuvo la última palabra, aunque como su esposo podría haberlo hecho. Después de la cirugía y de la reunión con los cirujanos, habló con los padres de Camille y entre los tres llegaron a la conclusión que aquello, sería lo mejor para su hija, por muy doloroso que fuera._

_Con la fuerza innata de Camille, el feto iba creciendo y sus expectativas de vida iban en aumento con el pasar de las semanas, hasta que al cumplir ella la quinta semana conectada a las máquinas, los doctores coincidieron que era el momento para realizar la cesárea._

_―El bebé ya está cumpliendo veintinueve semanas y todo se ha dado de forma óptima para realizar la cesárea, por lo que el momento ha llegado._

_Era una noticia de dulce y agraz por partes iguales. Significaba que el bebé viviría, pese a que su expectativa no era al cien por ciento; pero por otro lado, significaba también que después de la operación, Camille sería desconectada, algo que la familia sabía y con lo que trataron de mentalizarse durante todas aquellas semanas._

_Tras cinco semanas conectada, Camille Swan, a través de una cesárea de alto riesgo para el feto, da a luz a su pequeño Andrew Cullen, tras cumplir veintinueve semanas de gestación, el día 9 de agosto, siendo las 19:33 hrs. Un día después, Camille sería desconectada de las máquinas que la ayudaban a mantener sus actividades corporales vitales funcionando. Antes, su familia entró a la habitación y en privado se despidieron de ella y le agradecieron por su fuerza sobrehumana que le permitió finalmente dar a luz al pequeño._

_Bella fue la tercera en entrar después de sus padres. Sin poder evitar su llanto, dejó caer sus lágrimas y acarició tiernamente el cabello rubio de su hermanita a quien adoraba y que adoraría por el resto de su vida._

_―Vivirás siempre dentro de Andrew y de nuestros corazones ―tomó una de las manos de su hermana que descansaban al costado de la cama y la besó, diciéndole adiós._

_Sintió en su hombro la mano tibia de Edward, indicándole que era el momento de salir. Lentamente se levantó y al llegar a la puerta, se giró y lo vio inclinado sobre su mujer, susurrándole sobre sus labios, y sin querer ser entrometida, y menos en ese momento tan íntimo y doloroso para Edward, cerró la puerta de la habitación con un llanto desconsolado fluyendo de su pecho acongojado._

_Bella no vio llorar a Edward, ni cuando salió de la habitación de Camille, justo después de que la hubiesen desconectado, y mucho menos cuando minutos después, su corazón dejó de latir. Tampoco lloró en el camposanto el día de su funeral, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver el dolor de la perdida, incluso el halo de desolación que lo acompañaba. Se le veía sereno, tranquilo, quizás por todo el tiempo que tuvo en hacerse a la idea que aquello, era algo que debía suceder, y porque quizás, como ella, sentía que Camille seguía entre ellos a través de los latidos del corazón del pequeño Andrew, que seguía luchando con fuerza._

_Cada día, durante el resto de las ocho semanas que el pequeño estuvo en la incubadora, su padre, sus abuelos y ella estuvieron visitando el hospital para cerciorarse de que el desarrollo del pequeño estaba siendo el esperado. Le enternecía ver a su cuñado cargando a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos, pues los doctores y las enfermeras decían que era beneficioso para el niño que comenzara a tener contacto físico con él y con el resto de su familia. Cuando a ella se le permitía entrar a la recamara donde estaba el pequeño y poder tomar su frágil cuerpecito entre sus brazos, una oleada de sentimientos que entremezclaba amor y pena la invadía, amando a su pequeño sobrino y deseando que su hermana estuviera allí, para poder cargar a su hijo y ver lo fuerte que ese pequeño era. Incluso, cuando lo miraba, sentía que él era la viva imagen de Cami, con sus facciones haciéndose tan parecidas a las de ella. Quizás era una ridiculez cuando el niño apenas tenía un par de semanas y además era tan pequeñito, aunque de cualquier modo, ella lo veía así._

_Renée y Charlie, consolaban la muerte de su hija a través de la vida del pequeño Andrew, que llegó a ser la luz de su esperanza en un momento tan devastador para los padres, como lo era el perder a un hijo. Pero como a ella, la idea de ver a Camille en Andrew, era lo que les daba fuerzas para seguir adelante._

_No fueron los únicos que llegaron de visita al hospital durante aquellas semanas: Riley, amigo íntimo de Bella, siempre se preocupaba de estar con ella; también unas buenas amigas de su hermana desde el tiempo de la universidad estuvieron pendientes de la evolución del niño, al igual que amigos de la familia, que no dejaron de brindar su apoyo. Por parte de Edward, llegaban algunas personas, pero muy pocas, y entre las que Bella recordaba con mayor regularidad llegar ahí, eran a Marcus, un hombre alto y delgado, que siempre vestía de traje; de ojos claros y amables, y que en su cabello oscuro dejaba ver algunas canas, calculando Bella que aquel hombre estaría cerca de los cincuenta años, y quien sabia ella era chofer de Edward, aunque por lo que conversó alguna vez con él, y por el trato entre ambos, había una relación de más confianza entre ambos._

_―Realmente este niño heredó la tenacidad de tu hermana ―le dijo alguna vez en la que ambos coincidieron en la sala de espera. Ella sonrió y agradeció ese comentario, con el que estaba tan de acuerdo―. Siempre hablaba de ti, ¿sabes? Camille se sentía realmente orgullosa de tenerte como hermana, y estaba segura que te convertirías en una profesional de las ollas en el futuro._

_―¿Profesional de las ollas? ―Preguntó Bella, con la emoción quemándole la garganta. Que él dijera eso, que Camille hubiera hablado de otros sobre ella, la llenaba de amor, pero además aquel comentario la hizo sonreír, porque esa era la manera en la que ella, se refería a su futuro sueño. Ante ese comentario, ambos se rieron, concluyendo que esa era la mejor manera de recordar a Camille: con una risa en los labios._

_Otra de las personas que visitaba muy seguido el hospital, era la mujer a la que Bella vio salir de la recamara donde Edward se preparaba para su boda, minutos antes que ella entrara. La mujer alta, delgada de tez oscura, con facciones finas como las de una modelo de pasarela, luciendo siempre conjuntos de ropa de diseñador, muy elegantes, se paseaba a diario por el centro hospitalario. A veces se le veía hablando en susurros con Marcus, pero casi todo el tiempo estaba junto a Edward. A veces lo tomaba de su brazo y le susurraba cosas al oído, lo miraba con intensidad y le sonreía con coquetería, disgustando a Bella que pensaba que aquella familiaridad entre ambos era impropia en ese momento y en aquel lugar._

_―¿Y esa quién es? ―le preguntó una vez Riley, que la estaba acompañando en la sala de espera mientras bebían café. Había coincido con él, la visita de esa mujer, que como las veces anteriores, había llegado hasta el hospital y conversaba con Edward en una esquina, mientras le sujetaba las manos._

_Bella levantó los hombros, mirando con reprobación primero a su cuñado y su amiga, y luego a Riley._

_―Una amiga, eso dijo él._

_―Son "muy buenos amigos", al parecer…_

_Se oyó la risa cantarina de la mujer de rasgos afroamericanos, que indignó a Bella. Edward miraba hacia el suelo con el labio torcido, como divertido por algo que su amiga le había dicho, mientras ella sin tapujos se reía. Se levantó entonces de su silla, haciéndola chirrear, provocando que los dos amiguitos desviaran su vista hacia ella, que agarró su bolso de la silla contigua y se lo cruzó al pecho. Riley se levantó rápidamente, decidido a acompañar a su amiga a cualquier parte, pues para eso él había llegado hasta allí._

_Entonces, Edward desvió su atención de Senna hacia Bella, acercándose a ella, frunciendo su entrecejo. Vio en ella su enojo y quiso saber de qué se trataba._

_―¿Sucede algo?_

_―Me voy._

_―En un rato entraremos con Andrew, dijiste a tus padres que te quedarías…_

_―Pero no puedo quedarme._

_Senna puso una mano sobre el hombro de Edward, y sonriéndole a Bella, intervino:_

_―¿Por qué te vas? ¿No quieres ver a tu sobrino?_

_¡Claro que quería, maldita sea! Pero su deseo de llorar frente a la tumba de su hermana era más profundo y más urgente. Cuando estuviera más tranquila regresaría a pedir un pase especial para ver a Andrew, como lo había hecho todos aquellos días._

_―Voy al cementerio ―con la mandíbula tensa y los dientes haciendo presión soltó aquella frase, llena de rencor, mirando primero a la entrometida mujer y luego a Edward, cuando agregó―, a ver a mi hermana muerta._

_Sin más salió echando chispas de la sala, seguida por su fiel amigo Riley, que ni siquiera le preguntó si quería que la llevara, simplemente abrió la puerta de su auto del lado del acompañante, entrando Bella en silencio, silencio que invadió el carro, mientras Riley conducía hacia el cementerio, mismo voto silencio que él se obligó a tomar cuando entraron y caminaron directo hacia la sepultura de Camille, que estaba adornada con rosas blancas._

_Ahí Bella se dejó caer, cubriendo su rostro entre las manos. A veces, como aquellas, la mezcla de sentimientos la superaba y cuando ocurría, corría a refugiarse como siempre donde su hermana reposaba._

_―Te echo de menos…―balbuceaba ella, hincada sobre la hierba verde que rodeaba a lápida de su hermana, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su memoria la llevara a tiempos felices, donde ambas reían por nada._

**OO**

"Te echo de menos, Cami"…

Secó una lágrima que cayó por su mejilla, alzando su cabeza hacia la pequeña y vieja ventana de marcos de madera blanca, percatándose que el sol ya se había ocultado. Agradecía que el día hubiese transcurrido rápido, aunque fuese entre ollas y platos sucios, cubetas con agua y jabón, trapos sucios, escobas y toda la indumentaria necesaria para mantener todo aceptablemente limpio.

Se escabulló un par de veces hacia el sector donde los trabajadores guardaban sus artículos personales, donde había un teléfono a disposición de éstos, marcando el número fijo de la casa donde ahora vivía, para contarle a la señora Ester, —dueña de la casa y quien accedió amablemente a cuidar al niño mientras trabajaba— que ya había encontrado un buen trabajo y que comenzó ese mismo día, y que ya los detalles se los daría en la noche, al momento de llegar a casa. Andrew, según la amable mujer, se portó como todo un caballero y no dio ningún tipo de problemas, y para su tranquilidad, ella y su esposo, se sentían muy feliz de cuidar al pequeñito.

La última vez que se escabulló al sector de camarines, fue para soltar el llanto por los recuerdos dolorosos que trajeron las imágenes de su hermana y todo lo vivido. La extrañaba y necesitaba de la protección que ella le hacía sentir, pero sabía que ahora debía arreglárselas sola, que ya no estaba ella y de momento, ni sus padres para protegerla. Volvió a llamar a la casa, avisando que en menos de una hora estaría de regreso, y después de aquello lavó su cara, arregló su nuevo corte de cabello y salió rumbo a la cocina, que en ese momento estaba casi desierta, salvo por el chef principal que quedaba allí.

El trabajo del todo había cesado y al parecer, todo el personal, el más antiguo al menos, se encontraba en el salón principal dándole la bienvenida al hijo del dueño que acababa de llegar. Pese a todo, pensaba mientras se deshacía de su delantal, había sido un buen primer día. Y aunque el ajetreo del trabajo no había mantenido a raya los recuerdos, la hizo sentirse capaz de sobrellevar su vida y la de Andrew… o sea Gordon. Y pese a que su labor no fue más allá de lavar innumerables ollas, sartenes, vajilla, limpiar suelos, asear mesones, sentía que estaba dando inicio a su sueño dentro de una cocina, y por la mucha literatura biográfica de los grandes chefs que admiraba, sabía que muchos partieron exactamente donde ella estaba ahora, así que se sintió esperanzada. Había sentido la dinámica tan atractiva que se desarrollaba en esa cocina, y con toda su alma deseaba ser parte de ella.

―Creo que todo está limpio… ¿crees que pueda irme?

El hombre de canas que estaba hojeando una revista gourmet francesa mientras bebía un café sobre la mesa de trabajo, levantó sus ojos hacia la chica de pelo de fuego y le sonrió con amabilidad.

―Supongo que sí, has trabajado mucho para ser tu primer día…

―Pensé que en medio de cocinar tantos platillos, no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia―reconoció ella, alzándose de hombros. Él sonrió, y tras beber un sorbo de su café negro, aclaró:

―Conozco a todos los que se mueven dentro de mi cocina, niña. Por cierto, ¿por qué no estás adentro celebrando con el resto?

―Me temo que no fui invitada. Acabo de llegar y…

―No necesitas invitación para eso. Después de cada cierre, todo mundo se junta a tomar una cerveza, además hoy es un día especial por la llegada de Derek.

―¿Y usted por qué no está con ellos?

―No soy muy sociable. Además ya compartí un poco con ellos, ahora hojeo una revista que mi sobrino me trajo de regalo.

―¿Su sobrino?

―Víctor, el padre de Derek, es en mi hermano. Por cierto, soy Miguel ―extendió su mano hacia ella, que no demoró en tomar.

―Soy Be… soy Nadia.

Se estaban estrechando la mano cuando la puerta batiente hizo su sonido característico al abrirse y cerrarse, apareciendo por esta un hombre a quien Nadia evaluó mientras se acercaba a ellos con pasos largos: era alto, casi de un metro noventa de estatura, con el pelo negro como el carbón y algo rizado, pómulos esculpidos, labios delineados, y con unos penetrantes e intensos ojos de color azul, marcado por espesas pestañas. Tragó grueso cuando se encontró con su atractiva sonrisa y no fue necesario mirarse al espejo para saber que se había ruborizado.

―Ahora entiendo por qué no estás afuera con nosotros ―con voz profunda pero divertida, el recién llegado se hizo oír, sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de sus labios. Ella tuvo que bajar la cabeza y fijar sus ojos en sus botas para conservar la calma.

―¿No te habrías quedado con la compañía de esta hermosa señorita, si hubieses estado en mi lugar?

―No lo dudes ―dijo, y Nadia tuvo que hacer ejercicio de respiraciones para mantenerse en calma. Muchas cosas habían pasado en su vida que ahora la mantenía con un carácter mesurado. Si hubiera sido otra, si hubiera sido la de antes, ella ya le estaría coqueteando a ese chico.

Oyó que el chef y el hombre comenzaban a hablar sobre cocina por supuesto, comentando seguro algún artículo de la revista que Miguel tenía en sus manos, intuyendo Nadia que ese era un buen momento para hacer la retirada. Susurró un débil "con su permiso" y tuvo la intención de girarse y retirarse de una vez, pero apenas alcanzó a mover sus pies, cuando por la parte superior de su brazo una mano la detuvo. Segundos más tarde, sintió que su mentón fue alzado por un par de dedos, topándose con los ojos azules del hombre y la sonrisa de su rostro que no había desparecido.

―Supongo que no te vas ―le dijo él, sin soltarle el rostro. Ella parpadeó rápido, varias veces por lo nerviosa que se hallaba y tuvo que carraspear antes de contestar.

―Ya terminé mi trabajo y me esperan en casa.

―Eso no lo dudo. Si yo estuviera en casa esperando por ti, no dejaría de mirar el reloj, ansioso por que llegaras.

De fondo se oyó la risa ronca de Miguel, que después de eso, agarró la taza, su revista y salió de la cocina, dejando a los jóvenes a solas.

Y Nadia por su lado, no podía creerlo. No podía creer lo que el atractivo hombre acababa de decirle. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, y como si él oyera sus pensamientos, aclaró su duda.

―Soy Derek, y sí, soy el hijo recién llegado del dueño.

―Ah… ―. Dio un paso atrás, soltándose del agarre suave de Derek en su barbilla―. Soy Nadia, y es mi primer día de trabajo aquí.

―Me alegra mucho. Ahora, ¿me acompañas adentro? Hay comida y cerveza…

―No puedo, lo siento ―. Dio media vuelta y sin despedirse, caminó de regreso al sector de los camarines por sus cosas personales para salir rumbo a casa. Debería pedir un taxi porque aún no se habituaba a la locomoción, pensaba mientras atravesaba el pasillo hacia allá, cuando otra vez, la misma mano que antes la detuvo por el brazo y la hizo girarse sobre sí.

―¿Alguien viene por ti?

―Voy a tomar un taxi.

―¿Y dónde vives?

Nadia le dijo el sector donde residía y Derek lanzo un bufido, negando con la cabeza.

―Un taxi te va a salir caro hasta allí, déjame que te lleve, por favor.

Nadia tragó grueso. Ella sabía que el taxi sería un despilfarro de dinero, y no estaba en posición de dilapidar el poco ahorro que le quedaba, aunque ya tuviera un trabajo. ¿Pero aceptar que alguien a quien había recién conocido la llevara a casa? Eso no estaba bien, incluso era peligroso, además estaba él, en medio de una celebración; pero no supo si la sonrisita torcida en concordancia con los azules ojos de Derek fue la que lentamente la llevó a asentir con la cabeza, provocando que la sonrisa del muchacho se intensificara.

―Yo… gracias, te lo agradecería. Voy por mi bolso.

―Aquí espero.

Pasaron por el salón principal, donde quedaban un par de personas. Nadia habló con su jefe, mientras que Derek se calzaba una chaqueta y tomaba las llaves del vehículo de su padre. Se metieron en la Ford Explorer de Víctor y Derek se puso en marcha en medio del tráfico.

Nadia debía de reconocer sobre lo cómoda que se sintió hablando con Derek en el viaje a casa. Le contó de sus estudios en el extranjero, de lo mucho que había aprendido y de lo ilusionado que estaba de abrir de una vez su restaurante. Aclaró, con picardía, que era soltero y sin hijos, y ciertamente quiso saber sobre Nadia. Cuando ella le dijo que también era soltera y sin hijo, el lanzó una exclamación de triunfo que a ella la hizo reír.

―Presumo que vives hace muy poco aquí, ¿de dónde vienes?

―De muy lejos ―respondió a la defensiva, removiéndose en su asiento, sin quitar la vista de la ventana. Él la miró de soslayo e intuyó que aquella chica escondía muchos secretos por su forma de contestar y por algo más que advirtió en sus ojos cuando la vio por primera vez en la cocina. Por respeto a aquella intuición y sin afán de entristecerla ni parecer entrometido, dejó las preguntas hasta allí, desviando el tema hacia asuntos del restaurante. Disfrutó de saber que ella compartía la misma pasión por la comida que él, y la ilusión de algún día seguir sus pasos.

―Bueno, ya sabes, cuando abra mi restaurante, te vienes conmigo…

―No creo que…

―Te vienes conmigo. Voy a cuadruplicar tu sueldo si es necesario y ciertamente no voy a tenerte lavando trastos. ¿No se te hace atractivo? Imagínate, vestida con tu delantal blanco de chef, como mi ayudante…

Ella se mordió el labio, porque claro que le ilusionaba, pero no tenía estudios como él, que había ido a perfeccionarse con los mejores chefs al extranjero.

―Debo estudiar primero. Y para eso, debo ahorrar trabajando en cualquier cosa…

―No cualquier cosa, Nadia. Trabajarás cerca de mí y yo te ayudaré a cumplir tus sueños, solo déjame ayudarte.

―Ya has hecho bastante, trayéndome a casa ―dijo, indicando una casa de color verde agua con un árbol de ciruelos plantado en su antejardín. Él detuvo el motor y se giró hacia ella. Inspiró profundo e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

―Pocas veces he sentido fascinación a primera vista con alguien, como me ha pasado contigo.

Nadia tuvo que tragar grueso y bajar su vista por la sinceridad tan abrupta de las palabras de él, pero Derek no dejó que eso durara mucho, tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarle. Se mantuvo en silencio unos buenos segundos contemplándola en silencio, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a soltarla.

―Ahora ve adentro, Nadia, antes que no aguante más y te bese de una vez.

Ella abrió los ojos como dos platos, y tras tartamudear un agradecimiento, se bajó como rayo del jeep, corriendo hacia la casa.

Cuando Ester, la anciana dueña de casa, le abrió la puerta a su inquilina, dio un respingo de la impresión, por verla tan diferente con ese corte y ese cabello tan… rojo.

―¿Qué, no le gusta? ―Preguntó Nadia, pasándose la mano por el cabello. La anciana sonrió mientras asentía, tomando del brazo a la joven muchacha para llevarla hacia la cocina y hacerla comer.

―Si tuviera tu edad, no hubiera dudado en hacerlo. Además, eres tan linda que incluso calva te verías hermosa.

―Gracias Ester.

El viejo Eloy, esposo de Ester también se sorprendió, pero lanzó un silbido de admiración hacia la joven.

―¿Lo ves, vieja? Esa es la moda, no el pelo blanco como tú insistes en llevarlo.

Nadia sonrió, agradeciendo el ambiente amable y acogedor de aquella casa que la había cobijado, y sobre todo por aquel matrimonio con quien había tenido la suerte de toparse, que en realidad eran dos ángeles para ella.

Después de resumirles a los ancianos sobre su primer día de trabajo, subió hasta su habitación y se inclinó sobre la cama donde su sobrinito dormía plácidamente. Había sido muy bien abrigado con mantas de lana y resguardado por almohadones a su alrededor, para evitar que cayera. Le acarició su frente con el dedo y su cabello rubio oscuro que ya había crecido en su cabeza, después de ocho meses de nacido. Era tan hermoso, y tan parecido a Camille…

―Tú vives en él, Cami ―susurró, antes de dejar un beso en su frente al niño por quien saldría adelante.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Ey! Muchas gracias a todas quienes están siguiendo esta historia. Es muy valiosa para mi vuestra compañía en esta locura, así que mi total agradecimiento. Espero no defraudarles. **

**A doña Gaby Madriz, a Maritza Maddox quienes me ayudan con la edición de cada capítulo y a Miss Manu de Marte encargada de los adelantos en el grupo... GRACIAS NENAS, SON UN TREMENDO EQUIPO Y UN GRAN APOYO PARA MI.**

**Bueno pues, veamos qué nos trae este capítulo. Besotes a todas...**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Antes de salir de casa, Nadia, llenó de besos el rostro risueño del pequeño Gordon, que se reía con los ataques de besos que ella le propinaba. Le partía el alma dejarlo y no volver a verlo hasta la noche cuando ya estaba dormido, pero debía hacerlo. Todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era por él y no daría marcha atrás.

Con un cariñoso beso se despidió de los ancianos y les aseguró que llamaría durante el día para ver cómo estaba el niño, aunque los abuelos insistieron en que no se preocupara, que el pequeño estaría bien y que si alguna eventualidad se presentaba ellos no tardarían en llamarla.

Así que con la tranquilidad que los abuelos le infundieron, Nadia salió de casa con un poco más de tiempo para tomar la locomoción colectiva y acostumbrarse a los tiempos de ésta. Aprendió sobre dónde debía tomar el autobús y dónde debía bajarse, debiendo caminar al menos dos cuadras luego para llegar al restaurante, donde arribó justo a tiempo.

Debía reunirse aquella mañana con el jefe, Don Víctor, y delinear con él sus horarios de trabajo y sus honorarios. Así que apenas entrar por la puerta lateral para los empleados, lo primero que hizo fue saludar a los otros trabajadores y solicitar que alguien le dijera cómo llegar a la oficina de don Víctor. Sean, el chico con el que trabajó codo a codo lavando ollas y sartenes, la llevó a la oficina del jefe, en donde al entrar tras golpear, lo encontró sentado detrás de un gran escritorio de vieja madera gastado por el tiempo, mientras se carcajeaba y tomaba una taza de café. Frente a él para su sorpresa, estaba Derek, quien apenas vio a Nadia la deslumbró con una sonrisa luminosa.

―Cuéntame, Nadia, qué tal tu primer día de trabajo ―con mucha afabilidad preguntó el jefe, después de invitarla a sentarse. Nadia retorcía sus manos y sentía la intensidad de la mirada de Derek aun sobre ella. Enderezó su espalada, pasó las palmas de las manos sobre sus pantalones de jeans azul y carraspeó antes de contestar:

―Fue una locura, pero estoy muy contenta de trabajar en un lugar como este.

―¿La oyes? ―Le preguntó Víctor a su hijo ―Ella es feliz trabajando en cualquier cosa, ojalá todos los jóvenes fueran como tú, cariño.

―Pero seguro que el trabajo de lavar y trapear no está en los planes de largo plazo de Nadia, ¿verdad? ―acotó Derek, siempre con sus ojos puestos en la chica.

―Pues….pues no, quiero estudiar cocina, y creo que aprender el oficio desde abajo en un lugar como este, es lo mejor.

―Dios, niña, sigue con ese espíritu y vas a llegar muy lejos ―le alentó Víctor. Tomó el papel que Nadia había dejado sobre la mesa y lo leyó pasando por sus datos personales. ―Pequeña, dame tu identificación para sacarle una copia y archivarla, eso al menos necesitamos.

Los ojos de la pobre Nadia se abrieron desmesuradamente y sintió que el aire abandonaba su cuerpo. ¿Su identificación? Había escondido ese documento al fondo de su maleta, decidida a dejar atrás su verdadera identidad al menos mientras pensaba con más claridad sobre lo que debía hacer con la vida que estaba tratando de dejar atrás, con su identidad y la personalidad de Bella Swan, y no fue previsora en contactarse con alguien que hiciera para ella una identificación falsa, sus contactos no daban para tanto.

―Yo… señor… no tengo mi identificación… la perdí en el viaje de camino acá…

Víctor inspiró y torció la boca con preocupación, pues no era su estilo tener a personal trabajando sin un contrato de por medio, pero esa niña le inspiraba tanta ternura, que tras soltar la respiración, asintió, aceptando la disculpa de Nadia.

―Has los trámites necesario para recuperar tu identificación, no es bueno que andes por la calle sin ella, ¿bien? Mientras, trabajaras por honorarios mensuales, y cuando traigas tu identificación, podemos hacer tu contrato.

―Muchas, muchas gracias, señor.

―Voy a pedir que fotocopien esto, regreso en un momento.

Derek, que se mantuvo en silencio durante el rato que su padre se entrevistaba con Nadia, no dejó de evaluarla mientras ella hablaba. Reparó en sus manos retorciéndose y en su tono de voz, percibiendo el miedo en la chica, sobretodo su nerviosismo cuando se le pidió su identificación, entonces supo enseguida que algo escondía.

Nadia en tanto se quedó mirando fijo hacia el frente, pensando en que la suerte no la había abandonado y olvidándose del hombre junto a ella, hasta que la mano de éste le tomó el mentón y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Esta vez, Derek no sonreía, estaba serio, evaluándola.

―Qué escondes, Nadia, a qué le tienes tanto miedo ―susurró, pasando sus dedos largos sobre los delgados labios de la chica, mientras ella temblaba y se sentía encandilada por la mirada azul intensa del hombre que le hablaba entre susurros.

Fue entonces que Nadia se levantó y salió corriendo de la oficina del jefe, sin esperar que este regresara. Bajó las escaleras de madera y por el pasillo de adentró a la zona de vestidores, donde afortunadamente no había nadie, cerrando la puerta y dejando caer su espalda sobre la fría muralla de concreto, con su mano sobre el pecho agitado. Debía calmarse y aprender a reaccionar, porque seguro que con su manera de reaccionar hace un instante frente a Derek, la había puesto en evidencia. Pero, Dios, más que ese hombre descubriendo su verdad, era la intensidad de su mirada la que la había hecho salir corriendo… y es que ya una vez se vio perdida en unos ojos tan intensos como esos, perdida en unos ojos verdes, los que finalmente fueron su perdición.

****OOO****

_Renée y Charlie prácticamente vivían en la casa que Edward compró para vivir con su familia, la que Camille alcanzó a disfrutar muy poco. Sin duda su muerte seguía pesando en el corazón de ellos, pero Andrew había sido especialista en traer la alegría que la muerte de su madre se llevó. Bella también intentaba ir lo que más podía, siempre intentando casi en contra de sí misma hacerlo cuando Edward no está en casa. Odiaba verlo y recordar a la mujer de rasgos afroamericanos siempre cerca de él, sin el mínimo de respeto por su hermana que lleva apenas algunos meses de muerta. _

_Pero había otra cosa que odiaba con más intensidad que a Senna: se odiaba a ella misma por los sentimientos de celos cuando supo a Edward con otra mujer que no era ella. Odiaba sentir que había estado traicionando a su hermana con el pensamiento desde el mismo momento que conoció a Edward Cullen, y odiaba no ser suficiente para consolarlo. Odiaba ver como él deja que aquella mujer escultural y sensual se colgara de su cuello y le hablara al oído, y por sobre todo odiaba no ser ella la que hiciera eso. _

_―Tus padres acaban de irse, Bella ―le dijo Tanya, esposa de Marcus, que se encargaba de las cosas del hogar. No era como una sirvienta común y corriente, advirtió Bella la primera vez que la vio. Siempre vestía un elegante traje de dos piezas y un moño atando su cabello dorado rojizo, y las facciones de su rostro tan delineadas y perfectas no pasaban desapercibidas para nadie, mucho menos con ese color de ojos de un verde tan profundo. Pero no sólo por su aspecto daba a entender que era mucho más que la mujer encargada de los asuntos de la casa, sino por la familiaridad con la que se trataba con Edward, advirtiendo esto Bella las veces que la vio llegar al hospital cuando su hermana y el niño aún estaban allí. Era muy amable, igual que su esposo Marcus, aunque entre ambos había una clara diferencia de edad al menos de veinte años. _

_—Vaya… ¿puedo entrar a ver a Andrew?_

_―La pregunta está de más, claro que puedes. Está en la salita de televisión._

_Cuando entró, Andrew estaba sentado en una sillita alrededor de una montaña de juguetes de todos los estilos, concentrándose en los juguetes de uno y otro. Jane, una mujer menuda de estatura, con su piel pálida y su cabello rubio casi albino, desvió su vista del pequeño a quien se encargaba de cuidar y le sonrió a Bella en bienvenida. De las personas que trabajaban en esa casa, era la única que trataba a Edward con el respeto de una verdadera subordinada hacia su jefe. Era joven, quizás un año mayor que Bella, y por el trato que desde siempre le dio a Andrew, estaba de más decir que adoraba a los niños. _

_―¡Mira quien vino a verte, Andrew! ¡Es tía Bella!_

_Bella soltó su bolso sobre la alfombra persa de la sala y se apresuró a la silla del niño para levantarlo en sus brazos y besar su rostro hermoso y angelical. _

_―Cómo estás, Jane. Cómo se ha portado este bandido ―quiso saber, hundiendo su nariz en el hueco perfumado del cuello del bebé, provocando que el niño soltara graciosos gorgoritos. Se instaló sobre la alfombra y cargó al bebé entre sus brazos, mientras comentaba con la niñera sobre los avances del pequeño Andrew._

_―Hace un rato lo hubieras visto, cómo le jalaba el pelo a su padre y sonreía…_

_La sonrisa de Bella se petrificó en su rostro, desviándolo de a poco hacia la niñera, que trataba de poner algo de orden en ese caos infantil. _

_―¿Edward está aquí?_

_―El señor no se ha movido de casa hoy. Ha pasado mucho tiempo con el niño, incluso con tus padres. Hace poco llegó la señorita Senna y está con ella en el despacho._

_"Por supuesto" pensó Bella, haciendo una mueca, tratando de olvidarse que su cuñado y esa mujer estaban en la misma casa. ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿Cuánto rato llevaban encerrados en la oficina de Edward? ¿El tiempo suficiente para que para que Senna y Edward…? "Basta, Bella, ¿a ti qué demonios te importa" se auto reprendió, concentrándose de regreso en su sobrinito. _

_Se levantó del suelo después de una hora, para que Jane pudiera darle su biberón y hacerlo dormir. Caminó a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua y regresar a ver a su sobrino antes de irse. De regreso, por el pasillo, pasó por fuera de la puerta que daba a la oficina de Edward y no aguantó la tentación de quedarse de pie fuera de ésta cuando oyó la inconfundible y desagradable sonrisa de Senna. Se acercó un poco más y puso su oído sobre esta para intentar escuchar, y sin darse cuenta, una de sus manos ya estaba sobre el pomo haciéndolo girar para abrirla y ver qué sucedía allí. Y para su pesar, lo que vio por la diminuta rendija, hizo que la hiel se le fuera a la boca, con una sensación de asco que la perturbó. _

_La mujer estaba sentada sobre el escritorio de Edward, con sus manos afirmadas hacia atrás sobre la base de la mesa, y su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba. Sus ojos estaba cerrados y su boca entreabierta lanzando gemidos eróticos. Bella tragó grueso cuando vio la mata de cabello de Edward que se asomaba entre las piernas de la mujer… ¡Joder! Y fue suficiente para ella. Sin detenerse siquiera a cerrar la puerta, se alejó de allí y corrió por el pasillo de regreso a la sala de televisión, donde Jane seguía con su labor de niñera. _

_―¿Te sientes bien? ―le susurró cuando vio a Bella tan alterada y roja como un tomate, respirando dificultosamente, como si hubiera corrido una maratón, agarrando enérgicamente su cartera del suelo, cruzándosela enseguida por el torso._

_―Yo… sí, estoy bien… sólo… sólo tengo que irme rápido de aquí…_

_―Pero quizás tus padres regresen para cenar, eso dijeron. ¿Por qué no los esperas?_

_―Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, cosas de la escuela, ya sabes… ―se excusó, pasando sus manos reiteradamente por su cabellera castaña. Estaba nerviosa, le temblaban las manos y no sabía bien por qué. _

_―Que pena que no puedas quedarte…_

_―¿Bella?_

_Los temblores se intensificaron y el deseo de correr aumentó considerablemente cuando oyó tras ella la voz de Edward. Ni siquiera lo miró, ni siquiera se despidió de Jane antes de salir corriendo de la sala, no alcanzando a llegar muy lejos, cuando Edward la atrapó en el corredor._

_―¿Joder, pequeña, qué te pasa?_

_—¡Suéltame, Edward! ―forcejeó ella, intentando soltarse del fiero agarre de él―. Deja que me vaya…_

_―No antes que me digas qué te pasa._

_―Yo sé lo que le pasa ―. La desagradable voz de Senna interrumpió el forcejeo de ambos. Edward rodó los ojos y soltó a Bella, girándose hacia ella._

_―Te pedí que me esperaras adentro._

_―Lo siento… es que saliste tan rápido… ―Se acercó a él y dejó un beso en su mejilla, mirando con a Bella con aire de superioridad ―. Nos interrumpieron en lo mejor…_

_―¡Basta, Senna! _

_―Calma, querido, sólo vine a ver si todo estaba bien. Te espero adentro, no demores… ―y tras volver a ver a Bella de pies a cabeza, apretó el brazo de Edward, le guiñó un ojo y regresó por el corredor hacia la oficina. _

_Edward bufó, se dio la vuelta, y vio a Bella que estaba paralizada, con rostro descompuesto, ruborizada. Negó con la cabeza y poco a poco se acercó a ella hasta que la tomó por el rostro. _

_―No deberías haber abierto esa puerta, Bella…_

_Por supuesto, Edward se había percatado de que la puerta estaba abierta y por eso había salido de inmediato para saber quién lo había hecho. Cuando supo que Bella estaba en casa, supo también que ella había curioseado en su oficina. _

_―¿Tan poco respeto le tienes a la memoria de mi hermana? ―preguntó en un susurro, a la vez que una lágrima surcaba su mejilla. Entonces, como reaccionando, dio un paso atrás, soltándose de Edward, y quitando con rabia la lágrima de su mejilla ―¿Sabes? No tiene por qué importarme, así que te pido me disculpes por meter mi nariz donde no debo. Puedes regresar adentro y terminar lo que estabas haciendo con esa… mujer. _

_Edward inspiró y soltó lento el aire por la nariz, metiendo la mano a los bolsillos y esbozando una pequeña y descarada sonrisa._

_―¿A caso estás celosa, pequeña? ¿Olvidas el regalo de bodas que me hiciste?_

_Bella apretó su mandíbula con furia, al igual que sus puños, y tras gruñirle un "Maldito desgraciado, hijo de puta" se dio la vuelta y salió de esa casa, como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? ¿Qué se cree? _

_Caminó un par de cuadras, pisando duro, con rabia, sobre el asfalto, intentando sacar de su cabeza la imagen que una y otra vez se cruzaba en su cabeza… la imagen de esa mujer sobre el escritorio de Edward mientras él…. ¡Joder! ¡Era un imbécil, un inconsciente! ¡Y ella era una estúpida por hacer tan obvia su reacción ante él! _

_Alzó la mano e hizo parar un taxi, se metió y le pidió al chofer que la llevara a la calle donde vivía su amigo Riley. Fue por acto reflejo que lo hizo, necesitaba sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza… pero no podía mentirse a ella misma, pues muchas veces, muchas noches de vela viendo películas porno con escenas muy similares a las que vio en el despacho de Edward, se imaginaba a ella y a ese estúpido y atractivo hombre como protagonistas. Muchas veces ella deseó estar en el lugar que Senna, sentada sobre el escritorio de Edward… y eso la hacía sentirse más furiosa, sobre todo cuando recordaba a su hermana… _

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de tranquilizarse a medida que el coche se acercaba a la casa de su amigo, con quien había dejado de lado esas actividades lascivas por todo lo que había pasado últimamente, pero en ese momento necesitaba sacarse a Edward de la cabeza, necesitaba sentir otros labios, otras manos hurgando en su cuerpo, y Riley sabía cómo hacerlo._

_Fue una sorpresa para el chico de dieciocho años, abrir la puerta de su casa y recibir sin previo aviso el beso profundo y rabioso de Bella, que no se detuvo ni siquiera a saludarlo. Simplemente echó sus brazos en torno al cuello del chico y lo besó, y él ciertamente no demoró en contestarle._

_―¡Joder, Bella! ―exclamó él, cuando ella besó y chupó su cuello, mientras sus manos descendían hasta sus nalgas y las apretaban con fuerza. _

_―Llévame a tu cuarto, Riley ―pidió jadeando, entre beso y beso, mientras con el pie cerraba la puerta de la casa de su amigo. Sus padres trabajan todo el día, sabía ella, por eso su seguridad en sus acciones, y aunque hubieran estado, no le hubiese importado. Ya otras veces con ellos en casa, ella se había colado al cuarto del chico, así que ese no era problema. _

_Subieron corriendo las escaleras hacia la recamara de tono azul de Riley, cayendo ambos a la cama, él sobre ella, besándose como si les quedara poco tiempo. Riley se apresuró en meter sus manos bajo la camiseta blanca de Bella, hasta dar con sus pechos, los que estrujó sobre la tela del sujetador. Ella se retorció y dejó que la lengua de su buen amigo invadirá su boca, mientras sus cuerpos se movían uno friccionando al otro. _

_―Dios, nena, podríamos hacerlo de una vez…―propuso él, ahora bajando su mano hasta el botón del pantalón de Bella, en busca de su entrepierna, la que encontró húmeda y dispuesta. Ella se arqueaba y suspiraba de placer por las atenciones de Riley en esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, ofreciéndole su cuerpo, mientras ella jalaba su cabello y dejaba que él la besara allí. _

_"Dios, cómo se sentirán sus labios allí…"_

_―Podrías… podrías besarme… justo allí ―jadeó fuerte cuando él hacía círculos con su dedo en su deseoso clítoris. Alzó un poco su cabeza, dejando de besar el cuello de Bella y torció su boca en una sonrisa hermosa y sensual. _

_―Seguro que sí, nena. Estoy ansioso desde hace mucho de ver y probarte justo donde tú quieres ―metía y sacaba su dedo, provocando que ella respirara pesado. _

_Desabotonó rápido el pantalón de Bella y lo bajó un poco hasta las rodilla, inclinando su nariz sobre su pubis e inhaló el aroma que manaba de ella. Como loco bajó las braguitas blancas, abrió las piernas de ella y su boca estuvo lamiendo y succionando su clítoris en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella gemía intensamente, aferrada con sus manos a la ropa de cama, perdiéndose en las sensaciones, cerrando los ojos e imaginándose que era la boca de otro hombre la que disfrutaba y la hacía disfrutar de esa sensación tan profunda y placentera, como nunca antes lo sintió. _

_Su orgasmo llegó como nunca antes, dejándola luego totalmente rendida, liviana como una pluma. Él, cayó de regreso sobre ella con todo su cuerpo y la besó, percibiendo los restos de sus propios fluidos en la boca de Riley. No estaba segura que estuviera bien, pero le supo un sabor eróticamente delicioso. _

_―Bella, no me pidas que me detenga aquí, sigamos adelante… tengo un montón de condones escondidos bajo mi cama… _

_Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Una cosa era jugar con ese tipo de travesuras, travesuras que esa tarde ciertamente habían subido de nivel, y otra cosa era perder su virginidad. Podría haberlo hecho con Riley, que era el único que había vivido ese tipo de sensaciones, pero quería estar segura, algo dentro de ella la hacía querer esperar. _

_―Hoy no, Riley… pero ha sido increíble. _

_―Soy un semental, nena._

_Sonrieron y se besaron, relajados, para nada avergonzados de lo que había ocurrido entre ambos, aunque a Riley le hubiese gustado seguir adelante con las pericias sexuales que ella estaba descubriendo. Él tenía un poco más de experiencia, digamos que su virginidad era cosa del pasado, pero le volvía loco poder experimentar todo con ella. Pero nada de presionarla, sabía él eso, pues por sobre todo era su amiga y si las cosas seguían así, podría pronto decir que ella era su novia. _

_Después de esa alocada tarde, Bella llegó a su casa cerca de las nueve de la noche, reuniéndose con sus padres quienes estaban sentados en la sala, tomando una taza de té. _

_―¿Estudiando hasta esta hora, cariño? ―preguntó su padre, palmeando el sitio junto a él sobre el sofá. Ella se quitó su chaqueta, lanzó su bolso sobre una mesa y se acomodó junto a su padre, dejando que este la abrazara con cariño. Su madre, estaba justo al lado, quedando ella en el espacio entre ambos. Tomó la mano de su madre y acostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre, disfrutando de la compañía de ellos._

_Sus padres después de llorar amargamente la muerte de Camille, habían desarrollado un temple de paz que probablemente Andrew les daba, su nieto, el niño dentro del cual ellos sentían que aún vivía su hija. Además del tiempo que tuvieron de predisponerse a lo inevitable los ayudó, aunque por mucho que a uno lo preparen, la pena sigue siendo la misma. Bella estaba muy orgullosa de ellos, y de cómo habían logrado canalizar su dolor. _

_―Sí. Estuvimos viendo algunas… cosas ―dijo, jugueteando con el anillo de su madre. _

_―¿Por qué no nos esperaste en casa de Edward, cariño? ―preguntó Renée ―. Fue una cena muy agradable con él y su amiga, esa chica alta, morena…_

_Bella rodó los ojos y quiso poner cara de asco, pero se contuvo. _

_―¿No me digas? _

_―Sí, pero no es todo. Mañana, Andrew se quedará con nosotros todo el día y la noche, pues Edward tiene cosas ineludibles que hacer y en la noche deben estar en la inauguración del club de su amiga._

_―¿De Senna? ¿Un club de ella?_

_―Sí, de esos bien exclusivos donde van los jóvenes, algo así ―respondió Charlie. _

_¡¿De verdad?! Quiso preguntarles ella a sus padres. ¿De verdad reaccionaban así como si nada ante el hecho que esa mujer ya sea parte del mobiliario de la casa de Edward, que cene con él, y que para colmo salga con ella a inauguraciones de bares, o clubes, o lo que sea con esa tipa, cuando su esposa, la hija de ambos acababa de morir hace unos meses atrás? _

_Se excusó entonces con sus padres, y fue a su habitación, mientras ellos hacían planes para pasar el día con su pequeño nieto. _

_Se dejó caer en la cama, de espaldas, con su vista fija en el techo, aun molesta por saber que Edward saldría de farra con esa mujer. De pronto, mordió su labio, ocurriéndosele una locura. Se levantó hasta su escritorio y abrió la tapa de su laptop, abriendo la página de Google, donde tecleó "Senna – club inauguración" abriéndose enseguida una serie de entradas que advertían la apertura del nuevo club de la empresaria Senna McCarthy, a cuyo evento estaba invitado lo más exclusivo de la sociedad. Incluso estaba el link del club, "Diávolo", donde se mostraban fotos del lugar. Fue entonces que concretó la idea en su cabeza, tomando su teléfono móvil y marcándole a Riley, quien después de dos tonos contestó:_

_―¿Ya me extrañas, Bella? ―preguntó con tono risueño, pasando Bella de responder a esa pregunta. _

_―¿Te parece salir mañana de fiesta conmigo? _

_―Uhm… ―titubeó un poco ―¿De fiesta? Claro, pero dime dónde quieres ir._

_―Abrirán un nuevo club y me gustaría ir._

_―¿Un club? Pero… Dios, Bella, me encantaría, pero recuerda que eres menor de edad y…_

_―No te preocupes, Riley, eso no será problema ―aseguró, proponiéndose entrar a esa fiesta a como diera lugar. _

_Al día siguiente, sacó de su ropero un traje corto, gris, brillante y muy ajustado, sin mangas, el que usaría con unos zapatos de tacón negros. Llevaría su cabello suelto y escarmenado y se maquillaría más de lo habitual para parecer al menos mayor de edad. Con suerte y con ese atuendo no le pedirían su identificación. _

_Mintió a sus padres respecto a esa salida nocturna, diciéndole que una de sus compañeras de clase celebraba su cumpleaños, y que a ella le haría bien salir. Sus padres se quedaron tranquilos cuando supieron que Riley iría con ella, además pensaban que ella también debía hacer cosas para distraerse, por eso no pusieron negativa cuando ella les pidió permiso. Casi nunca salía, y cuando lo hacía, era una chica muy prudente, así que confiaron en ella. _

_―Joder, Bella, te ves de lo más sexy ―la saludó Riley con un beso en la mejilla, cuando pasó por ella en el carro de sus padres cerca de las diez de la noche. Él iba vestido con una camisa sencilla y pantalón, ambos de color negro. _

_―También te ves bien, Riley._

_Se subieron al coche y ella le indicó la dirección donde se hallaba el famoso club. Riley encontró un espacio para aparcar casi en frente del local, al otro lado de la calzada, sorprendido por la fila de personas que esperaba tener la suerte de poder entrar y disfrutar de la exclusiva fiesta. _

_―No quiero ser pesimista, pero veo muy difícil que nos dejen entrar. A este tipo de clubes se entra con invitación, y no tenemos una…_

_―Riley, te dije que confiaras en mi. Entraremos a ese club, beberemos tragos deliciosos, bailaremos, y quien sabe más tarde… ―le dijo para convencerlo, extendiendo su mano hacia él, justo en su nuca, donde le tironeó el cabello. Su amigo poco a poco fue sonriendo con malicia, asintiendo._

_―Lo que digas, nena._

_Pasaron a un lado de la larga fila, justo hasta la entrada donde dos hombres, que más bien parecían gorilas, custodiaban el paso de los asistentes. _

_―Queremos entrar al club ―le dijo Bella con mucha seguridad a uno de los grandulones. _

_―¿Tu amigo y tú, tienen su invitación?_

_―Uhm… no._

_El guardia vestido de traje negro torció la boca por la seguridad de la chica y con la cabeza le indicó la fila de personas detrás de ella._

_―Todos ellos están en tu misma situación, y están esperando un milagro, así que toma tu lugar al final de la fila y…_

_―Soy familiar de Edward Cullen, ¿lo conoce? _

_El gorila arrugó su entrecejo cuando a Bella se le ocurrió hacer uso de su conexión con Edward. Él hombre la miró estrechando sus ojos, mientras ella esperaba de brazos cruzados._

_―¿Familia del jefe?_

_Bella no quiso preguntarle por qué le decía jefe, si la dueña del local era la mujer esa, así que guardó en su memoria para averiguar sobre eso al día siguiente._

_―Vaya y pregúntele, seguro está ahí adentro._

_El hombre de seguridad con quien ella hablaba, miró a su colega que también estuvo pendiente del dialogo entre ellos, alzándose de hombros, y dándose media vuelta a continuación para ingresar. Después de cinco minutos regresó y abrió el cordón de seguridad de la entrada._

_―Pueden entrar tu amigo y tú ―dijo con voz ronca, ganándose Bella y Riley un mar de protestas por la gente que detrás de ellos esperaba entrar._

_―¿Tu cuñado es dueño de esto? ―le preguntó Riley un poco asombrado. Ella lo miró y se alzó de hombros. Ahora no quería hablar de eso, quería intentar disfrutar de eso, y quizás ver a su cuñado, pues estaba segura que él ya se encontraba ahí, por supuesto. _

_Las luces y la música sugestiva que sonaba era perfecta para amenizar el lugar, que estaba lleno de gente, tanto en la pista de baile, en la barra que rodeaba a esta, y en la planta superior, donde también había un espacio para bailar y una barra, además de mesas bajas, redondas, dispuesta con sillones donde los comensales conversaban y contemplaban el entorno. _

_―¡Esto está increíble! ―comentó Riley, entusiasmado, mirando a todas partes, con su cuerpo inconscientemente moviéndose al ritmo de la música. _

_Bella arrastró a Riley, que seguía anonadado por el lugar, la música y la gente a su alrededor, haciendo un pedido de tequila para él y una Primavera para ella, y mientras esperaba su trago, ella divagó su vista por el lugar, esperando encontrar algo… o a alguien, hasta que al alzar su vista hacia el sector superior lo vio rodeado de otras personas. Se lo quedó mirando mucho, esperando que la viera, pues sabía que ella estaba ahí._

_―¡Anda nena, no nos quedemos aquí, vamos a bailar! ―gritó Riley por sobre la música, después que se bebió de una su vaso de tequila, tomándola de la mano y empujándola hacia la pista, donde comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. _

_Bella se dejó llevar por la música, cerrando sus ojos y moviéndose al compás de esta, dejando que su amigo la tomara por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, mordiéndole y besándole el cuello. Todo en el ambiente daba pie para que las feromonas se sintieran potentes, al menos eso pensaba Bella, mientras se dejaba llevar por las caricias de su compañero. _

_Compartió baile con otros desconocidos, que intentaron sacarle información sobre cómo se llamaba o proponiéndole seguir la fiesta en algún otro lugar más privado, carcajeándose ella y declinando de lo más coqueta a sus invitaciones. _

_Cuando se sintió cansada y cuando estuvo de regreso en los brazos de Riley, le pidió que se acercaran a la barra donde había quedado su vaso de margarita. Bebió del trago dulce que el barman había preparado para ella, disfrutando de los sabores dulces de las frutas mezclarse con el amargor del pisco. Era un trago que antes había probado sin alcohol, el que ahora le parecía fantástico y justo para ella que no tenía mucha experiencia con ese tipo de tragos. _

_―Voy al tocador ―le dijo a Riley a quien dejó bebiendo su segundo chupito de tequila. Mientras caminaba hacia el sector que daba hacia los baños, contempló hacia el segundo piso donde antes había visto a Edward, quien para su secreta desazón, había desaparecido. _

_Se metió en el cubículo privado y tras unos momentos salió de éste en dirección a los lavamanos, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que cierto hombre estaba recostado sobre los azulejos negros del baño, de brazos cruzados, esperando que ella apareciera. _

_Bella se concentró en que el hombre de profundos ojos verdes no la inquietara, deteniéndose sólo unos segundos para mirarlo y caminar hasta el lavado, donde adrede ignoró la presencia del hombre, que a simple vista estaba muy divertido con su reacción. _

_Se concentró en lavar sus manos con mucha dedicación, mientras que Edward se le acercaba por detrás, obligándose a no sobresaltarse de ningún modo cuando sintió sus manos firmes en sus caderas._

_― ¿Qué hace una niña como tú, de diecisiete años, en un lugar como éste? ―prácticamente ronroneó en su oreja. Ella, con una determinación que no sabe bien de dónde sacó, lo quedó mirando por el reflejo del espejo, cruzándose de brazos. _

_―Divirtiéndome. _

_―Este no es lugar para ti, pequeña…_

_―No me digas pequeña ―se molestó, escapándose de las manos de Edward, alejándose un par de pasos al costado, volviendo a concentrarse en ella, acomodándose el cabello con los dedos ― ¿Y de verdad te parece que este no es lugar para mí? ¿Qué tengo yo de malo? ¿Viste acaso alguna diferencia conmigo y las otras chicas que están allá afuera?_

_―No tienes nada de malo, y claro que vi la diferencia, pequeña ―insistió con su apelativo, volviendo a moverse, acercándose a ella ―. Primero, eres menor de edad, y si la policía descubre que hay alguien menor aquí adentro, Senna tendría problemas serios._

_―Me vale lo que le pase a esa tipa._

_Edward se carcajeó y meneó la cabeza, divertido por la reacción tan audaz de Bella. La hace girar y le levanta la barbilla con los dedos, fijándose en los ojos oscuros de la chica._

_―Me encanta esa chispa de picardía que tienen tus ojos y reconozco que ha sido toda una revelación verte bailar de ese modo ―reconoció, acariciándole la barbilla, con su rostro inclinado al de ella. _

_―Me gusta bailar._

_―Se nota… aunque…―se inclinó para hablar a su oído. Bella cerró los ojos e inhaló su perfume, comenzando a derretirse otra vez por ese hombre._

_―¿Aunque qué?_

_―Digamos que no me pareció que bailaras con todos esos tipos, o que te restregaras al cuerpo de tu amigo, ni mucho menos que dejaras que te besara de esa forma… me molestó, la verdad._

_Ella se hizo hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ambos, contemplando la estrecha mirada de Edward, que alternaba su mirada a sus ojos y a su boca. No podía negarlo, Bella se sentía atrevida en ese momento, y algo en ella le hizo pensar que no le era tan indiferente a Edward después de todo, pese a que no era como ninguna de las mujeres sexys y elegantes con las que él solía frecuentar, ni era como su hermana, que fuera de su personalidad extrovertida y chispeante, parecía una modelo de pasarela. _

_Entonces Bella recordó el altercado del día anterior, y cómo es que ella se había molestado cuando Edward bromeó con su furioso arranque, elevando poco a poco la comisura de sus labios, siendo ahora ella la que acercaba su rostro al de Edward. Inspiró y soltó el aliento por su boca, torciendo su boca a continuación, mirándolo siempre directamente a los ojos._

_―¿A caso estás celoso, Edward?_

_Él escondió la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios, percibiendo ella la energía que tiraba uno hacia el otro, que al parecer ambos intentaban frenar. Ella podría jurar que si se empinaba en sus pies y lo besaba, él le devolvería el beso, y no tan casto como la vez anterior, como ocurrió justo antes de casarse. Y quizás era eso lo que Edward iba a hacer, o lo que quería hacer, pero ella no iba a darle en el gusto. Entonces sin más, volvió Bella a deshacerse de las manos, y sin mirar atrás, salió del baño pavoneándose por esa sensación de victoria y dejando a Edward solo en el baño de señoras, oyendo su carcajada a sus espaldas cuando ella se alejó de ahí. _

_Pasaron los días y Bella finalmente se atrevió a ir hasta el camposanto a ver a su hermana, cargando un ramo de rosas rojas y la culpa de la traición sobre sus hombros. Desde aquel último encuentro con Edward, ella se había recluido en su cuarto, intentando pasar de los recuerdos tan vívidos que ni siquiera la dejaban dormir. Seguía viendo sus oscuros ojos verdes cuando le reclamó su desplante erótico en la pista de baile con otros, sus manos demandantes sobre sus caderas, su voz rasposa e hipnótica que retumbaba en sus oídos… el calor que manaba potente entre los dos, tan exquisito, pero que ella sentía tan prohibido. _

_Además, la navidad se acercaba y eso hacía todo mucho peor para Bella, por la ausencia de Cami, el dolor de no tenerla, y la idea de que ella, donde quiera que estuviera, le reprocharía su falta de lealtad. Todos los sentimientos se exacerbaban y no había modo que ella sintiera la paz que tuvo antes de poner sus ojos en Edward Cullen. _

_Al llegar frente a la lápida, se inclina de rodillas frente a esta y sobre el césped deja el ramo de rosas que a su hermana siempre le encantaron. Pasó su mano sobre la lámina de mármol con su nombre tallado mientras sus ojos se desbordaban de lágrimas. Allí le cuenta que está todo listo con sus solicitudes para ir a estudiar a una de las buenas escuelas de cocina cuando llegue el momento. La respuesta de la solicitud que había enviado no había llegado aún, pero ella sabía que la aceptarían y que incluso la becarían, sintiendo que su mayor sueño estaba a punto de comenzar a realizarse, aunque eso significaba migrar de casa, dejar a sus padres, dejar de ver al pequeño Andrew, a quien cada vez que veía, le recordaba lo valiente que ella fue en los últimos meses de vida, y dejar de ver a Edward. Allí no soportó más y sus llanto afloró, mientras que una y otra vez le pedía perdón por sentir lo que estaba sintiendo por su esposo, que seguro de ella estar viva, le recriminaría y le diría lo decepcionada que estaba de ella._

_―Dios, Cami… perdóname… juro que no sé qué me pasa con él… es tan… confuso para mí ―se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su cazadora gris e intentaba respirar para tranquilizarse ―. Sé que cuando me vaya, todo será parte del pasado, que ya no sentiré lo mismo por él, pero…_

_―A Camille no le molestaba compartir._

_Bella giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia atrás y el odio comenzó a burbujear en sus entrañas cuando vio a la mujer de aspecto afroamericano parada detrás de ella. Se levantó rápidamente y le dio un vistazo rápido a su atuendo, siempre tan perfecto con ese abrigo negro que cubría hasta sus rodillas y sus zapatos de charol de taco aguja. Su maquillaje y su cabello impecable como siempre, mientras que ella se había puesto sus jeans de siempre, sus botas negras y su cazadora gris, sin nada de maquillaje sobre su rostro y qué decir de su cabello, que era un desastre aun atado a su nuca de forma irregular. _

_―Por qué… ―carraspeó para aclarar su tono de voz ―por qué dices eso._

_―Sabes el por qué, Bellita. _

_No quiso seguir preguntando sobre qué exactamente querían decir sus dichos, porque Bella intuía que Senna había visto en sus ojos algo muy parecido a los celos cuando ella los sorprendió en el despacho de Edward y más tarde le reclamó el hecho. _

_―¿Qué haces aquí?_

_―Vine a ver a Cami. Ella y yo éramos amigas._

_―Ella y tú no podrían haber sido amigas, al menos de seguro tú no eras realmente su amiga._

_―¿A qué te refieres? ―dando unos pasos hacia adelante, situándose justo frente al lugar bajo el césped donde descansaba Camille. _

_―¿Qué amiga traiciona a otra, teniendo sexo con su esposo? ―le reclamó con la quijada apretada y sus manos empuñadas, como si se preparara para lanzar un golpe de puño hacia la mujer, que giró su cabeza lentamente hacia ella y le estrechó la mirada._

_―¿La traición sólo es desestimada cuando se aplica a las hermanas? ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?_

_―¡Pues no!_

_Senna lanzó una carcajada desdeñosa y extendió su mano con la intención de acariciar el rostro de la enojada Bella, que se apartó rápido cuando vio el movimiento. _

_―Eres una niñita, ni siquiera tienes dieciocho años y es normal que te sientas atraída por un hombre como Edward. Y hay una larga lista de esas mujeres, ¿sabes? pero somos muy pocas la que lo conseguimos para nosotras ―desvió su vista de regreso a la lápida y continuó ―. Camille tuvo el privilegio, pero no la exclusividad. Como te digo, a ella no le importaba compartir cuando a Edward se refería. _

_―No entiendo ―susurró Bella, abrazándose a sí misma._

_―No importa. Edward se pondría furioso si hablo de más, sobre todo si está involucrada Camille._

_―Ellos se amaban ―defendió Bella la relación entre su hermana y Edward, aunque él no se lo mereciera, aunque su cuerpo por dentro se heló cuando la risa siniestra de Senna flotó en el aire._

_―Edward no ama a nadie. Eso sí, doy crédito sobre la fascinación que sentía por Camille que incluso lo empujó a casarse y querer a ese niño, cuestión que yo pensé nunca ver en él._

_Bella cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza. No quería seguir escuchando los crípticos relatos sin sentido de esa mujer, que quizás actuaba como lo hacía por pura envidia de su hermana. Sí, seguro era eso. _

_―Mira, me importa un reverendo pepino si estás follándote a Edward, que enviudó hace recién unos meses, pero no te permito que ensucies la memoria de Cami. Si Edward la eligió a ella, seguro es porque no le llegabas ni a los talones._

_―¡Oh! ―exclamó Senna, escondiendo su diversión. Enseguida tragó grueso y recordó el asunto de la visita de Bella en su club ―.Por cierto, supe que fuiste a divertirte a mi club. Me hubiera dado lo mismo si fueras mayor de edad, pero no lo eres, y eso podría haberme causado problemas, así que trata de no aparecerte por allí a menos que dejes de ser una niña, legalmente quiero decir._

_―Ni aunque pise los cincuenta años me vuelvo a meter en tu antro ―escupió furiosa y se alejó de allí caminando firmemente, oyendo detrás suyo las risotadas de Senna._

_"Maldita, maldita…"_

_Tras entrar a su casa, cerró la puerta de un golpe duro que resonó alrededor, y es que la furia por el encuentro entre Senna y ella en el cementerio la acompañó durante todo el camino de regreso a casa. Supo por la ausencia de protestas, que nadie se encontraba en casa, agradeciendo este momento de soledad, pues su estado de ánimo era bastante obvio y no sabría cómo explicárselo a sus padres, quienes de seguro en ese momento se encontraban visitando al pequeño Andrew. Así que con paso firme subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y se metió directo al baño, donde se desnudó y se metió bajo el chorro de agua tibia, a ver si aquello la tranquilizaba un poco. Y es que la animadversión que sentía por esa mujer iba en aumento conforme pasaban el tiempo, pero justo aquel día el resentimiento hacia ella había crecido en forma exponencial por meterse con su hermana. _

_Estuvo bajo el chorro de agua por unos veinte minutos, simplemente sintiendo la lluvia de la regadera caer sobre ella, esperando que surtiera como efecto de relajación. Salió de la regadera y se coló unas pantaletas negras y una camiseta de una talla grande que encontró en una de las gavetas del baño y así caminó derecho a su pieza, dispuesta a dejarse caer en la cama y dormir aunque fuese un poco. Pero para su sorpresa, sus planes se vieron aplazados cuando vio que dentro de su dormitorio un hombre de espalda ancha contemplaba quieto por la ventana hacia la calle. Su respiración se aceleró y la relajación que consiguió bajo el chorro de agua se esfumó cuando vio al hombre girarse y enfrentarla._

_―Llegué cuando estabas en la ducha ―aclaró Edward con tono serio. Llevaba una camisa celeste y unos pantalones de vestir negros, y su barba insipiente asomaba por su mentón, haciéndolo ver sexy… como siempre. _

_―Qué… qué… qué haces… qué haces aquí._

_―Senna me llamó y me dijo que se encontró contigo en el cementerio._

_Bella bufó y rodó los ojos, dirigiéndose a su cama, a donde se subió y se sentó justo en el centro cruzada de piernas, comenzando a pasar la toalla que llevaba en las manos por el cabello mojado. De momento a otro la toalla desapareció y unas manos grandes pero suaves sujetaron su mentón y la obligaron a alzar su rostro. _

_―Qué fue lo que te dijo._

_―Mierda sin sentido, eso… ah, y me advirtió que no me metiera en su club._

_Edward miró a sus ojos fijamente, esperando encontrar algo más en ellos acerca del encuentro que Bella tuvo con Senna en el cementerio. _

_―No me basta con eso, dime exactamente qué te dijo ―exigió, apretando un poco más el agarre sobre el mentón de la chica, la que tras un movimiento brusco se logró soltar. _

_―Me dijo algo sobre… ―cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza― ella no siente ninguna clase de remordimiento revolcándose contigo cuando apenas tu esposa lleva bajo tierra unos cuantos meses, porque me dijo que a mi hermana no le importaría compartir. Me habló algo de que Cami fue la privilegiada, pero no contaba con la exclusividad, y me dio a entender que ella estaba de acuerdo con ello… ―cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar otra vez._

_Edward cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza, maldiciendo la bocota de Senna, con quien más tarde arreglaría cuentas sobre aquella conversación. Inspiró profundo y volvió sus ojos hacia su cuñada, quien sacudía sus hombros por el llanto. Se sentó entonces junto a ella y la atrajo hacia él; Bella enseguida reaccionó rodeando a Edward por los hombros y llorando sobre su pecho, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo mojado y la espalda._

_―Nunca conocí a nadie como tu hermana, nunca. Lo que ella y yo tuvimos fue potente, intenso, y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

_―Pero por qué… por qué esa tipa dijo eso…_

_―No le hagas caso, por nada le hagas caso, tú conocías a Camille, eras su hermana, así que no permitas que nadie empañe el recuerdo que tienes de ella, ¿entiendes?_

_Bella asintió y cerró los ojos, dejándose mecer por Edward, mientras el sonido de la palabra traición resonaba en su cabeza._

_―Cami ha de odiarme en este momento ―susurró con voz quebrajada. Edward besó el tope de su cabeza y le preguntó por qué, a lo que ella contestó, alzando sus ojos enrojecidos hacia él ―: la estoy traicionando, y tú sabes por qué, Edward. _

_Él no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente y con mucha suavidad y sin quitarle la mirada a Bella, acarició su rostro con dos dedos: la frente lisa, los pómulos enrojecidos, la barbilla y los labios. fue entonces que Bella dejó caer cualquier aprehensión y se dejó llevar, moviéndose rápido hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre Edward, a quien envolvió con los brazos por el cuello, besándole a continuación, no como aquella vez antes de la boda, ahora con mucha más pasión, celebrando que Edward respondiera a su beso, saliendo con su lengua al encuentro con la suya, aunque dicho encuentro duró muy pocos segundos, pues él por la cintura la levantó y la dejó caer en la cama, apartándose él hacia la puerta del dormitorio._

_―Edward…_

_―No, pequeña… eres apenas una niña._

_―¡No soy una niña! ―protestó reincorporándose a la vez que daba un puñetazo sobre el colchón. Él torció la cabeza y la miró, metiéndose la mano a los bolsillos._

_― Ni siquiera eres mayor de edad, y las niñas menores de edad ni siquiera están en mi repertorio sexual ―.Se giró y agarró el pomo de la puerta, haciéndolo girar para abrir la y salir de allí, pero antes que eso ocurriera, ella gritó, desesperada:_

_―¡Dentro de muy poco ya no seré menor de edad!_

_Edward volvió su cabeza hacia ella y estrechando sus ojos verdes hacia ella, le contestó:_

_―Cuando eso suceda, entonces ya veremos ―. Bella jadeó y él sin más salió del dormitorio, cerrando su puerta detrás de él. Ella se quedó en estado de shock por unos segundos, después de lo cual se dejó caer otra vez sobre su espalda hacia la cama, mirando derecho al techo del dormitorio, pensando en cómo la cambiaría esos últimos dichos de Edward, cerciorándose que ella definitivamente no le era del todo indiferente. Quizás, y con un poco de esfuerzo lograba seducirlo y darle a la mujer esa, Senna, una buena lección. _

**_**OOO**_**

Nadia, con el pasar de los días, fue convencida por sus compañeros de trabajo para ser parte de las tertulias que celebraban cuando el restaurante ya había cerrado. Además, cada vez que podía se escabullía y se dedicaba a mirar al chef en jefe, a quien incluso ayudó alguna vez. Le gustaba estar ahí, aunque el trabajo de fregar loza, ollas y todo tipo de utensilios, la dejaba exhausta; sentía que estaba aprendiendo directamente del maestro, y se imaginaba que en un tiempo no muy lejano podría ser como él y sentir la satisfacción de Miguel, el chef en jefe, cuando los clientes pedían verlo para alabar sus platos. Todo era muy relajante, aunque a veces la tensión caía sobre ella cuando sentía la insistente mirada de Derek que muy a menudo se colaba en la cocina y le ayudaba a su tío con las preparaciones.

Desde aquella vez en la oficina de su padre, ambos no habían cruzado palabra, más allá del saludo, pero ella siente que este hombre la evalúa constantemente con la mirada, como si la estudiara y eso a ella la pone muy nerviosa. De cualquier modo, no puede negar que una de las cosas que la hacen ponerse nerviosa con respecto a Derek, es su atractivo. Todas las chicas del lugar suspiraban cada vez que pasaba, sobre todo porque andaba por doquier regalando esas sonrisas deslumbrantes, siempre con esa actitud amigable con todo el mundo, afable, para nada intimidante. Además, es imposible no quedársele viendo cuando se calzaba su chaquetilla negra de chef profesional y se concentraba en cocinar, como si en realidad estuviera pintando una obra de arte.

Una de las noches después del trabajo en que ella queda sola, Nadia, aprovechó aquel tiempo y ojeó absorta un libro de chef que don Víctor le prestó. Allí pudo leer la historia del chef que escribió aquel libro y cada una de las experiencias de cuando preparó por primera vez uno u otro plato. Eran tremendas experiencias que ella sentía le podían ayudar.

―La lectura sobre la experiencia de otros no es lo único que necesitas para aprender.

Casi tiró el libro de la encimera cuando sintió la voz de Derek muy cerca de ella. Giró su cabeza hacia un lado, justo donde él se acomoda sobre un taburete colocando sus antebrazos sobre la liza y fría barra de metal que se usaba para cocinar. Tragó grueso pero no atinó a decirle nada, aprovechando Derek para acotar:

―He visto como sigues el trabajo de mi tío, incluso siento cuando me estás mirando cocinar, pero debes comenzar a atreverte a experimentar, a practicar.

―Cuando tenga… ―carraspeó, quitando sus ojos de los penetrantes orbes azules de Derek, cerrando el libro a continuación ―cuando tenga mi propia cocina experimentaré en ella. Mientras tanto, me conformaré con leer y aprender…

―Aquí tienes una cocina, con todo lo que necesitas, y aquí tienes un chef profesional, que será imparcial a la hora de degustar tus creaciones ―dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho. Nadia, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando él hizo ese gesto, girándole un ojo.

―No es mi cocina… y sé cómo son de celosos los cocinero con su espacio de trabajo.

―Oh, mi tío es lo menos celoso que hay ―se levantó del taburete y rodeó la encimera, comenzando a abrir las gavetas, sacar instrumentaría, sin dejar de hablar―, no dejaría que yo metiera mi fea nariz aquí si fuera como dices.

―No tienes una fea nariz…

Derek elevó la comisura de sus labios poco a poco, mientras los pómulos de Nadia se iban ruborizando furiosamente por no tener activo su filtro cerebro-boca.

―Me estás piropeando, justo ahora que comenzaré a evaluarte como futura chef ―comentó divertido, poniendo en orden todos los utensilios sobre la encimera. Enseguida, se paró frente a ella y se inclinó colocando sus brazos sobre la base, acercando su rostro al de Nadia, que lo miraba estupefacta. Mordió Derek su labio y elevó su ceja derecha, mirándola directamente ―Pero entérese, aspirante, no me dejaré doblegar por sus insinuaciones… al menos dentro de esta cocina. Fuera de esta, puedes piropearme todo lo que quieras.

Y tras apretarle la barbilla delicadamente con los dedos, se reincorporó, palmeando la mesa de trabajo. Había puesto un mandil blanco, un set de cuchillos profesionales, una tabla y una cebolla. Además una batidora manual, un bol de acero, azúcar y un par de huevos.

―Ven aquí para comenzar con tu primera prueba.

―¿Estás bromeando?

―No, no lo estoy ―dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el sector donde había dejado colgada su chaquetilla ―cuando llevo puesto mi uniforme de trabajo, no bromeo. Anda, no tenemos toda la noche.

Nadia se bajó del taburete, y con timidez caminó junto a Derek, frente a los utensilios de trabajo.

―Lo primero a lo que vas a tener que enfrentarte cuando entres a una escuela de cocina, son a estas dos pruebas. La primera ―tomó la cebolla en su mano ―: todo buen cocinero sabe cuáles son a la perfección los diferentes tipos de cortes que se le dan a esta dama. ¿Sabes cuáles son?

―Sí.

―Bien. Enseguida, deberás preparar un perfecto merengue dulce en menos de tres minutos, ¿crees poder hacerlo?

Nadia se irguió y tras mirar los ingredientes, miró a su maestro, respondiendo con un asentimiento:

―Puedo hacerlo.

―Manos a la obra entonces.

Nadia entonces tomó la cebolla y comenzó su trabajo con esta.

Después de una hora, Derek estaba aparcando el coche fuera de la casa donde ella vivía. Habían conversado mucho, él le había enseñado algunas cosas y le corrigió en otras, siempre admitiendo que Nadia tenía pasta, talento y pasión por la cocina.

―Tengo una duda ―admitió él, girándose hacia ella cuando apagó el motor del coche ―. Leí tu ficha, y tu apellido me llamó profundamente la atención.

Nadia se tensó en cuestión de segundos y un frio estremecedor recorrió su espina dorsal.

―¿Ah… ah, sí? ¿Po...por qué?

―No es muy común… y me preguntaba si tenías algo que ver con la familia Arzak, los españoles, que precisamente son reconocidos chefs españoles, el padre y una de sus hijas…

―Yo…no, no tengo nada que ver… ―rápidamente respondió, girándose hacia la puerta con la intención de bajarse del coche, pero él la detuvo. Ella giró su rostro hacia él ―Déjame salir, por favor.

―Nadia, no soy tonto, puedo percibir lo muerta de miedo que estás. Y puedo apostar que ese apellido no es en realidad el tuyo, incluso podría decir que tu no perdiste tu identificación…

Nadia volvió a girarse y trató de abrir la puerta del coche, pero para su frustración, estaba cerrado con seguro.

―¡Déjame salir, por favor! ―prácticamente lloriqueó, suplicándole con la mirada a Derek que dejara el tema hasta allí. A él, con esa actitud de Nadia, se le partió el corazón, acercándola a él con un movimiento rápido, envolviéndola fuertemente en sus brazos.

―¡Por Dios, Nadia, de quien te escondes, cuánta más carga llevas encima….! ―Inspiró el aroma de su cabello y se apartó para mirarle a la cara, percatándose que sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas. Limpió con un dedo una que calló por su mejilla, acariciándole suavemente ―. Confía en mí, por favor. Quiero ayudarte en lo que sea que necesitas, cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa que borre ese halo de temor que te envuelve.

Nadia tragó grueso y maldijo a la vida por no haber puesto en su camino a Derek antes. Quería confiar en alguien, necesitaba hacerlo, porque cada noche se ahogaba en la angustia y los sueños la inquietaban insinuándole que en cualquier momento la encontrarían y sería su final. Y entonces aparecía este hombre, como un ángel, que leyó en ella la carga que llevaba a cuestas apenas conociéndola, y que se ofrecía a ayudarla en lo que fuera… Dios, anhelaba decirle la verdad de quien era ella, sobre su pasado, de lo que escapaba y cuál era su miedo más profundo, pero no podía. No todavía.

―Gracias… gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda, pero… todavía no puedo… ―dijo, dejando ver que admitía que él tenía la razón. Así al menos lo entendió él, que la interrumpió rápidamente.

―Quiero que cuando sea el momento y no puedas más con tus secretos, que sé son muchos, me busques. Quiero ayudarte, protegerte… necesito hacerlo, por favor.

―Cuando me sienta preparada lo haré, te buscaré, pero no me preguntes más, por favor…

―No lo haré… no lo haré, hermosa Nadia, mujer de cabello como el fuego ―susurró, acariciándole su melena roja con admiración.

Ella con la mirada le agradecía su comprensión y por la intensidad con que ese hombre la mirada, supo que en él podía encontrar un buen apoyo, y era innegable la seguridad que él le infundía, deseando seguir envuelta en esos brazos protectores bajo aquella mirada cálida y abrazadora, olvidándose del pasado oscuro que la perseguía y que ella sentía estaba peligrosamente pisándole los talones.


	4. Chapter 4

Ey damas, ya estoy aquí... perdón por el atraso, pero he estado a full. Espero me disculpen.

Como siempre gracias a las que siguen la historia y a quienes comentan, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

**A doña Gaby Madriz, a Maritza Maddox quienes me ayudan con la edición de cada capítulo y a Miss Manu de Marte encargada de los adelantos en el grupo... GRACIAS NENAS, SON UN TREMENDO EQUIPO Y UN GRAN APOYO PARA MI.**

**¡A LEER ENTONCES. QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

En el intermedio de su trabajo, cuando ya el ajetreo de la hora punta en el restaurante había cesado, Nadia se escapó hacia los vestidores aprovechando parte de su tiempo de colación. Llevaba días con la intención de hacer algo que por uno u otro motivo desistía de realizar, pero la noche anterior se había despertado sudando por las pesadillas en donde sus padres eran los protagonistas, decidiéndose con la valentía últimamente adquirida, a levantar el teléfono y llamarlos.

Cuando lo hizo y tras esperar un par de segundos, oyó la voz de su madre al otro lado de la línea e inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su garganta se contrajo hasta tal punto que las palabras no salieron por su boca. Al cerrar los ojos, quiso imaginarse a su madre con aquellos ojos claros que su hermana heredó de ella, y su cabello caoba ondulado y desordenado, haciéndola parecer mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era, con ese aire tan jovial que la distinguía, aunque esa jovialidad estaba eclipsada por los hechos duros que la vida la llevó a atravesar, siendo ella causante de esos últimos.

― ¿Bueno? ¿Hay alguien allí?—Un sollozo leve escapó de los labios de la chica, cubriéndose enseguida la boca con la mano, oyendo a su madre inhalar con fuerza antes de susurrar ― ¿Hija, Bella, eres tú?

Seguramente el instinto materno de Renée la hizo saber con certeza que era su hija menor la que estaba al otro lado de la línea, pese a que no había oído palabra que se lo corroborara.

―Dios, hija, háblame por favor… ―tragó grueso y comenzó a preguntar antes que la línea se cortara ― ¿por qué te fuiste de esa manera? Y esa carta que dejaste… tan confusa y que en realidad no decía nada… Es todo tan triste ahora, mi pequeña… ni siquiera Andrew está aquí para ayudarnos con la pena, porque Edward se lo llevó a pasar una temporada al campo con su familia o algo así…ni siquiera alcanzamos a despedirnos de él… ¡Jesús, lo extraño tanto… te extraño tanto a ti… y a mi Camille! Su muerte pesa más ahora que me siento tan sola… vuelve hija, vuelve…

Fue ahí cuando la hija de Renée, que lloraba en silencio, colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer de rodillas ahogándose en su culpa. Oír el dolor en la voz de su madre sería algo que no se perdonaría, aunque ella había hecho las cosas por un bien mayor que en el futuro Renée seguro entendería, pero justo ahora su madre estaba sufriendo el dolor de la pérdida no solo por la muerte de Camille, sino también por la lejanía de su nieto y la partida de su otra hija, o sea ella. De cualquier forma y en medio de toda su congoja, no pasó por alto lo que dijo sobre Andrew y la historia que Edward había inventado, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿A caso en verdad estimaba a sus suegros, que inventó esa historia del niño pasando una temporada con familia inexistente en otro lugar?

Ni ese último cuestionamiento ni saber que lo que ella estaba haciendo era para mejor, aliviaba su pena. Cubrió su boca y de rodillas en el suelo lloró por su madre y por su padre, lloró porque no fue capaz de hacer las cosas de otra manera.

No estaba segura de si fue mucho tiempo que alcanzó a llorar en la soledad de ese cuarto, cuando sintió una mano firme sobre su hombro. Sobresaltada, se giró y distinguió el rostro preocupado de Derek.

— ¿Nadia, qué tienes, por qué estás aquí llorando así…? ―hizo ademán de acercársele para abrazarla, pero ella como conejillo asustado se hizo hacia atrás, rechazando los brazos del noble chef ―. No tengas miedo… soy yo… quiero ayudarte.

La voz suave de esa última aseveración hizo que ella se relajara, inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante, mientras sus hombros comenzaban a subir y a bajar repetidamente producto del llanto que volvía a brotar en ella con fuerza.

Derek torció la cabeza sintiendo profunda pena y con sigilo se acercó a la chica, y poco a poco la envolvió entre sus brazos hasta que ella por instinto lo rodeó por la cintura y lloró con su rostro enterrado en su pecho. Mucho rato él la meció en silencio, acariciando su espalda y su cabello corto mientras las lágrimas de Nadia cesaban. Cuando finalmente se tranquilizó, apartó su rostro del pecho de Derek y torpemente se limpió el rostro con la manga de su chaleco negro, mientras se lamentaba de haber mojado la pechera de la chaquetilla de trabajo que él usaba en ese momento.

―Lamento… ―carraspeó para aclararse la voz, evitando la mirada del chico preocupado aun frente a ella ―lamento este espectáculo.

―No seas ridícula, Nadia ―. Reprochó él mientras extendía su mano hacia ella y peinaba su cabello ―Yo sólo quisiera saber por qué estabas llorando de esta forma, pero sé que no voy a conseguir respuestas.

―Estoy arrancando del pasado ―declaró tras suspirar viendo como las cejas de Derek se juntaban en signo de confusión ― Hice cosas… de las que no me siento orgullosa, de las que me arrepiento, aunque es muy tarde para eso…

―No hay tiempo límite para el arrepentimiento y a nadie se le puede negar ello, mucho menos a ti que no imagino qué cosa tan mala pudiste haber hecho como para… tenerte así, escapando, siempre a la defensiva.

—Simplemente no debería haber metido mi nariz en ciertos…asuntos.

—No te entiendo, Nadia ―. Derek tomó el rostro de Nadia entre sus manos y la miró detenidamente, como siempre lo hacía, intentando buscar en esos ojos oscuros las respuestas a sus preguntas ―. Sólo quiero ayudarte, eso lo sabes, pero necesito saber de qué estás corriendo, de quién estás escapando…

―Del diablo… es él quien está detrás de mí, porque yo lo provoqué… y cuando me encuentre, me voy a ir derecho al infierno.

Derek quedó más confundido que antes por esos tan lúgubres dichos de la joven, decidiendo guardar silencio y esperar paciente hasta que ella le hablara claramente, sin usar ese tipo de alegorías. Tras contemplarla unos segundos directamente a los ojos, suspiró y volvió a abrazarla sintiéndose afortunado por sentir los brazos de ella otra vez alrededor de su cintura, apretándose a él, aferrándosele como si fuera su salvavidas… y quizás lo era, él no podía saberlo todavía, pero lo descubriría, eventualmente lo haría, y cuando eso ocurriera, él sería su escudo y la protegería de lo que fuera, incluso del mismísimo diablo como Nadia había dicho.

***OOO***

_Nina Clark había llegado hace poco al país y Bella estaba feliz por ello. Nina era una de las pocas amigas que conservaba desde la infancia y la quería como a una verdadera hermana. Desde los cinco años ambas habían cursado en las mismas aulas de clases hasta que por cuestione de trabajo los padres de Nina tuvieron que migrar del país, esto hace tres años. Desde entonces ambas sólo se comunicaban a través de los mensajes multimedia o a través de la laptop, hasta aquel momento en que se reencontraron. _

_Llevaban más de tres horas hablando sentadas en el césped del parque central de la ciudad, como siempre solían hacerlo, bajo las ramas de los viejos nogales que adornaban el lugar._

_― ¡Y ya estoy lista para comenzar mis estudios en la jodida mejor escuela de danza en Francia! ―exclamó Nina, orgullosa, alzando victoriosamente sus brazos. Bella rodó los ojos y sonrió al entusiasmo de su amiga. _

_―Y yo iré a una estupenda escuela de cocina, no la más prestigiosa, pero algo es algo…_

_―Como sea, serás la mejor… ―la animó Nina, tironeando con ternura una de las trenzas que ataban el cabello de Bella. Poco a poco la sonrisa de la futura bailarina fue haciéndose más pequeña, cuando recordó el triste hecho que vivió su mejor amiga y lo duro que fue para ella no poder estar a su lado ―. Aun lamento lo de Cami, ¿sabes? No haber podido estar aquí… debe haberle hecho mucha ilusión la maternidad y el cruel destino que no dejó que lo disfrutara._

_―Cami vive en Andrew. Cuando lo miro parece estar mirando a mi hermana y… ―arrugó la frente y bajó la vista fijándola en el verde césped que comenzó a arrancar con los dedos. Tragó grueso y decidió voltear el rumbo de la conversación ―. Por qué no me dices mejor que es eso del nuevo tipo con el que estás saliendo._

_— ¡No es simplemente un tipo! ―puntualizó alzando su dedo índice, torciendo su cabeza coquetamente mientras mordía furiosamente su labio ―Es un hombre, un hombre de verdad, no un chiquillo inexperto de nuestra edad, como Riley…_

_―Riley tiene experticia… ya te digo ―sonrió pícara, soltando una carcajada a la que Nina se le unió, explicando enseguida sobre su tórrido romance y cómo fue que se gestó: _

_―Mamá me regaló unas clases particulares de danza y fue ahí cuando me topé con el hombre más sexy del planeta ―contó con emoción, guardándose Bella las ganas de refutar aquello sobre "el hombre más sexy del mundo" pues era ella quien conocía al hombre más sexy del mundo. ―Es mi profesor de danza y tiene veintiocho. Tuve que hacer malabares para conquistarlo… o sea, yo siempre lo vi mirándome de una manera diferente mientras me movía pero él nunca se atrevió a nada hasta que tomé la iniciativa. Con hechos le expliqué que no era una niña y él pudo comprobarlo cuando me tuvo haciendo varias posturas del kamasutra._

_Bella tuvo que tragar grueso porque de una u otra forma esa historia se le hacía conocida, en realidad se le hacía demasiado familiar. Mordió su labio mientras oía a su amiga con su relato y su subconsciente lascivo le decía que tomara nota de su amiga. _

_―Dicen que es muy habitual el royo sexual entre alumna profesor en esta disciplina, pero es más que sexo, lo he comprobado por cómo es conmigo fuera de la cama. A veces siento que se muerde la lengua para no decirme que me ama… además, si no me amara, ¿por qué lo hubiera dejado todo para irse conmigo a Francia? Allá tiene un montón de opciones, el campo es más amplio y todo, pero ahora en donde está lo tiene todo. Aun así decidió irse conmigo. ¡Con lo loco que es y con lo mucho que dice extrañarme, seguro viene aquí para verme! ¡Y ojalá lo haga, así podría presentártelo!_

_Nina siguió contándole a Bella su experiencia mientras ella oía a medias. Sin duda, sus palabras dieron alas a su imaginación, recreando cómo sería si fuera ella la que estuviera en el lugar de Nina con un hombre mayor, un hombre mayor en concreto: Edward. Ella había visto cómo él la miraba y cómo aquella última vez en su recamara él respondió a su beso, debiendo esforzarse por apartarse de ella, y poniendo como excusa que era una niña. Pero aun siendo una niña como Edward decía, no fue inmune a sus encantos… ¿qué pasaría si se esmerara un poco más? Seguro él seguiría apartándola poniendo como excusa su edad, pero en breve ella atravesaría la mayoría de edad y sería libre de hacer y estar con quien le plazca y ahí él seguro no podría negarse. Por otro lado, estaba aun el recuerdo de Cami, pero Bella decidió pensar que si su hermana tuviera que elegir a través de quién hacer feliz a su amado, seguro la elegiría a ella por encima de otras… de otras como Senna. _

_Pensó entonces en su cumpleaños que se avecinaba y una idea cruzó en su inquieta cabeza: ella quería un regalo especial de ese hombre que le robaba el sueño y le quitaba el aliento y como diera lugar lo conseguiría. Su virginidad estaba intacta todavía y quería que fuera Edward el encargado de tan noble misión de robársela. _

_― ¡¿Sigues conmigo, Bella?! ―preguntó Nina cuando la vio sonreír con su vista perdida en alguna parte. Bella sacudió su cabeza y miró a su amiga con disculpa._

_―Sí, sí… es solo que… estaba pensando en mi cumpleaños…_

_― ¡Oh, sí, mayoría de edad! ¿Tendremos fiesta?_

_―Puede… pero hay algo más importante que debo hacer y necesito confiar en ti para que me ayudes y pueda lograrlo. _

_― ¡Mi buen Dios, Bella, qué estás tramando!_

_Bella mordió su labio y recordó los ojos verde intensos de Edward Cullen, sin poder evitar apretar sus muslos. Necesitaba delinear un plan y su amiga sería su cómplice, no había duda de eso._

_Durante todos esos días, Bella aprovechó el máximo de tiempo que le fue posible para pasarlo con su amiga Nina. Habían ido de compras para renovar su guardarropa, además de visitar algún centro de belleza donde las atendieron como princesas, entre otras salidas solo para chicas. Incluso visitaron a un ginecólogo que le recetó pastillas anticonceptivas no sin antes darle la charla de la importancia de ser prudente y responsable, advirtiéndole que para no correr riesgos, debía esperar al menos una semana para tener sexo sin el riesgo de un embrazo. _

_Nina tuvo la posibilidad de conocer a Andrew pero no tuvo la suerte de ver a su padre, el sexy Edward Cullen de quien su amiga le habló cuando le contó su plan. Ella pensó que Nina le recriminaría por estar poniendo sus ojos y su lívido en el esposo de su hermana fallecida, pero no lo hizo, entendiendo la fascinación que sentía por él, prometiendo ayudarla en todo, cuestión que Bella agradeció._

_Quien no agradecía la llegada de Nina era Riley, el que se sentía abandonado, herido en su orgullo masculino por la indiferencia de Bella hacia él. Las cosas entre ambos, sobre todo los encuentros secretos en cuarto, habían quedado desplazados desde que esta chica apareció, y Bella ni siquiera devolvía sus llamadas o sus mensajes, cosa que él le recriminó cuando tuvo oportunidad. Llegó un día hasta su casa y ambos se instalaron en la entrada a conversar._

_―Entiendo que sea tu amiga y que hace tiempo no la veas, pero… ―arrugó su frente y tomó las manos de quien él creía su chica ―tú y yo tenemos algo, y no puedes ignorarlo._

_― ¿Qué es lo que, según tú, tenemos ambos? ―con tono algo más duro de lo que ella había querido usar, hizo esa pregunta, quitando sus manos de entre las tibias manos de Riley, quien la miró con extrañeza._

_―Hemos estado… saliendo y… haciendo otras cosas que hacen las parejas… di por sentado que tú y yo…_

_―No debiste dar absolutamente nada por sentado, Riley ―advirtió ella, se relajó un poco y esta vez fue ella la que tomó las manos de su amigo, porque era esa la forma en que ella lo veía ―. Mira, no quiero que malinterpretes esto. Es… fabuloso el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, ya sabes… pero no es más que eso…_

_― ¡O sea que simplemente me querías para que metiera mi mano entre tus piernas y…!_

_― ¡Riley! ―espantada exclamó y se apartó de él, dando un paso hacia atrás ― ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_―Porque es así como son las cosas. ¿Pero sabes qué? Tendrás que buscarte a otro para usar cuando tu lívido te lo pida, porque estoy fuera._

_―Riley, por favor…_

_―Por favor, nada. Vete por ahí y búscate a otro para tu jueguito, Bella._

_Y sin más, Riley con su orgullo y sus sentimientos heridos, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Bella con la firme intención de no volver atrás. Ella en tanto se lo quedó mirando con su andar firme mientras se alejaba calle abajo pensando que mejor dejar solo y hablar con él cuando estuviera más tranquilo. Para ella la amistad de Riley era importante y le dolía haberle hecho daño sin querer, pero no podía darle lo que él quería, por eso mismo. No quería engañarlo, haciéndolo sentir que era a él a quien quería cuando la realidad era otro, así que dejó que siguiera su camino, consiente en que tendría que tomar la iniciativa de ir a hablar con él y pedirle disculpas para recuperar su amistad. _

_Un par de días después del malentendido con su amigo Riley, y cuando apenas faltaban cuatro días para su cumpleaños, Bella llegó desde la calle a la casa, oyendo apenas entrar las carcajadas de Edward que se colaban desde la sala. Inspiró profundo y se encaminó hacia allí donde lo encontró con gesto divertido viendo como su vivaz hijo se divertía jalando el pelo a su abuelo Charlie sonriendo con picardía como si supiera que lo que estaba haciendo estaba causando mucha gracia a su papá y su abuela Renée que acompañaba a Edward en sus risas. _

_― ¡Pero mira quien han llegado, Andrew! ―exclamó Charlie, desviando la vista hacia donde Bella había aparecido ― ¡Tía Bells ha llegado de sus clases!_

_Bella se acercó a su sobrino y se lo arrebató de los brazos a Charlie para tomar su turno y cargarlo en los suyos, y mientras le hablaba en lenguaje bebé, oyó el comentario que su madre le hacía a Edward:_

_―Este viernes saldremos a cenar para celebrar el cumpleaños de Bella y quisiéramos que nos acompañaras, Edward. Tú y el niño, por supuesto._

_Bella miró a Edward y le sonrió antes de agregar:_

_―Es la celebración de mi mayoría de edad ―le guiñó el ojo y enseguida besó el cuellito de su sobrino ―y pienso hacer que sea especial…_

_― ¿Especial, cómo? ―Preguntó Edward, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella para tomar a su hijo en los brazos cuando este soltó un gritito._

_―El viernes celebraré con mi familia y el sábado…_

_―El sábado ya tiene su primera fiesta de mayor de edad con sus amigas… no es que me alegre, pero…―interrumpió Charlie, alzándose de hombros. Renée se carcajeó y le comentó algo sobre lo inevitable del crecimiento de su hija, mientras Edward se acercaba un poco más a Bella._

_― ¿Saldrás con tu amigo Riley? Sé que gustas de salir a fiestas con él… ―preguntó bajito, haciendo mención a aquella vez que los vio a Bella y su ex amigo en el antro de Senna. _

_―Uhm… quizás, ¿por qué…? ¿Estás celoso? ―susurró Bella con coquetería, disculpándose y retirándose a su cuarto. Edward se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa divertida cuando ella se retiró, contemplando secretamente la silueta de esta descarada chiquilla, la que iba perfectamente enfundada en esos estrechos pantalones grises. Sin duda, pensaba él, estaba creciendo y haciéndome más atractiva y atrevida._

_―Entonces, Edward, ¿nos acompañarán en la celebración este viernes? —el aludido se giró hacia Charlie y le respondió:_

_―Ten por seguro que allí estaré. _

_Y allí estuvo, brindando con la mejor champaña por el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Bella. La cena en el lujoso restaurante había sido regalo de Edward, además de unos zarcillos de oro blanco y piedra jade con forma de gota, a juego con el colgante del mismo material. Apenas destapó la cajita donde estos venían, y por supuesto después de la exclamación de la impresión que ella y su madre dieron al unísono, se colocó el conjunto que lucía a la perfección y destacaba con su vestido negro, de manga tres cuartos y escote en V, que caía recto hasta la mitad de su muslo. _

_Pero no fue todo los presentes que Bella recibió. Sus padres la sorprendieron hasta las lágrimas cuando le entregaron uno de sus presentes:_

_―Alguna vez tu hermana… nos dio la idea. La verdad es que ella nos convenció pero nada más transamos hasta que fueras mayor de edad ―comentó Charlie con la voz llena de emoción al recordar a su hija. Carraspeó pues la idea no era ponerse triste por el recuerdo de su hermana, sino celebrar con alegría a Bella y el recuerdo de Camille. Entonces sacó de su bolsillo una llave que iba atada con un lazo rojo. Bella abrió los ojos y miró a su padre con absoluto asombro._

_―Es… ¿es lo que creo que es?_

_Bella había mirado infinidad de veces su vehículo ideal: una hermosa scooter Yamaha Cygnus Ray, un medio de transporte económico y muy femenino. Eso al menos había comentado precisamente con su hermana. _

_Edward disfrutó de la cara de felicidad de Bella y sacando su móvil, buscó en la galería la fotografía de la moto que él mismo asesoró a Charlie de comprar, la misma que Bella había soñado tener, en tonos lavanda y gris. Se la extendió a la cumpleañera y ella saltó de la silla, chillando de la dicha como una niña de cinco años, lanzándose a los brazos de su padre, agradeciendo ese maravilloso regalo._

_―Pero por Dios, tendrás que jurarme que serás prudente y antes de montarte en esa moto, deberás hacer el curso de conducción como corresponde y sacar tu licencia…_

_― ¡Sí, papá, lo que tú digas! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ―exclamó dichosa en los brazos de su padre. También alucinó minutos más tarde cuando su mamá le entregó su Iphone gris plateado, el último que había salido a la venta, además de una tarjeta de una tienda comercial, pensando Bella en el buen uso que le daría, esto para poner en marcha su plan para alcanzar y llegar a disfrutar el que sería su gran y real regalo de cumpleaños, el que ella llevaba soñando ya hace varias noches._

_― ¿Qué estás tramando, eh? ―Edward le apretó el brazo levemente y le preguntó, cuando la sorprendió contemplando fijamente la tarjeta negra con la que jugueteaba entre sus manos. Ella sonreía mientras daba cuerda a su imaginación, repasando sus planes cuando su sexy cuñado la sorprendió. Entonces lo miró y la muy descarada chica de dieciocho años recién cumplidos le guiñó el ojo e imitó su gesto cuando alzó su mano y alcanzó el brazo de Edward, apretándolo sutilmente, mientras sus padres hablaban entre sí, restándoles atención._

_―Ya verás ―le susurró sin apartar sus ojos deseosos de los de él, quien sonrió ante la picardía de los ojos de esa chiquilla, que ya no le era tan indiferente. _

_*o*_

_En el reflejo del espejo se puede contemplar a una belleza curvilínea quien lucía un vestido strapless de un rojo intenso que se ajustaba a cada una de sus curvas, que dejan a la vista dos largas y esbeltas piernas que iban montadas sobre unos zapatos negros de tacón de doce centímetros; su rostro iba maquillado en tonos oscuros, fuera de sus labios que destacaban por el color rojo cereza intenso y su cabello iba tomado del todo en la nuca por un propósito en especial: sobre este iría puesta una peluca rubia platinada que caía lisa hasta los hombros. Ese fue el último toque que Bella Swan le dio a su renovado aspecto, inspirándose en su hermana Camille cuando pensó en cuál sería el mejor atuendo para conquistar al "inconquistable" como Senna le dio a entender alguna vez. Quizás hablaba por la frustración la mujer de aspecto afroamericano, pues su hermana bien pudo pegarlo a ella, incluso casarse con Edward y tener un hijo. Además, ella fue testigo de cómo esa pareja se miraba, con posesión, con una conexión envidiable y palpable incluso en el ambiente, al menos para ella, por lo que Edward Cullen no era tan inconquistable como decían._

_Por otro lado, ella estaba segura que tan indiferente no le era a ese hombre y quería comprobarlo poniendo a prueba su poder de seducción para esa noche, que según sus predicciones, sería la mejor noche de su vida. _

_Tenía todo muy bien planeado para esa noche: su coartada era una salida solo de chicas con sus amigas, entre ellas su fiel amiga Nina, su cómplice. Dijo a sus padres la fiesta se haría en el apartamento que ella rentaba con su hermana mayor y que pasaría la noche en este para despreocuparse del transporte a altos horas de la noche. _

_Metió su atuendo en un bolso y sigilosa fue hasta la recamara de su madre donde fisgoneó en su cartera hasta dar con el llavero que sostenía la llave de la casa de Edward, que él mismo le dio a Renée para que entrara a su casa libremente y visitar a su nieto. Sabía a ciencia cierta que su madre no usaría la llave ese día, pues Edward concedió que Andrew pasara la noche en casa de sus abuelos, por lo que sus padres no se moverían de allí. Además, como era sábado, sabía que quienes trabajaban en casa de Edward tenían libre, por lo que tenía acceso a la casa sin mayores inconvenientes. _

_Se fue entonces hasta casa de Nina, donde se dio un baño de tina durante media hora y enseguida se arregló, vislumbrando en el reflejo del espejo que su amiga tenía en su recamara, la que soltó una exclamación potente cuando vio a su amiga._

_― ¡Joder, Bella! ¡Vas a arrasar con el lívido de Edward Cullen! ―Le dijo, haciéndola girar para verla completa. _

_―Eso espero ―reconoció Bella, mirándose el vestido. Nina torció su rostro y reparó en su cabellera rubia._

_― ¿Es eso necesario? ―preguntó indicando con su dedo la peluca que Bella ya llevaba puesta. Suspiró y se giró hacia el espejo para volver a contemplarse._

_―Creo que sí. No quiero que tenga la imagen mía… ya sabes, de la niñita y eso… quiero que me vea como una mujer…_

_― ¿Y crees que lo conseguirás con una peluca? ―Nina se acercó a Bella y la tomó por los hombros, haciendo que se girara hacia ella ―Tu actitud hará que se olvide de Bella la niña, y te vea como Bella la sexy mujer que lo va a dejar con la boca abierta. _

_―Puede ser… pero quiero dejármela._

_―Seguro, además te queda perfecto el color rubio, para que lo sepas si quieres cambiar tu apariencia._

_―Lo tendré en cuenta. _

_Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche cuando Nina la dejó en la puerta de la casa de Edward. Las farolas de la casa estaban encendidas y se cercioró antes de entrar que no había nadie, marcando desde su celular al teléfono fijo de la casa, saltando este a la contestadora. Su amiga le deseó buena suerte y tras eso, se bajó del coche y caminó por el sendero hasta la puerta, la que abrió con facilidad. _

_Deambuló por la casa hasta subir al piso de arriba y dirigirse hasta el cuarto que sabía era de Edward, encendiendo las luces bajas que iluminaba el cuarto de colores blancos y caobas. Una cama King se imponía en el centro de esta… y en el centro de los más ansioso sueños de Bella, quien esperaba estarse revolcando en pocas horas sobre esas sábanas blancas. Caminó hacia el armario que era del tamaño de una pequeña habitación, encendió la luz y paseó acariciando los trajes de Edward que estaban colgados en degradé, de tal forma que iban desde el más oscuro al más claro. Inspiró profundo y absorbió por sus fosas nasales el perfume que él solía usar que flotaba leve en el ambiente. Salió de allí y fue directo al baño de azulejos grises muy claros y un lavamanos doble sobre el cual había un tremendo espejo donde ella volvió a contemplarse una vez más. Repasó su maquillaje, pasó su mano sobre su diminuto vestido rojo y sobre su peluca rubia que refulgía, preguntándose cuánto tendría que esperar a que él apareciera… ¿y si no llegaba solo? ¿y si la mujer esa llegaba con él? Bueno, no iba a preocuparse de eso, ya vería lo que haría si eso pasaba… _

_―Muy seguro es que te escondas, Bella Swan ―se dijo a si misma mirándose al espejo._

_Un poco ansiosa, soltó el aire y se encaramó sobre el lavado, cruzándose de piernas mientras esperaba. Era raro pero se sentía muy tranquila, incluso relajada. Estaba un poco ansiosa por supuesto, pero no se sentía alterada, algo dentro suyo le decía que las cosas con Edward iban a cambiar esa noche. Quizás la personalidad que adquirió con esa ropa y esa peluca se estaba apoderando de ella, cuestión que agradeció._

_No pasó mucho tiempo cuando oyó un ruido. Ahí fue cuando su respiración se aceleró igual que los pálpitos de su corazón, indicándole que a quien ella esperaba había llegado. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, enderezó su espalda, sacó pecho, y con sus piernas muy cruzadas, sentada aun sobre el lavado, esperó, contemplando directo hacia la puerta, pues quería ver la primera impresión de Edward cuando la viera. Ni siquiera se preocupó de cerciorarse si él venía solo, simplemente echó mano a su instinto que le dijo que todo iba según lo planeado. _

_Se podría decir que Edward intuyó que no estaba solo, pues cuando iba acercándose por el pasillo a su dormitorio vio la puerta de este abierta y la luz que se filtraba desde adentro. Pensó que Senna lo estaba esperando con alguna de sus sorpresitas, pese a que él le había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer y que no querría de su compañía, pero como la mujer era llevada a sus ideas, seguro no le hacía caso. Por lo que entró en su cuarto esperando verla desnuda sobre su cama, pero nada de eso. Dejó su chaqueta sobre la cama cuando ve la luz del baño encendida y se dirigió hacia allí con paso lento, llevándose una sorpresa. _

_Lo primero que vio fue a una escultural mujer rubia sentada sobre la encimera junto al lavamanos. Antes que una protesta saliera de su boca para exigirle a esa belleza que se identificara, reconoció ese rostro risueño y coqueto que lo miraba, o más bien esos ojos oscuros llenos de deseo que lo miraban fijamente, con picardía. Mordiéndose el labio, metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro de vestir, afirmándose sobre la jambra de la puerta, mirando descaradamente a la mujer que estaba muy sentada de piernas cruzadas frente a él. Reparó en sus zapatos altos de tacón, en sus piernas desnudas que se balanceaban ligeramente, en ese vestido rojo pasión que destacaba sobre la piel desnuda de sus brazos y sus hombros. Fue toda una revelación para él esa aparición, aunque extrañeza le causó verla con ese maquillaje tan recargado y esa peluca rubia que no entendía bien para qué la estaba usando. _

_― ¿Es acaso mi cumpleaños que me encuentro con este regalito esperándome aquí? ―preguntó Edward, torciendo su boca. Bella descruzó y volvió a cruzar sus piernas con movimientos lentos, afirmando sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo sobre el mármol de la encimera, sonriendo lo más sensual que pudo. _

_―No, la cumpleañera soy yo, y vengo a reclamar mi regalo._

_Edward estrechó sus ojos y acarició su mentón, pensativo._

_―Creo recordar que te hice un regalo para tu cumpleaños._

_―Y me encantó, lo sabes, pero quiero algo más._

_― ¿Algo más?_

_―Ya no soy menor de edad, ya no soy una niña ―le recordó, mordiéndose ahora ella el labio con violencia, mientras apretaba sus muslos con fuerza cuando lo vio pasarse la lengua por los labios para enseguida comenzar a caminar lento, con ese andar felino hacia ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, extendió una mano y acarició con apenas dos dedos su cuello desnudo, el lóbulo de su oreja y enseguida una de sus mejillas, frenando ella el deseo de gemir por ese toque tan leve, pero tan sensual. _

_―Ya no eres menor de edad ―repitió ronco mientras la acariciaba ― ¿y pretendías demostrármelo o recordármelo con este atuendo tan… provocador?_

_― ¿Te parezco provocativa?_

_―Sí, no puedo negarlo, pero… ―admitió, llevando sus manos luego hacia la peluca rubia, jalándola a continuación hasta sacarla de la cabeza de Bella, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Lo vio dejar la peluca a un lado, concentrándose enseguida en quitar de su pelo las horquillas que lo sujetaban hasta que sintió que su cabello largo y oscuro cayó sobre sus hombros. Entonces Edward volvió a mirarla, acariciando de regreso su rostro maquillado ―. Me encanta tu cabello largo y oscuro, rebelde… como tú. Ese peluquín está de más, te lo aseguro… y todo este maquillaje… ―entonces lo vio apartarse y abrir una gaveta escondida a un costado del lavamanos, sacando una toallita blanca, la que mojó a continuación para enseguida pasarla con delicadeza sobre los ojos y los labios de Bella, quien estaba confundida y algo decepcionada de sí misma. Claramente había ideado mal su estrategia de seducción, pensando que Edward la miraría de otra forma si se veía como las mujeres que en general son del tipo de perfectas seductoras, rubias y muy bien maquilladas. _

_― ¿Te gusta… al menos te gusta mi vestido?_

_Él sonrió acabando su trabajo de quitar el maquillaje del rostro de Bella, lanzando la toalla a un lado, dando un paso atrás para volver a mirarla de pies a cabeza. _

_―Te vez sencillamente fascinante._

_Ahí fue cuando la sonrisa regresó al rostro de Bella y la esperanza volvió a calentarle las venas, sobre todo cuando lo vio allí parado mirándola con esos ojos verdes oscurecidos, como si la estuviera devorando con la mirada. Supo entonces que debía dar el siguiente paso. Se baja de su asiento improvisado y se pasa las manos por sobre el vestido, mirándole con coquetería._

_― ¿Y no te gustaría ver lo que llevo debajo? ― entonces él inspira y se cruza de brazos, pasando por alto su pregunta._

_― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella?_

_―Ya te lo dije, vengo por mi regalo. He cumplido la mayoría de edad y tú no tendrías que tener problema en darme lo que quiero._

_―Habla claro, Bella, y dime de una vez qué quieres ―insiste esta vez algo más serio, apresurándose ella en responder abiertamente:_

_―Ya no quiero ser virgen._

_Poco a poco los labios de Edward se curvan en una sonrisa para dar paso a una larga carcajada, que incluso lo hace doblarse hacia adelante. _

_¿Acaso lo encuentra gracioso? Se preguntaba Bella, enojada con él por ser tan estúpido y enojada con ella misma por ser dos veces más estúpida que él. Decidió entonces que no tenía seguir allí humillándose, que ya ha sido suficiente cuota por un día, dispuesta a salir de allí. Concentrada en irse, dio dos pasos acercándose a la puerta cuando siente el férreo agarre por su brazo deteniendo su andar. _

_Edward la hizo girar y en un rápido movimiento la agarra ahora por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, bajando su rostro hasta que sus ojos miren directamente los sorprendidos ojos de Bella y sus labios prácticamente queden tocando los de ella. Ya no se reía, sino que estaba serio y sus ojos habían vuelto a oscurecerse reparó ella, mientras lo miraba, embelesada. _

_―Será un placer hacer los honores, bebé._

_Jadeó fuerte cuando él la levantó y pasó una de sus manos tras sus rodillas y con la otra sostuvo su cintura, caminando con ella hacia la recamara, bajándola cuando se situó a los pies de su enorme cama. _

_Edward acercó su nariz y con la punta recorrió la curva del cuello de Bella, haciendo que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos, y percatándose del calor que empiezaba a inundarla poco a poco. Gimió abiertamente cuando sintió los labios de Edward recorrerle ese sector tan sensible, levantando sus manos hasta apoyarse en los fuertes hombros de Edward._

_―Veamos entonces lo que llevas debajo ―susurró en su oído, dándose la vuelta hasta quedar en su espalda, descubriendo la cremallera que sujeta el vestido, bajándolo lentamente mientras sus dedos recorrían la piel que iba revelándose. Cuando el vestido cayó al piso, Bella sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, y sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, esperó a ver cuál sería el próximo movimiento de Edward, quien rodeó su cuerpo semidesnudo, deleitándose con ese diminuto conjunto de lencería negro de encaje. El sostén sin tirantes sujetaba sus diminutos pechos, escondiendo bajo la tela sus pezones erectos, y las braguitas, apostó Edward como buen conocedor, seguro estaban ya mojadas por la anticipación. _

_―Ahora entiendo a tu amigo ―murmuró él, apretando uno de sus pezones, haciendo que ella jadeara otra vez y abriera los ojos por la sorpresa ―, entiendo que no pueda quitarte las manos de encima cuando te tiene cerca. _

_―Nunca… ―tragó grueso porque la voz no le salía ―nunca me hizo sentir lo que tú._

_―Y nunca, óyelo bien, nunca habrá nadie que te haga sentir lo que yo. Más te vale que lo recuerdes ―. Y fue allí cuando la tomó por la nuca y la atrajo hasta su boca, comenzando a devorarla, porque según lo que ella sintió en ese momento, eso era lo que Edward estaba haciendo: estaba comenzando a devorarla. Llevó sus manitas hasta su cabello y lo jaló, mientras él llevaba sus manos hasta sus nalgas, colándolas bajo la tela de las bragas, sujetándolas con fuerza y apretándola a él para hacerla sentir lo ansioso y lo duro que estaba él por ella. _

_―Edward… por Dios… ―gimió cuando él soltó su boca y con sus labios comenzó a recorrer y a besar la curva de su cuello mientras sus manos seguían masajeando su trasero. Ella cerró los ojos e inspiró el perfume de ese hombre, que era como un elixir poderoso… en realidad, Edward era en sí mimo un elixir poderoso para ella, un tónico que la embriagaba y la hipnotizaba. _

_Sin mediar palabras bonitas ni románticas, él la levantó y la dejó caer sobre su cama. Casi sufre de combustión espontánea cuando lo vio desabotonarse la camisa blanca, dejando su torso al desnudo que ella deseó al instante recorrer con sus labios… y qué decir de lo ardiente que se sintió cuando sus pantalones desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, exponiendo bajo su bóxer negro el gran bulto que ella tendría la dicha de ver… y sentir dentro de ella. Se relamió los labios y él soltó una carcajada, acercándose a ella._

_―Eres una bebé descarada… ni siquiera disimulas tu lascivia ―y volvió a besarla, metiendo sus manos por la espada de Bella, encontrando el cierre del sujetador que también desapareció en segundos, bajando Edward con su boca hasta ellos para prestarles atención con su boca, mientras una de sus manos se colaba bajo la braga de encaje hasta encontrarse con su femineidad mojada, metiendo sus dedos y comenzando a masajear, haciendo que ella gimiera alto y se encorvara, restregándose a él con desesperación. _

_―¡Edward! Ya… por favor ―gimoteaba ella, que sentía su temperatura al máximo, como nunca la sintió, como una bola de fuego que subía y bajaba por su cuerpo, a punto de explotar ―no me tortures más… _

_―No te torturo… estoy preparándote ―dijo, agarrando entre sus dientes el pezón, provocando que ella gritara._

_― ¡Ya estoy preparada, joder!_

_―Deja que me cerciore… ―anunció, bajando con su boca por el torso hasta el mismísimo centro de tortura, quitándole las bragas y lanzándolas por ahí, hundiendo su nariz entre sus piernas y su lengua a continuación hacer contacto con su clítoris hinchado._

_― ¡Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío! ¡Joder! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ―gritó, y un primer orgasmo auspiciado por Edward Cullen explotó en ella. No era el primer orgasmo que tenía, pero sin duda había sido el más potente como nunca lo sintió antes. _

_―Creo que ahora sí estás muy lista… _

_―Mierda… sí._

_Se levantó Edward y se quitó la única prenda que llevaba, liberando su erección, y preparándose para el toque final. Bella abrió con desmesura los ojos cuando vio el miembro erecto, sintiendo otra vez su cuerpo enardecer. Lo siguió con la vista cuando él se acercó hasta la mesita de noche de del cajón de este sacó un sobre plateado, el que rasgó con sus dientes mientras caminaba de regreso a ella. Lo vio subirse a la cama e hincado sobre esta, maniobró el condón que puso sobre su pene antes de ubicarse sobre ella. La abrió de piernas y mirándola a los ojos, acerco sus labios a los de ella, hablando sobre estos._

_―Muy bien, bebé, voy a darte lo que quieres… ¿Por qué aún lo quieres, no es cierto?_

_―Lo quiero, Edward… ―susurró, alzando su pelvis, anhelando el contacto ―más que cualquier otra cosa…_

_―Que no se diga más entonces ―susurró ronco, besándola duro, mientras ubicaba su erección en el lugar preciso. Levantó una pierna de Bella y la hizo rodearle con esta su cadera, apartando sus labios para decir —: Feliz cumpleaños, bebé._

_Fue entonces que en un firme movimiento entró en ella. Bella apretó los dientes y se sujetó arañando prácticamente la espalda de Edward. Era un ardor que escocía bastante, que por un momento presintió la iba a partir en dos, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, el ardor y el dolor iban descendiendo, comenzando a transformarse en otra cosa. _

_Él tragó grueso y respiró entrecortado, aguantándose por unos segundos el deseo de comenzar a moverse._

_― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó al oído. Ella simplemente asintió, aferrándose más a su espalda. Iba a preguntar si eso era todo, cuando él no soportó más, y entre maldiciones, comenzó a moverse hacia adentro y hacia afuera, muy lentamente. Ahí fue que ella comenzó a experimentar todo sobre lo que había leído en la literatura erótica, que sencillamente no fue nada comparado a lo que estaba comenzando a sentir en ese momento. _

_Su cuerpo empezó a balancearse en concordancia al de Edward, apretando sus entrañas al duro y ardiente miembro que bombeaba dentro de ella. Sus gemidos iban en aumento a medida que el balanceo acrecentaba su velocidad y la desesperación por no sabe bien qué, se hacía más desesperante, sintiendo otra vez la bola de fuego arder dentro de ella, esta vez a un nivel exponencialmente mayor a los que antes sintió. Lo de ese momento para ella, era de otro mundo, un nivel desconocido del placer del que ni las películas más cachondas lograban exponer._

_―Joder, bebé… joder… mierda ―gemía él, besando los labios de la chiquilla, sintiendo como sus dedos se hundían en su espalda sudorosa. _

_Bella ya ni siquiera podía emitir palabras legibles, simplemente gemía de puro placer y dejaba que el fuego la envolviera desde adentro, sintiendo que se elevaba con rapidez, y a medida que él apresuraba sus movimientos, su cuerpo se sentía en picada… o como si fuera a estallar de placer. Y eso fue lo que pasó. Su cuerpo no soportó más y tras gritar, sintió que dentro de ella algo ardiente explotaba sin control. Su primer, maravilloso y real orgasmo con sexo de verdad había explotado en ella, sintiendo que su cuerpo caía como pluma, mientras Edward tensaba su cuerpo y se dejaba ir con más control que ella. _

_Menos de tres minutos pasaron cuando él salió del cuerpo de Bella y se dejó caer sobre su espalda justo al lado de ella, cerrando los ojos mientras una de sus manos despeinaba su cabello. Ella no estaba segura de lo que tendría que hacer. Podría acurrucársele o abrazarlo, pero intuía que ese no era el estilo de Edward, aunque ella desearía que sí lo fuera porque ahora que pisaba tierra era consciente de lo que había pasado, y cómo era que la afectaba tanto el cambio radical de pasar a sentirse completamente llena, a sentirse fría y abandonada sin saber qué hacer. En sus mejores sueños, Edward la abrazaba y susurraba palabras tiernas en su oído mientras la acariciaba, pero lamentablemente esos no eran sus sueños, sino la cretina realidad que le recordaba que aquello había sido solo sexo, increíblemente intenso, pero solo eso. _

_― ¿Te sientes bien, pequeña?_

_Bella tuvo que parpadear y girar su rosto repentinamente hacia él, que la observaba con semblante relajado usando sus manos como almohada detrás de su cabeza. _

_―Yo…uhm… ―se movió y sintió el escozor entre sus piernas ―me duele un poco, pero estoy bien. _

_―Hay que lavarte entonces ―dijo, levantándose a continuación para dirigirse al baño, pensando Bella ingenuamente que él prepararía la tina para un baño de a dos allí. Por cierto nada de eso paso, ya que él regresó con una toalla húmeda entre sus manos y otra azul más grande rodeándole las caderas, escondiendo su masculinidad satisfecha. _

_―Qué… ¿qué vas a hacer? ―aquella pregunta salió con pánico, incorporándose con dificultad a la vez que él se le acercaba. Lo vio sonreír seguro causándole gracia la situación aquella que para ella no era ningún chiste. _

_―Voy a limpiarte. Abre las piernas… ―tomó un tobillo de ella y lo jaló para hacerlo a un lado y permitir que ella le dejara hacer el trabajo. Ella claro no se dejó tan fácilmente, escabulléndose del agarre. _

_― ¡No quiero! ¡Y no tienes por qué hacerlo!_

_―Hace un momento no pusiste reparo en abrirte de piernas para mí, Bella…_

_―Eres un…_

_Aprovechó Edward la rabia y el descuido de Bella, esta vez agarrando con más fuerza una de sus piernas y obligándola a separarlas, para él con la toalla húmeda limpiar el rastro de sangre que escurrió entre ellas. Bella se echó hacia atrás y se cubrió la cara con las manos, rogando al cielo que abriera la tierra y la tragara, pues eso no podía ser más humillante al menos para ella._

_―Ya está. ¿No fue tan terrible, verdad?_

_― ¡Cállate!_

_―Bueno, ahora es momento que te vayas…_

_Bella se destapó la cara y lo miró un poco descolocada. No esperaba que él la acurrucara a su lado, pero tampoco que la echara después de que ambos compartieran una cama. Se sentó y puso una almohada en su regazo para cubrir su desnudez mientras él iba de regreso al baño a dejar el paño sucio. Cuando regresó, ni siquiera la miró, simplemente rebuscó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que había caído al suelo su teléfono celular y marcó un número, ordenando un coche ir hasta su casa para recoger a una persona. _

_Entonces y sin que él le dijera, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a llorar, levantándose de la cama en silencio y con movimientos lentos, buscando sus prendas íntimas las que se colocó rápidamente para acabar cubriendo su cuerpo con el vestido rojo. Se puso los zapatos sentada sobre la cama y cuando terminó, miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro, percatándose que él estaba concentrado en algo en su móvil, ignorándola. _

_"Eres una estúpida, Bella"._

_Tomando lo que le quedaba de orgullo, se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, deteniéndose allí antes de abandonar el cuarto. _

_―Te… ejem… te agradezco todo esto… ―dijo con falsa indiferencia, moviendo su mano hacia la cama. Él se levantó con gesto divertido y se cruzó de brazos, torciendo su cabeza._

_― ¿Tu regalo entonces, fue como lo esperabas?_

_Ella inspiró hondo y se le ocurrió algo, que aunque fuera una vil mentira, podría servirle a modo de venganza. Miró entonces la cama y luego a él, alzándose despreocupada de hombros, sonriendo con soltura:_

_―Definitivamente no fue tan espectacular como lo imaginé… y no lo digo por el dolor y todo eso, sino más bien porque la mayoría de las mujeres que conozco acaban hiperventilando por la experiencia. Digamos que estuvo bueno… nada de otro mundo como esperé que sería, dado que pensé en ti para hacerlo. De todas maneras gracias, Edward._

_Alcanzó con satisfacción a ver cómo la sonrisita se borraba de la cara de Edward, palmeándose mentalmente la espalda por lo buena mentirosa que había resultado ser y que al parecer en ese momento le fue tan útil. Calzando entonces sus zapatos de tacón alto, su vestido de fiesta y su sonrisa triunfante, se alejó por el pasillo hacia la salida de la casa, donde un auto negro esperaba por ella._

_― ¿A su casa, señorita?_

_― ¿Usted cree que ando vestida para ir a mi casa? Lléveme al centro, esta noche me voy de farra, pues estoy de cumpleaños. Ya soy mayor de edad, ¿sabe?_

_Él hombre le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor y puso en marcha el motor, mientras Bella del bolsillo de su pequeño bléiser negro sacó su teléfono nuevo y le marcaba a Nina._

_― ¡¿Bella?!_

_―Voy al centro, ¿estás en algún bar?_

_―Esto.. sí, claro, pero tú… ¿ya pasó, tan rápido?_

_―Pue sí… mira, te alcanzo allá y te cuento ―le indicó cortando la llamada, relajándose en el asiento de cuero y no dejando que nada arruinar aquel tan buen momento, porque sin duda haber perdido la virginidad con Edward Cullen fue el maldito mejor regalo de cumpleaños que jamás haya recibido, aunque él más tarde se haya portado como un asno. _

_Celebraría ahora su cumpleaños, que ya no era una niña y brindaría por el increíble sexo con Edward Cullen._

**OOO***

―¡Hay que brindar por las manos de esta niñita! ―exclamó el abuelo Eloy después de disfrutar de los manjares que Nadia preparó para el almuerzo, con entrada, plato de fondo e incluso el postre, aprovechando que ese era su primer día libre. Había agasajado a la pareja de ancianos con un almuerzo digno de los mejores restaurantes, siguiendo al pie de la letra una de las recetas del chef en jefe del restaurante donde trabajaba. Quería agradecerles la ayuda que esta pareja de ancianos le estaba brindando, haciéndola sentir parte de la familia y no como una simple arrendataria.

―Hay por ahí guardado un viejo licor de guinda… ―recordó Ester, levantándose de la mesa y pasando junto a la carriola del bebé, donde Gordon dormía plácidamente.

―Entonces, todo esto que cocinaste, ¿lo aprendiste en el restaurante? ―preguntó Eloy a Bella.

―Uhm… más o menos. Los chefs de allí me han enseñado algunas cosas, pero se cocinar desde hace mucho.

― ¿Cocinabas en tu casa, Nadia?

Nadia tragó grueso a la mención de su pasado que Eloy sin maldad sacó a relucir. No pudo olvidar la llamada que hizo el día anterior a su casa ni pudo olvidar la voz en llanto de su madre que pedía por ella.

—Yo… sí, también cocinaba.

Fue entonces que el timbre de la puerta la salvó de seguir mintiéndoles a los abuelos.

― ¡Yo voy! ―exclamó y corrió hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró con una grata sorpresa que la hizo sonreír.

―Busqué toda la mañana una muy buena y creíble excusa para venir hasta aquí, pero… ―explicaba Derek con dificultad, frunciendo su seño mientras ella sonreía divertida.

― ¿Y puedo escuchar esa excusa que inventaste?

―Oh, claro. Uhm… ―se rascó la cabeza, nervioso ― ¿sabrás por casualidad, donde habré dejado mis cuchillos?

Nadia apretó sus labios por dos segundos para contener la sonrisa, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

—Definitivamente no es una excusa nada creíble, lo siento.

―Sí, soy malo inventando ese tipo de cosas ―sonrió Derek al ver el gesto alegre en el rostro de Nadia. No era algo muy habitual en ella, así que celebraba que pudiera ser él de ayuda.

―Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Simplemente te echaba de menos, así que decidí darme el día libre también para hacerlo coincidir con el tuyo y poder venir a verte.

Nadia afirmó la cabeza en la puerta y mordió su labio, contemplando a ese hombre a quien el destino podría haberlo puesto mucho antes delante de ella, pues las cosas serían tan diferentes…

― ¡¿Quién es, Nadia?! ¡¿El cocinero sexy?! ―gritó Ester desde adentro, abriendo Nadia sus ojos como platos, mientras Derek sonreía con suficiencia mientras alzaba sus cejas ―Hazlo pasar, encontré el licor de guinda.

― ¿Con que cocinero sexy, eh? ¿O será que se refiere a Miguel? ―preguntó Derek, sin duda divertido.

―Por qué… por qué no mejor pasas de una vez, Derek ―se limitó a decir ella, abriendo la puerta del todo y haciéndose a un lado para que el recién llegado pasara a la sala, evitando que pudiera ver su rostro rojo que combinaba tan bien con su cabello del mismo color.

― ¿Ves? Sabía que tenía que venir a probar ese licor ―dijo, guiñándole el ojo y acariciándole el mentón con sus dedos cuando pasó junto a ella, directo a la sala donde Ester estaba sirviendo las copas, saludando entusiasta al chef cuando este llegó.

―No había tenido el placer de conocerla personalmente Ester, pero Nadia me habló mucho de usted ―dijo él, sentándose en uno de los sillones. Ella sonrió y le ofreció un vaso de licor, el que Derek recibió encantado, mientras Nadia se unía a ellos.

―Nadia me ha hablado mucho de todos los que trabajan con ella, sobre todo de usted…

―Ester, por vida de Dios ―murmuró ella con los dientes apretados. Derek miró a la chica y sonrió, mientras preguntaba.

― ¿Y puedo saber qué le ha contado Nadia sobre mí?

Se instaló entonces Ester en uno de los viejos sofás y muy cruzada de piernas, con su copa en la mano, comentó todas las maravillas que Nadia le había hablado. La chica de la vergüenza se tomó de un sorbo el contenido de su copa, desando que la anciana se callara de una vez.

― ¿Dónde está Eloy? ―interrumpió Nadia a Ester.

―Él y Gordon se estaban quedando dormidos sobre la mesa, y con toda la comida que le preparaste a mi pobre viejo…

―Perdón, ¿Gordon quién es? ―preguntó Derek reparando en el nombre masculino al que Ester hizo mención. Nadia se removió incómoda en su asiento y tragó grueso. A nadie en su trabajo le había hablado del niño y de alguna manera quería mantenerlo como algo privado para no exponer al pequeño, pero con lo cerca de ella que andaba Derek, era un hecho que se enteraría tarde o temprano.

―Gordon es mi hermanito ―respondió Nadia en un hilo de voz. Entonces Ester intervino y comenzó a alabar al pequeño y hermoso niño que había llegado a alegrarles la vida, y de lo gustosos que su esposo Eloy y ella se sentían al cuidarlo mientras Nadia trabajaba.

―No sabía que tuvieran un hermanito pequeño, Nadia ―susurró Derek a Nadia cuando Ester se levantó para encargarse de la loza sucia y dejar a la pareja a solas.

―Yo… supongo ―carraspeó, retorciendo sus dedos sobre su regazo ―supongo que no te lo había comentado.

― ¿Y por qué estás tan nerviosa? ―extendió su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica, la que se permitió acariciar suavemente. Ella se alzó de hombros, nerviosa efectivamente por la pregunta de Derek y por sus caricias sobre su mejilla.

―No quiero que empieces a preguntar cosas que no voy a poder responder ahora ―afirmó con sinceridad. Derek sonrió con tristeza sin quitar su mano de la mejilla rosa de Nadia.

―Te lo dije, solo quiero ayudarte, sin presiones. Cuando te sientas segura conmigo, relajada, podrás confiar en mí en lo que sea, ¿vale?

―Muchas gracias, Derek ―respondió, inclinando su mejilla hacia donde él aún mantenía su mano tibia presionando sobre su piel. Le gustaba la sensación de confort que sentía cuando él estaba cerca.

―Bueno, he recordado algo que quería proponerte ―. Se acomodó acercándose más a la chica, tomando sus manos entre las suyas ―Este viernes hay una fiesta de cocina.

― ¿Una qué?

―Una fiesta de cocina: muchos cocineros preparando platos gurmet para gente. La gente interactúa en la preparación y aprende. Es divertido.

―Nunca oí hablar de ello… ¿y tú serás uno de los chef?

―Esta vez no, pero varios conocidos sí estarán y sería fabuloso para ti que pasaras por esta experiencia y conocieras a más profesionales. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

―Yo… no sé…

―No, la verdad es que no debía preguntar si te gustaría. Tú simplemente vendrás conmigo y te divertirás, no todo en esta vida es trabajo y preocupación. Además, Emmett no me lo perdonaría.

― ¿Quién es Emmett y qué cosa no te perdonaría?

―Es un amigo y no perdonaría que faltara a una de sus famosas fiestas.

― ¿También es chef como tú?

―Oh no, el con dificultad se prepara un café, pero digamos es el cabecilla de una sociedad que tiene una cadena de restaurantes, y en este tipo de fiestas captan nuevos profesionales.

Por la forma en que Nadia asentía y por como sus ojos se iluminaron, Derek pudo percatarse de lo entusiasmada que estaba.

― ¿El viernes a las nueve, entonces? No puedes decirme que no…

―No quiero abusar de la generosidad de Ester y Eloy para que cuiden del niño…

― ¡Oh, Nadia, no te preocupes, mi viejo y yo nos encargamos de Gordon mientras tú te diviertes con Derek! ―exclamó Ester, dando a entender que había estado con el oído atento a la conversación. Entonces los jóvenes en la sala se quedaron mirando y soltaron una carcajada divertida por esta faceta de Ester que iban descubriendo, pues la anciana octogenaria tenía muy buen oído.

― ¡Gracias Ester! ―gritó Derek, mientras miraba como la chica frente a él sonreía. La había visto llorar el día anterior con una amargura que le rompió el corazón y no quería volver a verla de esa forma, quería verla y hacerla sonreír como en ese momento… aunque la verdad lo que quería era estar con ella en el momento que fuera.

Buena aliada se había encontrado Derek en la vieja mujer pensó Nadia mientras seguía conversando sobre la novedosa fiesta de comida a la que él la invitó y no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que se sentía ella alrededor de Derek, Ester y Eloy. Solo esperaba que las cosas pudieran durar, esa tranquilidad y esa seguridad que le infundían esas personas, para poder dejar de soñar y planear de una vez por todas de un futuro tranquilo junto a gente buena, como ellos y dejar de una buena vez los demonios del pasado… o a un demonio en particular.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME, Y NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Señoritas, hola a todas. Gracias por dedicar tiempo a leer esta locura y gracias por comentar, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen. Por supuesto, está dedicado a todas vosotras.**

**A doña Gaby Madriz, a Maritza Maddox quienes me ayudan con la edición de cada capítulo y a Miss Manu de Marte encargada de los adelantos en el grupo... GRACIAS NENAS, SON UN TREMENDO EQUIPO Y UN GRAN APOYO PARA MI.**

**¡A LEER ENTONCES. QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

— ¡Dios, Nadia, te ves hermosa! —exclamó Ester, cuando alrededor de las nueve de la noche, la chica bajó por la escalera de la vieja casa, lista para salir con Derek. Su vestido verde esmeralda, era sencillo, con un discreto escote en "V", que caía ligero hasta la rodilla, que lo había comprado en una tienda de liquidación y cuyo precio le pareció aceptable para su escaso presupuesto. Sus zapatos negros de taco alto, eran parte de las cosas que había traído con ella, además de una chaquetilla del mismo color. Llevaba también, un collar de plata con unos aros que Ester, le prestó, y su maquillaje era sencillo, algo de color en los ojos y lápiz labial, nada muy sobrecargado.

— ¿Lo crees? —Preguntó Nadia, pasándose las manos por el vestido—. Aun no estoy segura si este, es un atuendo adecuado para ese tipo de fiesta.

—Una fiesta es una fiesta y tú, te ves perfecta.

El sonido del timbre las sacó de su diálogo, corriendo Ester con entusiasmo hacia la puerta para hacer pasar al invitado, mientras Eloy, aparecía junto a Nadia, con el pequeño Gordon entre sus brazos que yacía dormido. Nadia, se le acercó y acarició su cabello rubio oscuro, herencia de su padre, y volvió a prometerle en silencio que velaría por su bienestar, pasando por encima de quien fuera.

—Disfruta mucho tu fiesta. Mi vieja y yo cuidaremos de este pequeño hombrecito —indicó Eloy, llevándose una sonrisa de agradecimiento sincero por parte de Nadia.

—No regresaré muy tarde.

— ¡Derek ya llegó por ti, Nadia!

La aludida se giró y se enfrentó al atractivo hombre que iba vestido con un estilo semi-formal: su traje negro se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo macizo y su camisa del mismo color con el cuello desabotonado le daba un aire ligero a su atuendo oscuro, que hacía que sus ojos profundos y azules sobresaltaran, ojos que la miraban en aquel momento con admiración nada disimulada.

—Te ves encantadora, Nadia —reconoció Derek, que comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. Cuando estuvo cerca se permitió tomarle las manos a la vez que sonreía, para enseguida reparar el la presencia del hombre mayor con un niño en los brazos—. Buenas noches, Eloy, un gusto conocerle.

—Qué tal, Derek, igualmente es un placer.

Nadia se percató que Derek contemplaba al niño en los brazos del dueño de casa, recordando que era primera vez que lo veía.

—Él es tu hermano, ¿verdad? —le preguntó él a Nadia, levantando una mano para pasar sus dedos sobre el cabello del pequeño que se mantenía dormido y ajeno a todo.

—Sí, es Gordon.

— ¡Bueno, bueno, se les hace tarde!

—Es verdad —concordó Derek con Ester, a quien miró antes de ponerse en marcha—. Prometo traerla lo más temprano que me sea posible.

—Despreocúpate, muchacho, aquí todo está bajo control.

—Gracias una vez más, Ester. —Susurró Nadia cuando se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Una vez la pareja estuvo fuera de la casa, se metieron al auto y Derek tras el volante dirigió el coche hasta el lugar en un hotel del centro de la ciudad.

—Vas muy callado —dijo Nadia cuando avanzado varios minutos por el camino él no decía ni una palabra. Derek suspiró y desvió apenas unos segundo su vista hacia ella, volviendo sus ojos al camino.

—Es culpa tuya, para que lo sepas.

— ¿Mía?

— ¿Te has visto en el espejo? Estas increíble, y yo tengo que recordarme una y otra vez que solo somos amigos… —pasó la mano por su cabello— además tengo la impresión de que te vas a esfumar en cualquier momento, y aunque es vergonzoso admitirlo, me da pánico que eso pase.

— ¿Por qué… por qué dices que es vergonzoso?

—Te conozco hace… ¿qué, veinte días? Y ya me tienes completamente sitiado.

—Yo… lo siento…

Frenó de improviso al costado de la calzada y tomó el rostro de Nadia entre sus manos, mirándola con ansiedad, recorriendo con su pulgar sus labios apenas pintados.

—Prométeme que no vas a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Prométeme que vas a buscarme antes de salir corriendo… necesito que me lo prometas.

Nadia, tenía sus ojos marrones muy abiertos; sorprendida por aquel ataque de ansiedad de Derek hacia ella. Definitivamente ese era el hombre con quien debía haberse cruzado en el pasado, aquel, era el hombre por quien ella debió caer rendida y enamorada, no por el otro bastardo hijo de puta que no se lo merecía. Así que, lentamente asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus manos se elevaban y se posaban justo encima de las de Derek con las que sostenía su rostro. Se contemplaron un rato en silencio hasta que los hombros del chef se relajaron y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, sonrisa que Nadia retribuyó con una similar.

—Gracias —después de eso, él volvió a tomar el mando de coche y guiarlo hasta el hotel donde se iba a realizar la fiesta, mientras muy animadamente le comentaba sobre lo que debía esperar de esta.

Al llegar, dos camareras los recibieron y les entregaron un delantal de colores alegres, además de una tarjeta con sus nombres que les indicaba donde debían ubicarse.

— ¡Derek!, ¿eres tú? —se oyó gritar a una voz alegre detrás de ellos cuando hicieron ingreso al salón. Derek rodó los ojos y se giró, con una de sus manos siempre alrededor de la cintura de su acompañante, la que no pudo evitar reírse cuando un hombre alto y musculoso rodeó a Derek, dejando un sonoro beso sobre su mejilla.

—No me dejes en vergüenza, Emmett —regañó Derek escondiendo su diversión, empujando a su amigo por el pecho. Emmett estrechó sus ojos hacia él y luego reparó en la compañía de su amigo.

—No es gay, si es lo que te preguntas por lo que acabas de ver —acotó Emmett con tono gracioso, indicando a su amigo con el dedo índice mientras él, rodaba los ojos y Nadia se cubría la boca escondiendo una carcajada—. Por cierto, soy Emmett.

—Soy Nadia. —Respondió, extendiendo una mano hacia el simpático hombre amigo de Derek. Nadia se quedó observando a Emmett por un momento mientras este hablaba con Derek. Era tan alto como el chef a quien ella acompañaba y su cuerpo era tan macizo que fácilmente se podría decir que era amigos del gimnasio, las pesas o cosas como esas que ayudaban a cultivar su musculatura. En su rostro era de aspecto juvenil destacaban sus expresivos ojos de tono muy azules, además de los hoyuelos que aparecían en sus mejillas cuando sonreía, cuestión que se daba muy a menudo, y su cabello era rizado de un castaño muy oscuro.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! Esta cosa está por empezar —exclamó Emmett, comenzando a caminar con los recién llegados por el salón del hotel, que estaba rodeado de mesones para cuatro y seis personas, rodeando una especie de mercadillo en el centro de este, en el que se podían advertir toda clase de productos gastronómicos. La música era alegre y era contagiosa para los asistentes que ya habían llegado y que conversaban unos con otros, mientras bebían algún tipo de licor, algunos con sus delantales de cocina puestos, otros con graciosos gorros de chef que ya, muy poco se usaban.

— ¿Has estado antes en una fiesta como esta? —quiso saber Emmett, dirigiendo su pregunta a Nadia, que miraba encantada hacia todos lados.

— ¿Yo? Oh, no… pero algo me comentó Derek.

—Sí, bueno, cada asistente debe poner en marcha su espíritu culinario y dejarlo fluir mientras interactúa con los demás comensales de su mesa —explicó el anfitrión, mientras Derek se apartaba para saludar a una pareja—. Cuando los platos están listos, se hace una rueda de cata: los asistentes se pasen por las demás mesas probando los platos y poniendo notas. Los que tengan mejor calificación, se llevan premios por supuesto y después la fiesta sigue con comida, brindis y bailes. Son muy divertidas.

—Así parece… —comentó ella muy entusiasmada. Enseguida el mismo Emmett fue quien presentó a Nadia con los otros cuatro integrantes de su mesa: una pareja de hermanos y un matrimonio joven. Derek reapareció justo cuando Emmett se disculpó para retirarse y dar el puntapié inicial a la celebración culinaria.

—Es muy simpático Emmett—comentó ella cuando Derek le anudaba los tirantes que sujetaban su delantal rojo por la cintura. Sintió la risa del chef justo en su oído, provocándole escalofríos.

—Se esfuerza por serlo.

— ¿Lo conoces hace mucho?

—Harán unos diez años —carraspeó y miró discretamente a su amigo, quien acompañado de otros tres caballeros se subía a una tarima frente a unos micrófonos, listo para comenzar a hablar. Con su vista fija en él, Derek agregó: —lo conocí en el peor momento de su vida… y de la mía.

Nadia arrugó su frente y extrañada por esa última frase, quiso saber qué eran aquellos recuerdos que de pronto se cruzaron en la memoria de Derek, enturbiando su mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó preocupada, apretándole el brazo. Él salió de su trance y desvió la vista a su encantadora y atractiva acompañante, negando con la cabeza, recobrando su sonrisa.

—Cosas del pasado, nada de lo que preocuparse.

Nadia asintió simplemente, respetando el silencio de Derek frente a ese recuerdo, concentrándose en lo que se venía, mientras contemplaba los utensilios básicos que había para ella sobre la mesa.

—Damas y caballeros, damos a todos la más cordial de las bienvenidas. Por favor, ubíquense en los puestos que se les han asignado, que estamos a punto de empezar. —Anunció entre aplausos una voz femenina, vestida correctamente con un traje de dos piezas de color salmón, quien fuera la encargada de hacer la presentación de unos de los anfitriones, precisamente el amigo de Derek quien los recibió en la puerta: —Dejo con ustedes entonces a uno de los impulsores de esta fiesta, miembro de la directiva de "Art &amp; Food", el señor Emmett McCarty.

Otra ronda de aplausos estalló en la sala, mientras Nadia repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez el apellido de Emmett, con la firme convicción que lo había oído en algún otro lado, no recordando donde. ¿Debía acaso preocuparse?

**OOO***

_—Es una casita encantadora. —Eso fue lo primero que Bella oyó cuando entró en su casa aquel viernes al atardecer. El estómago se le revolvió y la bilis subió hasta su garganta cuando el sonido de la voz de Senna se coló en sus oídos. No podía creerlo… ni siquiera en su casa podía librarse de esa mujer que tanto le desagradaba. _

_Cuando se encaminó con su nueva moto por la calle de su casa y vio el BMW gris, supo que iba a tener que enfrentarse al propietario de ese coche, de quien venía arrancando hacía una semana, precisamente desde la noche en que ella se coló en su casa y le pidió aquel regalo de cumpleaños con el que había soñado siempre y el que ahora no la dejaba dormir por las noches, añorando que se repitiera una y otra vez… con el mismo hombre. Pero en realidad todo en ella era contradicciones, pues así como seguía soñando con él por las noches, anhelando otra vez su cuerpo, durante el día no hacía más que arrancar de Edward, quien la había llamado al menos dos veces a diario, pero ella nada que contestaba. Presentaba excusas para no ir a los almuerzos o cenas y se las arreglaba para ver a Andy en los horarios que sabía él no estaría en casa. Y es que la verdad no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando lo tuviese en frente._

_Bueno, pues ahora lo averiguaría. _

_Cerró entonces los ojos, inspiró profundo, se deshizo de su abrigo y su larga bufanda, preparándose mentalmente para entrar a la sala. Lo primero que vio cuando entró fue a la invitada, sentada en el sofá junto a su madre, con sus largas piernas cruzadas, enfundadas en unos pantalones de cuero sobre unos stilettos negros. Su rostro de rasgos afroamericanos resplandecía con el blanco de la blusa blanca que contrastaba y que a la vez destacaba sus rasgos. Derechamente, Senna era perfecta, o sea que ella ni en sueño podía hacerle pelea. _

_— ¡Mira quién vino a vernos! —exclamo Renée como buena anfitriona, mirando a Senna. Bella le dedicó una sonrisa tensa a la invitada, y luego se dirigió a su padre, quien dejó sobre ella un beso en la frente._

_—Pensé que te había tragado la tierra…_

_Desde su espalda oyó la voz del hombre que le quitaba el sueño y como respuesta al sonido de su voz, su piel comenzó a calentarse, a la vez que sus músculos se tensaban. Apenas se giró para verlo aparecer desde la cocina con Andrew entre los brazos, mientras Charlie la abrazaba por los hombros._

_—No para en casa —comentó Charlie respecto a Bella— después de la escuela se va a casa de Riley y practica con su motocicleta. Además está preparando todo para su ingreso a la universidad, ¿verdad, nena? _

_—Sí, papá. _

_Bella había tenido que ir y pedirle disculpas a su amigo después del último encuentro entre ambos donde él salió tan ofendido con ella. Hablaron y Bella le explicó que prefería mil veces contar con él como su amigo del alma y si para eso debían evitar otro tipo de encuentros lascivos, lo harían. Así fumaron la pipa de la paz y el chico se encargó de practicar con ella y su nueva moto._

_—Edward quiere llevarnos a cenar por ahí, ¿qué te parece? —le dijo Renée con voz entusiasta. Bella torció la boca y negó con la cabeza. _

_—Yo paso, me duele un poco la cabeza y nada más quiero descansar._

_— ¿Ha sido una semana dura, Bellita? —preguntó Senna, enarcando una ceja. Bella la miró y se la imaginó corriendo hacia ella, saltándole encima para jalarle el cabello. Y ya que no podía hacerlo, simplemente decidió responderle de la mejor manera: _

—_Tuve mucho que estudiar… aunque no sé si estés al tanto de lo que eso significa._

_Vio a su madre abrir los ojos como huevos fritos, y a su padre lo oyó carraspear cuando ella se disculpó y salió de la sala, ignorando a su paso a Edward, dejando apenas un beso en la mejilla regordeta de su guapo sobrino. _

_Cuando se refugió en su cuarto, se quitó las botas sin miramientos y se dejó caer sobre la cama, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada mientras gritaba improperios en contra de la visita de la tipa esa, contra Edward y contra ella misma. Cuando tuvo suficiente y estuvo más tranquila, se giró y agarró el teléfono que había dejado sobre el buró, dispuesta a mandarle un mensaje a su amiga Nina para que se juntaran al día siguiente. Estaba en eso cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió sin mediar aviso, y apareció por ésta, el cuerpo escultural de Edward Cullen. Ella reaccionó enseguida:_

_— ¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Por qué entrar sin llamar a mi cuarto!_

—_Qué combativa te has puesto —comentó Edward sin esconder la diversión ni en sus ojos ni en su voz. Ella gruñó sentada sobre su cama, arrugando el cobertor entre sus manos, cuando lo vio acercarse y sentarse al filo de la cama. _

_—A mis padres no les parecerá bien que estés aquí._

_—Despreocúpate, ellos saben que estoy aquí. Se supone que subí para tratar de convencerte de ir con nosotros, pero en realidad —se hizo hacia adelante justo hasta que su nariz rozó la de ella, quien ya respiraba con algo de dificultad, para susurrar —, me interesa saber por qué mierda no has contestado mis llamados. _

_Ella no podía creer que él le estuviera reclamando eso, y no pudo negar que una chispita de ilusión estalló en su interior. Eso la hizo sonreír y sentirse temeraria, por lo que alzando una ceja, y con su boca torcida en una sonrisita de superioridad, preguntó._

_— ¿Qué? ¿A caso me has echado de menos?_

_Edward estrechó sus ojos y miró la boca de Bella, agarrando a continuación entre sus dientes uno de sus labios, provocando que ella jadeara. _

_—No llevo bien que me ignoren, para que lo sepas. _

_— ¿Siempre eres igual de aprensivo cuando metes a una mujer a tu cama por una noche? _

_—Si fuera así, mi agenda estaría siempre copada… —respondió con arrogancia. Ella hizo una mueca y lo empujo por el pecho hacia atrás, oyendo como se carcajeaba. Dispuesta a salir de la cama, no sabe cómo de un segundo a otro su cuerpo estuvo bajo el de Edward, quien volvía a tener su nariz pegada a la de ella, mirándola con sus verdes e intensos ojos entornados. _

_—Mañana voy a estar esperando por ti y más te vale que aparezcas porque de lo contrario voy a ir a donde estés y llevarte de las greñas a mi casa, ¿entendido? —advirtió, pero ella ni caso al tono de amenaza, pues simplemente se reveló. _

_— ¡¿Y si no quiero?!_

_La sonrisa altanera poco a poco hizo acto de aparición en los labios de Edward, quien se inclinó un poco más hasta que su boca estuvo justo sobre el oído de Bella. Sopló leve y ella cerró los ojos, removiéndose, apretando los muslos como para amarrar el deseo ardiente que se estaba formando entre sus piernas._

_— ¿De verdad no quieres ir, bebé? —susurró suave y ella gimió en respuesta. Edward la había llamado bebé una y otra vez la pasada noche, mientras gemía y jadeaba precisamente en su oído. _

_—Edward, por favor… —la súplica quedó suspendida en el aire, pues fueron acalladas por los labios ardientes de Edward que no tuvieron compasión. La besó sin disimular la pasión y el deseo que brotaba de él. Su lengua áspera chocó ruda con la suya y se fundieron en una batalla voraz, mientras ella ajustaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, el que metió sus manos entre su espesa cabellera marrón, jalando ligero. _

_—Bebé, tendrás mucho más de esto mañana —le indicó él cuando sus bocas finalmente se apartaron. Ella jadeaba y él como si nada, respirando pausado, tranquilo—.Vendrás, ¿verdad?_

_— ¿Por qué…? ¿De verdad quieres que vaya?_

_—Estoy deseándolo —otra vez su boca estuvo sobre la de ella, con un beso mucho más mesurado que el anterior, y más corto—. Inventa una fiesta con tus amigas o algo así, y si necesitas mi ayuda para una buena coartada, avísame._

_Sin más, se levantó y arregló el cuello de su camisa celeste, mientras ella se quedaba allí sin saber bien qué hacer. _

_ —No quieres acompañarnos, ¿verdad? —Preguntó él, arreglándose su chaqueta azul marino, sonriendo cuando ella simplemente negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, te espero mañana entonces… y por cierto, no es necesario que lleves peluca ni maquillaje recargado…. —abrió la puerta de la recamara y antes de salir, le guiñó un ojo, desapareciendo tras de esta. Bella se quedó mirando la puerta, mordiendo su labio ferozmente. ¿Qué pasa si no iba?_

_"Si no vas, Bella, te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu vida" concluyó mientras contemplaba el techo de su dormitorio. _

*O*

_Bella se sujetó como pudo al cuerpo de Edward, que en ese momento era su único sostén, mientras el suyo explotaba en millones de partículas ardientes. Edward personalmente la había recogido aquella noche en un pub del centro de la ciudad en donde ella llegó a las nueve, para tomar un trago ligero con su amiga Nina, la que no disimuló su impacto al conocer al adonis ex cuñado y actual amante de su amiga Bella, la que avisó a sus padres que aquella noche saldría un rato con su amiga y más tarde iría a casa de Edward para pasar la noche allí cuidando al pequeño Andrew en compañía de Jane, la niñera del niño, cuestión que no era cierto. Al menos no había llegado a esa casa aquella noche para ser niñera, sino para algo muy diferente._

_Cuando entraron, lo primero que Edward hizo fue empotrarla contra el muro del pasillo que daba hacia su dormitorio, levantarle el vestido negro que llevaba y romperle las bragas de encaje, para sin miramientos clavar su miembro en ella, después que ella lo provocara en el auto de camino a la casa, diciéndole que podían prescindir de los condones pues ella se había hecho cargo del control de natalidad, cuestión que por alguna razón a él, le calentó. _

_Así comenzó la noche que por parte de Edward estuvieron llenas de promesas para ella, sobre hacerla sentir lo que nunca antes nadie hizo, o llevarla a niveles superiores de placer. _

_Después de aquel orgasmo contra la pared, Edward la cargó hasta su dormitorio y en penumbras la dejó caer en la cama, y mientras ella se iba recuperando del reciente orgasmo él le quitaba la ropa._

_—Bien, bebé, espero que no estés cansada porque esto recién comienza —comentó sobre sus labios. Bella emitió un gruñido retorciéndose cuando sintió los pulgares de Edward jugar con sus pezones. _

_— ¡Joder! Si no me gustara tanto…_

_—Qué quieres decir con eso, bebé._

_Ella abrió los ojos y dejó que él, que ya estaba desnudo, tomara sus brazos y los extendiera sobre su cabeza y a continuación se ocupara de inundar con besos su cuello. _

_—Ni siquiera sé si te gusto… ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué estoy aquí…_

_—Vaya que sí lo sabes —ronroneó él, metiéndose entre sus piernas y dejando su miembro erecto justo en la entrada de su feminidad. Jadeó y él se carcajeó—. ¿Decías?_

_—Esto… yo podría tener sexo con cualquier chico por ahí y evitarme problemas viniendo aquí. Sé que tienes una largas lista de mujeres que ocupan este lugar cuando yo… ¡Mierda, joder! —eso último exclamó cuando Edward empujó y de una estocada se metió dentro de ella. Enseguida se incorporó sujeto sobre el colchón por los antebrazos a un lado del rostro tenso de Bella, dejando que ella se aferrara a su cabello húmedo. _

_—Hay un par de cosas que debes tener en cuenta, y es importante que no las olvides —hablaba tranquilo, apenas moviéndose, mientras ella comenzaba a moverse brusco para buscar más fricción, cerrando sus ojos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás—. ¡Mírame!_

_Ella abrió los ojos al tono imperativo y demandante de Edward, obligándose a centrar sus ojos en la seria mirada de él. _

_—Me gustas y mucho; además, quiero que recuerdes que tú, fuiste la que llegó aquí ofreciéndose, la que me sedujo incluso desde mucho antes… tú te entregaste y yo te tomé. —Mordió sus labios con fuerza, haciendo una pausa en su firme discurso—. Ahora, Bella, eres mía, y si sé de otro que tome lo que me pertenece sin que yo lo consienta, realmente voy a enfadarme, ¿lo entiendes?_

_Comenzó a moverse rítmicamente adentro y afuera de Bella, dejando que los gemidos de la chica llenaran el espacio. _

_— ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!_

_— ¿Y tú…? ¡Mierda!... —se concentró en hilar palabras mientras él seguía causando estragos dentro de ella—. ¿Yo si tengo que aguantar a otra…?_

_— ¡No harás preguntas! ¡Cuando esté contigo solo seré consiente de ti y de nadie más! Las demás mujeres se pueden ir al demonio, ¿entiendes?_

_—No sé si sea lo que quiero…_

_—Bebé… —gimió él al unísono con ella— ¿acaso no quieres esto? ¿No quieres que te adore como lo hago ahora? ¿No me quieres más dentro de ti?_

_—Sí… Dios mío, Edward… sí lo quiero… sí lo quiero…_

_—Entonces hazlo por mí, bebé… ¿lo harás por mí? Yo te deseo tanto…_

_— ¡Carajo, sí, lo haré, haré lo que quieras…! —Soltó un grito y se aferró más a él, cuando él dio con el punto preciso de su placer—. ¡Así, justo allí…! ¡Joder!_

_— ¡Mierda, bebé! Eres una cosita caliente y apretada…_

_Y allí, sobre esa cama y en diferentes posturas tuvo Bella su segundo, tercer y cuarto orgasmo de la noche, en el que Bella denominó sexo de persuasión. El muy canalla, había elegido el momento indicado para hacer que ella se comprometiera a ser suya, mientras él le mostraba lo bien dotado que estaba en cuestione sexuales, y lo lejos que podía llevarla. Y sí que la llevó lejos, cuando pensó que iba a desmayarse. En realidad, no le importó nada sobre lo estúpido de su parte del trato y de lo denigrante que era su posición, porque una vez que estuvo lejos de los placeres sexuales y de las palabras sugestivas que él le dijo, su cabeza empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad._

_Después de la maratón aquella, Edward, se deslizó y desapareció tras la puerta del baño, tardándose varios minutos en llegar. Cuando volvió la tomó entre sus brazos desnudos y la llevó de regreso al cuarto de baño, donde la tina con agua tibia, estaba esperando por ella. Bella agradeció el agua tibia que ayudaría a relajar sus adoloridos músculos, y el cuerpo de Edward que se acomodó detrás de ella, dejando que descansara sobre su pecho._

_—Tus padres no tendrán problema alguno que mañana pases el día aquí._

_—Ellos pueden no tener problemas, pero yo quizás sí…_

_Se llevó de regreso un pellizco en el trasero, que la hizo salpicar agua._

_— ¿En qué quedamos, bebé?_

_Entonces ella se giró de tal manera poder verlo a los ojos cuando él respondiera lo que ella iba a preguntar:_

_— ¿Y cuando yo te necesite, o simplemente quiera estar contigo? ¿Vas a estar cien por ciento disponible para mí, como esperas que yo lo esté para ti?_

_—Bella… cuando y donde quieras. Siempre._

_El corazón de Bella se contrajo de la mejor forma, echando sus brazos en torno al cuello de Edward, agradeciéndole con un beso ese compromiso que para ella era importante. _

_Claro, era importante pero no todo lo que ella deseaba, meditaba en la penumbra, mientras él a su lado dormía tranquilamente aferrado a su cintura. Deseaba hacer un montón de preguntas, deseaba que él le dijera que sus sentimientos se estaban volcando hacia ella y que la quería como única mujer para él, no como una de tantas como le aterraba reconocer a ella. Deseaba que se olvidara de Senna, que no se molestaba en disimular que tenía algo con Edward, y deseaba también que olvidara a Camille, cuestión que era imposible, ya lo sabía ella. Habían estado comprometidos sabe Dios por cuanto tiempo, habían estado casados y tenían un hijo, cosa que tristemente Bella sabía, no se repetiría con otra. Ni con ella ni con nadie. _

_Su raciocinio le advertía que se retractara del compromiso que había firmado con Edward a punta de orgasmos, que no le convenía, que seguro había algún chico por ahí para ella. Además en breve se mudaría de ciudad, ¿qué sería de ellos entonces? Había una lista de razones por las cuales salir corriendo de allí, pero su estúpido corazón estaba interponiéndose. Sí, porque era de idiotas no reconocer de lo loca que estaba por ese hombre. Alguna vez leyó por ahí que los latidos del corazón de alguien enamorado, cantaban el nombre de su dueño, y el suyo cantaba el nombre de Edward Cullen alto y claro. ¿Sería capaz de aprovecharse él de eso? No era que ahora él se estuviera aprovechando, cuando ella fue quien lo buscó y lo provocó… digamos que sólo estaba poniendo sobre la mesa los términos y condiciones. ¿Le favorecían esos términos y esas condiciones?_

_—Deja de pensar tanto, y duérmete de una vez, Bella —murmuró Edward, sobresaltando a Bella. ¿A caso tenía su hermana razón, cuando le decía que los engranajes de su cabeza sonaban cuando algo le preocupaba? _

_— ¿Cómo es que…?_

_—Puedo leer tu mente, bebé, es una habilidad oculta que poseo — medio dormido respondió, dudando ella sobre si era broma o no, porque varias veces ya se lo había preguntado—. Estoy bromeando, Bella._

_"Por supuesto" pensó ella, rodando los ojos y arrimándose aún más a los brazos fuertes y cálidos de Edward. ¡Dios! Si por estar cada noche así junto a él debía olvidarse de todo, qué diablos, lo haría. Estaría a merced de él y se enfrascaría solo en limitarse a sentir el placer que él podía darle, y quien sabe, si consiguió que él la tomara en cuenta pese a que era una chiquilla, seguro haría que sus sentimientos se volcaran hacia ella. _

_Seguro que sí._

_A la mañana siguiente se encontró sola en la cama. Sonrió y se estiró disfrutando de la suavidad de la tela que la envolvía, la que estaba impregnada del aroma de Edward. Cerró los ojos e inspiró, sonriendo. Cuando los abrió, desvió su cara a la derecha y se encontró con algo que la paralizó: un retrato de Camille, su hermana. ¡Dios, esa cama era la que ambos habían compartido, Edward y su hermana! _

_— ¡Joder, joder, joder! —exclamó, tapándose la cara con las manos. Eso que estaba sintiendo ella en aquel momento, ese sentimiento incomodo que gritaba dentro de ella se llamaba remordimiento, y era una mierda. Una mierda porque a pesar que ella se repitió una y otra vez que no estaba haciendo nada malo y que era muy seguro que si había alguien en quien su hermana depositaría la felicidad de su marido, era ella, seguía sintiéndose incómoda. Si Camille hubiera estado allí, si su hermana no hubiese muerto, a ella jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza seducir a Edward… vale, se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, pero nunca lo hubiera hecho, porque aquello sí hubiera sido traición, ¿verdad?_

_Así que decidió levantarse y dejar de lado ese sentimiento de mierda, dirigiéndose directo hacia el retrato, el que levantó entre sus manos, acariciando sobre el vidrio el rostro luminoso de Cami, que la miraba sonriendo. Después de unos segundos lo dejó en el mismo lugar donde lo encontró y se retiró al baño, para lavarse y bajar a desayunar. _

_Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio a Tanya, la asistenta, en compañía de Jane, quien estaba dándole de comer al niño. A Bella le pareció raro pues sabía que al menos a Tanya se le daba el fin de semana libre. _

_— ¡Buenos días, Bella! Estábamos esperando a que aparecieras para desayunar —indicó Jane. Bella le sonrió y tras darle un beso a su sobrinito se instaló en el taburete, lista para desayunar. _

_—Yo no sabía que…estarían aquí —comentó Bella, vertiendo café en su taza. Tanya dejó para ella un plato con un sándwich de queso caliente en pan integral._

_—Edward advirtió de tu presencia aquí, y anunció que en cualquier momento bajarías a desayunar —respondió con el tono tan jovial de siempre Tanya, mientras se ubicaba junto a ella en la barra de desayuno. Bella no quiso preguntar qué excusa había dado Edward para su presencia en casa, aunque bien sabía que no tenía por qué darles explicaciones. _

_— ¿No se supone que es tú día libre, Tanya? —preguntó entonces Bella, dándole un sorbo a su café._

_—Oh, lo es, sólo que Dimitri vino a una especie de reunión de último momento con Edward. Será sólo un momento._

_—Ya veo._

_Las tres damas enfrascaron la charla hacia temas como lo rápido que iba creciendo Andrew y lo guapo que estaba para sus siete meses. Además coincidieron en lo mucho que se iba pareciendo a su padre, pero en lo inconfundible del hecho que heredó los ojos de su madre. Más tarde, Jane lavó su taza y recogió sus cosas, pues se marcharía para hacer uso de su día libre, despidiéndose amistosamente de las dos damas que quedaron en la cocina._

_Bella aprovechó entonces de levantarse cuando Tanya recibió una llamada telefónica, tomando al niño entre sus brazos para pasear con él en el jardín, aprovechando lo soleado que había amanecido. No resistió la tentación de pasar sigilosa por el pasillo que daba al despacho de Edward, donde mantenía la reunión. Mientras el niño jugaba entretenido con los mechones su cabellera, ella se iba acercando hasta lograr oír parte de la reunión. Nunca fue tan husmeadora hasta que ese hombre tan enigmático se cruzó en su camino, aunque en el futuro esa característica recién adquirida iba a pasarle la cuenta. _

_—No está conforme, Edward —decía Marcus con tono preocupado— alega que el resultado del negocio no fue el que esperaba. Advierte que no es lo que se estipuló y que tomará cartas en el asunto si no es compensado. _

_—No voy a entregar compensación alguna. —Respondió Edward, tajante—. Stefan se está aprovechando y nos está culpando de la ineficiencia del bueno para nada de hermanito. Le advertí que si involucraba a Vladimir, las cosas se complicarían._

_—Entonces hay que hacer algo para dejarlo contento o callarlo… —estaba diciendo Marcus, cuando la voz ronca de Senna interrumpió. Bella hizo una mueca y siguió escuchando._

_— ¿Por qué simplemente no lo matas? Sería la forma más fácil de callarlo._

_Bella cubrió su boca, espantada, totalmente desconcertada por lo que había oído. ¿A caso la loca de Senna… había…?_

_—No puedo hacer eso… todavía… —dijo, lentamente Edward—. Stefan tiene un montón de información valiosa que yo necesito saber. Así que de momento, concretaré una reunión con él y veré como dejarlo contento._

_Bella se giró y caminó a paso rápido como su estuviera arrancando de algo. Con el niño en sus brazos, se dejó caer en el césped, repasando el corto diálogo que oyó. Tratando de refugiarse en la excusa de que quizás había oído mal, tal vez ellos estuvieran hablando en sentido figurado, trataba de buscar explicación a aquello. Es que no era posible, ¿realmente estaban hablando de matar a alguien?… No, no… no era posible, claro que no. Y otra vez, la voz de su conciencia que le gritaba que fuera prudente con respecto a Edward, le pedía otra vez que saliera corriendo, que se apartara de él, pues el halo de misterio alrededor de ese hombre se hacía cada vez más espeso. Así lo presentía. _

_Entonces decidió hacerle caso, levantándose enseguida y caminando hacia el cuarto principal donde vio su bolso. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer con Andrew? Se preguntó mirando al niño que sostenía entre los brazos, mordiéndose la mano. Se cruzó la correa del bolso en el dorso y salió con el niño hacia su habitación, tomando un par de cosas suyas para llevárselo con ella a su casa. Guardó esas cosas en una bolsa y salió de regreso al pasillo con la intención de salir de irse, pero sus ideas se vieron truncadas cuando el padre de Andrew apareció caminando en dirección hacia ella._

_— ¿Qué haces?_

_—Yo… uhm… —se rascó la cabeza nerviosa —iba a dar un paseo… en realidad, supe que estabas ocupado en reunión y pensé regresar a casa y…_

_Se detuvo cuando la mano de Edward aferró su mentón, estrechando su mirada hacia ella._

_— ¿Olvidas nuestro trato? —Bella tragó grueso frente a la intensidad de la pregunta, olvidando responder. Enseguida Edward sacó al niño de sus brazos y lo sostuvo, peinándole su dócil cabellera rubia oscura, sonriéndole antes de preguntarle—. ¿Estás listo para pasar la tarde con Tanya y Marcus, campeón?_

_— ¿Pasará la tarde… con ellos? —quiso saber Bella. _

_—El cumpleaños de un sobrino de Tanya o algo así. Es su primera fiesta, debería entusiasmarte como a mí. Ahora voy a dejar al niño para que se lo lleven, tú mientras espérame en el cuarto._

_—Si estás ocupado, puedo irme…_

_—Ve arriba, Bella —mandó tajante, causando que ella se estremeciera. Se despidió del niño dejando un beso en su mejilla y se fue de regreso a la recamara esperando sentada sobre la cama que Edward regresara. Eso ocurrió al cabo de diez minutos. _

_— ¿Ya acabaste con tu reunión? _

_—Sí, ya. Fue un asunto urgente que debíamos tratar, por eso no podía esperar hasta el lunes, pero fue breve, ya todos se han ido._

_Ella estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, mordiéndose la lengua para no hacerle preguntas que descubrieran que estuvo de cotilla, oyendo reuniones ajenas. Bueno, viéndolo allí frente a ella con tenida informal, jeans azules y una camiseta negra de manga larga, resultaba definitivamente un potente distractor. _

_— ¿Y tu amiga Senna, también se fue? _

_Edward torció su boca y caminó hacia ella, empujándola hasta que su espalda quedó sobre el colchón, con él suspendido sobre ella. _

_—Mi bebé está celosa… —murmuró pegando sus labios a los de Bella._

_—Veo que tienes toda clase de relaciones con ella —insistió con sus comentarios sarcásticos—. ¿Cami no era celosa?_

_— ¡Mierda, Bella! —vociferó hartado, apartándose de ella, paseándose por el dormitorio mientras peinaba su cabello. Ella lentamente se incorporó en la cama con un poco de temor— ¡¿Qué pretendes sacando a Camille a colación, eh?! _

_—Sólo quiero…saber…_

_— ¡No, Bella, de verdad, no quieres saber!_

_—Es cierto, ¿verdad? —Susurró ella —Lo que dijo Senna… _

_—No voy a enturbiar la imagen que tienes de tu hermana, te lo dije una vez Bella, y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitarlo._

_—No lo niegas…_

_— ¡Escúchame! —exclamó alto, estremeciéndola. Se acercó a ella y le aferró el rostro entre las manos. La miró con la intensidad que solo en sus ojos había visto, tan, tan intenso que ella vio como lo demás se cubría de niebla, centrándose en él, y nadie más que él, porque cuando la miraba así todo lo demás carecía de importancia —. Tú eres la que está ahora, aquí, conmigo. Olvídate de mi pasado, olvídate de lo demás y concéntrate en esto…_

_Le hablaba suave, como si estuviera tratando de hipnotizarla y tal parece que estaba surtiendo efecto en ella, quien se limitó a asentir. Él levantó la comisura de sus labios y cubrió la boca de la chica como preludio de lo que estaba por venir. _

_*o*_

_—Yo no sé por qué te preocupas de Senna, si tú eres sencillamente increíble. —Comentó Edward una media hora después, cuando ambos cuerpos reposaban abrazados sobre la cama luego que él le demostrara lo malditamente concentrado que estaba en ella. Bella estaba recostada sobre el pecho firme de Edward, pasando sus manos sobre este, sintiendo los bellos picar sobre la piel de su palma. Ni siquiera el nombre de la tipa aquella la sacó de su estado de profundo placer y confort. Simplemente en su rostro predominó la sonrisa de lado a lado en su cara después de oír aquello._

_"Eres sencillamente increíble"_

_Siempre con su sonrisa en los labios, Bella se apartó de Edward y se ganó de costado, con su mano afirmando su cabeza. Él entornó los ojos y miró con descaro el cuerpo desnudo que ella, en una directa provocación. La vio juguetear con su cabello caoba y morder ese increíble labio, mientras él se acomodaba frente a ella imitando su posición. Ambos, desnudos, provocándose el uno al otro._

_— ¿Puedo saber qué te gusta de mi? —preguntó ella en un susurro. Él inspiró y estiró sus manos hacia su rostro, pasando sutilmente sus dedos sobre sus cejas oscuras y bien delineadas._

_—Me encanta esa picardía de tus ojos, eso te hace tremendamente sensual y no te das ni cuenta —bajó sus dedos hasta sus pómulos, observando muy concentrado el trayecto de estos—. Eres rebelde y traviesa, y no vas por ahí tratando de aparentar lo que no eres. Te muestras a los demás tal cual; no dejas que te pasan a llevar, te impones y no te dejas manipular. Y qué decir de lo increíblemente atractiva que eres… desde que te conocí creo haber quedado encantado contigo…. Pero entonces las circunstancias eran otras…_

_—Pero no es ningún pecado encontrar atractiva a otra persona… —murmuró Bella como pudo después de semejante declaración. Podría haberse lanzado a los brazos de ese hombre en el acto y decirle que lo amaba, que lo amaba tanto que no le importaba nada, que estaba dispuesta a ser y hacer lo que él quisiera…y es que así se sentía: completa y estúpidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen. _

_Se sobresaltó cuando vio el cuerpo de Edward sobre el suyo, obligándola a subir las manos sobre su cabeza mientras él la torturaba con su lengua, recorriendo con ésta la piel de su cuello, chupando y besando allí. Lo sintió inhalar el aroma de su cabello y lo vio apartar su rostro de allí para quedar justo suspendido sobre el de ella. _

_—Simplemente me encantas, Isabella Swan —fue lo que dijo antes de volver a tomarla, hundirse en ella muy despacio, disfrutando de cómo ambos cuerpos se unían como dos piezas de puzles, perfectamente ensambladas una a la otra. _

_Él podría enumerar una a una las cosas que amaba de Edward, pero no sería capaz de por cuál empezar. Todo sobre Edward para ella en ese momento, era maravilloso. Él era maravilloso y lo que ambos hacían era increíblemente maravilloso. _

_—Mierda, Edward… sigue así… justo así… por favor —rogó ella, sintiéndose completamente excitada con el movimiento sortero y preciso del miembro duro y ardiente de él dentro de ella. Estaba lista, lista para elevarse como lava de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Se desbordaría ardiente y se dejaría caer como llovizna, muy suavemente._

_—Viendo esa sonrisita en tus labios, presumo que he hecho un buen trabajo —dice, mientras sale de ella y se levanta enérgico a un lado de la cama. Ella poco a poco se incorpora en tanto ve que él se pone sus pantalones y luego su camiseta. La mira frunciendo su entrecejo y poniendo sus manos como jarras a cada lado de sus caderas, mientras ella sigue embobada observándolo — ¡¿Qué haces ahí todavía?! ¡Levántate, estoy famélico!_

_— ¿Vas a preparar el almuerzo? —se aventuró a preguntar pues ya era la hora. Digamos que habían estado gran parte de la mañana y pasado el mediodía sobre aquella cama._

_— ¡Claro que no, tú lo harás! Así que apresúrate a salir de ahí._

_— ¡¿Y qué quieres que cocine?! —gritó cuando Edward ya había desaparecido del cuarto. Regresó entonces, asomando sólo la cabeza por la puerta._

_—Creo que hay algo de salmón en el congelador._

_—El salmón es perfecto —acotó ella, levantándose rumbo al baño para alistarse y ponerse manos a la obra en la cocina. _

***OOO***

—Ya sabía que ese salmón te iba a llevar a recibir un premio —con sincero orgullo, Derek hizo mención al premio, que Nadia recibió por su plato a base de salmón y vegetales que pareció gustarle a la gran mayoría. Ella, en tanto, se subió al coche apretando el galardón a su pecho, sintiéndose satisfecha consigo misma y sabiendo que aquel sería el primero de muchos premios que ella recibiría.

—Tú no lo hiciste mal, Derek —le dijo, ganándose un guiño de parte del chef, quien a esas altas horas de la noche, apagaba el motor de su coche frente a la puerta de la casa donde Nadia vivía. Pasaron una noche increíble: él como nunca la vio relajada y desenvuelta, sonriendo y conversando con las demás personas como si aquel fuera su entorno natural. Además de eso, ella escuchó más de lo que habló, pero a él no le molestó, pues fue entretenido ver su rostro realmente interesada por saber todas las hilarantes historias que le contó, mientras estudiaba y trabajaba en el extranjero. Incluso tuvo el placer de tenerla entre sus brazos cuando por los altavoces sonaban canciones lentas, que fueron las únicas que ella accedió a bailar. Pero para él, estuvo bien… más que bien. Fue una noche simplemente increíble.

El recorrido a casa lo hicieron comentando varios aspectos de la fiesta, sobre las personas a las que Derek le presentó a ella, destacando entre estos al buen Emmett, que los acompañó en varios momentos durante la velada.

—Él es realmente agradable y muy alegre, ¿lo conociste cuando estudiaste en el extranjero?

—No, fue un par de años antes de irme. Mi familia y yo en aquel entonces no vivíamos aquí, sino en la capital —contó, provocando que Nadia, se removiera incómoda en su asiento. Ella venía arrancando desde aquel lugar y pensar que hubiera algo que la delatara —algún amigo en común que pudiera conocerla— le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero desde donde escapó era una ciudad muy grande, por lo que dar con alguien conocido en común, sería improbable o el colmo de su mala suerte. De cualquier modo, siguió oyendo lo que Derek comentaba—. Digamos que… las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos afianzamos nuestra amistad.

—Dijiste que lo conociste en el peor momento de su vida, y de la tuya.

—Presumo que quieres saber a lo que me refiero, pero prefiero que no lo sepas, simplemente forma parte del pasado.

—Se ve tan alegre, tan simpático… ¿es soltero? No le vi un anillo…

—Ay, Nadia… —Derek estrechó sus ojos hacia ella y suspiró— podría molestarme mucho que preguntes el estado civil de Emmett…

Nadia movió la cabeza, y bajó su vista, agradeciendo que fuera de noche y la luz no delatara sus pómulos rojos. Aunque eso daba lo mismo porque era seguro que Derek advertía su rubor, eso al menos pensó cuando él acarició su rostro.

—Es soltero… o viudo más bien. Técnicamente nunca se casó con ella, pero para ambos eso era más que un papel que no significaba nada —levantó su cabeza y miró el techo del auto cuando agregó—; lo destruyó la muerte de Rose. Pensé que no conseguiría salir adelante, pero lo logró… logró salir de la mierda donde estaba metido.

— ¿Y cómo murió ella?

—Será mejor que entres, Nadia.

Claramente, Derek prefirió dar por terminada la conversación porque no podía meterse en esa parte de la vida de su amigo que a él no le incumbía comentar con nadie. Así lo entendió Nadia, no sintiéndose mal ni mucho menos por lo que su amigo le dio a entender. Agarró la manija y abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir completamente del vehículo, se giró hasta el dueño de éste.

—Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto, así que te agradezco la invitación.

—Voy a hacer que noches como esta, se repitan, Nadia.

—Buenas noches. —Y así salió del coche y caminó con calma hasta acercarse a la puerta, pero antes que pudiera llegar, la voz de Derek hizo que se girara. Venía caminando con paso rápido hacia ella, hasta que quedó muy cerca de su cuerpo y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica, que lo miraba con sus ojos desorbitados, más que temerosa, expectante por lo que el chef pudiera hacer.

_"Me va a besar, me va a besar…"_

Suspiró y acercó su cara hasta ella y el beso que ella presintió llegaría a sus labios no apostó sino en la comisura de estos y por varios segundos. Nadia cerró sus ojos y encorvó los dedos de sus pies, admitiendo lo bien que se sentía con Derek así de cerquita.

—Nadia… —susurró, apartándose a continuación, sin soltar el rostro de ella— ha sido una noche increíble. Gracias por compartirla conmigo.

—Gra… gracias a ti —volvió a agradecer. Él sonrió y volvió a acercársele, esta vez posando sus labios sobre su frente.

—Buenas noches, linda Nadia —guiñó el ojo y a continuación se giró y retomó camino hacia su coche, el que puso en marcha minutos más tarde. Ella en tanto se lo quedó mirando hasta que el auto desapareció de vista, apretando en su pecho el galardón que le fue entregado aquella noche, pensando no en eso, sino en lo que hubiera hecho ella si Derek efectivamente la hubiese besado en los labios.

_"Dios, yo creo que me hubiera desmayado"_ reconoció para sí con una risita chispeante. Entonces decidió entrar a la casa, sacando la llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta, con el recuerdo de aquella noche tan encantadora en la memoria.

Subió sigilosa al segundo piso y entró en su recamara donde el pequeño bebito dormía apacible. Le acarició la frente con sus dedos y a continuación dejó el premio sobre un viejo mueble, quitándose a continuación la chaqueta y los zapatos, lanzándose a la cama y quedando con su vista pegada en el techo, analizando una y otra vez la increíble noche que acababa de vivir. Una fiesta nada menos que de comida, donde ella siendo una simple aprendiz recibió un reconocimiento, conociendo a gente con la que quizás más adelante podría relacionarse y abrirse camino en el arte culinario. Y qué decir de Derek, que desde que la conoció no había sido sino un soporte para ella. Definitivamente, sin él a su lado, su estadía en esa nueva ciudad había sido otra cosa. Era tan fácil cerrar sus ojos e imaginarse junto a ese hombre tan atractivo y tan lleno de bondad, no como Ed.…

"_No, no Nadia"_

Se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama, sacudiendo su cabeza y sacando de esta al tipo ese por el que había arrancado. Quería olvidarse de él y de todo a su alrededor que llamaba su recuerdo. Cerró entonces los ojos y masajeó su sien, volviendo su mente a recuerdos más placenteros, como la fiesta de la que acababa de llegar. De pronto recordó a Emmett y sonrió involuntariamente: era tan alegre ahora a pesar de haber atravesado por aquello que Derek le reveló que hacía que se convirtiera en un buen modelo a seguir. Recordó entonces su apellido, repitiéndolo una y otra vez a ver si recordaba de donde lo había escuchado antes.

Cuando lo recordó, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Se puso de pie de un salto y caminó hacia la ventana, vigilando hacia la calle como si de pronto recordara que era una prófuga y que había alguien detrás de ella, de cacería.

—Joder, joder… —se paseó de un lado a otro en el dormitorio, pasándose la mano por su corto cabello rojo— ¿será que tengo que irme a otro lugar?

Cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, soltando el aire de sus pulmones.

—No, no, es imposible… es imposible que alguien como Emmett tenga que ver con ellos, con… Senna —murmuró para sí.

Quizás era alcance de apellido, porque a simple vista, la imagen de Emmett nada tenía que ver con Senna. Ni por apariencia ni muchos menos por sentimientos.

—Eso es, un simple alcance de apellido —se auto convenció, antes de tomar su pijama de debajo de la almohada y salir hacia el baño para luego meterse a la cama y dormir de una vez, pues mañana le esperaba un estupendo día de trabajo.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME, Y NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Como siempre, y antes de todo, quiero agradecerles que estén siguiendo esta historia y espero que vaya siendo de vuestro agrado. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me llenan de energía para seguir adelante y por su apoyo incondicional para conmigo. ¡Las adoro!**

**A Gaby Madriz, a Maritza Maddox quienes me ayudan con la edición de cada capítulo y a Miss Manu de Marte encargada de los adelantos en el grupo... GRACIAS NENAS, SON UN TREMENDO EQUIPO Y UN GRAN APOYO PARA MI.**

**¡A LEER ENTONCES. QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

— ¡Ester, mujer, te estás pasando! ―recriminó Eloy cuando entró a la cocina seguido de Derek que acababa de llegar después que la anciana mujer dueña de casa, le llamara pidiendo ayuda.

Nadia disfrutaba de aquel día que se lo habían dado libre, aprovechando Ester de ponerse manos a la obra con su plan. La misma mujer que vio en los dormitorios vacíos de su vieja casa una buena opción de negocio, decidió hacer unas inversiones y reacondicionar las recamaras para los nuevos dos arrendatarios que llegarían la semana siguiente. A Nadia le pareció estupendo prestarle ayuda, comenzando a mover y limpiar las recamaras para que los nuevos muebles fueran instalados. El suyo también había salido beneficiado, pues Ester compró un nuevo armario de cuatro puertas que reemplazaría al viejo y roído que en ese momento ocupaba el doble de espacio. Entonces para mover todos esos muebles, Nadia ni aun queriendo podría hacerlo sola, mucho menos pensar en pedirles colaboración a sus dos ancianos arrendadores, por lo que le dio la idea a Ester para que llamara a Derek, quien no demoró en apuntarse para ayudar.

―No es problema para mi, Eloy ―reparó Derek, palmeando el hombro del viejo Eloy―, dicen que seré recompensado por un verdadero pato a la naranja para cenar ―agregó, mirando a Ester quien le sonreía en agradecimiento.

― ¡Por vida de Dios, eres chef Derek! ¡Seguro el pato que prepara Ester, ni se compara con el que tú puedes preparar!

―Ahí se equivoca, porque las manos de su mujer tienen mucha más experiencia que las mías, y eso la hacen ser maestra.

―Bueno, si ya terminaron… ―interpuso Ester, acercándose al joven recién llegado para tomarlo de la mano y empujarlo hacia el segundo piso― tenemos mucho trabajo, y Nadia no ha parado. Ha estado trabajando toda la mañana la pobre…

―He llegado a socorrerla, Ester ―advirtió Derek, subiendo al segundo piso en compañía de la señora de casa. Eloy en tanto, se quedó en la planta inferior en compañía de Gordon, que dormía en el sofá mientras él veía televisión.

El pelo rojo de Nadia estaba sujeto a su cabeza para evitar que fuese una molestia, con un pañuelo azul de lunares blancos que Ester le facilitó, y su atuendo que constaba de unos anchos pantalones de yoga azules y una polera del mismo color estaban llenos de polvo por la limpieza. Por eso es que se sintió un poco avergonzada cuando Ester entró seguida de Derek al dormitorio ahora vacío donde ella se encontraba.

―Como verás, Nadia, ha sido un huracán de la limpieza ―acotó Ester, entrando al dormitorio diáfano y casi vacío, a no ser por la cama que se encontraba en el centro de esta.

―Es lo que puedo ver―respondió Derek, mirando a Nadia con la sonrisa de siempre, mientras la chica aún sonrojada intentaba quitarse algo de polvo.

―Bueno ―Ester se puso frente a Derek para llamar su atención, interponiéndose entre él y Nadia― te llamé porque necesitamos mover hasta aquí un viejo mueble que ocupa el dormitorio de Nadia. Lo reemplazaremos por otro más grande y más moderno.

—No es necesario, Ester —rebatió Nadia, quitándose el pañuelo del pelo.

— ¡Claro que lo es! Que uno de los nuevos arrendatarios se las vea con esa vieja herencia de mis suegros.

Derek se carcajeó al unísono que Ester, mientras Nadia, sentía un poco de pena, pues esa pareja de ancianos ya bastante habían hecho por ella: la recibieron como una nieta y pusieron a disposición de ella, todo cuanto tuvieron a la mano para hacer reconfortante su estadía. Al tercer día de alojarse allí, Eloy, ya había instalado una cuna en su dormitorio para que ella y el niño durmieran sin problemas, y cuando fue el momento de recibir el primer pago por el arriendo del cuarto, estos se negaron a recibirlo, aludiendo a que ella en realidad era una visita y portadora de buena fortuna, pues las personas preguntando por el alquiler de las piezas vacías había llovido desde entonces.

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó entonces, exclamando Ester que seguro ese sería el camión que llevaba sus compras, encaminándose hacia el primer piso para recibirlos y dejándoles un poco de espacios a los jóvenes para estar a solas. Cuando eso sucedió, Derek se acercó a Nadia.

—La idea es holgazanear en tu día libre, no usarlo para trabajar en casa ―comentó él, mientras limpiaba con sus dedos las marcas de polvo en el rostro de Nadia. Ella torció su boca y se alzó de hombros.

―La verdad es que no me molesta. Ellos han hecho tanto por mí, que esto no supone ningún problema o sacrificio.

―Que corazón tan noble tienes, Nadia.

―No es para tanto. La pregunta es, ¿por qué accediste tú, a venir? Yo podría haber hecho sola el trabajo.

― ¿Crees que podría haberme negado? ―Preguntó con ironía, enumerando a continuación las razones por las que aceptó―. La dulce voz de Ester, además de su invitación a cenar a modo de paga. Y tú.

— ¿Yo?

―Sí, tú. No me canso de estar contigo, ya sea en la cocina, dentro de mi coche, o limpiando dormitorios… eres un poderoso aliciente para mi…

―Basta, Derek… ―recriminó apenada Nadia, bajando su rostro que no dejaba de ruborizarse. En ese intertanto Ester volvió a hacer aparición, interrumpiendo a la pareja.

―Bueno, jovencitos, espero hayan tenido tiempo de charlar un rato, porque debemos movernos.

―Manos a la obra entonces ―anunció él tomando la mano de Nadia y llevándosela al piso de abajo para ver el mobiliario recién comprados.

Subieron y bajaron muebles desmontados para más tarde ensamblarlos según el catálogo. Hicieron una pausa para almorzar y enseguida continuaron con la tarea de dejar en orden los dormitorios.

―Ahora hay que mover el viejo closet del cuarto de Nadia y arrastrarlo hacia una de las otras piezas, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo solo, Derek?

―Me ofende tu desconfianza ―bromeó él mostrando los músculos de sus brazos antes de salir rumbo al cuarto de Nadia al que recién ese día había entrado por primera vez. El mueble viejo había sido vaciado, llenando la cama con un alto de ropa de la chica y del bebé, además de las maletas. Así que el trabajo del traslado fue fácil para él. Ubicaron el nuevo mueble en el lugar donde estaba el antiguo, ofreciéndose él, por supuesto, para ayudarle a Nadia a ordenar.

―Cariño, creo que el pequeño Gordon quiere que tú, le des su mamadera antes de seguir durmiendo —anunció Ester ,quien llegó al cuarto con el pequeño en brazos, con el rastro de llantos aun en el rostro.

―Ocúpate del hombrecito, yo me encargo de esto ―ofreció Derek, mostrando la montaña de ropa sobre la cama. Ella, mientras agarraba al pequeño en sus brazos, le dijo a Derek que no había problema, que sólo dejara las maletas vacías en lo alto del mueble y ella se encargaría más tarde de la ropa. Y fue lo que Derek hizo.

Cuando agarró la maleta más grande para ponerla en la parte superior del closet, esta se abrió y desde adentro cayeron varios papeles que él agarró del suelo para meterlos de regreso, pero antes de eso, algo llamó la atención del hombre: una identificación. Se le heló la sangre cuando vio la fotografía de una chica que miraba hacia la cámara con rostro serio pero hermoso, enmarcado en una espesa cabellera castaña que caía hasta más debajo de sus hombros. Ese rostro era el de la chica que llevaba robándole el sueño hace ya varias semanas, pero no fue la sorpresa de la apariencia diferente lo que lo conmocionó, sino el nombre que difería del que él conocía: Isabella Marie Swan.

No debía de sorprenderle pues él ya intuía desde hace mucho que ella estaba escondiendo su verdadera identidad, pero la certeza de saberlo fue algo que lo atontó profundamente. Qué decir de su edad, que según sus cálculos tras leer su año de nacimiento, no cuadraba con la que ella decía tener, sino más bien podía leer que solo hace un par de meses atrás, había cumplido los dieciocho años, y no veinte como ella les hizo creer a todos.

―Dios mío… ―susurró compungido, acariciando la fotografía de la identificación, sintiéndose perdido sin saber qué hacer. De momento, guardó todo desde donde cayó y decidió que era momento de irse. No iba a poder sostener su ánimo frente a los ancianos ni mucho menos frente a Nadia… o Isabella, con quien no sabía en realidad, cómo reaccionar.

― ¡¿Cómo que te vas?! ―Exclamó Ester, con sus manos sobre sus caderas, cuando éste anunció su retirada―. No puedes irte, quedamos en…

―Surgió una emergencia, lo siento ―con voz tensa y más baja de lo normal se disculpaba Derek con Ester, evitando mirar a Nadia que a su vez lo miraba con extrañeza.

― ¿Está todo bien en tu casa? ¿Pasó algo grave? ―preguntó la chica. Él apenas alzó su vista y forzó una sonrisa.

―No… yo… tengo que cubrir un compromiso y…

―No te disculpes más, muchacho, puedes irte. Pero debes prometernos que mañana regresaras para la cena ―le dijo Ester, apretándole el brazo. Ella era anciana, pero no estaba loca y pudo ver el cambio de ánimo en el muchacho. No quiso preguntar más y después que él se despidiera con un débil "Hasta pronto", lo acompañó hasta la puerta y dándole las gracias una y otra vez por la ayuda, dejó un beso tierno en su mejilla y lo dejó partir raudo en su coche.

― ¿Se le habrá muerto alguien? ―preguntó Eloy cuando su esposa regreso de despedir a la visita.

― ¡Qué cosas dices, Eloy!

La pareja de ancianos se encaminó al piso de arriba para darle el ultimo vistazo a los dormitorios que pronto estarían ocupados, mientras que Nadia se quedaba con el niño en brazos recién dormido, pensando en qué podría haberle pasado a Derek para irse así, de esa manera.

Durante los días siguiente —dos para ser exactos— Nadia, no tuvo noticia alguna de Derek. Él no apareció en el restaurante, no visitó a sus arrendadores y ni le llamó por teléfono, cuestión que estaba comenzando a preocuparle, hasta que se decidió a preguntarle a Mia, la recepcionista del local con quien hizo una buena amistad en ese corto tiempo.

―Por lo que le escuché decirle al jefe, acaban de entregarle su apartamento y está ocupado con eso. Además está viendo lo del montaje de su restaurante y cosas como esas…

―Ya veo…

―He visto cómo te mira, sabes ―. Mía le pegó con el codo en el brazo a Nadia, guiñándole el ojo. Esta alta, rubia y simpática mujer vivía al pendiente de todos los movimientos del restaurante se había percatado de la relación tan amena que Nadia y Derek mantenían, provocando que Nadia se sonrojara violentamente.

―Es muy amable conmigo, ha sido un muy buen amigo.

―Seguro… ―volvió a guiñarle el ojo antes de tirar la colilla del cigarro que estaba fumando en la parte trasera del negocio junto a Nadia, quien no había podido deshacerse de ese mal hábito. Antes de entrar al restaurante de regreso, se volvió hacia la chica y le dijo ―Si estás preocupada, puedes llamarlo…o puedo darte la dirección de su nuevo apartamento.

― ¿Puedes hacerlo? ―Preguntó Nadia con asombro, demasiado quizás, provocando que la rubia recepcionista sonriera.

―Sé dónde vive, ¿quién crees que le dio el dato de ese apartamento? Lo que no puedo creer es que tú no lo sepas, que no sepas ni siquiera cuál es su número de teléfono…

―Te dije que solo somos amigos…

―Vale, vale, como sea. Pasa por mi puesto y te entregaré lo que necesitas.

―Gracias Mia.

A las siete de la tarde salió del restaurante aferrando un papel en la mano. En este estaban escritos los datos que su compañera de trabajo le ofreció, decidiendo pasar de llamarlo por teléfono y decidiéndose a ir directamente a su apartamento. Fue la misma Mia quien le dijo qué autobús debía tomar, dónde debía bajarse y hacia donde era que tenía que caminar para encontrar el edificio. Cuando al cabo de casi treinta minutos logró dar con este, subió sin problema hasta el piso seis y caminó hacia el pasillo hasta dar con el departamentos 222. Golpeó tímidamente, poniendo atención por si se oía ruido desde adentro. Se tensó cuando oyó clara la voz de Derek al otro lado de la puerta como si estuviera hablando con alguien. Y lo estaba haciendo, eso supo ella cuando él al abrir se quedó estático frente a la figura de la menuda chica con su teléfono móvil en la mano.

―Uhm… Mary, ahora no puedo seguir hablando, ¿sí? Espera mi llamado más tarde ―hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos, asintiendo―. También yo. Adiós, nena ―dijo antes de colgar.

Nadia frente a él, torcía furiosamente el pequeño papel que Mía le dio, mientras miraba a Derek con preocupación, preguntándose además quien era aquella Mary a quien llamó "nena" justo cuando de despidió. Derek tras la conmoción de verla demoró unos segundos en reaccionar y hacerla entrar al amplio salón de tonos blanco inviernos, donde reinaba el caos de muebles aun embalados y cajas dispersas por todos lados.

―Perdona por venir así, pero estaba preocupada. ―Rompió Nadia el tenso silencio, obligándose a escapar de los ojos intensos de Derek que no le quitaba de encima. Estaba serio y callado, algo que a ella le extrañaba en la personalidad de Derek que hasta entonces había sido tan jovial―. ¿Te… te encuentras bien?

―No ―susurró, sentándose sobre el único sofá de la sala. Afirmó sus codos sobre las rodillas y con ambas manos desordenó su negro cabello, como si estuviera desesperado. Ella se mordió el labio y con paso sigiloso se acercó a él y se inclinó justo delante de él, envolviendo sus manos en los tensos antebrazos de Derek.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte? ―susurró de regreso. Él levantó sus ojos hacia ella y aferró sus manos entre las suyas, mirándola con anhelo.

―Sí que puedes… ―besó las manos de ella y tomó su rostro enseguida, acariciando con sus pulgares las mejillas sonrojadas de Nadia, que lo miraba de regreso con preocupación―. Puedes ayudarme… pero… pero prometí no presionarte a nada…

―De qué estás hablando, Derek…

Se levantó Derek, caminando hasta el centro del mientras ella se quedó hincada en el suelo contemplándolo. Estaba desesperado y ella estaba preocupada, no sabe por qué, pero algo dentro de sí, le advirtió que ella tenía mucho que ver con su estado de ánimo.

―No sé cómo reaccionar… no tengo derecho de reclamarte nada, de criticarte nada…

Nadia abrió sus ojos con estupor y su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Se imaginó lo peor, se imaginó su foto en el periódico con su nombre, buscada por la policía por raptarse a un niño.

¡Mierda, mierda…!

―Yo… yo…

―Isabella Swan, ¿verdad? ¿Es así como te llamas?

Los ojos de la chica se inundaron y las primeras lágrimas cayeron desde sus ojos mientras asentía. Derek torció la cabeza y algo más tranquilo imitó la postura de la chica sobre el suelo. Le peinó el cabello y secó las lágrimas.

―Ni siquiera tienes diecinueve años…

―Perdóname… ―susurró ella, compungida―. Tuve que hacerlo… yo…

―El día que estábamos moviendo las cosas de tu dormitorio, al subir la maleta al closet, cayeron unos papeles y cuando los recogí… ―explicó, meneando la cabeza ligeramente―. No me importa cuál sea tu nombre real o tu edad, sólo quisiera saber por qué lo estás haciendo. ¿Estás huyendo de alguien, eso me dijiste, verdad?

―Sí…

―Y el niño…

―Andrew ―dijo ella, inspirando fuerte tras usar el verdadero nombre del pequeño—. Así se llama y no es mi hermano, es mi sobrino, y lo saqué de casa sin que nadie supiera.

― ¡Mierda, Nadia! ¡Puedes ir a la cárcel por eso! ―exclamó él, envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Ella dejó que él la acogiera en ese reconfortante refugio en los que se habían convertido sus brazos, agradeciendo que al menos de momento no la criticara y que simplemente sólo la contuviera. Lloró aferrada a Derek, apoyada en su hombro, mientras él la mecía levemente―. ¡Dios! Nadia… Isabella

Ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarla, pero eso era lo de menos cuando detrás de todo ese teatro que ella montó, debía de haber una razón de peso que la empujó. No reaccionaría llevándose de casa con un niño que no era suelo a cuestas por nada. Podía ir presa, pero tanta era la presión de seguro, que ni eso le importó al momento de hacerlo, en eso meditaba él mientras dejaba que ella llorara de miedo, pena y vergüenza en sus brazos.

Se acomodó en el suelo y sentó a la chica sobre sus piernas, rodeándole siempre con los brazos una vez que ella estuvo en calma.

―Es momento de que confíes en mí y me digas de una vez, contra qué dragones tengo que pelear por ti.

—Dragones…―repitió ella con ironía, bufando a continuación―, el mismísimo demonio, querrás decir.

―Empieza a hablar, Nadia. Y quizás antes deberías llamar a Ester y avisarle…

―Le dije que vendría a buscarte, si llego tarde sabe que estoy contigo.

―Vale ―.Besó el tope de su cabeza y esperó hasta que ella se puso a hablar. Ella inspiró profundo y comenzó a hacer un resumen de cómo las circunstancias la habían arrastrado hasta allí.

***OOO***

_Bella llegó a su casa, después de haber finiquitado su último examen en la escuela, lista ya para todo lo concerniente a su ceremonia de graduación. Después de aquello, viajaría un par de días con unas compañeras antes de ponerse en marcha con su nueva y futura vida universitaria, que le hacía tanta ilusión. _

_―Tu padre y yo hemos, recibido una invitación para ir a la casa de campo de tus tíos, por unos días, una semana quizás ―explicaba Renée después que ambas se acomodaran en la vieja mesa de la cocina para hablar. _

_―Me parece estupendo, mamá._

_―Y supongo que no quieres acompañarnos, ¿verdad? Nunca te ha gustado el campo y…_

_―Tengo planes con mis amigas, ya sabes __—le recordó Bella—, __y después se viene todo lo de la graduación, la fiesta y el traslado…_

_―Es cierto. Entonces, ¿no te molesta quedarte sola durante esos días?_

_―Para nada. _

_―Se lo comentamos a Edward esta mañana cuando fuimos a casa para ver al niño, y nos dio la idea que podías quedarte en su casa el tiempo que estuviéramos afuera…_

_Bella se mordió el labio con furia ante la tentativa de pasar una semana completa junto a Edward en su casa. Llevaban más de dos meses de "estrecha relación" y sentía que cada vez su corazón iba arraigándose más a aquella figura masculina que le ponía la piel de gallina. Junto a él, había conocido parámetros desconocidos en cuantos a sexualidad se trataba, aunque en su cabeza seguían persistiendo preguntas sobre su pasado y presente, y cada vez que estos querían salir a la luz, él la distraía con sus destrezas sensuales y lo olvidaba todo, por completo. _

_Estar con él, era como unos de sus sueños hecho realidad, la idea de que un hombre como Edward Cullen la venerara por las noches en su cama la hacía sentirse poderosa y de a poco su sensualidad iba alcanzando niveles altos, los que solo sacaba a la luz frente a él, pues Edward con su complejo posesivo tan arraigado, había dejado claro, que ella era suya y que no sería de otra manera sino hasta que él estuviera de acuerdo._

_"Pero así como van las cosas, bebé, dudo que deje que te vayas con otro para que disfrutes con él de lo que ahora me pertenece por completo", le había dicho una noche. _

_Bella, sentía que él —a veces— la miraba como si fuera una criatura especial, de otro mundo, o como si no existiera nadie más que ella, aunque en otras ocasiones volvía a tratarla como una niña o simplemente la ignoraba, hiriendo de a poco su corazón enamorado. Pero ella, en su idealismo, prefería hacer a un lado todo lo malo y centrarse en el placer de lo bueno que ellos compartían, por esa razón, no demoró en responder que sería buena idea alojar en casa de Edward mientras sus padres se ausentaba… aunque más tarde supo que muy probablemente esa no haya sido una muy buena idea. _

_Sus padres llevaban dos días de viaje ya, los mismos dos días que ella llevaba en casa de Edward, quien en ese momento estaba reunido con algunas personas en la oficina de su casa, como se había hecho costumbre últimamente. Jane y ella, en tanto, jugaban con Andrew que ya cumplía los nueve meses de vida. Era un chico muy despierto e inteligente, muy sociable y ansioso por ir descubriendo las cosas que el mundo tenía para él… esa era al menos, la excusa que Jane daba cuando el niño metía cualquier cosa a su boca o guardaba cualquier cosa que encontrara por ahí, en sus bolsillo. _

_En el momento que Jane se ocupaba de cambiar al niño, Bella descubrió que había dejado su móvil en el dormitorio y subió a buscarlo con la idea de llamar a sus padres. De regreso al piso de abajo, al pasar por el corredor, sus pies se detuvieron fuera de la puerta de la oficina donde Edward estaba reunido. _

_Cada vez que él se encerraba allí, su curiosidad se disparaba y recordaba aquel desagradable encuentro entre Edward y Senna, quien no dejaba de rondar en la casa, y otras reuniones de negocios de las que ella no entendía nada, pero de las que siempre oía algo como si estuvieran hablando un grupo de gánster en vez de empresarios. _

_―Yo que tú me alejaba de esa puerta, Bella._

_La voz profunda de Marcus la sobresaltó, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho como para evitar que su corazón saliera. El alto hombre la miraba con condescendencia y con su cabeza torcida hacia un lado._

_―Yo… yo solo… _

_―Cálmate, pequeña ―la tomó por los hombros y la encaminó por el pasillo hacia la cocina donde se sentó junto ella frente a la barra de desayuno._

_―No oí nada… te lo prometo._

_―Y eso es bueno. ―Respondió, sirviéndole un vaso de limonada. _

_― ¿Crees que podría haber oído algo malo? ¿Tendría acaso que huir si eso pasara? ―Lo provocó ella, un poco más relajada. Él sonrió con ironía y movió su cabeza en negativo._

_―Uno siempre oye cosas que no debería, cosas buenas o malas, y si este último fuera el caso, creo que huir no sería lo mejor. _

_― ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_―Por nada, pequeña. Por nada._

_Por el umbral de la puerta apareció entonces, un hombre joven de estatura mediana con un cabello rubio muy corto y unos ojos estremecedoramente negros como el carbón, los que oscilaron entre ella y Marcus, hablándole a este último._

_―Cullen pregunta por ti. ―El tono cortante y displicente que usó con Marcus, molestó a Bella, causándole enseguida una mala impresión. _

_Marcus suspiró y se levantó del taburete, inclinándose hacia Bella para hablarle bajito y evitar que el invitado los oyera: _

_―Quédate aquí y no hagas maldades, niñita ―enseguida le guiñó un ojo y Bella le sonrió divertida._

_―Haré lo que pueda._

_Marcus salió de la cocina, pasando junto al tipo rubio que seguía de pie a la entrada de la puerta, ignorándolo al salir. Bella esperaba que lo siguiera pero no lo hizo, sino que caminó derecho hacia ella. Se removió e hizo además de bajarse cuando el tipo la agarró por el brazo, impidiendo que se moviera. _

_―Pero qué tenemos aquí…―susurró muy cerca de ella, olfateando su cuello. Bella se apartó como pudo y luchó por soltarse pues la cercanía del tipo aquel, le estaba causando repugnancia―. Así que tú eres la hermanita de Camille… me preguntó, ¿serás como ella…?_

_― ¡Suéltame! ―Atinando a pegarle en la pantorrilla con la punta de su pie, hizo que la soltara. _

_―Eres brava como ella, sin duda —dijo entre risas―. Aunque nunca tuve el placer de… comprobarlo directamente, sé que ella es toda una leyenda._

_― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―inquirió Bella, sin pasar por alto los dichos de ese tipo. Él tipo sonrió siniestro y se reacomodó los estrechos pantalones azules que llevaba mientras miraba a Bella. _

_―Cullen me cortaría la bolas en mil pedacitos si abro mi boca… pero si quieres saber, es cosa de que me busques y yo te cuento todo lo que quieras saber… a cambio claro de… alguna placentera gratificación de tu parte ―dijo, mientras pasaba sus dedos por la comisura de sus labios, dándole a Bella una mirada lasciva que iba desde la cabeza hasta los pies. _

_Dejó entonces, que el hombre, saliera de la cocina sin enterarse siquiera cómo se llamaba. No era lo que a ella le preocupaba, lo que sí le inquietaba era que comentarios como aquel, sobre su hermana, se estaban haciendo cada vez más reiterativos y eso a ella no le gustaba. En su fuero interno algo le decía que su hermana escondía algo… algo que a ella no le iba a gustar averiguar. _

_Subió al cuarto de invitados y se echó sobre la cama a darle vueltas en la cabeza sobre lo que debía hacer, si averiguar o no, acerca del pasado de Camille, hasta que se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó, quizás unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, vio una especie de ángel sentado a los pies de su cama. Una camisa blanca desabotonada en el cuello y con las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo, iluminaba el rostro armónico de aquel hombre de cabello rubio oscuro y despeinado que le sonreía con su halo enigmático que a ella le hacía encoger los dedos de los pies. _

_― ¿Siesta de media tarde, bebé? ―Preguntó Edward con diversión. Ella se restregó los ojos y se reacomodó de costado hacia él._

_―No sé cómo me dormí._

_―Es que últimamente has pasado las noches en vela… y me culpo por eso ―dijo, como disculpándose―. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?_

_―Uhm… podría salir con algún amigo pero a ti no te gustaría. _

_―No, no me gustaría. Además, quiero pasar tiempo contigo ―se levantó y se acomodó junto a ella sobre la cama, pegándola a las curvas de su cuerpo a través de las caderas. Ella no demoró en aferrarlo por la cintura y de paso inhalar el aroma de su perfume. Enseguida lo miró a través de sus pestañas, sonriéndole con coquetería._

_―O sea que no quieres que salga._

_―Eso es. Ya mañana puedes hacer planes porque tendré que salir de la ciudad y no pasaré la noche contigo._

_―Eso significa que puedo hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera…_

_―Cuidadito, bebé… no te pases de lista ―apretó la nariz de la chica antes de levantarse―. Voy abajo a coordinar unos asuntos con Senna y…_

_― ¿Viajarás con ella?_

_―Quedamos en que no ibas a ser impertinente con tus preguntas, pero para tu tranquilidad no, no iré con ella._

_―No quería sonar así, solo tenía…curiosidad._

_―Curiosidad, seguro…―se inclinó y besó sus labios―. Regreso en un momento._

_Y sin más, salió del dormitorio, mientras ella se, quedaba contemplando la puerta cerrada, recordado la preocupación con la que se había quedado dormida hace momentos atrás y el inminente viaje de negocios de Edward, pensando en que quizás ella podría aprovechar su ausencia y ponerse a investigar hasta disipar sus dudas, descubriera lo que descubriera. Y pensó hacerlo en ese mismo momento._

_No tomó en cuenta el consejo de Marcus y se dejó llevar por su instinto masoquista, acercándose hacia el despacho de Edward para oír a hurtadillas la conversación, percatándose de que su intuición no estaba tan mal cuando oyó el diálogo entre Senna y Edward._

_―El plazo final es hasta la medianoche, ni un minuto más ―sentenció Edward―. Les he dado suficiente tiempo y solo se han burlado de mí, no estoy dispuesto a seguir tolerándolo. Ese cabrón y la puta de su mujercita van a arrepentirse… _

_Bella tragó grueso y retorció sus dedos por los nervios de lo que acababa de oír. No estaba segura si era bueno seguir oyendo, aunque de todas formas no se movió de allí y siguió prestando atención. _

_― ¿Irás solo? ―preguntó Senna con cautela. _

_―No, dos de mis hombres de confianza me acompañaran. Esperaremos noticias en el bar hasta la hora señalada, después partiremos rumbo a la fábrica abandonada y finiquitaremos el asunto._

_―Entiendo. ―Respondió Senna y luego volvió a preguntar algo que a Bella la puso alerta, duplicando su nerviosismo―. ¿Puedo saber qué le dijiste a la niñita?_

_―Que saldría de viaje. Probablemente no se mueva de casa para acompañar a Jane a cuidar a Andrew. La verdad es que no sé, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? _

_―Te has puesto pasivo desde que la frecuentas… ¿Crees que encontrarás en ella algo de Camille…?_

_― ¡Cierra tu puta boca, Senna! ―Exclamó tenso, sobresaltando a Bella que seguía oyendo a hurtadillas detrás de la puerta―. Bella y Camille no tienen nada que ver, y más te vale que yo no sepa que has estado hablando con ella, metiéndole mierda en la cabeza. Mantente lejos de Bella, déjala en paz._

_― ¡Me has ignorado desde que ella…!_

_―Joder, no puedo creer que estés celosa de una niña ―hubo un silencio y poco después Edward agregó con más tranquilidad―. Mañana tu y yo celebraremos como en los viejos tiempos, Senna. _

_―Quiero hacer un montón de cosas sucias contigo… cosas que esa niña, no podría llegar siquiera a imaginar hacer…seguro que no te da tanto placer como yo._

_―Bella me da tanto placer como tú, Senna, así que no hables de más. De cualquier forma, debes saber que eres una pantera exquisita…_

_Bella pudo adivinar que después de eso, Senna se había colgado del cuello de Edward y lo había besado con fiereza y lascivia, decidiendo que era buen momento de regresar al piso de arriba y encerrarse en la recamara de invitados. _

_Su cabeza era una maraña confusa y su corazón estaba herido, todo por el mismo hombre que abusaba del amor que ella le tenía… y ella, ciertamente muy estúpida, estaba tan carente de amor propio que dejaba que eso pasara. Pero hasta ahí llegaba, no estaba dispuesta a ser la puta de turno de Edward Cullen, por mucho que le doliera apartarse de él. Quizás lo de averiguar cosas del pasado de su hermana ya no era buena idea, pero seguiría escarbando, aunque encontrara lo que encontrara, seguiría confiando en lo que ella conoció de Cami, y no en lo que los demás pudieran decir de ella. _

_No quería estar más en esa casa, así que decidió calzarse su vieja chaqueta de mezclilla y partir a su casa, el refugio de donde nunca tendría que haber salido. Alcanzó a llegar a la puerta después de despedirse de su sobrinito y de Jane, cuando por supuesto la voz de Edward retumbó desde su espalda._

_― ¿Puedo saber a dónde vas?_

_― ¿Yo?... pues… a mi cas__a ―respondió con nerviosismo, mientras él se le acercaba con paso felino, con su ceja enarcada. _

_― ¿Y por qué? en la mañana te pregunté si necesitabas traer algo de allá y me dijiste que no._

_―Yo…yo… mi moto… quería salir a… dar una vuelta…_

_―Puedo pedir que la traigan, no hay problema con eso._

_―Quisiera ir yo por ella._

_― ¿Pasa algo, bebé? ―insistió, tomando su rostro. Ella se mordió el labio y trató de inventarse una buena excusa, algo creíble, pero le fue imposible. Decirle que quería regresar a su casa porque sí, no sería razón suficiente para que él la dejara ir, mucho menos después que llegó tan entusiasta a pasar esos días en esa casa―. ¿Bella?_

_―Quisiera… quisiera ir al cementerio._

_―Está bien, dame un minuto, voy contigo._

_No puso resistencia en que le hiciera compañía, pues él no la dejaría, partiendo junto a Edward rumbo al camposanto a ver a su hermana. _

_― ¿La extrañas? ―se aventuró a preguntar Bella a Edward cuando ambos estaban sentados sobre el césped frente a la lápida de Cami. Él sacó del interior de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno antes de ofrecerle otro a Bella y encendérselo a continuación. Quizás eso lo hizo para pensar en una respuesta, eso al menos creía Bella._

_―Me casé por una razón con Camille, Bella. Quería estar con ella… me cautivó desde el mismísimo primer día que la vi… y claro que la extraño, pero no puedo quedarme estancado en el duelo. ¿A caso si me quedo como un mártir viudo significa que la amaba más? _

_― ¿Crees que me odie?_

_― ¡Mierda, Bella! Ella te adoraba. Era cuestión de mirarle los ojos cuando hablaba de ti, jamás podría albergar odio en tu contra por muy mal que creas que has actuado. ¿Podrías acaso odiarla a ella si supieras que hizo algo malo?_

_― ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_—Es sólo un supuesto. Tú me preguntas si ella te odiaría, ¿la odiarías tú a ella?_

_―No podría._

_―Pues ahí tienes la respuesta. Y por cierto ―se giró de tal manera de poder mirar a Bella. Tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo― recuerda lo que te dije, no dejes que nadie empañe el recuerdo que tienes de ella, ¿entendido? Tú y yo conocíamos la esencia de Camille, nadie más, ¿está bien?_

_―Está bien ―respondió, un poco reafirmando la conclusión a la que llegó hace un momento atrás. _

_―Bueno, ahora vamos a la casa, te quiero solo para mí._

_Después de eso se la llevó a la casa y la encerró en el dormitorio donde le explicó lo mucho que la extrañaría la noche siguiente. _

_Cuando Bella despertó a la mañana siguiente, su lado de la cama estaba vacía y la pequeña maleta que estaba cerrada a un costado de la puerta ya no estaba allí. Edward se había ido, aunque bien sabía ella que no saldría de la ciudad como le hizo creer. Pero ella había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás, pues esa sería la última vez que despertaría en esa cama, dejando lo de la noche anterior como una despedida en la relación que ambos habías sostenido. _

_Aprovechó de guardar sus cosas con toda calma en su maleta y disfrutar del día para jugar con Andrew, además de llamar a sus padres y conectarse a internet para hablar mediante Skype con Nina, su mejor amiga que ya estaba en Francia. También habló con sus amigas y les confirmó que les acompañaría al viaje de fin de semana, antes de ponerse en marcha con su traslado a la universidad. _

_Casi al anochecer bajó a la cocina, para tomarse un té junto a Marcus y Tanya, pero ahí se quedó de pie oyendo como siempre lo que no debía, y es que cuando Edward estaba inmiscuido en esos diálogos tan extraños, ella no podía evitarlo._

_―Edward está que lo lleva el diablo. Está jodidamente furioso… ―explicaba Marcus a su mujer. _

_―Lo traicionaron._

_―Por eso mismo, así que creo iré allá a ver si puedo controlarlo._

_―Sabes que hará lo que tiene en mente hacer, aunque tú intentes persuadirlo._

_―Lo sé, de todos modos… _

_― ¡Maldita sea, la puta de su madre por dejarlo frente de este… negocio! ―Exclamó Tanya muy enojada._

_―Sí, maldita sea._

_― ¿Entonces aguardará en el club de Senna? _

_―Está ahí ahora mismo. Será mejor que me vaya…_

_Entonces Bella no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad, pensando rápido en un plan…_

_― ¡Ey, Bella!_

_La sobresaltó cuando Marcus apareció frente a ella, saludándola con la amabilidad de siempre._

_―Ho hola… yo… yo ―entonces se le ocurrió una idea―voy de salida, me preguntaba si podías acercarme al centro._

_― ¿Salida de chicas o algo así?_

_―Algo… algo así._

_―Vamos pues, yo te llevo._

_Se dirigieron hasta el centro mientras ella tratando de controlar sus nervios, le contaba sobre sus planes venideros, sobre la universidad y todo eso, en tanto él le decía de lo contento que estaba por ella. _

_― ¿Está bien aquí? ―preguntó Marcus, aparcando a un costado de la calle, justo dos cuadras antes de donde estaba "Diávolo", el bar de Senna donde supo era una especie de centro de operaciones. _

_―Aquí es perfecto. Gracias por todo, Marcus._

_―Disfruta tu salida y llámame si no tienes cómo regresar a casa, ¿está bien?_

_―Seguro ―dijo antes de descender del coche. _

_Le pagó una exorbitante cantidad de dinero a un taxista para que la acompañara durante todo ese tiempo hasta que Edward y los demás salieran del antro. Ya era de noche así es que ella, se sentía resguardada por la oscuridad y eso haría que no la descubrieran, además, podría seguir el coche de Edward sin que él se percataran. Al menos eso rogaba Bella._

_Se puso en guardia cuando vio un Aston Martin negro aparcar en la entrada, saliendo en ese preciso momento dos gorilas que subieron al coche, uno al volante y otro de copiloto precediendo a Edward, quien subió en la parte del atrás._

_― ¡Ese es el coche que quiero que siga! Y sea discreto, por favor…_

_―He hecho esto antes, ¿sabe? Lo de seguir coches y esas cosas, así que sé cómo hacerlo. Despreocúpese. _

_Al menos el hombre fue discreto cuando siguió el auto negro que se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad, hasta el sector abandonado de unos edificios que habían quedado así después que una explosión destruyera todo. El corazón de Bella estaba en la boca, mientras se preguntaba qué demonios llevaba a Edward hasta ese lugar… pues en breve lo averiguaría. _

_― ¿Qué hacemos? ―preguntó el taxista a Bella por el retrovisor. Ella lo miró, mirando enseguida el sendero oscuro que había hacia la fábrica donde varios metros más allá había aparcado el coche. _

_―Me puede… ¿Podría esperarme aquí? Yo voy… a comprobar algo…_

_―Oiga niñita, parece un sector peligroso…_

_―No se preocupe. Regreso dentro de…_

_―Media hora, si no regresa en media hora, yo me largo. _

_Bella quiso rodar sus ojos, pero no lo hizo, simplemente asintió, saliendo del coche. Caminó por el camino de tierra carente de luz con mucho cuidado, percatándose de que nadie estuviera cerca, hasta que vio con un portón metálico que había quedado semi abierto, justo en frente donde estaba el vehículo de Edward, sin pasajeros en su interior. _

_Con la respiración pesaba y el corazón aun martillándole presuroso, entró en la fábrica guiada por la escasa luz del interior. Subió por unas escaleras de cemento siguiendo su instinto, caminando despacio y procurando no hacer ruido, hasta que la voz inconfundible de Edward se oyó de fondo. Tragó grueso y siguió caminando, escondiéndose detrás de un casillero de latón, asomándose por el costado para ver directo hacia un grupo de hombres de negro que estaban reunidos al centro de la habitación apenas iluminada, vacía y húmeda. Se le cortó la respiración cuando vio a dos personas sentadas en sillas de madera, una mujer y un hombre, atados por las manos a la espalda, mirando con estupor a Edward, que les hablaba algo en voz baja. Ella lloraba y el hombre negaba con la cabeza y al parecer trataba de convencer a Edward de algo, negando vehementemente con la cabeza._

_Uno de los gorilas golpeó el rostro del hombre, mientras que el otro puso el cañón de un revolver en la sien de la mujer mientras esta, seguía llorando desconsolada, en tanto Bella cubría su boca totalmente desconcertada por lo que estaba viendo. Pero eso no era nada para lo que vería a continuación, justo cuando Edward sacó desde la parte trasera de su pantalón una pistola que llevaba ahí escondida, apuntando justo a la frente del hombre, que sin duda por su rostro rogaba por clemencia… clemencia que Edward ignoró, cuando sacó el seguro del arma y sin titubear disparó matando al hombre en el acto. _

_A Bella se le cortó la respiración y sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban, comenzando a llorar en silencio. Lo que acababa de ver era mucho peor de lo que ella se imaginaba, y si antes tenía dudas sobre Edward, ahora las tenía aún más, pero tenía la convicción de que debía salir arrancando de su camino. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Como pudo se reincorporó y corrió escalera abajo, sin siquiera asegurarse que nadie la seguía, simplemente quería salir de ahí y desaparecer del camino de Edward Cullen. _

_― ¡Mierda, niñita, sabía que no sería buena idea que fuera ahí adentro! ¿Se siente bien? ―le preguntó el chofer del taxi a Bella cuando la vio subir llorando._

_― ¡Estoy bien, solo arranque por favor!_

_En media hora estuvo en casa de Edward, donde entró sin que su llanto hubiese remitido, encontrándose para su mala suerte con la mismísima Senna, que bebía una copa de licor, muy relajada, como si esa fuera su casa. _

_―No sabía que tenías planes fuera de casa esta noche… ―preguntó destilando ironía, con una de sus delineadas cejas alzadas. _

_― ¡Déjame en paz, maldita zorra! ―La apuntó con el dedo, acusándola―. ¡Tú y Edward son iguales!_

_― ¡¿Qué te pasa, pendeja?!_

_― ¡Dime de una maldita vez quien es Edward y por qué mi hermana estaba con él! ¡Dímelo!_

_― ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ―Quiso saber Senna, arrugando su frente._

_― ¡Se que Edward es un maldito asesino, acabo de verlo con mis propios ojos, maldita sea!_

_―Eres tan impertinente como tu jodida hermana…metiendo tu nariz donde no te llaman ―respondió, bebiendo de su licor. _

_― ¡Maldita zorra!_

_―Escúchame, pendeja―con voz dura Senna llamó la atención de Bella haciéndola estremecer de pavor―. Voy a darte un consejo, y espero que lo tomes: agarra tus cosas en este momento y corre lejos de donde Edward pueda encontrarte, porque cuando sepa que lo viste esta noche, seguro serás la siguiente en su lista. Y sobre tu hermana no te voy a decir nada, es mejor así. _

_― ¡Tú me vas a delatar!_

_―Con tal de que desaparezcas, soy capaz yo misma de comprarte un boleto aéreo al lugar más recóndito de la tierra, así que lárgate de una vez. Edward no regresará aquí hasta mañana, yo veré como lo distraigo. Tienes tiempo, pero si te agarra, no olvides que te lo advertí. _

_Subió rápidamente hasta el segundo piso y tomó la maleta que ya había dejado hecha en la mañana. Entonces entró al cuarto de Andrew donde el pequeño dormía plácidamente, tomando la decisión que no dejaría al pequeño niño a merced de un asesino. Entonces, llenó el primer bolso que encontró con ropa del chiquillo y con cuidado de no despertarlo, lo tomó con uno de sus brazos, agarrando el bolso y la maleta con el otro, bajando así las escaleras. Cuando llegó abajo, Senna metió en sus bolsillos un fajo de dinero y en silencio le abrió la puerta y la metió hasta su coche. Bella ni siquiera dudó de las intenciones de esa mujer, que ni puso problemas cuando la vio con el niño en brazos. _

_―Allí hay un taxi, cógelo y lárgate lo más lejos de aquí._

_Sin decir gracias, Bella salió del coche con el niño en sus brazos, sacando a duras penas el equipaje que metió en el maletero, haciendo parar a un taxi casi al instante. Le dio la dirección de su casa y ahí le pidió que lo esperara mientras ella se metía adentro y sacaba el resto de sus ahorros. Antes de salir, contempló el refugio del que nunca tendría que haber movido y agarrando un papel, escribió una nota rápida para sus padres, diciéndoles que había decidido partir y que no les podía explicar el motivo que la llevaba a tomar tan apresurada e incompresible decisión, pero que con el tiempo lo entendería. "Los amo" fue lo último que puso antes de colgar la nota en la puerta del refrigerador y salir de casa con el niño en sus brazos y su cara surcada por el llanto._

_― ¿Dónde la llevo ahora?_

_―A la estación de buses._

_Así, por la ventana trasera del taxi se vio alejarse de su casa, maldiciendo el día que Edward Cullen se cruzó en su camino… o el día que ella se interpuso en el suyo. _

***OOO*** 

Cuando Nadia terminó su relato, Derek contemplaba fijamente la noche a través de la ventana. Su ceño estaba arrugado y la preocupación era más que evidente en su rostro. Había guardado silencio durante todo el transcurso del relato y ni siquiera hizo alguna pregunta, solo se limitó a escuchar.

Nadia soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se levantó del suelo donde permanecía sentada. Era lógico que él levantara una barrera entre ambos después de conocer la verdad, y pues no lo culpaba. Abrochó entonces su chaqueta con sus hombros encorvados y se dirigió hasta la puerta sin decir palabra para irse de una vez.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Derek cuando la vio caminar a la puerta de salida, acercándosele.

―Me voy. No creo que quieras que yo siga aquí después de…

―Yo… ―cubrió los ojos con la palma de su mano, la misma que a continuación pasó por su cabello negro―. Nunca pensé que tú… ¡Por Dios, Nadia! ―Exclamó finalmente, apretándola a su pecho con sus brazos alrededor de ella.

―Dime algo… por favor…

― ¿Qué quieres que te diga?...―se apartó, tomándola por los hombros―. Tú no merecías pasar por algo como eso, no merecías vincularte con ese tipo de gente… ¡Mierda!

Empuñó su mano y la golpeó duro contra el cemento con rabia como nunca antes ella vio en él.

―_Otra vez_, maldita sea…

―Derek… por qué dices "otra vez"… ―quiso saber ella, tomando el puño que él estampó entre sus manos, preocupada que pudiera haberse hecho daño. Derek la miró y cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza, hasta que algo recordó ella, que la hizo temblar―. El apellido de Emmett… es McCarty, como el de Senna…

―No ahora, te lo suplico ―rogó, apoyando su frente contra la de ella―. Es suficiente de esta mierda por ahora, no puedo...

―Está bien, está bien. Solo espero que me entiendas… y bueno, mañana avisaré en el empleo que no seguiré yendo…

― ¿Por qué vas a hacer eso?

―No querrás que tu padre me tenga ahí después de…

―No seas ridícula, Nadia. Seguirás trabajando allí hasta que encontremos un lugar mejor, pero no te dejaré sola ni desprotegida ahora. Así que despreocúpate por eso, ¿entendido?

—Gracias, muchas gracias, Derek ―susurró, abrazándose a él. Derek cerró los ojos y hundió su nariz en el cuello de la chica, inhalando su aroma.

―Ahora, te llevaré a casa para que descanses. Iré adentro por las llaves y una chaqueta ―dijo, antes de besar su frente y salir rumbo al cuarto. Allí tomó su teléfono y le marcó a Emmett.

― ¿Derek?

―Emmett, me llamó Mary y me avisó que estaría llegando a la ciudad dentro de poco. No alcanzo a ir al aeropuerto por ella, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de recogerla y tenerla en tu casa al menos esta noche?

―Claro que puedo. Ya me llamó y me avisó de su llegada, pero ¿tú estás bien? Porque no lo parece, hermano…

―Te lo contaré más tarde…

― ¡Pero dime algo, hermano…!

―Edward Cullen.

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica se hizo un silencio espeso, hasta que Emmett soltó una maldición. Después de eso, la línea se cortó y Derek entendió que Emmett también necesitaba digerir lo que había querido decir con solo nombrar a aquel hombre. Porque Nadia, o Isabella no tenía como saber que de alguna forma, Edward Cullen también anduvo ―o andaba― detrás de sus zapatos probablemente sin saberlo.

― ¿Y Mary? ―Preguntó Derek al llegar al apartamento de su amigo Emmett después que dejara a Nadia en su casa. Derek no era mucho lo que le había alcanzado a contar a Emmett, apenas unas frases por teléfono, pero aquello fue suficiente para encender las alarmas en su cabeza, porque sabía que cuando el apellido Cullen estaba involucrado, nada bueno traía.

―Está en la ducha… ―respondió, sentándose en el sillón junto a Derek, quien masajeaba sus sienes con los dedos―. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

―Con respecto a qué. ―Susurró sin alzar la cabeza. Emmett gruñó una respuesta con los dientes apretados. No quería importunar a su invitada.

― ¡Oh, Derek, maldita sea! No te hagas el desentendido ¡¿Los Cullen, recuerdas?! De eso te hablo… ¿acaso ellos se enteraron que nosotros…?

―No, esta vez fue una triste coincidencia, Emmett. ―Suspiró y agregó―. Nadia estuvo involucrada con Edward, se enteró de parte de los _negocitos_ de su familia y salió huyendo. El problema es que escapó con su hijo…

―Un momento, un momento ―pidió Emmett, levantando la mano para pedir una pausa en el relato y poner orden su cabeza―. ¿Nadia, la chica de la fiesta, involucrada con él? ¿Escapó con su hijo? Pero…

―Su hermana y Edward se casaron, por eso lo conoció. Nació un niño poco después y la hermana murió y pues… ella se empezó a interesar por él, ya sabes…

― ¡¿Se enamoró de Edward Cullen?! ¡¿Esa niña está loca?!

―Al parecer él mostró su lado más amable con ella y su familia, no sé.

― ¿Aún está enamorada?

―No lo sé ―respondió cabizbajo, entristeciéndole esa idea más de lo que debería―. Llegó aquí escapando, eso es en resumen.

Emmett meneó la cabeza con incredulidad, mientras Derek se devanaba los sesos tratando de pensar cómo ayudar a Nadia.

―Amigo, sabes que si ella escapó, él le seguirá los pasos hasta encontrarla, y si eso pasa y te encuentra cerca…

―No le tengo miedo, Emmett ―respondió valientemente porque era la verdad―. No le tuve miedo entonces, y mucho menos se lo tengo ahora. Lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda pasar con Nadia. Además, él no sabe de mí…

― ¡¿Y tú crees que mi hermanita no le fue ya con el cuento?! ―Preguntó mordazmente, haciendo una mueca cuando salió a colación su hermana. Derek negó con la cabeza, reafirmando su postura. Senna, hermana de Emmett que se había desvinculado totalmente de ella hace diez años, ya hubiera hablado en el caso que estuviera al tanto de lo que ellos hicieron entonces.

―Han pasado diez años, Emmett, ¿crees que de saberlo, se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados? Además, nadie sabe lo que pasó, Emmett, excepto nosotros.

―Si hay alguien que lo sabe, no lo olvides… Marcus ―le recordó, soltando el nombre en un susurro apenas audible.

Derek expulsó el aire de sus pulmones, pensando en el viejo Marcus que entonces los ayudó a escapar. Ciertamente él menos que nadie los delataría.

―Él no hablará… él quería que salváramos a…

― ¡Era menor de edad y la hicimos pasar por muerta, maldición! ―Exclamó entre dientes, interrumpiendo la segura respuesta de Derek. Fue entonces que una presencia femenina allí hizo que ambos dejaran esa charla inconclusa.

― ¡¿Derek?! ―preguntó la chica, acercándose a ellos. El aludido entonces se puso de pie y sonrió abriendo sus brazos mientras su amiga se abrazaba a él después de tanto tiempo sin verse. ―Pensé que no te vería sino hasta mañana…

La delgada mujer que apenas llegaba al metro y medio de estatura, cerró sus ojos cafés e inspiró el aroma de Derek, deleitándose en él. Derek fue el primer en apartarse, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros, contemplándola con una sonrisa: estaba tan delgada como siempre y su cabello negro seguía manteniéndose tan corto como la última vez que la vio, eso hace más de un mes cuando regresó a la ciudad. La conoció hace diez años, los mismos diez años que Emmett y él se habían conocido, los mismos diez años desde que había puesto en juego su cabeza por ayudarla, por salvarla más bien. Derek, teniendo a esa mujer frente suyo, quiso lanzar una carcajada de pura ironía cuando recordó la historia de Nadia… o Isabella, recordando a la vez la suya propia que tanto tenían en común: ambos le había quitado algo a Edward Cullen, y eso hacía que sus vidas corrieran peligro.

¿Cómo iba a saber Nadia que así como ella escapó con el niño para apartarlo de la vida insana que rodea a su padre, él lo hizo echando a correr nada menos que con la hermana de Edward a quien él creía muerta, pero que ahí estaba, en ese mismo momento parada frente a él, sonriéndole? Porque Mary no era nada menos que Mary Alice Cullen, la menor de esa familia a quien él ayudó a escapar de la degradación y que ahora se hacía llamar Mary Brandon, apellido que adoptó mediante el encargado que gestionó para ella su nueva identidad.

― ¡Ey, te estoy hablando, cocinero, y parece que no estás escuchándome! ―Exclamó Alice, divertida. Derek cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza, sonriéndole.

―Perdona, nena, tengo la cabeza en otra parte…

―Seguro con Nadia ―dijo Emmett, guiñándole el ojo a su amigo, que deseó acercarse a él y cerrarle la boca con el puño. Alice borró su sonrisa, mirando primero a Emmett y luego a Derek.

― ¿Qué Nadia? ¿De quién se trata? ―demandó saber.

―No lo tomes en cuenta… ―apuntó Derek, tratando de quitarle importancia―. Ya sabes, la cabeza del pobre Emmett no funciona muy bien y suele hablar estupideces.

―Seguro… échame la culpa ―le guiñó el ojo, sonriéndole con picardía antes de desaparecer a la cocina.

― ¿Por eso que no quieres que me quede en tu apartamento? ¿Por qué estás con alguien más? ―Preguntó ella con desazón, pues durante todos esos años había desarrollado algún tipo de sentimiento que iba más allá de la amistad con Derek. Era su salvador y era difícil no enamorarse de él, aunque él siempre le dejó en claro que sólo eran amigos. Aun así, y como apenas una vez lo vio con una chica en algo serio, no perdía las esperanzas.

―Mi departamento es un caos ahora mismo, y te podrás quedar ahí cuando tenga todo en orden. Y Nadia es solo una buena amiga, ¿correcto? ―Explicó, acariciándole el mentón e invitándola a sentarse en el sofá―. Ahora dime, cómo estuvo tu viaje.

Ella entonces sonrió y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había hecho desde la última vez que se vieron. Derek trató de relajarse y ponerle atención, pero su cabeza, y por qué no decirlo, sus sentimientos estaban en otra parte, con otra persona que ahora mismo era lo que más le preocupaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Nadia, con más lentitud de lo habitual, acomodaba en los estantes la loza limpia que había salido recién del lava bajillas industrial. Se sentía cansada y con sueño, pues la noche anterior apenas pudo conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo hizo, despertaba agitada porque un mal sueño la atormentaba. Además, el niño como mimetizado con ella, también le había costado conciliar el sueño.

Después de hablar con Derek la noche anterior y tras percatarse de que quizás él y los demás que estaban ahora cerca de ella ayudándole, corrían una especie de daño colateral, concluyendo que eso era injusto, por lo que al llegar esa mañana lo primero que hizo fue hablar con su jefe y presentarle su renuncia, agradeciéndole su ayuda, inventándole que debía de marchar pues había aparecido una opción de estudio para ella en otra ciudad. Víctor, su jefe, se lamentó de su decisión pero se alegró de que para ella hayan surgido nuevas y mejores oportunidades, asegurándole que allí tenía un lugar seguro si algún día quería regresar.

Suspirando cabizbaja por lo que dejaba atrás allí, siguió con su trabajo mientras la vorágine de la cocina empezaba a aumentar conforme se acercaba la hora de comida. Fue entonces que irrumpió en la cocina el mismísimo Derek, quien ignorando los saludos de sus compañeros, se acercó directo hacia Nadia y tomándola por sorpresa, la agarró del brazo y la sacó hacia la privacidad de los vestidores.

Cuando Nadia lo tuvo en frente vio su semblante enojado, como antes no lo había visto.

― ¡¿Qué pretendes, eh?! ¿Qué significa esa tontería de que renunciaste?

―No es una tontería, Derek, no puedo seguir más tiempo aquí ―respondió, bajando la cabeza. Derek, que seguía sujetándola por el brazo, la acercó más a él hasta que su cuerpo estuvo muy cerca del suyo, permitiéndola abrazarla y pegar su nariz a su cabello para inhalar su aroma. Ella mordió su labio y cerró los ojos, lamentándose de lo mucho que extrañaría esos brazos protectores.

―No voy a dejar que te vayas por ahí a tu suerte, no te dejaré.

Nadia se apartó y lo miró con desazón, negando con la cabeza. ―Y yo no dejaré que te expongas por mi culpa. Estoy aquí poniéndolos a todos en riesgo, estoy con una identidad que no es mía, escapé con un niño que no es mío y eso es delito, tu padre puede tener problemas por mi culpa y…

―Isabella ―la llamó él por su verdadero nombre, deteniendo su ansiosa exposición. Tomó un mechón de su pelo rojo y lo puso tras su oreja, contemplando su asustado rostro blanco―. Ya lo decidí, no voy a dejarte sola, vas a contar conmigo incondicionalmente.

―Pero… pero…

―No hay peros. Seguirás trabajando aquí hasta que decidamos bien qué haremos… lo que sea que pase, no te dejaré sola.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque no puedo dejarte sola. No quiero hacerlo.

Ella bajó la cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos que escocían por el llanto que intentó apartar. No quería que él ni nadie más, se expusiera por su culpa, no quería causar más problemas de los que ya había provocado, pero la determinación de Derek la hacía cavilar. No quería causarle más problemas, pero tampoco quería alejarlo, porque en contra de lo que ella reconocía, tampoco podría apartarse de él tan fácilmente. Entonces volvió a alzar su rostro y dejó que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla, lágrima que Derek se apresuró a limpiar con su pulgar.

—Perdóname. Yo no debería estar aquí con mis problemas, no debería permitir que te preocuparas de esta forma, no tienes nada que ver con esto…

―Tengo mucho más que ver con esto de lo que te imaginas, así que deja de apartarme de tu lado. Te ofrecí mi ayuda y es lo que te daré, sin condiciones.

―Gracias, gracias Derek.

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrazarla, para darle calor y confianza, para decirle a través de ese abrazo todos los sentimientos que están arraigándose en él por ella, suspirando cuando los brazos de Isabella rodearon sus cintura y se apretaron con fuerza a él.

Después de un rato salieron, ambos regresando a sus puestos de trabajo. Ella se acercó al lavaplatos y comenzó a ayudar a Sean, que le contaba que aquel día sería de locos por una comitiva de chinos que llegaba para comer, mientras Derek se colaba su chaquetilla de trabajo, hablando con su tío, el chef en jefe, cuando Víctor apareció en la cocina, sonriente, haciéndole un recorrido a la visita que había llegado a verlo.

― ¡Y este es nuestro centro de operaciones! ―lleno de orgullo, Víctor exclamó a su acompañante, a quien traía abrazada por los hombros y que a la vez sonreía y miraba todo el entorno. Entonces desvió su vista a Derek, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más―. Y bueno, ahí tenemos a nuestros dos artistas ―agregó, caminando hacia los dos chef.

―Mary ―la nombró Derek asombrado, cuando ella se le acercó rápido para besar su mejilla. Los ojos del chef enseguida se fueron hasta buscar a Nadia, quien lavaba concentradamente ajena a todo. Volvió a mirar a su amiga, arrugando el entrecejo―. Qué haces aquí…

―Me pareció que debía visitar finalmente a tu padre y conocer el restaurante del que tanto me has hablado.

Víctor, padre de Derek, había visitado a su hijo mientras éste vivió en el extranjero y fue allí donde conoció a sus amigos, entre ellos Emmett y Mary, encontrando encantadora a esta última chiquilla la que esperaba secretamente pasara a ser parte de la familia.

―Ah, y ha sido una maravillosa visita ―indicó Víctor, muy alegremente, mirando a continuación a su hijo―. Espero que traigas a tu chica más seguido, hijo.

Mary sonrió encantada y Derek tragó grueso, queriendo sacar a su padre del error, pues Mary no era su chica, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo pues su padre siguió mostrándole las instalaciones de su cocina a la chica.

―Trabaja mucha gente aquí, Víctor.

―Sí, somos una gran familia… ―un estruendo de platos detuvo sus dichos, girándose hacia el lavaplatos, donde Nadia se disculpaba con Sean, su compañero, por su torpeza―. Nadia, ¿está todo bien?

―Perdón, perdón señor… —se apresuró en responder ella.

―No te preocupes, pequeña, nada se ha roto ―la tranquilizó el jefe.

Mary se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica de cabello rojo que se apresuraba por poner orden en el revuelo que había hecho, recordando que la noche anterior Emmett había nombrado a una tal Nadia. Entonces se giró hasta dar con Derek, quien tenía los ojos fijos en la chica.

―Bueno, Mary, dejemos a esta gente trabajar. Déjame que te muestre el resto de las instalaciones… y por supuesto, espero que te quedes a almorzar con nosotros, puedo dejar a Derek libre para que te haga compañía.

―Oh, no quiero importunar, pero adoraría que él y usted me acompañaran a almorzar. ¿Te parece, Derek? ―Preguntó un poco más alto, mirando de reojo a Nadia para ver en ella alguna reacción, pero nada, ella simplemente siguió con su trabajo. No así Derek, que se veía incomodo con su presencia allí.

―Me temo que no será posible ―respondió él a Mary, mirando luego a su padre― la comitiva extrajera, ¿lo olvidas?

―Vale, vale, trabajo es trabajo. ―Asintió varias veces, torciendo su boca y dándole la razón a su hijo. Volvió entonces a abrazar a Mary, indicándole la salida―. Pues esta vez creo que tendrás que conformarte con mi compañía para almorzar.

―Me parece estupendo, Víctor, muchas gracias.

Cuando estuvieron afuera, Derek inspiró y negó con la cabeza, girándose hacia el mesón de trabajo y encontrándose con la misteriosa mirada de su tío Miguel. Su tío, un hombre abstraído y silencioso lo conocía bien y sabía, desde la primera vez que vio la interacción de su sobrino con la chica que lavaba trastes, que algo ahí pasaba. Pero no dijo nada, quizás más tarde tendría una charla de hombre a hombre con su sobrino, quien se hizo el desentendido y se puso manos a la obra con su trabajo.

Cuando fue la hora de salir, Nadia se apresuró a sacar sus cosas del casillero y uno a uno se despidió de sus compañeros con los que hizo una buena amistad pese al corto tiempo que pasó con ellos. Enseguida pasó por la oficina de su jefe, quien tenía un sobre preparado para ella con su paga y algo más por si lo necesitaba. Le recordó que las puertas de ese lugar estaban abiertas para ella, tanto como si necesitaba una mesa para cenar o como si necesitaba de vuelta un trabajo.

―Si vas a ser tan buena chef como lo vaticina mi hijo y mi hermano, quiero que trabajes para mí, ¿vale? ―le dijo Víctor cuando se despidió de ella con un paternal abrazo.

Cuando salió del restaurante se encontró con su caballero andante afirmado sobre su coche, de brazos cruzados, esperándola.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Estaba esperando para llevarte a casa. Mañana ya no te veré en el trabajo porque insistes en dejarlo y yo… ―arrugó la frente y bajó la cabeza, con un gesto cabizbajo en su rostro. Nadia torció su cabeza y suspiro.

―También voy a extrañar no verte durante el día, Derek.

Enseguida él levantó la cabeza y una sonrisa deslumbró su rostro, con su corazón lleno de esperanza, y sin quitar ese gesto de su rostro, le abrió la puerta del coche y la invitó a subirse, para llevarla a casa, aprovechando de pasar el máximo de tiempo posible con ella, antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME, Y NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todas! Ya es miércoles y pues aquí estoy con nuestra cita de cada semana. Como siempre, les agradezco con todo mi corazoncito sus comentarios que ciertamente leo pero que no me da tiempo de contestar. Muchas muchas gracias, no saben lo que significa para mi saber que están siguiendo esta historia.**

**Como cada semana, mi agradecimiento total a Gaby Madriz y Maritza Maddox que editan cada capítulo y a Miss Manu de Marte, que aunque ahora anda medio desaparecida, siempre está al pendiente de darles adelantos en el grupo. Gracias nenas!**

**Bueno pues, la dejo para que lean y ya saben, nos reencontramos la próxima semana. Besos a todas!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Inspiró profundo, satisfecho después que sus averiguaciones fueran acertadas. Durante semanas movió sus hilos para dar con el paradero de la descarada chiquilla que se atrevió a revelarse contra él, semanas siguiendo pistas falsas, ocupando su mente en indagaciones que dieran con el escondite donde ella se había refugiado. La muy ladina, lo tuvo en vilo durante todo ese tiempo, cosas que muy pocas personas habían conseguido con él, pero Bella, con su tenacidad y su decisión, lo había logrado, así como había conseguido colarse en sus deseos más íntimos, deseos posesivos que pocas veces había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera con Camille.

Ella era suya, solamente suya y así lo sería hasta que él decidiera lo contrario.

Por lo que ahí estaba, oculto dentro del coche de alquiler a las sombras de la noche, ocupando su valioso tiempo en seguir a aquella chiquilla antes de preocuparse de otras cosas importantes que debía resolver... Pero aquello, también era un asunto importante y no podría seguir adelante, si no se ocupaba de ella, además él no dejaba asuntos inconclusos, no era su estilo, por lo que le dio prioridad a su búsqueda hasta que ésta finalmente dio los frutos esperados.

No le gustó nada ver que el tipo ese, quien sea que fuera, la acompañara y se tomara tantas familiaridades con ella al momento de bajar del coche y despidiéndola con muy afectuoso beso en la mejilla. Tampoco le gusto su nueva apariencia, de la que alcanzó a percatarse gracias a la luz del faro que pegaba justo sobre la puerta de entrada de la vieja casa, donde la escurridiza chiquilla ahora habitaba. Su cabello largo había sido cortado y su color caoba natural, fue sustituido por un rojo intenso, aunque debía de reconocer que a pesar de la manera que ella se vistiera o de la forma que llevara su cabello, su aspecto seguía siendo tan deseable para él como desde el primer momento que la vio. Y qué decir del nombre tan imaginativo que había usado para esconder su verdadera identidad.

―Nadia Arzak ―susurró, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa siniestra, como acariciando el nombre de la chica.

Esperó que entrara a la casa y dejó que el coche blanco que el tipo manejaba, se esfumara de la calle para salir del suyo a continuación, afirmándose sobre el capó de éste y sacando desde un bolsillo interno una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Sacó y encendió uno, relajándose en el proceso, recordando su frustración cuando se enteró que Bella había escapado aterrada, llevándose consigo a su hijo. Entrecerró los ojos y mientras fumaba contemplando la casa, recordó aquel momento.

**OO**

_Había sido un día jodidamente inquieto y necesitaba la tranquilidad de su casa para calmarse... y la presencia de la lujuriosa chiquilla que pensó, lo esperaba en la cama. Sí bien era cierto, él le advirtió que no pasaría la noche allí, pero decidió cambiar de opinión y refugiarse con ella, dejando que la sensación relajante que rodeaba a esa chiquilla lo contagiara. _

_ Pero para su desgracia, antes de llegar a casa, Marcus le informó que Bella había decidido salir con un grupo de amigas, diciéndole que regresaría no muy tarde, así que le tocaría esperarla y darle la sorpresa de verlo allí. Además, no esperaba encontrarse en su hogar, a su amante, sentada en la sala principal de la casa, bebiendo vodka. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno, presintió Edward. _

_―Maldita sea, Senna, qué demonios haces aquí ―con tono cansado y monocorde preguntó Edward cuando entró a la sala y la vio. Se quitó la chaqueta y se acercó al bar para servirse un trago. _

_―Te estaba esperando, por supuesto ―indicó, levantándose y caminando hacia él con el paso felino tan inherente era en ella y que siempre usaba. Senna era increíblemente sensual, una verdadera fiera en la cama, pero en aquel momento, él no la deseaba a ella. Por eso, cuando llegó hasta él y puso sus manos sobre su pecho acariciándole sinuosamente, Edward se apartó y caminó hasta el lado contrario de la sala._

_―Si hubiera requerido tu presencia, te hubiera llamado. Por una razón no fui a buscarte al bar, pensé que lo entenderías._

_―Ayer me dijiste que me buscarías y celebraríamos…_

_―Cambié de opinión, maldita sea._

_―Bueno, de cualquier forma, después de lo que te tengo que decir, seguro necesitaras de mi compañía para deshacerte de la frustración...―advirtió en tono burlón. Edward de sopetón desvió su vista del jardín en penumbras hacia donde en ese momento miraba, estrechando sus verdes ojos hacia la mujer._

_― ¿De qué hablas? ―requirió saber―. Dilo rápido y vete de una vez, no quiero que Bella te encuentre aquí cuando regrese._

_―Despreocúpate Edward, ella no regresará. Tu chica escapó._

_Edward torció su cabeza, como procesando la información que Senna le dio. Entonces arrugó su frente y empezó a negar con la cabeza._

_―No escapó, simplemente salió de farra con unas amigas, Marcus me lo dijo. La llevó hasta el bar donde…_

_―No, no, no ―lo interrumpió ella, caminando hacia él para quedar muy cerca del cuerpo tenso de Edward, poniendo sus manos sobre él―. Deja que te cuente qué ocurrió: vine a dar una vuelta y ver que todo estuviera en orden, ya sabes, intuición femenina. El niño estaba acostado y durmiendo en su cuna, al igual que Jane en su recamara, pero tu chiquilla no estaba, ¿y qué crees?_

_― ¿Qué mierda le dijiste, Senna? ―apretó el antebrazo de Senna con la fuerza de su mano, provocando que ella arrugara la cara y se apartara de él._

_― ¡Cuidado, Edward, me haces daño!_

_― ¡Habla!_

_―Bueno ―suspiró y continuó―. Tu Bellita no salió con sus amigas. Al parecer a ella le causaba curiosidad donde andarías metido y te siguió o algo así. La cosa es que regresó totalmente alterada la pobre, hablando incoherencias… o no tan incoherentes._

_― ¡Por un demonio! ¿Quieres hablar claro?_

_―Al parecer te siguió, me da la impresión que escuchó alguna conversación y su curiosidad se disparó ―se cruzó de brazos mientras Edward abría los ojos con desmesura y apretaba el vaso que mantenía en su mano― llegó gritando que eras un jodido asesino. Después de eso, agarró sus cosas, a tu hijo y se largó de aquí._

_― ¡¿Qué dices?! ―Al instante atravesó la sala y corrió escalera arriba hacia el segundo piso, hasta el cuarto de su hijo, mirando la cuna que se encontraba vacía. Abrió la puerta de la recamara de Jane y la vio durmiendo, ajena a todo. Después corrió a su dormitorio y lo vio vació, revisando a continuación los dormitorios de visitas, donde no dio con Bella. _

_―Te juro que traté de impedir que se fuera, pero ella no me dejó hablar.―Explicó Senna, que había seguido a Edward hasta el segundo piso ―. Tomó sus cosas y se fue sin que pudiera evitarlo…_

_―Senna ―el nombre de la mujer salió envuelta en una amenaza contundente de los labios de Edward, porque él no creía que ella la hubiera dejado marchar como si nada. Esa mujer era una víbora―, si me entero que tuviste que ver con que ella se largara, te juro que no habrá lugar donde puedas esconderte de mí para evitar tu castigo. _

_Después de aquello, y sin que ella se inmutara, Edward volvió al piso de abajo y en el bolsillo de su chaqueta buscó su celular y le marcó al de Bella, que sonaba apagado. _

_―No puedes ser, maldita sea ―susurró frustrado, mientras esperaba que la grabación le permitiera dejar un mensaje de voz para ella―. ¿Bebé? Nena, enciende tu teléfono y dime dónde estás para ir a buscarte. Por favor, Bella, habla conmigo…_

_― ¿Y crees que va a creerte después de lo que vio, que va a querer volver contigo? ―Preguntó Senna, que lo siguió desde el piso de arriba. Él ni siquiera se giró para mirarla, estaba más preocupado de que Bella oyera el mensaje y contestara al teléfono―. Dijo que eras un asesino, seguro te vio hacer el trabajo de esta noche, no querrá volver a verte…_

_― ¡Cierra la puta boca y lárgate de mi casa! ¡Ahora! ―gritó a la vez que marcaba el número de Marcus que no se demoró mucho en contestar―. Marcus, dónde dejaste a Bella._

_― ¿Aun no llega? ―contestó Marcus―. Bueno, me dijo algo de una salida de chicas en un antro, cerca del bar de Senna. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede, Edward?_

_―Escapó, maldita sea. Escapó con mi hijo…_

_― ¿Escapó? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Y por qué haría eso?_

_―Parece que me siguió y vio… vio algo que no debía ver…_

_― ¡Mierda santa, Edward!_

_―Tengo que dar con ella, Marcus. ―Sonó desesperado, como si realmente el hecho de saberla desaparecida le preocupara, y es que en verdad lo hacía―. Su teléfono está apagado y Jane está durmiendo como tronco, seguro no se enteró de nada…_

_―Su medicación, ¿lo olvidas? La deja prácticamente inconsciente cuando se la toma y es probable que no se enterara que ella se fue, como dices._

_― ¡Carajo! _

_―Dame unos minutos y te veo en tu casa para averiguar donde se puede haber metido._

_―Voy hasta su casa ahora, quizás está allí. Sus padres no están y…._

_―Te alcanzó ahí, Edward, y tranquilízate._

_Cuando colgó y se volteó, vio que Senna seguía allí, pero decidió no prestarle más atención dirigiéndose con su chaqueta y el celular en la mano, hacia la puerta para montarse de regreso en de su coche. _

_Para su pesar, la casa de Charlie y Reene estaba deshabitada y sólo alcanzó a percatarse de que ella había pasado por ahí dejando una escueta nota que advertía a sus padres de su imprevisto viaje, sobre el que no daba motivo alguno, prometiendo explicarles más adelante. _

_―No puedo creerlo ―sentado en el sofá de su casa horas más tarde, absolutamente frustrado después de recorrer terminales y paraderos sin dar con ella, Edward se quejaba de cómo las cosas se torcieron tan en su contra. Cómo había sido posible un descuido tan grande de su parte y de los ineptos que trabajaban con él… y en qué maldito momento se le ocurrió a él, hacer justicia por mano propia contra aquella pareja de insectos malnacidos…_

_―No podemos asegurar que ella haya huido por lo que dijo Senna, quizás ocurrió otra cosa… ―mediaba Marcus para tranquilizarlo. Él con su carácter pasivo y mediador intentaba poner paños húmedos a la situación y tranquilizar a Edward, sin lograrlo. _

_― ¡¿Y qué pasó según tú, eh?! ¿Decidió salir de viaje con mi hijo, sin decirle a nadie?_

_―Edward, Bella comenzaría sus estudios dentro de poco, quizás decidió partir antes…_

_― ¿Y decidió irse con mi hijo, en medio de la noche y sin decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres? No Marcus… Quizás sí decidió escapar hacia allá, así que de cualquier modo mañana a primera hora partiré allí y peinaré la dichosa ciudad, pero ella escapó y estoy seguro que lo hizo por lo que Senna dijo. Debemos solicitar que nos enseñen las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de los terminales, cualquier maldita cosa para dar con ella… ¡Mierda, carajo! ―Jalaba su cabello con ansiedad y trataba de buscar soluciones en su cabeza de cómo recuperar a Bella y a su hijo. Bueno, él tenía sobre ella un importante poder de convencimiento, ¿pero cómo iba a explicarle lo que ella vio? ¿Cómo iba a convencerla de que había visto mal, de que las cosas no eran como ella pensaba? Pues Bella de haber visto lo que Senna le contó, no vio sino la realidad de una situación de la que Edward quiso ocuparse por sus propias manos. Matar a un matrimonio que jugó con su dolor y sacó provecho de éste._

_Nunca antes se había encargado de acabar con la vida de alguien, pero esta vez fue Edward quien quiso hacerlo. Esos mal paridos habían jugado con él, con su confianza y estaban sacando provecho a costa suya. Él podía ser un cabrón en varios aspectos de su vida, pero no iba a encubrir por más tiempo a una pareja de traficantes de personas que se aprovecharon de la información que alguien les dio respecto a la desaparición de su hermana hace años atrás. Ese matrimonio que ahora se quemaba en las llamas del infierno luego que Edward y sus hombres los enviaran allí, le entregó a éste un sinfín de pistas falsas a cambio de altas sumas de dinero, hasta que averiguó que ellos habían manipulado la información para sacar provecho. Por eso les dio plazo hasta ese día para que les entregara pistas reales, a cambio de dejarlos con vida. Ciertamente, el matrimonio de ratas pidió clemencia, pero la rabia de Edward era tal que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza perdonarles la vida. _

_"Con ese dolor, no se juega..." pensó antes de apuntar con el arma contra la cabeza del hombre para enseguida matarlo. _

_―Edward, entiendes que si efectivamente Bella vio lo que Senna te dijo, estará asustada y no querrá volver a estar cerca de ti._

_―¡No! Ella es mía, Marcus, no voy a dejar que se vaya… ―Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado― ¡No tendría que haber metido su nariz donde no le correspondía! _

_Marcus se cruzó de brazos y torció su cabeza mirando el paseo iracundo de Edward por el espacio ―Edward, ella no es como Camille, no puedes pretender que reaccione con la misma naturalidad que ella frente a tu estilo de vida…_

_―¿Mi estilo de vida, Marcus? ―lo miró como sintiéndose ofendido―. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué soy un jodido asesino? _

_―Mataste a alguien hace un par de horas, Edward, eso te convierte en un asesino… pero no hablo sólo de eso. _

_―¡Esas ratas no merecían seguir con vida, y lo sabes! _

_―Puede que tengas razón, pero aun así te advertí que no correspondía que tomaras la justicia de esa forma en tus manos… quizás la desquiciada de tu madre podría hacerlo, pero tú no eres como Esmerald. _

_―Mira, Marcus―cubrió sus ojos con la palma de su mano, inspirando profundo―, ahora mismo no quiero ponerme a evaluar mi estilo de vida, ni el de la muerta de mi madre. Lo que en verdad me importa es dar con Bella y traerla de regreso._

_―Pero no puedes hacerlo contra su voluntad._

_―Ella podría hablar sobre lo que vio… ―tragó grueso y cerró los ojos― además, no estoy preparado para dejarla ir._

_―Recuerdo que lo mismo dijiste cuando conociste a su hermana._

_―Bien lo dijiste, Marcus, Camille no era como Bella ni por asomo, pero las cosas ahora con ella son… diferentes._

_―¿Diferentes cómo? ¿Sientes algo por Bella acaso?_

_―¿Me estás preguntando si la amo? Pues no tengo jodida idea, Marcus… de momento sé que ella es mía y así será hasta que yo diga lo contrario. _

_Marcus suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No sacaba nada con intentar hacer entrar en razón a Edward porque estaba ofuscado, además Bella se le había metido entre ceja y ceja, y nada lo haría desistir de encontrarla. Ojalá, pensó el viejo colaborador de Edward, que Bella sea quien aparte a Edward de ese mundo oscuro y no como al contrario, porque no podía ni pensar en Bella involucrándose en el mundo de Edward y tomando el papel que Camille tomó alguna vez. _

_Edward movió absolutamente todas sus influencias para dar con pistas de su escurridiza bebé que incluso lo tenía con problemas de insomnio. Además, tuvo que hacerse cargo de hablar con Charlie y Renée cuando éstos estuvieron de regreso en la ciudad y se encontraron con la nota tan ambigua que ella les había dejado. Tuvo que manejar además la desaparición de su hijo con ellos, tranquilizándolos al decirles que permitió que Andrew viajara con un matrimonio amigo a un campo alejado de la ciudad, donde el niño disfrutaría de una especie de vacaciones, algo raro para un bebé de menos de un año pensaron sus abuelos, aunque Edward los dejó bastante convencidos de que el niño estaba bien y que dentro de poco regresaría. Pero con todos los días que habían pasado, su enojo iba creciendo y no había parado de dejarle mensajes amenazantes a Bella, y aun así, ella nada que respondía con la chispa rebelde que la caracterizaba. _

_― ¡Ay Bella! Cuando te ponga las manos encima otra vez…_

_Así que cuando uno de los investigadores que puso de cabeza a investigar sobre el paradero de Bella, le extendió una carpeta llena de información, a la vez que notificaba que ya había dado con ella, un sentimiento de satisfacción inundó su ser. Tomó la carpeta y la abrió, encontrándose con fotos tomadas desde las cámaras de seguridad de la estación de buses donde se veía a ella caminar hacia los andenes con un bebé en sus brazos. _

_―Un chofer la reconoció a penas le mostramos su fotografía ―explicó el investigador―, dijo que iba muy asustada. Según le contó ella misma, el niño era su hermanito y que era primera vez que iban a esa ciudad en donde buscarían a su abuela. _

_―Vaya, qué imaginación…._

_―Nos demoramos en dar con su paradero porque cambió su nombre y su apariencia, pero finalmente lo conseguimos. Es una ciudad relativamente pequeña, de lo contrario nos hubiéramos demorado más en hallarla. _

_―Así veo ―comentó Edward, mientras leía el nombre que Bella adquirió y la dirección que estaba apuntada en el informe._

_―Usted dirá entonces cuales son los pasos a seguir ahora._

_―En adelante me encargaré yo mismo. ―Cerró la carpeta, se levantó de su silla y extendió la mano hacia su eficiente investigador―. Muy buen trabajo, Steve, como siempre. _

_―Nos hubiéramos demorado menos, pero ya sabe…_

_―No hay problema, al menos sé dónde está. _

_Hizo una valija pequeña y se dirigió al aeródromo donde un jet privado lo llevaría hasta la ciudad, en donde estaría en menos de veinticuatro horas. Marcus se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero él insistió en que quería ir solo, pero que se despreocupara de todo, pues estaría de regreso en no más de tres días. _

_―No la asustes, Edward ―le pidió el hombre mayor―, y entiéndela si no quiere regresar. Solo no la fuerces a que te siga…_

_―Voy a buscarla para traerla de regreso conmigo, Marcus. ―Sentenció Edward sin dar espacio a duda―. No voy a dejarla allí, además sus padres están desesperados porque no saben de ella, les debe una explicación._

_―A sus padres les debe una explicación, a ti no…_

_ ―¡Se llevó a mi hijo, maldita sea! ¡Claro que me debe una jodida explicación! Podría mandarla a la cárcel, ¿sabes?_

_― Es verdad, pero ponte en su lugar… no la presiones…_

_―¡Y tú no me presiones a mí! Iré a buscarla, hablaré con ella y ya veremos…_

_―Como digas, Edward._

_Después de un vuelo de menos de dos horas, se dirigió hasta el pequeño hotel donde se alojaría durante su estadía en esa ciudad. Se aseó, comió algo y cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, se montó en el coche de alquiler que Marcus gestionó para él y siguiendo las indicaciones de su GPS llegó hasta una calle donde se asentaban antiguas edificaciones, buscando entre estas el número de la casa que buscaba. Cuando dio con ella, se estacionó a unos cuatro metros de distancias para tener una perspectiva panorámica mientras pensaba en qué era lo que haría cuando viera a Bella Swan, su bebé. _

**OOO**

Y ahí estaba, acabándose su segundo cigarrillo sin dejar de contemplar hacia la vivienda donde al menos cuarenta minutos antes vio entrar a Bella. Perfectamente podría haberse dirigido hacia la puerta, demandar que le abrieran y sacar a la chiquilla y a su hijo de una vez, pero no lo haría. Actuaría con… moderación y le daría a Bella, su última noche en esa casa. Al día siguiente regresaría y haría las cosas con estilo, como su bebé lo merecía.

Y fue lo que hizo. Cuando se aseguró que Bella no estaba en casa, alrededor de las tres de la tarde, cuando el tipejo aquel del auto blanco fue por ella y la llevó quién sabe a dónde, él se dejó guiar por la improvisación de sus actos cuando finalmente tocó la puerta y esperó.

Sintió que su corazón se apretaba cuando la puerta fue abierta, y vio que la mujer que lo recibió llevaba en sus brazos a un niño… un niño que empezó a balbucear mientras se removía y extendía sus bracitos hacia él, quien tuvo que tragar grueso pero sin poder esconder su sonrisa de alivio y emoción cuando vio a su hijo, Andrew, quien lo reconoció al instante que lo vio.

―Pero Gordon, que te pasa, niño por Dios…

Edward apretó los dientes cuando oyó que Bella también se había ocupado de cambiarle el nombre a su hijo, por supuesto, viendo como la mujer intentaba sostener con fuerza al niño que insistía con sus movimientos. Él quiso regañar a la señora y decirle que soltara a su hijo, pero eso acabaría asustándola, y no le convenía, por lo que forzó una sonrisa hacia la mujer.

―Lo que pasa es que el niño me conoce. ¿Aquí vive Be… Nadia, verdad?

―¡¿Usted conoce a Nadia?! ―Preguntó la mujer con ojos llenos de sorpresa. Después miró al niño y luego de regreso a Edward―. Con razón este granuja está tan emocionado.

―¿Ella se encuentra ahora? ―preguntó él, haciéndose el desentendido―. Vine desde lejos para verla a ella y al niño y…

―No está ahora mismo, pero no creo que demore, ¿por qué no pasa y la espera? Además, si dejo que se vaya sin que cargue al niño, no dejará de llorar…

―Muchas gracias, señora…

―Ester.

―Ester, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward y soy el cuñado de Nadia.

―Sea bienvenido ―dijo ella, haciéndolo pasar hasta la sala, mientras el niño ahora balbuceaba más alto y se aseguraba de no perder de vista al hombre, o sea su padre―. Uhm… ¿le gustaría cargarlo?

―Si me lo permite.

Entonces Ester le entregó al niño y Edward apretó a su hijo entre sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos e inhalando el perfume de bebé que siempre usaba. El niño jalaba su ropa y decía palabras que seguro en el idioma bebé querrían decir lo feliz que estaba de volver a verlo. Edward estaba profundamente emocionado, olvidando de momento el enojo con que llegó a ese lugar. Tenía a su hijo en sus brazos y eso de momento era lo que más le importaba.

―Hola campeón ―susurró cuando Ester le pidió que se sentara mientras ella preparaba café―. ¿Te has portado bien? Dios, qué grande estás… ―le hablaba mientras peinaba el cabello claro de su hijo, percatándose de lo mucho que había crecido en las semanas que dejó de verlo y de lo mucho que se iba pareciendo a Camille.

El niño por ningún motivo dejó que ni Ester ni Eloy lo apartaran de los brazos en donde ahora dormía, después de casi cuarenta minutos. Edward lo mecía y acariciaba su cara, mientras Ester le contaba lo buena "hermana" que Nadia era con el niño y sobre todo el cariño que ella y su esposo le tomaron tanto a Nadia como al pequeño Gordon.

―Me alegro que Nadia haya llegado aquí —reconoció Edward a la mujer, como señal de agradecimiento, y agregó para sacar información―, además encontró un buen trabajo en un restaurante, ¿no?…

―Donde la quieren mucho, por cierto. Derek la quiere mucho… ―apuntó Eloy, que se había instalado allí a hablar con la visita. Edward arrugó su frente y miró con curiosidad al hombre.

―¿Derek?

―Es el chef hijo del dueño del restaurante donde Nadia trabaja. Han salido un par de veces y si me lo permite, yo creo que ahí hay un romance…

―¡Eloy, no seas impertinente! ―Exclamó Ester, mirando mal a su marido.

―No se preocupe, Ester ―señaló Edward, tratando de sonar relajado― y cuénteme cómo va ese romance del que su esposo habla…

―Oh, no es un romance ―objetó ella―, son solo amigos. Nadia me lo hubiese contado de tener algo más con él. Derek ha sido muy bueno con ella y si me lo permite, creo que también harían una linda pareja… ¿qué me dijo usted que era de Nadia?

―Soy su cuñado… salió muy rápido de la ciudad y me preocupé por ella, por eso vine a buscarla.

―¿Pretende llevárselos?

―Para ser sincero, sí.

―Seguro que con usted estarían mucho mejor, pero le pido… le pido que no la aleje mucho de mí, yo ya la quiero como si ella fuera mi hija y este niño también se robó mi corazón, ¿sabe?

―Le agradezco que haya sido tan buena con ellos, a usted y a su marido, y seguro que haré que ella venga a verlos.

Edward desplegó todo su encanto con el matrimonio de ancianos, desviando preguntas sobre el lazo suyo con la familia de Nadia o su propia relación con ésta. Ester, quedó maravillada cuando el cuñado de Nadia, le contó sobre su última visita a Grecia un par de años atrás, y cuando le comentó a Eloy la colección de coches con la que contaba. Eso entre otros temas livianos fueron los que predominaron mientras esperaban que Nadia regresara.

―Creo que debía ir al restaurante por algunas cosas que olvidó en su casillero ―explicó Ester. Enseguida miró el niño profundamente dormido en los brazos del señor―. Oh, por Dios, usted debe estar incómodo con el niño en los brazos. Si gusta puedo llevarlo a su cuna…

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió, anunciando Nadia que había llegado a casa. Edward entonces inspiró profundo y se puso de pie como para prepararse, entregándole al niño dormido a Ester mientras la recién llegada hacía su aparición en la sala.

―¡Nadia, querida, mira quien vino a visitarte! ―Exclamó Eloy, levantándose también de su sitio.

El rostro de estupefacción de Nadia no pasó desapercibido para los ancianos, comentando lo sorprendida que la chica había quedado tras la sorpresiva visita, aunque el término sorprendida quedaba muy lejos de lo que en verdad ella podía estar sintiendo, especuló Edward, quien a paso rápido y esbozando una convincente sonrisa, se acercó a la chica y la abrazó.

―No queremos dar un espectáculo, ¿verdad, bebé? ―susurró―. Así que mantén la calma y más te vale no hacer nada para ponernos en evidencia ―enseguida se apartó y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

―¡Ni te imaginas cómo se puso Gordon cuando vio a tu cuñado! No se quedó tranquilo hasta que lo tomó en sus brazos… estaba tan contento. Si hasta se durmió en sus brazos… ―le contó Ester con mucho entusiasmo a la chica, todavía en estado de shock―. Bueno, es mejor que vayamos arriba para dejarles hablar, ¿verdad, Eloy?

―Claro, mujer. ―Eloy, tan caballero como siempre, se acercó a Edward y le extendió la mano―. Queda usted en su casa, señor.

―Llámeme Edward por favor, y muchas gracias.

―Los dejamos, pues ―anunció finalmente Ester, que cargando al niño dormido y en compañía de su esposo, salió de la sala rumbo al segundo piso. Cuando Edward se aseguró que los ancianos estaban fuera del radio, apretó el brazo de bella con una mano y con la otra la agarró por el mentón para obligarla a mirarle.

―Muy bien, Bella, tú y yo vamos a hablar ahora.

―No…

―Esa no es la respuesta, bebé ―susurró, dejando un beso en su cuello, inhalando el aroma de la chica que en vilo lo había tenido desde hace semanas―. Estoy calmado, Bella, muy calmado, y no quiero que por tu rebeldía mi humor empeore…

―Edward, por favor…―susurró Bella, torciendo su cuello mientras Edward seguía besando la piel desnuda y sensible justo debajo de su oreja. Edward sonrió y con sus dientes jaló el lóbulo.

―Ah, bebé, no sabes cuánto extrañé esa frase… "Edward por favor, no pares, por favor…"

―Basta ―logró conseguir determinación en medio de su estado y empujó a Edward lejos de ella, caminando unos pasos hacia atrás para apartarse. Allí, de pie frente a ella, pudo contemplarla después de tanto tiempo, consciente de lo mucho que la había extrañado y de lo hermosa que le seguía pareciendo. Parece que la lejanía la había hecho más mujer, haciéndola ver más atractiva, a pesar de ese corte de cabello y ese color, a pesar también de esa ropa tan corriente que llevaba. Sentimientos contradictorios lo invadías: por un lado el alivio de haberla encontrado y el enojo que lo corroía por haberlo abandonado. ¿Qué se creía ella, que podía irse de su lado cuando ella quisiera? Pues no, no podía, no hasta que él se lo permitiera… no hasta que él pudiera dejarla ir, porque sinceramente no podía. Esa niñita, despertaba en él más que sentimientos de lasciva, mucho más… despertaba los deseos de seguir adelante y como ella, cambiar su nombre y su aspecto, y arrancarse con ella y su hijo a un lugar lejos, dejándolo todo atrás. Pero no podía y no lo haría antes de resolver otros asuntos, y de convencer a esa niñita que su lugar estaba junto a él, costara lo que costara, aunque tuviera que sacara a flote secretos que juró esconder.

―No quiero conversar aquí contigo, no quiero ser impertinente con los dueños de casa ―explicó Edward, esta vez muy serio. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y con su mentón alzado miró a Bella que temblaba como conejillo asustado― así que te daré el resto de esta tarde para que hagas tus maletas, las del niño y te vengas conmigo. A la nueve de esta noche vendré por ti.

―Yo no creo… no creo que…

―No te estoy preguntando si quieres venir conmigo, Bella. Lo harás, por las buenas o por las malas.

―¡¿Y si no quiero ir?!

―Si me entero siquiera que intentaste escapar otra vez durante el margen de tiempo que te estoy dando para que le inventes algo creíble a esos buenos señores, la próxima vez será la policía la que te encuentre, y te juro por la memoria de Camille que te meteré y te refundiré en la cárcel por haber raptado a mi hijo, ¿lo entiendes?

Eso fue una amenazada pura y dura, muy convincente que surtió el efecto que Edward esperaba, pues la chica enseguida bajó la guardia y asintió con la cabeza, rindiéndose.

―¿Has… has hablado con mis padres? ¿Ellos…?

―Les rompiste el corazón.

―¡Tú sabes por qué escapé!

―Tus razones pierden validez cuando no eres capaz de hacer las cosas como corresponde. No pensaste en nadie ni en nada cuando se te ocurrió la genial idea de escapar…

―¡¿Dices que no pensé?! Lo único que pensé fue en Andrew… no quiero que crezca con tanta mierda alrededor, ya se me hace… ―cerró los ojos, buscando la palabra—. ¡Increíble! Saber la clase de padre que tiene, por eso escapé con él…

Dando tres zancadas, Edward estuvo frente a ella, rozándose. Ella no se alcanzó a alejar pues él la sujetó con fuerza desde la nuca, ocupándose de que ella lo mirara y viera la determinación en su miraba furiosa.

―¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto, aquí y ahora? Yo no tengo ningún problema…

―No… no aquí.

―A las nueve estaré aquí, pero no intentes nada, te lo reiteró… o esta vez sí que te arrepentirás, porque no seré tan benevolente contigo, ¿entendido?

Ella no dijo ni hizo nada para asentir, simplemente se quedó tensa mirando los oscuros ojos verdes de su captor. Él en cambio, se fijó en su boca rosa, deliciosa, que él moría por volver probar. Por eso, no se frenó cuando su boca saqueó la suya, apretando su cuerpo que poco a poco también cedía a ese beso y todas las emociones que lo envolvían: el alivio mudo del reencuentro, la negación a reconocer lo mucho que se extrañaron el uno al otro y el miedo y la incertidumbre de lo que vendría para ambos.

―Tendrás mucho más de esto en la noche, bebé. ―Dejó un último y corto beso antes de apartarse―. Ahora, arregla lo que tengas que arreglar y más tarde vendré por ti, ¿está claro?

―¿Responderás a todas mis preguntas, Edward? ―se atrevió a preguntarle Bella cuando él ya iba hacia la puerta. Entonces Edward se detuvo y giró su cabeza por sobre su hombro hacia Bella.

―Responderé todo lo que quieras saber, pero bajo tu responsabilidad, Bella, y cuando lo sepas todo, no podrás huir de mi.

Salió de la casa rumbo al hotel y de camino se comunicó con el investigador para comentarle o preguntarle más bien si había recabado información sobre el lugar de trabajo que Bella tuvo durante su estadía en esa ciudad.

―Estoy a media hora de la ciudad, si gusta nos podemos reunir y conversar sobre la información que tengo.

―Se lo agradecería. Lo espero en mi hotel entonces.

El investigador llegó puntual a la cita y abrió su agenda en donde había anotado algunos datos que pensó, podrían servirle en el futuro, sobre la familia dueña del restaurante donde Bella trabajaba. Le pareció interesante que el joven hijo del dueño del local acompañara a todos lados a Bella, intuyendo él que el joven podía estar al tanto de la historia de la chica.

―Es chef y acaba de llegar hace un par de meses al país. Estudió cocina internacional en el extranjero, tiene un estupendo currículum para su edad.

―¿Qué edad tiene? ―preguntó Edward, sentado frente al sofá donde su investigador estaba instalado.

―Veintiocho. Derek Spencer_._

Edward arrugó la frente, repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez el nombre del tipo que rondó a Bella en su estadía en aquella ciudad, haciéndosele un nombre familiar, no supo de dónde. Se dio por vencido cuando no rescató nada, y le pidió al diligente empleado que investigara al tipo aquel y cuando tuviera un informe completo, se lo hiciera llegar.

Miró la hora y calculó que tenía tiempo para ir de regreso por Bella, solo lo justo para darse una ducha, tomarse un café y salir de regreso rumbo a la casa de la pareja de ancianos, siendo Ester quien le abrió la puerta cuando él llamó, viéndola con sus ojos claros llenos de lágrimas. Intuyó Edward que Bella había hablado con ella y que seguramente Ester, estaba emocionada y triste por la repentina partida de Nadia.

―Pase, por favor Edward… y perdone que lo reciba así, pero… ―se disculpó la mujer, secándose los ojos a la vez que invitaba a Edward a pasar directo al salón. Había una maleta en la entrada y un bolso más pequeño que supo era de su hijo.

―Veo que Nadia habló con ustedes, y espero me disculpe que me la lleve así, pero…

―Ella nos explicó todo y entendemos que con usted estará mejor…uno siempre está mejor junto a la familia, ¿verdad? Además nos explicó que tenían cosas que arreglar.

―Es cierto. Sé que usted se portó como si fuera realmente familia de ella, por lo que le agradezco que la haya acogido tan cariñosamente, a ella y al niño.

―¡Oh! Los extrañaremos, no sabe cuánto ―dijo Ester, alzándose de hombros―. Tenemos otros arrendatarios, pero no es lo mismo, ¿sabe?

―Me imagino…

En ese momento, Bella apareció acompañada de Eloy, que traía cargando al niño quien en cuanto vio a Edward, lanzó una exclamación y extendió sus cortos bracitos hacia él demandando a que lo tomara. Edward miró de reojo a Bella y la vio agachar la cabeza, como si se sintiera avergonzada…

―¡Ey, campeón! ¿Estás listo? ―preguntó Edward al pequeño, besando su frente.

―Solo prométenos Nadia, que vendrás de vez en cuando a visitarnos ―pidió Ester a Nadia antes de abrazarla y echarse a llorar en su hombro. La chica cerró los ojos y abrazó a la mujer prometiéndole una y otra vez que regresaría, que no tuviera duda de eso.

―Verás mujer, más temprano que tarde Nadia estará de regreso por aquí ―intervino Eloy cuando apartó a su mujer de la chica para tomar su turno en la despedida.

―Y tú, muchachito, ―le dijo Ester al niño que Edward cargaba, golpeando con su dedo índice la nariz del pequeño― compórtate y no te olvides de nosotros.

―Yo mismo procuraré que Nadia y el niño los visiten, no se preocupe.

―Muchas gracias, Edward ―respondió Ester a la promesa que Edward le hizo.

Recorrieron el camino en silencio hasta el hotel, consiguiendo que en el corto trayecto, el pequeño Andrew se durmiera en los brazos de Bella, que iba sentada en el asiento trasero del coche. De vez en cuando Edward le lanzaba miradas por el espejo retrovisor pero ella las ignoraba.

Al llegar, uno de los botones del hotel subió la maleta y el bolso, mientras Edward cargaba al niño dormido y Bella lo seguía desde atrás arrastrando las botas al caminar. Entraron minutos más tarde al cuarto de hotel cuyo ambiente estaba dividido por una puerta francesa, quedando a un lado de ésta la cama donde depositó al niño dormido, y al otro lado una pequeña sala donde Bella se quedó contemplando el ambiente.

―Ponte cómoda, Bella, nuestra charla da para largo.

―Pensé que partiríamos esta misma noche de regreso…

―¡Oh, no, bebé! ―negó, acercándose al minio bar desde donde sacó dos vasos, poniendo cubos de hielo en cada uno, llenándolos a continuación hasta la mitad de whiskey―. Hay un par de cosas que debemos aclarar antes de regresar a la cotidianidad.

―¿Vas a aclararme por ejemplo, el hecho de que mataste a un hombre, a sangre fría?

―Sangre fría… ―reiteró Edward, soltando una risotada, extendiéndole el vaso de licor a Bella, quien se lo recibió sin decir gracias―. Una expresión muy alejada a como sentía la sangre en ese momento, bebé. Estaba hirviendo de ira.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste, Edward? ―susurró con voz temblorosa, dejando caer de sus ojos las primeras lágrimas. Edward suspiró y negó con la cabeza, girando la cara hacia la ventana para evitar ver el rostro dolido de Bella. Nunca antes se sintió con la necesidad de explicar con detalles el por qué de sus acciones para que éstas fueran entendidas, nunca antes hasta que en ese momento vio el dolor en los ojos de Bella.

―Es largo de explicar, Bella. ―Bebió y enseguida suspiró bajando la vista hacia el vaso con licor, pasando el dedo por el contorno de éste—. Esos tipos eran unos malnacidos, escoria, que me la debían hace tiempo. La humanidad no perdió nada valioso con la muerte de esos dos.

―¿Entonces, haberlos matado te hace un héroe, Edward, porque te deshiciste de esa escoria, como dices?

―Estoy bastante lejos de ser un héroe, pero la rabia acumulada es más fuerte… además se los advertí, les advertí que acabaría con ellos si no… ―apretó los ojos y pasó la palma de su mano por la cara, antes de devolver su vista hacia Bella, que lo miraba con desconcierto―. Matar personas no está dentro de las actividades cotidianas de mi vida, Bella, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

―Pueden enterarse y… encarcelarte…

―No cuando tienes una coartada perfecta ―interrumpió muy seguro de sí mismo―. No me descubrirán, ni aunque a ti se te ocurra hablar.

―Pero… pero qué te debían ellos… por qué…

―Trata de personas, ¿sabes de lo que te hablo, verdad? ―La boca de Bella estaba abierta por la sorpresa, por lo que Edward entendió que ella sabía de lo que le hablaba, por lo que continuó―. Esos… malditos, se estaban aprovechando de… una situación de mi pasado, así como se habían aprovechado por años del dolor de un montón de gente.

―¿Qué situación de tu pasado?

―No voy a ahondar en eso ahora, Bella. No puedo ―se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la sala, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, recordando una y otra veces la cantidad de veces que ese tipo a quien mató, jugó con su dolor.

_"Yo sé dónde está tu hermana, Edward… tu madre nos las entregó, pero las personas que la tienen están pidiendo altas sumas de dinero…" _Su hermana podría estar muerta en ese momento, pero él seguía entregando pistas falsas, una y otra vez, hasta que se aseguró por intermedio de sus investigadores, que ese hombre mentía, que mintió durante todo ese tiempo.

―Pero… necesito saber…

―¡No, Bella, no lo necesitas! ―exclamó furibundo haciéndola sobresaltar. Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, un silencio espeso e incómodo, él paseándose de un lado a otro con la imagen vida de hace diez años atrás cuando dejó de ver a su hermana, mientras ella se retorcía los dedos. Finalmente, él suspiró, relajando sus hombros y volvió a sentarse en el sofá a un lado de ella.

―Hace diez años, mi hermana desapareció sin dejar rastro. Ellos ya entonces trabajaban traficando personas, incluso para matarlas y vender sus órganos… me aseguraron una y otra vez que ellos sabían de su paradero, pero resultó ser mentira. Lo descubrí, les di tiempo de darme pistas reales, pero hasta el final intentaron embaucarme, así que los maté.

―Dios mío… ―Bella estaba completamente aturdida con la información que Edward le dio. En su corto relato ella percibió el odio y el dolor que destilaba cada palabra y como la profundidad de esos sentimientos eran para él suficiente justificación para hacer lo que hizo.

―Es primera vez que mataba a alguien, ―dijo, meditabundo― y como te dije, no me arrepiento y si me llegaran a meter a la cárcel por ello, lo haría con la frente en alto, no me importaría.

―¿Y tu madre… ella… ella no hizo nada?

―Mi madre… ―rio sin gracia, negando con la cabeza―. A ti sí te asustaría saber cómo era la vida de mi madre, fácilmente comparable con la vida de los mafiosos más espeluznantes. A ella no le importaban sus hijos, así que no hizo nada.

―¿Y Cami… ella sabía…? ―cerró los ojos fuertemente, pasando la palma de sus manos nerviosa sobre sus muslos cubiertos por los jeans azules que llevaba puestos―. Yo he oído sobre ella… algunas cosas que… me han dejado confusas.

―¿Quién te ha hablado sobre Camille? ―demandó saber.

―¿Realmente importa?

Edward inspiró y en su mente cruzó Senna, haciéndose un recordatorio de que si ella había hablado algo sobre Camille con Bella, arreglarían cuentas. Volvió a dar un trago a su licor, recordando la promesa que le hizo a su difunta esposa, promesa que rompería de ser necesario para mantener junto a él a esa chiquilla que en ese momento lo miraba con mezcla de expectación y temor. Así que suspiró, y se sentó junto a Bella cogiendo sus manos frías, mirándola directamente a esos ojos marrones que tanto había extrañado.

―Debes saber que estoy lejos de ser un santo…o un héroe, pero llevo sobre mi espalda responsabilidades, peso que no me corresponde pero del que debo encargarme por llevar el apellido que llevo ―explicó sereno―. Así lo entendió Camille, tomándolo mucho mejor de lo que yo deseaba…

―¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas? ¿Es tan terrible lo que debes decirme sobre ella? ―la voz de Bella tembló cuando preguntó, y Edward torció su cabeza y acarició su barbilla. Suspiró entonces y siguió con su relato.

―Camille se cruzó en mi camino cuando tenía dieciocho años, hace un poco más de diez años. Era una chica irreverente y desafiante, le provocaba una satisfacción poderosa sobrepasar los límites…

―Edward, por favor…

―La conocí en un club de sexo, revolcándose en una cama King con otros tres hombres.

Los ojos de Bella casi se escaparon de su órbita, dando un respingo y apartando sus manos del agarre de las de Edward.

―¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No puede ser, estás loco! ―se puso de pie y comenzó a exclamar, perdiendo la calma, manoteando al aire e increpando a Edward, quien la miró dejándole que soltara su rabia―. ¿Qué pretendes, eh? ¿Vengarte de mí por haberme escapado con tu hijo? ¿Y esta es tu forma de hacerlo, ensuciando la memoria de mi hermana, tu esposa? ¡Mierda, Edward, busca otro chivo expiatorio! ¡¿Crees que soy estúpida, que no conocía a mi hermana?!

―Conocías solo una parte de ella…

―¡No es cierto! ―gritó con voz en cuello―. ¡No tienes idea de nada!

Edward se puso de pie y la tomó con fuerza por los hombros ―Cálmate. Ahora ―exigió―. Tú me pediste que te hablara con la verdad, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Sobre Camille, hay un montón de gente que puede dar fe de eso, que puede corroborar la historia…

―¡Pues son todos unos mentirosos! ―volvió a gritar, revolviéndose para soltarse de Edward y alejarse de él―. Yo me largo de aquí, ahora más que antes quiero estar muy lejos de ti…

―¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a dejarte ir de aquí? ―preguntó aferrando el brazo de ella con fuerza, evitando que la fierecilla siguiera avanzando hasta la puerta, haciendo a un lado toda la calma que hasta ese momento había procurado tener.

―¡¿Y qué te hace pensar a ti que voy a creer la sarta de mentiras que estás diciéndome?!

―Bella, tu sabes que lo que te diré será la verdad, ―susurró Edward con su nariz pegada a la de ella― muy dentro tuyo sabes que es cierto porque hace tiempo que has presentido que algo escondía Camille, ¿verdad, bebé?

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas porque no pudo rebatir los dichos de Edward, quien tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó sus labios suavemente.

―Niña testaruda, por qué insistes en saberlo… por qué no prefieres quedarte con la imagen perfecta que tienes de Camille.

Bella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, echando los brazos al cuello de Edward, llorando sobre su hombro, mientras él expulsaba el aire de sus pulmones, como si durante todo ese tiempo hubiera estado reteniendo la respiración. La apretó a él y acarició su ahora corto cabello, aun así sintiendo el aroma de siempre que caracterizaba a su bebé.

―Quiero saber, Edward, necesito saber quién era ella en realidad

―Tu conocías a Camille, la conocías de verdad… no te atormentes con saber esa parte de su vida.

―¿Tú… tú la llevaste ahí… a hacer eso…?

―En realidad yo la saqué de allí ―explicó, acariciando las mejillas de Bella. Desde los hombros volvió a empujarla de regreso al sillón donde se sentó junto a ella. Inspiró profundo y comenzó a explicar lo más claramente que pudo, sin entrar en muchos detalles―. Mi madre en ese entonces era socia mayoritaria de un club de intercambio sexual… allí la conocí. Estaba completamente drogada y me dio la impresión de que no era muy consciente de lo que hacía. Ella y unas amigas habían frecuentado ese lugar por lo que supe después… y yo simplemente la vi y no quise que siguiera ahí.

―No puedo creerlo…

―Siempre entraba drogada y simplemente se dejaba… hacer todo tipo de cosas. Era degradante ―recordó Edward―. Yo no estoy en contra de quienes practican esa clase de actividad sexual, pero no me gustó verla ahí, así que me acerqué a ella para evitar que participara, aunque me costó un poco la verdad, porque no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, así que se rebelaba diciéndome que no me metiera. De a poco comenzamos a salir, a tener una relación y desde allí ella dejó esas prácticas, al menos de la forma tan habitual como las practicaba…

―Siento que me estás hablando de alguien que no conocía. Nunca me di cuenta que ella… que ella se drogara o que… hiciera ese tipo de cosas…

―Lo escondía muy bien… odiaba pensar que tus padres o tú pudieran enterarse, a pesar de decir que ella era mayor de edad y que sabía lo que hacía.

―¡Dios mío! ―exclamó Bella, cerrando sus ojos como si el relato de Edward le provocara dolor.

―No lo dejó del todo, no de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos sabía lo que hacía y ya no abusaba de las drogas.

―¿Practicaste con ella… en ese tipo de… cosas?

―Prefería estar ahí antes de saberla con cualquier otros hombres. Eso hasta que supimos que había quedado embarazada… por lo que decidimos casarnos.

―Pero… pero pasó mucho tiempo… quiero decir, ella siguió haciendo esas cosas hasta un poco antes de que tú fueras presentado en casa como su novio…

―Bella, ese tipo de clubes son totalmente legales, para personas mayores de edad que tienen ciertos… gustos. Para ti puede parecer algo degradante, pero en realidad no lo es.

―¿Sigues participando en ese club? ―preguntó ella, sin hacer comentario sobre la explicación que Edward le daba. Él inspiró y negó con la cabeza.

―No, nunca participé a no ser que Camille entrara a alguno de los actos. Después que mi madre murió, cedí la parte de la sociedad que me correspondía a ese negocio y lo dejé del todo.

―Pero tenías amantes… Senna, ella dijo que a Camille no se hacía problema en compartirte, o algo así…

―Maldita Senna ―furioso murmuró en voz baja―. Olvídate de eso, por favor. Últimamente sólo existieron Camille y tú… Senna fue… una compañía divertida, es todo.

―Y es tu socia.

―Sí, pero eso no significa que ella y yo…

―¿Sabes qué? Mejor no me expliques nada, no quiero saberlo. Además, los he oído, sabes, no tienes que mentirme.

―Es mejor así.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, ella retorciendo sus dedos furiosamente con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo del sofá mirando al vació, mientras él repasaba la vez que la conoció y como a pesar de verla como la vio, se sintió encandilado por ella… como ese deseo de tenerla lo llevó a alejarla de ese mundillo que abusaba de ella. Cómo era que prefería compartirla con quien él deseara y no dejarla con cualquiera que se viera atraído por la belleza de Camille. Había tantas cosas que él podría contarle a Bella, tantas cosas que la entristecerían aun más sobre su hermana, que prefirió guardarlas como juró una vez hacerlo. Ya era suficiente con lo que Bella ahora sabía.

―¿La amaste, Edward? ―preguntó ella de pronto. No era la primera vez que Bella le preguntaba eso y no era la primera vez que él mismo se lo preguntaba. ¿La amó?

―En alguna medida lo hice. No sé si como se aman… no sé, los protagonistas de las novelas románticas, pero si había algo muy potente entre ambos, algo que nos llevó a estar juntos porque lo deseábamos, y no por obligación.

―Dios mío… ―volvió a exclamar, soltando en llanto, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos― me siento tan defraudada…

―No Bella, no, por favor. ―Enseguida él la tomó y la sentó sobre su regazo para consolarla―. No sientas eso por ella… por favor. Ella te adoraba y si no hubiera sido necesario no te hubiera contado esto que pertenecía a su vida privada… si no hubieras demandado saber, si yo no supiera que hay personas a mi alrededor que aun hablan de ella, que la desearon y que no la tuvieron porque estaba conmigo, personas que trataran de ponerte en mi contra por venganza…

―¡¿Y qué si me ponen en tu contra?! ¡No soy tan importante!

―¡Sí que lo eres, joder mujer, sí que lo eres! ―exclamó rotundo. Volvió a tomar el rostro húmedo de Bella entre sus manos. Necesitaba que lo mirara para que viera la verdad en sus ojos.

―¿Por qué…? ―susurró ella desconcertada. Él acaricio su rostro con sus dedos, deleitándose por la sedosidad de su piel, por la hermosura de sus facciones ahora empañadas por la pena y la decepción.

―Necesito que sepas que no soy el diablo como crees que lo soy, que no soy un jodido asesino que mata por deporte. ―Robó un beso de los labios de Bella antes de continuar. Necesitaba el contacto con ella antes de explicarse con toda la claridad que fue capaz―. Mi vida es cuestionable en muchos aspectos, pero todos tienen particularidades en su vida que lo son, y yo necesito que lo creas, necesito que creas que si te retuve en mi casa, si vine aquí por ti, es porque… porque no puedo dejarte ir.

―Edward…

―Lo que siento por ti es tan o más potente de lo que nunca sentí por nadie… ¡Mierda!, tienes apenas dieciocho, eres una niña… pero aún así, me encantaste desde el día que te vi.

La respiración de Bella era agitada y él pudo jurar que podía oír su corazón que saltaba como si fueran alas de colibrí. Su mirada seguía estando llena de dudas pero algo había cambiado, una luz que iluminó sus ojos marrones, luz que él era capaz de percibir en ella sólo cuando estaban a solas… luz que en algún momento vio perdida.

―No voy a dejarte. No voy a dejar que te vayas con otro, aunque sigas escarbando y encontrando mierda en mi vida. Eres mía, no te comparto con nadie y así seguirá siendo, porque te necesito… tú y mi hijo me hacen mejor persona ―acarició sus labios con el pulgar, afirmando su frente a la de ella cuando repitió contundentemente―: te necesito Bella.

Bella entonces hizo desaparecer el poco espacio entre ambos, tomando la boca de Edward con la suya y aferrarse a él, dejando escapar el aire, relajándose finalmente. Después de todo, era allí con él, con quien quería estar, aunque alguna vez lo negara… Y Edward… Edward se dio por vencido y se dejó envolver por esos sentimientos tan poderosos que lo unían a esa chiquilla, por quien pelearía, incluso con su propia vida.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME, Y NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A todas y cada una de las que lee, ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! y a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar, mil gracias también.**

**Espero me disculpen por el atraso, pero ayer se me hizo imposible.**

**Como cada semana, agradezco a doña Gaby Madriz y doña Maritza Maddox, las jefas y editoras. ¡Son las mejores! Y a doña Manu de Marte, que se la raptaron los ovnis, pero ya viene de regreso. **

**¡Y como ya saben, todas bienvenidas a pasar al grupo de Facebook, donde pronto habrán sorpresillas para celebrar nuestro primer año!**

**Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo.**

**Besos y nos leemos la próxima semana ;-)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Bella abrió los ojos y tras unos momentos se ubicó en tiempo y espacio. No estaba en el lugar donde solía despertar durante las últimas semanas, sino en un amplio e iluminado cuarto de hotel, cubierta por cobertores de pluma muy abrigadores sobre una inmensa cama King. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y repasó fugazmente el acontecimiento del día anterior, desistiendo que aquello podría haber sido un sueño o una pesadilla. Y es que Edward Cullen con regularidad se filtraba en sus pensamientos nocturnos, pero nunca de la forma tan vivida. Además, toda la información que recopiló en la charla nocturna con él y los sentimientos que arrastró por ello ciertamente no formaban parte de su imaginación.

Suspiró y poco a poco se reincorporó en la cama, quedando de frente a la ventana francesa que como muro separaba los ambientes del cuarto, donde al otro lado pudo ver a Edward con su hijo sentado en sus piernas dándole de comer. Sintió un profundo sentimiento de culpa al ver la felicidad reflejada en el rostro del hombre que disfrutaba con su hijo en ese momento, sabiendo que ella le arrebató el compartir con el pequeño, momentos entre padre e hijo como en aquel instante.

Parecía otra persona sonriendo tan abiertamente y sin tapujos, y era esa una señal inequívoca de lo mucho que quería a su hijo, pues allí, no había nadie ante quien aparentar.

_"Tú y mi hijo me hacen mejor persona"_ le había dicho la noche anterior, una declaración que ella no supo cómo tomar. En otro momento podría ilusionarla, y efectivamente lo hacía, pero sabía también que debía irse con cuidado. La noche anterior, Edward le había hecho saber un montón de cosas que ella debía procesar e intuía que había muchas otras de las que ella se enteraría, tan o más terribles de las que ya sabía.

Pero lo primero era lo primero: debía pensar en qué iba a decirle a sus padres cuando los enfrentara, ¿acaso les diría sobre los secretos que escondía Edward, que la hicieron arrancar? ¿Sobre la vida secreta que llevaba Camille? Por supuesto que no lo haría, no era capaz de ensuciar frente a sus padres la memoria de Camille… pero, joder, si ella estuviera viva, tendría que darle explicaciones, pero ya era tarde para eso y ella no estaba para defenderse, pero sin duda le entristecía saber lo poco que la conocía.

En ese momento ojos se cruzaron con los de Edward, que aún seguía pasando tiempo con su hijo, pero que ahora la observaba con el hipnotismo de siempre, como leyendo sus pensamiento. Entonces lo vio levantarse con el niño en brazos y caminar hacia ella. Bella bajó la cabeza y jugueteó con el dobladillo de la camiseta blanca con la que había dormido, reparando en que ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a la cama ni como era que se había cambiado de ropa. Ciertamente Edward le hizo los honores, pero ella ni siquiera se percató.

―Estábamos esperando que despertaras ―dijo él mientras atravesaba la puerta francesa y caminaba hacia ella. Se sentó sobre la cama y besó sus labios suavemente, soltando una carcajada a continuación cuando su hijo soltó una risita aguda y divertida. Ella tragó grueso y miró al niño tan despierto, sentado sobre las piernas de su padre.

― ¿Andrew no despertó anoche? ―Preguntó Bella, peinando al pequeño, evitando los ojos de Edward.

―Oh, claro que despertó, pero estabas profundamente dormida que ni siquiera lo oíste, pero yo me hice cargo.

―Ya veo ―comentó. Su piel se tornó de gallina cuando sintió la mano de Edward en su cuello acariciándole suavemente. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos e inclinarse hacia la caricia, percatándose de cómo su piel reconocía el tacto de Edward y respondía rindiéndose a él.

―Cuando te tenga de nuevo en mi cama, voy a darme el tiempo de reencontrarme con cada recoveco de tu piel ―susurró ronco, trazando círculos con su dedo pulgar―. Me voy a dar un festín que ni te imaginas…

―Basta Edward… ―tragó grueso y se apartó antes que su cordura se fuera a buena parte y el lascivo ganara terreno. Salió de la cama rápidamente, estirándose la camiseta lo que más pudiera para cubrir sus piernas, mientras el canalla de su cuñado torcía su boca en una sonrisa divertida―. Voy a tomar una ducha.

―El baño está por ahí ―señaló el hombre indicando una puerta tras de Bella― y no demores mucho tiempo, porque el vuelo sale dentro de dos horas, y debes desayunar antes de partir, ¿correcto?

― ¿Nos iremos ya?

― ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿A caso hay alguien de quien querías despedirte antes…algún amigo… no sé…?

―No sé de qué hablas. ―Se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció tras la puerta del baño, afirmando su espalda sobre esta, susurrando bajito el nombre del hombre a quien dejó pendiente una despedida…

Dos horas más tarde, como bien le indicó Edward, subió al avión privado donde el padre de Andrew, ya se encontraba instalado sobre una de las cómodas butacas del avión hablando por teléfono con alguien, y el niño fue instalado en el asiento contiguo a ella en un asiento especial para bebé. Bella se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, mientras se preocupaba de que el niño también fuera bien asegurado antes que el avión despegara rumbo a la capital desde donde ella salió hace semanas con la idea de no volver. Pero ahí estaba, lista para regresar.

Cuando el aeroplano, estuvo a buena altura y se dio autorización para soltar los cinturones, Edward se levantó de su sitio y se sentó frente a ella, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

―Debemos hablar sobre lo que vas a decirles a tus padres.

Bella tragó grueso y lentamente desvió su vista desde las nubes blancas hacia el verdor oscuro de los ojos de Edward, que la miraban con la intensidad de siempre.

― ¿Me vas a decir lo que debo decirles? Tú ya hablaste con ellos, seguro les dijiste algo… ―dijo, haciendo una mueca y acusándolo con la mirada.

―No Bella ―respondió mordaz―. No sabía dónde estabas, donde demonios habías arrancado con mi hijo. Además, yo vi el dolor sobre todo de tu madre, ¿qué pretendías que les dijera? Sólo les aseguré que haría todo para encontrarte…

― ¡Escapé por tu culpa, lo olvidas!

Edward se hizo hacia adelante y la agarró fuertemente por el antebrazo, acercándola de un tirón hacia él y mirándola con fiereza.

― ¿Vamos a tener otra vez esta conversación, bebé? Pensé que anoche había quedado todo claro. ―Bella forcejeó y se soltó del agarre, tratando de mantener a raya su furia contra él. Y es que ese hombre la hacía pasar de extremo a extremo en cuanto a sentimientos se trataba, y era francamente agotador para ella.

―No les diré nada de… de lo que hablamos.

―Por supuesto que no lo harás, bebé ―extendió su mano y le acarició la barbilla―. Solo invéntate una excusa creíble. Ahora, ellos saben que yo salí de la ciudad a buscar a Andrew, y apareceré en tu casa mañana con el niño para que lo vean. Mientras, tú verifica sobre tu ingreso a la universidad, si estás fuera de tiempo veremos una opción en la capital, ¿entendido?

―Vale ―susurró, bajando su cabeza avergonzada. Había perdido su opción de entrar a la universidad como lo tenía planeado, pues como comentó Edward, estaba ya fuera de plazo y no había presentado excusas para ello. Debería buscar otra opción.

―Ahora descansa un poco y relájate, seguro podrás controlar la situación con tus padres.

Después de eso, Edward se levantó y regresó a su butaca detrás de donde ella estaba sentada. Ella en tanto se quedó pensando en qué les diría a sus padres cuando regresara, qué excusa podía ser lo suficientemente real para aplacar la situación con ellos, y para su pesar, no encontraba ninguna lo suficientemente convincente. Cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, tratando de pensar, pero el suave ruido del avión la hizo caer en un sueño profundo, sueño en el cual se reencontró con cierto hombre que había dejado atrás, hombre de quien no alcanzó a despedirse, rompiendo la promesa que le hizo sobre no desaparecer sin antes decírselo.

―Derek… ―murmuró, reacomodándose como gatita sobre su sitio y perdiéndose en el sueño junto a él. Detrás suyo, Edward con su oído perspicaz, alcanzó a oír el nombre que ella musitó en, pensando en que probablemente iba a tener que averiguar quién era ese tipo y qué clase de relación sostuvo con su Bella durante el tiempo que ella no estuvo a su lado y que ahora la tenía a ella soñando con él.

*O*

― ¡¿Por qué rayos tienes una botella de vodka en la mano, si apenas es mediodía, Derek?!

La voz cantarina de Mary sacó a Derek de su estado de… "introspección etílica", por llamarlo de alguna manera. Y es que no era para menos, ya que luego de regresar de casa de los ancianos que asilaron a Nadia…o Isabella, lo único que quiso al llegar a su apartamento era ahogar su pena y frustración en alcohol.

― ¿Derek? ―insistió ella acercándosele cautamente hasta que se hincó frente a él con la idea de que le hablara, pero cuando ella alzó sus manos con la intención de tomarle el rostro, él se apartó bruscamente. Ella se sobresaltó echándose hacia atrás con sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa en la reacción del siempre sereno Derek.

―Solo déjame en paz…

―Pero habla conmigo, ¿qué te tiene así…?

― ¡Solo quiero estar solo, maldición! ―exclamó, sobresaltándola. Cerró los ojos consciente de su error y al abrirlos pidió una disculpa a su amiga, que solo estaba preocupada por él―. En otro momento, nena. Ahora solo quiero estar solo.

―Entiendo ―se levantó Mary para retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo, agregó―, pero recuerda que estoy aquí para ti, incondicionalmente.

―Gracias ―respondió apenas audiblemente, llevándose la mano que mantenía desocupada hasta cubrirse los ojos; la otra sostenía por el cuello la botella de vodka que había comenzando a beber, prescindiendo de vaso.

Volvió a llevar la botella a su boca dándole un trago al fuerte licor transparente, a la vez que recordaba la sensación de abandono que lo dominó cuando recordó el momento en que una hora atrás, la misma Ester le dio la noticia:

_―Se fue anoche, Derek ―explicó ella, sentándose en el sofá de la sala, limpiando sus manos con el paño de cocina que llevaba, soltando un triste suspiro. Derek cayó sobre el sofá, totalmente confundido con la noticia. Arrugó su frente y negó con la cabeza, pues era imposible que ella se haya ido sin avisar._

_―Puede… ¿puede explicarme bien… cómo… cómo es eso de que se fue, así…?_

_―Vino un familiar suyo a buscarla ―contó ella―. Un señor muy educado, ¿sabes? Ella se sorprendió mucho cuando lo vio, y no es para menos. Uno es vieja, pero no tonta, y sé que dejó cosas inconclusas de donde vino, no sé, como si hubiera salido huyendo, así que aunque la extrañe mucho, sé que fue lo mejor. Además, prometió regresar de visita._

_―Ester, ¿quién fue ese familiar que vino por ella?_

_―Su cuñado. Edward Cullen dijo que se llamaba._

_Automáticamente Derek se levantó y su respiración se tornó pesada. Aquel hombre la había encontrado y estaba seguro que se la llevó de allí, a base de amenazas, ¿pero cómo… cómo no lo llamó para ayudarla a irse a otro lado?_

_―Lamentó mucho no despedirse de ti, eso me dijo._

_― ¿Estaba nerviosa, asustada… o algo así? ―preguntó, pasando por alto el comentario de Ester. _

_―Sorprendida al principio, pero después se veía resignada ―torció su rostro y sonrió con nostalgia―. ¿Pero quieres que te diga una cosa? Se nota que ese señor estaba muy preocupado, no solo por ella sino que por el niño también. Y si estás pensando en que la obligó a irse con él, pues me temo que no es así. Ella podría haberse quedado, no sé… tengo la impresión que lo estaba esperando…_

_Derek volvió a negar con la cabeza por la teoría de Ester, que no tenía idea de todo lo que rodeaba la historia entre Nadia y ese hombre, que al parecer, fingió muy bien frente a Ester, quien derechamente lo defendía. _

_― ¿Y quieres que te diga otra cosa? ―preguntó la mujer, levantándose de su sillón y caminando hasta quedar frente a Derek―. Por cómo se miraban, creo que entre esos dos hay algo. Se seguían con la mirada, él como… como que advertía un instinto posesivo sobre ella, fue muy fuerte. _

_Ella lo amaba. Él lo sabía, podía recordarlo por como Nadia miraba al vacío, pensativa, seguro evocando los mejores recuerdos junto a Edward… Seguía queriéndolo, incluso después de saberlo un asesino, incluso a pesar de que ella no quería quererlo. _

_"Ella lo ama… y yo soy un estúpido por amarla a ella…" se lamentó Derek al salir de casa de Ester con el ánimo por lo pies. Se subió entonces al jeep y condujo alrededor de la ciudad pensando en Nadia… en Isabella, pensando en todas las preguntas que dejó pendientes de hacerle, en las muchas cosas respecto a él que no le contó… como por ejemplos de sus sentimientos hacia ella y del pasado que fortuitamente las hacía tener más de algo en común. _

― ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Maldita sea, qué tengo que hacer… ―se cuestionaba Derek apretando la botella entre sus manos. Él sabía dónde encontrarla, pero ir y seguirla sería ponerlo en riego, no sólo a él, porque ir al encuentro de Nadia y cerciorase de que ella estaba bien, significaba pisar los terrenos de Edward Cullen, otra vez. ¡Pero la extrañaba, joder! Necesitaba tenerla cerca y saber que estaba bien, saber que sinceramente había ido por voluntad propia y no obligada por ese Cullen.

―Tengo que ir, Emmett ―la decisión la había tomado cuando se lo dijo a Emmett, quien llegó hora y media más tarde para que su chef personal le hiciera algún alimento decente para satisfacer su insaciable estómago. Emmett bufó, alzando la botella de vodka que encontró a un lado del sillón, la que estaba hasta la mitad.

― ¿Vas a dedicarte en adelante a tomar tus decisiones mientras vacías botellas de licor, Derek?

― ¿Me escuchaste lo que te dije? ―rebatió Derek caminando hacia su amigo para arrebatarle la botella, ir hasta la cocina y vaciar el resto del licor transparente por el desagüe. Cuando regresó se sentó frente al grandulón sobre la mesita de centro―. Ya sé que es… peligroso, si es que ese es tu problema.

―No sé si sea realmente peligro. Primero, porque Edward nunca nos vio la cara, y creo que jamás nos vincularía con la desaparición de su hermana ―explicó, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás― por otro lado, ni siquiera la madre levantó un aviso a la policía por la desaparición de su hija.

―Pero no sabes qué postura tendrá Edward respecto a su hermana. Quizás sí nos está buscando…

―La busca a ella, Derek, y ella ya es mayor de edad como para decidir si ir y regresar junto a su hermano o no. Por algo cambió su identidad, por algo…

― ¿Están hablando de mí?

Emmett y Derek se sobresaltaron cuando oyeron a sus espaldas la voz de Mary. Como siempre, ella aparecía en el preciso momento, cuando nadie se lo esperaba, como un ánima sorprendiéndolos a todos.

―Uhm… pensé… pensé que habías salido ―comentó Derek, poniéndose de pie. Por la seriedad que vio en los ojos de su amiga, pudo entender que ella sabía de lo estaban hablando. Inspiró entonces la chica profundamente, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Vestía de blanco, con pantalones capri y un blusón ancho que la hacía parecer un ángel, pero su rostro serio distaba mucho de verse como la de un querubín.

―No lo hice. Ahora respóndanme, por qué están hablando de mi ―insistió en el mismo tono cortante. Derek iba a justificarse, diciéndole que no era nada, cuando el bocaza de su amigo se le adelantó.

―Lo que pasa, nena, es que hay cosas que han pasado y que nos han llevado de regreso de algún modo hasta el pasado, ¿me explico?

―No, Emmett, eres un verdadero lio explicándote ―refutó, volviendo su vista seria hacia Derek, esperando que él respondiera―. ¿Y bien?

―Conocí a alguien que por casualidad está vinculado con tu familia.

― ¿Con mi familia? ¿Con mi madre? Si es así, de seguro es un traficante de cualquier cosa, o alguien muy poderoso pidiendo ayuda para esconder su mierda, o quizás una prostituta…

― ¡Dios, no, Nadia no es una prostituta ni nada de eso! ―exclamó Emmett, encontrando ridículas las aseveraciones de Mary. Cuando vio los ojos de su amigo Derek como lanzándole misiles por estos, supo que sin querer involucró a Nadia. Torció la boca en una disculpa, alzándose de hombros.

― ¡¿_Ésa_ está involucrada con Edward?! ―preguntó exaltada, mirando a Emmett y enseguida a Derek―. ¡Por Dios, Derek! ¿Qué clase de gente estás frecuentando...?

―Cuidado a cómo te refieres a ella, Alice ―dijo rozando una amenaza, usando el verdadero nombre de la mujer.

―Perdón, perdón ―alzó sus manos en señal de rendición ―, pero ese es el tipo de gente que rodea a mi familia.

―Pues creo que estás equivocada. Creo que ha pasado mucha agua bajo el puente, cosas de las que debes enterarte, y quizás de una vez por todas hacerle frente a…

― ¿Por qué estás desviando el tema, Derek? ¿Por qué mejor no me dices qué tiene que ver esa niñita con mi hermano?

―Nadia y tu hermano están emparentados ―explicó resumidamente―. Él estuvo aquí ayer, vino por ella…

― ¿Edward estuvo aquí? ―preguntó sorprendida, descruzando sus brazos e interrumpiendo la explicación de Derek.

―Sí… y decidí ir a la capital a verla, a ver a Nadia, me refiero. Quiero cerciorarme de que esté bien.

― ¿Por qué iras a cerciorarte?

―No tengo que darte explicaciones sobre eso, lo siento. Solo creo que debes saber que él estuvo aquí y que yo iré allá…

―Y tenemos temor de que alguien vincule a Derek contigo ―añadió Emmett.

Alice soltó el aire y caminó hacia uno de los sofás, sentándose justo junto a Emmett, volviendo Derek a sentarse también donde estaba.

―Nadie podría vincularlos ―comentó ella con la mirada fija en sus zapatos― nadie sabe que me… rescataron. Aunque a Edward no deberían temerle… creo.

―Edward ahora está a cargo del… negocio familiar ―comentó Emmett a modo de explicación.

―Edward apenas toleraba a mi madre y él antes que ustedes, trató de sacarme de ahí, pero Esmerald se lo impedía ―recordó ella, dejando caer sus hombros ante el recuerdo. Pero aun así, aquello sonó más como a una defensa de la chica hacia su hermano, cuestión que confundió a sus amigos, quienes la miraron con extrañeza.

― ¿Puedes explicarnos eso? ―quiso saber Derek.

―Yo era… codiciada por ser hija de la dueña ―explicó, entrelazando sus dedos, siempre mirando hacia el piso―. Perdí mi virginidad a los catorce con un tipo que pagó a Esmerald no se cuentos millones por el privilegio. Ella por supuesto lo veía como un negocio redondo y me mantenía bajo control a base de drogas, ya saben.

―Jodida mujer… ―regañó Emmett apretando su mandíbula. El recordar aquella época le era doloroso, tanto así que hasta ese día, después de diez años, él no había podido rehacer su vida junto a otra mujer, pues la única a quien amó, Rosalie, murió por sobredosis de droga que la misma Esmerald le proporcionó.

― ¿Y por qué tu hermano no intervino?

―Sí lo hizo ―contestó sin titubeos―. Muchas veces, peleaba constantemente con ella, incluso trató de convencerme a mí de alejarme, pero yo ya le había tomado gusto a las drogas, y acostarme con uno u otro tipo me daba lo mismo. Un poco más de un año estuve en ese mundo, hasta que ustedes me conocieron y me rescataron.

―Y si él quiso ayudarte entonces, ¿Por qué no has querido ir a verlo, que sepa sobre ti, que no estás muerta…? ―preguntó Emmett.

―Como dijiste, él quedó al frente de los negocios de mi madre, que distaban mucho de ser limpios, no sé a quién voy a encontrarme, y la verdad es que esa vida ya la dejé atrás, no quiero volver a ella, ya bastante me costó dejarla, y ustedes son testigos.

Derek al suspirar, pensaba en quién era realmente Edward Cullen, el mismo quien trató de ayudar a su hermana años atrás sin conseguirlo, tan diferente al Edward que Nadia le relató, el mismo que mató a un hombre… Y Emmett recordaba lo mucho que costó para que Alice saliera de la adicción, todo el ahínco que él puso para que ella dejara atrás esa vida, eso en memoria de su Rose.

―Sé que ustedes se arriesgaron por mi, y eso es algo que les agradeceré mientras viva ―levantó su rostro y miró directo a Derek― y no quisiera que se volvieran a arriesgar regresando a ese lugar, de frente a Edward, por lo que sea. No sé quien es Edward en este momento, no sé qué es lo que sabe y que no, por eso creo que no es buena idea que vayas, Derek.

―Él no tiene cómo vincularme contigo, con lo que pasó…

―Por los periódicos sé que Senna se quedó junto a él, son socios o algo así, y creo que ella sí lo sabe.

Derek miró a Emmett, quien alzó sus cejas cuando Alice nombró a Senna, la novia de aquel entonces de Derek, quien quedó encandilada por ese mundillo, y la que quedó profundamente herida cuando él la abandonó, yéndose con otra.

―Si Senna hubiese querido vengarse de mí, lo hubiera hecho ya. Ella conoció a mi familia, sabe dónde encontrarme, y de cualquier forma lo nuestro fue un noviazgo sin importancia, por Dios, apenas habíamos cumplido los dieciocho…

―Ella te adoraba, hermano ―le recordó Emmett, pero Derek seguía negándose a la idea que podría correr peligro enfrentándose al pasado.

―Como sea ―se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro mientras hablaba―. Ni siquiera voy a encontrarme con ella, ni siquiera con Edward a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. Sólo quiero saber si Nadia está bien, es todo.

― ¿Entonces irás? ―preguntó Alice, torciendo su cabeza, a la vez que Emmett esperaba su respuesta.

―Iré.

―Voy contigo entonces, hermano ―se apresuró en decir Emmett, poniéndose también de pie― ni loco te dejo solo en esto, quien sabe y necesites refuerzos.

―Gracias, Emmett.

― ¿Y cuando salimos? ―preguntó entonces su amigo, levantándose y frotándose las manos, expectante.

―Cuanto antes.

Alice suspiró y mirando a Derek negó con la cabeza, pensando en que si sus dos mejores amigos iban a enfrentarse a su hermano… era hora que ella también lo hiciera.

**oo**

Al salir del aeropuerto, una mujer vestida con un traje de dos piezas, seria y profesional, tomó al pequeño Andrew quien venía profundamente dormido y se metió con él a un coche negro que estaba ahí esperando por Edward. Bella ni siquiera preguntó, pues en la cabeza tenía un asunto más importante del cual ocuparse.

Edward entonces la tomó por el brazo y la encaminó hacia la zona donde aparcaban los taxis, abriendo la puerta trasera de uno de estos, metiendo la maleta y extendiéndole un billete al chofer, quien puso el motor en marcha casi al instante.

―Recuerda que no me has visto durante este tiempo, bebé ―le susurró él, metiendo un mechón del cabello de Bella tras su oreja―. Y pon en marcha esa cabecita tuya para dar con una buena historia. Yo llamaré esta noche a casa de tus padres y seguro me darán las buenas nuevas. Pediré hablar contigo y tú, cogerás el teléfono sin chistar, ¿está claro?

―Sí.

―Bien, vete de una vez ―se inclinó y dejó un beso en el cuello de la chica, la que cerró los ojos cuando sintió el cosquilleo sobre su piel al contacto con los labios de Edward. Él esperó a que ella se sentara y cerró la puerta, con su vista fija en el coche amarillo que se alejó del aparcamiento.

Así lo vio Bella al girar su cabeza hacia el vidrio trasero, enderezándose a continuación, pensando una y otra vez en una excusa creíble para sus padres, pero cuando el taxista tras veinte minutos de camino aparcó fuera de su casa, ninguna buena idea se le ocurrió.

Tras agradecer al taxista, salió del auto arrastrando su maleta, inspirando y expirando profundo, caminó hacia la puerta de su casa, encomendándose y pidiendo inspiración, admitiendo que lo mejor sería dejarse llevar por la improvisación. Así, con sus piernas temblando de los nervios, llegó hasta la puerta y tras un último y profundo suspiro, golpeó tres veces.

Frente a ella apareció Renée, que abrió sus ojos ampliamente, a la vez que éstos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Entonces sin mediar palabras, se abalanzó hacia su hija menor y rodeando su cuello lloró de alivio por su regreso.

―Hija, por Dios… ―se apartó y tomó el ovalo del rostro de Bella entre las manos, mirándola detenidamente como para asegurarse que era ella. Con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, contagiando a su hija, Renée besó su mejilla y volvió a mirarla, deteniéndose un momento en su cabello, pero no reparando en él por mucho tiempo, pues lo importante es que su niña había regresado―. No vuelvas a hacerme esto, Bella…

― ¿Renée? ―se oyó la voz de Charlie, que venía acercándose hacia la puerta por el pasillo, apareciendo tras la madre y la hija. Abrió la boca ligeramente y la cerró, tragando grueso, cruzándose de brazos a continuación, frunciendo su frente.

― ¡Mira quién volvió! ―exclamó feliz y emocionada su esposa, rodeando a Bella por los hombros. Él asintió, mirando a su hija de pies a cabeza.

―Ya veo. Ahora entremos, esta señorita nos debe una explicación ―dijo con voz cortante, girándose para regresar a la sala. Renée miró a su hija y acaricio su cabello, invitándola a entrar de una vez.

― ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo preparar algo mientras…

―No, Renée, no vas a preparar nada ―dictaminó Charlie, quedando de pie junto a la ventana, cruzado de brazos, mirando a su hija recién llegada con algo más que disgusto.

―Está bien así, mamá ―apuntó Bella suavemente, mirando primero a Renée y luego a su padre, torciendo su cabeza y susurrando―. Lo siento, papá… yo… necesitaba salir de aquí...

― ¡¿Salir de aquí?! ¡¿De esa forma?! ―gritó Charlie, sobresaltando a las mujeres―. ¿Te imaginas por todo lo que pasamos? ¿Sabes durante cuantas noches lloró tu madre? ¿Lo preocupados que estábamos?

―Lo siento…

― ¡Lo sientes, lo sientes…! ¿Es lo único que vas a decir? ¡Creo que nos merecemos otra explicación!

―Me sentía… ahogada aquí. Estaba a punto de empezar una etapa importante de mi vida… pero no estaba bien conmigo misma… salir y vérmelas por mí misma, ver de qué era capaz.

― ¡¿Ahogada?! ―repitió su padre con rabia e ironía―. ¿En qué momentos tu madre o yo te ahogamos, Bella? ¡¿Cuándo, cómo?! ¡Si siempre hemos respetado tu espacio!

―Necesitaba alejarme… un poco

― ¡Por vida de Dios, Bella, mírate! ―la apuntó con la mano―. ¡No eres tú! ¿Con qué gente estuviste, y qué hiciste…? ¿A caso no era suficiente con lo que nosotros te dábamos? ¡¿Qué más necesitabas?!

―No se trata de eso papá ―lloró Bella, cerrando sus manos con fuerza en puño―. Solo estaba confundida… no tengo más explicación que esa.

― ¡No es suficiente para mí, me rompiste el corazón, me defraudaste!

―Papá… no se qué más puedo decirte…―lloró ella, totalmente atormentada por el infierno que hizo atravesar a sus padres. Pero no podía explicarse, pues todo sonaría como una excusa poco creíble. Así que decidió agachar la cabeza y soportar.

Renée se mantenía detrás de su hija, con la boca cubierta con una mano, llorando por la postura tan estricta que su esposo adoptó frente a ella y el nerviosismo tan evidente de su hija, que no encontraba una explicación concreta para darle a su padre, intuyendo ella que algo más había detrás de esa escapada de su hija. Pero en ese momento no dijo nada, ya tendría tiempo de hablar a solas con ella… aunque por supuesto, no se esperó la postura tan radical de su marido, que la sorprendió con su dictamen a continuación.

―No es suficiente para mí. Así que si no tienes nada mejor que eso, si fuiste lo suficientemente audaz y "madura" para irte de la casa sin darnos explicaciones, tendrás la misma para vértelas por ti misma desde ahora, porque esta, señorita, ya no es tu casa.

― ¡Charlie! ―exclamó horrorizada su esposa, mientras Bella abría mucho los ojos, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

―Recibiré de regreso a mi hija, la que yo crie, la que no se hubiera largado dejándonos destruidos, menos después de todo lo que hemos pasado, cuando sea capaz de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Bella bajó su cabeza, y asintió obediente mientras se tragaba su llanto en silencio. Sin duda ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por esconder una situación que traería aún más dolor a la vida de sus padres.

―No quise defraudarte ―dijo ella apenas audiblemente― y entiendo tu posición. Sólo espero que con el tiempo logres perdonarme, papá.

Y sin más, se giró pasando junto a su madre a quien dejó un beso en la mejilla, susurrándole que la llamaría y salió arrastrando la misma maleta con la que entró, con su postura encorvada, abatida salió de la casa.

Adentro su madre quedó como en estado de shock, mientras Charlie cubría su rostro con ambas manos. Había sido más duro para él de lo que en realidad aparentó.

― ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Charlie?! ―le reclamó su esposa cuando salió de su estado―. ¡Ya perdí a una hija, no quiero perder a la única que me queda…!

―Por eso mismo, mujer ―se explicó él—. Bella se tiene que hacer responsable. Quiero que confíe en nosotros como lo hacía antes… No quiero ni imaginarme con quién estuvo…

― ¿Crees que se fue con un hombre?

― ¡No lo sé, mujer, y no quiero ni pensarlo! ¡Pero volvió con el pelo rojo, por Dios! Además está más delgada…

― ¡Con mayor razón, no debiste haber hecho que se fuera!

―Regresará y si es necesario yo mismo la traeré, pero primero haré que aprenda a ser responsable. ―Pasó las manos por su cabello negro, cerrando los ojos para controlarse―. Echó por la borda su ingreso a la universidad, lo que debería haber sido su única preocupación… ¡Joder, y nosotros pensando que le había pasado algo!

―Eso no lo sabemos…

―Y no lo haremos hasta que ella nos lo diga, cuando vuelva a confiar, pero que no se crea que las cosas se las llevará gratis.

―Espero que tengas razón, Charlie. Pero unos cuantos días es todo lo que te daré para dejar a mi hija regresar a casa…

―Espero que sea menos el tiempo que ella necesite para recapacitar. ―Caminó hacia su esposa y la abrazó por los hombros, dejando un beso en su frente, cerrando los ojos y dejando que un par de lágrimas escurrieran por su rostro. No podía negarlo, estaba algo más aliviado y sin duda le dolía ser así de duro con su hija, pero en su interior sintió que era así como debía actuar. Amaba a su hija, pero había cosas como aquellas que no podía dejar pasar, y en su corazón sabía que ella recapacitaría sobre lo que la arrojó a irse de ese modo de la casa.

Mientras tanto, Bella caminaba hasta la esquina de su casa donde al llegar, se dejó caer en un asiento de madera que allí había bajo un viejo nogal. La reacción de su padre la dejó con una sensación de desazón que le heló la sangre, pero no podía culparlo ni mucho menos. Podría haber hecho mejor las cosas, podría haber llamado avisando que estaba bien, pero prefirió no hacerlo, pensando que era lo mejor…

_"Tus razones pierden validez, cuando no eres capaz de hacer las cosas como corresponde. No pensaste en nada ni en nadie cuando se te ocurrió la genial idea de escapar…"_

Eso le había dicho Edward, y muy a su pesar el hombre tenía razón. Pero actuó por instinto… quizás si hubiera esperado aquella noche a Edward y le hubiera dicho lo que vio, él le hubiese explicado todo lo que le reveló la pasada noche, ella hubiera actuado de forma diferente, lo hubiera entendido… como lo hacía ahora. No justificaba que él hubiera matado a un hombre, pero entendía lo que lo movió a hacerlo.

―Edward… ―susurró entonces, sabiendo que _en ese momento_ era el único a quien podía recurrir. Ni siquiera tenía teléfono para llamarle, así que se puso en marcha para encontrar un taxi que la llevara su la casa. Como se sentía en ese momento, tan sola y desamparada, no le vendría nada mal dormirse rodeada de los brazos de Edward, y olvidar toda como solía pasar cuando estaba con él.

Cuando llegó a su objetivo y atravesó el umbral de la puerta, no le pareció extraño que esta no hubiera estado con llave, pues de seguro Edward andaba rondando por ahí. Dejó la maleta que llevaba acarreando desde la mañana en la puerta de entrada y se encaminó al pasillo hacia el despacho hacia donde su intuición la empujó. Enseguida y luego de abrir la puerta, pensó con pesadumbre que muy probablemente su intuición la odiaba, esto por lo que estaba viendo.

Todo el discurso de Edward de la noche pasada, sobre aquello que él no era un hombre tan malo como los hechos a su alrededor podían acusarlo, o que ella y su hijo hacían de él una mejor persona, cayeron con la fuerza de un yunque al azotarse en el suelo…

_"Lo que siento por ti es tan o más potente que lo que sentí por Camille…" "Senna fue una divertida compañía…" "Sólo estás tú…"_

Seguro eso era cierto en el planeta de las mentiras, pues frente a ella una imagen salida de una película erótica se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos: empotrada al muro y rodeándole con las piernas por la cintura estaba Senna gimiendo como desatada el nombre de Edward, y pidiendo piedad, mientras este la follaba como un animal, sin piedad.

Dejando la puerta abierta, para que ellos supieran que alguien había entrado allí y los había visto, Bella se devolvió por el pasillo y se quedó mirando la maleta que a esas alturas ya odiaba, volviendo a agarrarla para salir de esa casa. Odiaba no tener su moto a la mano para montarse en ella y mandarse a cambiar muy lejos; odiaba que no pasaran por ese sector residencial buses o taxis para alejarla de allí; odiaba no tener su celular y finalmente se odiaba a ella misma por ser tan jodidamente estúpida de haberle creído tan fácilmente a Edward.

Obviamente ella no era suficiente mujer para un hombre que expelía tanta sensualidad como el maldito hijo de puta, Edward Cullen. Ni siquiera su hermana lo fue, ni siquiera Senna lo era seguramente… porque era claro que necesitaba a más de una para saciar su lívido.

―Maldito Edward Cullen ―masculló con algo más que rabia mientras caminaba―. Jodido hijo de puta.

_"Pero nunca más, Bella, nunca más vas a dejar que ese hijo de puta se meta entre tus piernas… suficiente ya tienes con que esté metido en tu maldito corazón…"_

Cuando finalmente encontró un jodido taxi, casi ladrando de rabia le exigió al taxista que la sacara de ahí a toda velocidad. El chofer la miró por el espejo retrovisor y alzó sus cejas rubias más divertido que enojado por el atrevimiento de la niña esa, poniéndose en marcha antes de provocar aún más la ira de ella.

De camino y mientras veía el atardecer caer, su espíritu combativo se fue enfriando, pasando de un estado de rabia al de pena por ella misma.

_"Qué voy a hacer ahora…" _pensó, secándose las lágrimas que ya eran algo redundante en su existencia, recordando a sus padres, el dolor y la decepción que les provocó. Debía conseguir que la perdonaran sobre todo su padre, pero antes de eso y más urgente era encontrar un lugar donde quedarse. Rio sin gracia cuando ya una vez no mucho tiempo atrás pasó por eso mismo… tiempo atrás, cuando se encontró con una pareja de anciano que la quisieron como a una nieta, y un hombre de quien sería muy fácil haberse enamorado, y quien jamás le hubiera hecho lo que Edward.

―Derek… ―susurró, contemplando cómo las farolas de la calle se iban encendiendo a medida que la oscuridad se cernía sobre la ciudad.

― ¿Dijo algo, señorita? ―preguntó el chofer, quien la oyó susurrar.

―Yo… me preguntaba… ―se abrochó los botones de su chaqueta de mezclilla―. ¿Usted sabe de algún hotel barato donde pueda quedarme?

―Tengo algo con las tres B que puede interesarle…

―Perdone, ¿las tres B?

―"Bueno, bonito y barato" ―contestó el chofer sonriéndole por el retrovisor. Ella asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo―. No muy apartado del centro, pero muy decente. Ya verá.

―Gracias. ―Con franco agradecimiento respondió Bella, esperando que el hombre la dejara en aquel lugar, esto después de cinco escasos minutos. Luego de pagarle, entró al pequeño edificio de cuatro plantas atravesando una especie de lobby rodeado de plantas naturales, hasta que tras un mesón de madera se encontró con el mismísimo dueño del hotel, quien la atendió y le dio una habitación. Después supo que esa, era una empresa familiar donde toda la familia estaba involucrada trabajando. Esto se lo contó el menor de los cinco hijos mientras la acompañaba hasta su habitación en el tercer piso, de tonos color salmón, la que tenía lo justo y necesario: una cama de plaza y media, dos veladores, una cómoda y a un costado una puerta que daba al baño. Tenía plantas naturales ornamentando el lugar, fotografías de paisajes naturales de diferentes partes del mundo, además de una ventana que daba hacia un parque botánico que había más allá. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Bella fue el teléfono negro sobre la cómoda de madera.

―Yo… ¿puedo usar el teléfono?

―Seguro ―asintió el joven, dejando la maleta junto a la cama― el primer llamado es cortesía de la casa. Eso sí, no le hagas muy larga…

―Será breve. Muchas gracias.

―Bueno pues, si necesitas algo, levantas el auricular y marcas el ciento uno y ahí estaré ―anunció, llevando su mano hasta la frente y haciendo un divertido saludo militar. Cuando finalmente estuvo sola, se acercó al teléfono y levantó el auricular, marcando de memoria el número de celular al que había llamado unas cuentas veces antes. Esperaba con todo su corazón, ahora martillando fuerte en su pecho, que no hubiera errado en la marcación y que el dueño de este número respondiera.

― ¿Diga? ―preguntó la voz profunda y masculina del otro lado, haciendo que ella jadeara―. ¿Con quién hablo?

―Derek… ―musitó con la garganta apretada.

― ¡Por Dios, Nadia! ¡¿Por qué, por qué te fuiste así…?!

―No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, Derek, pero… Dios… yo te necesito…

― ¡Dime dónde estás, Nadia!

―Yo sólo necesitaba oírte, escuchar una voz familiar y…

―Bella, tengo un ticket aéreo comprado para salir mañana a primera hora ―le contó apresuradamente, antes que ella colgara sin decirle dónde puntualmente encontrarla―. ¡Pero dime de una vez dónde estás!

―Yo… estoy en un hotel…

― ¿En un hotel, por qué? ¿A caso no regresaste a la capital?

―Sí, sí… pero es muy largo de explicar…

―Bien, bien, dime por favor dónde estás, la dirección, Nadia. ―Ella le hizo caso y le dio el nombre del hotel donde se encontraba y la dirección.

― ¿De verdad te veré mañana?

―Ahí estaré, Nadia. Te prometí no dejarte sola, y cumpliré mi promesa, tenga que pasar por encima de quien sea.

―Gracias… gracias, Derek. ―Levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose aliviada.

―Nadia, no te muevas de ahí hasta que yo llegue, ¿me oyes?

―Eso haré.

―Okey, ahora descansa, ¿sí? Y no te preocupes por nada.

―Yo… perdona por no haberte llamado antes de salir de casa de Ester.

―No ahora, Nadia. Mañana tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar. Te lo prometo.

―Todo estará bien cuando llegues, Derek ―susurró ella tras suspirar. Podía imaginar a Derek escondiendo sus hermosos ojos tras los parpados a la vez que soltaba el aire de los pulmones, sintiéndose tan aliviado como ella. Se quedaron en silencio ambos, como escuchando la respiración del otro por el auricular, como si ese leve sonido bastara para tranquilizarlos.

―Mañana, Nadia.

―Aquí estaré, Derek.

Bella dejó sobre el soporte el teléfono y caminó hasta sentarse sobre la cama, de frente a la ventana donde ya la noche en pleno se dejaba ver, iluminada por algunas pequeñas estrellas que comenzaban a dejarse ver. Suspiró entonces y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, negándose a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el reencuentro con Derek, o recordar los buenos momentos que con él había vivido en tan corto tiempo.

_"Con él, todo irá mejor"_ pensó, cerrando sus ojos y esbozando una sonrisa tranquila.

**O**

― ¿Cómo dice, Renée? ―preguntó Edward totalmente consternado después que su suegra le dijera que Bella había estado allí de regreso, pero que su esposo le pidió que se fuera y no regresara hasta que rectificara su comportamiento. Realmente lo que Charlie hizo no estaba dentro de que él pensó que ocurriría.

―Sé que es extraño, pero Charlie dice que sabe lo que hace…

― ¿Y dónde se fue ella?

―Pues no lo sé, aunque prometió que me llamaría… ¡Dios, quizás esté por ahí dando vueltas…!

Apretó el teléfono en su mano y sintió la frustración ―otra vez― recorrerle el cuerpo a través de sus venas. Apenas había encontrado a la escurridiza niñita, y otra vez volvía a desaparecer. ¡¿Pero por qué jodida razón no fue hasta él para pedirle ayuda?!

_"Mierda, Bella, cuando vuelva a encontrarte…"_

― ¿Edward?

El aludido olvidó que aún estaba hablando con Renée, debiendo hacer ejercicios de respiración para calmarse e impostar la voz.

― ¿Qué decía?

―Preguntaba si ya habías regresado con el niño a la ciudad.

―Mañana estaremos de regreso y pasaremos directo a su casa.

― ¡Oh, Dios, te lo agradezco Edward, no te imaginas cuanto lo extrañaba ya…!

―Lo sé, Renée ―comentó él, afirmando el codo sobre el escritorio frente a él y su frente apretándole con la mano―. Ahora, ¿usted podría avisarme si Bella llega a comunicarse con usted? Digo, para tener noticias de ella… después de todas estas semanas, usted sabe…

―Edward, quizás tú puedas hablar con ella y… no sé.

―Cuente con ello, Renée ―respondió, entornando los ojos. Porque él y aquella niñita iban a tener algo más que una conversación. ¿A caso no le quedaba claro que no podía estar lejos de él? ¿Qué donde sea, él la encontraría?

Después de colgar, se sirvió un vaso de licor, mientras Senna se sentaba frente a él al otro lado del escritorio. Esa maldita mujer a la que hace un rato tuvo que hacer callar, sonreía complacida y satisfecha a pesar que él fue un verdadero bruto al momento de follarla, aunque él apostaba que ella no sonreía así por el acto de hace un momento atrás, sino por su frustración presente después de colgar la llamada.

Y es que, mierda, tuvo que hacerlo para taparle la boca, para dejar que siguiera con sus maquinaciones en contra de Bella...:

_― ¡Reconoce que esa chiquilla de mierda te importa más de lo que demuestras! ―lo retó Senna, poniéndosele enfrente, posando sobre sus caderas sus manos oscuras sobresaliendo sobre su mini vestido blanco que apenas dejaba para la imaginación, muy ceñido a su cuerpo curvilíneo―. Esa pendeja te vio matando a un hombre…_

_―Cierra la puta boca, Senna, y evita meterte en mis jodidos asuntos…_

_― ¿No fuiste detrás de ella porque tenías miedo a que hablara, verdad? ―preguntó, alzando una de sus cejas perfectamente delineadas―. No paraste hasta encontrarla porque esa niñita te saca suspiros, ¿ah que sí?_

_―No quiero volver a repetirlo ―con dureza susurró apretando su mandíbula y cogiendo el brazo de la mujer de rasgos afroamericanos apretándolo fuertemente― no te metas en mis asuntos. _

_Pero ella ni caso le hacía a sus amenazas, simplemente se reía y lo provocaba, como lo hacía en ese momento cuando se colgó de su cuello y mordió su barbilla, volviendo a carcajearse. _

_―No me meto más… si me demuestras que ella no te importa ―susurró ella en su oído― demuéstramelo ahora, contra esa pared y yo la dejo en paz… _

_―Por qué demonios tengo yo que demostrarte cualquier jodida cosa, Senna ―con irónica curiosidad agregó él, mientras la mujer se restregaba a él y llevaba una de sus manos hasta el interior de sus pantalones, en busca de su miembro. Cuando lo halló bajo la ropa interior, lo tomó en su mano y lo apretó, provocándole un jadeo―. ¡Mierda!_

_―Hace tanto tiempo ya, Edward… ―jaló Senna la oreja de Edward con sus dientes, continuando con su provocación―. Anda, nunca te ha importado lo suficiente una mujer, mucho menos una simple chiquilla, para que vayas por la vida practicando la monogamia… te deseo, Edward._

_―Mierda, Senna, déjame en paz…_

_―No, Edward, no hasta que con hechos me demuestres que…_

_Y hasta ahí llegó el petitorio, cuando él, harto de las provocaciones de Senna y para dejarla callada de una buena vez, la empujó y la hizo chocar bruscamente contra la pared detrás de ella, levantándole su lindo vestidito blanco hasta la cintura, y haciendo trizas sus bragas, le dio lo que ella pedía. En cuestión de segundos su miembro ya estimulado se asomó y sin miramientos entró en ella, duro, muy poco cuidadoso. _

_―Joder, Edward… joder… eres un bruto… ―gemía ella, entre el éxtasis y el dolor de las embestidas, pero él estaba sordo y lo único que deseaba era silenciarla de una vez, y no lo conseguiría hasta darle lo que ella pedía. Era la única forma de tenerla bajo control. _

_Fue verdaderamente corto y decir que él lo disfrutó, sería faltar a la verdad, pues ni siquiera eyaculó. Cuando sintió que ella tuvo suficiente, ni siquiera esperó tampoco a que ella acabara, simplemente se salió de su cuerpo y prácticamente la dejó resbalarse por la muralla hasta el suelo._

_― ¡Por qué te detuviste, joder!_

_―Para que recuerdes ―dijo con dureza, mientras se reacomodaba su ropa― que lo que yo quiera hacer, lo hago cuando quiero, como quiero, y con quien quiero. A nadie le debo explicaciones._

Dejando ese punto bien en claro, le dio la espalda y caminó hacia su escritorio, mirando de paso la puerta de su despacho que ahora estaba abierta. Frunció el entrecejo pero lo dejó pasar, concentrándose en la llamada que haría a continuación, la misma llamada que en ese momento lo tenía frustrado.

―No me digas… ―aventuró a decir Senna― otra vez la niñita…

―Senna, levanta tu culo y lárgate de mi casa, ahora, o te sacaré sin ceremonias, y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo…

―Vale… ya me voy, ya me voy ―dijo finalmente, mordiéndose el labio a la vez que se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta… la puerta que seguía estando abierta.

_"¡Mierda!"_

Edward cerró los ojos, recordando aquella vez que Bella por curiosa, abrió la puerta y lo vio con Senna sobre su escritorio…

―No puede ser ―exclamó para sí, muy seguro que fue Bella quien abrió esa puerta. Seguro que después de salir de casa de sus padres fue hasta él, pues no tenía donde más ir. Ni siquiera probó con salir de su oficina a recorrer la casa en busca de su bebé, porque lógicamente no la encontraría allí, muy seguro era que Bella hubiera escapado. Otra vez.

―Pero voy a encontrarte otra vez, Bella ―bebió de su vaso mientras hablaba consigo― y vas a volver a escucharme, y volverás a creerme. Lo juro.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME, Y NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí me tienen como todas las semanas.**

**Ya saben, gracias miles por leer y comentar, muchas muchas gracias.**

**Gracias también a Gaby Madriz y Maritza Maddox que están tras la edición de cada capítulo... y otras cosillas.**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

El capitán de vuelo anunció por el altoparlante que estaban a minutos de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de la capital nacional, invitando a los pasajeros a abrocharse los cinturones, dando a continuación la ubicación exacta, además de la hora y la temperatura. Emmett, quien iba silencioso mirando por la ventanilla, alzó su rostro y cerró los ojos como si estuviera nervioso. Derek, a su lado, lo miró de reojo y negó sutilmente con la cabeza. El cabezota de su amigo se plantó inamovible con la idea de acompañarlo de regreso a aquella ciudad desde donde salieron con la intención de no volver. Habían vivido allí una época dolorosa, sobre todo Emmett, quien ahora mismo seguro recordaba todo lo que dejó en ese lugar. Por eso su nerviosismo y su incomodidad tan evidente.

―Te dije que podías quedarte, que no era necesario que me acompañaras ―le recordó Derek, guardando su teléfono móvil apagado dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero negra. El aludido lo miró de reojo y negó varias veces.

―Ya estamos aquí, Derek, no sigas con eso ―respondió tras bufar, siempre mirando hacia arriba.

―Oye, sé lo doloroso que es para ti volver aquí…

―Creo que ya era tiempo de hacerlo. He evitado muchas veces hacer este viaje cuando los negocios me obligaban, pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo. Tengo que… avanzar.

Derek lo miró y sonrió con tristeza, pues su buen amigo, en diez años, no había podido superar la muerte de Rosalie, su gran y único amor. Desvió luego su vista hasta el otro lado, e inspiró golpeando sus dedos sobre sus impaciente piernas, porque así como Emmett en su fuero interno hubiera deseado no aterrizar nunca, él no hallaba la hora de que el avión pisara la losa del aeropuerto de una vez. Necesitaba estar en tierra y coger un taxi para ir al encuentro de Nadia… Isabella.

Se había pasado casi toda la noche en vela sopesando las opciones que debería sortear en adelante. Lo primero que hizo fue comunicarse con un buen amigo que allí vivía y que de momento residía en Francia, para que este sin problema le facilitara su apartamento desocupado. También tuvo que hablar con su padre y mentirle sobre las razones que lo empujaba a viajar: un proyecto culinario importante, que de salir bien, lo tendría a él como chef en jefe de una gran cadena de restaurantes de cinco tenedores. Bueno, eso no estaba muy alejado de la verdad, pues uno de sus maestros ofreció para él un cargo similar, teniendo esa cadena de restaurantes una sucursal en la capital. Por lo que, si decidía quedarse, recurriría a aquel ofrecimiento que seguía en pie para él, pero eso dependía de lo que hablara con Nadia. Si él intuía que ella lo necesitaba allí, pues allí se quedaría, pero si ella le pedía salir de ahí y migrar a cualquier lado, el no demoraría en decirle que sí.

Porque así de enamorado estaba de esa niña, que incluso dejaría todo por seguirla. Por cuidarla. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso enfrentarse a sus demonios.

Cuando finalmente aterrizaron y pudieron bajar del avión, quedaron en que Emmett iría al apartamento que Derek consiguió con su amigo y le pediría al portero las llaves, mientras Derek iba a por Bella al hotel.

―Me llamas cualquier cosa, Derek ―le recordó Emmett antes de subirse al taxi― no te hagas el valiente.

Derek rodó los ojos y empujó al grandulón de su amigo adentro del vehículo sin responder. Luego que este se puso en marcha tomó el taxi que estaba detrás, le dio la dirección y se dirigieron hasta allí.

De camino y cuando ya entraron en la ciudad, Derek contemplaba los edificios que se alzaban en ésta, algunos de los cuales recordaba mientras que otros eran nuevos para él. Pese a eso, muy poco había cambiado todo, meditó, cayendo inevitablemente en una serie de recuerdos de su anterior estadía allí, mientras el chofer de cabellera larga y brazos cubiertos de tatuajes, escuchaba una vieja canción de metal progresivo de Dream Theater, que en su letra hablaba sobre cómo el mundo sigue dando vueltas, y cómo envía el futuro al pasado… qué irónico le parecía el sentido de esas estrofas causaban en él.

Sacó entonces, su teléfono del bolsillo recordando que aún mantenía el aparato apagado, encendiendo y buscando en sus contactos uno con el que debía comunicarse. Pulsó entonces el ícono de llamada en el nombre de Marcus, llevando el móvil a su oído, esperando que éste le atendiera.

― ¡¿Derek?! ―preguntó el viejo Marcus notoriamente sorprendido por esa llamada que no se esperaba―. ¿Eres tú?

―El mismo. Cómo estás.

―Estoy… ―lanzó una risa nerviosa― sorprendido, joder… no esperaba que te comunicaras conmigo después de tanto tiempo, ¿algo va mal?

―No ―"todavía no" quiso decir―, no te preocupes… solo quería informarte que estoy en la capital.

― ¿Aquí, de verdad? ―preguntó audiblemente sorprendido―. ¿Y eso? ¿A caso Alice…?

―Mira, no se trata de Alice. Pero creo que podrías ayudarme con algunas cosas que necesito saber ―respondió Derek con voz serena. Entonces Marcus carraspeó y bajó la voz cuando respondió:

―Ahora mismo estoy por entrar a una reunión, quizás más tarde…

―Por teléfono no, así que no te preocupes ―le dijo Derek, contemplando la plaza central donde el chofer se había detenido tras una luz roja―. Simplemente quería informarte que estoy aquí y que volveré a ponerme en contacto contigo para que hablemos, esta noche quizás.

―Seguro, muchacho. Estaré esperando que vuelvas a llamarme.

―Te lo agradezco.

―Pero dime, ¿de verdad va todo bien contigo? ―volvió a preguntar Marcus para convencerse. Derek torció la boca por la evidente preocupación del hombre.

―Sí, todo va bien.

―Bueno, pues, hablamos más tarde.

―Gracias, Marcus.

Allí dio por finalizada la llamada. Esperaba poder hablar cara a cara esa misma noche con Marcus y ponerse al tanto de cosas que podían ayudarlo…

―Esta es la dirección ―anunció el chofer sacando a Derek de sus cavilaciones. Miró por la ventana y vio frente a él, el nombre del hotel en el que Nadia se hospedaba, donde se supone estaba. Sacó su cartera y le pagó al taxista antes de bajar y dirigirse directo hasta el interior del pequeño hotel, donde una chica joven con el cabello azul hasta la cintura, se reacomodó su camiseta gris, enderezándose y exhibiendo sus pechos cuando vio al hombre acercarse al mesón.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte, galán? ―Preguntó la chica mirando al recién llegado por sobre el marco de sus anteojos.

―Verás, busco a una huésped del hotel….

―Derek.

El sonido de su nombre en una voz femenina a sus espaldas, dejó inconcluso el diálogo con la encargada de recepción, pues él, enseguida se volteó y tuvo en frente por quien llegó a esa ciudad. Como hipnotizado, caminó hacia ella y sin preámbulos la abrazó hundiendo su nariz en su cabello. Apenas alcanzó a reparar en su vestimenta completamente negra, pero que para él se veía tan perfecta en ella, como cualquier cosa que vistiera.

―Nadia ―susurró, a la vez que ella lo rodeaba y se apretaba a él.

―Gracias, gracias por venir ―dijo ella apartándose de él. Inspiró profundo mientras él peinó su cabello rojo, contemplando su cara, aventurándose a pensar que poco y nada había descansado la pasada noche, esto por la ojeras en su rostro.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con tus padres…?

―Ven ―se limitó a decir ella, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo al elevador para ir a su habitación. Una vez allí, se sentaron sobre la cama, él siempre aferrando las manos tibias de la muchacha.

―Saliste tan rápido… pensé que iba a tardar más tiempo en encontrarte…

―Derek, no hubiera dejado pasar más tiempo sin comunicarme contigo ―admitió, torciendo su rostro con pena―. Me sentí tan mal de salir de casa de Ester y Eloy sin siquiera poder llamarte, pero no podía…

―Ester me dijo que Edward llegó allí.

Bella se reacomodó y carraspeó un tanto incómoda. ―Sí, así fue. Él me trajo de regreso ayer por la mañana.

― ¿Y estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

―Estoy bien. No me hizo nada ―hizo una mueca y bajó el rostro―. Me dejó sola en casa de mis padres porque no quería que ellos me asociaran con la repentina partida de Andrew. De cualquier forma, mi padre no tomó nada bien que me fuera así, sin avisar. Por eso no me hizo tan fácil el regreso a casa; con mi huida eché por la borda con lo que llevaba años soñando, además del dolor que les causé a ellos…

―El dolor hubiera sido mucho mayor si ellos supieran la verdad del por qué escapaste, Nadia ―le recordó, alzando la barbilla de la chica hasta que sus ojos se conectaron―. Porque no se los contaste, ¿verdad?

―No soy capaz de hacerlo. Además… ―mordió el labio y sopesó decirle la verdad a Derek. Finalmente lo hizo―. Edward me explicó por qué hizo eso…

―Te explicó por qué mató a un hombre.

―Sí… eso. Hay todo una historia detrás ―se rascó el cabello de los nervios y finalmente se apartó de Derek, levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana―. Esas personas a las que mató eran traficantes de personas y él pensó que podían estar relacionados con la desaparición de su hermana…

— ¡Mierda! ―A Derek se le heló la piel. Eso no se lo esperaba.

―Yo… yo puedo comprenderlo, ¿sabes? O sea… ―comenzó a explicar rápido y nerviosamente, moviendo sus manos en el aire― sé que me está diciendo la verdad, no porque crea ciegamente en lo que él siempre me dice, pero sé que es cierto, lo de su hermana y lo de esos tipos… yo hubiera reaccionado igual si supiera que tipos como esos podrían haberse llevado a mi hermana, abusando de ella y matándola…

―Alice no está muerta ―susurró como en trance para sí, aunque el susurro fue un poco más alto de lo que esperaba, pues Bella arrugó su frente y regresó hasta donde estuvo sentada antes.

― ¿Quién es Alice?

― ¿Cómo? ―la miró con extrañeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

―Dijiste "Alice no está muerta"

—No, no… ―tragó grueso y negó con la cabeza… "Mierda santa"― lo que dije es que "quizás ella no esté muerta…"

―Uhm… supongo, ni siquiera él lo sabe ―respondió, creyendo que en realidad había escuchado mal.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Bella pensaba que Derek estaba asimilando la información que brevemente le entregó y esperaba que cumpliera su promesa sobre no ir con la policía y denunciarlo… se sintió estúpida cuando pensó en que inconscientemente protegía a Edward, cuando en realidad ella desearía que lo encarcelaran de una vez por imbécil y mentiroso al menos… "_Hijo de puta"._

Pero lo que en realidad pensaba Derek en cómo se había tejido la historia detrás de la desaparición de Alice. Él tendría que haber tomado providencias y haberse puesto en contacto con Marcus mucho antes, con más regularidad, pero decidió olvidarse de ello, como Emmett y la misma Alice, hicieron. Ahora sabía que si Edward había matado con sus propias manos a dos personas a quienes creía culpables de la muerte o desaparición de Alice, o estaban relacionados con eso de alguna manera, pues su vida corría peligro si se enteraba que él ayudó a su hermana a escapar sin dar aviso. Además, Nadia no sabía cómo su pasado se relacionaba con Edward Cullen… tendría que decírselo, eventualmente. Ella había intuido algo cuando reparó en el apellido de Emmett, que coincidía con el de Senna…

_"¡Dios!, ¿por qué las cosas no pueden ser más sencillas?" _

―Mi idea no era sacarte tan rápido de tus obligaciones ―dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio. Él pestañeó repetidas veces y volvió su rostro hacia ella ahora más concentrado en el presente.

―Tenía una buena excusa para venir hasta aquí. ―Sonrió incluso cuando se lo dijo, haciéndola sonrojar.

― ¿Y cuál es? ―Preguntó Bella, mordiendo su labio. Él sonrió de lado, abarcando su rostro una vez más.

―Tú.

―No me haces sentir mejor, Derek ―reconoció, bajando su rostro con pena―. Tendría que haberlo resuelto por mi misma y es lo que voy a hacer, pero me sentía tan sola y fuiste una de las primeras personas en la que pensé cuando para no sentirme así…

―Bueno, el viaje ya valió la pena si me dices que pensaste en mi cuando necesitaste a alguien ―sonrió él con ternura y con la ilusión crepitando fuerte en su interior.

Bueno, Bella sabía que eso no era cien por ciento cierto, pues deseó estar con él después que viera a Edward rememorando con la mujer esa sus antiguas andanzas. De cualquier forma, era mejor estar bajo el alero seguro que le proporcionaba Derek quien dejó todo para venir a verla.

―Ahora, es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha

― ¿En marcha? ¿Y a dónde?

― ¿No pretenderás que te deje en este hotel, verdad? ―se levantó de la cama para ponerse en acción. No quería dilatar más la salida de Nadia de ese lugar y tenerla segura con él―. Emmett está en el apartamento esperando por nosotros, así que llama a tus padres, prepara tus cosas, y yo mientras voy abajo para arreglar todo para tu salida.

― ¿Estás seguro?

―Claro. Llama a tus padres ―dijo, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y entregándoselo a la muchacha, antes de caminar hacia la puerta―. Regreso enseguida.

Bella se quedó con una sonrisa sincera mientras él cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas al salir, volviendo a agradecer a Dios, los santos o quienes hayan sido los encargados de poner a ese ángel en su camino. Desbloqueó entonces el teléfono y marcó a casa de sus padres para dar señales de vida.

**O**

Charlie se apresuró para abrir la puerta de entrada de su casa cuando vio por la ventana el auto negro de Edward estacionarse en la puerta de su casa. Estaba ansioso de recibir a su nieto Andrew que ya hace semanas no veía. El pequeño soltó una exclamación y estiró los brazos hacia su abuelo cuando este lo recibió en la puerta con una sonrisa exultante, dándole un sinfín de besos en el rostro mientras hacía pasar a Edward a la casa. El niño lanzó exclamaciones alegres que hicieron carcajear a su abuelo, como si el pequeño le estuviera contando lo bien que lo pasó en su viaje.

— ¿Disfrutaste el campo, pequeño? ¿Viste a los animales? ―Preguntó Charlie al niño, mirando luego a Edward―. Ha crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo…

―Es verdad. Incluso se nota más despierto y ya está comiendo papillas, creo que le hizo bien la estadía en… el campo ―comentó el padre del niño con un dejo de orgullo a la vez que le sonreía.

Mientras veía a su hijo interactuar con su abuelo, recordó el otro asuntito importante que lo había llevado hasta allí, y justo cuando iba a preguntar por ella, Renée apareció lanzando chillidos de dicha y arrebatándole a su nieto de los brazos a Charlie. Lo apretó fuerte entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos inhalando el aroma a bebé de su pequeño, al que tanto había extrañado. Incluso estaba al borde del llanto porque la desaparición de su hija fue casi a la par con el viaje que su pequeño nieto hizo, por tanto la tristeza por la lejanía de esas dos personas a las que amaba pesaba el doble. Pero ahora que su hija y su nieto habían vuelto, ella estaba profundamente más tranquila.

―Dios, mujer, no es para tanto… ―se burló Charlie, mirando a su esposa.

―No me molestes, Charlie, tu sabes cómo lo extrañé… ―respondió sonriéndole a su nieto mientras éste se entretenía jugueteando con su pelo.

―Bueno, el señor Andrew no tiene autorización para salir de viaje sino hasta que sea mayor de edad ―bromeó Edward. Ambos abuelos rieron y se relajaron, comenzando a notar lo que en un principio Charlie cuando vio al pequeño sobre el rápido crecimiento del niño: las facciones de su rostro estaban comenzando a definirse, su cabello estaba tornándose más oscuro al igual que sus ojos. En general, el niño iba adquiriendo rasgos mezclados tanto de Edward como de Camille, pero cada vez más iba pareciéndose a su padre.

―Entonces… ―dijo Edward, no queriendo dejar pasar más tiempo para saber sobre su bebé―. ¿Han tenido hoy noticias de Bella?

Charlie miró a Renée, quien sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacía, siendo él quien respondió a la pregunta de Edward:

―Llamó antes de mediodía. Está tratando de arreglas las cosas, eso me dijo…

― ¿Arreglarlas cómo?

―Nos dijo que había encontrado dónde quedarse y que iba a pedir cita con una universidad de aquí para una entrevista… ―le respondió a su yerno, alzando sus hombros. Edward arrugó la frente y siguió preguntando.

― ¿Dijo dónde estaba quedándose?

―No nos quiso decir ―indicó ahora Renée―, pero dijo que se quedaría con unos amigos que están rentando un apartamento. Quizás venga mañana a cenar con nosotros, ¿verdad, Charlie?

― ¿Unos amigos? ―preguntó Edward con escepticismo y en voz baja, tanto que sus suegros no lo oyeron. _"¿Unos amigos? ¿Qué malditos amigos son esos?"_

―Espero que esa niña madure… ― pensativo comentó Charlie, suspirando―. No quise parecer un ogro por no dejarla que se quedara, pero las cosas no se las puedo dar tan fáciles. Quiero que se haga cargo de sus decisiones que toma, y de las consecuencias. La vida es dura y debe aprender eso…

―Entiendo, Charlie… de cualquier forma, me gustaría que me dijeran dónde puedo encontrarla, quisiera hablar con ella y ver si puedo ayudarla en lo que necesite.

―Le daremos el recado, Edward.

―O podrías venir mañana a cenar con nosotros y hablar con ella ―propuso Renée con entusiasmo. Edward por supuesto aceptó más que encantado la invitación.

―Gracias Renée, aquí estaré.

"_Con unos amigos_" pensó otra vez Edward mientras sus suegros jugaban con su hijo. Ese asunto que se quedaría con amigos le pareció… algo no muy creíble, aunque si mal no recordaba, estaba ese tal Riley, el mismo que repetidas veces había metido su lengua hasta la garganta de Bella… _"Que ni se le ocurra ir de nuevo con ese pendejito…"_

―Edward, nos estábamos preparando para almorzar, ¿te quedas a acompañarnos?

―Lo siento pero no puedo ―se disculpó―. Fui hasta la casa para traerle al niño, pero debo regresar a una reunión. Andrew se puede quedar con ustedes hasta la tarde cuando venga a buscarlo… si es que no les molesta…

― ¡Oh, Dios, cómo va a molestarnos!

―Bueno, pues ―se puso de pie y abrochó la chaqueta de su traje azul― les dejo, me están esperando.

Se acercó al niño y besó su frente, despidiéndose enseguida de sus suegros antes de salir de casa. Cuando cerró la puerta de la casa, sacó su teléfono y llamó a Marcus quien respondió casi al instante:

―Vladimir y Stefan han estado haciéndote la guardia aquí, Edward. Insisten en hablar contigo.

― ¡Joder con esos dos! ―exclamó hastiado, abriendo la puerta de su coche y metiéndose en el asiento tras el volante―. ¿No les quedó claro que no quiero hacer más negocios con ellos? Me estoy deshaciendo de la escoria, joder…

―Insisten en que Esmerald dejó un contrato que los ata de por vida…

― ¡Que se meta su jodido contrato por el…! ―apretaba con fuerza el manubrio del auto donde ya estaba sentado y listo para partir.

―Edward, ven a la oficina y dialoga con ellos. Déjalos contentos o tranquilos hasta que sea necesario…

― ¡Los odio, Marcus! ¿Por qué no te encargas tú de ellos?

―Lo he hecho en varias ocasiones, pero insisten en tratar contigo, eso lo sabes. Además, debes mantenerlos cercas hasta que sea necesario si quieres acabar con la mierda de Esmerald de una vez por todas

―Lo sé, mierda si lo sé ―pasó su mano por el rostro. Había acabado sin dudarlos con la escoria esa que traficaba personas, y lo haría encantado con Stefan y el inepto de Vladimir si no necesitara la información que ellos guardaban sobre su madre.

―Entonces, vente ya y pon la mejor cara que tengas para recibirlos. Falta menos para que suelten la información, Edward.

― ¡Pero Bella volvió a escapar, joder, y no sé dónde demonios se metió! ―comentó desesperado. Sintió el suspiro de Marcus al otro lado de la línea, antes que preguntara:

― ¿Otra vez?

―Sí, maldita sea, otra vez. Su padre no la recibió en su casa después que ella se marchara sin dar explicaciones ―le contó, mientras miraba hacia la casa de sus suegros, donde aún continuaba estacionado―. Ahora según Renée, ella está con unos amigos… mañana recién volveré a verla en la cena, pero…

―Oye, ella está bien, está en la capital y volverás a verla, así que cálmate y concéntrate en esto. Cuando resuelvas toda la mierda que dejó tu madre, estarás en paz para ocuparte de tus asuntos con Bella, antes es imposible…

―Se me va a escapar en el transcurso de lo que soluciono esta mierda.

―Edward, de verdad no quieres hablar de esto por teléfono, ¿verdad? Así que ven de una vez, despacha a Stefan y Vladimir y luego tú y yo almorzaremos y conversaremos, ¿está bien?

―Vale, vale. Voy para allá.

Suspiró cuando colgó el teléfono. Marcus era su hombre de confianza, su mano derecha, la única figura masculina mayor, a la que veía como un padre. Él lo conocía, lo entendía y siempre lo aconsejaba de la mejor forma, nunca obligándolo a nada, tanto así que no estaba seguro de lo que hubiera sido de él si ese hombre no hubiera estado a su lado. Seguro habría caído en el mundo que su madre urdió, donde ahora se veía obligado a estar hasta no acabar personalmente con ello.

Inspiró profundo y soltó el aire a la vez que ponía el coche en directa para ponerse en marcha, mientras pensaba en Bella, otra vez, y se preguntaba dónde demonios se metió.

_"Por qué maldita razón me saliste tan escurridiza, bebé…" _pensó, alejándose de la casa de sus suegros.

_**OO**_

Bella había olvidado lo que era relajarse y reír distendidamente, eso al menos sentía cuando miró alternadamente a Emmett y Derek después de un muy contundente almuerzo que el chef profesional demoró apenas cuarenta minutos en preparar con algunas de las cosas que Emmett llevó del supermercado para surtir la despensa. Eso sí, entre charlas triviales y revisar el apartamento, se habían instalado en la mesa cerca de las tres de la tarde, siendo en ese momento cerca de las cinco cuando se levantaron a retirar los platos, esto por la sobremesa tan amena que tuvieron.

―Entonces eres Bella Swan ―acotó Emmett, acabando su taza de café―, espero que me disculpes si te sigo llamando Nadia…

―No me molestaría que lo hicieras ―reconoció ella al comentario de Emmett― hubiera deseado quedarme con esa identidad. Además el apellido…

―Es complicado ―refutó Emmett― ¿Quién puede tener un apellido como Arzak?

―Una familia de chefs españoles muy reconocidos ―añadió Derek, instruyendo a su amigo, que al menos después de unas horas en la ciudad se había relajado un poco. Enseguida miró a Bella y agregó―. Si no fuera por eso, probablemente nunca hubiera intuido que Nadia Azark no era el verdadero nombre de Bella.

―Es cierto…

―Bueno, tortolitos ―dijo Emmett, poniéndose de pie y viendo el sonrojo en el rostro de Bella y el enfado en el de su amigo chef. "_Perdón, perdón_" gesticuló a Derek, antes de agregar―. Yo me voy por el coche que pedí me tuvieran. No pienso andar por las calles en transporte público…

―Dios te libre ―ironizó Derek, arrojándole una servilleta de papel arrugada. Emmett se encogió de hombros, hizo una reverencia en dirección a Bella y se retiró rumbo a la salida.

―Creo que nos tendremos que poner en marcha con el aseo de la cocina ―dijo Bella, levantándose a la vez que recogía la vajilla sucia. Derek la imitó, cogiendo el resto de la loza y caminando hacia la cocina tras Bella.

―Puedo encargarme yo. Tú vete a descansar.

―Descansar de qué, si no he hecho nada ―rebatió ella, rodeándose la cintura con un paño de cocina, cosa que no alcanzó a hacer cuando Derek se lo arrebató de las manos, empujándola luego a la sala.

―Entonces, abre la laptop y ve si recibiste respuesta de la universidad…

― ¿Crees que tan pronto me pueden haber respondido? ―preguntó Bella con un tinte de incredulidad. Derek se alzó de hombros.

―Nunca se sabe…

En lo que Bella se demoró en verificar su correo, ver otros asuntos en internet y llamar a su madre, Derek tuvo en orden la cocina. Ella sonrió cuando él se le acercó y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá de color marrón con cojines de varios colores llamativos que contrastaban armoniosamente, junto a otro blanco, frente a las cuales una mesa de té dominaba el centro de la sala. Las paredes eran casi en su totalidad de ladrillo y blanco, y en el techo gruesas vigas de madera barnizada. El departamento en general carecía de ornamentos por el poco tiempo que su dueño alcanzó a vivir ahí, pensando Derek lo buena idea que sería cerrar el trato de arriendo con él para comenzar a decorarlo.

— ¿Entonces?

―Nada de respuestas ―le contó con respecto a su solicitud, acomodándose en el cómodo sillón, subiendo sus piernas de costado para quedar frente a Derek, que relajadamente estiró sus pies descansando sobre la mesa de centro.

― ¿Y a qué se debe esta arruga en la frente? ―murmuró Derek, pasando su dedo índice repetidas veces por el lugar ese lugar. Ella sonrió, soltando su cabello que había atado en una pequeña cola.

―Edward estuvo en casa.

Derek movió su cuello, como para relajarse, bajando su mano de la frente de Bella. Ella bajó el rostro y jugó con una pelusa que encontró sobre su pantalón oscuro.

―Mañana iré a cenar con ellos a casa, y mamá me dijo que él también iría.

―Ya veo… ―comentó con disgusto… o celos. Inspiró fuerte y volvió a mirarla, alzándole el rostro para verla a los ojos―. ¿Y tú cómo te sientes respecto a eso?

―Yo… bueno, sería inevitable que no pasara… el verlo, quiero decir. Debo actuar con naturalidad frente a él.

―Respóndeme, Bella ―insistió. Bella evitó los ojos intensos de Derek mirando hacia otro lado, pero él insistía en buscarla con la mirada.

―Me siento rara… yo no querría tener que ver nada con él, apartarme de él por completo, pero…

― ¿Pero?

―Él no va a dejar que me aparte tan fácilmente, me lo dijo.

―No puede obligarte ―aseguró como un hecho lógico. Aunque por el historial de ellos, esa lógica no tenía mucho sentido―. El verdadero temor que tengo, es que pueda persuadirte… aprovecharse de lo que sientes por él para convencerte.

― ¿Mis sentimientos?

―A mí no tienes que mentirme ―torció la cabeza y suspiró con pesar― es evidente lo que sientes por él, y no me extrañaría que te convenciera para que te fueras con él, para que te quedaras a su lado. Pero él… esconde un montón de cosas… creo ―se apresuró en agregar. Bella asintió en acuerdo con Derek.

―Me deslumbró con su… personalidad, con su porte… tengo una historia con él… o tenía una historia con él, que no quiero volver a repetir ―tragó grueso antes de continuar―. Quiero que alguien me… ame solo a mí, no quiero ser una de las tantas, no quiero estar pensando todo el tiempo si me es fiel o no… y sé que él no tiene suficiente con una sola mujer.

Derek se quedó contemplando su rostro blanco y angelical, abarcando la piel de su cuello con la mano para acariciarlo. Ella quería que la amaran incondicionalmente, como ciertamente se merecía ser amada… y él estaba dispuesto a ser ese hombre. Dios, sí que lo estaba.

―Puedes tener lo que deseas ―dijo en un susurro ronco, intenso, inclinándose hacia adelante, dejando su rostro muy cerca del de ella, que no se apartó por la cercanía tan… peligrosa. Miró sus labios y luego sus ojos marrón, mientras mordía su propio labio y seguía acariciando sutilmente su tersa piel― y no tienes que ir muy lejos para encontrarlo.

―Derek… ―susurró como un ruego o una petición cuando él chocó la punta de su nariz con la de ella, pudiendo sentir la respiración manar de los labios de ese hombre, que en ese momento tenía un propósito: besarla. Tragó grueso y cerró los ojos a la espera, que fue como la permisión que ella le dio a Derek para avanzar.

Iba a hacerlo… Dios, sí la besaría… y lo hubiera hecho si el persistente y maldito sonido de su jodido celular no hubiera roto el ambiente. Ella se sobresaltó y se apartó rápidamente, mientras él mascullaba una maldición y sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón. Vio el nombre en la pantalla y rodó los ojos:

―Que tal, Mary…

Ella aprovechó de levantarse e indicarle con la mano que se retiraría a su habitación. Él simplemente asintió y dejó que se fuera.

―_ ¿Me estás escuchando, Derek?_

―Perdona, perdona nena ―se disculpó, concentrándose en el diálogo con su interlocutora―. ¿Cómo has estado?

―_Yo, nerviosa. No me han llamado, ni tú ni Emmett._

―Todo está bien. Emmett acaba de salir por un coche que mandó a pedir en la concesionaria y yo estoy en el apartamento.

―_ ¿Estás solo? _―Derek rodó los ojos e inspiró profundo, decidiendo no mentirle.

―No, no estoy solo.

―_ ¿Ella está contigo, verdad? _―preguntó dejando entrever su molestia―. _¿Nadia?_

―Sí, Alice, estoy con ella.

―_Ya veo… ¿y sobre Edward…?_

―Me comuniqué con Marcus cuando llegué esta mañana, y más tarde me reuniré con él en persona, para que me diga cómo están las cosas.

―_ ¿Puedes llamarme después que hables con él?_

―Lo haré, ¿pero para qué?

―_Es momento que reaparezca antes que las cosas se pongan peores. _

Derek pestañeó repetidas veces, como asimilando la noticia. Lo pilló por sorpresa la decisión de Alice, aunque no tendría por qué extrañarle, ya que Emmett y él, había decidido regresar y rondar los territorios de Edward Cullen. Por supuesto, ella ahora iba a querer aparecer también, y de alguna manera, era lo mejor.

― ¿Estás segura?

―_Lo estoy._

―Vale… solo te pido que antes de hacerlo, hables conmigo, prométemelo Alice.

―_Sí, sí, te lo prometo._

Derek se quedó tranquilo, confiando que su amiga, le advertiría sobre sus pasos a seguir. Enseguida siguieron conversando sobre la visita que ese día ella le hizo a su padre, y sobre otras cosas laborales que a ella la tenían entusiasmada. Después de unos diez minutos de plática, finalizaron la llamada y él se levantó y caminó hacia el cuarto donde Bella se instaló. Golpeó suave y entró sigiloso, percatándose que ella se había tirado sobre la cama y dormía profundamente. Derek entonces, cogió una colcha color crema desde el interior del armario y la colocó sobre el cuerpo de Bella, dejándola dormir.

A continuación, regresó a la sala y tomó la laptop, abriendo su correo para revisarlo y contestar algunos pendientes allí. Momentos más tarde, recibió una llamada del viejo Marcus, avisándole que estaba desocupado y listo para reunirse con él. Derek no dudó en darle la dirección donde estaba, olvidando a la chica que dormía en uno de los cuartos.

Media hora después, el hombre alto, canoso y con su rostro bonachón de siempre apareció en la puerta con un semblante de sorpresa cuando se encontró con Derek recibiéndole. Se sonrieron y se estrecharon en un abrazo amistoso, enseguida de lo cual Derek invitó a pasar al recién llegado.

―Debo reconocer que me sorprendiste con tu llamado ―reconoció Marcus, agradeciendo la taza de café que Derek preparó para él luego de saludarse y ponerse al día sobre trivialidades, sobre todo de la vida del joven que había dado muchas vueltas desde la última vez.

―Perdona por no haberlo hecho antes, debí mantenerme en contacto, pero después de lo que pasó…

―Entiendo, y me tienes muy intrigado, la verdad, porque presumo que no es mera cortesía que me invitases a venir.

―Pues la verdad no ―apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas y entrelazó sus dedos mirando hacia ellos―. Conocí a una persona que está… vinculada con Edward.

Marcus arrugó su frente y lo miró extrañado en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que algo dentro de él ató cavos, enderezando su espalda.

― ¿No me estás hablando de… de Bella, verdad? ¿Isabella Swan?

―Es ella.

Cerró los ojos y puso la palma de su mano sobre la frente, como si repentinamente un dolor de cabeza se la taladrase.

―Pero… pero… ―cerró los ojos, y sacudió la cabeza, confundido―. A ver, explícame.

Y tras un profundo suspiro, Derek comenzó a explicarle cómo era que había conocido a Bella, y cómo fue que se enteró del vínculo entre ambos. Incluso le reconoció que Bella le había hablado sobre el hecho puntual que la había empujado a salir corriendo. Además, muy claramente, dejó ver los sentimientos que él tenía por ella y lo dispuesto que estaba a luchar contra quien fuera.

―Bien, bien… ―Marcus se pasaba la mano por el cabello repetidas veces―. ¿Ves lo irónico de todo esto?

―Mira, lo que me preocupa es lo que él pueda llegar a hacer para obligarla a estar a su lado para satisfacer su… fetichismo o lo que sea que Bella le mueva…

―Es más que un simple fetichismo, o una atracción ligera ―aseguró Marcus―. Edward… no es tan malo como lo pintan…

―Mató a un hombre, por vida de Dios ―exclamó Derek―, por lo que sea que lo moviese a ello.

― ¿Sabes que Bella es hermana de Camille, verdad? ¿La recuerdas?

― ¿Camille…? ―preguntó, pensativo, como para recordar, hasta que dio con la posible respuesta― ¿La rubia de oro?

Derek llamó a la hermana de Bella como en ese entonces solían llamarla los hombres que la deseaban. "La rubia de oro", así como Alice tenía su propio pseudónimo en ese ambiente, "La heredera".

―La misma… por cierto, Edward le contó a Bella quien era Camille en el ambiente, aunque no ahondó en detalles, para que estés al corriente.

―Ni yo lo haría. No es necesario ensuciar la memoria de su hermana, durante el poco tiempo que la conozco, puedo entender el amor que Bella le tenía, y no vale la pena ensuciar más el recuerdo de ella.

―Por cierto, ¿Bella sabe que tú de alguna manera estás… estas "relacionado" con Edward, con parte de su pasado?

―No lo sabe todavía, pero…

―Pero ahora lo sé.

Marcus y Derek giraron la cabeza hacia donde la diminuta y consternada figura de Bella se asentaba, desde donde se hizo notar.

Marcus parpadeó nervioso, mientras Derek torcía su boca y sus ojos eran ansioso farolas que buscaban en ella algún signo de decepción, para saber hasta qué punto había ella oído. Pero para qué iba a seguir escondiendo algo que tarde o temprano iba a tener que revelar.

―Quiero saber cómo es que conoces a Edward ―con voz ronca y extrañamente tranquila ella exigió, acercándose hacia ellos― quiero saber por qué llamaste así a mi hermana, y por qué el apellido de Emmett es el mismo que el de Senna. ¿Son hermanos?

―Siéntate, Bella.

Bella miró a Derek, quien le hizo la petición aquella, caminando hacia la butaca que había a un costado. Miró entonces a Marcus y él, le regaló una sonrisa que ella no retribuyó como lo hubiera hecho en otro momento.

―Por dónde quieres que comencemos.

Bella se abrazó a si misma, mirando sus pies descalzos después que Derek le hiciera aquella pregunta. Se despertó perdida, sin saber bien en donde estaba, hasta que lo recordó. Se levantó, agradeciendo que Derek la hubiera abrigado con la manta y salió del cuarto en su búsqueda, hasta que lo oyó hablar con otra persona cuya voz ella reconoció. Pensó que Edward había dado con su paradero cuando confirmó que era Marcus, el hombre de confianza de su cuñado, quien estaba conversando con Derek en la sala. Puso atención en la conversación, oyendo la parte precisa en que el hombre mayor le preguntaba al joven por Camille. Sintió como si una cubeta de agua helada fuera vertida sobre ella y un escalofrío aterrador la dominó cuando confirmó que Edward y Derek tenían un pasado en común, o algo así.

― ¿Conocías a Edward?

―No directamente. Nunca fuimos amigos, ni yo fui parte de sus negocios, nada de eso. Sencillamente hay hechos que nos… vinculan.

Bella miró a Marcus y éste asintió confirmando las palabras de Derek. Otra vez la chica miró a Derek, en busca de más información:

―Entonces cómo es que tienes que ver con él, y por qué conoces a Marcus…

Derek pestañeó mientras inspiraba profundo. Se acomodó en su sitio y se aprontó en soltar aquella historia, la que jamás pensó volver a sacar del baúl de los recuerdos. Además, su relación de amistad o lo que sea que tuviera con Bella pendería de un hilo después que se lo contara.

―Sabes ya sobre la desaparición de la hermana de Edward ―comentó, y ella asintió en silencio, mientras Marcus bajaba la cara y negaba quietamente con su cabeza―. Yo… yo tuve que ver con eso. En realidad, Emmett y yo la ayudamos a escapar…

―Espera un momento ―levantó Bella la mano hacia él, cerrando los ojos por fracción de segundos, poniendo orden en su cabeza―. ¿Me estás diciendo que… tú te robaste a la hermana de Edward…?

―No, no, no, yo no me robé a nadie. Yo la saqué de ahí porque ella lo suplicó ―aclaró enfático― el mundo que la rodeaba era… degradante. Su madre tuvo mucho que ver, quiero decir… o sea…

―Lo que Derek quiere decir ―intervino Marcus ante el balbuceo nervioso de Derek, que no sabía cómo explicarse, o cómo deducir lo que debía decir y lo que no ―es que rescató a Alice de ese mundo cuando ella tenía dieciséis. En ese momento si no la hubiesen sacado de ahí, quizás qué cosa hubiera sido de la vida de esa chiquilla. Y que Esmerald, matriarca de los Cullen, creyera que a su hija la mataron cobrándose alguna antigua deuda, era lo mejor. Créeme. Aunque Edward nunca lo creyó, siempre ha intuido que ella sigue con vida.

― ¿Y qué tienes que ver tú con ello, Marcus?

―Los ayudé a escapar, desviando la atención, eliminando pistas… Y te insisto, Bella, que Alice haya desaparecido en ese momento, fue lo mejor para ella. Para su madre no era una hija, sino una mercancía, y Edward poco y nada podía hacer.

Bella pasó su mano fría por el cuello, procesando la información y recordando otra cosa. Volvió su vista a Derek, quien la miraba con ansiedad:

― ¿Por qué… por qué te referiste a mi hermana… como la rubia de oro…?

Marcus cerró los ojos y Derek hizo una mueca de dolor. Bella alcanzó a oír mucho más de lo que él creyó. Pero aun así se negaba a decirle la verdad, pues no quería verla sufrir por una historia que ya estaba en el pasado y que en nada ayudaría sacándola a flote.

―No, Bella, no necesitas saber eso…

― ¡Juro por la vida de Andrew que si no me lo dices, primero voy donde Edward y le cuento toda la verdad, y segundo no vuelves a verme por el resto de tu vida! ―se levantó decidida, para hacer más creíble su sentencia―. Tú dirás, Derek.

―Camille… tu hermana, era una prostituta.

Automáticamente los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, a la vez que su pecho vibraba de dolor, haciendo que sus rodillas cedieran, volviendo a caer en el sillón. Se quedó en silencio sin apartar sus ojos de Derek, quien anhelaba ir hasta ella y abrazarla, pero ella lo evitaría.

Bella recordó la charla que tuvo con Edward días atrás, donde él dejó entrever algo respecto a la pasada vida de su hermana. Él dijo que había conocido a su hermana ahí, entendiendo ella que Camille iba por… entretención, pero no que estaba ahí como "trabajadora de planta". No era posible… ¿su hermana, prostituta…?

―Pero… ella… Camille estudió… se licenció y trabajó…

―Dios, pequeña ―intervino Marcus, tocado por el evidente dolor de la joven― deja de preguntar, por favor.

―Marcus ―lloriqueó ella hacia el viejo― dime la verdad…

Marcus siguió negándose a ello. ¿Qué sacaba con decirle que la universidad fue una espléndida fachada que Camille encontró para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a esa actividad, que encontró tan… excitante, y que después la llevó a la drogas, hasta que el mismo Edward dictaminó que era suficiente y la sacó finalmente de ahí? ¿Para qué iba a decirle la manera tan fácil que Camille consiguió ese título universitario, a cambio de favores sexuales?

_"Joder, cuando Edward sepa que esta niña sabe la verdad…"_ pensó, soltando la información lo más verídica y suavemente posible.

―Edward la sacó cuando vio que era suficiente. Camille no quería dejar… eso, le parecía estimulante, pidiéndole a Esmerald que la enrolara. Participaba en encuentros sexuales muy exclusivos, con la autorización de Edward, por supuesto, quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Incluso para controlarla, participaba de esos grupos ―cerró la boca y sacudió la cabeza ―. En fin, es así. Hasta que una sobredosis casi la mata, obligándola Edward a salirse. Después supieron lo del embarazo, la muerte de Esmerald que dio pie para que Edward cancelara todo vínculo con ese tipo de negocios.

―No puede ser cierto… ―lloró ella, haciéndose hacia adelante, y echándose a llorar con sus manos sobre su rostro. Derek no aguantó más caminó hacia ella, hincándose en frente, obligándola a quitar las manos de su rostro. Quería que se refugiara en él, como lo había hecho tantas otras veces, pero Bella insistía en apartarse.

―Lo lamento… lo siento mucho, Bella.

Bella lloraba y Marcus observaba cómo Derek intentaba hacerla sentir bien, preocupado e incluso sintiendo el dolor de la chica, entendiendo sus sentimientos que la verdad eran más que evidentes por Bella. Sonrió tristemente, imaginándose el enfrentamiento de Edward y ese muchacho por el amor de Bella… _"Quien lo diría…"_

En ese momento, la puerta del apartamento se abrió y Emmett entró jugueteando con las llaves de su nuevo coche. Venía complacido por la nueva adquisición, con la idea de invitar a Bella y Derek a darse una vuelta por la ciudad… idea que quedó postergada cuando vio la imagen en la sala.

―Oh, mierda…

―Emmett, tantos años ―lo saludó Marcus, poniéndose de pie. La piel de Emmett se erizó, pese a que ese hombre siempre fue bueno con ellos. De cualquier forma traía a colación la peor parte de su pasado.

El viejo llegó hasta Emmett, extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo, balbuceando el hombre recién llegado una especie de saludo o algo así. Entonces Bella miró a Emmett y recordó otro asunto:

― ¿Emmett y Senna son hermanos?

―Se puede decir que sí ―respondió Derek. Emmett miró a la chica de ojos llorosos y se alzó de hombros.

― ¿Se puede decir que sí? Esa no es una respuesta, Derek.

―Creo que soy yo quien debe explicarlo ―acotó Emmett, alejándose de Marcus y acercándose a la chica, se sentó en la mesa de centro quedando casi frente a ella―. Biológicamente hablando, no somos hermanos. Nuestros padres se casaron, mi padre con la madre de Senna, una doctora afroamericana, una muy buena mujer. Nos criamos casi de pequeños, nos llevábamos bien, hasta que se nos ocurrió un día ir a ese dichoso club. Ahí el asunto de la droga y el sexo le quedó gustando, no importándole lo que yo o Derek opináramos de ello…

― ¿Qué tenía que ver Senna contigo? ―preguntó Bella a Derek, quien esta vez más que otras se vio incómodo.

―En aquella época éramos novios. Nada serio, pero estábamos juntos.

―Nunca superó que Derek la abandonara ―acotó Emmett con su bocaza sin filtro―. O sea, pensó que a Derek no le importaría acudir con ella a esos… asuntos, pero sí nos importó.

―Dios, no puedo creerlo ―Bella se levantó de golpe y caminó por el apartamento, totalmente consternada, y confundida. No estaba segura de lo que debía hacer o decir, no estaba segura de absolutamente nada en ese momento.

―Bella ―Derek se interpuso en su paseo, tomándola por los hombros. Miró sus ojos tristes y su semblante de pena y confusión por el que se sintió culpable―. Sé que te lo tendría que haber dicho cuando… cuando me contaste lo de Edward, pero… las cosas pasaron tan rápido después y…

―No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada ―susurró ella, con cansancio― solo me has ayudado, Derek. Ahora… ahora quiero descansar, dormir, y no pensar en nada.

―Ve tranquila, ¿quieres que te lleve algo?

―No quiero nada ―bajó la cabeza y arrastró sus pies por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio. En la sala, los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio, lamentando el estado de ánimo de esa chica, que nada tenía que ver con el sufrimiento que cargaba, pues ella no debería estar pasando por ello.

Y en el dormitorio, Bella repetía una y otra vez la información que hace poco se reveló para ella, tanto a través de Edward, como de Derek, Marcus y Emmett.

―Dios… ―susurró, cubriéndose la cara― qué hago…

Y allí se quedó, pensando y llorando en silencio, mientras las horas pasaban y su cabeza no se aclaraba.

¿Debía llamar a Edward y contarle lo de su hermana?

¿O le debía lealtad a Derek, quien no había hecho nada malo, sino salvar a alguien de la degradación?

* * *

**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME, Y NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Una semana más. Como siempre, mil gracias por todo vuestro apoyo a través de la lectura y los comentarios. Mil mil gracias!**

**Gracias como siempre también a Gaby Madriz y Maritza Maddox que están tras la edición de cada capítulo, y a miss Manu de Marte de quien tengo el apoyo incondicional. **

**Recuerden que estamos en el grupo de Facebook, dando adelantos, y otros regalillos. **

**Les dejo un abrazo a todas.**

**Cata!**

**AHORA A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Bella limpió con su mano el vaho acumulado en el espejo después de su ducha, y contempló detenidamente su reflejo, cabizbajo y cansado. No había logrado descansar la pasada noche, siendo presa de sueños turbulentos que no la dejaron dormir. Y no era para menos, después de la avalancha de información que recibió por parte de Derek, Marcus y Emmett la pasada tarde. Ya tambaleante se sintió cuando Edward le reveló algunas cosas, y ahora que las piezas de su puzle mental estaban cubiertas casi al cien por ciento, se sentía perdida y confusa.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía a donde ir, con quien hablar. Pero fuera de eso, había un sentimientos aún más contundente que le anegaba el alma de dolor: decepción, y ni siquiera de Edward ni mucho menos de Derek, sino de su hermana, en quien vio un ejemplo a seguir desde que tenía uso de razón. Pero ese modelo no era más que una ilusión óptica que esta misma se obligó a aparentar frente a sus padres y a ella.

¿Cuánto más desconocía de la vida de su hermana? Pensó con desazón quitándose la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo, comenzando a secarlo con descuidados movimientos, suspirando en el proceso y vistiéndose con una sencilla camiseta azul de tirantes y un pantalón de chándal gris sobre sus bragas de algodón blanco. ¿Cuántas otras cosas terminaría descubriendo? Solo pensarlo le erizaba la piel.

―Prostituta ―susurró con pesar, antes de darle la espalda a su reflejo y salir al cuarto.

Allí, se encontró con Derek que estaba entrando al dormitorio, con semblante preocupado y ojos cargados de ansiedad. Su vestimenta, completamente negra reflejaba probablemente cómo se sentía, porque ese hombre hubiera dado lo que fuera por evitarle la pena que Bella no ocultaba.

Bella aferró la toalla húmeda que llevaba en las manos, mirándose los dedos d e sus pies descalzos, como si sintiera vergüenza por algo que no hizo.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó muy preocupado Derek, a lo que ella mintió, solo asintiendo con la cabeza. Él se sintió estúpido por haber formulado esa pregunta, auto reprendiéndose y caminando hacia ella―. Ey, mírame… ―le suplicó, aferrándola por los antebrazos. Bella lentamente alzó la cara y ahí, en sus ojos, estaban otra vez las lágrimas contenidas. Derek no esperó más y la abrazó a su pecho, rodeándola fuertemente con sus brazos que anhelaban protegerla y escudarla de todo dolor. La tensión del cuerpo de la chica poco a poco cedió, relajándose contra el tibio cuerpo de Derek.

―De verdad no sé qué hacer…

―Bella, deja de pensar en eso.

― ¡No puedo, Derek, no puedo!

―No son problemas que te competan Bella, no tienen que ver contigo, y no digo que no te afecten, porque tu hermana estaba involucrada, pero esas eran cosas de ella, decisiones que ella tomó libremente. Tú no has hecho nada malo, no sigas atormentándote con eso.

―Es imposible… ―se apartó de Derek y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación. Dejó la toalla sobre la cama, con la que iba a secarse el pelo que yacía mojado sobre sus hombros ― ¿Cómo… cómo se supone que voy a mirar a mis padres cuando recuerden a Camille…? ¿Qué voy a decirles? ¿Cuándo Andrew quiera saber sobre su madre…?

―Deja ya de atormentarte con eso, Bella.

― ¡Ponte en mi lugar!

―Es lo que intento hacer… ―volvió a tomarla por los brazos y a mirarla intensamente―. Lo que desearía realmente es haberte evitado todo este dolor, que no tuvieras que atravesar por todo esto… no es justo, no te lo mereces.

Bella siempre pensó que su vida carecía de emociones, siempre rozando en lo aburrido. Claro, ella en el proceso de transición entre la adolescencia y la plena juventud, pensaba que a su vida le faltaba la fascinación que tenían las protagonistas de sus novelas. Pero su vida cambió desde que Edward Cullen se apareció en su vida. Desde entonces todo fue diferente, desde la sensación excitante de la atracción que sentía por el hombre de su hermana, hasta finalmente lograr seducirlo… desencadenando finalmente todo lo que pasó después, de paso apareciendo este otro hombre, que había sido desde el primer momento como un ángel para ella, aunque es bien sabido que los ángeles con alas y aureolas no existían, al menos aquí sobre la tierra.

―Pero así son las cosas, Derek, y debo afrontarlas ―comentó tras un profundo suspiro, apartando su vista de los ojos profundos de él, concentrándose ahora otra vez en la punta de los dedos de sus pies aun desnudos―. Quizás debería irme de aquí y…

― ¡No!

La negación alterada y contundente de Derek sobresaltó a Bella, que dio un respingo y lo miró sorprendida. Se había puesto tenso y miraba a Bella como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad.

―No puedes irte ―agregó, alterado―. No ahora que…

― ¿Qué conozco la verdad, _tú_ verdad? ―preguntó enfadada, levantándose otra vez de la cama―. ¡¿A caso quieres tenerme aquí para vigilarme de no abrir la boca, e irle con el cuento a Edward?! ―le increpó, elevando paulatinamente su voz alterada. Derek se levantó y conmocionado, negó con la cabeza. Bella enseguida se arrepintió y cerró los ojos, llevándose una mano helada hasta su frente―. Perdona… perdóname Derek.

―No quiero retenerte… bueno, sí quiero ―reconoció, torciendo a cabeza. Ella abrió los ojos al instante que él lo dijo y se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada en sus labios, cuando Derek agregó ―pero no de la forma que crees.

―La verdad es que… me gustaría quedarme, no sé si podría aguantar en casa de mis padres. Ellos se enterarían que algo pasa conmigo y no quiero darles más problema o preocupaciones.

―No se hable más de eso. Aquí tienes lugar por el tiempo que quieras quedarte…

―Pero quisiera… darte algo a modo de renta.

―Bella ―la tomó por los hombros y la llevó de regreso a sentarse sobre la cama ―, primero concéntrate en tu ingreso a la universidad, buscar un trabajo quizás, y luego hablamos de renta, si eso te hace sentir cómoda. Pero entérate que ni Emmett ni yo estamos pagando un peso por estar aquí, un amigo nos debía un favor, su departamento estaba desocupado y pues aquí estamos…

―Gracias, Derek… ―sonrió, relajándose y recordando a Emmett. Le preguntó por su amigo, respondiendo Derek que este había salido a hacer una visita.

― ¿Visita? ¿Irá a ver a su hermana? ―preguntó con un dejo de alarma. Derek soltó una risa carente de humor.

―Claro que no, Bella. Ella rompió todo contacto con Emmett. Los padres de ambos se fueron hace años a hacer misión no sé a qué parte de África. Ella es doctora, él un empresario rico que eligió ese lugar para hacer caridad.

―Pensé que estaban muertos.

―Para Senna quizás lo estén. Emmett mantiene contacto con ellos regularmente.

―Y sobre Emmett… ―se rascó la barbilla, pensativa, trayendo a colación algo que Derek le dijo tiempo atrás― recordé que me dijiste que él es viudo. ¿La muerte de su mujer tiene que ver con esto?

La mirada de Derek se tornó sombría. ¿Si tenía que ver? Claro que tenía que ver, porque si no hubiera sido por ese mundo de vicios, Rosalie, mujer de Emmett, estaría viva.

―Creo que ese es un tema que solo él debe hablar, y le es muy doloroso hacerlo a pesar de todos los años que han pasado. Por eso a él más que a nadie, le cuesta estar aquí…

―Con eso me das a entender que sí tiene que ver. Pero no preguntaré más, ya ha sido suficiente.

―Mira, concéntrate en la cena con tus padres esta noche, en tus planes futuros, y olvida lo que has descubierto del pasado. No te corresponde, no eres responsable de nada, así que deja de atormentarte, por favor.

―Lo intentaré.

―Gracias, Bella ―y no pudiendo aguantar más, la abrazó y hundió su nariz en el hueco de su cuello. Bella se aferró rodeándole por el cuello, volviendo a agradecer por enésima vez que ese hombre se haya cruzado en su camino. Después de un rato de aquella silenciosa demostración de cariño, él se apartó y se puso de pie.

―Sécate el cabello, no quiero que te enfermes ―indicó, tocándole los mechones mojados del pelo rojizo de Bella―. Yo tengo una reunión ahora, pero regresaré con algo para almorzar.

―Deja que yo al menos me encargue de la comida ―se puso de pie de un salto, un poco más animada, cogiendo la toalla en sus manos―. ¿Tienes una reunión de trabajo?

―Un proyecto, y si resulta como espero, vas a tener que ayudarme.

―Cuenta con ello ―respondió sonriendo con ilusión, disfrutando secretamente de la sensación que la caricia que en ese momento Derek profesaba sobre su mejilla.

**0**

Llegada la hora, Bella salió del apartamento rumbo a la casa de sus padres. Tanto Derek como Emmett, trataron de convencerla de ir a dejarla, pero ella prefirió tomar un taxi a la salida del edificio. Se ofrecieron también en ir por ella cuando se acabara la cena con sus padres, declinando también, la propuesta.

―Quédense tranquilos, vendré directo de casa hasta aquí. No se preocupen, de verdad.

Después que ella se fuera, Derek se quedó con su vista fija en la puerta por donde Bella desapareció. Sabía que se reencontraría con Edward y no estaba seguro cómo ella reaccionaría ante él. Confiaba en ella, pero no en ese hombre de quien tenía pocas referencias, todas dándole mala espina.

―Oye hermano, deja de preocuparte. Tu chica volverá…

―Deja de llamarla "mi chica", Emmett ―lo regañó el joven chef, antes de sentarse frente a la laptop.

Cuando Bella llegó a la casa, fue su padre quien la recibió en la puerta con un abrazo apretado lleno de emoción, que la tranquilizó y la hizo sentirse feliz. Charlie y ella fueron hasta la cocina donde Renée vigilaba la cacerola donde preparaba la cena.

―Mi niña ha llegado ―exclamó cuando la abrazó. Al apartarse, Bella miró el entorno de la cocina que era un verdadero caos, como siempre que su madre cocinaba, riéndose sin poder evitarlo.

― ¿Qué estás preparando, mamá?

―Una receta que encontré en una revista, comida árabe. Espero no defraudarte…

―Nunca lo has hecho.

― ¿Te parece si dejamos a tu madre en su quehaceres culinarios? ―preguntó Charlie, abrazando a su hija por los hombros―. Vamos arriba y conversamos un rato.

― ¡Vayan, vayan!―los alentó Renée―. Yo les aviso cuando aquí abajo esté todo listo.

Bella y Charlie entonces se dirigieron hasta la vieja recamara de Bella, encontrándola esta igual a como la dejó la última vez que estuvo allí, ya hace tres meses. Se sentaron sobre la cama y mientras la chica deambulaba su vista por su vieja habitación, Charlie la contemplaba pensativo, advirtiendo en ella un halo de madurez que era perceptible y que iba más allá de su ahora rojo cabello y su vestimenta. Era como si su pequeña niña hubiera echado a volar y en su lugar hubiera dejado a esa joven madura. Torció la boca y extendió la mano hasta su hija, tomando entre sus dedos mechones de su cabello. Bella guio sus ojos hacia su padre y le sonrió con ternura.

― ¿No te gusta? El color, digo…

― Es… extraño. Digo, a mí se me hace extraño, pero te ves bien. ¿Por qué decidiste cambiarlo de color?

―Uhm… simplemente me apetecía cambiar un poco ―concedió. No era cierto aquello, pero no podía decirle a su padre que había cambiado de apariencia cuando escapó de Edward. Probablemente eso nunca se lo diría.

―Cambiar… ―repitió, pensativo Charlie― realmente has cambiado, Bella. Pero sigo sin entender por qué te fuiste de esa manera. Regresaste diferente, como si no fueras la misma. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, hija, qué necesitas que nosotros no pudiéramos darte?

―Papá ―susurró, tomando las manos grandes de su padre ―me lo dieron todo, jamás me faltó nada, y quizás fue eso lo que me empujó a irme. Necesitaba… necesitaba ir a otro lugar y conocer otras cosas… no sé. Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces, simplemente decidí partir.

Eran ambiguas las explicaciones que Bella intentaba darle a su padre, procurando no enredarse en ellas, contándole que había trabajado en un restaurante y que había conocido gente increíble con la que estrechó lazos. Que había aprendido un montón de cosas y que había sacado lecciones de vida que le servirían para el futuro.

―Así que fue un… viaje de aprendizaje ―concluyó Charlie después de que ella le contara de su periplo en el pueblo aquel donde residió ese tiempo. Ella inspiró y afirmó con la cabeza.

―Se puede decir que sí.

―Pero… pero estabas a portas de entrar a la universidad, ahora perdiste esa oportunidad…

―No del todo ―se apresuró Bella en responder, muy entusiasmada―. Mandé una petición de ingreso especial, y si no me la dan, otra escuela prestigiosa de cocina tiene mis antecedentes, y me recibirán para una audiencia dentro de las próximas semanas.

―Me alegra mucho, hija, te felicito. ―se alegró genuinamente él por los logros de su pequeña. Aunque había otra cosa que le preocupaba y se la hizo saber sin más demora: ―Mira, sé que cuando volviste yo… fui duro contigo. Pero simplemente actué por instinto, y te pido perdón si te hice sentir mal. No lo pasé bien portándome como un tirano contigo, pero es que tu madre y yo nos preocupamos tanto…

―Tú menos que nadie tiene que pedirme disculpas. Soy yo la que debe hacer eso, y estaré en deuda con ustedes por mucho tiempo por haberlos hecho pasar por… ese dolor, esa incertidumbre. Pero me sirvió estar lejos de casa, y que hayas reaccionado de la forma que lo hiciste cuando volví era algo que hubiera hecho cualquier padre en tu lugar, cualquier padre que buscaba enseñarle una lección a su hija. Aunque tu postura tirana durara sólo dos días…

―Quiero que vuelvas, esta es tu casa.

―Y lo haría papá, pero quiero usar esta instancia para independizarme…

―Nena, cómo vas a independizarte, si no trabajas…

―Vivo con unos amigos, que ya conocerás. Son personas trabajadoras y de bien, uno de ellos ya es chef y él me ayudará con el trabajo. Durante mi estadía afuera trabajé en el restaurante de su familia y ahora tiene un proyecto culinario aquí, en donde trabajaré con él…

― ¿"Él"? ―por supuesto, a Charlie no le daba buena espina que su hija viviera con un hombre que él ciertamente no conocía―. Espero que más temprano que tarde me presentes a esa "alma caritativa", Bella. No estaré tranquilo hasta que eso pase.

―Te llevaré al departamento, y los conocerás a ellos y el lugar donde vivo para que te quedes tranquilo.

―Vale, pero prométeme que volverás si las cosas se ponen feas. No tienes que demostrarme nada más, hija…

―Quiero hacerlo. Confía en mí, papá. Y claro que volveré si las cosas se ponen mal.

Charlie estrechó una vez más a su niña entre sus fuertes brazos, dándole un voto de confianza y esperando que todo salieran tan maravillo como ella se lo pintaba, pues no quería nada más fuera de que ella viera cumplidos sus sueños.

―Bueno, será mejor que bajemos ―miró por la ventana, a la vez que estiraba sus músculos. Mirando hacia afuera agregó― hace rato ya tu madre nos llamó y el coche de Edward ya está aparcado.

Bella apretó los dientes y contrajo sus músculos ante el nombre de su cuñado. Durante la charla había olvidado que él también estaba invitado y que tendría que aparentar frente a sus padres.

_"Joder…"_

— ¡Bella, dónde andas! ―exclamó su padre, tomándole del brazo para salir de la habitación—. Te fuiste a otro planeta…

―No… nada… estaba pensando que debía llevarme algo de ropa hoy.

―Pero más tarde subes y recoges lo que necesitas ―insistió, sacándola casi a la fuerza de la recamara. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, sintió las exclamaciones de su madre que seguramente jugaba con su nieto en los brazos, y así fue. Bella puso sus ojos en su sobrino, deseando llorar porque hasta ahora se percataba de lo mucho que lo había extrañado después de haberlo tenido con ella todo ese tiempo, y al parecer él también la extrañó, pues apenas la vio, tiró sus bracitos hacia ella, exigiendo con balbuceos que lo tomara. Ella no demoró en hacerlo.

― ¡¿Ves lo grande que está?! ―exclamó Renée mientras Bella lo apretujaba y hundía su nariz en su cuellito regordete.

―Sí, está muy grande y muy guapo ―comentó Bella. Entonces sintió un carraspeo a sus espaldas que llamó su atención. Se giró y se encontró con la figura de Edward frente a ella, que le sonreía con descaro.

―Es bueno volver a verte, Bella ―dijo él a modo de saludo. Ella susurró un débil "Hola", volviendo su atención al pequeño, esquivando las imágenes que hace un día la hicieron volver a escapar de ese descarado hombre.

_"Jodido hijo de puta…"_

Se sentaron en la sala comenzando a hablar de todo un poco, sintiendo Bella en todo momento los ojos de Edward sobre ella. Incluso durante la cena ambos quedaron sentados frente a frente, mientras degustaban del apetitoso platillo que Renée preparó.

―Bella me contaba de un par de citas que tiene en unas escuelas de cocina, ¿verdad, hija? ―comentó Charlie. Renée sonrió y extendió la mano hasta Bella, que estaba justo a su lado de la mesa.

―Cuéntame, hija.

―Sí, bueno… son para admisiones especiales. Tendré que pasar por varios procesos hasta saber si he sido admitida, pero al final de esta semana recibiré la respuesta, espero.

―Seguro no se perderán tener una estupenda cocinera entre ellos ―comentó Edward. Bella apenas levantó la vista hacia él, desviándola enseguida hacia su madre que no dejaba de sonreír, consintiendo los dichos de Edward.

―Es cierto.

― Y… ¿cómo me dijiste que se llama el amigo ese que te está ayudando? ―preguntó Charlie antes de echarse un trozo de carne a la boca. Edward dejó de lado sus cubiertos y adquirió una postura interesada y concentrada, mirando a la chica con atención.

―Se… se llama Derek y es chef profesional. Lo conocí mientras estuve afuera.

― ¿Y qué tal? ―quiso saber Renée, alzando sus cejas sugestivamente. Bella tragó grueso y mirando su plato trató de responder lo más relajadamente posible.

―Es… Ejem… un buen amigo y un estupendo profesional. Se ha portado increíble conmigo, me ha ayudado en todo… es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

La postura de Edward era como la de un animal enjaulado. Estaba conteniendo su ira mientras Bella no dejaba de adular a su nuevo amigo, pintándolo como un príncipe azul, diciendo incluso que el desgraciado aquel, era guapo. Su ira se vio acrecentada cuando ella comentó que él era una de las personas con las que estaba compartiendo la renta de un apartamento junto a dos personas más. Estaba seguro que era el mismo tipo que vio en una actitud tan cariñosa con Bella… el famoso Derek, al que ya estaba investigando.

―Pero no vale la pena que sigas viviendo con él ―comentó Edward mordazmente ―tienes una casa aquí, no hay motivo para que despilfarres el dinero. Incluso no tendrías ni siquiera que trabajar, podrías dedicarte a tus estudios…

—Puede ser, pero quiero hacerlo ―respondió ella rotundamente, alzando su mentón hacia él en un gesto desafiante. Se mantuvieron la mirada mientras los abuelos se dedicaban a Andrew, que disfrutaba de la papilla que la abuela había preparado especialmente para él.

Al acabar la cena, los varones, incluido el pequeño Andrew que ya estaba cabeceando de sueño, se acomodaron en la sala a beber café, mientras Bella y su madre, se ocupaban de levantar la mesa y lavar los trastos sucios. A la chica le recordó el tiempo que estuvo haciendo ese mismo trabajo en el restaurante de don Víctor, recordando con nostalgia el tiempo que pasó ahí, pensando también en Ester y Eloy a quienes llamaría esa misma noche.

―Entonces, ¿tienes algo con ese chico, Derek? ―cuchicheó la madre mientras secaba la loza que estaba ya lavada. Bella sintió sus pómulos arder por la pregunta tan directa de su madre, quien siempre estaba preocupada que ella encontrara a alguien con quien salir.

―No… no cómo tú piensas, mamá, solo somos buenos amigos.

―Pero me dices que es guapo, y profesional, parece un hombre ideal. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

―Veintiocho.

―Ah… ―suspiró, con aire soñador― la edad que tendría tu hermana…

Al recuerdo de Camille, Bella recordó una vez más lo que había logrado apartar de su cabeza, toda la información que ahora tenía sobre ella.

_"La rubia de oro"_ recordó el apodo que le oyó decir a Derek, negando quietamente con la cabeza. No hizo ningún comentario, pues podría escapársele algún comentario mordaz de su hermana, aunque Renée siguió comentando de lo orgullosa que se hubiera sentido _Cami_ al verla tan madura, responsable y con las metas claras, pese a cómo ella hizo las cosas.

―Mamá, voy arriba a meter algunas cosas que necesito llevarme, ¿te parece? ―dijo, cerrando la llave del lavaplatos.

―Seguro, cielo, yo termino con esto.

Bella entonces subió corriendo a su viejo dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras ella y suspirando con un poco de alivio por ese momento a solas. No sabía si podría aguantar más tiempo frente a Edward sin que él dijera o comentara algo irónico que la pusiera nerviosa o en evidencia. Así que abriendo su ropero y sacando una mochila del fondo de éste, comenzó a meter prendas de ropa y otros adminículos personales, pensando en que quizás sería bueno llamar a Derek y pedirle que fuera a buscarla. Esa misma noche dejaría invitados a sus padres para que dentro de un par de días la visitaran y conocieran a sus nuevos amigos, esperando por supuesto que a ellos no les molestara esa iniciativa. Además, debería pedirles ayuda, pues a sus padres no les gustaría la idea que ella viviera sola con dos hombres, tendrían que inventar a una arrendataria fantasma para dejarlos tranquilos. Aunque de momento a otro se cuestionó sobre el tiempo que los muchachos se quedarían en la ciudad…

Estaba en eso cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió sin antes llamar, no siendo necesario que ella se volteara a ver quién era el que había entrado. Su respiración agitada y el estremecimiento de su piel advirtieron que era Edward quien había llegado.

La respiración se le cortó cuando sintió las manos del hombre tomarle su cintura y girarla hacia él sin esfuerzo, y sus rodillas temblaron cuando vio los labios de él acercarse a los suyos, como siempre ocurría cuando él hacía eso. Pero esta vez ella fue más rápida, empujándolo y apartándose de él.

― ¿Qué quieres, Edward? ―preguntó mordaz, volviendo a tomar el bolso que dejó caer instantes atrás. Él metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón gris, torciendo su cabeza. Paseó sus ojos verdes por el cuerpo de la chica, su escurridizo bebé, celebrando que sus piernas estuvieran apenas cubiertas por ese vestido azul que llevaba. Y qué decir de ese suéter que se ajustaba tan bien a sus curvas.

―Porqué siguen intentando escaparte de mí, si es… inevitable…

― ¿Inevitable? ¡No me jodas!

Edward entonces dejó su postura pasiva y tomó a Bella por el brazo fuertemente, obligándola a mirarle.

― ¿Qué es esa mierda de que estás viviendo con el imbécil ese?

― ¡No lo trates así! ―exclamó ella, forcejeando para que Edward la soltara, pero él apretó más fuerte su agarre al oírla defenderlo tan furiosamente―. ¡A ti qué demonios te importa!

― ¿Por qué mierda no me buscaste cuando Charlie te echó de la casa?

Bella apretó la mandíbula y sintió su rostro enrojecer de rabia. ¿Qué no lo había buscado? Si fue lo primero que hizo, llevándose una nueva decepción que la hizo desistir de él. Pero no le lo diría, eso sería reconocer que lo buscó cuando necesitaba a alguien.

―Porque no quise hacerlo. ¡Suéltame! ―exclamo esto último logrando su objetivo, pero él obviamente no iba a dejarla tan fácilmente, rodeándola rápidamente con un brazo por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, mientras que con la otra la tomaba por la nuca, inmovilizándola, con sus rostros uno muy cerca del otro.

―Escúchame bien, niñita ―con voz oscura y esos ojos que llameaban, le advirtió― no hay manera que me apartes de ti. ¿Es que no lo ves, no lo notas acaso? Te mueres por mí, bebé… ―jaló el labio inferior de Bella entre sus dientes, soltándolo enseguida para agregar― aunque lo niegues, sigo ejerciendo una poderosa atracción hacia ti, como tú lo haces conmigo.

―Eso no es cierto ―dijo muy poco convencida. Odiaba ella sentir su cuerpo ardiendo, tener que retener el deseo de lanzarse sobre él y olvidarse de todo como siempre lo hacía, pero no podía, debía resistir ante la tentación que Edward Cullen significaba para ella.

―Me perteneces, Bella ―susurró Edward sobre los labios de la chica, cuando esta cerró los ojos.

―No es verdad… no te pertenezco ―movió su cabeza apartándose de él― déjame en paz, Edward.

―No te reprimas más, bebé. ¿A caso olvidas la charla que tuvimos antes de regresar? No puedo dejarte… no puedo.

Y la besó. Dejó salir el anhelo retenido que llevaba padeciendo por tomar al menos la boca de Bella y demostrarle con eso que ella le pertenecía, pues la manera que ella se entregaba a ese beso daba fe de sus dichos. Le picaban las manos por deshacerse de la ropa que ella llevaba y tirarla sobre la cama que figuraba a un costado y hundirse en ella, volver a hacerla suya, una y otra vez hasta convencerla que ella le pertenecía… y que él le pertenecía a ella.

―No… no, suéltame… ―forcejeó ella ante que la bruma la cegara. No podía ceder, no podía volver a caer. Finalmente Edward permitió que Bella se alejara pues sus suegros podían aparecer cuando él ya no tuviera dominio de sí mismo.

―Que sepas que el hecho que estés viviendo con esos amigos tuyos, no significa que yo vaya a dejarte ir tan fácilmente.

Bella simplemente no le respondió, solo se concentró en darle la espalda y atolondradamente cerrar la mochila que ya estaba llena. Trató de ignorar a Edward cuando pasó por su lado para salir de la habitación, pero él una vez más, la agarro y la detuvo.

―Subí para decirte que te vinieras conmigo, puedo llevarte a tu departamento…

―No es necesario.

―No es una jodida pregunta, Bella. Te vienes en mi coche por las buenas o por las malas.

― ¡No voy a irme a tu casa!

Él inspiró y enderezó su postura. ―Dejaré pasar ese hecho esta vez, pero no te acostumbres. Tarde o temprano volverás a mí, bebé. ¿Olvidas nuestras noches en vela? Estoy seguro que las extrañas tanto como yo, bebé…

―No quiero seguir oyéndote. ―Enfadada, puso el tirante de la mochila sobre su hombro y pasó por su lado rumbo a la puerta para salirse de ahí de una buena vez. Intentó ignorarlo, pero por supuesto Edward no se lo permitió, tomándola una vez más por el brazo.

―Esto no ha terminado, Bella.

Después de dejar aquello en claro, la soltó y dejó que se fuera. No iba a dejarla, no iba a permitir que ella, su bebé, su Bella se apartara de su lado. No iba a dejar que nadie lo hiciera… ni aunque ella misma dudara de la conexión que ambos tenían, de los sentimientos que a ambos los unían.

Cuando Edward regresó al piso de abajo, vio que Bella ya se había colocado su chaqueta y estaba abrazada de su madre, despidiéndose.

― ¿Verdad que no tienes problemas en llevar a Bella, Edward? ―preguntó Charlie con su pequeño nieto dormido en sus brazos. Bella se apartó de Renée y miró a Edward aferrando los tirantes de su bolso con rostro descompuesto, enojado.

―Pensé que había quedado claro ―respondió Edward mirando a Bella directamente―. No hay razón para llamar a un taxi, yo llevo a Bella hasta su departamento.

Así salieron de casa del matrimonio Swan y se encaminaron hacia el centro de la ciudad en tenso silencio, después que Bella indicara hacia dónde dirigirse. Cuando después de veinte minutos, Bella apuntó el edificio de diez plantas a media cuadra, donde estaba residiendo. Cuando él aparcó, ella musitó su agradecimiento y agarrando su mochila salió del vehículo a toda velocidad sin siquiera despedirse de su sobrinito. Abrió sin dificultad la puerta de madera, saludó al conserje y caminó hacia el elevador para recluirse de una vez en aquel lugar que ya sentía como su fuerte. Adentro, apenas abrió la puerta con la llave que Emmett le dio, ambos compañeros de piso se levantaron como resortes del sillón de la sala donde esperaba, caminando hacia la entrada para encontrarla.

―Dios, ya está aquí ―comentó Emmett, relajándose. No sabía bien por qué estaba nervioso, quizás el estado de su amigo Derek lo contagio, quien por cierto abrazó a Bella sin decir palabra.

―No pensé que pudieran extrañarme tanto. ―Bromeó Bella cuando Derek la soltó. Emmett se carcajeó y anunció que ahora que la chica estaba en casa, él iba a relajarse a su dormitorio en donde vería algún buen partido de fútbol. Derek en tanto tomó la mochila que ella cargaba en la espada y fue con Bella hasta la sala donde se sentaron.

―Cuéntame cómo estuvo la cena, ¿quedaron bien las cosas con tus padres?

―Sí, muy bien ―sonrió con sinceridad pues las cosas con ellos no podrían haber ido mejor. La habían entendido y la apoyaron en las decisiones que había tomado, sobre el hecho de vivir fuera de casa―. Les hablé de ustedes y están ansiosos de conocerlos, ¿crees que podamos recibirlos…?

―Esta es tu casa también, así que cuando quieras los recibiremos. Prepararemos algo especial para ellos, ya verás.

―Se quedaran más tranquilos cuando sepan dónde y con quien vivo.

―Sin duda. ―Derek quería preguntar qué tal estuvo el reencuentro con su cuñado, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, recordando que tenía un par de excelentes noticias que darle a Bella―. Ahora, tengo que contarte un par de cosas, pero mientras hablamos probaremos un café árabe que Emmett me obligó a hacer.

Se puso de pie muy entusiasmado, tomando la mochila y extendiendo la mano hacia Bella para ayudarle a levantarse, viéndose contagiada por el entusiasmo de Derek. Iba a pedirle su mochila para llevarla a su dormitorio cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

―¿Puedes ver quién es? ―le pidió Derek―. Yo dejaré esto en tu recamara y regresaré a la cocina para beber el café.

―Voy enseguida.

―Ha de ser el portero… ―comentó Derek mientras se alejaba por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio. Bella entonces caminó hacia la puerta y tras abrir sus piernas temblaron.

_"Joder, mierda"_

―¿No me invitas a pasar, bebé? ―preguntó Edward, con desfachatez, auto invitándose a entrar. Bella parpadeó totalmente desconcertada, viendo como este hombre se detenía a observarlo todo a su alrededor.

―¡¿Dejaste al niño solo en el coche?!

―No digas tonterías, Bella. Jane pasó por él y se lo llevó a casa. Donde ella vive está muy cerca de aquí…

―¿Y cómo… como…?

―El viejo portero es fácilmente sobornable. Le tendí un billete y me dio el piso y el número de tu apartamento ―se giró para mirarla, alzando una ceja con su boca torcida en una sonrisa irónica―. Debes tener cuidado, eso es peligros e inseguro.

Eso no era del todo verdad. Edward esperó en su coche a que Jane —la que efectivamente vivía cerca— pasara a buscar al niño y se lo llevara a la casa. Después bajó y entró al edificio donde habló con el portero, a quien le dijo que a su cuñada Bella Swan, que acababa de entrar, había olvidado su móvil en el coche. El hombre ofreció llamar por el intercomunicador, pero Edward lo persuadió de no hacerlo, extendiéndole el billete a cambio del número y el piso del apartamento.

―Y qué… qué haces aquí, qué demonios quieres.

―Simplemente quiero ver dónde reside mi bebé, si está viviendo en buenas condiciones. No me gustaría saber que vives en una pocilga ―sonrió, acariciándole el mentón―. Pero por lo que veo, están en un muy lugar.

―Bueno, ya lo viste, ahora puedes largarte ―encaró, abriendo la puerta. Edward soltó una risita y se acercó a ella, cerrando la puerta y de paso robándole un casto beso.

―¿No vas a invitarme a pasar, y tomar un trago quizás?

―No cuentes con…

Se calló cuando la figura de Derek apareció frente a ella. Cuando éste se dio cuenta, su postura relajada se tornó defensiva, como listo para el enfrentamiento.

―Buenas noches ―con voz ronca y rotunda, el dueño de casa saludó a la visita. El aludido muy lentamente se giró para quedar frente al famoso Derek, chef profesional, a quien Bella no había dejado de elogiar. Pero el visitante no quería dar una mala imagen, pues eso parecería si lo amenazaba o algo por el estilo, así que decidió seguir las normas básicas de comportamiento, caminando dos pasos y extendiendo su mano hacia el chef, incluso con una sonrisa.

―Buenas noches, soy Edward Cullen, cuñado de Bella.

―Derek Spencer, un gusto conocerle ―respondió Derek, correspondiendo al saludo.

―Por favor, no me trates de usted, no soy tan viejo ―pidió Edward en tono cordial. Enseguida miró a su alrededor, dándole un vistazo furtivo a Bella que se mantenía estática en la puerta, mirando luego al hombre frente a él―. Perdón que haya venido así, pero me… preocupaba donde Bella estaba viviendo. Y como la vine a dejar, quise aprovechar de conocer el lugar. Espero que no te importe.

―No, no me importa. ―Derek entonces desvió sus ojos a Bella, que estaba con sus ojos chocolates muy abiertos, con su pecho agitado que subía y bajaba, como si estuviera teniendo un paro cardio-respiratorio por la pura impresión. Le sonrió y de forma atrevida caminó hacia ella, rodeándole los brazos.

Derek pudo ver como Edward Cullen apretaba la mandíbula y sus manos se convertían en puños cuando él, apretó a Bella a su costado. Frotó su mano por el brazo de la chica, confortándola e invitándola a que se relajara.

—Bella está en muy buenas manos, así que puedes despreocuparte.

―Sí, ella no paró de hablar de lo buen amigo que has sido con ella, cuestión que te agradezco.

―Sí ―afirmó Derek, volviendo a mirar a Bella y dejando un beso en su sien― somos buenos amigos. Formamos un buen equipo.

Edward podría haber gruñido en ese momento, dando paso a sus celos furiosos que comenzaban a brotar dentro de él. No era estúpido, el tipo aquel, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, el muy cretino pretendía marcar a Bella como su territorio, pero el imbécil no sabía que ella era suya, por mucho que la abrazara o dejara besos sobre su rostro.

_"Que el maldito aproveche sus tres minutos de gloria…"_

―Buen equipo… así veo ―comentó, mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera―. Bueno, solo vine de paso. Espero en otra oportunidad tener más tiempo para conversar. Bella sabe bien donde vivo, son bienvenidos cuando quieran.

―Te lo agradecemos, Edward.

―Bueno pues, no los entretengo más ―inspiró y enderezó la espalda caminando hacia la puerta donde la pareja se encontraba. Primero extendió la mano hacia Derek a modo de despedida, y enseguida tomó a bella por los hombros y dejó un beso en su mejilla, corriendo su boca hasta su oído donde susurró: ―Ya hablaremos, bebé…

Después de ello, abrió la puerta y con toda tranquilidad salió del apartamento. Derek inspiró y miró a Bella, que estaba pálida y parecía estar conteniendo la respiración. Se giró y le tomó la cara, mirándola con preocupación:

—¡Jesús, Bella! ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Si se encontraba bien, había preguntado Derek? Ella pensó que iba a desmayarse. Cuando los dos hombres quedaron frente a frente, Bella pensó y se imaginó a Edward saltando sobre Derek… o viceversa, pero aquel discurso tan formal e incluso apacible entre ambos, la dejó más alterada. Además, estaba la posibilidad que por cosas de la vida, Edward reconociera a Derek, y ahí sí hubiera estallado una de bomba atómica, por decir algo.

―Joder, Bella, estás pálida, ¿vas a desmayarte?

―No… no… ―se obligó a calmarse, parpadeando y agitando su cabeza como para despejarse―. Estoy bien… de verdad.

―Pues no lo parece. Ven, vamos adentro.

Derek la guió hasta la cocina, donde sobre la barra de desayuno de granito negro, se hallaban dos tacitas de café. La sentó sobre un taburete y sacó de la nevera una jarra de agua helada, la que sirvió en un vaso para que se bebiera. En algún lugar había leído que eso ayudaba a tranquilizarse a quienes pasaban por sustos extremos, como Bella.

―¿De verdad estás bien?

―Sí Derek, fue sólo la impresión ―respondió dejando el vaso vacío sobre la encimera― no me esperaba que Edward subiera.

―¿Él te trajo hasta aquí?

―Insistió frente a mis padres. Ellos confían mucho en él, y si me negaba podía ser peor… ―se pasó los dedos por los labios, mirando a un punto fijo―. No pensé que se atreviera a subir.

―Iba a pasar tarde o temprano, bella.

―Además, cuando los vi juntos… a él y a ti frente a frente, pensé… pensé…

―¿Qué pensaste? ―inquirió Derek, arrugando su entrecejo―. ¿Qué nos echaríamos encima el uno al otro? No somos bestias… al menos yo no lo soy.

―Lo sé… es sólo que… no sé. Además, lo provocaste ―agregó esto último como un reproche, estrechando sus ojos castaños hasta su amigo, que se alzó de hombros.

―No lo veas de esa forma, no fue una provocación… más o menos. Quería que viera que no estabas desprotegida. Él no sabe que yo conozco su historia, ¿lo olvidas? Yo simplemente debo verlo como tu cuñado, nada más. ―Se cruzó de brazos y guiñándole un ojo, agregó: ―Así que despreocúpate, al menos esta noche no sacaré mi juego de cuchillería para usarlo en contra de ese hombre.

Bella lo miró con sus ojos fuera de órbita, como si su amigo chef se hubiera vuelto loco. Derek por su parte, rodó los ojos y extendió sus manos por sobre la barra hasta tomar la de ella, apretándolas suavemente.

―¿Entiendes que es una broma, verdad? No arruinaría el filo de mis implementos de trabajo con ese tipo… quizás usaría una motosierra o…

―¡Derek!

El no pudo evitar carcajearse y ella, un poco contagiada por esa risa tan agradable, se relajó sonriéndole.

―Tomemos ese café mientras me cuentas los pormenores de tu cena.

Entonces Derek fue por la tetera de porcelana con el café caliente que mantenía sobre la lumbrera, mientras ella acercaba el cuenco con azúcar, lista para poner al tanto a su amigo de los detalles de su encuentro con sus padres.

**0**

Pantera en celo, eso era lo que Senna parecía. Se paseaba de un lado a otro sobre sus altos tacones, inquieta, refunfuñando maldiciones, mirando hacia todos lados en aquella casa en penumbras, donde se movía cómodamente como si fuera suya, no siéndolo en realidad. Y es que durante la ausencia de la mosca muerta de Bella Swan, ella había podido ir y venir en aquel lugar, aunque Edward la tratara como un mueble más. De un tiempo a esta parte, la ignoraba y no compartía con ella sus decisiones, ni la cama como antes… o cualquier superficie donde se pudiera follar.

Y ella que pensaba que había dado el golpe de su vida mandando lejos a esa chiquilla, pero por supuesto no se detuvo a pensar que Edward, no se quedaría tan tranquilo y removería cielo y tierra para encontrarla, a pesar de que él insistía que esa _desagradable criatura_ no le importaba. Pero ella sabía que no era así.

Deambuló por la primara planta de la casa, abriendo y cerrando puertas, hasta que llegó finalmente hasta el despacho de Edward, encendiendo la lámpara sobre el escritorio. Se mordió el labio y rodeó la mesa hasta sentarse sobre la silla de cuero que el hombre siempre usaba, fijándose en el sin fin de papales regados frente a ella, sobre el escritorio. Levantó uno que otro papel, dejándolo caer despreocupadamente, moviendo por aquí y por allá solo con el afán de curiosear. Se fijó en una carpeta negra y la abrió sin mucho interés, leyendo algunas líneas, hasta que algo allí llamó profundamente su atención. Se incorporó y releyó atentamente el nombre de la persona sobre la que allí había un informe.

―¿Derek? ―susurró totalmente sorprendida, leyendo la detallada reseña que había sobre el hombre. ¿Por qué Edward iba a querer un informe suyo? Se preguntaba Senna, leyendo algunas cosas que ya sabía de ese hombre por quien en el pasado hubiera estado dispuesta a todo, su primer gran amor.

Pasó una y otra hoja buscando algo, un indicio del por qué esa carpeta estaba ahí… cuando hasta el final se topó con cuatro fotos. En dos de ellas, Derek se veía solo, saliendo de un restaurante y metiéndose a un coche. Senna mordió su labio al ver lo bien que los años había tratado a aquel hombre, que a leguas se notaba expelía sensualidad. Se concentró en la foto donde se le veía caminando, tan sexy, recordando como ella había perdido su virginidad con él, que en ese entonces sólo tenía dieciséis años, igual que ella.

Recordó cómo le rogó a su hermano Emmett que la llevara a la fiesta donde Derek también iría, tan solo para tener la posibilidad de socializar con él, de acercársele, pues cuando el ahora chef iba de visita a casa, simplemente la ignoraba. Y era lógico, pues era la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero ella sentía que a veces él la miraba… y lo comprobó en esa fiesta, cuando ella tuvo la iniciativa de acercarse a él, quien al parecer había ido casi a la fuerza a esa fiesta, invitándolo a pasear por el jardín para hablar de películas y música.

Nunca iba a olvidar esa noche, en esa fiesta que a ninguno de los dos les interesaba, esa fiesta donde por primera vez hablaron y en donde por primera vez se besaron… siendo ella la que tomó la iniciativa, debe reconocer.

Fueron casi dos años de "noviazgo"… hasta que a ella se le ocurrió que el antiguo club de sexo del cual Esmerald Cullen era la dueña sería una buena opción para distraerse. Allí perdió a Derek, y se perdió a ella misma cuando conoció a Edward Cullen.

Inspiró profundo, quitando la foto de su vista, apartando esos recuerdos, tomando otra foto que la dejó pasmada. ¡¿Qué mierda hacía la mosca muerta con Derek?! ¡¿Por qué jodida razón él la estaba abrazando?! Se preguntó profundamente indignada, dejando la foto a un lado y levantándola cuarta imagen donde se le veía a él tomarle la cara con su frente pegada a la de esa _chiquilla de mierda._

Tiró la foto dentro de la carpeta y la cerró de golpe, levantándose a continuación, caminando otra vez de aquí para allá por el despacho. No era posible… no era posible que esa_ pendeja primero se metiera con Edward y ahora estuviera con Derek…_

―¡Niñita de mierda! ―gritó, botando una silla al empujarla con sus espectaculares tacones Prada en ese arranque de indignación. Caminó hacia la ventana que daba al jardín, cruzándose de brazos. Le importaba una mierda contemplar la vegetación perfectamente diseñada por un experto. Simplemente miró hacia el horizonte, totalmente ofuscada―. Ahora sí me tocaste los cojones, niñita de mierda. Y eso nadie lo hace… juro que me las pagarás. Lo juro.

Salió entonces de casa de Edward cargando con su indignación y la fotografía de Derek y la mosca muerta, guardada en su cartera, metiéndose a su coche y pensando en un buen plan para darle una lección a esa chiquilla y sacarle de una vez por todas del camino.

Eso haría.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME, Y NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, señoritas, aquí estamos con nuestra cita semanal, y como siempre les agradezco con todo mi corazón que me acompañen con vuestra lectura y con sus comentarios. A las chicas que hace poquito se han integrado, pues bienvenidas y a las que siempre me acompañan, pues mi infinito agradecimiento. Espero seguir adelante y no defraudarlas en el camino. **

**A mi super equipo, Gaby Madriz y Maritza Maddox en la edición de los capítulos y a doña Manu de marte con la imágenes y adelantos en el grupo de facebook donde todas son bienvenidas. **

**Y bueno, vamos a ver que nos trae esta aventura para esta semana, espero que les guste. **

**Les dejo un beso y recuerden que nos encontramos cada miércoles por estos lados con la actualización. **

**¡Besotes a todas!**

**Cata!**

**AHORA A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

―Pensé que alguien me estaba jugando una broma cuando me dieron tu recado. ―Ese fue el primer comentario que Senna hizo cuando llegó al encuentro con su cita.

El hombre que la esperaba sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana, miró a la mujer de rasgos afroamericanos de semblante altivo, que lucía prendas de diseñador y joyas a simple vista carísimas, preguntándose dónde había quedado la chica que a la que recordaba, que se vestía sencilla y que más allá de eso, mantenía siempre una actitud graciosa y cándida. La presencia de _esa_Senna frente a él le parecía tan extraña, a pesar que habían crecido juntos, como hermanos que eran.

Emmett entonces inspiró y se levantó sin saber qué hacer, si debía abrazarla y saludarla después de diez años sin verse, aunque él muchas veces la buscó, pero ella simplemente hizo oídos sordos a eso. Por lo que simplemente abrió la silla a su lado, para invitarla a sentarse. Además, la postura de ella no daba pie para realizar ningún tipo de demostración de afecto.

―Quien pensó que le jugaban una broma, fui yo ―admitió mientras se sentaba― cuando tu asistente me confirmó la cita.

―Lo siento, ahora soy una mujer muy ocupada.

―Por supuesto. ―Emmett apartó su taza de café ya vacía, mientras ella se cruzaba de piernas y afirmaba su cartera de cuero negro sobre sus largas piernas.

―Entonces, qué haces aquí, para qué me llamaste… ―quiso saber Senna mientras jugueteaba con sus anillos de oro.

Emmett pensó con tristeza que quizás no había sido su más brillante idea buscar a su hermana, recordando como su amigo Derek había intentado convencerlo de que no se acercara a ella, menos después de saber cómo están las cosas. Pero él se lo prometió a la esposa de su padre, madre de Senna, con quien ella también había cortado todo contacto.

―Senna, ¿tiene que haber un asunto puntual para querer verte? Eres mi hermana, por vida de Dios y siempre soy yo el que trata de acercarse a ti, pero tú simplemente…

―Emmett, no te pongas melodramático ―hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano―. Mejor dime, qué te trae de regreso a este infierno.

Infierno. Esa era una denominación acertada para lo que significaba esa ciudad para Emmett, un infierno. Fue donde perdió a la única mujer a la que había amado con apenas diecisiete años, y fue donde perdió a su hermana a quien adoraba, y que ahora estaba sentada frente a él como una desconocida. Suspiró y dejó pasar esos tristes sentimientos, pues su siempre característico buen humor se esfumaba frente a aquello.

―Negocios.

Senna torció la boca, y aguardó a que el camarero que acababa de llegar a tomar su pedido se esfumara. ¿Negocios, eh?

―Por supuesto, olvidaba que estás a cargo de los negocios del Rey Midas ―comentó Senna, haciendo mención al padre de Emmett. ―Pero seguro no vienes solo, ¿A caso Derek te acompaña?

Emmett bajó los ojos y los posó sobre su taza, preguntándose cómo debería responder a eso. Él sabía de la conexión entre Edward y su hermana por lo que Marcus les contó. Quizás era peligroso que lo supiera, no supo bien por qué, pero por otro lado ¿no era mejor actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible? Se inclinó entonces por lo último.

―Me acompaña, él también tiene asuntos aquí.

― ¿Alguna novia quizás?

―Quien sabe… ―procuró no admitir ni negar nada, pero ya le parecía extraño que ella preguntara. Entonces se arrepintió de no hacerle caso a su amigo, cuando le aconsejo que esperara un poco antes de reunirse con ella―. Mejor por qué no me cuentas qué ha sido de ti en todos estos años. He visto revistas donde apareces como una exitosa mujer de negocios, además de ir colgada de brazos de empresarios… como Edward Cullen.

―No puedo quejarme ―asintió, mirando la perfecta manicura francesa de sus uñas― me ha ido bien. No tengo todo el dinero que tú tienes en tus bolsillos, pero…

— ¿Qué dices, Senna? ―respondió Emmett con fastidio―. Mejor dime, qué…

―No, no, no ―le interrumpió la mujer ―. Mi vida es lo que has visto en los periódicos y en las revistas, ni más ni menos. Mejor cuéntame sobre ti y tu regreso aquí. ¿Fue por negocios, placer? ¿Ya estás casado, con hijos?

Senna lanzaba preguntas una tras de otra, sin darle tiempo a Emmett de inquirir en su vida. No le daba la gana contarle sobre su existencia, ya mucho había tenido que ceder aguantando ese estúpido encuentro, todo para conseguir información. Aunque… no podía reconocer que la primera impresión cuando vio a Emmett hizo que su estómago se retorciera de nervio, y una extraña y no muy recurrente sensación apretó su pecho. Negar que ese hombre la había querido como un verdadero hermano sería mentir, al igual que negarque como él mismo dijo, la había buscado una y otra vez, negándose ella al encuentro que en verdad no se le antojaba, porque traer a colación su vida pasada, sería cuestionarse si en realidad todo lo que había conseguido hasta ese momento valía la pena en relación a lo que había perdido.

Después que oyó sobre hitos en la vida de Emmett, tratando de aparentar interés, Senna preguntó otra vez por Derek, por quien sentía verdadera curiosidad.

―Se graduó de chef en el extranjero, trabajó allí unos cuantos años y regresó, es todo.

― ¿Es todo? ¿Y las mujeres, qué hay de eso?

―Senna, esas cosas de la vida privada de Derek, no las hablaré contigo.

―Alguna vez yo fui parte de la vida privada de Derek…

―Y dejaste de serlo porque así tú lo decidiste.

―Si Derek no me hubiera abandonado, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

― ¿Abandonado, dices? ―hizo Emmett la pregunta, destilando indignación. Afirmó sus manos sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella para susurrar entre dientes―. Creo que has consumido demasiadas drogas, Senna, porque claramente distorsionas la realidad.

― ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? ―Preguntó, levantándose de la silla, dando por finalizado el reencuentro. Se colocó el tirante de su cartera en el hombro y miró a su hermano con desdén cuando este se apresuró en levantarse―. Dile a tu amigo Derek que me gustaría tener… una cita con él. Dile que se comunique conmigo, ya sabes dónde puede hacerlo.

Y sin despedirse, dio media vuelta, sorteando las mesas hasta la salida del café. Emmett se quedó de pie, decepcionado de sí mismo, porque no había podido dirigir el reencuentro con su hermana como él lo hubiese querido. ¡Por vida de Jesús, eran diez años de no verse! Él tendría que haber dado el primer paso… bueno, lo hizo, siempre lo hacía, pero debería haber guardado para si el reproche, no era el momento cuando ella finalmente había accedido a verlo…

Eso fue lo que le dijo a Derek cuando regresó al apartamento. El chef leía unos contratos que estaba a portas de firmar que lo anclarían en la ciudad por tiempo indefinido. Lo mejor de todo es que los dueños del restaurante no habían puesto problemas en que él llevara a uno de sus ayudantes, que en este caso sería Bella, debiendo participar en la entrevista de los demás que trabajarían con é contento por decirlo de una manera, pero ese sentimiento se opacó por la inquietud de los últimos acontecimientos.

―Te lo dije, Emmett, era demasiado apresurado.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―admitió con pesadumbre, despatarrándose en el sofá, suspirando como cansado― pero quería seguir mi instinto.

―Tu instinto está bien perdido, si me lo permites…

Emmett respondió lanzándole un cojín en el rostro a su buen amigo, mientras este se carcajeaba con ganas.

― ¿Y por qué estás de tan buen humor? ―quiso saber Emmett. Derek alzó la comisura derecha de su labio y volvió a concentrarse en los papeles.

―Bella tenía la cita en la universidad y según como imagino las cosas, llegará aquí con buenas noticas. Además, mañana vienen a cenar sus padres, finalmente.

―Finalmente vas a conocer a tus suegros, ¿eh?

El cojín que Emmett le lanzó antes, le fue regresado del mismo modo ante el comentario tan fuera de lugar del empresario ese, que parecía venido de un niño de primaria. Pero no podía esconder lo contento que se encontraba. Hace una semana de la inesperada visita de Edward al apartamento, momento que él sintió temor que Bella pudiera ceder e irse con él, pero no lo hizo. Es más, esa semana el ánimo de Bella fue de menos a más, cuando primero él le contó que ya tenía trabajo como su mano derecha en un excelente restaurante que estaba a portas de su inauguración y que lo tendría a él, como chef en jefe. Estaría aprendiendo directamente en ese lugar y eso le ayudaría en sus estudios universitarios, sobre los que ya había recibido una primera respuesta, la de la entrevista en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

Además, estaban revisando con qué recibir a los padres de ésta cuando vinieran al día siguiente a cenar allí, haciéndole saber Bella lo entusiasmados que estaban de conocerle. Eso hacía sentirse a Derek secretamente bien.

Y por último, cuando Bella y él se quedaban a solas hablando, cocinando o en cualquier otra actividad, él podía adivinar que no le era indiferente. A veces se quedaban mirando en silencio y más de una vez él estuvo a punto de besarla sintiendo que ella era lo que también esperaba, que no pondría trabas…. Pero siempre o sonaba el teléfono, o aparecía Emmett, o cualquier cosas los interrumpía. Pero ya él había decidido ponerse manos a la obra con la conquista. Él era un hombre soltero, libre, que estaba enamorado ―sí, enamorado― de una chica de dieciocho años, soltera también. ¿Qué de malo había que la cortejara?

― ¡Hey, sonrisitas! ―lo llamó Emmett, mirándolo con las cejas alzadas―. ¿Por qué no te la llevas a cenar por ahí, para celebrar?

― ¿A quién?

― ¡Joder, Derek! Pues a Bella…

―Una buena idea, finalmente, Emmett ―concedió Derek, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa de centro y retirándose a su habitación para tomar su celular y hacer una reservación en un buen restaurante.

Mientras tanto, Bella salía por las amplias puertas de la universidad abrazando a su pecho una carpeta de color azul, esbozando una grande y luminosa sonrisa. La cita con el decano de la escuela de cocina había ido mejor de lo que ella imaginaba. Pudo ver la sorpresa del hombre cuando leyó las cartas de recomendación, una firmada por un colega amigo de Emmett a quien conoció en la otrora fiesta de comida, y la otra firmada por Derek, por supuesto.

El encargado en cuestión le dijo que estaba dentro de los plazos admisibles para el ingreso especial, pero debería sortear un par de exámenes para los que tendrías veinte días de preparación. Ella estaba tan emocionada, que incluso sin darse cuenta abrazó al correcto señor, quien se ruborizó un poco por la reacción de la chica.

Sacó de su bolso el Iphone que Emmett y Derek le regalaron aquella mañana, dispuesta a contarles a sus amigos las buenas nuevas. Apenas dos tonos y el chef contestó al otro lado.

_― ¿Bella?_

― ¡Ya está! ―exclamó dichosa, caminando por la vereda hacia la próxima estación de tren subterráneo―. Aceptaron las cartas y me dieron la bibliografía con la que me tengo que preparar para los exámenes.

_― ¡Te lo dije, pequeña! _

―Dios, Derek, tengo tanto, tanto que agradecerte.

_―Me lo agradecerás esta noche cuando salgamos a celebrar, ¿te parece?_

― ¡Sí! Quiero celebrar y pasarlo bien como hace tiempo no lo hago.

Oyó la risa de Derek al otro lado de la línea, concluyendo que él, se sentía tan feliz por su logro. Después de advertirle que llegaría justo para el almuerzo, colgó y se dispuso a llamar a sus padres para darles las buenas nuevas, cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Se giró algo asustada y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes inquisitivos que la miraban. Su sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro y sus relajados músculos se tensaron al instante.

― ¿Por qué vas dando saltitos por la calle, bebé?

Ella hizo un movimiento con el hombro para soltarlo del agarre de Edward, dando un paso atrás, apretando su móvil en la mano, a la vez que aferraba ahora con más fuerza la carpeta a su pecho, como si fuera un escudo.

―Por qué… por qué me estás siguiendo…

Hace una semana, desde el día que la dejó en casa del tipo ese, Derek, la seguía como obseso. Se paraba en su coche en las afueras del apartamento y esperaba a verla. Para su frustración, generalmente Bella salía acompañada no solo de aquel cocinero, también de otro tipejo que no conocía. Había días en que simplemente no la veía y ni siquiera podía hablarle por teléfono, pues apenas hasta ese momento, supo que tenía uno nuevo.

¿Por qué la seguía? Porque quería estar pendiente de cada uno de sus pasos, esa mujer no se le volvería a escapar, antes muerto. Además, Bella era suya, aunque ahora ella lo negara, aunque no viviera con él y aunque se la pasara con el imbécil ese a quien haría desaparecer si era necesario.

Bella era suya, ella lo amaba, y eso para él, bastaba para excusar su delirio de espía que ella despertaba en él.

― ¿Por qué das por hecho que te estoy siguiendo? ―Alzó una mano y delineó con su dedo índice la ceja oscura de su bebé―. Yo solo pasaba por aquí, y quizás hablas de tu deseo por saberte perseguida por mi…

― ¿Sabes qué? ―preguntó, indignada, obligándose a mantener el control y no doblegarse ante ese hombre. Así que irguió su postura y lo miró directo a los ojos―. Allá tú si sigues perdiendo el tiempo, yo ya lo dejé estar…

― ¡Tú no dejaste estar nada! ―La voz hasta ese momento graciosa de Edward, se tornó oscura y amenazante. Volvió a acercársele y la tomó por el antebrazo, acercándola a él―. No me mientas, maldita sea. ¡Por qué maldita razón te cuesta tanto aceptar la jodida realidad, bebé…!

― ¿Y cuál… cuál según tú, es la realidad…?

―Que tú eres mía y que tarde o temprano tienes que dejar esa actitud combativa conmigo, y regresar a mí, porque es donde tienes que estar.

―Pero fíjate que yo no quiero estar contigo… ¡Suéltame! ―tironeó hasta soltarse de la mano de Edward, pero este otra vez la agarró.

―Disfruta tu tiempo con tu amiguito ese, Bella, porque más temprano que tarde volverás a mí ―susurró con sus labios casi pegados a los de ella. Estrechó su mirada e hizo un silencio antes de agregar―. Y dile al chef ese, que no me toque los cojones. Están advertidos.

Y sin más, dejó a Bella temblando en la acera, mientras él se giraba y caminaba calle abajo directo a donde había aparcado su coche. Bella en tanto, cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza, felicitándose un poco pues no había cedido de buenas a primeras ante la demanda de Edward, aunque su piel se erizó y su corazón martilleó pesado cuando lo tuvo en frente, debía de reconocer. Además, saber que él advertía de sus sentimientos por él la ponía en desventaja, desventaja que estaba dispuesta a hacer desaparecer.

_"Porque voy a sacar a Edward Cullen de mi sistema, cueste lo que cueste_" juró, mientras retomaba su camino hacia el tren subterráneo y recordaba que debía llamar a sus padres para darles la buena nueva.

**o**

―No puedo creerlo ―reconoció Bella, mirando hacia todos lados, sentada en una mesa para dos frente a Derek, quien aquella noche la había llevado a degustar de la mano del más famoso chef de la ciudad, quien fuera maestro suyo.

― ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? ―quiso saber Derek, quien no había podido apartar sus ojos de la belleza frente a él. Ella vestía un vestido recto negro con escote redondo y mandas tres cuartos, muy sencillo pero que para él resultó fascinante.

―Estar en un lugar como este y pensar en que quizás, dentro de algunos años, también puedo llegar a tener un local así… ―se alzó de hombros y continuó divagando sus ojos por el elegante ambiente, pero cómodo y acogedor, que por cierto estaba lleno de comensales―. Bueno, quizás me demore unos buenos años llegar a este nivel, pero puedo soñar, ¿no?

―Puedes soñar y puedes hacer tus sueños realidad. Además ―recordó, alzando su dedo índice y tomando su copa de vino, cosa que ella imitó― trabajarás dentro de poco como ayudante de uno de los chefs revelación del último tiempo.

Bella se carcajeó y alzó la copa, chocándola con la de él, que también compartía su alegría con carcajadas.

―Bueno, es un honor, chef revelación.

―Dios, Bella, no sabes lo hermosa que te ves con esa sonrisa en los labios, tan relajada, tan feliz…

―Es que… ―bajó su rostro ruborizada por la galantería de Derek ―me siento relajada y muy contenta, y tú has contribuido bastante en eso. Apareciste tendiéndome una mano en el momento en que más lo necesitaba, y no has pedido nada a cambio… me siento muy en deuda contigo.

―No quiero saber que sientes que tienes una deuda conmigo, Bella, lo hago porque quiero y con mucho gusto. Y no voy a desaparecer a menos que tú me lo pidas. No podría apartarme ahora de ti. Me… me rompería el corazón.

Dejó que Derek tomara sus manos sobre la mesa y las mantuviera allí, acariciándole con los pulgares, mientras la miraba como si a través de los ojos él le quisiera decir todo lo que llevaba atragantado en su pecho. Es que era una mirada tan limpia, cristalina, que sus sentimientos no podían ser escondidos pues esos zafiros declamaban claramente sus sentimientos, sentimientos que ella tenía miedo a que él expusiera abiertamente con palabras, pues no sabría cómo reaccionar.

Hablaron de la cena con la que esperarían al día siguiente a los padres de la chica, y coincidieron que ya que el padre de ella gustaba de los productos del mar, prepararían todo en base a pescados y mariscos, asegurando Derek que don Charlie y doña Renée saldrían levitando de ahí.

Además, tocaron un montón de temas mientras ella degustaba el mejor _filet mignon _que había probado en su vida, haciendo planes incluso de regresar al pequeño pueblo donde se conocieron para visitar a Ester, Eloy y la demás gente del restaurante.

―Será genial volver a verlo ―comentó ella ―realmente los extraño mucho, sobre todo a Ester y a Eloy.

―Son una pareja increíble ―recordó Derek con alegría― me dio mucho gusto conocerlos.

― ¿Y a tu padre, no lo extrañas? ―quiso saber ella, mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre el plato casi vacío. Él suspiró y bebió de su copa de vino.

―Claro que lo extraño, pero ahora lo tengo más cerca que antes, al menos en cualquier momento puedo ir y visitarlo.

―Y… sobre Alice, ¿has tenido noticias?

―Al menos día por medio llama a Emmett o a mí ―le contó― y tiene la idea de venir también pero no nos ha dicho cuándo.

Derek quiso mantener oculto el hecho de que Alice tenía la idea de presentarse ante Edward finalmente. No era el momento ni era un tema que ellos debían tratar, además seguro con mencionar eso el ánimo de Bella decaería.

― ¿Ella y tú son buenos amigos? ―preguntó ella, mirando su plato. No quería sonar entrometida ni nada que se le pareciera, aun así Derek no pudo evitar sonreír.

―La ayudamos a escapar antes que la degradación del mundo que la envolvía, la devorara. Ella dice que estará agradecida por el resto de su vida…

―Entonces eres especialista en rescatar almas perdidas, o algo así ―comentó, jugueteando con el mantel de lino.

―Por qué lo dices… ―quiso saber Derek. Ella se mordió su labio pintado de rosa antes de responder.

―Porque de una u otra forma, a mí también me rescataste.

―Quizás nos rescatamos mutuamente.

―Yo no te rescaté de nada ―murmuró, bajando su cara por la intensidad de la mirada zafiro de Derek, quien se apresuró a buscar su mano sobre la mesa y tomarla entre las suyas. Necesitaba su contacto y no respondió hasta que ella alzó la vista de regreso a sus ojos.

―Sí que lo hiciste ―susurró, pero ella se negaba a creer eso, por lo que arrugó su frente y negó con la cabeza.

―Cómo puedes decir que te rescaté, cuando por mi culpa…

―Por tu culpa nada, Bella ―la interrumpió con rapidez ―. Mira, mejor no nos desviemos hacia allí, hemos pasado una noche estupenda y no quisiera arruinarla. Simplemente agradezcamos que nos encontráramos, es todo.

―Salud por eso ―alzando su copa casi vacía Bella proclamó, seguida por Derek quien no demoró en seguirla.

Más tarde, mientras caminaban hacia el aparcamiento ya finalizada la cena, Bella se abrazaba pensando en la encantadora noche que había pasado junto a Derek. El encuentro de aquel día con Edward no había logrado opacar esa cita y pensó que teniendo tan claras sus metas, concentrándose en ellas y rodeándose de la gente correcta, iba a poder salir adelante y dejar su etapa de _affaire_ con Edward atrás, sintiéndose confiada ante la expectativa.

Derek a su lado, desvió la mirada hacia ella, sonriendo cuando la vio con la comisura de sus labios alzadas, mirando las estrellas. Entonces admitiendo que él había contribuido un poco a esa sonrisa, la abrazó por los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo, haciendo fricción en una de sus brazos. Ella no se tensó ni intentó apartarse, simplemente dejó abrazarse por los brazos y el calor que él le ofrecía.

―Muchas gracias Derek…

―Bella, estoy un poco cansado de que siempre me estés dando las gracias, porque no se la merecen.

―De todas formas ―esperó que él le abriera la puerta del copiloto pues ya habían llegado hasta el coche que Emmett les facilitó― gracias, por todo.

—De nada, de nada ―agitó la cabeza pero siempre con la sonrisa en sus labios―. Ahora será mejor que entres y comencemos a movernos.

― ¿Lo dices por Emmett, verdad? ―preguntó y él asintió, rodeando el coche hasta subirse tras el volante ―para que nos pasara su coche nuevo, debimos haberlo pillado volando bajo. Ahora mismo debe estar pegado en la ventana.

―Pues no lo hagamos sufrir más.

El viaje de regreso fue hecho en un como silencio, mientras ambos escuchaban la música que salía de la radioemisora que Emmett, había programado, siendo Miles Davis, el rey del blues, envolvía el ambiente mientras su trompeta hacía maravillas. De tanto en tanto la pareja se miraba de reojo y sonreía por nada, sintiéndose el hombre en realidad, como un chiquillo de quince años, planeando en su cabeza como cortejar a la chica de al lado.

Subieron por el ascensor luego de dejar el coche en el lugar predispuesto, muy relajados, riéndose de una anécdota que Derek recordó y que lo involucraba a él y a su amigo Emmett, por supuesto. Cuando abrieron la puerta principal, caminaron directo a la sala, aun carcajeándose por la historia, cuando se encontraron con Emmett sentado en un sofá en compañía de una chica a quien Derek al menos no esperaba ver tan pronto.

― ¡Alice! ―dijo, un poco sorprendido―. Cuándo llegaste ―le preguntó, acercándosele, a la vez que ella se levantaba y se colgaba de su cuello. Automáticamente, Emmett miró a Bella, quien había bajado su cabeza un poco avergonzada, y miraba atentamente la punta de sus zapatos. Se levantó él también y se acercó a la chica, rodeándole con el brazo por los hombros.

― ¿Cómo lo pasaron, pequeña?

―Fue muy entretenido, lo pasamos muy bien, Emmett, aunque podrías haber venido también.

―No estoy para tríos, Bella.

―Muy graciosos ―le reclamó ella, bromeando por supuesto, a la vez que golpeaba su duro abdomen col codo―. Uhm… creo que iré directo a la recamara, seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar.

―No antes que las presentemos formalmente ―le dijo, acercándola hacia donde Alice mantenía en cautiverio a Derek entre sus menudos brazos, diciéndole lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Bella no supo bien por qué deseaba salir corriendo de allí, quizás por el hecho de saber a esa chica hermana de Edward, o por verla en esa postura tan cómoda e íntima con Derek.

―Alice, pequeña ―finalmente logró Derek soltarse del agarra de su amiga, tomándola por los hombros y girándola hacia quedar frente a Bella, quien seguía rodeada por el brazo de Emmett― quiero que conozcas a Bella, ella es amiga nuestra y está viviendo aquí con nosotros.

Bella pudo ver que sin disimulo, la chica de corto cabello negro le dio una pasada desde los pies a la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa que a toda vista parecía forzada. Ella tragó grueso y se agarró las manos, retorciéndose los dedos como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nerviosa, y es que no puedo evitar ver en esos ojos un brillo misterioso que a ella le parecía tan familiar…

_"Por supuesto, es hermana de Edward…"_

―Ho-hola Alice, es… es bueno conocerte… y se bienvenida.

―Gracias. ―Sin más, se giró de regreso hacia Derek―. Necesito hablar contigo en privado.

―Ejem… bueno, me voy a mi cuarto. Buenas noches ―dijo Bella y caminó hacia el pasillo. Emmett alzó sus cejas hacia Derek y se apresuró a seguir a Bella al dormitorio. Cuando la chica recién llegada y el chef quedaron solos, este se apartó y se sentó en el sofá individual, dejando espacio entre ambos.

―No me gustó tu actitud con Bella ―con voz seria hizo saber su desacuerdo, mientras miraba las maletas que habían a un lado, concluyendo que ella se quedaría allí con ellos.

_"Y por qué maldita razón Emmett no me llamó para informarme…"_

Alice suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá frente a Derek.

― ¿Esa es la amiga de Edward, verdad? ¿Y por qué la tienen aquí cuando se supone…?

―Alice, ella está aquí porque yo la invité a quedarse, y como ya sabes, no te debo ninguna explicación, así que ahórrate el tiempo y deja de preguntar, ¿vale?

―Entonces supongo que si ella está aquí, yo tendré que ir a quedarme en un jodido hotel, y tú sabes cómo odio los hoteles.

―No he dicho eso ―respondió mordaz, llevando sus dedos hasta la sien para masajearlas, pues un inminente dolor de cabeza estaba formándose.

―Emmett me dijo que la habías invitado a cenar, ¿era una cita o algo…?

―Alice, que es lo que te acabo de decir.

―Perdona, solo es curiosidad ―se reincorporó y dio un golpe con la palma de sus manos sobre sus muslos―. ¡Y estoy preocupada! Si ella es algo de Edward, él no te dejará tranquilo, ¿Por qué ella fue su amante, verdad?

―Es suficiente. ―Derek se puso de pie, y maldiciendo por dentro dio dos pasos para ir hasta su recamara, pero la menuda chica se interpuso de un salto en su camino, deteniéndolo.

―Perdona, perdóname Derek… es que estoy nerviosa, ¿no lo ves? ―suspiró y tomó las manos cálidas de su amigo―. No sé cómo van a salir las cosas en adelante, y pues necesito tu apoyo… Emmett y tú son mis únicos amigos.

―Tienes nuestro apoyo, siempre, pero eso no te da pie para comportarte como lo has hecho ahora.

―Lo siento, de verdad.

―Mira, puedes quedarte aquí mientras demoras en encontrar algo ―indicó, para desviar el tema y para dejar en claro que su estadía sería por un corto tiempo―. Mientras, puedes tomar mi habitación, yo me moveré al dormitorio de Emmett. Debes estar cansada por el viaje, ya mañana tendremos tiempo de conversar de lo demás, ¿vale?

―Vale… y lo siento, de veras.

―Dame un momento para sacar mis cosas del cuarto, quédate aquí ―entonces se hizo a un lado y caminó hacia el pasillo que daba a las recamaras, sin detenerse frente a la puerta de su habitación, sino yendo una más allá, la que golpeó para enseguida abrir lentamente, asomando su cabeza. Vio a Bella sentada sobre la cama con sus piernas cruzadas y un cojín sobre estas, con vestigios de una sonrisa mientras hablaba quizás de qué cosa con Emmett.

― ¿Interrumpo?

―Claro que no ―dijo ella, mientras le invitaba ha pasado moviendo su mano.

―Emmett ―le habló Derek a su amigo― voy a tener que dormir en tu recamara, para dejarle la mía a Alice…

―Oh, no harás eso ―rebatió Emmett, poniéndose de pie ―tu dormitorio es una jodida cueva de león. Le pasaré la mía que está ordenada, así que iré allá y la instalaré.

―Como quieras, muchacho ―asintió Derek, rodando los ojos y dejando que su amigo saliera. Este antes de hacerlo, se detuvo en la puerta, y miró a Bella.

―A mediodía tenemos una cita tú y yo, _madeimoselle_

― ¿Cita, eh? ―preguntó Derek cuando Emmett desapareció de la habitación. Bella soltó una risita y torció su cabeza.

―Le conté sobre el menú para la cena de mañana, y quedó en llevarme a un mercado gourmet para comprar lo necesario, y después me llevará a almorzar a la bahía…

―No sé si esté muy de acuerdo en esos planes entre Emmett y tú, además soy el chef en jefe, también debería ir a por esas compras…

―Contábamos contigo, aunque quizás quieras quedarte con Alice…

―Sobre ella ―interrumpió Derek, buscando las manos de bella, las que envolvió entre las suyas ―. No quiero que te sientas incomoda con ella aquí. Suele ser un poco… quisquillosa a la hora de conocer gente nueva, por todo lo que la rodea, pero es una buena chica.

―Está bien, no te preocupes.

―Bueno, ahora te dejo descansar. Yo también me iré a dormir ―dijo él, poniéndose de pie―. ¿Necesitas algo?

―No, nada. Me meteré a la cama ahora.

―Bien pues ―se inclinó entonces y dejó un beso largo sobre la frente lisa de Bella, poniendo sus manos en ambas mejillas― fue una velada encantadora, que espero repetir a menudo contigo.

―Para mí también lo fue, Derek.

Él suspiro, acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonrió encantado, sonrisa similar a la que ella tenía en sus labios, hasta que él le dio las buenas noches y salió de la habitación. Enseguida se hizo hacia atrás, cayendo de espalda sobre la cama, mirando fijo hacia el techo del dormitorio, con ambas manos sobre su pecho, algo cansada, pero muy contenta por cómo habían salido las cosas durante ese día, a pesar de la intromisión algo extraña de los hermanos Cullen de aquel día.

―Pero no lograran opacar lo que he conseguido… ―susurró para sí mismo, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y recordaba los hitos que la hicieron feliz aquel día.

A la mañana siguiente, Derek y Emmett desayunaban en la isla de la cocina en compañía de Bella, cuando Alice apareció frente a ellos.

― ¡Buenos días, Alice! ―la saludó alegremente Emmett, alzando su humeante taza de café hacia ella―. ¿Nos acompañas a desayunar?

―No, Emmett ―dijo, mirando a Derek, que revisaba algo en su celular―. Debo hacer una visita hoy.

Derek automáticamente alzó su vista hacia ella, en tanto Bella se atragantó con el café, comenzando a toser. Cuando Emmett la vio con esa sonrisa irónica en el rostro, supo que había dicho aquello solo para llamar la atención de Derek, consiguiéndolo.

― ¡Joder, Alice! ―exclamó Emmett enojado―. ¿A qué viene ese tipo de comentario? ¿Crees que vamos a tragarnos el hecho de que de buenas a primeras vas a ir a visitar a tu hermano?

Alice lo miró con ojos de falsa inocencia, alzándose de hombros.

―Yo no he dicho eso, simplemente haré una visita a una vieja amiga. Además… ―miró entonces a Bella, que se había quedado estupefacta mirándola directamente―. Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie aquí, ¿cómo crees que me recibirá?

―Por… ¿por qué me preguntas eso…?

―Ignórala, Bella. ―Con brusquedad, dejó la taza sobre la encimera y agarrando su teléfono salió en dirección a su recamara. Bella hizo lo mismo, pero con movimientos más lentos, ligeros. Entonces Emmett y Alice se quedaron a solas en la cocina.

―Estás consiguiendo hartar a Derek, Alice ―dijo él, llevando su taza hasta el fregadero―. No sé qué pretendes con esa actitud.

―Esa niñita me da mala espina ―admitió, sentándose sobre un taburete― esa… imagen de pobrecita no me convence…

― ¿Imagen de pobrecita? ―preguntó él, desconcertado―. No la conoces, no sabes lo que ella ha tenido que pasar, y como se ha enfrentado a las dificultades. De pobrecita no tiene nada.

―Como sea ―sacó de la cartera que llevaba cruzada al torso un espejo, revisándose su maquillaje antes de salir―. Voy a visitar a una amiga, y no volveré hasta la tarde… y por cierto, no me voy a reunir con Edward sin decírselos primero, no creas que soy desleal. Además, nunca los vincularé conmigo y sobre lo que ocurrió hace años.

―Te lo agradezco, pero aun así, no es forma de comportarte.

―Lo siento. Esta noche me disculparé con Derek…

―Le debes no solo a Derek una disculpa ―intervino Emmett―. Por cierto, los padres de Bella vienen a cenar esta noche, así que si vas a estar aquí con esa actitud, será mejor que llegues bien entrada la noche, ¿estamos?

Alice rodó los ojos y tras guardar el espejo, se bajó del asiento y le lanzó un beso con la mano a su amigo, antes de retirarse.

―Joder con esta mujer… ―hablaba consigo mismo, mientras lavaba la loza que estaba sucia― ni que tuviera la edad de Bella… si hasta ella se comporta con más madurez…

En su habitación, Bella estaba frente al armario donde su ropa estaba colgada, mirando qué ponerse. Aunque en realidad, su concentración no estaba en ello, sino en el altercado de momentos atrás. Alice no disimulaba su reticencia con ella y eso la incomodaba… y la asustaba un poco. Era hermana de Edward, y más temprano que tarde ella se presentaría ante él, y quien sabe si era capaz de usar a eso en contra suya, o en contra de Derek, porque era de tontos no percatarse que Alice sentía algo más que simple agradecimientos hacia su amigo Derek.

_"Quizás sea mejor que me vaya…"_ pensó, arrugando su frente. Bufó entonces y se sentó a los pies de la cama que seguía desecha, deseando volver a meterse en esta. Jugueteó con las motitas que se pegaban a su pantalón de dormir a cuadros, pensando en qué era lo mejor no solo para ella, sino para los demás. Así la encontró Derek cuando entró al dormitorio.

― ¿En qué estás pensando, eh? ―preguntó, sentándose a los pies de la cama junto a ella―. ¿Supongo que no le estarás dando vuelta a la actitud de Alice, verdad?

―No le caigo bien, Derek ―dijo, alzándose de hombros― y presumo por lo que me dijo, que sabe que yo y Edward…

―Nos oyó en una conversación hace un tiempo a Emmett y a mí. Perdona…

―No, ahora mismo da igual. Yo solo quiero que las cosas alrededor tuyo y de Emmett estén tranquilas, sobre todo ahora que ella está aquí. No quiero que los perjudique.

― ¿Por qué dices que nos puede perjudicar?

―Qué se yo… ―bajó el rostro, negando con la cabeza, sin admitir en voz alta sobre sus miedos. Derek sin embargo pudo intuirlo, pensando que Alice nunca haría nada para dañarlos.

―Mira, la conozco y sé que se relajará cuando todo esto pase ―se giró y obligó a Bella a mirarlo, levantándose el rostro con ambas manos. Su cabello rojo estaba tomado en una moña desordenada y su rostro carente de maquillaje la hacía ver más niña de lo que en realidad era, y eso a él le encantaba―. Necesito que me prometas que te quedarás aquí, y que no te verás obligada a irte porque veas en Alice una mala actitud. Esta es tu casa, ¿entendido? La visita aquí es ella, así que debe atenerse a las reglas que tenemos, y entre esas reglas de convivencias están la de no molestarte.

―Te tomas demasiadas molestias por mí, Derek. ―Y como si nada, Bella se acercó a él y lo rodeó por los hombros, descansando su cabeza allí. Derek no demoró en devolverle el abrazo, sintiéndose increíblemente cómodo, y pensando que podría estar abrazado a ella por tiempo indefinido…

_"Derek, pareces un adolecente enamorado…"_ se auto reprendió, pero sin apartarse.

―No son molestias ―giró su cara y besó la cabeza de la chica, obligándose a apartarse un poco―. Ahora, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo. Yo voy saliendo a una reunión con los dueños del restaurante y me reuniré con Emmett y contigo a medio día. Deben mandarme un mensaje para saber dónde estás.

― ¡Entendido jefe! ―respondió ella con entusiasmo.

―Así me gusta ―Se puso de pie, y cerró la cremallera de su chaqueta negra, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de esta―. Recuerda que tus padres vienen esta noche, debes llamarlos y preguntarles si quieren que vayamos por ellos o llegaran por cuenta propia hasta aquí.

―Vale, vale ―se levantó de un salto, empujando a Derek hacia la puerta― seguro se te hace tarde, y te prometo que no olvidaré nada. Ahora vete, no queremos que contraten a otro chef…

― ¡¿Estás loca?! ―preguntó con falsa socarronería, elevando una ceja―. Soy el chef revelación, y me ganaré tantas estrellas preparando platillos que me contratarán para iluminar el árbol de navidad de Time Square

― ¡Oh, eres un presumido! ―Exclamó la chica entre risas, empujándolo fuera del dormitorio.

Cuando el chef apareció en la sala, una radiante sonrisa adornaba su rostro, siendo esto motivo de burla por parte de Emmett.

― ¿Qué traes con esa sonrisita? ¿A caso Bella ya te dio el sí…?

Un cojín del sofá que Derek tenía justo a lado, voló en dirección al burlista amigo suyo, justo a su rostro, en respuesta a su pregunta. Era la forma que ambos amigos tenían de conversar.

Los tres amigos hicieron todo según lo planeado: Derek se reunió con ellos en un mercado de productos alimenticios muy exclusivo al que Emmett había llevado a Bella, comprando todo lo necesario para la cena Después se fueron a comer los tres a unos restaurantes en la costa de ciudad, para regresar más tarde al apartamento y ponerse manos a la obra.

Bella había llamado a sus padres para avisarles que todo estaría listo para recibirlos, quedando ellos en llegar hasta el lugar gracias a la dirección que Bella les dio. Ayudó en lo que pudo a su amigo quien estaba preparando la cena, mientras Emmett preparaba la mesa del comedor como si visitas ilustres, fueran a llegar allí.

―Todo huele delicioso ―indicó Bella, apareciendo en la cocina después que Derek la mandara a tomar una ducha y prepararse. Se había puesto un sencillo vestido azul marino y su pelo iba tomado en una pequeña coleta atada a la nuca.

―Según Emmett, todo sabe muy bien ―dijo, cubriendo la sartén y bajando la llama de la cocina para mantener su preparación con la cocción indicada―. Ahora, es mi turno de tomar una ducha rápida. Vigila que Emmett no venga por aquí o comenzará a engullirse todo, ¿vale?

―Lo vigilaré.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, el portero llamó por el interfono anunciando al matrimonio que había llegado para visitarlos. Emmett se apresuró en indicarle que los hiciera subir, mientras daba un vistazo a que todo estuviera en orden. Fue él quien los recibió en la puerta, desplegando toda su cordialidad ante ellos.

―Sean bienvenidos ―les dijo al hacerlos pasar. Bella apareció entonces y corrió a abrazar a sus padres.

― ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron! Por cierto, él es Emmett. ―El aludido extendió su mano primero hacia Renée, que miraba alucinada el entorno tan moderno y elegante del piso donde ahora vivía su hija, saludando enseguida a Charlie, que no se esperaba que su hija viviera en aquel lugar. Claramente estaba en un buen sitio, y no pasando penurias como temió. Sólo esperaba ir vestido acorde con lo que tenían preparado, mirando el atuendo de Emmett, que llevaba un pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa blanca, muy parecido al atuendo que él llevaba, salvo la chaqueta azul marino de vestir que cubría la camisa, aunque su esposa se sí había esmerado más con aquel vestido de cóctel rojo sangre y sus tacones negros de charol.

―Trajimos este vino para la cena ―le dijo Charlie a Emmett, entregándole una botella de un muy buen vino―. Edward nos lo recomendó.

Emmett y Bella se miraron, pero no dejaron que la mención de ese hombre arruinara la velada.

―Es un excelente vino, será ideal para lo que el chef ha preparado.

Pasaron a la sala, donde se les unió Derek, saludando cordialmente a los padres de Bella, contándoles lo mucho que ella les había hablado. Y así comenzó la velada: conversaciones ligeras y amenas relajaron el ambiente, sintiéndose los invitados cada vez más a gusto en el lugar, y encantados de los chicos que vivían con su hija, que parecía, la querían mucho.

―Pero Bella nos habló de otra chica que vivía con ustedes…

―Ah, sí. Alice ha estado fuera todo el día y no estamos seguro de que llegue…―se apresuró en responder Emmett a la pregunta de Renée, agregando en forma de cuchicheo ―pero de ya les digo que ella es media extraña, así que no se preocupen si aparece y sale con sus cosas raras.

Bella agradeció que él dijera aquello de forma tan liviana, poniendo a sus padres en sobreaviso si ella aparecía con su carácter tan extraño, por decirlo de alguna forma.

― ¿Tienes más de esto? ―preguntó Charlie a Derek, extendiendo su copa vacía del aperitivo que el chef les había servido― Está delicioso…

―Cuida tu cuota etílica, Charlie ―lo regañó su esposa, haciendo que los demás se rieran. Sin embargo, Derek no demoró en llenar la copa para él y entregarse con el licor en base a Campari y jugo de naranja.

Derek y Emmett les contaron a los padres de Bella lo que hacían y cómo es que habían conocido a su hija, adornando un poco la historia. Derek, les contó que ella había trabajado en el restaurante de su familia, y que él mismo insistió en que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de estudiar cocina, que era algo que ella hacía instintivamente bien, a pesar de no tener estudios.

―Creo que va a ser una excelente cocinera ―se aventuró a decir Derek, mirando con orgullo a Bella que con una sonrisa le agradecía aquellas palabras.

Durante la cena, ni Renée ni Charlie dejaron de elogiar las manos de Derek, que había preparado la cena en base a pescados y mariscos, algo que al padre de Bella le gustaba mucho.

―Creo que podría comer todos los días de mi vida platillos como este… ―dijo Charlie, degustando el platillo de fondo.

―Bueno, dentro de poco comenzaré a trabajar en un restaurante y habrá platillos como este para que vayan a comer.

― ¿Es cierto que Bella trabajará contigo en ese lugar, Derek? ―Preguntó Renée.

― Es así, en la medida que no interfiera con sus estudios. Además, tendrá mucho camino adelantado, y sus maestros reconocerán eso, la ayudará sin duda en la destreza.

―La práctica hace al maestro, dicen ―indicó Emmett, chocando su copa de vino blanco con la de Bella, quien no podía estar más feliz al ver a su padres totalmente relajados y contentos, no solo de saber dónde estaba ella ahora viviendo, sino por la gente que la rodeaba y por los planes que tenía.

Fueron tres horas de amena charla y excelente comida, no solo para las visitas sino también para los dueños de casa, que agradecieron la visita e hicieron prometerles que irían allí a menudo, tantas veces como ellos quisieran.

―Les agradezco que sean tan buenos amigos con mi Bella ―Dijo Charlie ya a la hora de la despedida, abrazando a su hija―. No puedo negar que tenía miedo de saber con quienes vivía, y dónde, pero me voy muy tranquilo de que esté con ustedes.

―Cuidamos de su hija, Charlie, es como nuestra hermanita pequeña ―indicó Emmett, dándole un codazo en el brazo a su amigo antes de preguntarle— ¿Verdad, Derek?

―Claro, Emmett.

―Bueno, y está de más decir que ahora son ustedes los que nos deben una visita ―dijo Renée, abrochándose los botones de su chaqueta roja―. Esperamos tenerlos en casa muy pronto, para que conozcan a nuestro nietecito.

Emmett asintió sonriendo, al igual que Derek, quien pensó en la sorpresa que sería para los padres de Bella si supieran que él ya tenía el gusto de conocer al pequeño, a quien meses atrás se acostumbró a ver a menudo.

Charlie y Renée se retiraron, agradeciendo una y otra vez la hospitalidad, pidiéndole a Bella que no dejara de visitarlos. Ella prometió ir a verlos al día siguiente para saber a ciencia cierta la percepción de sus padres, que a simple vista fue mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

― ¡Todo salió increíble! ―exclamó ella cuando Emmett la tomó y la hizo girar sobre sus pies. Derek se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía al ver tan contenta a Bella, alegrándose él también pues las cosas no podrían haber salido mejor.

―Bueno, no quiero aguarles la celebración ―interrumpió Derek― pero hay un montón de loza que meter al lavavajillas y…

―Oh, ¿y no podemos dejarlo para mañana? ―protestó Emmett―. Hay media botella de vino que aun quedó en la botella y no podemos desperdiciarla.

―Emmett, ya has bebido bastante ―apuntó Bella―. Además mañana no se nos antojará ordenar, mejor dejamos todo ordenado ahora.

A Emmett no le quedó de otra que seguir las instrucciones del chef en jefe y comenzar con las labores de limpieza, pensando en que sería una buena idea contratar a alguien que se encargara de esos quehaceres.

_"¡¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?!" Se auto reprendió cuando levantaba los platos sucios de la mesa. _

Una hora tardaron en dejarlo todo impecable, ya marcando el reloj pasadas las once de la noche. Emmett extendió sus brazos al cielo y estiró sus músculos, bostezando en el proceso.

―Voy a dormir como un bebé ―señaló, y Derek rodó los ojos.

―Roncas como un oso, Emmett…

― ¡Claro que no! ―Bostezó otra vez―. Bueno, esta alma cansada se retira. Hasta mañana.

―Adiós, Emmett ―se despidió Bella, sentada sobre el taburete, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, algo cansada por las actividades y las emociones del día.

Derek en tanto se acercó a ella, quedando justo en frente, ensimismado en los rasgos hermosos de la chica. Le parecía casi irrisorio que una niña de dieciocho años lo tuviera sitiado como ella lo tenía, enamorado al punto de direccionar los hechos de su vida para acompañarla y cuidarla. ¿Existiría una posibilidad para ellos? Pensó, extendiendo su mano hasta el rostro de la chica, abarcando su mejilla y haciendo que ella se inclinara hacia su toque, como disfrutándolo. La textura de su piel era tan suave, tersa, tan tibia…

Desvió entonces su dedo pulgar hacia los labios de ella, acariciándolos lentamente, mordiendo el suyo propio por el deseo imperioso de probarlos de una vez por todas.

_"No hay motivo para que sigas reprimiéndote"_ se animó, inclinándose poco a poco hacia adelante, elevando si otra mano y tomando el rostro de Bella por ambos lados, siempre con sus ojos azueles profundos e intensos sobre los de ella, que no advertían aversión ni reticencia alguna a la cercanía de Derek, muy por el contrario.

Ella sentía su corazón galopar como un caballo en plena carrera, y los dedos de sus pies estaban entrelazados unos con otros. Sentía las hormigas corriéndole por la piel de los puros nervios y la anticipación, como cuando era una adolecente, o sea no hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero siempre con sus ojos fijos, anclados en los del hombre que ahora casi rozaba la punta de su nariz con la suya.

―Te voy a besar, Bella ―susurró él, a lo que ella simplemente asintió, hipnotizada. Algo dentro de ella quería de una vez por todas, saber que sentiría al unir los labios suyos con los de Derek y así poder…

Hasta ahí llegaron sus reflexiones, cuando por insistió cerró los ojos cuando finalmente sus labios fueron sellados por los fuertes labios del chef, que apretó con seguridad, moviendo una de sus manos hasta su nuca. Ella buscó aire y abrió su boca, recorriéndola un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna vertebral cuando la lengua sedosa de él chocó con la suya y revoloteó en una danza de iniciación.

Otra vez, su instinto se apresuró a tomar la iniciativa, haciendo que la chica, perdida en las sensaciones de ese beso, rodeara a Derek por los hombros y se pegara a él, olvidándose de todo lo demás, porque ese beso era el más dulce que ella había recibido nunca, como dedicado a ella, hecho para ella, logrando hacer a un lado sus preocupaciones, sus incertidumbres, su pasado, su futuro, solo concentrándose en ese presente que la engulló ferozmente, sin ella poner resistencia, pues las sensaciones aquella le encantaban.

"_Por Dios, esto es de otro planeta_" balbuceo su inconciencia, dejándose envolver por ese beso que no quería que acabara, pues había logrado abstraerla de todo, incluso de su tormento omnisciente que llevaba nombre de hombre, que ni siquiera se atrevió a traer a colación.

Se besaron varias veces, besos arrolladores y otros como roces suaves, pero siempre en silencio, como si las palabras fueran a mancillar el instante, teniendo miedo ambos de arruinar el momento.

_"¿Qué pasaría ahora entre ellos de ahora en adelante?"_ era la pregunta que ambos se hacían en silencio, la que solo tendría respuesta a partir del día siguiente, cuando se volvieran a ver después de la noche de descanso, cuando pusieran sus mentes a correr pensando en qué tan bueno o qué tan malo era esas sensaciones que los envolvía a ambos, las que a partir de ahora no podían ignorar.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME, Y NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lindas niñas, ya estoy aquí. Como cada semana, muchas gracias por vuestra compañía y por vuestros comentarios bienintencionados que me estimulan como siempre a seguir con esta locura. Les agradezco que sigan conmigo.**

**A mi super equipo, Gaby Madriz y Maritza Maddox en la edición de los capítulos y a doña Manu de Marte en los adelantos del grupo, banner y todas esas bellezas que ella hace. Son las mejores, nenas ;-)**

**Gracias a todas y nos vemos la próxima semana. Besotes a todas.**

**Cata!**

**AHORA A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

Derek apareció en la cocina, vestido con sus pantalones negros y la camiseta blanca que usaba para dormir. Se despertó sobresaltado como si algún mal sueño lo hubiera empujado a salir de la inconciencia, aunque no recuerda que haya sido eso. La cuestión es que durmió hasta mucho más tarde de lo habitual, saltando como resorte de la cama improvisada de su ―pues Emmett se apropió de la suya―, cuando vio que eran ya pasadas las once de la mañana. Al atravesar el pasillo, se detuvo justo en la puerta del cuarto de Bella, poniendo la mano sobre el pomo de esta con la intención de verla, pero enseguida se retractó, caminando directo hasta la cocina con la esperanza de verla allí, pero en vez de encontrársela, vio a Emmett y a Alice hablando mientras bebían café.

―Bue-buenos días ―murmuró, acercándose a la alacena y sacando un tazón para llenarlo de la humeante bebida, pues necesitaba cafeína para afrontar el día y digerir algunas cosas de la pasada noche.

―Derek, hombre, que fue eso de que se pegaran las sábanas, no es propio de ti ―comentó Emmett con su tan característico tono de broma, alzando sus cejas negras sinuosamente.

―Sólo tenía sueño ―comentó, alzando sus hombros despreocupadamente. Enseguida miró a Alice― ¿Y qué hiciste ayer? Llegaste pasada la medianoche.

―Estuve recorriendo varios lugares, visitando a una vieja amiga que hice en el extranjero y que vive aquí… se me pasó el tiempo con ella. ―Explicó con tono monocorde, después de haber oído de Emmett lo buena que estuvo la cena de la pasada noche con los padres de Bella, y lo tonta que había sido de perdérselo. Al parecer, pensó ella con amargura, no la habían extrañado para nada.

―Me alegro que hayas salido con tu amiga, nena ―le dijo Derek, sonriéndole. El hombre bebió de su café y fue el momento aquel que Alice eligió entonces para hablar:

―Ahora que estamos los tres solos, quiero contarles de mis planes. He decidido no dejar pasar mucho tiempo de ir y hablar con Edward.

Emmett y el chef se miraron, desviando su vista hacia la mujer aquella, hermana de Edward Cullen, que con ayuda de ellos se había esfumado de esa misma ciudad.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañemos, o que alguno de nosotros….?

―No, voy a hacerlo sola.

―Nena ―la llamó Derek usando el pseudónimo cariñoso que solía usar con ella― creo que debes tener cuidado con eso. Tu hermano no sabe si estás muerta o no, la impresión que vas a darle, no será menor, quizás sea bueno que alguien interceda con él y se lo diga, no sé, o lo prepare, Marcus quizás.

Alice inspiró pensando en esa posibilidad. Marcus siempre estuvo en desacuerdo con que ella participara de ese mundillo del que su madre era la emperatriz, no pudiendo hacer nada para impedirlo, aunque sí hizo mucho cuando sus salvadores la sacaron de ese lugar denigrante, ayudándolos a no ser descubiertos.

―No puedo poner en evidencia a Marcus ―apuntó ella― Edward sabría que él tuvo algo que ver si intercede previo a mi aparición. Lo verá como un traidor y no quiero imaginarme como lo haría pagar, ¿comprenden?

―Está bien, pero quizás sería bueno que lo pusiéramos en sobre aviso de tus planes, para que él esté atento, o esté presente para contenerlo o algo…

―A tu hermano le va a dar un ataque si te ve prácticamente aparecer de la nada, como levantada de los muertos.

―Emmett tiene razón ―coincidió Derek― por cualquier cosa, es mejor que Marcus esté cerca.

―Está bien, hablaré hoy mismo con él, pero no tengo cómo contactarlo.

―No hay problema, le pediremos que venga para que hablen aquí, que es lo más seguro. Él ya estuvo aquí el mismo día que llegamos, sabe cómo llegar y no tendrá problema alguno en venir ―acotó el chef a la vez que Alice asentía.

―Por cierto ―dijo la chica― nunca los vincularé conmigo sobre lo que pasó aquel entonces. Quizás sea mejor que pasado el tiempo, le cuente que nos conocimos, no sé, en cualquier parte… por las dudas, digo, si alguna vez me ve con ustedes o algo así.

Emmett empezó a pensar en voz alta un plan creíble para que Alice le contara a su hermano de cómo era que se habían conocido, mientras Derek meditaba sobre el hecho que Edward Cullen no iba a querer tener lagunas respecto a quien ayudó a su hermana a escapar hace diez años. Probablemente una parte de ese hombre iba a agradecer que la rescataran cuando él mismo no pudo hacerlo, pero la otra parte iba a querer pedirle explicaciones del por qué no ayudaron a una chica menor de edad sin ponerse en contacto con ella durante todo este tiempo. Por la edad de Alice aquel entonces y lo desprotegida que estaba, era imposible que hubiera hecho las cosas solas, caviló, haciendo obvio el hecho que alguien más estaba detrás de su escape. Por lo tanto, Cullen no iba a quedarse tranquilo, y haría investigar la huella de su hermana, y tarde o temprano daría con ellos… sobre todo con él, a quien seguro ahora traía entre ceja y ceja por su vínculo con Bella.

―Creo ―interrumpió Derek lo que sus amigos hablaban― que debemos decirle la verdad a Edward, sobre nosotros ―dijo eso ultimo mirando a Emmett, quien le devolvió una mirada de incredulidad, como si lo que hubiera dicho era una absoluta locura.

― ¿Y para qué? Ese tipo nos va a querer despellejar…

―Por lo mismo ―explicó― tenemos que explicarle que hasta ahora no era seguro que Alice apareciera, porque su madre sí que hubiera acabado con nosotros.

Los tres quedaron en silencio, cada uno evaluando la posibilidad que Derek planteaba, pensando que era lo más sensato de hacer, a decir verdad.

―Creo que Derek tiene razón ―concordó Emmett después de un rato. Se levantó y dejó su tazón vació en el lavaplatos, acercándose luego hasta su amiga y dejando un beso en el tope de su cabello negro perfectamente peinado―. Habla con Marcus hoy y cuéntale lo que tienes, o tenemos planeado, oye los consejos del viejo y mañana ve al encuentro con tu hermano.

Después de eso se retiró a su habitación para arreglarse, pues debía salir a una reunión de negocios en la ciudad que aprovecharía de hacer. Derek acercó su banco hacia su amiga y puso una mano sobre su hombro cubierto por una blusa roja.

― ¿Tienes ilusión de verlo? ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?

―Siento que se lo debo ―le explicó― siento que ya es hora, y pues no quiero seguir caminando por la calle con el miedo que alguien me reconozca y se lo diga… no sé.

―Nadie te reconocería ―apuntó él, acariciando su cabeza― recuerdo que llevabas el pelo muy largo, y su color era más claro. Además las facciones de tu rostro se han definido, eres toda una mujer.

Ella torció el rostro y sonrió con picardía, tironeando entre sus dientes su labio inferior.

―Creo que estás piropeándome…

―Eres una mujer hermosa, por qué no te lo diría, pero mi punto era que has cambiado desde entonces.

―Como sea ―se inclinó y descansó su cabeza hacia su amigo, inhalando el vestigio del perfume que seguro había usado el día anterior―. ¿Almuerzas conmigo hoy? Me tienes abandonada…

Derek suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, desviando sus ojos hacia la puerta de entrada de la cocina, no sabiendo siquiera si Bella estaba en casa o había salido, no tuvo el momento de preguntárselo a Emmett y sacar la pregunta a colación con Alice, haría torcer su buen humor y disposición. ¿Será que ella estaba aun en su dormitorio, recluida, o ya habría salido…?

― ¿Me estás escuchando? ―protestó Alice, sobresaltándolo. El pestañeó y miró a su amiga.

―Lo siento, nena, qué decías.

―Que podemos llamar a Marcus e invitarlo, ya que estaremos solos. Emmett seguro comerá afuera y ella dijo que no regresaría hasta la tarde…

― ¿No dijo dónde iba? ―la pregunta se escapó de sus labios sin querer, viendo como Alice rodaba los ojos y bufaba a la vez.

―La oí decirle a Emmett que iría donde sus padres y después no sé dónde, pero que no regresaría sino hasta la tarde.

―Ya veo ―contestó con apenas un hilo de voz. Ya hubiera querido él verla antes que se fuera, pues a decir verdad no sabía bien cómo habían quedado las cosas entre ambos después de la pasada noche.

― ¿Entonces, almorzamos o no? ―insistió ella, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas. Derek inspiró y afirmó en respuesta.

―Claro, llamemos ahora a Marcus y vemos si nos acompaña, ¿está bien?

―Como digas.

La chica se retiró, quitándole la taza vacía de las manos a Derek y llevándosela junto a la suya hasta el fregadero para lavarla, hablando en tanto de lo que tenía ganas de comer, mientras Derek, perdido en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, pasaba sus dedos una y otra vez sobre sus labios, aun sintiendo el roce de los de Bella sobre los suyos.

**oo**

Nina, la bailarina amiga de Bella que estaba en la ciudad, quedó boquiabierta después de que la pusiera al tanto de todos los hechos que habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, justo antes que ella desapareciera de la ciudad. Le contó, torciendo un poco la realidad, de por qué se había ido tan rápido y sin decirle a nadie, contándole que finalmente está un poco arrepentida de haber seducido a su cuñado, quien ahora tenía una insana obsesión sobre ella. Por supuesto, le contó sobre la gente que conoció estando lejos de casa, no pudiendo esconderle a su única amiga lo ocurrido la noche anterior con el chef con quien además compartía un piso en el centro de la ciudad.

―O sea, no sólo tienes a un galán maduro detrás tuyo, ¡sino que a dos! ―exclamó impactada ― ¿Qué es lo que les haces, eh?

―Yo no hago nada… ―rebatió― al menos con Derek, las cosas son diferentes. Él es completamente diferente a como es Edward y…

―Y le gustas, joder. Es como un caballero andante defendiendo a su princesa, incluso fue capaz de venir hasta aquí para estar contigo… y se llevó su buen premio anoche, ¿no?

Bella, sentada junto a su amiga sobre el césped del parque cercano a la casa de sus padres, desvió su vista hacia el verde pasto y comenzó a quitarlo de hierba en hierba, pensando en el "premio" del que su amiga hacía referencia, cuestión que la tuvo en vela gran parte de la noche. Con Edward, nunca sintió lo que con Derek la noche anterior. No sentía estar haciendo nada malo, transgrediendo alguna norma, y no tendría por qué esconderlo. Se sintió tan a gusto, abstraída de todo y de todos, pensando en lo increíble que sería que aquel momento hubiera durado para siempre. Ni siquiera supo a ciencia cierta el tiempo que había durado cada beso, sólo recordaba la intensidad de su mirada azul y las suaves y escasas palabras que le dijo, que la confortaron. Ciertamente debía reconocer que desde hace mucho ella estaba esperando ese avance por parte de Derek, y le avergonzaba un poco reconocerlo y por tanto no se arrepentía de que finalmente lo hubieran hecho.

Recuerda que después de la sesión de besos, se relajó sobre el pecho de Derek, cerrando sus ojos a punto de dormirse allí, sentada sobre el taburete, percatándose él que era momento de ir a descansar. Abrazada desde atrás por la cintura, con su barbilla sobre su hombro, la llevó hasta la puerta de su habitación donde al llegar, la hizo girar y tras un último beso le deseó buenas noches y le abrió la puerta de la recamara para que entrara a descansar.

― ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo, eh? ―preguntó Nina, sacándola de sus recuerdos. Bella alzó la vista hacia la futura bailarina y arrugó su frente, perdida por el hecho que ella preguntara aquello. ¿Tenía miedo? Joder, sí lo tenía. Tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar en adelante con Derek y tenía miedo de lo que ocurriría con Edward… Edward, que pese a todo, seguía siendo una presencia omnisciente que la atraía y la amedrentaba.

_"Eres mía, y así seguirá siendo hasta que yo lo diga..."_

_"Tú me haces ser una persona diferente"_

_"Lo que siento por ti es tan o más potente de lo que nunca antes sentí por nadie…"_

Esos y tantos otros dichos la hacían pensar que tenía una oportunidad con Edward, que él podía cambiar para bien de ambos, que podría ser sólo suyo… pero después recordaba sus mentiras y la oscuridad que él arrastraba, haciendo retroceder de él. Pero aun así, él seguía persiguiéndola, reclamándola como suya, insistiendo que regresara a él, que no había otro lugar donde ella debía estar.

Así que después de suspirar hondo, reconoció cuál era su temor.

―Edward, a eso le tengo miedo. Él no va a dejarme en paz, insiste en que soy suya… porque yo alimenté esos sentimientos… no debería de habérmele ofrecido como lo hice…

― ¿Lo amas, verdad? ―preguntó Nina. Casi inaudiblemente, Bella contestó:

―No quiero hacerlo… ―asumió con vergüenza―. Él no es para mí y como se han dado las cosas ahora con Derek, pues hubiera deseado que nuestro entorno fuera… diferente, que nada se interpusiera, pues Edward no me dejará tranquila sabiendo que está Derek.

―Pero Derek puede enfrentarlo, ¿no?

Claro que podía, y lo haría si era necesario. Ya le hizo ver aquel día que Edward llegó de la nada al departamento, que lo tenía a él como apoyo incondicional, dándole a entender que no estaba sola y de paso cuales eran sus intenciones… pero en ese enfrentamiento, muy seguramente sería Derek quien saldría perdiendo, pues Edward era capaz de todo para apartar las trabas en su camino, como sea. Ya lo sabía ella, ejemplo de ello fue cuando lo vio dispararle a un hombre y matarlo, y por lo que lo hubiera empujado a hacerlo; además estaba el hecho que lo podía involucrar con la desaparición de su hermana… y no quería ni pensar en qué nivel de ira detonaría en Edward.

―No se trata de enfrentarlos, se trata de que no importa con quien yo quiera estar. Edward piensa que si no es con él, no es con nadie.

―No puede obligarte… a no ser que tú secretamente quieras estar con él.

― ¡Dios! ―exclamó frustrada―. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, yo… no hubiese dudado de estar con él incondicionalmente. Pero me hace daño, y mi nivel de autodestrucción tiene límites…

― ¿Entonces?

―Seguirá insistiendo… y no sé lo que tiene que pasar para que deje de hacerlo.

―Yo sé lo que tiene que pasar… ―anunció la futura bailarina―. Edward insiste en tenerte como un sucio secretito con el que puede follar cuando se le plazca, ¿no?

―Gracias por lo que me toca ―murmuró dolida Bella, pero Nina siguió adelante con su teoría y su idea.

―Creo que entonces, tú debes aparecer ante todos con un novio, ante tus padres, tus amigos, alguien como… ¡Derek! ¿Tus padres lo amaron anoche, eso te dijeron, no? Es el ideal, además ese hombre babea por ti, no tendrás que rogárselo. Entonces tú con tu novio, frente a tus padres y frente al mundo, mantendrá a raya a Edward, ¿no te parece?

―No quiero usar a Derek, ya bastante ha hecho por mí.

―Apuesto mis zapatillas de ballet que el hombre accederá encantado, no se sentirá obligado, así como tú tampoco estarás obligada, sabiendo como quedaste después de la sesión de besos de anoche… ¿o acaso el buen chef avanzó y se atrevió a meter la mano bajo tu falda?

― ¡Nina, joder, qué dices! ―exclamó espantada, golpeando el hombro de su amiga, quien se hizo hacia atrás, agarrándose el estómago por la tentación de risa.

―Pero hablando en serio… al menos deberías pensarlo, ¿no crees? Puedes pedirle que sea tu novio de mentira, o simplemente intentarlo con él. Puedes amarlo en el camino, siento que puedes hacerlo, y de paso dejar atrás al sexy cuñado tuyo.

¿Qué tan descabellada o ridícula era la idea esa de la chiquilla de dieciocho años? ¿Lo pensaría ella siquiera?

**oo**

Derek había quedado a solas en el apartamento, después que Marcus y Alice se retiraran luego de almorzar allí, quedando ambos que al día siguiente sería un buen momento para que ella apareciera ante su hermano, concordando con Derek aquello de que sería bueno que él estuviera presente por cualquier cosa.

Fuera de eso, no logró contenerse y le marcó a Bella a su móvil, respondiéndole esta que había estado con una amiga durante la mañana y que pasaría la tarde con sus padres y con Andrew, su sobrino, que pasaría la noche con ellos. Él le pidió que le avisara si necesitaba que fuera por ella, a la hora que fuese, diciendo ella que se despreocupara, que le pediría a su padre que la fuera a dejar, quien seguro estaría encantado de volver a verlo. Se notaba relajada y tranquila, cuestión que tranquilizó también a Derek. Al menos Bella sonaba natural al otro lado del teléfono, y no nerviosa ni mordaz como él temió. ¿Será que tenía una oportunidad sincera con ella, pese a todo?

De cualquier forma su curiosidad se disparó cuando ella le dijo que esa noche debían hablar sobre… algo que los incumbía a los dos, y que esperaba que él no fuera a enojarse por lo que hizo. Insistió Derek en que se lo dijera, pero ella se limitó a pedirle que esperara hasta la noche, cuando ella regresara.

Se instaló entonces frente a la laptop para revisar algunos detalles de su nuevo trabajo, y los perfiles de algunos de los chicos que seleccionó para que trabajaran en la que sería su cocina en aquel restaurante que estaba pronto a inaugurarse. Se concentró en eso, cuando el timbre de la puerta principal sonó. Mientras se levantaba para ir a abrir, pensaba que debía tener una aclaratoria conversación con el recepcionista, que dejaba pasar a cualquier persona sin avisarle, como aquella vez en que Edward se presentó.

Y menuda sorpresa fue la que se llevó cuando una mujer alta, de rasgos afroamericanos que él recordaba muy bien apareció frente a él detrás de la puerta.

― ¿Senna? ―preguntó algo aturdido, y ella con su sonrisa felina y seductora, dio dos pasos adelante, poniendo sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros de Derek, dejando un beso apretado sobre su mejilla.

―Cuanto me alegro de que aún me recuerdes, _cariño_ ―dijo con voz profunda y sensual, haciéndose a un lado e auto-invitándose a pasar. Caminó despacio hasta la sala, como si fuera dueña del lugar, dejando a Derek detrás de sí, aturdido por su aparición.

Sin duda iba vestida como siempre, pero tan diferente de como él la recordaba: unos pantalones cortos negros, sobre unas medias del mismo color. Unos zapatos de tacón aguja muy altos, y una chaquetita de cuero que se ajustaba a la silueta de su torso, bajo el que se escondía una camiseta transparente. Su cabello negro iba suelto tras su espalda y el maquilla de sus ojos en tonos grises y labios rojos.

― ¡Qué lujo en el que vives! ―apuntó ella, girando sobre sus tacones, mirando la sala ― ¿Te ha ido bien en la vida, no?

―No me puedo quejar ―respondió con tono cortante, manteniendo buena distancia entre la mujer y él―. Si buscas a Emmett, él…

―No, no busco a Emmett ―lo contradijo, mirándolo con ojos maliciosos, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho ―. Vine por ti. Hace diez años dejamos algo pendiente…

―No lo creo.

Senna se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza. Derek no la acompañó en su risa, sino que enderezó su postura y mantuvo su semblante serio y contrariado por la presencia de esa mujer allí.

―Me abandonaste a mi suerte,_ cariño_…

―Deja de decirme cariño, Senna. Y lo cierto es que tú diste por finalizado todo entre nosotros, te sedujo más la idea de verte envuelta en ese mundillo, ¿lo olvidas?

―Eso está en el pasado ―caminó hacia él lentamente mientras hablaba―. Nuestra historia está inconclusa, y es inevitable sentir la electricidad que circula entre ambos, ¿acaso no la sientes?

―No, la verdad es que no ―extendió su mano y empujó hacia atrás suave pero firmemente a la mujer, dándole a entender que no quería su cercanía. Ella torció la cabeza y sonrió como sí aquello le causara gracia.

―Con nadie he sentido lo que sentí contigo ―susurró, cruzando sus piernas― la forma en que tuve sexo con otros hombres fue mil veces inferior a lo que sentía cuando tú, te metías dentro de mí…

― ¡Basta, Senna! ―exclamó él fuertemente, deteniéndola― Si no buscas a Emmett, no sé qué mierda quieres aquí.

―A ti, quiero tenerte de regreso a ti. Emmett me importa un comino.

―Lo que tuvimos fue una tontería, teníamos dieciocho años por vida de Dios, y ciertamente no estoy dispuesto a regresar allí…

―He sabido que no te molestaría tener un affaire con alguien tan menor… ―susurró, girándose sobre sus talones cuando vio la cara de espanto del guapo chef al decir aquello. Se mordió el labio y sonrió con malicia.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó él, jurando ahorcar a su amigo si se le ocurrió sacar Bella a colación. Ella movió la mano en el aire de forma despectiva, aun de espaldas a él.

―Da lo mismo, nada importante _cariño_ ―quedó frente al sofá y se dejó caer en este con toda comodidad en este, extendiendo sus brazos a los largo del respaldo― lo que importa es lo que yo quiero, y lo que yo quiero realmente ahora mismo es tenerte desnudo sobre mí, dentro de mi…

―Suficiente, no estoy para oír tus estupideces. ―Profundamente indignado, caminó hacia donde ella sonreía como hiena, y la jaló duro del brazo obligándola a que se levantara, llevándola hacia la puerta, mientras la muy desquiciada entre risotadas le pedía que fuera más caballero. Derek pudo apostar que ella estaba drogada en ese momento, pues no entendía su comportamiento tan diferente.

Derek abrió la puerta y la empujó hacia el pasillo, amenazándola desde la entrada, totalmente ofuscado.

―No vuelvas a venir aquí, pues yo no querría nada contigo ni en mil años, ¿entiendes? Así que regresa al prostíbulo ese que adoraste visitar hace diez años y busca un hombre que te folle a cambio de dinero, como decidiste hacerlo aquel entonces ―y cerró la puerta sin darle el gusto a Senna de ver como esta se reía, como si fuera una buena broma la que él le dijo. Respirando pesado y con la frente afirmada en la puerta, oyó desde afuera.

― ¡Voy a volver, Derek, y vas a tener que ser gentil conmigo por tu propio bien!

Sus manos se convirtieron en fuertes puños cuando oyó aquello. Entonces, obligándose a recomponer la compostura, se irguió y caminó hasta el intercomunicador.

―Necesito al administrador del edificio ahora en mi apartamento ―soltó hoscamente al hombre al otro lado. Este carraspeó y con voz temblorosa, contestó:

―Va enseguida, señor.

Colgó, pensando en que no dejaría pasar aquella falta de seguridad en el edificio. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si esa loca hubiera llegado cuando Bella hubiera estado allí? ¿O momentos antes cuando Marcus y Alice estaban allí?

_"¡Joder, mierda, lo que me faltaba, que esa loca apareciera…!"_

_**oo**_

Edward instaló a su pequeño hijo ya dormido en su asiento trasero del coche, después de haber pasado por él a casa de sus abuelos. Cuando lo dejó bien asegurado, cerró la puerta y se giró hasta la casa, alzando su mano en señal de despedida a Renée que lo miraba por la ventana. Se metió tras el volante y puso en marcha el vehículo hasta la esquina de la casa, deteniéndose en un Ceda el paso. Allí inspiró, cerró los ojos y aferró el manubrio entre sus manos con tal fuerza que con un poco más de esfuerzo seguro lo habría hecho añicos. Podría haber gritado y maldecido también, pero eso rompería el pacífico descanso de su hijo.

Y es que no era para menos, pues el infierno se desató dentro suyo cuando su suegra, con mucha soltura y encantada de la vida, le dijo que Bella y el jodido chef ese eran novios. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse a gritar improperios cuando Renée se lo dijo, y en ese momento dentro de coche, no había manera que pudiera dejar de reproducir en su cabeza una y otra vez ese maldito diálogo:

―Lo vi con mis propios ojos, ¿sabes? ―le comentó Renée, compartiendo con su yerno una taza de café― los chicos son tan buenos con mi hija, sobre todo Derek, que es encantador…

―No me diga… ―murmuró, tragándose la bilis con una bocarada de café.

―Él la cuida, y se miran de una manera… ―se quedó pensando en una palabra, mientras Edward arrugaba la nariz asqueado― que no era de simples amigos, así que cuando Bella me lo contó esta tarde, pues no me sorprendió.

―Me perdí un poco, ―dijo Edward, dejando la taza en la mesita de centro, arreglándose su chaqueta negra, pues se sentía algo incómodo― qué quiere decir con eso.

―Bueno, Bella me contó que ella y Derek son novios, o algo así…

―Como… cómo novios, si ayer acaban de ir a conocerlos… dijo ella que eran amigos…

―Una chica se guarda cosas, Edward ―dijo ella con picardía ―pero yo soy madre de Bella y creo conocerla. Creo incluso que desde antes que ella… se fuera, ya sabes, ya ellos se conocían, porque sus ojos brillaban desde entonces.

_"¡Yo era el que le hacía brillar los jodidos ojitos a tu hija, Renée!"_ quiso gritar, pero se contuvo.

―Y tengo una teoría ―continuó ella― creo que se fue por causa de Derek, ¿sabes? él es mayor que ella, y creo que eso podría haberla puesto a la defensiva, pero a mí no me importa eso. Además él la quiere, se nota por como la mira… creo que se aman, ¿sabes?

―Quizás a Charlie le moleste ―comentó mordaz Edward, pasando sus dedos sobre su frente. Su rabia fue mayor cuando vio aparecer a su suegro con su hijo dormido entre los brazos, comentando sobre parte de la charla que había alcanzado a oír.

―No me molesta. Digo, uno espera que tu hija de dieciocho salga con un chico de su edad, pero como dice mi mujer, Bella no pudo haber elegido mejor, Derek es un buen tipo.

Después de eso, farfulló una excusa para retirarse de una vez antes de seguir oyendo estupideces, tomó a su hijo y salió de allí. No estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando cómo elogiaban a ese maldito entrometido, ni mucho menos que los padres de la chiquilla con quien ya se encontraría, avalaran semejante estupidez de aquello que el cocinero ese era su novio.

_"Bebé, te he dado demasiado espacio… no eres capaz de comportarte..." _

Pero ahí estaba todavía, en la esquina de la casa, preso de la ira. Había aparecido de improviso aquella tarde en casa de sus suegros con la idea de ver a su bebé, pero ella, como presintiendo que él iría, se esfumó momentos antes que él llegara. Charlie la había ido a dejar hasta su piso en el centro. Ella seguía insistiendo en escurrirse de sus manos.

Llegó a casa, dejó que Jane acostara a su hijo en su recamara y él se fue hasta la cocina para buscar algo, cualquier cosa: más café, quizás un trago más fuerte de los que tenía en su despacho… o un cuchillo…

― ¿Necesitas algo, Edward? ―preguntó Tanya, tan servicial como siempre, mientras acomodaba algo en los estantes de la cocina. El hombre, cansado, se aflojó la corbata y se la sacó dejándola sobre el mesón, a la vez que se sentaba frente a este, apoyando sus codos sobre este, y la cara entre las manos, como si estuviera cansado.

―Una motosierra para desmembrar a un imbécil que se cruzó en mi camino… ―respondió sin quitar las manos de la cara. Tanya soltó una risa ligera, ubicándose frente a Edward.

―Eso no solucionaría nada.

―Sí que lo haría.

― ¿Y puedo saber a quién quieres descuartizar?

Edward tenía la misma fe ciega tanto en Tanya como en su esposo Marcus. Ambos habían llegado a caer en manos de la desquiciada de su madre hace muchos años atrás, cuando él era un niño. Habían cometido errores y Esmerald les salvó la cabeza, a cambio de su trabajo incondicional. Y ahí seguían a su lado, haciendo que todo fuera mejor, por eso no dudó en decírselo.

―Según mi suegra, Bella tiene novio, ―alzó la cara y pasó ambas manos por su cabello― y se trata del maldito cocinero que conoció cuando se escapó meses atrás… pero el muy maldito no sabe que ella es mía…

―Edward, no puedes presionarla…

― ¡No la presiono, Tanya! ―exclamó con violencia, tensando su mandíbula. Cerró los ojos e inspiró antes de agregar más tranquilo―. Maldita sea, todo está bien. Fui capaz de abrirme con ella cuando di con su paradero, le conté todo… se supone que ella iba a estar conmigo porque lo quería así, pero no sé qué pasó.

― ¿Eres consiente que Bella tiene dieciocho años? ¡Es una niña! Y espera que el hombre a quien ame sea un príncipe azul ―Edward iba a rebatir, pero ella no lo dejó―. Por más que digas que ella es madura para su edad y no sé qué otra cosa, sigue siendo una niña. Tú para ella estás lleno de misterio, y quizás fue eso la que la sedujo en un principio, pero bastó con verse más involucrada para salir corriendo.

―Ella sabe quién soy, sabe lo que siento… ―susurró, cubriendo sus ojos con la palma de su mano.

―Los sentimientos se demuestran, Edward. No basta con decirlos, por más fieras que sean tus palabras, si tus hechos no lo demuestran…

―Qué quieres decir.

―Primero: la estás obligando, y eso espantaría a cualquier mujer en su sano juicio. Segundo, Senna sigue paseándose por esta casa como dueña y señora, y tú sabes cómo trata a Bella. Estoy segura que ciertamente Bella cree que ella y tú tienen una relación o algo así… ¿Por qué no la tienen, verdad?

Edward arrugó la frente y se quedó callado. Había follado, o casi lo había hecho con ella por última vez en la muralla de su despacho, solo para taparle la jodida bocota. Ciertamente el silencio otorgó para Tanya una respuesta.

―Y por último, a una chica como ella, hay que cortejarla, y es seguramente lo que hizo ese hombre. A su edad, son propensas a enamorarse y dejar de hacerlo con mucha facilidad, pero lo que las arraiga a un amor duradero es el proceso de cortejo, que tú por cierto te has saltado, ¿o me equivoco?

― ¡Mierda, Tanya!

―Así que ahí lo tienes. Piensa en ello ―le guiñó un ojo y se levantó para tomar su chaqueta que había dejado colgada en el respaldo de una silla, dejando al hombre pensando en silencio.

Las cosas con Camille habían sido diferentes. A ella le valió un cuerno los cortejos, teniendo en aquel entonces la misma edad que Bella en ese momento. Pero por supuesto, no podía comprarlas, Camille era impulsiva, audaz, incluso desvergonzada, tanto que se sintió atraída por ese ambiente que a Bella le causó repulsión. Había sido entonces una soberana estupidez pensar que ambas reaccionarían igual, y él sabía que no lo haría, pero no sabía de otra manera de cómo hacer las cosas. Generalmente era cosa que sonriera para que las mujeres cayeran redondas a sus pies y le juraran amor eterno, pero ahí estaba él, persiguiendo a una jodida chiquilla de dieciocho años.

Y es que nunca nadie lo hizo sentir el deseo por olvidarse de todo lo demás y concentrarse solo en ella. Estaba dispuesto a limpiar su entorno, y su nombre para mantenerla a su lado, pero en una persona como él, que prácticamente había crecido en medio de la mafia, era imposible, aunque lo estaba intentando, pero a veces su lado oscuro ganaba y se dejaba ir. Pero quería ser mejor, por Bella y por su hijo, y olvidarse de todo lo demás…

¿Sería muy tarde ir ahora por ella, y comenzar a recitarle sonetos de amor? Pensó, mirando su reloj de pulsera. Iba a hacerlo, pero Marcus apareció en la cocina.

―Vine por Tanya y me dijo que estabas aquí ―palmeó su espalda cuando pasó a su lado―. ¿Está todo bien, amigo?

―Tú qué crees.

―Bueno, no es mi intención aumentar tu mal humor, pero…

―Mierda, Marcus, qué pasó ahora. ―Pidió saber, mientras se jalaba el cabello.

―Lo de siempre, Stefan y Vladimir, ya sabes ―el viejo Marcus, mano derecha de Edward, se alzó de hombros en señal de disculpa, pero aun así continuó cuando oyó los gruñidos del hombre frente a él―. Stefan insiste en que será la última vez que requiera tu ayuda, pero está desesperado. Vladimir está pagando el noviciado, ya sabes, hizo unos movimientos que fueron demasiado obvios…

―Se lo dije la última vez ―recordó masajeándose la sien― le dije a Stefan que si el inepto de su hermanito metía la nariz en sus negocios, se arrepentiría…

―Y está arrepentido ―acotó Marcus― necesita blanquear sus operaciones, los sabuesos de los federales están muy cerca, y dice ya han echado mano a lo habitual, tráfico de influencias y esas cosas. Además el dinero se le está escurriendo de las manos y necesita un préstamo de varios ceros, y dice que el único al que puede recurrir eres tú.

― ¿El narcotráfico ya no está siendo rentable? ―se mofó Edward. Se levantó del taburete y caminó hasta el refrigerador, sacando de este una botella de cerveza―. Marcus, la institución financiera que dirijo no hace obras de caridad, y por cierto ya no está interesada en taparle la mierda a un tipo de la calaña de Stefan. Se lo dije, y tú estabas presente.

―Lo recuerdo, pero el hombre está desesperado Edward… dice que podría hablar…

―Nada tiene para inculparme. ―Le dio un trago a su cerveza y continuó explicándose ―Podría hacerlo si Esmerald estuviera vivía, pues las operaciones fraudulentas se hacían bajo su administración. Los negocios que nos han vinculado con ellos no tienen vicios, fuimos cuidadosos con eso.

―Lo sé, lo sé…

―No quiero seguir con esa mierda, Marcus.

―Y te apoyo, mi amigo, simplemente cumplo con decírtelo. Stefan y su gente suelen ser insistentes hasta conseguir su objetivo.

―Si sigue insistiendo, me encargaré personalmente con ellos. Yo mismo llevaré a los federales directo a la mierda que trata de tapar, o los atravesaré con una bala en el cráneo para que me dejen en paz.

―No tan de prisa, Edward…

―Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo, y sabes que es ridículamente fácil no dejar huellas.

―Edward ―lo detuvo Marcus―. Me estás hablando de dejar la mierda atrás, ¿recuerdas? Así que deja de hablar como un asesino en serie y céntrate en esto.

―Mi decisión está tomada ―dijo Edward dejando la botella de vidrio con un golpe seco sobre la encimera de granito―. Stefan y el bueno para nada de su hermanito Vladimir pueden seguir insistiendo y amenazarme, pero nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Así que avísales que dejen de molestarme, no tengo tiempo para ellos.

―Bueno… esto ―Marcus se abotonó su chaqueta―. Mañana dijiste que trabajaremos aquí en la mañana, ¿no? ¿Tienes otros planes?

―No, que estés aquí a las nueve estará bien ―suspiró y se quedó con los ojos fijos en la cerveza amarilla que llenaba ahora la botella transparente hasta la mitad―. Por la tarde tengo otro asuntito que atender.

― ¿Puedo saber qué asuntito?

―Bella ―dijo simplemente. Marcus no hizo comentario alguno, solo se lo quedó mirando, convencido que Edward no iba a dejar las cosas en paz con Bella, hasta que la tuviera atada a él. Aunque, meditó, quizás los planes esos se le aguarían… por la sorpresita que iba a presentarse ante él a mediodía del siguiente día.

Marcus entonces se despidió y salió de la cocina, dejando a un meditabundo Edward Cullen, que trazaba en su cabeza como es que traería a su bebé de regreso y bajo su propio pie, teniendo en cuenta las apreciaciones de Tanya, por cierto.

_"Volverás a mí, bebé… lo juro"_

_**oo**_

―No puedo creerlo… ―susurró Emmett, mirando a Bella y a Derek, quienes se sostenían la mirada en silencio―. ¿Puedo ser el padrino?

Derek desvió la vista hacia Emmett, fulminándolo con la mirada.

―Esfúmate, Emmett.

El aludido alzó las manos y en silencio se levantó del sofá y se retiró a su dormitorio. Derek entonces volvió a mirar a Bella, quien había bajado su cabeza y miraba hacia sus manos, avergonzada.

Después de llegar de casa de sus padres, se reunió con Derek, quien trabajaba en su laptop en la sala, y le contó la "brillante" idea que a su amiga Nina se le había ocurrido.

―Sé que hice mal… ―susurró casi inaudiblemente― tendría que habértelo comentado primero, pero…

―Mírame, Bella.

Ella muy lentamente alzó su vista hasta toparse con la del hombre frente a ella. Sintió entonces, no sabe bien por qué, escozor en sus ojos y un profundo deseo de ponerse a llorar, ¿de vergüenza? No estaba segura.

―Perdóname, Derek… ―atinó sólo a decir― mañana me retractaré con mi padres y…

―Un momento ―Derek buscó las manos de bella y las tomó entre las suyas, apretándolas sutilmente―. Dime por qué lo hiciste, y dime la verdad.

―Pensamos… pensé que sería buena idea para… mantener a Edward a raya… ¡Fue una estupidez, lo sé! No quiero que sientas que te estoy usando… ¡Dios, qué estúpida soy!

Y el dique de sus ojos se abrió y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin remedio, soltando sus manos del agarre de Derek para cubrirse su rostro avergonzado. Él suspiró y la atrajo hasta pegarla a él, acunándola en sus brazos; pegó sus labios en la base de su cabeza, inspirando el aroma de su cabello.

―Bella, necesito que me digas en qué punto estamos después de lo que ocurrió anoche ―se hizo hacia atrás y tomó el rostro contrito de Bella entre sus manos, limpiando las lágrimas que surcaron sus mejillas― dime qué quieres tú, que suceda de ahora en adelante, dime lo que sientes.

―Siempre te preocupas de lo que yo pueda sentir, pero y tú…

―Bella, dejé todo por venir hasta aquí, por ti, ¿no te resulta obvio? ―susurró, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los labios de ella―. ¿A caso eso no te da una idea? ¿Mis besos no fueron más que palabras?

―Derek…

―Yo te amo ―se inclinó y besó suavemente sus labios húmedos ―te amo y voy a hacer lo que sea por ti, lo que me pidas que haga para que te sientas segura. Puedes usarme, ¿sabes?, puedes hacerlo porque no pondré reparo en eso.

―No quiero usarte ―Bella se inclinó y escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Derek―. Me das seguridad como no la he sentido con nadie. Me siento tranquila y confiada, y lo de anoche… nunca me había sentido así, me transportaste a un lugar del que no quería salir… no quería que acabara…

Derek sonrió y besó la frente de la chica, pensando entonces que lo que él sintió fue tan así como ella lo admitió.

―Juro que podía oír tu corazón ―murmuró él con sus labios pegados sobre la frente de ella. Bella sonrió y asintió despacio.

―Pensé que le iban a salir alas y que iba a escaparse de mi pecho.

Otra vez, Derek obligó a Bella a que alzara su rostro para poder dejar otro beso sobre sus labios, lo mar de contento.

―Entonces… ¿soy tu novio, o algo así? ―preguntó, torciendo su boca como queriendo esconder una sonrisa. Bella mordió su labio y se alzó de hombros.

―Podemos intentarlo ―susurró, ganándose una sonrisa de regreso del chef, ahora su novio y otro beso, esta vez más largo y que cobraba intensidad con el pasar de los segundos. Instintivamente elevó sus manitos hacia el cabello de él y hundió sus dedos en su espesa cabellera negra, mientras él bajaba sus manos hasta su cintura y la acercaba aún más a él, dejándola prácticamente sentada sobre sus piernas.

Tan fuerte y de prisa martilleaban sus corazones, y tan perdidos estaban ambos en ese beso, que no repararon en la llegada de la otra chica que vivía con ella.

Alice se quedó estupefacta en la entrada de la sala viendo la escena en el sillón frente a ella. No podía creerlo… una rabia incontenible se apoderó de ella, y destilando ironía se puso a aplaudir.

La pareja se despegó cuando el ruido de las palmas los sobresaltó. Miraron directo hacia allí y vieron a Alice sonreírles con sarcasmo.

― ¡Felicidades, Bella! ¡Ya conseguiste a un hombre que te cubriera la espalda! ¡Muy bien, muy bien hecho!

―Basta, Alice…

―No, no ―dijo ella, rebatiendo a Derek― si solo la estoy felicitando por lo rápido que se movió…

―Alice… ―insistió Derek con tono de advertencia, haciendo fricción en el brazo de Bella quien comenzó a temblar.

― ¡Esta niñita fue amante de Edward, lo sé! ―Exclamó, mirando a Derek, como queriendo acusar a Bella, la que ahogó un grito de espanto. Derek se levantó y caminó hacia ella con postura tensa y amenazante.

―No sabes lo que dices, Alice ―rugió tensando su mandíbula― así que deja de decir estupideces, y metete en tus jodidos asuntos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, incrédula por la reacción de Derek, mirando enseguida a Bella, quien se mantenía muda de espanto, con sus ojos otra vez llenos de lágrimas.

―Odio que estés abusando de alguien tan noble como Derek, él no se lo merece.

― ¡Ey, qué pasa aquí! ―exclamó Emmett apareciendo en escena―. Alice, que traes…

―Me jode la gente que como ella, abusa de la buena voluntad de los demás, eso me pasa ―y sin más, caminó hacia el interior, abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio, la que azotó al cerrar.

Derek sin demora caminó de regreso donde Bella lloraba en silencio, humillada, y la abrazaba a él fuertemente, intentando reconfortarla mientras la mecía suavemente.

― ¿Derek? ―preguntó Emmett, esperando sus indicaciones.

―Ve allá y dile que se controle, de lo contrario puede agarra sus cosas y largarse de aquí.

―Calma, amigo, voy a controlar a la fiera ―anunció y se retiró pasillo adentro. Derek en tanto, besó una y otra vez la frente de Bella.

―Oye, no le hagas caso…

― ¿Tú se lo contaste?

―No, Bella. Tuvimos que decirle que tenías una especie de parentesco con Edward, porque oyó una conversación que Emmett y yo tuvimos ―volvió a tomar el rostro de la chica para que lo mirara― yo nunca le diría algo así, nunca, ni mucho menos Emmett.

― ¿Entonces quién…?

―No sé… no sé, pero voy a averiguarlo.

La tomó entonces sobre sus brazos y la cargó hasta el dormitorio de la chica. La ubicó sobre la cama, le quitó los botines y la hizo meterse bajo el cobertor. Enseguida él que quitó sus zapatos y se acomodó junto a ella, abrazándola y haciendo que ella descansara sobre su pecho, meciéndola lentamente hasta que ella se quedó dormida.

―Voy a cuidar de ti, Bella, y voy a estar a tu lado como lo que tú quieras, hasta que me digas lo contrario ―prometió, besando el tope de su cabeza una vez más, pensando en que aquella noche se quedaría allí, velando el sueño de su amada niña.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME, Y NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Qué tal chicas! Estoy aquí para nuestra cita de los miércoles, no sin antes agradecerle desde lo más profundo de mi corazón sus lecturas y sus comentarios. Se los agradezco de verdad; y sean también bienvenidas las que estás integrándose ahora. Mil besos a todas y cada una de ustedes.,**

**Como siempre, a mi super equipo: Gaby Madriz y Maritza Maddox en la edición, y mis Manu de Marte haciendo diabluras en el grupo de facebook. Gracias chicas, las adoro.**

**Bueno, las dejo entonces para que lean con calma y ya saben, nos vemos el próximo miércoles.**

**BESOTES A TODAS: CATA!**

**AHORA A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

Derek se quedó dormido en la cama de Bella, sosteniéndola en sus brazos. De modo natural, ambos se acomodaron, se abrazaron y durmieron pegados el uno al otro, separados por la ropa que llevaban puesta. Él no está seguro, pero despertó bajo la colcha, recordando que sólo se había tendido sobre la cama, quizás en la inconciencia por el frío de la noche, se metió sin querer.

Del mismo modo, lo encontró Emmett, cuando discretamente abrió la puerta y se asomó por ésta, haciendo que aquel movimiento despertara el ligero sueño de su amigo chef. Sutilmente se apartó de la chica que seguía dormida, y salió sin hacer ruido hacia la cocina, siguiendo los pasos de su amigo, quien por lo formal de cómo vestía, iba a algún asunto de negocios.

―Voy a estar afuera gran parte del día ―le contó Emmett a su amigo, quien preparaba la máquina de café― ¿Podrán mantener las cosas en calma en mi ausencia?

―Soy un tipo calmado, Emmett ―le recordó él, sentándose sobre un taburete, afirmando sus codos sobre la base de la encimera de granito―. ¿Hablaste con ella?

Derek preguntaba por Alice, que la noche anterior montó una escena que él hubiera deseado evitar. No conocía aquella vena maliciosa en Alice, sorprendiéndolo no para bien.

―Sí, hermano, le dije que tenía que controlarse… pero dijo que estaba bajo presión, que debíamos entenderla…

—Entiendo que esté bajo presión, pero eso no le da derecho a reaccionar como lo hizo anoche.

―Lo sé amigo, lo sé ―asintió él, arreglando el nudo de su corbata negra― y se lo dije. Querrá hablar contigo esta mañana, te pido que no seas muy cruel con ella…

―Nunca he sido cruel con ella, tú sabes ―suspiró, restregándose los ojos―. ¿Me puedes decir de dónde sacó lo que dijo sobre Bella y su hermano?

―No tengo idea, y no le pregunté en realidad.

Al unísono ambos pensaron en Senna, pero ninguno de los dos quiso admitirlo a viva voz, esperando los dos estar equivocados al respecto, deseando más bien que solo fueran conjeturas por parte de Alice.

―Bueno pues, me largo porque tengo que comprar una cadena de hoteles ―se acercó a su amigo y palmeó la espalda, agregando con picardía y una pisca de diversión―. Por cierto, felicidades por tu compromiso, veo que has avanzado mucho si ya dormiste en la misma cama que tu chica…

―Lárgate de una vez a comprar esos hoteles, antes que arroje la cafetera a esa dura cabeza que tienes.

Más que amedrentarlo, Emmett se carcajeó por la nada de sutil amenaza de su amigo, saliendo de la cocina con carcajadas que resonaron en todo el ambiente. Derek sacudió la cabeza y se levantó hasta los muebles para sacar un tazón y verter en él toda la cafeína necesaria para enfrentar el día.

Durmió bastante bien a pesar de haberlo hecho vestido, pensó mientras daba el primer sorbo a su café en grano, y no podía negar lo bien que se sintió al despertarse con su chica entre los brazos. Sí, su chica… él sabía que ella no lo amaba con el mismo ímpetu que él a ella, pero sabía también que no le era indiferente respecto a sus sentimientos por él, por eso lo intentarían y sabía que conseguiría ganarse su corazón al cien por ciento, podía apostar por ello.

Aprovechó el momento a solas para repasar su agenda mental, recordando las entrevistas de trabajo que debía supervisar en el restaurante, pensando que Bella debía acompañarlo, pues iba a ser parte de su equipo. Quizás después podían pasar por casa de sus padres y cenar con ellos…

―Buenos días.

El saludo lo sacó de su repaso, girándose sobre sí y quedando frente a Alice. Apenas movió su cabeza en señal de saludo y desvió su vista hacia la ventana rectangular que daba cuenta de la despejada mañana que hacía afuera.

―Te debo una disculpa ―murmuró ella, acercándose al mesón que se interponía entre ambos. Él no apartó su vista de la ventana para responder:

―No es a mí a quien le debes una disculpa.

―Esa niña no sabe lo que quiere y se nota que está rodeada de puros problemas… ―rebatió, manteniendo su postura sobre Bella.

―Detente, ahora ―demandó Derek, mordaz―. Acabas de hablarme de disculpas y sales de nuevo con eso.

―Porque es la verdad.

―Suficiente, no tengo ánimos para escucharte. ―Exclamó entonces, cabreado.

Con su tazón en la mano, caminó hacia la salida de la cocina con la idea de regresar al cuarto de Bella y ver si seguía dormida, pero Alice se interpuso en su camino.

―No quiero que te hagan daño. ―Susurró.

―Voy a correr el riesgo ―respondió con seguridad―. Por cierto, ¿por qué dijiste eso de Bella y tu hermano, de dónde lo sacaste?

―Eso no importa…

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? ―Insistió con tono duro.

―Quizás oí una conversación… ―respondió alzando sus hombros― no tiene importancia ¿sabes de quién es hermana, verdad? De una prostituta…

―Es mejor que te calles, Alice… ―Se hizo a un lado con la intención de salir, pero antes que eso sucediera, otra vez Alice, sujetándolo por el brazo lo obligó a detenerse. Él se giró bruscamente, derramando un poco de café― ¡Qué!

―Yo te amo, Derek. ―El hombre bufó y negó con la cabeza. La declaración de su amiga no le causó más que incomodidad, pero no le sorprendió―. Pensé que tú podías corresponderme. Has cuidado de mi como nunca nadie lo hizo, me rescataste y nunca me abandonaste… pensé que eso significaba algo.

―Significa que somos… o éramos amigos. No quise enviarte señales erradas con mis acciones.

―Yo te amo… ―insistió ella con voz temblorosa, pero eso no hizo que él cediera.

―Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte ―con la mano desocupada, indicó hacia las habitaciones―. Yo la amo.

―Ella a ti, no. Es una niña y…

―Eres tú la que se comporta como una niña ―movió su brazo del sutil agarre de Alice y dio un paso atrás―. Lo siento.

Y sin más, se retiró hasta el cuarto donde Bella aún dormía. Se acercó a ella y besó su cabeza suavemente antes de susurrarle:

―Voy a hacer que esto funcione.

**oo**

Edward miró a Marcus por sobre la hoja que leía en ese momento. Frunció las cejas, un poco extrañado por la cantidad de veces que su mano derecha miraba la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Parecía nervioso y en varias ocasiones, lo encontró desconcentrado, algo muy poco habitual en él.

―Me puedes decir qué mierda te pasa.

Marcus llevó su vista al hombre que lo miraba con intriga, negando él con la cabeza, volviendo a fijar su vista en los papeles.

―Nada, son figuraciones tuyas.

― ¿Tienes algún problema? Pareces nervioso.

― ¿Nervioso yo?

― ¡Mierda, Marcus, no es propio de ti esa actitud! ―le recordó, dejando los papeles a un lado— Puedes decirme lo que sea, si está en mis manos ayudarte, lo haré sin pensarlo.

Marcus tragó grueso y miró a Edward, dubitativo. ¿Será que debe preparar el camino? No estaba seguro de la reacción de él cuando su hermana se le apareciera en frente. Así que inspiró profundo, cerró los ojos, y asintió antes de hablar.

―Tengo algo que decirte.

La extrañeza se disparó en un nivel superior en el interior de Edward. Marcus siempre le hablaba claro, sin rodeos, ¿por qué ahora le estaba costando tanto decirle lo que fuera que tuviera atravesado en la garganta? Se acomodó en el asiento de cuero que usaba habitualmente en la oficina en casa, afirmó su espala en el respaldo de esta y se cruzó de brazos, instintivamente preparándose.

―Adelante, te escucho.

―Alguien… ejem, alguien se ha comunicado conmigo.

― ¿Alguien? ¿Quién?

Tras una pausa que estaba comenzando a poner nervioso a Edward también, se hizo de valor y reveló el misterio:

―Alice.

Automáticamente, Edward se levantó de su asiento, y miró con ojos desorbitados a Marcus.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Ella misma lo hizo? Eso quiere decir que está viva… ―hablaba y se preguntaba, como shockeado luego de la admisión de Marcus― ¿Pero por qué desapareció? ¿Por qué no se comunicó conmigo…?

―Edward…

― ¡Cuándo! ¡Cuándo se contactó contigo!

―Ayer.

― ¡¿Y por qué has esperado hasta hoy para decírmelo…?! ―reclamó un poco indignado.

―Ella me lo pidió…

―Dime donde está, en este momento ―agarró su celular y lo metió en el bolsillo, dispuesto a ir por ella― ¡Dímelo!

―No es necesario, ella vendrá aquí dentro de un rato.

Edward se dejó caer como peso muerto sobre el sillón donde estaba, con un sentimiento extraño dentro de su pecho. Tenía un montón de preguntas que se atravesaban en su cabeza, una chocando con la otra… ¿por qué aparecer ahora? ¿Alguien la había retenido? ¿Por qué no lo buscó antes? ¿Lo odiaba? ¡Por Cristo, había matado a un hombre traficante de personas, que las secuestraba y vendía sus órganos al mercado negro cuando este se aprovechó de la desaparición de Alice, dándole pistas falsas, extorsionándolo con mentiras…! La había buscado, incluso cuando la desquiciada de su madre aún estaba viva… ¿por qué no acudió a él antes?

― ¿Dónde estuvo? ―preguntó con sus ojos pegados en un punto dijo sobre su mesa.

―Nunca estuvo quieta en un solo lugar.

― ¿Y por qué… por qué…?

―Ey, muchacho ―Marcus se hizo hacia adelante para llamar la atención de Edward, y no habló hasta que este lo miró― tendrás la oportunidad de hacerle todas las preguntas, pero control, ¿vale? Ella se mantuvo lejos porque te creyó… porque creyó que eras la continuación de su madre. Por eso habló antes conmigo, tu sabes que nunca estuve a favor de que ella…

―Lo sé, aun así, ni tu ni yo pudimos hacer nada… pensará que no…

―La has buscado por todo este tiempo, eso lo sabe ―puntualizó enfáticamente Marcus―. Ahora sabe que no eres como Esmerald, por eso accedió, pero no la asustes, es lo que te pido, lo único que te pido.

―Siempre me pides eso… que no las asuste; me lo pediste con Bella, ahora con Alice…

―Causas ese impacto en las mujeres, mi amigo.

― ¿La viste? ¿Cómo está? ―Preguntó, susurrando. Marcus sonrió al recordarla.

―Está muy guapa, toda una mujer. Se te parece mucho.

Restregó su rostro con la palma de sus manos, tratando de imaginársela proyectara a lo que fue de la última vez que la vio hasta ahora.

―Y… ¿a qué hora vendrá?

―Cerca del mediodía…

―Ya es casi mediodía ―se levantó, mirando la hora en su teléfono, visiblemente nervioso― ¿Será que se habrá arrepentido? ¿Crees que deba presentarle a Andrew?

―Seguro querrá conocerlo, pero hablen primero sobre lo pendiente, y cuando el ambiente se relaje, se lo presentas.

―Claro… seguro…

―Ahora voy afuera, para dejarte solo y que te calmes. Yo la recibiré cuando ella haya llegado y la traeré justo hasta aquí.

Edward asintió y Marcus se levantó, visiblemente más tranquilo. Quería creer que el reencuentro con su hermana significaría para Edward un punto de inflexión, que lo hiciera tranquilizarse, bajar sus revoluciones.

Durante media hora, se paseó de un lado para otro, se asomaba a la venta, miraba la hora, volvía a sentarse y volvía a mirar la hora. Se levantaba pues no soportaba mucho tiempo en una sola posición, volviendo a pasear alrededor de su despacho. Pasó su vista sobre las fotografías que habían puesta sobre la estantería que daban fe del proceso de crecimiento de su hijo, que ya estaba balbuceando una que otra palabra y sus pies nada más querían correr por los jardines de su casa. Sonrió, consiente que se hijo era lo único que lo ligaba a la pureza.

El movimiento en el pomo de la puerta desvió su atención del rostro de su hijo, dejando el marco en su lugar, fijando sus ojos en la entrada, donde poco a poco se dejó ver una chica menuda, de rostro pálido enmarcado por una corta cabellera oscura, y unos ojos claros muy abiertos, expectantes. La chica se quedó allí, aferrada a la manija de la puerta, mirando a su hermano, con su respiración irregular, claramente provocada por los nervios, mientras él estrechaba sus ojos y apuñaba sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo.

― ¿Por qué? Diez años, Alice…―susurró Edward, más ronco de lo habitual. Necesitaba que ella le explicara porque no lo buscó, cuando él sí lo hizo, por qué desapareció haciendo desaparecer su rastro.

―Yo… ―carraspeó, entrando a la pieza, cerrando la puerta tras ella y afirmándose en ésta― estaba asustada, Edward, tenía dieciséis años…

―Sabes que muchas veces intenté sacarte de ahí pero…

―Ni Esmerald, ni el resto de la cúpula de ese negocio iban a querer que tú te metieras, lo sé. Sé que no podías hacer nada…

― ¿Quién te ayudó?

Alice tragó grueso. No podía ni siquiera pensar en nombrar a Derek ni Emmett, todavía. Mucho menos a Marcus.

― ¿A escapar? Nadie ―aseguró, con su barbilla alzada, importándose muy segura. Desvió sus ojos de la verde e inquisitiva mirada de su hermano mayor hasta los retratos desplegados a su espalda―. Tienes un hijo…

Edward soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se giró un poco, volviendo a mirar a su hermana.

―Sí, se llama Andrew, pronto cumplirá un año.

―Espero poder conocerlo.

Él asintió en respuesta, dejando en el ambiente un silencio en el que ambos se preguntaron qué hacer a continuación. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos y no era para menos, y la personalidad de ambos hacía que eso de correr a los brazos del otro y llorar el reencuentro no fuera muy natural.

―Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora ―con sinceridad Alice fue la que rompió el silencio, caminando con pasos lentos hacia su hermano―. Sé que te debo más de una disculpa por haber desaparecido sin dar señales, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que lo único que quería era que Esmerald me quitara las manos de encima. La odié de forma visceral hasta que supe de su muerte por la prensa, por eso decidí aparecer de nuevo. Además, no sabía en quien te habías convertido en estos diez años, y…

―Yo también la odié, Alice ―reconoció y ella se detuvo a un escaso metro suyo― y ahora mismo estoy marcado con rojo sólo por ser su hijo, su jodido heredero. Pero he estado limpiando la mierda que ella por años acumuló, así que no pienses que soy como ella.

―Marcus me lo dijo.

― ¿Por cierto, cómo diste con él? Me dijo que lo buscaste ayer.

―Sí… yo ―nada más recibirla en la entrada, Marcus la puso al tanto de lo que le había dicho a Edward tan solo unos momentos antes― hace diez años tiene el mismo número, ¿no?

Edward inspiró, pues era cierto. Se sintió relajado porque había finalizado la búsqueda de su hermana, y para su gozo ―aunque no lo demostrara― ella estaba viva. Hizo desaparecer la distancia entre su hermana y él, atreviendo a sujetarla por los hombros. Elevó la comisura izquierda de sus labios, y con suavidad le dijo:

―Tienes un montón de cosas que contarme, así que espero me concedas el resto de la tarde para que nos pongamos al día.

―Me encantaría, Edward.

Él sonrió abiertamente, y la abrazó, rodeándola por los hombros y descansando su cara en el hombro de su hermana. Ella se relajó con el abrazo de su hermano, sintiéndose al fin en casa.

―Ahora creo que hay un galán al que quieres conocer ―le dijo Edward cuando se apartaron, mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello negro de Alice. Ella se extrañó un poco, algo perdida, cayendo segundos más tarde en lo que él había querido decir.

―Estoy ansiosa.

Salieron entonces del despacho, rumbo al segundo piso donde se hallaba el aposento del verdadero príncipe de la casa.

**oo**

Un par de semanas habían transcurrido ya. La nueva pareja compuesta por Bella y Derek va marchando viento en popa, asegurándose él que cada día que pasa va ganándose un pedacito importante en el corazón de la chica, con quien ha compartido mucho más que besos y caricias. El buen varón ha debido mantener su lívido al margen, entendiendo él que las cosas con Bella deben ir lento, prefiriendo esperar hasta que ambos estén listo para dar… ese, paso.

― ¿Entonces no la has _llevado al huerto_? Yo pensé que sí… bueno, casi a diario han compartido la cama… ―comentó Emmett cuando Derek se lo comentó. El chef al oír entre risitas la pregunta aquella, se cuestionó por qué diablos le había contado al bocaza de su amigo un detalle tan íntimo como ese. Así que rodando los ojos se levantó del sofá y abrochó su chaqueta negra, ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

―Iré a dejar a Bella para su examen. Ha estado estudiando mucho y está bien preparada, aunque nerviosa, por lo que te pido no hagas comentarios soeces como ese delante de ella, ¿vale?

—Vale… ¿entonces esta noche celebraremos?

―Sería una buena idea.

―Bien, déjame prepararlo todo. ―Emmett se dispuso a sacar su IPhone del bolsillo de su pantalón para hacer una llamada, percatándose que tenía un mensaje de Alice. La chica ya casi no se aparecía por ahí, pues desde la última conversación con Derek se sintió fuera de lugar, como una intrusa, prefiriendo pasar parte del tiempo fuera de casa en busca de un apartamento para rentar. Emmett, como amigo de ambos, había intentado mediar para que las cosas volvieran a ser lo de antes, pero seguía existiendo un ambiente tenso las pocas veces que coincidieron ambos, así que decidió dejar las cosas en paz al menos por un tiempo hasta que ella se habituara a la idea de que Derek, su gran amor, estaba enamorado de otra mujer. Había sabido por las escasas conversaciones con ella, que las cosas con su hermano iban bien, aunque él insistía en conocer los detalles de su escape de hace diez años, evitando ella contárselo para no meter a nadie en problema. Eso quizás fue lo que tuvo al margen a Edward Cullen de aparecerse por ahí o ante Bella, y fuera de eso por un viaje relámpago que tuvo que hacer por cuestiones de negocios.

― ¿Está todo bien? ―preguntó Derek a su amigo cuando lo vio leyendo algo en su móvil con su ceño fruncido. Éste lo miró y negó, cerrando la aplicación de textos.

―Es Alice, dice que esta noche vendrá por sus cosas pues ya tiene un lugar.

―Ya veo ―respondió Derek, restándole importancia. En eso Bella apareció vestida semi formal, con un pantalón de tela gris y una blusa blanca, lista para presentarse a dar su prueba de admisión. Emmett silbó cuando la vio maquillada y con su pelo rojo tomado a la nuca, provocando en ella un rubor en sus mejillas.

― ¿Estás lista? ―le preguntó Derek, acercándosele y besando su cabeza.

―Sí, estoy lista, creo.

―Oye, te irá bien, tienes a un verdadero maestro a tu lado ―comentó Emmett, indicando a Derek― no te puede ir mal. Estoy seguro que esta noche estaremos celebrando tu éxito, Bella.

―Gracias Emmett.

Derek y Bella se despidieron entonces de su amigo, avisándole el chef que estaría toda la mañana en el restaurante con los últimos seleccionados para el trabajo en su cocina. Anunció que almorzaría allá, mientras Bella lo haría en casa de sus padres. Emmett le deseó buena suerte a la chica, estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo, antes de que la pareja saliera del apartamento.

― ¿Y si las cosas salen mal? ¿Y si no doy una en el examen? ―se cuestionaba Bella rumbo a la universidad, mientras Derek tras el volante del coche de Emmett, sorteaba el tráfico de aquella hora de la mañana. La miró de reojo y extendió una mano hasta su rodilla, apretándola levemente.

―Si por algún motivo te va mal, cosa que no creo, lo vuelves a intentar y punto. No pasa nada.

―Espero que no… ―comentó ella, mirando hacia el frente.

―Cariño, doy fe de que estás muy bien preparada, no tienes nada que temer.

―No quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

―Entonces deja de pensar en negativo. Además, debes concentrarte porque mañana sábado tenemos el pre lanzamiento con los inversionistas de la cadena dueña del restaurante y sus invitados, y el lunes comenzamos el trabajo oficial allí.

― ¡Eso me tiene muy animada! ―exclamó ella mirando a Derek, que sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la chica.

Bella quiso estar a su lado en cada proceso de preparación, aunque fuese como simple espectadora, desde la elección de la gente que trabajaría en su equipo, cinco personas en total, pasando por la confección de la carta de ese restaurante, cuya inauguración para dentro de cuatro días estaba anunciada con bombos y platillos. No estaba al tanto del prestigio de Derek en el medio, pues la mayoría de los comensales invitados a la inauguración estaban ansiosos probar las exquisiteces preparadas por aquel chef revelación, quien fuera alumno de una eminencia de la cocina internacional.

―Estaré reunido con los muchachos durante la mañana ―le explicó Derek al aparcar el coche en las puertas de la casa de estudio― pero estaré aquí esperándote antes del mediodía.

―Si estás ocupado no es necesario que vengas. Yo tomaré un taxi hasta la casa de mis padres y…

―Nada de eso ―rebatió él, tomando el rostro de su chica con ambas manos. Suspiró contemplando sus ojos oscuros y esbozó una sonrisa para infundirle confianza― aquí estaré.

―Bien.

Bella cerró los ojos cuando sintió la caricia sobre sus labios, siendo estos cubiertos por la boca de Derek, que la besó con la misma intensidad e intencionalidad de siempre, expresándole sus sentimientos a través de esos actos que ella estaba encantada de recibir.

―Ve adentro y enséñales lo que sabes ―susurró Derek sobre sus labios, dejando otro beso sobre estos, antes de apartarse. Ella sonrió, inspiró y abrió la puerta del coche.

―Nos vemos más tarde ―dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, llevándose un guiño de respuesta por parte de su novio. Caminó ella entonces, haciendo acopio de la seguridad infundida por Derek y por el respaldo que le daba haber estudiado más que suficiente, atravesando las grandes puertas del edificio, rumbo al lugar donde debía presentarse.

Cuando Derek llegó al restaurante después de haberla dejado en la universidad, una de las administradoras le leyó rápidamente la agenda para ese día, diciéndole que antes de comenzar debía atender una visita que desde hace diez minutos esperaba por él en el despacho. Él arrugó la frente cuando le preguntó de quien se trataba, respondiéndole la mujer que sólo se había presentado como un buen amigo suyo y que estaba ahí para darle una sorpresa.

Y sorpresa, por decirlo de alguna manera, fue lo que sintió cuando al entrar a la oficina del gerente vio al hombre que lo esperaba, que ciertamente no era su amigo ni mucho menos.

―Te estaba esperando.

El tono directo y cortante que Edward Cullen usó, lo puso en guardia. No hubo saludos ni otro tipo de preámbulos, nada que hiciera mostrarle a Derek la careta tan amigable que usó aquella primera vez cuando lo conoció en el departamento donde Bella insistía en vivir. De cualquier modo, el chef decidió comportarse como el caballero que era, claro, a no ser que los hechos requirieran lo contrario.

― ¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti? ―preguntó, acercándose hasta el centro de la sala, a un par de metros donde Edward se encontraba de pie, con sus brazos cruzados. Iba vestido formal como siempre, con su traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata gris, en comparación a la tenida formal del chef: camiseta y chaqueta de cuero negra, y jeans azules desgastados.

Edward estrechó los ojos hacia el tipo frente a él, desviando su atención al ornamento del despacho.

―He averiguado que eres toda una revelación. Suelo disfrutar de la buena cocina, pero a decir verdad, nunca había oído de ti.

―Para ser sincero ―respondió Derek con mucha seguridad― aquí en el país es poco lo que he trabajado. Casi todo mi trabajo lo he realizado afuera, y solo las personas que son verdaderos conocedores, probablemente son las que han oído hablar de mí.

― ¿Y piensas regresar… de donde sea que viniste?

―No está en mis planes de corto plazo. ―Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, pensando en qué iba tanta pregunta.

―Bueno, a modo de consejo, creo que sería bueno que fueras apartando tus tickets aéreos para regresar… y te aconsejo que lo hagas pronto.

― ¿Y por qué debería hacer eso? ―quiso saber el chef. Edward entonces mostró una sonrisa siniestra que a cualquier hubiera amedrentado, menos a Derek.

―Porque dentro de poco, nada tendrás que hacer aquí. Y me refiero a por lo que te trajo hasta aquí.

―Habla claro, Edward. ―La voz de Derek se hizo sentir fuerte y clara, respondiéndole Edward de la misma forma, sin rodeos.

―Aléjate de Bella, aléjate de ella ahora y por voluntad propia, porque no tardará en regresar a mi.

―No me digas ―respondió con desfachatez, cruzando ahora él sus brazos. Vio el destello furioso en los ojos del empresario, otra cosa que podría haberlo amedrentado, pero no lo hizo―. No está a mi lado en contra de su voluntad, cuestión que creo no en coincidente entre ambos.

―Veo que te ha hablado de mí…―comentó con ironía― ¿te ha contado a quien se entregó por primera vez? ¿Te ha contado como la hacía sentir…?

― ¿Y qué importan esas cosas del pasado, cuando lo realmente importante es quien la está haciendo sentir ahora?

Derek notó como Edward tensó sus músculos y su quijada, siendo consciente de que entendía a lo que hacía referencia.

―Estoy seguro que ella, no ha sido capaz de entregarse a ti como lo hizo conmigo

―Edward, lo que pasó contigo está en su pasado. Ahora está conmigo, y así va a seguir siendo…

―Hasta que yo diga lo contrario ―intervino Edward, rotundamente―. Mira, Derek, he sido un tipo que ha sabido esperar, pero ya ha sido suficiente. Ella quiere estar conmigo, me ama…

―No pareciera que te amara ―lo provocó Derek, interrumpiéndolo―. Sería fiel a su amor, si fuera como dices.

―No me provoques… ―lo amenazó Edward, cabreado con la actitud tan segura del cocinero ese―. Te lo advierto por las buenas: aléjate de ella, ahora, porque no tardaré en hacerla volver a mi lado, y cuando eso suceda, no digas que no te lo advertí.

―No voy a hacer caso de tu advertencia y ciertamente no me alejaré de Bella, a no ser que ella misma me lo pida, por voluntad propia.

―No te atrevas a desafiarme, no me conoces.

―Y no me interesa conocerte más allá. Se la clase de tipo a quien tengo en frente.

―Entonces entenderás que me molesta de sobremanera que se metan con lo que es mío…

―No veo que yo pudiera estar metiéndome con _algo_ que sea tuyo. ¿A caso no te das cuenta que es ella, la que no quiere estar contigo? Por qué no la dejas en paz de una vez por todas.

― ¡Porque no! ―exclamó con fiereza―. Es a mi lado donde tiene que estar.

―Suficiente, no tengo tiempo de más para estar perdiéndolo contigo, así que te pido que por favor, te retires. ―Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió como una clara invitación a que se largara de una vez. Edward enderezó su postura, elevó su mentó y se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta, deteniéndose justo al lado donde el chef estaba sosteniendo el pomo de esta.

―Te lo advierto, no voy a ser tan condescendiente contigo la próxima vez. Disfruta de los pocos momentos que te quedan a su lado, porque te repito, ella volverá a mí y por voluntad propia, como tú esperas que sea.

Sin más, Edward salió de la oficina con paso firme, mientras Derek se controlaba por no cerrar la puerta de golpe, para no darle el gusto a Edward de verlo furioso como realmente se sentía. Atravesó el despacho hasta quedar frente al escritorio, afirmando sus manos sobre este, con su cabeza gacha y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, intentado controlar la rabia que hervía dentro de sí mismo. Ese tipo estaba cegado con la idea de hacer a Bella volver a su lado, costara lo que costara, recurriendo a cualquier artimaña para lograrlo… y eso lo asustaba, no podía negarlo.

Pero tenía que confiar en lo que Bella y él tenían, tenía que confiar en que ella no lo dejaría porque él la empujara a ello…

―Confía, Derek, confía… ―se repetía con la misma postura tensa, intentando relajarse. Ese tipo había llegado allí nada más que para molestarlo, y no quería darle en el gusto, pero era inevitable que se sintiera así.

Pero debía recomponerse, pensó inspirando hondo, enderezándose para ponerse manos a la obra con su trabajo. Y así lo hizo, intentó hacer a un lado el sabor de aquel mal rato y se puso manos a la obra con los pendientes que tenía para esa mañana.

Intentó que su ánimo no fuera eclipsado por el recuerdo de esa indeseable visita, pero a medida que pasaba la mañana, una especie de miedo surcó su corazón, como advirtiéndole, como un mal presentimiento.

"_Tonterías tuyas, Derek_" se auto-reprendió, metiéndose al coche al cabo de un par de horas, cuando ya era el momento de ir por Bella, quien ya debía de haber terminado de realizar su examen. Y ciertamente cuando aparcó fuera de la casa de estudio, la vio esperándolo en la entrada de ésta. Bella se apresuró en correr hacia el coche, y él salió de éste a su encuentro, abrazándola con fuerza entre sus brazos.

― ¿Cómo te fue? ―Le preguntó Derek, tomándola por los hombros. Ella destelló una sonrisa segura y volvió a abrazarse a él, llena de dicha.

―Creo que bien. No me dieron los resultados, tendré que esperar unos cuantos días, pero el decano me felicitó porque dijo que había sido un muy buen examen.

―Te lo dije ―le recordó él, besando una y otra vez el tope de su cabeza. Volvió a apartarla, tomando esta vez el ovalo de su rostro entre sus manos― ¿Estás lista para ir a casa de tus padres?

― ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Ocurrió algo? ―Derek arrugó el entrecejo por la pregunta de la chica.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―No sé… te noto extraño. Estás como tenso… incluso malhumorado.

― ¿Malhumorado? ―preguntó, soltando una carcajada. Seguramente no supo esconder de ella del todo su malestar, o era más transparente de lo que él creía. Aun así, negó con la cabeza―. Ideas tuyas.

Caminando con ella con su mano en la franja dorsal de su espalda, Derek la llevó hasta el coche, y abrió la puerta del acompañante para ella. Al meterse detrás del volante, sintió la persistente mirada de Bella sobre él.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó algo incómodo, soltando una risa nerviosa.

―No sé, te noto extraño ―alzó los hombros y ladeó la cabeza―. Si algo va mal, dímelo. ¿Tuviste problemas en el restaurante?

―No, para nada, pero ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, ―explicó, poniendo en marcha el coche― a medida que se acerca la fecha de la inauguración, van apareciendo detalles por resolver, pero nada grave. Quizás eso me tiene un poco… estresado.

―No tienes por qué estar estresado ―comentó, estirando Bella su mano hasta la nuca de Derek, acariciándole el cabello. Él suspiró y agradeció el contacto tierno de su chica, y su preocupación―. ¡Además nos luciremos! Eres el chef revelación, ¿lo olvidas?

El buen ánimo de Bella logró contagiarlo, sacándole una sonrisa sincera y relajada, haciendo a un lado el recuerdo de aquella mañana, la que él no le comentaría. No quería arruinar por nada su buen humor, además esa noche celebrarían su gran logro.

La dejó entonces en la casa de sus padres, disculpándose con ellos el no poder quedarse para acompañarlos, pero debía resolver algunas cosas urgentes. Charlie de cualquier forma, alcanzó a agradecerle la invitación para la cena de inauguración del restaurante, al que asistirían encantados.

―No pueden faltar ―le dijo Derek en la entrada de la casa― será también el estreno de Bella en una cocina profesional, a pesar de que mañana tenemos una inauguración privada y tendrá que lucirse...

―Yo solo te ayudaré ―rebatió ella algo intimidad. Derek sonrió tiernamente y acarició su barbilla, a la vez que Charlie asentía:

―Además, un cocinero no es nada si sus ayudantes, ¿no?

―Eso es muy cierto.

Se despidió de sus suegros y dejó a bella con ellos, metiéndose al coche de regreso al restaurante, recibiendo de camino una llamada de Emmett, que sin mediar preámbulos, informó:

―Alice fue al apartamento a por sus cosas y…

― ¿Y? ―insistió el chef, aparcando el coche para hablar con calma.

―Su hermano fue con ella.

―Mierda…

―Eso mismo dije yo.

― ¿Te vio?

―Claro que me vio… pero te hubieras sentido orgulloso de mi, hermano, actué con mucha naturalidad.

―No me digas… ¿pero qué pasó, te dijo algo?

_Después de la visita que Edward le dio al indeseado chef, se reunió con su hermana quien iba a recoger sus cosas del lugar donde se estaba quedando provisoriamente, pues ya había conseguido un piso a unas cuantas cuadras de allí. La recogió en la plaza central de la ciudad y tras saludarla, la llevó a la dirección que Alice le dio. No reparó en ésta, pues durante el camino fueron hablando de Andrew, su hijo quien estaba llevándose muy bien con ella, además de otras cosas sobre su vida: los lugares donde vivió, los países que visitó, sus estudios, sus amigos. _

_Fue cuando ella le pidió que se aparcara a mitad de calle a las puertas del edificio cuando él reconoció el lugar. ¿Coincidencia? _

_― ¿Aquí has estado viviendo? ―preguntó, mirando la fachada del edificio._

_―Sí… sí, ¿por qué?_

_―Conozco a… alguien que vive justo en este lugar. _

_―No me digas… ―respondió, abriendo la puerta del coche rápidamente para bajarse, un tanto nerviosa― ¿Me esperas aquí?_

_―No ―quitó la llave del contacto y se desabrochó el cinturón antes de abrir la puerta― te acompaño._

_Subieron hasta el mismo piso al que él lo hizo la vez anterior, y hasta la misma puerta donde ella abrió usando una llave. Menuda sorpresa fue la que se llevó el hermano de Alice entonces, entendiendo que ella conocía al chef, aunque no fue este al que se encontraron en la sala trabajando con una laptop sobre sus piernas. _

_―Hola Emmett ―le saludó Alice, seguida de su hermano, quien no le quitó los ojos de encima al hombre. Emmett se levantó dejando a un lado su ordenador personal, enfrentándose al tipo ese, exponiendo su metro noventa y su contextura musculosa frente al delgado y elegante hombre de pelo rubio oscuro y miraba evaluadora. _

_―Soy Edward, hermano de Alice ―advirtió él con tono serio, extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo hacia Emmett, que no demoró en responder. _

_―Mucho gusto, soy Emmett._

_―Emmett es… un amigo que conocí en el extranjero ―intervino Alice con nerviosismo, jugueteando con el tirante de su cartera de cuero marrón. Emmett miró a su amiga y le guiñó el ojo, obligando a no notarse nervioso, pues no tenía por qué estarlo._

_―No tenía idea que los conocías, Alice, ―miró primero a su hermana, y luego al hombre― yo antes ya estuve aquí. _

_―Que… coincidencia ―comentó a su hermana, tirando su cartera al sofá―. Voy por mis cosas. No demoro nada ―y tras eso salió disparada hacia el interior del apartamento, dejando a los dos hombres a solas en la sala. _

_― ¿De qué conocen tú y el chef a mi hermana? ―preguntó inquisitivamente― ¿Bella sabía de esto?_

_―Uhm… conocí a Alice hace un par de años, en Francia. Derek también la conoció en el mismo lugar. Yo soy ejecutivo de uno del restaurante donde él trabajaba entonces y Alice llegó allí mismo por asuntos de trabajo. Derek y yo sabíamos que tenía un hermano, y no estábamos al tanto que se trataba de ti, no hablaba mucho sobre eso, la verdad. Ni siquiera conocíamos su nombre verdadero hasta hace algún tiempo atrás ―explicó, usando la historia que los tres habían ensayado de cómo se conocieron―. Sobre Bella, pues ella no es amiga de Alice, apenas la conoció cuando tu hermana llegó a alojarse aquí. _

_―Por supuesto ―respondió Edward, para nada convencido. Ese jodido cocinero tenia metida su nariz en más asuntos de su vida del que él presentía, y eso no le gustaba. _

_― ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo mientras esperas a Alice?_

_―No, gracias, estoy bien así._

_―Bueno, como quieras ―se alzó de hombros y caminó de regreso al sofá donde estaba―. Pero siéntate, por favor. _

_Edward asintió con la cabeza levemente, accediendo a la invitación de Emmett, que se reinstaló con su laptop sobre las piernas. Fue un silencio tenso el que se cernió entre ambos, tratando Emmett de aparentar normalidad, aunque sentía la mirada insistente de la visita sobre él, que pretendía notarse concentrado en la pantalla de su computadora, aunque en realidad estaba contando los minutos para que se fuera de una vez para respirar en paz. No estaba preparado para responder más preguntas que estaba seguro que Edward quería hacerle, pues intuía que podía meter la pata. Además, la presencia de Edward allí significaba traer el recuerdo del momento más triste de su vida, ligándolo inevitablemente con la muerte de su amada Rosalie, cuando llegó al mismo lugar de donde sacaron a Alice, adentrándose en un mundo oscuro de la droga, la que la llevó a la muerte. _

_Cinco eternos minutos demoró Alice en salir de la recamara, arrastrando su maleta. Edward y Emmett enseguida se levantaron de su sitió, este último listo para despedirse de ella. Alice entonces le sonrió a su amigo y extendió sus brazos para que él la abrazara._

_―Perdona por todo… ―susurró bajito para que Edward no la escuchara. _

_―No dejes de venir a verme, ¿entendido? ―le dijo Emmett cuando se apartó de ella, frotándole el brazo con ternura. Ella sonrió levemente y asintió en respuesta. Enseguida dio un paso atrás y miró a su hermano, tomando la manija de su maleta._

_―Estoy lista. Podemos irnos._

_―Bueno, hasta luego y gracias por cuidar de Alice ―le dijo Edward a Emmett a la vez que le estrechaba la mano. _

_―Nada que agradecer. _

Edward tomó la maleta de su hermana y la llevó hasta el coche, hasta donde avanzaron en silencio.

―Es imposible que no supieras que conozco a Bella, ¿cómo es que no me lo comentaste? ―inquirió él a su hermana una vez dentro del coche. Ella lo miró, arrugando sus cejas por su reacción más que por la pregunta, que sabía él haría.

―Edward, hace apenas dos semanas nos reencontramos, y a ella la vine a conocer cuando llegué aquí y no he socializado con ella casi nada ―respondió mordaz―. Además, ¿por qué iba a saber to que tú y ella se conocen?

―Ella es hermana de Camille.

―Pues no tenía idea, no me lo habías comentado… al menos no me comentaste sobre Bella.

― ¿Y de verdad que a ellos no les comentaste sobre mi? ¿Nunca?

―No hablaba con nadie sobre ti ni sobre mi vida aquí. Incluso me presenté con otro nombre y otro apellido, eso ya te lo conté.

Dejó el tema hasta ahí de momento porque quería afianzar la relación con ella antes de adentrarse en conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de la vida de su hermana en esos diez años, desde que se escapó hasta el día que entró a su despacho.

Intentó convencerla de que se quedara en su casa, donde había espacio de más para que ella se quedara, pero Alice prefirió declinar a la invitación de su hermano de momento. Así que se conformó con dejarla en su nuevo departamento, lugar muy moderno y amplio que él aprobó, llevándosela más tarde a almorzar por ahí. Ambos le estaban tomando el gusto a esto de ir poco a poco rehabituándose el uno al otro, a establecer hábitos propios de dos hermanos, de dejar que los sentimientos de ambos volvieran a florecer, pues se querían, pero todo lo que había pasado de por medio había hecho esconder los sentimientos entre ambos.

Edward la quería, era su hermana y nunca estuvo de acuerdo de lo que su madre hacía con ella, por eso quedó tan desconcertado de saberla perdida, y eso mismo fue la que lo llevó a buscarla durante todo este tiempo. Ella por otro lado, había desconfiado de Edward, por eso se escondió incluso de él durante todo ese tiempo. Pero ahora las cosas estaban más claras y ambos querían recuperar lo que el destino les obligó a abandonar.

― ¿Puedo preguntar por qué te interesa tanto la hermana de tu difunta esposa? ―preguntó ella, dejando los cubiertos de plata sobre los restos de comida. Tomó la servilleta de lino que puso sobre sus piernas y se limpió suavemente la comisura de sus labios, mientras Edward llevaba la copa de vino en su mano para beber un poco, meditando si mentirle o contarle la verdad a su hermana.

―Por eso mismo ―decidió bajarle el perfil a sus sentimientos por Bella― es la hermana de Camille. Me interesa ella como me interesan mis suegros, sigo teniendo una relación con ellos.

―Claro… ―dijo ella con tono mordaz. Le molestaba que la mosca muerta primero tuviera la atención de quienes fueron sus amigos durante tanto tiempo, y ahora también de su hermano, que sabía que era más que simple deseo por mantener la unión que lo une a la familia de su esposa muerta, a quien ella recordaba vagamente.

Y sobre Bella… después de dejar Edward a su hermana y retirarse excusándose que tenía trabajo atrasado, llamó a casa de sus suegros, quienes le dijeron que Bella estaba ahí con ellos y que sería fabuloso que él llegara y los acompañara. Preguntó si el indeseado novio estaba ahí también, respondiéndole Charlie que no podía porque estaría ocupado hasta muy tarde. Edward entonces le pidió a su suegro que no le comentara a Bella que él pretendía ir a visitarlos, pues quería darle una sorpresa ya que hace tiempo no se veían.

―Y claro que será fabuloso… ―murmuró encantado luego de cortar la llamada, sonriendo con satisfacción.

La satisfacción en el semblante de Edward fue rotunda cuando su bebé fue quien abrió la puerta de la casa de sus padres, encontrándose con él cara a cara. Abrió los ojos y como si se enfrentara a un fantasma, abrió los ojos como platos dando a la vez un paso atrás. Él entornó su verde mirada y evaluó a la chica, quien se había cambiado su tenida formal, reemplazándola con unos jeans negros, un par de tenis del mismo color y una camisetita roja, con su cabello color fuego, suelto y desordenado sobre sus hombros.

—Sorpresa ―murmuró él, dando un paso dentro de la casa a la vez que Bella daba otro hacia atrás.

―Qué… qué haces aquí…

―Vine a visitar a mis suegros… y a darte una sorpresa, por cierto.

― ¡Mamá, Edward está aquí! ―gritó ella, que fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer cuando vio que él se le acercaba con claras intenciones en la mirada. Y más que enfadarlo, Edward no pudo aguantar la tentación de risa, encontrándolo su suegra en ese estado cuando apareció en la entrada.

—Bienvenido, Edward ―le dijo, tomándolo del brazo y haciéndolo pasar. Su suegro, quien estaba con el hijo del recién llegado jugando en el piso de la sala, alzó la vista riéndose también cuando el pequeño Andrew vio a su padre aparecer, dejando los juguetes ensamblables a un lado para extender sus brazos hacia él y lo cogiera de una vez.

―Nos la hemos pasado jugando aquí, tendidos en el suelo, que no hemos tenido tiempo de preparar la cena ―se excusó Renée, ayudando a Bella a levantar el caos de la alfombra.

―Podríamos ir por algo de comida preparada al restaurante chino ―propuso Charlie.

―Yo puedo ir ―se apresuró a responder Bella, pero su padre desistió de su ofrecimiento.

―Quédate aquí con Edward y el niño, tu madre y yo iremos por la cena.

―Pero… pero, yo puedo…

―Hija, quédate aquí, no te preocupes. Tu padre y yo no nos demoramos nada.

Así que al cabo de cinco minutos el matrimonio Swan salió de la casa rumbo al restaurante chino más cercano, dejando a Bella, Edward y Andrew en casa. Edward, sentado en el sofá con su hijo en brazos, no dejaba de mirar a Bella, la que con esmero ponía orden en la sala, moviéndose de un lado para otro.

A ella seguía quemándole la mirada de Edward como cada vez que él se le ponía enfrente, y eso no le gustaba. Tuvo que recluirse en la cocina y ponerse a hacer cualquier cosa para mantener la distancia de Edward, que al menos estaba prestándole atención a su hijo. O eso creía ella, por eso, mientras limpiaba la mesa de la cocina con un paño húmedo pasándolo una y otra vez por la superficie, se sobresaltó cuando sintió las manos del hombre sujetando su cintura y pegándola a él con determinación.

―Te extraño, bebé… ―le susurró al oído, besando a continuación un beso en su cuello desnudo. Ella tragó grueso y antes de dejarse caer en los sentimientos que ese hombre inevitablemente seguía provocando en ella, se removió con fuerza, apartándose de él.

― ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!

Pero él, no dándose por vencido se acercó con determinación a ella y volvió a aferrarla por la cintura.

―Dime qué diablos tengo que hacer para hacerte entrar en razón ―dijo, antes de pegar sus labios con rudeza a los de ella― ¡Dímelo!

―Nada… no puedes hacer nada ―respondió, empujándolo por los hombros, pero la fuerza que él ejercía sobre ella era más fuerte.

― ¿A caso ya no me amas? ―Le apartó el cabello y besó una y otra vez su cuello, sintiendo como poco a poco ella iba cediendo al roce de sus labios sobre su piel―. Claro que me amas y me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

―No… Edward, por favor… apártate…

―No quieres que me aparte ―susurró, jalando el labio rosa de Bella entre sus dientes― realmente no quieres que me aparte. Me deseas y me necesitas igual que yo a ti…

―Tú… tú no me necesitas ―jadeó al sentir la dureza de la entrepierna de Edward contra su estómago―. Por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez por todas…

―Porque no puedo bebé, y porque no quiero ―esta vez, besó a su bebé con fuerza, obligándole a abrir la boca para invadirla como hace ya tiempo no lo hacía. Adoraba sentir sus manitos pequeñas jalándole el cabello por la nuca como en ese momento, con timidez y probablemente sin querer ella lo estaba haciendo, y qué decir de su lívido, cuando la oía gemir levemente, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que él y sólo él le provocaba. Podría haberse olvidado de todo y arrimarla contra la pared para recordarle cómo es que él la hacía perder la cabeza y como es que ella lo permitía, entregándose sin reservas a él.

―Él no te hace sentir como yo, ¿verdad, bebé? ―murmuró al apartarse unos centímetros de su boca, antes de volver a arremeter, pero esa pregunta de una manera trajo a la realidad a Bella, la que estaba a punto de perderse de nuevo en las caricias de Edward.

_"Derek"_

―No, no… ¡Suéltame! ―exclamó con furia, empujándolo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir para apartarlo. Caminó hacia el otro lado de la cocina, con su respiración agitada y ahora con un sentimiento de amargura en su pecho. No podía, no podía hacerle eso a Derek.

― ¡¿Por qué le profesas tanta fidelidad, cuando ni siquiera lo amas?! ―gritó él, furioso.

― ¡¿Y qué sabes tú de amor, eh?! ―le rebatió con el mismo tono, olvidándose que Andrew estaba en la sala recostado en el sofá donde su padre lo dejó medio dormido―. ¡Qué sabes tú de amar o ser fiel, sin nunca has amado!

― ¡A ti te amo, a ti te amo, maldita sea! ―Exclamó airado, apuntándola con el dedo. Ella se quedó en blanco, pasmada con esa revelación tan pasional que él acababa de hacerle―. Te amo, y no sé cómo demostrártelo, si lo único que haces es apartarte de mí, si estás con otro cuando realmente tu corazón me pertenece. ¿Qué quieres que haga, eh? ¡¿Quieres que se los diga a tus padres, que les diga que me enamoré de ti?!¡Pues lo haré!

― ¡No!

―Tú eres la que no ha dejado que demuestre mis sentimientos por ti, Bella ―estaba hablando sin filtrar sus palabras, estaba exponiendo los sentimientos que ni a él mismo había querido reconocer, y ya no podía detenerse―. Me dices que no sé del amor, y es verdad, no tengo idea de esas cosas… nunca, ni siquiera con tu hermana sentí lo que ahora siento por ti. ¡Qué hago para demostrártelo, maldita sea!

―Edward… ―susurró ella con voz quebrada.

―Escúcheme una cosa ―caminó hacia ella hasta que rosó el tembloroso cuerpo Bella― tú me amas a mí y aun así estás con otro tipo, eso no te hace mejor que yo. Me he expuesto ante ti como no le he hecho con nadie y aun así sigues rehuyéndome… no me dices lo que quieres, huyes de mí como los cobardes refugiándote en otro en vez de darme la cara. No me des clases de moral. Yo reconozco que no estaba preparado para sentir lo que estoy sintiendo por una niña como tú, te he tratado de ayudar, te he dado lo mejor de mi… ¿qué más quieres, bebé, qué más?

Y otra vez, con la pasión contenida, tomó su boca temblorosa y la saqueó con fuerza para reafirmar sus dichos. Tanya le había hablado de cortejarla como se le hace a una chica promedio de la edad de Bella… pero eso sería mentirle a Bella, disfrazarse de alguien que no era, además ella no era como las demás chicas de su edad, el inicio de la relación entre ambos no fue como las demás, así que eso del cortejo estaba sobrevalorado. Lo comprobó de la manera en que ella en ese momento se abrazaba a él, como si fuera lo que más quisiera en el mundo, la manera en cómo respondía a sus besos, anhelando más, mucho más de lo que solo él podía darle. Él y nadie más.

―Mi hermoso bebé, somos como imanes, ¿no te das cuenta? Debemos estar el uno con el otro y dejar la agonía de una vez por todas…

―Pero yo…

―No me pongas esa ridícula excusa de que estás ahora con otro ―llevó sus manos hasta rodear el cuello de Bella, cerrando ella los ojos y disfrutando el contacto―. Ya basta de eso, basta de mentirme, de mentirte a ti misma, bebé.

Y sin dejar que ella pensara mucho las cosas, la tomó una vez más en un beso lento, profundo, lleno de significado para ambos, derribando sus muros, porque eso es lo que sentía Edward, que frente a ella estaba dejando caer sus muros, y ella simplemente se estaba dando por vencida frente a lo que sentía por ese hombre a quien amaría aunque su razón le advirtiera que no saldría bien de ello. Nada importaba, en ese momento nada ni nadie importaba más que ellos dos y lo que podían conseguir el uno junto a otro de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME, Y NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Damas todas, ya estoy aquí. Como siempre, mil gracias por seguir con la lectura de esta historia, por sus comentarios en esta página, en el grupo de facebook. A las niñas nuevas que se han integrado hace poco a la historia y al grupo de facebook, pues gracias. allí siempre hay sorpresas, así que ya saben.**

**A mi super equipo, Gaby Madriz, Maritza Maddox y doña Manu de Marte, gracias por todo nenas!**

**Bueno pues, ahora a leer.**

**Besos a todas y nos reencontramos la próxima semana!**

* * *

Capítulo 14.

Bella entró al departamento pasadas las doce de la noche, esperando poder ir directamente a su cuarto sin hablar con nadie. Era una cobarde, lo sabía, y debía asumirlo. Lo malo, es que al no contestar las llamadas de Derek ni de Emmett, hizo que estos se preocuparan, manteniéndose a la espera de la chica en la sala de la casa.

Emmett tuvo que cancelar la reserva que había hecho en un restaurante de la costa al que irían lo tres a celebrar por lo bien que le había ido a la chica en los exámenes de admisión a la universidad aquella mañana. Se comunicó a casa de sus padres, diciéndoles Charlie que una amiga la había llamado y que al parecer había decidido salir con ella a celebrar. A Derek le pareció extraño no el hecho de que saliera con sus amistades, sino que no se lo dijera o se lo avisara, sabiendo ella que ya habían hecho planes con los que ella estaba de acuerdo.

―Quizás solo se le pasó el tiempo, Derek ―lo tranquilizaba Emmett al ver a su amigo mirar su teléfono insistentemente―. Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres cuando salen…

―Quizás ―murmuró el chef, más preocupado que extrañado.

Ambos varones entonces, se levantaron al unísono cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse, caminando hacia el recibidor. Suspiraron más relajados cuando la vieron llegar, aunque Derek pudo notar a simple vista algo extraño en ella, y el hecho de que apenas lo hubiera mirado disparó sus alarmas.

― ¡Estuvo larga la celebración, eh! ―exclamó con diversión Emmett, muy cruzado de brazos―. Debes venir rendida, y la verdad yo también lo estoy, así que los dejo.

Estirando sus brazos y lanzando un bostezo de oso, hizo una reverencia y dejó a la pareja sola. Él podía parecer despistado o irreverente a veces, pero intuía cuando las cosas iban raras, por eso que prefirió retirarse.

Derek entonces, con cautela, caminó hasta ella que estaba detenida junto a la puerta, con su vista pegada en la punta de sus zapatillas y retorciendo sus manos contra la correa de su bolso.

― ¿Está todo bien?

Bella entonces alzó los ojos llenos de lágrimas, negándole con la cabeza. Él arrugó la frente y se dispuso a abrazarla, pero ella extendió sus manos para impedírselo, dando un paso al costado.

― ¿Bella, qué tienes? ¿Ocurrió algo? ―preguntó con ansiedad―. Llamé a casa de tus padres ya que no me contestaras, esto hace varias horas, y me dijeron que habías salido con una amiga…

Eso era una vil mentira. Edward le había pedido que les dijera eso a sus padres para poder escaparse con él un rato. Había dejado a su hijo alojar con sus abuelos pues el pequeño se había quedado dormido y sería mejor no sacarlo para evitar que se despertara. Salió veinte minutos de casa de los Swan, antes que Bella lo hiciera y la esperó dos cuadras más allá, llevándosela al primer motel que encontró en el camino, y en una habitación con una gran cama le hizo el amor hasta que ella le pidió piedad. La hizo suya tantas veces como le fue posible y de todas las maneras pensadas, repitiéndole una y otra vez lo mucho que la amaba y lo bien que estaban los dos juntos.

_― ¿No lo sientes, bebé? ―le dijo, moviéndose a ritmo acompasado dentro de ella―. ¿Sientes lo bien que encajamos? Es perfecto…_

_Gimió, gritó y hasta lloró de placer, hasta que sus fuerzas no pudieron más. Dormitó sobre el pecho fuerte y desnudo de Edward hasta que divisó la hora en un reloj mural y dijo que ya era tiempo de irse. _

_― ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con ese tipo? ―exigió saber, usando ese tono serio mientras se ponía la camisa. Ella que estaba sentada al filo de la cama calzándose sus zapatillas, lo miró por sobre el hombro, desviando rápidamente su vista hacia sus pies. Tragó grueso y un nudo en la garganta la hizo querer lanzarse a la cama y llorar. Pero no lo hizo. Sabía que tenía que enfrentar a Derek, hablarle con la verdad y por sobre todo pedirle perdón. _

_―Mañana, supongo._

_―No quiero que sigas viviendo con él. Tienes mi casa o la casa de tus padres para quedarte, si no quieres tomar ninguna opción, voy a rentarte un apartamento._

_―Quisiera vérmelas por mí misma, pero de momento creo que regresaré con mis padres._

_―Muy bien ―cuando Edward estuvo vestido, rodeó la cama y tomó una mano de Bella, obligándola a levantarse, abrazándola por la cintura y dejando un beso sobre sus labios―. Si estamos juntos todo estará bien, no tienes por qué tener esa cara._

_Ella no quería aclarar que su apesadumbrado rostro, no era porque tuviera miedo de lo que pudiera pasar con él, sino por Derek. Él no se merecía eso, y Bella no se merecía todo lo que Derek había hecho por ayudarla, por estar a su lado. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, afirmando su frente en el pecho de Edward mientras él besaba el tope de su cabeza. _

― ¿Bella? ―Derek dijo su nombre envuelto en angustia porque ella ponía distancia entre ambos y lloraba en silencio―. Dime qué sucedió…

―Perdóname… perdóname Derek… perdóname.

―Por qué… por qué me pides perdón. ―Era una estupidez que él preguntara aquello, porque la angustia que se instaló en su pecho y el golpeteo furioso de su corazón le avisaron para que se preparara para lo peor.

Bella caminó rápido hacia la sala, con las manos sobre la boca y se ubicó frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda a Derek, quien caminó despacio quedándose en medio del espacio. Inspiró profundo y sin quitar los ojos de la nuca de la chica, se aventuró a preguntar.

— ¿Se trata de Edward, verdad?

Lentamente ella se giró y con el llanto dispuesto a no dar tregua, asintió no siendo capaz de articular palabras. Aquel reconocimiento fue como la primera estocada al corazón de Derek, que bajó la cabeza y soltó una risa triste. Edward Cullen había cumplido su amenaza y Bella al parecer no había puesto ninguna clase de resistencia.

―Presumo que te convenció para volver con él, o para dejarme, ¿no es así?

―Me dijo… me dijo que me amaba.

―Por supuesto ―murmuró él destilando ironía con su vista pegada ahora en el sofá, donde no pudiera ver el rostro de la apesadumbrada y avergonzada chiquilla― nunca ha dejado de demostrártelo una y otra vez, ¿verdad?

―Derek… perdóname, yo…

―No saliste con tus amigas, te fuiste con él. ―Esa no fue una pregunta estaba seguro de su teoría. Aún así, Derek alzó el rostro hacia ella, a la espera de su confirmación. Al no recibirla, porque ella estaba con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, aun con el llanto silencios provocándole espasmos en los hombros, exclamó con más fuerza, sobresaltándola―. ¡¿Te fuiste con él?!

―Sí…

Y otra estocada al corazón ya herido de Derek.

―Muy bien ―inspiró profundo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, soltando el aire a continuación― es tu decisión, esté de acuerdo yo o no, es lo que elegiste. No voy a usar artimañas para hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre él, porque precisamente yo no soy como él. De cualquier manera, quiero aceptar la parte de culpa que me corresponde, porque pensé que tú podías… olvidar a ese tipo conmigo y darme una oportunidad, pero fui un iluso, debo admitir.

―No, por favor… ―rogó ella para que parara, pero él no le hizo caso y siguió con las palabras que fluían solas.

―Soy un estúpido por haberle confiado mi corazón a una niña de dieciocho años que está enamorado de otro y pensar que podía dar resultado.

―No quise hacerte daño…

― ¡Me rompiste el jodido corazón! ―gritó Derek como nunca antes lo oyó Bella. El chef entonces cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, agarrando entonces su chaqueta que estaba en el respaldo del sofá para salir de ese lugar que lo ahogaba a él y a su malherido corazón, antes de seguir diciendo cosas hirientes de las que después se arrepentiría. Entonces prefirió ir a cualquier parte a ahogar su mal de amor en alcohol, a algún bar que aún se mantuviera abierto, mientras Bella dejaba salir su llanto, que dolía mucho más de lo que ella presupuestó, cediendo sus rosillas y dejándose caer al suelo, mientras escondía su rostro entre las manos.

Momentos después apareció Emmett, que no pudo hacerse el sordo, oyendo claramente cuando su amigo gritó que le habían roto el corazón. Torció su boca con lástima, cuando se encontró a Bella hincada frente a la ventana tras el sofá. Suspiró y se le acercó, posando su mano grande sobre la espalda de Bella, que seguía llorando, porque sentía que algo dentro de ella también se había roto.

―Joder, Bella… ―se lamentó él, haciendo que ella se enderezara y enterrara su rostro en el pecho de su amigo que no demoró en acogerla. Dejó que llorara todo lo que sus piernas dobladas aguantaron antes de estas comenzar a acalambrarse. Entonces hizo además de levantarse, ayudándola a ella en el proceso, llevándola hasta el sofá.

―Nunca quise hacerle daño… nunca quise aprovecharme de él…

―Eso lo sé y seguramente Derek también lo sabe, pero ahora mismo está herido, hay que dejarlo tranquilo.

―Habla con él y dile que me perdone… yo no quiero perderlo a pesar de todo esto. Él es… importante para mi… ―y otra vez su garganta se ve apretada, presa de la pena que le impide hablar.

―Vale, Bella, pero deja de llorar…

―Lo siento.

― ¿Volviste con Edward, verdad? ―ella mordió su labio y afirmó con la cabeza― ¿Y estás segura? ¿Por qué ahora cambiaste de opinión? Y perdona que te lo pregunte, pero no quisiéramos que salieras mal herida de esto, que él te hiciera daño…

―Me dijo que me amaba ―respondió, siendo eso lo su única tabla a la que aferrarse, lo único que la hacía creer en Edward, además de sus sentimientos por él que intentó hacer a un lado, pero como espectros siempre estuvieron rondándole, inquietándola.

― ¿O sea que si yo te dijera que te amara, te vendrías conmigo?

―No se trata sólo de eso…

―Exacto, Bella ―apuntó Emmett tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice― es mucho más que simplemente decirle a alguien que lo amas, si no hay nada más que pueda reafirmarlo.

―Quiero darle la oportunidad de que me lo demuestre, como dices…y ver qué pasa.

Emmett suspiró en silencio, entendiendo el punto de vista de la chica junto a él que se había enamorado o quizás solo se había deslumbrado de un tipo lleno de misterios, aunque podía apostar su mano derecha que Derek no le era del todo indiferente en cuanto a sus sentimientos se refiere, que no solo es un profundo cariño fraterno que podía malentenderse.

―Mañana voy a regresar a casa de mis padres, no me parecería bien seguir aquí…

―No es necesario que lo hagas, ¿lo sabes verdad?

―Sí, pero… no quiero tener problemas…

―Vale, no es necesario que me expliques ―la detuvo él, entendiendo que cuando hablaba de evitar tener problemas, se refería a Edward.

―Además no creo que para Derek fuese cómodo tenerme aquí y después de lo que pasó no me merezco que tenga más atenciones conmigo… y ni siquiera sé si tengo trabajo todavía

―No han tenido motivos para despedirte, ni siquiera has comenzado a trabajar allí. Preséntate mañana y ve como siguen las cosas.

―Lo pensaré.

―Bella, no dejes a un lado todo lo que has conseguido en este tiempo, y no hablo solo de un empleo o tu oportunidad de entrar a la universidad; has ganado confianza en ti misma, seguridad, madurez, independencia, no dejes que nada ni nadie te lo quite, no dejes que te pasen a llevar.

―Gracias por tus consejos y por tu amistad, Emmett.

Bella volvió a abrazar a su amigo, agradecida porque le reconfortara después de la maraña de sentimientos dolorosos que ahora la dominaba.

En tanto el chef y su malherido corazón no dieron con un bar abierto donde se sintiera cómodo, aunque en cualquier lugar sería como sentirse en el centro del infierno, por lo que llegó en taxi hasta el restaurante y saludó al guardia que no tuvo problema en dejarlo pasar pues ya lo conocía. Las luces auxiliares que iluminaban tenuemente el salón principal del restaurante estaban encendidas, caminando él sin problemas derecho al bar a un costado, rodeando la barra y sacando de la estantería una botella de whisky. Con esta en sus manos caminó hacia la cocina, donde quizás se sentiría a gusto, y sentado en el suelo afirmando su espalda en el muro frio, abrió la botella y se lo bebió directo de la botella.

Embutiéndose grandes bocaradas de licor, brindó por esa primera vez en que una mujer le rompía el corazón, y nada más gracioso que una niña de dieciocho años…

_"Qué patético soy…"_

¿Qué iba a ser de él en adelante? Se preguntó, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras el whisky viajaba por su esófago quemándole a su paso, aunque no tanto como el dolor que sentía. Su corazón estaba roto, ¿qué otro tipo de dolor aún más fuerte podría sentir un humano? No estaba seguro, nunca sufrió nada igual…. Pero iba a tener que salir adelante, después de esa noche, iba a parchar su corazón y seguiría sobreviviendo a cada día, uno a uno… o eso intentaría.

Se olvidaría de Bella ―o intentaría hacerlo― hasta ser capaz de verla de frente y recordar aquello como una experiencia más de aprendizaje, y le sonreiría agradecido por haberle hecho sentir enamorado por primera vez…

―Eres un ridículo, Derek, eso no va a pasar ―se auto rebatió con ironía, volviendo a llevar la botella a su boca, limpiándose a continuación los restos del licor amargo con el dorso de su mano. ―Pero tú tienes la culpa, maldita sea, tú tienes la culpa por no haber insistido en irse lejos de aquí y apartarla de las manos de ese… maldito desgraciado, que lo único que quiere es tenerla como trofeo…

Se hablaba a sí mismo como si lo hiciera con otro persona, eso porque el alcohol estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en su organismo. Y así siguió el chef toda la noche, auto compadeciéndose, llorando, riendo y finalmente durmiéndose sobre el frío piso de cerámica, aferrando con su mano la botella de licor de la que quedaba menos de la mitad… como si fuera aquello, lo único a lo que pudiera aferrarse.

**oo**

Mientras conducía miraba de reojo a la chica a su lado con disgusto. Esperaba verla radiante, feliz, pero en vez de eso ella no hacía más que suspirar y mirar por la ventana sin emitir palabra. Cuando entró al coche, él ofreció llevarla a desayunar pero ella en vez de eso le pidió que la llevara a su casa, debía hablar con sus padres, que en ese momento era lo más importante que debía hacer, pero durante el viaje no dijo nada.

Hasta que no soportó más. Desvió tomando una curva a mucha velocidad desviándose del camino que llevaba a casa de sus suegros, haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara y tuviera que agarrarse de la manilla. Se metió a mitad de una cuadra por un callejón oscuro a pesar de la hora del día, estrecho y húmedo. Paró el coche, se quitó el cinturón y empujando su asiento hacia atrás, levantó en vilo a Bella por sobre la consola central, sentándola a horcajadas encima de él. Ella no supo bien cómo ocurrió, sólo se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo sobre Edward, quien la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano aferraba su barbilla, quedando su nariz pegada a la de él.

― ¡¿Qué jodida cosa te pasa, eh?! ―preguntó con su mandíbula tensa y su respiración pesada―. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de ánima, y esas ojeras como si no hubieras dormido en toda la noche? ¿Ese tipo te hizo algo?

Ella tragó grueso y a pesar de la intensidad de la mirada de Edward, no cerró los ojos. Realmente no había dormido y durante gran parte de la noche había llorado. Le había lastimado más de lo que previó el saber a Derek herido por su culpa, y la preocupación pesaba sobre sus hombros cuando Emmett esa mañana le confirmó que no había llegado a dormir la noche anterior.

― ¡Respóndeme! ―insistió Edward comenzando a perder los cabales, por lo que ella decidió responder con la verdad.

―Le rompí el corazón a Derek, como quieres que esté… ―tuvo que detenerse porque su voz se quebró y los ojos picaron deseosos de llorar. Edward bufó e hizo una mueca.

―Él se lo buscó, no debió aprovecharse de ti.

― ¡¿Aprovecharse de mí?! ―preguntó ella desconcertada―. ¡De qué estás hablando! La que se aprovechó fui yo, él no hizo nada fuera de ayudarme cuando estuve sola, quererme más de lo que yo merecía…

―No te quiere más que yo.

― ¡Mierda, Edward, no estamos hablando de ti! ―puso una mano sobre el pecho de Edward y se empujó hacia atrás dejando un poco de espacio y desviando su vista hacia cualquier otro lado que no fueran sus indignados ojos―. Por favor, llévame a casa, tengo que hablar con mis padres y descansar para estar bien esta noche…

― ¿Esta noche? ¿Para qué, por qué?

―Empiezo a trabajar.

―Pensé que había quedado claro que no te quería cerca de ese tipo…

―Edward, no hagas que me arrepienta de haber venido contigo y darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro. Voy a trabajar allí porque es un compromiso que tengo… ―aunque seguro Derek la despediría, pero no lo dijo en voz alta―. Voy a seguir adelante con mis planes de trabajo y los de mis estudios, y si dices que me amas pues tendrás que apoyarme, no montar obstáculos para impedirlo. Necesito creerte, volver a confiar en ti…

―Pensé que mis palabras bastaban ―murmuró Edward, volviendo a hacer a Bella hacia su cuerpo, pegando sus labios a los de ella para dejar un suave y reconciliador beso― pero ponte en mi lugar, no te quiero cerca de ese tipo que trató de enamorarte aun sabiendo que me amabas a mí.

―Edward, por favor…

―Bien, confiaré en ti. ― E inspiró hondo después de comprometerse.

―Y por cierto, hay una cosa que debo pedirte.

―Tú dirás, bebé ―la tomó por la nuca y metió su nariz en el hueco de su cuello.

―No quiero a Senna cerca, no quiero saber que está en tu casa a pesar de que yo no esté ahí, y por supuesto no quiero saber que tú tienes algún tipo de cita con ella.

―Dalo por hecho.

―Lo dices como si ella fuera a aceptarlo tan fácil.

―Me vale un rábano saber si se pone difícil o no, es lo que tú quieres, es lo que tendrás, bebé.

―Gracias.

―Ahora bésame, Bella.

La tomó por ambos lados del rostro a la vez que ella lo rodeaba por los hombros y llevaba sus manos hasta su cabello, metiendo sus manos en esa sedosa maraña rubia oscura, dejando que los besos de Edward, _el hombre al que ella amaba_, fueran un bálsamo para su pesar.

Edward la hizo prometerle que lo llamaría después que hablara con sus padres y que esa noche él sería el encargado de llevarla a su trabajo y regresarla a casa de sus padres a la hora que fuera.

Luego de una muy larga y llorada conversación con sus padres, donde les dijo que por desacuerdos entre ambos, Derek y ella habían terminado. Renée la tranquilizó diciendo que esas cosas pasaban y que muy probablemente se resolverían, pues Derek estaba muy enamorado de ella y no dejaría que un malentendido o lo que fuera los alejara.

―Además, tú también lo amas, se te nota ―afirmó su madre, limpiándole las lágrimas. Ella se la quedó mirando y no dijo nada, porque no sabía que decir, que para ella era mucho peor que negar esos dichos que con tanta seguridad su madre le hizo saber.

Logró dormir por tres horas en su viejo dormitorio y cuando despertó con lo primero que se encontraron sus ojos fue con un retrato de Camille. Hace tiempo que no iba al cementerio a visitarla, pero eso no significaba que se hubiera olvidado de ella… ¿qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiese muerto? ¿Serían las cosas tan complicadas para ella como lo son ahora o se hubiera mantenido viviendo en la absoluta ignorancia? No sabía qué opción era la mejor, verdaderamente. Así que antes de seguir cuestionándose, prefirió levantarse y meterse bajo la ducha para luego comenzar a prepararse para su primer día de trabajo.

No estaba nerviosa por ser la primera vez que trabajaría en una cocina tan importante como parte del equipo de un chef profesional, sino porque no sabía si se reencontraría con Derek y cómo es que éste la recibiría. Aun así, llegó a la hora acordada, alrededor de las siete de la tarde entrando por la puerta de servicio por la que estaban ingresando otros de los chicos con los que trabajaría y quienes la saludaron con entusiasmo.

― ¿Estás entusiasmada? ―le preguntó una de las chicas cuando iban entrando al sector de los camarines donde se cambiarían. Era una joven alta de pelo muy rubio, largo y ondulado, con unos alegres ojos color azul marinos. Ella estaba cursando tercer año de cocina internacional en una universidad de la ciudad y estaba relajada porque no era su primer trabajo, aunque la ilusionaba trabajar en un restaurante de ese nivel con los chef en jefe que tendría, Derek y Cody, la otra cocinera profesional.

―Además ―dijo, anudándose el mandil blanco que pasaba de las rodillas ―Derek es tan apuesto, yo no sé cómo voy a poder concentrarme.

Otra de las chicas que se estaba atando el cabello negro azulado en una perfecta cola de caballo, comentó:

―Yo lo vi hace un rato… ¡Dios, y se veía tan sexi!

― ¡¿Lo viste?! ―le preguntó Bella llena de ansiedad. La chica mordió su labio y asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí… con su pelo húmedo y desordenado, vestido de negro… ¡cómo para comérselo!

Las chicas se carcajearon divertidas y siguieron comentando, mientras el corazón de Bella apresuraba su ritmo. Sin duda lo vería y dentro de muy poco.

Todos los ayudantes iban vestidos por una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro con zapatos de seguridad del mismo color, y sobre el pantalón un mandil anudado por la cintura de color negro. Todos muy bien peinados y arreglados se formaron en una fila a lo largo de la cocina a la espera de la llegada de los dos chefs y la administradora del local. Eran diez ayudantes en total, los que se dividirían en dos equipos: cinco trabajarían para Cody, y los otros cinco restantes, para Derek. Al otro lado, a un costado de los ayudantes, estaban ordenados los meseros, cuatro hombres y cuatro mujeres, además de los encargados del bar y las recepcionistas.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, las puertas batientes de metal se abrieron y la primera en aparecer fue la administradora, señorita Kate Anderson, una rubia de metro ochenta muy elegante y hermosa, que los saludó a todos con un entusiasta "Buenas tardes". Le siguieron la pequeña mujer de no más de uno sesenta de estatura, de cabello negro corto, ataviada de pantalones negros y chaquetilla blanca, la chef Cody Walters, y tras de ella entró vestido completamente de negro el chef Derek Spencer.

Derek apenas musitó un saludo sin detenerse mucho a mirar a su grupo de ayudantes, evitando siquiera mirar a Bella que en una punta de la fila respiraba superficialmente, nerviosa, esperando que él la mirara para que aunque fuera con sus ojos poder pedirle perdón una vez más. Pero no lo hizo. Derek se paró muy resto junto a su colega y a la administradora, quien les dio la bienvenida y comenzó con las directrices de lo que sería esa noche. Esa noche sería una marcha blanca, pero no por eso dejaría de ser tal y como funciona una cocina profesional.

―Les servirá para medirse y coordinarse, así que aprovechen ―concluyó Cody, la que había tomado la palabra en nombre suyo y de Derek, que no tenía ganas de hablar―. La mayoría ya ha trabajado en restaurante y sabe cómo es la vorágine de este lugar, los que no lo han hecho, no se desconcentren y aprendan todo lo que puedan, pregunten si tienen dudas y no tengan miedo, necesitamos que confíen en ustedes mismo. ¡Así que adelante equipos, queremos terminar la noche celebrando el triunfo!

Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon, poniéndose listos en sus puestos de trabajo. Cody se llevó a su grupo a un lado de la gran cocina, mientras Derek se reunió con el suyo en el lado contrario.

―Bien, chicos, ya saben cuáles son sus puestos. ―habló Derek a su grupo ronco y seriamente, siempre evitando un par de ojos cafés que lo miraban expectantes―. Yo en la medida de lo posible iré supervisándolos, pero no tendrían que tener problema. Evaluaremos el trabajo una vez terminado, así que buena suerte a todos y manos a la obra.

Tres veces en dos horas cruzaron la mirada. Derek no escondió su dolor ni Bella su pena y preocupación, pero no se hablaron, solo lo hizo Derek cuando le pidió aclarar una salsa blanca que estaba mezclando en la sartén con cebolla, la que dijo estaba muy espesa. Después de eso, nada.

―Joder, me mandaron a picar cebollas ―reclamó una chica que dejó dos pocillos de champiñones perfectamente cortados sobre la encimera de aluminio. Bella entonces la miró y bajando la intensidad del fuego, le entregó la cuchara de madera con la que estaba trabajando.

― ¿Te parece si cambiamos?

― ¡¿De verdad?! ―preguntó la chica con ilusión. Bella asintió y cambio de puesto con la muchacha, retirándose ella a una esquina abandonada de la cocina, donde comenzó a picar cebolla morada. Era bueno estar ahí, pensó, pues las lágrimas que cayeron por su rostro se confundirían con lo que el tubérculo provocaba en la mayoría de las personas.

Lloró porque le era casi insoportable trabajar junto a Derek, sabiendo lo dañado que él estaba por su culpa. Sentía el peso sobre sus hombros y su deseo durante todas esas horas de trabajo fue acercársele y pedirle perdón, rogándole además que le permitiera tenerlo cerca, porque sin poder negarlo, ella lo necesitaba y se sentía abandonada sin él a su lado. Sí, así se sentía, una verdadera paradoja, un lío emocional que no sabía explicar. Así que allí se quedó, picando en corte de pluma la cebolla, llorando en silencio.

Derek arrugó su frente cuando miró hacia donde ella se suponía debería estar cuidando la cocción de una salsa, encontrando a otra muchacha en su lugar.

― ¿Dónde está Bella? ―preguntó, si poder esconder su ansiedad. La chica se asustó un poco, pensando que él podía regañarla por haber cambiado de lugar sin su autorización.

―Perdone, chef, pero mis ojos no podía más con tanta cebolla… y pues Bella se ofreció a hacer ese trabajo.

Entonces se giró hacia el sector donde estaba picando, alcanzando a verla cuando dejaba a un lado las vasijas llenas, y se retiraba a los excusados. Sus pies entonces cobraron vida propia y la siguieron. Cuando llegó ahí abrió la puerta con cuidado y en silencio, viéndola sentada sobre una banqueta de madera, con su rostro escondido entre sus manos, y sus hombros moviéndose espasmódicamente.

―Por qué estás llorando ―quiso saber. Sus palabras salieron toscas, mordaces, más de lo que él hubiera deseado. Ella enseguida se enderezó y lo miró atónita.

―No… es la cebolla… ―se excusó, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa blanca. Él se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

―Te he visto hacer ese trabajo antes, y no lagrimeas como las demás.

―Disculpa por abandonar mi puesto, ahora regreso… ―nerviosa, se arregló su mandil, evitando la mirada dura del chef, dispuesta a salir de allí, pero Derek se interpuso siquiera antes que ella pudiera moverse.

―Espera un momento, y al menos dime por qué estás así…

―Y cómo quieres que esté, Derek… ―protestó con frustración, palmeando sus manos sobre su delantal, atreviéndose a mirarlo―. Me siento tan mal… yo no quisiera…

―Dios Bella… ―protestó él, llevándose una mano al cabello― ya no te preocupes por mí. Si eres feliz con tu decisión, pues adelante. Yo simplemente tendré que superarlo, olvídate de mí…

―No puedo ―susurró. Él estrechó sus ojos y se acercó a ella. Agachó su cabeza y la puso a la altura de la chica que no pudo despegar su mirada de la suya, muy cerca.

―Estoy tan seguro de que si… si te besara en este momento tú me responderías y no me apartarías ―musitó, mirando alternadamente sus ojos y sus labios. Bella simplemente tragó grueso―. ¿No lo harías verdad? Pero no voy a hacerlo, porque quiero respetarte, pese a todo, quiero hacerlo, porque te quiero y quiero que seas feliz… pero me cuesta tanto, porque sé que no lo eres, y no sé por qué… Dios, me muero por besarte…

―Derek…

―Pero ya tomaste una decisión, y como te dije, te respeto… yo no soy como él, Bella. Yo te quiero ver feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado, solo espero que no te haga daño de ningún modo porque soy capaz de matarlo ―dio dos pasos atrás porque la tentación era muy grande―. Ahora lávate esa cara y regresa al trabajo, por favor.

Bella llevó una mano sobre su pecho, donde dentro de éste golpeteaba su corazón furiosamente. Seguía frente a ella el recuerdo de esos ojos profundos y tan azules, tan intensos, y su cercanía después de lo que había pasado. Se le secó la boca y cuando lo vio tan cerca sus labios picaron de deseo porque él volviera a besarla como tantas veces lo hizo en las pocas semanas que estuvieron juntos.

―Mierda, soy un lío ―gimoteó, poniendo sus manos heladas sobre sus tibios pómulos seguro enrojecidos. Entonces cerró los ojos, inspiró profundo y decidida a terminar bien la noche, regresó a su trabajo dispuesta a preparar la mejor salsa de tres quesos que nunca antes hizo.

**oo**

Habían sido quince vertiginosos días donde su ánimo no lograba estabilizarse. Hace quince días había decidido darle una oportunidad a lo que sentía por Edward, y a lo que él decía sentir por ella y de manera poco habitual, Edward la llenó de mimos sacando a relucir su beta romántica. Un par de noches atrás, cuando correspondía su primer día libre en el restaurante, Edward la llevó a cenar a un lugar, en la azotea de un piso treinta desde donde se podía ver la ciudad de noche, llena de brillos y luces. Allí cenaron, bebieron y bailaron las más románticas canciones de amor, incluso él susurró algunas en su oído, poniéndole a ella la piel de gallina. Edward se estaba comportando sin duda en todo lo que ella quiso. Incluso la forma de hacerle el amor difería a manera tan feroz de un comienzo. Él seguía disparándola con los mejores y más increíbles orgasmos hasta las estrellas, por supuesto, pero había una manera diferente, como un ingrediente adicional que incluía en la manera de adorarla, porque eso le decía él, que la adoraba.

Se sentía tranquila, pero como con la felicidad desbordante, y quizás eso era bueno porque lo mejor era tomarse las cosas con calma. De cualquier forma, seguía sintiendo una punzada de dolor cuando cada noche se topaba con Derek, que seguía saludándola con cortesía, pero claramente había establecido una distancia entre ambos, y eso por su propia cordura. Se le veía cabizbajo, no con el ánimo alegre que siempre lo caracterizó, y eso sabía Bella que era por su culpa, entonces ella respetaba la distancia que apenas cedía con un corto saludo… hasta que aquella noche de miércoles llegó y no lo encontró en su lugar.

―Hace día que Derek estaba negociando su traslado ―oyó Bella tras de la puerta que la administradora le explicaba Cody, la colega de éste―. Nuestra cadena de restaurantes quiere darle la mayor libertad posible, y mientras se quede con nosotros, no importa donde se quiera ir, así que acordamos que su puesto ahora estaría en la costa de la ciudad del norte, donde en breve abriremos.

―Vale, vale, ¿pero y qué hago yo sola? ―protestaba la chef―. Ese restaurante no abre hasta dentro de unas semanas, por qué el apuro de irse ahora…

―Lo sé, pero salió esta mañana de urgencia. Su padre fue internado de urgencia por un infarto…

Bella ahogó una exclamación cubriéndose la boca. Corrió entonces sin demora hasta los vestidores, y sacando su móvil le marcó a Emmett, que respondió a l segundo tono.

― ¡Dios, Emmett, qué pasó con don Víctor! ―exclamó refiriéndose al padre de Derek.

―Sí, Bella, está conectado bajo vigilancia médica y Derek no va a moverse de allí hasta que su viejo salga de esta. Yo voy partiendo mañana en la mañana.

―Yo… yo… ¡Dios mío!

―Mira, le diré que me llamaste y que estabas preocupada. Seguro él lo agradecerá, pero ahora creo que lo que quiere es estar tranquilo y la verdad lo mejor es que tome distancia. Después de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes y ahora lo de su padre, es mejor dejarlo tranquilo.

―Entiendo… ¿podría mantenerme al tanto de cómo sigue la salud de don Víctor?

―Cuenta con ello ―le aseguró su amigo―. ¿Y tú estás bien?

―Sí Emmett. Aprobaron mi ingreso a la universidad al regreso de las fiestas de fin de año.

―Falta muy poco para eso, ¡En hora buena, pequeña!

―Gracias, gracias Emmett.

Emmett prometió ponerse en contacto con ella cuando estuviera en la clínica y le daría los mensajes de aliento a Derek, pues ella no se atrevía a llamarle personalmente. Llamó entonces a Ester, la anciana mujer que chilló de alegría cuando la oyó al otro lado del teléfono. Hacía más de tres semanas que no hablaba con ella, y la mujer ya la estaba echando de menos, pensando que Nadia ―como aun ella le decía― se había olvidado de ella. Pegó el grito en el cielo cuando Bella le contó que Derek había tenido que regresar de urgencia a esa ciudad por problemas de salud con su padre, pidiéndole Bella que dentro de lo posible, no dejara de visitarlo en el hospital donde lo tenían. Ester prometió partir con Eloy a primera hora del día siguiente para darle su apoyo al muchacho tan amable, y Bella le agradeció que lo hiciera, pues Derek necesitaría todo el apoyo posible… y ya hubiera deseado ella estar a su lado.

Aquella noche, se alojó en casa de Edward, quien fue a buscarla a pasada la medianoche, después de un agotador turno donde todo mundo corrió de un lado a otro, intentando suplir a duras penas la ausencia de Derek.

―Estás rendida, bebé ―comentó él, estirando su mano hasta acariciar la frente de Bella, que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y sus ojos cerrados. Apenas confirmó con un susurro, quedándose dormida de camino a casa de Edward, teniendo él que sacarla del coche en brazos, llevarla hasta el cuarto donde ambos dormían, quitarle la ropa y meterla bajo la cama.

A la mañana siguiente ella se despertó y vio el lado de la cama de Edward vació. Entonces estiró su mano hasta su mesita de noche y tomó su teléfono, encontrándose con un mensaje suyo, que decía que tenía un par de reuniones que cubrir aquella mañana, pero que regresaría para almorzar con ella y con su hijo alrededor de las doce, por lo que Bella, decidió tomar un relajante baño de tina que duró casi cuarenta minutos, vistiéndose a continuación con una sencilla camiseta negra y pantalones de chándal, atando su cabello en un moño desordenado antes de bajar a la cocina, con la idea de encontrándose con Jane y el niño, pero en vez de eso se topó con Alice, la hermana de Edward, que apenas entrar la fulminó con la mirada.

―Despertó la putita de mi hermano.

―No me trates así, Alice…

―Tuve que soportar tú presencia en el apartamento de los muchachos, y ahora resulta que tengo que tolerarte también cuando vengo a ver a mi hermano o a mi sobrino.

―Yo…

―Te odio ―le dijo Alice sin mediar preámbulos― te odio por haberle roto el corazón a Derek. Lo vi destruido la semana que pasó y todo por tu culpa…

―Yo no quise…

― ¡No estoy aquí para oír tus excusas! ―La interrumpió Alice, no dejando que hablara―. Derek no se merecía entregarle su amor a alguien que no supo valorarlo. Todo hubiera sido diferente si supiera que lo amas, pero siempre percibí que no era así. Pero me alegra que él se haya dado cuenta.

Bella simplemente decidió bajar la cabeza y mirar la punta de sus pies, tragándose todo el veneno que la hermana de Edward lanzaba sobre ella, porque sentía que se lo merecía. Después de pasar dos o tres segundos en silencio, Alice abrochó su chaqueta roja y se cruzó de brazos mirando a la indeseable de pies a cabeza.

―Dile a mi hermano que vine y no estaba. Voy a salir de viaje para estar con un amigo que necesita de mi apoyo…

― ¿Irás a ver a Derek?

―No te importa, pero sí. Espero que no se te ocurra aparecer por allá para fastidiarlo, ¿no? Además seguro a mi hermano no lo pondría muy contento.

Sin más entonces, salió dejando a Bella en la cocina, masticando amargura.

Edward por otro lado, estaba sentado frente al escritorio de Senna, golpeando sus dedos sobre la base de vidrio de su escritorio ahumado. Acababa de traer el documento que ponía fin a la sociedad entre ambos, además, había dejado claramente expuesto que no quería que se apareciera ni en su casa, ni en la empresa, ni en ningún lugar de los que él frecuentara.

― ¡Qué mierda, Edward! ―protestó ella, tomando los papeles de la ruptura de la sociedad, lanzándolos al otro lado de la oficina.

Cada vez que ella había querido acercarse en estas últimas tres semanas, él se escabullía y lograba hacerle el quite. Para colmo, tuvo que largarse fuera de la ciudad por un compromiso que hace mucho tiempo tenia agendado: uno de los amantes de su larga vista, estos magnates de edad avanzada, la llevaría de viaje para regalarle una mansión en las costas de Grecia, pues decía que como la diosa que era, merecía un palacio en la tierra de las divinidades.

―Mira, Senna, es irrevocable. Quédate con el local, te estoy regalando mi parte, ya no me interesa este negocio…

―El negocio es una cosa, Edward Cullen, pero que insistas en terminar con nuestra relación… ―se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio hasta quedarse sentada prácticamente sobre Edward en la base del escritorio. El hombre rodó los ojos y se masajeó la sien, aprestándose a tolerar a la despechada mujer.

―No me puedes hacer a un lado, cariño ―se hizo adelante y posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward, acercándole su rostro― todo lo que nosotros tenemos…

―Todo lo que nosotros tenemos, acabo de romperlo con ese contrato.

― ¿Me puedes decir a qué viene todo esto? Ni siquiera cuando se te ocurrió la fabulosa idea de casarte con Camille me apartaste, y ahora que estás dispuesto a meter a la putita de su hermana a tu cama, lo haces…

Rápidamente, Edward sujetó el brazo de Senna con fuerza, causando tal presión que estaba seguro que dejaría una marca sobre su piel cuando la soltara. Pero le importó una mierda, estaba furioso, y quería que ella lo supiera.

―Vuelve a tratar una vez más en tu vida de esa forma a Bella, y te mato, ¿me oyes? Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo. Cualquier cosa que te atrevas a hacerle para fastidiarla, o causarle algún mal, ten por seguro que será mi pase para hacerte desaparecer, y lo haré sin contemplaciones, ¿me oíste?

―No puedo creerlo ―se apartó ella, caminando por su despacho, cruzada de brazos― no puedo creer que una… chiquilla como esa te haya cambiado tanto.

―Pues lo hizo ―reconoció, poniéndose de pie ―así que ya sabes, aquí se acaba todo.

Y sin más despedidas, se abrochó su chaqueta de vestir y se retiró de la oficina. Senna se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y alargando una mano hasta un feo jarrón negro que había sobre una mesa auxiliar, lo estrelló contra la puerta cerrada, lanzando un grito de furia. Edward Cullen, su más antiguo y ardiente amante la estaba dejando… y a ella nadie la dejaba, sin atenerse a las consecuencias.

Así que decidida caminó de regreso hasta su escritorio y agarró su teléfono móvil, donde entre sus contactos buscó con quien le interesaba comunicarse. Discó el contacto y esperó hasta que este respondió:

— ¡Qué fabulosa sorpresa! ―al otro lado, el hombre exclamó con voz lasciva― me has arreglado el día, querida Senna…

―Pues parece que eso está a la orden del día, mi querido Stefan.

― ¡No me digas! ―exclamó el hombre con esa risa siniestra que lo caracterizaba―. Pues soy todo oídos….

― ¿Ya conseguiste que Edward te prestara dinero?

―Necesito más que unos cuantos millones de parte de Cullen: tráfico de influencias, lavado de activos, cuestiones en las que solo él podría ayudarme, pero sabes de más que ni siquiera quiere recibirme…

―Sé cómo presionarlo. ―aseguró, sosteniendo el móvil pegado a su oreja con el hombro, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

― ¿Perdona? ¿Me estás poniendo una maldita trampa o algo así?

―Nada de trampas, tómalo como… un acto de caridad. Conozco el talón de Aquiles de Edward.

―No voy a hacerle nada a su _bastardito_ si es eso lo que estás pensando…

―No hablo de su hijo… pero prefiero que lo hablemos personalmente.

― ¿Puedes venir en una hora a mi humilde morada? Quizás podamos hacer algo más que… simplemente hablar…

―Me gusta tu iniciativa, Stefan, me gusta mucho.

Sonrió como hiena porque estaba segura que ese viejo desesperado iba a hacer el trabajo por ella, de sacar a Bella de su camino.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME, Y NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ya es miércoles y como siempre, yo super ansiosa de entregarles un capítulo más de esta historia. **

**Ya saben, mi infinito agradecimiento a todas ustedes por sus lecturas y sus comentarios. Muchas muchas gracias =)**

**Al increíble equipo que tengo a mi lado acompañándome en esta locura, Gaby Madriz, Maritza Maddox y doña Manu de Marte. Gracias nenas, son las mejores. **

**Ahora a leer! Un beso grande a cada una y ya saben, nos reencontramos la próxima semana.**

**Cata!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15.**

―Lamento quedarme tan poco tiempo, hermano, pero los negocios en la capital me esperan y… bueno, no me iría si no supiera que las cosas con tu viejo están mejor ―se disculpó Emmett, que como aquella mañana durante los diez días que estuvo allí acompañando a su amigo y hermano Derek. Lo peor había pasado, pero Víctor seguía bajo vigilancia quizás por tres días más, según como evolucionara.

―Yo soy el que lamente haberte retenido aquí, y me alegra saber que le perdiste la fobia a esa ciudad ―comentó Derek, acompañándolo hacia los elevadores. Emmett miró a su amigo y se alzó de hombros, pues el recuerdo de las circunstancias en las que murió su Rose lo seguirían donde quiera que fuera, por supuesto pisar esa ciudad que fue donde todo ocurrió acrecentaba ese pasado tan cruel.

―Bueno, pero no te quedas solo, al parecer Alice no piensa moverse de aquí…

―Y se lo agradezco también, pero ahora mi prioridad es mi viejo, no le voy a quitar los ojos de encima hasta saber que está completamente bien.

―Por supuesto. Oye, uhm… ¿algún recado para Bella…? Ya sabes, ella ha querido estar al pendiente de la salud de tu papá a través de mi y…

― Ningún recado, solo agradécele que se haya preocupado. ―respondió fríamente, mirándose las manos.

―Claro ―Emmett observó su reloj y pulsó el botón de llamada del ascensor―. Bueno, voy con el tiempo justo al aeropuerto. Espero tenerte de regreso pronto en la capital…

―Emmett, sabes que de cualquier forma me hubiera ido, esto solo adelantó mi viaje.

―Bien, pero eso no significa que no puedas ir a visitar a tu hermano, ¿no?

―Lo pensaré cuando las cosas aquí se tranquilicen.

Se despidieron con un fraterno abrazo antes que Emmett tomara el ascensor hasta el primer piso, dejando a Derek en el pasillo del piso donde estaba la habitación de su padre. Allí estaba su hermana y Alice, que como bien dijo Emmett, no se había apartado de su lado. Se lo agradecía por supuesto, pero en aquel momento y ahora que las cosas estaban un poco más tranquilas, decidió apartarse hasta el final del pasillo, donde había una puerta de un pequeño balcón que daba hasta el patio del recinto. Afirmó sus manos sobre la baranda y cerró los ojos, inspirando el aire helado de aquella fría mañana pues ya era finales de diciembre y se hacía sentir la estación más helada del año.

Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en las fiestas de la época, pues solo había escuchado decir a su hermana que si su padre era dado de alta antes de las celebraciones, ella iba a cerrar al restaurante y haría una fiesta con todos los amigos de su viejo para celebrar más que la navidad, la vida misma. Él verdaderamente no tenía mucho que c elebrar, su ánimo no era el de los mejores justo en ese momento; él y su corazón roto por un amor no correspondido habían tenido que soportar ahora ese susto de ver a su padre en ese estado. Pero era inevitable pensar que hace un mes tenía planes para hacerle un regalo a su… a Bella, quizás invitar a sus padres y a ella a pasar la navidad con los suyos, pues era seguro que su padre y Charlie hacían buenas migas de inmediato… pero esos planes, esos deseos ya eran historia. Ahora debía mirar hacia adelante y procurar que su corazón sanase.

―Espero no interrumpirte ―murmuró Alice, sacando a Derek de sus cavilaciones. Él se giró un poco y le regaló una débil sonrisa, volviendo su mirada hacia el patio. Alice se ganó a su lado―. ¿Ya desayunaste?

―Muy temprano, con Emmett.

―Que bien… oye… ―se giró de costado, afirmando con su cadera contra la baranda, de frente a Derek―. ¿No te molesta que esté aquí, cierto?

Derek giró su cabeza hacia ella y arrugó su frente.

―Para nada, ¿por qué lo dices?

―Por lo que pasó antes… ya sabes, no creo que me haya convertido en tu persona preferida después de…

—Alice ―la detuvo, girándose también para sujetarla de los hombros. No quería retomar ese tema, mucho menos con ella― no pienses eso. Yo te agradezco que vinieras a acompañarme, y a mi viejo le alegró mucho verte aquí, así que no hay razón para que sientas eso. Solo no postergues tus compromisos por estar aquí.

―Gracias Derek. Yo pensé que podía molestarte verme aquí.

―No, nena ―torció la boca en una media sonrisa y la abrazó― te agradezco que estés aquí y te agradecería aún más que no sacaras a colación lo que ocurrió hace semanas, no nos hace bien.

―Entiendo, y disculpa. ―Alice se apartó para poder mirar a su amigo―. Por cierto, don Víctor estaba preguntando que donde te habías metido, tu tío también pregunta por ti.

―Bueno, vamos allá antes que mi viejo se desespere y salga en mi búsqueda.

Entraron entonces ambos atravesando el pasillo hasta el dormitorio donde estaba su padre, mientras la chica de pelo oscuro hablaba de lo bien que veía don Víctor, deseando él que aquella compañía femenina hubiera sido la de otra, con ojos oscuros y cabello color sangre.

Esa mujer de cabello color sangre, estaba enseñándole a Edward Cullen a preparar galletas de jengibre, mientras le contaba sobre el regalo que su padre le regaló a Renée:

—Es primera vez que van a vivir una navidad en pleno verano ―contaba entusiasmada, mientras estiraba la masa sobre la barra de desayuno.

―Es muy diferente ―comentó Edward, golpeando la masa con un molde con forma de niño― seguro se lo pasarán en grande. ¿Y cuánto tiempo dura ese viaje?

―Son cuarenta días, estarán de regreso los últimos días de enero. Aunque voy a lamentar no pasar las fiestas con ellos ―comentó con un poco de lástima, mientras ponía las galletitas sobre la bandeja para luego meterlas al horno.

Edward entonces, dejó su labor y se acercó a ella, tomándola de los hombros, le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y besó sus labios castamente.

―Pero vas a pasarlas conmigo y con Andrew, seguro se nos ocurrirá algo especial para hacer.

―Seguro ―respondió ella sonriendo, dejándose abrazar por Edward a la vez que ella colaba sus manos rodeando la cintura del hombre, afirmando su cabeza contra su pecho.

Él seguía comportándose con ella como todo un romántico, y cada vez que hacían el amor, él la hacía sentir especial, incluso no puso reparo en que siguiera trabajando en el restaurante. Claro, era muy probable que él ya supiera que Derek, había sido trasladado, quizás por eso, logró relajarse frente a eso. De cualquier modo, ella no hubiese permitido que la coartara de trabajar en ese lugar que a ella tanto le gustara… a pesar de todo, a pesar de que sin poder evitarlo extrañaba a Derek rondando a su alrededor vestido de chef, dando instrucciones… extrañaba la cotidianidad con él, así de simple.

―Dónde andas, bebé―susurró Edward pegando sus labios sobre su frente. Bella se apartó y sonrió mirándolo.

―Estaba pensando en todo lo que tengo que hacer después de las fiestas ―mintió― comienzo mis clases y eso me tiene muy entusiasmada.

―Eso quiere decir que no tendrás mucho tiempo para mí… ―ronroneó, llevando sus labios hasta su cuello. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos, pues era imposible no dejarse llevar cuando él, le daba ese tipo de atenciones. No se dio cuenta cuando Edward, la estaba sentando sobre la encimera, ubicándose entre sus piernas, colando sus manos bajo su blusa celeste, codiciando su boca como antesala de algo más. ¿Las galletas? Qué importaban en aquel momento cuando ella estaba lista, como siempre, para entregarse a él.

Por supuesto, no llegó a pasar, porque Marcus carraspeó en la entrada de la cocina, haciendo que Edward instantáneamente se apartara.

― ¿Marcus?

―Las personas a quienes citaste ya están aquí.

―Joder ―murmuró con fastidio, pasándose las manos sobre su camisa blanca y sus pantalones grises, quitando todo rastro de que había estado haciendo calamidades con harina y jengibre. Miró entonces a Bella, que mecía sus pies en el aire sentada sobre la encimera ―Me esperas.

―Creo que no ―respondió, bajándose de un salto― mamá quiere ir de compras, y hoy entro más temprano al trabajo. Además ya estoy aquí desde anoche y tú debes tener cosas importantes que atender.

―Voy por ti esta noche…

―No es necesario… ―pero Edward la interrumpió sujetando su barbilla.

―No fue una pregunta.

―Bueno, pero me quedaré en casa esta noche.

―Ya veremos ―volvió a acercársele para dejar un beso antes de seguir a Marcus, quien ya había desaparecido de escena―. Diles que te quedarás conmigo y con Andrew mientras están afuera, para que no se preocupen, y avísales que mañana iré temprano con el niño para que lo vean.

―Le los diré. ―Un último beso y Edward salió de la cocina. Ella entonces terminó el trabajo que había quedado inconcluso en la cocina, dejando en el horno las galletas mientras ella se aprestaba para salir.

**oo**

―Diosa de la Sabana africana, que placer le das a mis ojos ―exclamó Stefan, levantándose de su sillón de cuero, saliendo al encuentro de la recién llegada. Se apresuró en tomar la mano de Senna y llevársela a la boca, mirándola a través de sus largas pestañas negras. Ella sonrió con socarronería desde su metro ochenta de estatura, pasándole en estatura casi por veinte centímetros al mayor de los herederos inmigrantes de Rumania, que ahora desfilaba muy cerca de la bancarrota. Stefan, de mirada oscura y turbia, recibió con toda la pomposidad que sabía alimentaba el ego de la encantadora mujer, invitándola a sentarse en uno de los sillones negros de cuero―. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?

―Nada de momento, te lo agradezco ―respondió, cruzando sus largas piernas desnudas apenas cubiertas por una minifalda aleopardada que dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación, al igual que su blusa negra y escotada. Él atrevido hombre sin disimular su placer, llevó una de sus pálidas manos sobre la rodilla desnuda de Senna, mirándola a los ojos a continuación.

―Entonces cuéntame, querida, me has tenido en vilo desde ayer ―comentó con voz oscura, tanto como sus propios ojos lascivos y hambrientos, subiendo y bajando su mano por la pierna de la mujer, que no se inmutaba por el avance del hombre.

―Ya te dije, vengo para traerte buenas noticias. He sabido que has estado arrancando de los federales como vil rata y que te has salvado de puro milagro, además de personas que están cobrándote favores…

―Ni me lo digas ―comentó con desprecio― eso me tiene al límite de mi paciencia, y la única persona que puede ayudarme, le bajó la conciencia moral. Esmerald no lo hubiera permitido, están arruinando su negocio.

―Pero Edward es el heredero, y dice estar limpiando la mierda de los negocios que dejó su madre. Incluso conmigo cortó todo trato…

― ¿_Todo_ tipo de trato?

―Sí, todo.

―Muy… interesante ―murmuró, apretando la pierna de Senna levemente. Ella lo miró con desprecio y de un movimiento se levantó, dejando la mano del hombre en el aire, y carcajeándose un poco divertido―. Bueno, deduzco que estás preparando la venganza contra Edward, por eso que me hablaste sobre qué podemos… darle un empujoncito para que me ayude.

―Yo solo voy a darte el dato, es asunto tuyo si sabes aprovecharlo o no. Si no lo haces, y él te descubre, eres hombre muerto.

―Supongo que no estás hablando de su hijo…

―No. Se trata de su amante de turno…

― ¡Oh, Senna, mi querida Senna! ―Se levantó, acercándosele y apresurándose a encenderle el cigarrillo que ella llevó a su boca―. Entiendo que estés despechada, pero no me metas a mí en esos líos de falda.

―Deja de interrumpirme y escucha esto: Edward tiene prácticamente viviendo en su casa a la hermana de Camille. Es ella ahora su protegida, doy fe de que Edward ha dejado todo a un lado por ella, y seguro es capaz de darte los billetes que tú necesitas, para salvarle la vida a esa putita…

―Uhm… ―se llevó un dedo a los labios, recordando un comentario que su hermano menor, Vladimir, le hizo una vez.

Él se había encontrado cara a cara en casa de Edward con la pequeña hermana de Camille, _"la puta de oro"_, comentándole que era tan o más hermosa que su hermana. Hizo otro tipo de comentarios lascivos sobre la chiquilla que prefirió eludir en ese momento. ¿Sería el dato que Senna le daba, verídico? ¿O lo quería usar a él para vengarse porque Edward la botó después de haberla follado ya lo suficiente?

― ¿No me crees? ―preguntó Senna, sentándose al filo del escritorio. Stefan la miró, pensando en las opciones.

―No se trata de eso, solo debo… cerciorarme, juntar pistas para poner en marcha algún tipo de plan.

―Edward va cada día a buscarla a su trabajo, y la lleva a comer fuera como una pareja normal…

―Como nunca lo hizo contigo.

―Bueno… él se lo pierde, ¿no crees? ―dijo, mordiendo su labio cuando el hombre la miró de pies a cabeza.

―Se lo pierde, sin duda, pero dime diosa, ¿qué recomiendas que haga con esa niñita? ¿Qué la extorsione para que convenza a Edward de ayudarme?

―Esa niña, te va a ver y va a salir corriendo a contarle a Edward y cuando eso pase, tú eres hombre muerto. Lo que tienes que hacer es torturarlo; si él no te da lo que le pides, tú te desquitas con la chiquilla. Seguro tu hermano y tú pueden divertirse con ella, pasar un buen rato y mandarle pruebas a Edward sobre eso, diciéndole que, si no cede…

―Que si no cede, la mataremos.

―Eso está en tus manos ―hizo ella un gesto con sus hombros, aspirando el humo de su cigarro―. Yo solo te estoy dando una idea.

―Te lo agradezco, ¿pero y si no es como dices?

―No pierdes nada con intentarlo. Aunque sería bueno que tuvieras un plan de contingencia, por si las cosas no salen como esperas…

―Si las cosas no salen como espero, Edward va a querer mi cabeza sobre bandeja de plata y no demorara en hacer eso.

―Bueno, creo que esa parte, además de sopesar los perjuicios, deben correr por tu parte, yo ya te ayudé lo suficiente.

―Y yo te ayudaré de paso a ti, ¿verdad, Senna?

―Quizás…

Stefan se acercó a la puerta y le puso cerrojo. Después caminó hasta su escritorio y de un cajón sacó un estuche Cartier, el que abrió ante los ojos codiciosos de Senna, exponiendo un hermoso collar de diamantes. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio y caminó entonces hasta el sillón negro, donde se acomodó y muy lentamente desabrochó su pantalón.

―Ven a hacerme feliz, Senna, y gánate este hermoso collar, que luciría espléndido en su cuello.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo, apagó el cigarro metiéndolo dentro de un bajo del agua que descansaba en el escritorio y al llegar frente al turbio empresario, se hincó, lista para disfrutar un rato y llevarse un lindo premio.

Después de haber pasado un muy buen momento con Senna —y que por cierto, ella se fuera luciendo en su cuello el collar de diamantes que él le regaló— se puso manos a la obra. Se reunió con su hermano Vladimir y dos miembros de su círculo de seguridad, pidiéndoles a estos, que averiguaran todo lo referente a Isabella Swan y sobre qué tipo de conexión tenía con Edward Cullen.

―Todo, absolutamente todo: si sale con él, si duerme con él, si folla con él, ¡Todo! Y quiero que los sigan y se percaten del tiempo que pasan juntos. Tienes veinticuatro horas para traerme la información detallada ―ordenó a los dos hombres, sus matones, que tras asentir, salieron del despacho, dejando a los hermanos a solas.

― ¿Vas a tomar en serio lo que Senna te dijo? ―preguntó Vladimir con recelo―. Senna te está usando, maldita sea. ¿Crees que Edward va a torcer su brazo por su cuñada? ¡Apenas es la hermana de su esposa muerta! ¿Qué tan importante puede ser eso para él?

―No sé, Vladimir, pero debo averiguarlo. Debo jugar mis cartas y he de ser muy cuidadoso, tomar todas las providencias…―meditó en voz alta, jugueteando son su pluma― quien sabe y el buen Edward se nos enamoró y está dispuesto a dar su dinero por salvar a la niñita….

― ¿Y ya sabes lo que quieres hacer si es realmente esa chiquilla nuestro salvoconducto?

―Sí, hermanito ―sonrió con perversidad― sacaremos todo el provecho que podamos de la puta de turno, después nos desharemos de ella.

Vladimir se quedó en silencio, cavilando en los planes de su hermano, esperando que tuviera razón y que finalmente pudieran doblegar la firme convicción de Edward de no ayudarlos, de lo contrario deberían ponerse a correr, de los federales o del mismo Edward, que según lo que éste supuso, no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas.

**oo**

Madre e hija caminaron mirando los escaparates del centro comercial, como si no hubiera sido suficiente ya con todo lo que habían comprado. Bella se había querido dar unos gustitos con los ahorros que tenía, tentada por su madre que prácticamente estaba renovando su guarda ropa para ese viaje al que su marido la invitó. Después de mucho caminar, y cuando sus pies ya protestaron, se sentaron en una mesita de una heladería donde compartieron una copa gigante de varios sabores, cubierta de delicioso chocolate.

― ¿Y… no has sabido nada de Derek? ―preguntó Renée a su hija, mirando a su rostro para medir su reacción. Bella quedó con la cucharita suspendida en el aire, dejándola sobre el patio a continuación, torciendo su boca y soltando un suspiro.

―Te conté que se tuvo que ir porque su padre se puso grave. Emmett me ha contado que la salud de don Víctor mejora cada día, pero que Derek se quedará allí hasta que lo vea completamente repuesto. De cualquier forma, dudo que regrese… ―agregó con tono lastimero.

―Pues tengo la impresión de que regresará, una corazonada, ya sabes ―le guiñó el ojo y sacó una porción de helado, llevándosela a la boca―. Al menos te veo más entusiasmada con tu trabajo, aunque él no esté rondando.

―Es mi trabajo ideal, y me hizo confirmar que es donde quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, no tengo dudas. Además es un muy buen ambiente, he aprendido mucho… ha sido impagable ― _"Aunque extraño a Derek"_ quiso agregar, porque lo extrañaba y no solo merodeando en la cocina del restaurante, que durante todas las noches gozaba de lleno total. A veces sentía que engañaba a Edward con el pensamiento, pues cuando estaba a solas, repasaba los mejores momentos junto al chef, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo él en ese momento, sosteniendo entre sus manos más de una vez su teléfono para atreverse a llamarlo, o revisando la galería de fotos donde mantenía guardadas algunos retratos que ambos se hicieron. Entonces mordiendo su labio, se atrevió a sacar a flote la pregunta que muchas veces rondaba en su cabeza.

― ¿Mamá, crees que… una persona pueda enamorarse… de dos personas a la vez?

Renée alzó sus cejas castañas y evaluó el semblante de su hija, preguntándose a qué se debía esa pregunta con tanta profundidad.

―Cariño, creo que a tu edad es más probable que a la mía. Yo ya he vivido el amor desde varias perspectivas y mi corazón no puede estar más seguro de a quien le pertenece ―explicó, cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa― necesitas pasar por experiencias y saber tú misma diferenciarlos, digamos que… medirlos respecto a la intensidad de lo que te hacen sentir, pero habrá un momento en que sabrás… en que sabrás sin quien no podrías vivir, ¿comprendes?

Bella se quedó en silencio meditando la explicación de su madre, la que tenía mucho sentido. No estaba segura si era el momento de hacerse esa pregunta, sobre con quien ella no se veía viviendo un futuro. Ya había sobrevivido a medias sin Edward, aunque él siempre era como un espectro rondándole, y eran inevitables sus sentimientos hacia él, ¿pero entonces qué era eso que sentía por Derek? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en él? Decidió entonces hacer a un lado aquellas preguntas, pues al chef ya lo había perdido, incluso no tenía esperanzas de recuperar su amistad, por lo que quería concentrarse en aprovechar con Edward y su amor tanto como pudiera, porque lo amaba, siendo eso mismo lo que la empujó a creer una vez más en él.

―Lo que tienes que hacer ahora, es disfrutar tu trabajo y aprovechar la oportunidad que tienes de ingresar a la universidad. No te ahogues en esos cuestionamientos, deja que las cosas pasen.

―Lo intentaré.

Cambiaron de tema, hablando sobre el tour por el cono sur donde Charlie la llevaría, y luego de un rato, cuando la copa para dos estuvo vacía, se levantaron para regresar a casa, pues Bella debía llegar temprano al restaurante. Al nuevo chef en jefe le gustaba que su equipo estuviera antes y odiaba que llegaran atrasados, porque lo que evitaría sacar la furia de su jefe.

― ¿Entonces esta noche te quedarás cuidando a Andrew? Eso nos dijo Edward…

―Uhm… ―al parecer, pensó ella, Edward había hecho planes para ambos esa noche y había olvidado contarle, por lo que solo asintió, forzando una sonrisa. Desearía que Edward la integrara en los planes y que no fuera y los hiciera por ella simplemente―. Pues sí, espero que no te moleste.

―No puede molestarme que pases tiempo con tu sobrino, además Edward estará afuera y sé que Jane es buena con el niño, pero me tranquiliza más que tu o nosotros con Charlie lo cuidemos.

―Claro.

Cuando llegó a casa entonces, subió con sus compras a su recamara lanzándolas sobre la cama, para sacar su teléfono y dejarle un mensaje a Edward, preguntándole sobre qué era eso de que sería niñera de Andrew esa noche.

_"Bebé, sabes que no puedo prescindir de ti, ya es suficientemente duro no tenerte junto a mi ahora mismo…"_ fue la respuesta que recibió. No le quedó más que sonreír, sintiéndose por supuesto más que dispuesta a pasar la noche entre los brazos de Edward.

Cuando el ajetreo del restaurante iba decayendo, después claro de haber corrido todo mundo de un lado a otro como cada noche, Bella sintió su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de su delantal negro. Lo sacó y vio el nombre de Emmett en la pantalla, escabulléndose a un lugar más o menos apartado para contestar. Ahí su amigo le contó que estaba de regreso en la ciudad y que ya el padre de Derek estaba despierto y harto de estar encerrado en el hospital, y esperaba que para más detalles, ella aceptara ir a almorzar con él al día siguiente, respondiendo ella que sí, que por supuesto que almorzaría con él. Coordinaron el lugar y la hora, colgando ella a continuación, pues su jefe ya estaba preguntando por ella y por qué no estaba en su puesto de trabajo.

Pasada la medianoche, salió del restaurante, por la puerta de servicio, donde Edward, estaba esperándola, afirmado en su coche y fumando un cigarrillo. Lo tiró al piso, apagándolo con el pie y salió al encuentro de su bebé, rodeándolo por la cintura para estrellar sus labios contra los de la chica a modo de saludo.

―Mañana saldré de la ciudad temprano por la mañana ―le comentó él una vez adentro del coche, adentrándose en las calles vacías de la ciudad―. Serán no más de dos días.

― ¿Por negocios?

―Sí. Una buena inversión me está esperando y no debo desaprovechar.

―No alcanzarás a despedirte de mis padres, ellos salen pasado mañana temprano.

―Es cierto, los llamaré desde el aeropuerto. ¿Tienes planes con ellos mañana?

Bella tragó saliva, cavilando si contarle o no sobre su cita con Emmett, decidiendo mantener el secreto.

―Sí, bueno, ayudaré a mamá a empacar y quizás almuerce con una amiga…

― ¿Una amiga? ―desvió su vista hacia ella, frunciendo sus cejas. Ella parpadeó rápidamente.

―Sí, Nina, te la presenté hace un tiempo. Estudia ballet en el extranjero…

―Ah, claro. ―alzó las cejas recordando a la loca amiga de su bebé. Sonriendo de lado y mirándola de reojo le advirtió en broma―. Se comportan las dos, ¿eh?

―Claro.

Apenas cerró la puerta, Edward tomó en andas a su bebé, quien soltó un gritito de sorpresa, agarrándose al cuello del hombre, quien atravesó los pasillos y subió las escaleras mordisqueándole el cuello suave y apetecible, como el resto de su piel que en breve degustaría. La soltó dejándola caer sobre la cama; él se quedó de pie a un costado de la misma, observándola mientras se pasaba el dedo índice por el mentón, como evaluando qué es lo que haría con semejante tan valiosa posesión. Con movimientos lentos se sienta junto a ella y con la misma lentitud desabotona su chaquetita de mezclilla, invitándola a sentarse para quitarla, deshaciéndose a continuación de su suéter rosa, dejando al descubierto su torso blanco apenas cubierto por un sujetador de algodón blanco.

―Siempre me llamó la atención la dedicación que ponen las mujeres para elegir un sexy conjunto de lencería ―meditó en voz alta, pasando dos de sus dedos desde la base del cuello hasta el ombligo de Bella―. Contigo es francamente innecesaria toda esa parafernalia. Me seduces solo por ser tú.

Ella, que siguió con sus ojos el recorrido de los largos y diestros dedos de Edward, jadeó cuando desabotonó sus jeans y sus dedos intrusos siguieron el camino colándose dentro de la prenda. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, y cerrando los ojos se dejó caer de regreso a la cama, disfrutando como siempre de todo lo que él le provocaba.

No fue necesario mucho preámbulo para saberla lista, pues siempre lo estaba, continuamente su cuerpo estaba ávido de Edward y se rendía ante él sin mucha dificultad. Con un brazo rodeándole la cintura y el otro sujetando su nuca, Edward sujeta su cuerpo por los antebrazos sobre el colchón y se adentraba en ella de una vez, gimiendo alto ambos al unísono.

Se retira y vuelve a entrar en la húmeda feminidad de Bella, marcando un ritmo pausado o haciendo círculos con su cadera, sin dejar de saquear su boca, y ella con sus uñas, arañando su espalda o jalando su cabello, como incitándolo a seguir, a no parar nunca, elevando su pelvis para invitarlo a hundirse en ella con aún más profundidad.

Solo los jadeos y las respiraciones irregulares interrumpen el silencio que los rodeaba. Edward, como pocas veces, estaba silencioso, totalmente absorto en ella. De tanto en tanto susurra al oído de su bebé lo mucho que ella significa para él, y lo loco que estaría de no haberla recuperado.

―Y no volveré a perderte ―jadeó ese juramento, exclamando ronco cuando sintió los dientes de su bebé en su hombro― ¡Joder, bebé!

La lava volcánica que burbujea en el interior de ella está a punto de desbordarse. Siente sus músculos tensarse alrededor de Edward y el espiral de su interior comenzar a rodar con vertiginosidad, mientras él marca un ritmo severo y rápido que lo tiene a punto también de romperse en mil pedazos.

― ¡Mierda, bebé!

―Edward…

Y ahí está la explosión al unísono de ambos, que los mantiene abrazados fieramente el uno al otro, hasta que la normalidad en sus respiraciones reaparece.

Edward acomodó a la chica sobre su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura, hundiendo su nariz en la roja cabellera, ya acostumbrado a ese color que en un principio le pareció tan extraño, pero que como siempre seguía oliendo tan bien. Ella en tanto, con sus ojos cerrados, dejaba que el vello del pecho de Edward acariciara su rostro, relajándose con el sonido de su corazón que ahora palpitaba más acompasado.

―Decidí hablar con tus padres al regreso de su viaje.

― ¿Acerca de qué?

―De nosotros.

Bella abrió sus ojos y levantó su cabeza para mirarlo. No estaba segura cómo reaccionar ante aquella decisión, y ni siquiera se imaginaba cómo iban a reaccionar sus padres.

― ¿Y… por qué… por qué quieres hacer eso?

― ¿Cómo que por qué? ―arrugó su frente esperando otra reacción por parte de ella, que más que animada, parecía nerviosa y nada convencida― ¿A caso quieres seguir teniendo una relación conmigo a escondidas? Pues yo no quiero más eso.

Bella entonces se hizo a un lado, quedando de costado sobre la cama, mirándolo. Mordía su labio furiosamente, mientras él mantenía sus ojos molestos sobre los de ella.

―Entiendo que no estás para relaciones a escondidas de nadie, pero…

―No tuviste problema en presentarles al chef como tu novio, pese a la edad, a lo poco que se conocían.

La mención de Derek que Edward hizo con tanto desprecio la pilló desprevenida. Escondió sus ojos de Edward y buscó las mantas para cubrir su desnudez.

―Eso fue diferente ―susurró con pesadumbre―. Él no fue esposo de mi hermana…

― ¡No importa ya eso! ―exclamó alto, molesto, sobresaltándola―. Y ellos van a tener que entenderlo. No les daré los detalles pasados, inventaré una linda historia para ellos.

―Sé que no sacaras a relucir nuestro pasado ni los errores que he cometido ―indicó, refiriéndose a su fuga con el niño, sobre el que Edward guardó silencio frente a sus padres, convirtiéndose en su cómplice―. Pero… ¡No sé, Edward, no me esperaba esto ahora!

Entonces Edward pegó su cuerpo al de ella, aferrándola por la cintura, chocando su nariz con la de Bella, y obligándole a mirarlo.

― ¿A caso no quieres como yo, gritárselo a todo el mundo? Porque eso es lo que yo quiero, que todos lo sepan, que todos sepan que eres mía ―agarró entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Bella y lo jaló duro antes de agregar―. Quiero ser la envidia de todos allí afuera cuando me vean contigo, cuando sepan que nos pertenecemos, pero quiero hacerlo libremente, no pendiente de tu miedo a que tus padres puedan enterarse, como si fuera algo ilícito lo que hacemos, lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

―Edward… ―atinó a susurrar ella, antes de rodearlo por los hombros y abrazarlo con mucha fuerza. Esa era otra forma que Edward demostraría sus sentimientos por ella, ¿pero estaba preparada ella misma para hacerle frente a ese compromiso ante sus padres? Sentía miedo, no podía evitarlo… En otro momento, hubiera chillado de dicha al saber que Edward quería hacer eso por ambos, pero ahora no estaba segura… ¿acaso su amor no era tan férreo como para aceptar una relación abierta con Edward? Bueno, desde el momento que le dio otra oportunidad a sus sentimientos por Edward, a su amor por Edward, aceptó la relación y se propuso que no fuera como antes, ¿entonces no era ese un paso natural por dar? ¿Entonces por qué las dudas?

―No tengas miedo, bebé ―susurró él, acariciándole la espalda― tus padres lo entenderán, y si no lo entienden, pues mal por ellos. Nosotros seguiremos juntos contra todo y contra todos.

Ella suspiró entonces y cerró los ojos y asintió despacio, mientras el calor de la mano de Edward acariciándola despacio, la meció y la llevó a caer en un profundo sueño.

_"Que pase lo que tenga que pasar_" pensó antes de quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward la despertó con un beso en los labios. Estaba ya vestido, con un impecable traje de tres piezas color grafito, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, con su cabello rubio oscuro aun húmedo por la ducha de la mañana, y una barba incipiente que lo hacía verse aún más sexy de lo que era.

―Bebé, ya tengo que irme.

― ¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó con modorra, revolviéndose bajo las sábanas.

―Son las nueve pasadas.

― ¡Dios, es tarde! ―exclamó, sentándose sobre la cama. Él sonrió de lado y acarició su maraña de cabello, mirando a la chiquilla que tantos sentimientos tan extraños le hacía sentir.

Nunca dudó de que Bella, volvería a su lado cuando se dio el lujo de estar con otro tipo, pues ella, lo amaba a él y no al maldito chef quien al parecer, había decidido tomar el consejo que dado la última vez que se vieron y mandarse a cambiar. Le estaba dando todo lo que creyó ella quería, y estaba dispuesto a mucho más con tal de mantenerla contenta a su lado, aunque algunas veces distinguía un dejo de melancolía en sus ojos, cuando creía que nadie la veía. Odiaba pensar que se debía a que extrañaba a aquel hombre, aunque según él eso era imposible, ella lo amaba y él la necesitaba a su lado para estabilizar su existencia.

―Llamaré a tus padres antes de que suban al avión, y a ti a cada hora del día ―indicó, acariciando su cuello―. Hay un coche a tu disposición para que no tengas que coger un taxi cuando salgas de tu trabajo, yo volveré antes de dos días, ¿de acuerdo? Marcus se quedará aquí por cualquier cosa que necesites, igual que Tanya y Jane.

―Está bien.

Aferrando el rostro de la chica, la besó profundo a modo de despedida, levantándose a continuación, para salir de la casa rumbo al aeropuerto. Bella en tanto salió de la cama para prepararse y comenzar su día.

Desayunó con Jane, Tanya y Andrew, quien tenía los ojos pegados en la pantalla del televisor que había en la cocina, viendo sus dibujos animados, mientras Tanya le comentaba a Bella que ella algún tiempo atrás vivió las fiestas navideñas en el cono sur, disfrutando del pleno verano mientras esperaban los fuegos artificiales que celebraban el cambio de año. Decía que era fabuloso olvidarse del frío y disfrutar de las altas temperaturas, concordando que los padres de la futura chef disfrutarían mucho de aquella experiencia.

Después de compartir con las chicas y ayudar a Jane a bañar al pequeño, salió rumbo a su casa para ayudar a su madre que salía al día siguiente de viaje. Tras dejar las maletas casi listas, recibió la llamada de Emmett, que confirmó su cita con ella en un restaurante en la costa de la ciudad donde antes, en compañía de Derek, ella ya había visitado. Le dijo que alrededor de la una estaría allí. Momentos después recibió la segunda llamada de Edward, que le contaba que ya estaba en la ciudad a punto de meterse en la reunión. A Bella le pareció un gesto lindo por parte de él acordarse de llamarla solo por el placer de oírla, aunque se puso muy nerviosa cuando él le preguntó sobre el almuerzo con su _amiga_.

―Dentro de un rato me reuniré con ella… ―comentó con nerviosismo— después regresaré a casa para acabar de ayudarle a mamá, estudiar un poco y más tarde ir a trabajar.

―Recuerda usar el coche que te dejé. No quiero saber que has montado el transporte público o un taxi, sabiendo que tienes coche.

―Tengo mi moto también ―comentó algo más relajada, haciendo mención al regalo que su padre le hizo en su pasado cumpleaños, recordando lo poco que la había usado.

Cuando llegó la hora, partió en el pequeño coche gris, del año y con transmisión automática, rumbo al restaurante donde Emmett ya la estaba esperando. Lo vio cerca de una mesa junto a la ventana, contemplando el océano que se abría frente a él y las innumerables embarcaciones de todos los tamaños varadas cerca de la orilla. Al ver a Bella acercarse, se levantó y la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, invitándola luego a sentarse frente a él.

― ¿Te gusta venir aquí, no? ―preguntó Bella. Emmett sonrió y volvió a desviar su vista hacia el mar.

―Mi padre solía traerme aquí a mirar los barcos… aquí fue donde conocí a Rose ―se alzó de hombros― me trae buenos recuerdos. Además, hacen muy buena comida, el ambiente es especial.

― ¿La extrañas mucho? ―Bella preguntó con precaución.

―Ha sido mi único amor. Tenía dieciséis cuando la conocía aquí mismo, y desde ese día… ―cerró los ojos, evocando a su dulce Rose ―Han pasado diez años desde que…

― ¿Puedo saber cómo murió?

―Sobredosis ―respondió Emmett con tono monocorde―. No me di cuenta como se fue adentrando a ese mundo, hasta que no pude sacarla…

―Lo siento.

―La había dejado, como presión para que dejara las drogas, porque ella decía que me amaba y… ―cerró los ojos y tragó grueso antes de continuar― desapareció durante un mes. Me dieron pistas de dónde se había metido, llegando al lugar donde conocí a Alice. Mi chica se estaba prostituyendo a cambio de droga, hasta que una noche un tipo le dio algo mucho más potente, ella perdió el control y…

― ¡Dios mío!

―Por eso Derek y yo llegamos a ese lugar. Tratamos de inmiscuirnos para sacarla, pero éramos apenas unos chiquillos… la madre de Alice nos descubrió tratando de llevarnos a Rose, que para ella era su mercancía ya. Cuando la encontraron muerta en una de las habitaciones del prostíbulo ese, en medio de mi dolor, sacamos a Alice, que fue una forma de… pensar que estaba haciendo algo bueno, ya que no pude rescatar a mi Rose…

―No podías hacerlo ―repuso Bella con la voz quebrada― esa gente es poderosa. Quizás si Marcus no los hubiera ayudado a escapar con Alice, Derek y tú estarían muertos…

―Quizás… pero no solo perdí a mi Rose, sino a mi hermana también, que se encandiló con ese mundillo y con Edw… ejem ―meditó Emmett en voz alta, pero se interrumpió antes de continuar pues vio que Bella agachaba la cabeza como sintiendo vergüenza―. Perdona, Bella…

―No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada, está bien, lo entiendo.

― ¿Te trata bien al menos? ―preguntó Emmett con preocupación. Ella miro el mantel de cuadros blancos y rojos.

―Mejor de lo que me esperaba.

― ¿Y por qué no estás saltando de dicha?

Esa era una buena pregunta. O sea, se sentía contenta, pero no andaba todo el tiempo sobre las nubes, no sabe bien por qué. Quizás sí lo sabía, pero no quería exponerlo frente a nadie, ni frente a ella misma.

―Quiero ir con calma ―respondió después de un rato de pensar― después de como pasaron las cosas… creo que es mejor ir despacio. Pero todo va bien.

―Me alegro.

― ¿Y… viste a… a Derek? ¿Cómo estaba don Víctor?

―Nos dio un buen susto ―comentó Emmett―. El viejo es terco, que pasa de hacerse chequeos médicos, restándole importancia a un dolor en su pecho, que finalmente lo llevó a la clínica con un infarto que podría haberlo matado. Pero ya estaba mejor, despierto y con ganas de salir del hospital.

―Me alegro que esté mejor. ¿Y Derek, él cómo está?

―Preocupado por su padre, y no es para menos. ―detuvo la explicación cuando el camarero llegó con las cartas y les ofreció alguna bebida mientras esperaban su orden, inclinándose ambos por una cerveza para acompañar su mix de mariscos. Cuando el joven se retiró, Emmett continuó―. Por cierto, Derek agradeció que te preocuparas por su padre. Le dije que a diario me preguntabas por él.

―Oh… gracias ―susurró, mordiéndose la lengua antes de admitir que un montón de veces estuvo tentada de salir corriendo para acompañarlo porque ella hubiese querido estar a su lado así como él corrió para estar con ella cuando más lo necesitó. Que cada día pensaba en cómo estaría él y si algún día podría volver a mirarse como antes… pero supo que eso sería imposible, recordando entre otras cosas algo que oyó decirle a la administradora del restaurante cuando supo que Derek se había marchado―. ¿Uhm… él no volverá… aquí, digo, a la ciudad?

―No sé, Bella, lo dudo sinceramente ―respondió él, torciendo su boca como en una disculpa― estaba a punto de irse al norte cuando le avisaron lo de su padre. Estará con él hasta que vea que está bien, y luego se irá.

― ¿Se va por mi culpa, verdad?

―No sé si por tu culpa, pero tuvo mucho que ver lo que sucedió entre ustedes para tomar esa decisión.

― ¿Me crees cuando digo que no quise aprovecharme de su buena voluntad, de su amistad y de su amor conmigo, verdad?

―Claro, pequeña —asintió, extendiendo sus manos sobre la mesa, buscando las de la chica cuyos dedos jugueteaban nerviosamente con los cubiertos ya dispuestos sobre ésta― él también sabe que no quisiste aprovecharte, solo le preocupa que puedas estar bien, estar a salvo, ser feliz…

―Lo estoy intentando, Emmett ―reconoció y Emmett no supo si eso era bueno o malo. No la vio dichosa como una chiquilla enamorada, ni radiante, ni distendida como la veía con Derek, y eso asaltó de dudas su cabeza. ¿No será que esa chiquilla estaba más confundida con sus sentimientos de lo que quería admitir? Entonces meditó que era mejor estar al tanto de Bella, pues quizás su amigo sí había penetrado los sentimientos de Bella… pero prefirió guardar silencio y cambiar el tema.

Hablando de viajes, de trabajo y del futuro universitario de Bella se les pasó la hora, entre cervezas y un exquisito plato de una variedad deliciosa de mariscos de la zona, la atracción del restaurante. Prometieron reencontrarse pronto, antes del cambio de año, pues ninguno de los dos quería perder el contacto con el otro. Había labrado una hermosa relación y querían que así siguiera siendo, además Emmett se prometió no dejar de estar al pendiente de ella… por si acaso.

Esa noche el trabajo en el restaurante fue tan caótico como otras veces, llegando a su casa rendida, cayendo a su cama y durmiéndose enseguida, pasando por alto las dos llamadas que Edward le hizo mientras trabajaba y cuando estaba quedándose dormida. Tuvo que enfrentar el disgusto del hombre al día siguiente, cuando llamó a su móvil para primero despedirse de sus padres y luego pedirle explicaciones a ella.

― ¡Me indigna que no me respondas en maldito teléfono! ―exclamó furioso. Ella rodó los ojos.

―Edward ―respondió ella, apartándose unos pasos de sus padres― estaba trabajando, no dejan que conteste, y más tarde ya estaba dormida.

―Te llamé a la hora que sales del trabajo, doce y pasadas.

―Me quedé hasta más tarde.

―Jodidos abusadores ―masculló indignado―. ¡Voy a hacer que dejes ese maldito trabajo!

― ¡No harás eso, de lo contrario no volverás a saber de mí!

―No me amenaces, niñita…

―Te voy a colgar, mis padres están por embarcar.

―Cuando te vuelva a llamar, ten la cortesía de contestarme, y si no puedes hacerlo, regrésame la llamada.

―Vale…

― ¡Joder, Bella! No tomes este asunto con tanta liviandad, como si no tuviera importancia. Me pongo ansioso cuando no tengo noticias tuyas.

―Disculpa… no pensé que te molestara tanto. Prometo tomar la llamada la próxima vez.

―Más te vale… pero esta me las pagas cuando regrese… ―amenazó con voz ronca, y ella soltó una risita nerviosa, porque sabía que se cobraría con ella, desnuda en su cama o en cualquier otro lado.

Después que despidió a sus padres, pidiéndoles que llamaran cuando estuvieran en el primer destino de su tour, salió rumbo a su casa, donde se dispondría a descansar un poco, ver alguna película o algo, además de cocinar algo de lo aprendido para su almuerzo. Se calzó unos pantalones de chándal, una camiseta blanca y sus tenis, dispuesta a ponerse manos a la obra en la cocina, cuando una llamada al teléfono de su casa la interrumpió.

― ¿Bueno?

― ¿Hablo con Bella Swan? ―el hombre al otro lado de la línea no dejó que ella contestara, y siguió hablando apresuradamente―. Te estoy llamando del restaurante. Salió una convención de último momento y debemos cubrirla. Hay un montón de comensales que están por llegar y necesitamos a todo el equipo lo antes posible, ¿crees que puedes venir? ¡Por favor, es urgente!

—Cla…claro, estaré allí en breve.

―Mientras antes mejor. Gracias Bella, serás bien recompensada ―dijo el hombre antes de colgar. Bella colgó también su teléfono y alzó sus cejas. Fue tan rápida esa llamada que ni siquiera alcanzó a preguntar quién llamaba, suponiendo que era alguien de la administración quien lo hizo, y a pesar de todo, no le pareció tan extraño, pues esas cosas solían pasar por lo que había escuchado de sus mismos compañeros, por lo que rápidamente guardó los ingredientes que usaría ese día para cocinar en casa, y subió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa otra vez. Se demoró diez minutos antes de pasar por la cocina, coger una banana y salir de casa. Se metió a su coche en préstamo que Edward le dejó para movilizarse y recorrió las calles hasta llegar al aparcamiento detrás del restaurante donde solían dejar todos sus coches justo frente a la entrada de servicio, pareciéndole extraño no encontrar ninguno.

Quizás, pensó ella, era la primera en llegar. Así que cerró el coche y caminó hasta la puerta para disponerse a abrir, cuando por detrás, un mano grande que sostenía un pañuelo, cubrió su boca y un nariz fuertemente, mientras que con la otra aprisionaba su cuerpo, inmovilizándola de los brazos y el torso, hasta que lo que fuera que tuviera ese pañuelo surtiera efecto y la hiciera desvanecerse hasta perder la conciencia.

Un hombre calvo, de tez blanca, de unos dos metros de estatura, levantó a la chiquilla en brazos, mientras que una camioneta negra de vidrios tintados llegaba a toda velocidad junto a él. El hombre que cargaba a Bella la metió en los asientos traseros. Trajinó sus bolsillos y dio con la llave del pequeño coche, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a este para sacarlo de ahí.

Adentro de la camioneta, el chofer miró al hombre que iba a su lado en silencio, mirando por sobre su hombro a la niña inconsciente en el asiento trasero, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

―Usted dirá, jefe ―comentó el chofer, dándole contacto al vehículo. Stefan se enderezó y fijó su vista al frente.

―Llevemos a la doncella hasta mi casa.

El hombre tras el volante se puso en marcha y Stefan alzó su barbilla con orgullo, como si ese fuera el mejor golpe que había dado en el último tiempo.

_"Veamos cuánto me das por tu putita de lujo, Edward Cullen"._

* * *

**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME, Y NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola mis niñas! Ya estoy poniéndome al día con nuestra cita de los miércoles, y como cada semana les agradezco que estén acompañándome con las lecturas y con vuestros comentarios... (por cierto, si a alguna le molesta mi "_vocabulario vulgar al escribir"_ pues me perdona, trato de mejorar cada día...)**

**A mi super equipo Gaby Madriz, Maritaza Maddox y Manu de Marte (las tres diablas) que siempre me apoyan, muchas muchas gracias. **

**Y bueno, no las distraigo más! A leer y ya saben... nos vemos la próxima semana... cuando estemos ya cerquita del final... =P**

**Besos a todas!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16.**

Edward, salió del coche que lo llevó desde el aeropuerto hasta su casa, jodidamente molesto. Bella, su malcriada bebé, le prometió que respondería las llamadas, pero desde el mediodía de ese día, nada que se comedía a responder. Por eso adelantó su viaje de regreso, en vez de haber llegado al día siguiente a primera hora, salió justo después de su última reunión, llegando de regreso a la ciudad pasadas las dos de la mañana. Ni siquiera pasó por el restaurante donde trabajaba porque era más que lógico que el local ya debía de estar cerrado. Sólo esperaba que al llegar a su recamara, la encontrara durmiendo allí, de lo contrario…

Bueno, pasó lo que él no quería: encontró su cama vacía, perfectamente estirada. Cerró los puños e inhaló fuertemente, quitándose la chaqueta y con un movimiento violento y brusco la azotó sobre la cama. Sacó enseguida su móvil y una vez más le marcó, hasta que este anunció que el teléfono se encontraba apagado o fuera de servicio.

¿Fue acaso que su ausencia la hizo volver a cambiar de opinión con respecto a ellos? ¿Se habrá aprovechado el jodido chef de que él no estaba, para llevársela?

―Que ni se atreva, porque lo mato ―gruñó su amenaza, marcándole a Marcus, mientras salía de la recamara y entraba a la de su hijo, quien dormía apaciblemente. Mientras esperaba que su viejo amigo contestara, se acercó a la cuna del pequeño y con un roce leve de sus dedos, acaricio su frente lisa y blanca. Salió de la recamara, y abrió la puerta del cuarto de invitados, encontrándolo vacío, igual que los otros dos que revisó. Incluso lo hizo con el de Jane, quien dormía como un tronco.

― ¿Edward? ―Preguntó Marcus, quien por su tono de voz ronco y perturbado, había sido sacado de su sueño nocturno.

―Perdona que te llame a esta hora, pero estoy preocupado, ¿sabes algo de Bella?

―Uhm… no. Sé que en la mañana fue a dejar a sus padres, ella misma me lo contó, ¿por qué, ocurrió algo?

―No me he podido comunicar con ella desde esta mañana, no sé qué sucede. No está aquí en casa y… estoy preocupado. ―Admitió Edward, afirmando su espalda cansada sobre la muralla del pasillo, pasándose la mano desocupada una y otra vez por su cabello.

―Edward, quizás está durmiendo en casa de sus padres, o su teléfono se echó a perder… qué se yo —respondió ahogando un bostezo― ¿por qué no duermes y mañana vas a su casa y ves si está ahí…?

―No, iré ahora. Regresa a dormir ―dijo, antes de colgar. Regresó a su recamara por su chaqueta y buscó en los cajones de su mesita de noche las llaves de su coche, saliendo de la recamara, hacia el primer piso, directo al garaje. Sacó su coche y en menos de cinco minutos estaba atravesando las calles, de camino a casa de los padres de Bella.

Cuando se estacionó frente a la modesta casita, esta estaba completamente a oscuras, sin rastro de que adentro hubiera nadie. Edward entonces, sabiendo que la vivienda no contaba con alarma de seguridad u otros sistemas de protección, abrió la puerta principal usando unas pinzas, cuestión que aprendió a hacer hace mucho tiempo atrás. Atravesó el pequeño pasillo de la entrada hasta llegar a la escalera que daba al segundo piso, hasta donde subió, directo al cuarto de Bella, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa cuando entró: allí tampoco había nadie, ni en ninguna de las otras recamaras restantes.

Lleno de frustración, bajó a la planta baja y se sentó en el sofá de la pequeña sala. "_¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?"_ Una vez más, el jodido rostro del chef se cruzó en su mente, teniéndolo a él como principal sospechoso de la misteriosa desaparición de Bella… ¿o sería que ella estaba jugando con él, y estaba manteniéndose en contacto con el maldito ese a sus espaldas, usando esa ausencia para verse con él?

―No te atrevas a hacerme eso, Isabella Swan ―murmuró con su vista fija en un retrato sobre una mesa cerca de la ventana, donde se veía a su bebé, muy sonriente, abrazada a su hermana muerta ―no te atrevas a hacerme eso, porque mataré a ese tipejo y te haré pagar duramente tu desvergüenza…

Se fue de regreso a su casa, completamente frustrado y molesto, a esperar que amaneciera para ver cómo seguirían las cosas cuando el sol se asomara.

*o*

―Cómo que no llegó a trabajar ―repitió incrédulo lo que Marcus le informó aquella mañana. Se afirmó con sus codos sobre la base de su escritorio y se restregó el rostro con las manos, Marcus en tanto carraspeó y siguió informándole.

―Fui esta mañana allí porque anoche me dejaste preocupado, y uno de los hombres que trabaja me dijo que no había llegado…

―Se fue con él ―interrumpió Edward, con sus ojos fijos en el escritorio― se fue con ese tipo, lo sé.

―No lo creo, Edward…

―Alice debe saberlo ―dijo agarrando su teléfono para llamarla― me dijo que se iría de viaje para acompañarlo…

Entonces antes que pudiera cursar la llamada de su hermana, el móvil en su mano sonó, apareciendo el nombre de Stefan en la pantalla. Edward maldijo y rechazó la llamada.

―Stefan insiste en seguir tocándome los cojones ―regañó molesto. Entonces sonó el teléfono de Marcus, con el nombre que puso de tan mal humor a Edward, decidiéndose él a contestar mientras éste trataba de ponerse en contacto con su hermana.

―Stefan ―dijo con tono firme Marcus― ¿Qué deseas?

―Desearía que Edward me contestara la llamada. Le conviene.

―En este momento está cubriendo otro asunto…

―Tiene una hora para venir a mi casa, de lo contrario se arrepentirá ―y colgó sin despedirse. Marcus arrugó su entrecejo y miró a Edward que de un golpe seco dejaba su móvil sobre su mesa.

― ¡Ahora resulta que Alice también tiene su teléfono apagado! ¡¿Qué les pasa a estas jodidas mujeres?!

―Edward, Stefan advirtió que dentro de una hora fueras a su casa. Si no lo hacías, advirtió que te arrepentirías. ―Indicó con preocupación.

― ¡Joder, Marcus! ―Se levantó, como no oyendo las palabras de su colaborador, paseándose dentro del despacho de su casa de un lado a otro, pensando en dónde mierda podría estar su bebé, mientras el hombre mayor pensaba en el mensaje de Stefan, causándole una sensación extraña en el estómago, como si un mal presentimiento estuviera anidándose allí, sin saber bien por qué.

**OO**

Bella despertó con un halo de luz molestándole justo en dirección los ojos y con un intenso dolor de cabeza… y atada a la cama. Miró a su alrededor y comenzó a desesperarse, pues ahora que lo recordaba y el último recuerdo que tenía era la de alguien maniatándola por detrás. Quiso gritar pero su lengua estaba pesada, como dormida; sus pies y sus manos estaban sujetas fuertemente atadas, pero creía que ni aunque estuvieran desatadas responderían, estaba mareada y un intenso dolor revolvía su estómago.

_"Dios… qué pasa… donde estoy…" _pensó desesperada, con su llanto a flor de ó a su alrededor intentando encontrar algo que le diera señales de dónde estaba, algo familiar que la ayudara en aquel dormitorio de estilo victoriano, de colores oscuros y mobiliario antiguo.

Se sobresaltó entonces cuando la cerradura de la antigua puerta del dormitorio hizo un sonido metálico, abriéndose ésta y entrando por ella dos hombres, no conociendo a ninguno de ellos. El hombre más bajo, de mirada oscura que le erizó aún más la piel la miró con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios, a la vez que murmuraba algo inteligible al otro grandulón, quien asintió una vez y salió del dormitorio.

― ¡Ha despertado la Cenicienta! ¿Cómo dormiste, querida? ―preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella, soltando una risa cuando Bella se removió desesperada, balbuceando―. Veo que te administraron más somnífero que lo que recomienda el doctor. Te pido perdón por eso…

― ¡Déjeme salir! ―logró gritar entonces, aliviada porque la voz le respondió de una vez.

―No puedo ―respondió, torciendo su cabeza con falso pesar― no hasta que tu salvador venga a rescatarte… y a rescatarme a mí.

― ¡¿De qué habla?!

En un movimiento rápido él se acercó a ella y tomó su pelo rojo agarrándolo con fuerza en su puño, provocándole aún más dolor a Bella.

―Edward Cullen debe estar totalmente fascinado contigo como lo estuvo hace un tiempo con tu hermana, para tenerte ahora como la puta de turno, ¿verdad?

―De qué… de qué habla ―preguntó con voz ronca y entre jadeos, mirando con horror a su verdugo, que disfrutaba al parecer de su desesperación.

―No creo que tenga reparo si… mis hombres y yo nos entretenemos contigo mientras él hace su aparición, ¿verdad? ―dijo, estrujando en una de sus manos uno de los senos de Bella sobre la camisa. Ella lanzó un grito de horror y comenzó a removerse violentamente, evitando que ese tipo asqueroso siguiera tocándola, provocándole arcadas cuando el hombre ese pasó su lengua a lo largo de su tenso cuello.

― ¡No! ¡Suélteme!

―Te voy a soltar cuando te comportes como niña buena, ¿está bien?

_"Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago_" gritaba ella en su cabeza, mientras el hombre disfrutaba manoseando su cuerpo sobre su ropa _"Por Dios, por Dios, por Dios…"_

La puerta volvió a abrirse, volviendo a entrar el mismo hombre que hace un rato acompañó al tipo que estaba sobre Bella, seguido de otro hombre menudo, rubio y tan pálido como un fantasma. A ese sí lo reconoció, recordó ella, cuando alguna vez en la cocina de Edward se apareció y le preguntó algo sobre si follaba igual que su hermana… o algo por el estilo.

― ¡Mira lo que te tengo, hermanito! ―Exclamó el mayor, levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta su hermana―. Vladimir, tienes cuarenta minutos para entretenerte a tus anchas con esta damisela. Después será mi turno ―le dijo, palmeando el hombro del más joven, al que llamó Vladimir, el mismo a quien ella recordaba.

― ¿Cuarenta minutos, Stefan? ¡Eso es una jodida migaja! ―rebatió Vladimir, a la vez que se quitaba la chaqueta negra y se arremangaba la camisa, mirando con hambre a Bella, que estaba temblando del pánico―. ¿Puedo dejarla atada?

―Eso es cosa tuya ―respondió Stefan, alzándose de hombros, girando la cabeza hacia Bella y guiñándole el ojo antes de salir de la habitación con el otro hombre. Vladimir entonces respiró hondo y caminó hacia ella, mirándola de arriba abajo con deseo oscuro plasmado en su mirada.

"_Este es mi fin"_ pensó Bella, comenzando a llorar desesperada.

―No me va mucho esto de atar a mis amantes, así que voy a soltarte, pero debes comportarte porque no tengo mucha paciencia.

―No me haga nada… por favor…

―Te voy a hacer un montón de cosas que vas a disfrutar, niña ―. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y se sentó a los pies de la cama, desatando con mucha tranquilidad los pies de Bella, y mientras lo hacía, habló como si pensara en voz alta―. Siempre quise follar con tu hermana, pero era jodidamente difícil. Tendría que haber invertido en ella todo mi capital para pasar una noche a su lado… _La Rubia de oro_ le decían.

Pasó una mano a lo largo de una pierna de Bella y ella se removía como si su toque sobre el pantalón de jeans quemara. Sentía incontenibles deseos de vomitar.

―Mi hermano sí tuvo el placer, y dice que valía cada centavo que pagó por estar una hora con ella. Era una fiera, una puta de tomo y lomo, totalmente complaciente con sus amigos…

― ¡Cállate, asqueroso!

No vio venir la bofetada que Vladimir, de poca paciencia, le dio con fuerza desmedida, haciéndole girar el rostro y dejándoselo rojo de dolor. Ella cerró los ojos y gritó en llanto pidiendo auxilio, aunque sabía nadie la rescataría.

― ¡Cuidado como me hablas, jodida puta!

Ella en un acto de valentía, seguro que provocaba la adrenalina mezclada con el horror, lo miró asqueada y escupió la bilis que le anegaba la garganta, entonces, otro golpe en su rostro la dejó gimiendo de dolor. Rápidamente, Stefan, le desató los pies, debiendo luchar con estos que se revolvían en el aire intentando golpearlo, lo mismo que hizo cuando soltó sus brazos e intentaron jalarlo por el cabello rubio, casi albino. Gritó una vez más cuando este por las piernas la arrastró hasta un extremo de la cama, sujetándole los brazos con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba desabotonarse el pantalón, pero le era casi imposible pues la fierecita bajo él se removía furiosa, lanzando alaridos y removiéndose, hasta que perdió la paciencia del todo y por el cabello la tiró de la cama al suelo y con su pie profirió varios golpes en el estómago de Bella, que se encorvó de dolor.

― ¡Maldita puta! ¡Maldita puta! ―Le gritó de pie sobre ella, volviendo a golpearla una vez más, agachándose para agarra su mata de pelo y zamarrearle la cabeza, como si estuviera dejando salir su rabia y frustración a través de ella, desquitándose con ella. Se detuvo cuando se percató que ella no hacía ruido ni movimiento alguno para defenderse. Se hizo hacia atrás, y con la respiración pesada la miró, pensando que esta vez sí se le había pasado la mano.

Entonces la puerta del cuarto volvió a abrirse, apareciendo el mayor de los hermanos en compañía de su hombre de seguridad, viendo la escena con la chica tirada en el piso y Vladimir mirándola sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡No hay caso contigo, jodido cabrón! ―Lo regañó su hermano, haciéndole un movimiento al hombre que lo acompañaba para que se encargara de la chica. Mientras este obedecía la ordene y alzaba a la liviana e inconsciente chiquilla en sus brazos para dejarla sobre la cama, Stefan seguía maldiciendo a su hermano―. ¡Siempre terminas usando a las malditas mujeres como saco de boxeo! ¿A caso olvidas que ya mataste a una de esa forma?

― ¡Esa puta me golpeó y escupió en mi cara!

― ¡Eres una maldita niñita que no aguanta nada, que no sabe cómo tratar a una mujer! ―increpó malhumorado―. Ni siquiera pareces mi hermano. Ahora, esperemos que Edward no nos arranque las bolas por haberla maltratado.

―Eso si es que algo le importa esa puta… ―indicó Vladimir con desprecio, mirando a la mujer que estaba siendo atada otra vez a los barrotes de la cama.

―Eso ya lo veremos.

**oo**

― ¡Mierda, Marcus, cómo me dices eso! ―exclamó Emmett al teléfono, cuando el hombre mayor lo llamó preguntando si tenía noticias sobre el paradero de Bella. Este por supuesto negó, pues era cierto, e intranquilo le preguntó que por qué Marcus estaba tratando de dar con ella, si se supone que Bella tendría que estar con Edward. Cuando le contó que Bella desde el día anterior estaba desaparecida, las alarmas en la cabeza de Emmett se dispararon.

―Emmett, ¿estás seguro que no se fue tras Derek? ―Insistió Marcus―. Ella estaba preocupada por el estado de salud de su padre y quizás fue a verlo…

―No, Marcus. Ayer me reuní con ella y le dije que Víctor estaba estable, que no estaba en peligro. Ni siquiera comentó sobre ir a verlo, me lo hubiera dicho. Además está su trabajo y un viaje que sus padres harían.

―Es cierto…

―Quizás se fue con ellos… ―meditó Emmett en voz alta. Marcus negó con la cabeza, sentándose en una banca en la cocina de la casa de Edward, mirando a su mujer, Tanya, quien también estaba ya preocupada por la desaparición de Bella.

―Edward les habló hace un rato, para ver si les sacaba información, y ellos también dijeron que no se habían podido comunicar con ella. Edward por supuesto no los preocupó contándoles lo que había pasado.

― ¿Y qué crees que ocurrió? ¡No se puede haber ido sin motivo de la noche a la mañana!

―Una vez ya lo hizo…

―Pero estaba escapando, Marcus.

―Tienes razón ―sacudió la cabeza―. Te mantendré al tanto de lo que pase y si sabes algo, por favor, avísame.

―Espero que me tengas buenas noticias, Marcus.

―También lo espero, Emmett.

Colgó la llamada y miró a su mujer, dejando el móvil sobre la encimera y extendiendo las manos en busca de las lozanas manos de ella. Las apretó ligero cuando las tuvo entre las suyas, suspirando por el contacto.

―Tengo un muy mal presentimiento ―admitió Marcus―. Y espero no estar en lo correcto.

― ¿Sobre qué va tu presentimiento? ―quiso saber la rubia mujer.

―No estoy seguro… pero me temo que tiene que ver con algún ex socio de Edward… no sé.

―La lista es larga entonces. Muchos de los contactos que tenía Esmerald y que pensaron que el negocio seguiría como siempre, quedaron disconformes con la salida de Edward de las malas prácticas.

―Lo sé… aunque…

― ¿Aunque qué?

―Sólo ha habido uno que no ha dejado de insistir.

―Stefan. ―respondió Tanya por su marido. Entonces él sin demora, soltó las manos de su mujer y fue de regreso a la oficina de Edward, donde éste hablaba con su investigador.

―Déjenos solos, por favor ―le dijo al profesional del rastreo. Este, un poco confundido lo miró, con extrañeza, y luego a Edward quien asintió para que obedeciera la petición de Marcus. Una vez a solas, él le comentó sobre su teoría.

― ¿Tienes algo? ―preguntó Edward, con semblante entre cansado y enfadado.

― Stefan volvió a llamar, insiste en que vayas.

― ¡No tengo cabeza ni tiempo para atender a esa mierda…!

—Creo que él puede estar detrás de la desaparición de Bella… ―interrumpió Marcus, soltando su teoría.

Edward arrugó su frente, cavilando sobre lo que su amigo y colaborador le decía. No sabía si darle la razón o pensar que era una locura. Miró entonces la hora en su reloj de pulsera, percatándose que ya eran pasado el mediodía. No sabe por qué lo hizo, la cuestión es que llevaba ya casi veinte horas sin saber de ella, entonces tendría que poner en marcha cualquier posibilidad por más desquiciada que fuera.

―Comunícame con esa sanguijuela… ahora ―demandó Edward con la respiración agitada.

Marcus en silencio marcó el número de Stefan desde el teléfono fijo que había sobre el escritorio de Edward, esperando que este contestara.

―Un momento ―dijo, cuando del otro lado atendieron, pasándole el auricular a Edward.

―Qué quieres, por qué no has dejado de llamarme. ―Preguntó, manteniéndose bajo control con mucho esfuerzo, mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz.

― ¡Finalmente el heredero ha decidido bajar del Olimpo y atender mi llamada! ―Exclamó con la ironía de siempre, lo que enfureció a Edward.

― ¡No estoy para tus jueguitos! ¡Habla de una vez!

― ¿No has extrañado nada? ¿No se te perdió nada… o nadie? ―Preguntó, soltando una risa divertida que enervó a Edward, poniendo al descubierto que la teoría de Marcus llevaba razón.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―dijo, tratando de no alterarse más allá de lo habitual.

―Ven a mi casa, trae tu chequera y tomémonos un par de tragos como en los viejos tiempo. Aquí hablamos. Te espero…

― ¿Y qué si no voy?

―Uhm… no pasa nada, si no puedes venir, está bien ―dijo con falsa simpatía―. ¿Pero acaso no te provoca ni siquiera curiosidad saber para qué te quiero aquí?

Edward apretó sus puños y se mordió la lengua antes de contestarle una sarta de barbaridades a ese desquiciado.

―Estaré por allá en cuanto me desocupe… de lo que tengo entre manos. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que alimentar tu ego.

― ¡Te espero entonces, socio! ―Exclamó, y después de eso, colgó. Edward golpeó el teléfono sobre el escritorio, lanzando un grito de frustración, restregándose las manos por el cabello, como desesperado.

―Tenías razón, ese maldito la tiene… ―se levantó entonces y caminó hacia un mueble a un costado de la habitación, abriendo el segundo cajón y sacando del fondo falso de éste un revolver.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer?

―Qué crees tú que voy a hacer…

―Un momento, Edward ―lo detuvo Marcus, antes que este pudiera salir de la habitación―. Cálmate y piensa con la cabeza fría. No lo provoques, recuerda que ese tipo no tiene escrúpulos.

― ¡¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer, eh?!

―Darle lo que quiere a cambio de que deje a Bella.

― ¿Marcus, realmente crees que va a soltarla, sabiendo lo que ella significa para mí? ¡No la va a dejar en paz, ni dándole lo que me va a pedir!

― ¡¿Entonces vas a ir y vas a matarlo?!

―Lo haré, Marcus ―amenazó con voz oscura― lo haré, aunque…

Entonces cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo, volviendo a moverse por la habitación, pensando en sus opciones, sobre cómo debía de actuar. No le daría lo que sea que pidiera ese malnacido, lo que sí haría, sería entregarlo a las autoridades en bandeja de plata si lograban salir vivos, quizás después de eso los mataría, ¿pero mientras tanto? Además, había otro punto a considerar, ¿cómo diablos sabían, si es que lo hacían, de lo que Bella y él tenían? Alguien debía haber abierto su bocota y darle el dato, ¿pero quién? Ciertamente, ya lo averiguaría.

Regresó caminando lento hacia el asiento tras su escritorio, dejando el revolver sobre éste con un golpe seco. Entonces movió su tenso cuello en círculo, mientras pensaba en tomar la mejor decisión.

―No haré nada.

― ¿Cómo? ―preguntó Marcus, como si no entendiera lo que Edward le dijo. Caminó y se sentó frente a él. Acababa de oírlo decir que iría a matarlo y ahora… ¿dice que no hará nada?

―Iré a cerciorarme que ella está viva y me largaré.

―Edward… ―quería hacerlo entrar en razón, pero se vio interrumpido con una advertencia clara:

—Yo sé lo que hago, Marcus ―después de eso se puso de pie y tomó el revólver, guardándolo de regreso desde donde lo sacó, dirigiéndose a continuación hacia la puerta―. Voy a prepararme para salir.

―Voy contigo.

― ¡No! ―negó Edward con vehemencia, levantando su mano hacia Marcus, quien ya se había puesto de pie para seguirlo― no quiero que vayas conmigo.

―Pero… pero… puedes necesitar ayuda…

―No la necesitaré ―dictaminó y salió del despacho decidido a verse con Vladimir y Stefan por última vez antes de hacerlos desaparecer.

Pero Marcus no se quedó tranquilo; esperó que Edward saliera de su casa y cinco minutos después salió rumbo a la casa de la familia rumana donde el joven se dirigía. Se estacionó dos cuadras antes de llegar a la vieja casona donde los hermanos residían, esperando hasta que viera el coche de Edward salir de regreso. Aunque, no sabe por qué, decidió sacar su móvil y marcarle a Emmett.

― ¿Tienes noticias, Marcus? ―Preguntó Emmett a modo de saludo.

―Sí, pero mi amigo, probablemente voy a necesitarte… a ti y a varios de los millones que guardas en el banco…

― ¿Cómo? ―Con clara confusión Emmett preguntó.

―Calma, Emmett, espera mi siguiente llamada, por favor.

― ¡Pero no me dejes así! ―Exclamó el joven empresario antes que Marcus colgara. Entonces el viejo hombre se quedó con el móvil en la mano, con la vista fija varios metros más allá, esperando que Edward actuara con sensatez, de lo contrario, él tendría que poner su plan de contingencia en acción con ayuda de Emmett… esperando que eso de momento fuera suficiente.

Y mientras Marcus estaba dentro de su coche aguardando, Edward estaba siendo escoltado por un gorila hacia la sala, donde fue recibido por el dueño de casa con una sonrisa hipócrita en sus labios, mientras se abría de brazos para darle la bienvenida.

―Edward Cullen, qué gusto…

―No me hagas perder mi tiempo y dime de una vez lo que tienes para mí ―dijo con absoluta seriedad, carente de cualquier emoción. Stefan se carcajeó, negando con la cabeza y acercándose al bar a un rincón de la sala ornamentada con decoración del siglo XVIII y sirviéndose un vaso de whisky, pasando de ofrecerle uno al invitado, que estaba aguantándose el deseo de saltar sobre ese maldito y arrancarle la cabeza.

―Presumo que has venido aquí movido por la curiosidad, ¿no es así?

―Presumes mal —rebatió Edward―. Vine para darte un par de minutos de mi valioso tiempo, con la intención de que con eso dejaras de molestarme de una vez.

―Bueno, seguro eres un hombre muy ocupado ―se paseaba por la sala, girando los hielos dentro de su vaso― digo, para darte cuenta si alguna de tus amiguitas no está en tu radio cerca de ti.

Edward apretó sus dientes tanto, que hubo peligro de perder varias piezas. El desquiciado de Stefan tenía a Bella.

― ¡Mierda, Stefan, no me hagas perder la paciencia! ¡¿Qué rayos quieres?!

―Acompáñame, y te lo diré ―indicó Stefan con una mano hacia donde se encontraba una amplia escala de madera que convergía en dos direcciones.

Caminaron en dirección hacia el segundo piso, siempre escoltados por los hombres de Stefan, que no le quitaban los ojos de encima al invitado.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, recorrieron el pasillo hasta el final de éste, hasta una puerta doble de color caoba, la que estaba custodiada por un tercer hombre, quien recibió a su jefe con un asentimiento de cabeza, abriéndole la puerta.

Edward sintió como su cuerpo fuera atravesado por un cuchillo, cuando vio la débil imagen de una mujer sobre la gran cama que dominaba la habitación. Estaba despeinada y su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, con sus ropas sucias y desordenadas. Incluso pudo ver su rostro enrojecido y restos de sangre en su nariz y la comisura de su labio. Edward, ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar qué habían hecho con ella.

La chica, quien al sentir la presencia en la habitación, abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, pues los párpados le pesaban como si fueran persianas de hierro. No entendía muy bien lo que hablaban, pero supo reconocer que era Edward uno de los que estaba allí. Trató de alzar la mano hacia él y decirle que la sacara de ahí, pero su brazo apenas respondió a su orden, y de su garganta no salió más que quejidos ilegibles.

_"Edward… viniste a rescatarme… Edward…" _

―Es simple lo que quiero ―le dijo Stefan, con sus manos en los bolsillos, muy relajado, mirando a Bella, aun presa de la segunda dosis de tranquilizantes que tuvieron que darle―. Necesito trecientos mil euros en este momento, directo en mi cuenta para cubrir unas transacciones, además de cubrir unos activos ilegales con un contrato ficticio entre tu empresa y yo, además de que ocupes tu poder de convencimiento con un par de personas para que dejen de molestarme. Todo eso a cambio de esta hermosa niñita, a quien se le tienes mucho… cariño.

Edward tragó grueso, mirando a Bella de pies a cabeza, cerciorándose de que aun respirara. Después imitó la postura de Stefan y puso sus manos en los bolsillos, desviando su vista al desquiciado ese, soltando carcajadas.

―Estás completamente loco, Stefan, si crees que voy a darte todo lo que estás pidiéndome… por ella ―levantó su mano indolente hacia Bella― es porque sinceramente me crees estúpido. Así que has lo que quieras con ella, no me importa, ahora me voy porque estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí.

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y con paso largo, y apresurado, salió de la habitación, rumbo a la puerta de salida de esa casa, mientras Bella volvía a extender su mano hacia él cuando lo vi abandonar el cuarto. Ahora no estaba segura si estaba atravesando un mal sueño o tanto tranquilizante le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Edward se estaba yendo sin ella… eso era imposible…

Stefan en tanto no daba crédito a lo que había ocurrido. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Edward no iba a hacer nada por la chiquilla esa? Entonces maldijo a Senna, acercándose a la ventana, pues la muy maldita le había tendido una trampa, sólo para vengarse de esa chiquilla, medio moribunda, que no servía para nada, pero que logró sacarla del camino.

―Maldita Senna… pero cuando te agarre… ―murmuró en voz alta. Se quedó entonces contemplando el prado mal cuidado de su jardín por eso de diez minutos, pensando qué hacer, porque ahora sí estaba perdido, cuando lo interrumpieron.

―Señor, qué hacemos con ella ―preguntó su guarda espalda. Stefan se giró y miró a la chiquilla por sobre su hombro, mirándola con desprecio. Su hermano la dejó tan golpeada, tan malherida que ni para un revolcón servía.

―No tengo idea…

― ¡Señor! ―exclamó un de sus hombres, entrando rápido hacia la habitación―. Lo esperan en la sala.

― ¿Quién?

―Dice que es un empresario, que viene a hacer negocios con usted.

― ¿No te dijo su nombre?

―No, sólo me dijo que traía un cheque con los ceros que usted necesitaba a cambio que le diera algo que usted tenía y que a él sí le interesaba.

Stefan alzó sus cejas, totalmente sorprendido por quien quiera que fuera esa visita, mirando de regreso a la desmayada niña sobre la cama, pensando que probablemente sí podría sacarle algo de provecho. Entonces, confiando en su buena racha, bajó hasta la sala encontrándose con un hombre vestido de traje, a simple vista un empresario exitoso que él no tenía el gusto de conocer. Sonrió forzando afabilidad cuando se le acercó a él, quien cuyas comisuras de los labios no se movían ni un ápice.

―Me dijeron que tengo algo que a usted le interesa.

―Sí ―respondió secamente el hombre de metro noventa, de cabello muy negro, con sus ojos entornados, mirando directamente a Stefan, cuya pose no le amedrentaba.

― ¿Puedo saber su nombre, antes de…?

― ¿Realmente importa? ―Preguntó el empresario desconocido―. ¿No le sería más importante saber cuánto vale el cheque que tengo aquí? ―Preguntó de regreso, sacando del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta un cheque endosado con la cifra no exacta a la que Stefan le había pedido a Edward, pero sí muy cercana a esta.

Stefan torció su boca y sus dedos ambicioso picaron por tener ese documento bancario entre sus manos, entonces concordó con el incógnito hombre que no eran necesarias las formalidades.

―Tiene usted razón, pero dígame, qué puedo hacer yo para tener ese papel en mis manos.

—Simple: deje que me lleve a la chica que tiene encerrada y el documento será suyo.

― ¡Vaya! Usted quiere lo que otros han despreciado…

―Tómelo como una obra de caridad de mi parte. ¿Entonces, qué me dice? ―Preguntó ansioso. Pero Stefan comenzó a desconfiar un poco: ¿qué si ese tipo en realidad no era empresario, sino policía? ¿O si era algún hombre que buscaba venganza, o si quería a la chica pero ese documento con varios ceros, era solo papel? Se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos oscuros fueron una delgada línea inquisitiva en dirección hacia el hombre, que no se veía nervioso, ni alterado, solo con un leve apuro por salir de ahí, incómodo.

― ¿Me dará una respuesta, o no? ―Presionó el empresario.

― ¿Y cómo se yo que usted no hará nada por perjudicarme? ¿Cómo confirmo que ese cheque es verdadero?

―No me interesa perder tiempo con alguien como usted, que no sé qué planes tuvo para retener a esa chiquilla y esperar que Cullen le diera algo a cambio…

―Por cierto, ¿cómo sabe que ella está aquí?

―Tengo mis contactos, y no saca nada negándolo ahora. Así que le aconsejo que tome una decisión dentro de los próximos dos minutos, o este cheque se esfumara ―lo puso entre los dedos de las manos, listo para partirlo en dos, lo que alteró a Stefan.

― ¡Un momento! ―Exclamó, alterado porque ese papel bancario que podía ser su vía de escape fuera desaprovechado. Trató de calmarse y no poner en evidencia su ansiedad, aunque para eso era tarde, se notaba su desesperación por esos millones―. Quiero comprobar que está todo en orden con ese papel: si tiene fondos.

―Seguro ―asintió el empresario, sacando una tarjeta de su abultada cartera.

Eran los datos de su ejecutivo de cuentas, sorprendiéndose Stefan pues la tarjeta a la que correspondía ese banco, era de una cartera de clientes muy exclusivo, de la que él nunca pudo ser parte. Entonces sin más demora, sacó su móvil y se comunicó con una amable ejecutiva, que tras pedir el número del documento impreso en la parte central superior del cheque, indicó que estaba en orden y listo para ser cobrado.

―Está todo en orden ―dijo Stefan mirando el documento entre sus manos, que lo sacaría de varios apuros e incluso alcanzaría para darse un par de lujos. Entonces recordó lo que el empresario estaba esperando, lanzando un grito a uno de sus colaboradores―. Traigan a la niña y acompañan al señor a la salida, él se encargara de nuestra huésped en adelante.

―Como ordene, señor.

El tipo desapareció y regresó al cabo de tres minutos con la chiquilla desmayada entre sus brazos. Entonces su salvador tragó grueso y caminó hacia donde el hombre la tenía, tomándola ahora entre sus brazos.

―No nos hemos visto nunca, no lo olvide ―le advirtió con la chica entre sus brazos, y sin más salió de la casa―. Bella, por Dios, qué te hicieron, pequeña —susurró sobre su frente fría una vez fuera de la vista del tipo aquel.

Abrió la puerta de atrás de su coche de vidrios tintados en donde Marcus esperaba, ahogando éste un grito cuando vio a Bella tan maltratada. La acomodó entre sus brazos para darle calor a su cuerpo frio, mientras Emmett rodeaba el coche y se sentaba tras el volante.

―La llevaremos a un hospital privado de una de las fundaciones donde invierto ―anunció Emmett― y tendrás que jurarme sobre la tumba de tus padres y por la vida de tu mujer, que no le dirás dónde está a ese desquiciado de Cullen, ni a nadie que pueda advertírselo.

―Tienes mi palabra, Emmett ―prometió Marcus, pensando que era lo mejor para Bella―. Y gracias, acabas de perder varios millones…

―Esa cantidad de dinero la recupero en un par de días, pero no he perdido nada así que no tienes nada que agradecerme.

Entonces a toda velocidad salieron rumbo al hospital privado, mirando Emmett de tanto en tanto por el espejo retrovisor. Nunca había visto a Bella así, y agradecía de cierta forma haberla encontrado respirando, pues después de que Marcus lo alertara, él pensó lo peor. La quería como a una hermana, por eso no dudó en sacar esa cantidad cuando se enteró por su informante, que Edward no había hecho nada por ayudarla.

_― ¡Él la tiene, Emmett, él la tiene! ―había exclamado Marcus desesperado―. Y no sé qué tiene Edward en la cabeza que salió sin ella… y de la única forma que ellos la entregarán es dándole lo que quieren, y eso es mucho dinero._

Y dinero era algo que a él se le daba por hacer muy fácilmente, así que no dudó en salir en ayuda de Bella. Pero no era tan estúpido como para darse a esos delincuentes, por eso el cobro de este no se podría hacer sino hasta dentro del siguiente día hábil, lunes, y cuando eso pasara al imbécil de Stefan, le retendrían el documento y no le girarían los billetes que necesitaba. Emmett por salvar la vida de Bella hubiera dado esa cantidad de dinero, pero no iba a dejar que esos imbéciles se salieran con la suya.

― ¡Emmett, Bella está sangrando! ―Exclamó el viejo mirando los muslos mojados de sangre―. Seguro la hirieron…

― ¡Mierda Santa! Ya estamos llegando, Marcus, calma… ¡Aguanta, Bella, aguanta! ―gritó esperando que ella lo escuchara, entrando con el coche por la zona de urgencias del hospital privado.

**OO**

Había llegado a su casa, directo hasta un cuarto de baño donde se inclinó sobre el inodoro y devolvió sobre este, todo lo que tenía en su estómago revuelto. Le había costado sobremanera controlarse y no ponerse a gritar como un loco cuando la vio sobre esa cama, y lo peor, no saber qué habían hecho con esa esa tropa de malditos, a los que les haría pagar en breve.

Se cambió de ropa y se fue hasta su despacho, esperando que anocheciera de una vez por todos, que era cuando se pondrían en marchas sus hombres con los que se comunicó para que entraran a la casa de esos malditos y se encargaran de ellos, para rescatar a Bella.

_"Aguanta, bebé…" _

Si Edward le daba a Stefan lo que pedía a cambio de Bella, muy probablemente se hubiera aprovechado y no se la hubiera entregado. Lo más probable es que, si Stefan advertía lo importante que Bella era para él, se aprovecharía y acabaría matándola. Por eso no cedió, Stefan y Vladimir no eran tipos con los cuales se podía confiar, además no les daría la satisfacción de salir con las manos llenas después de lo que le hicieron a Bella.

Trató de calmarse, mientras miraba una y otra vez su reloj de pulsera, su teléfono móvil y contemplaba por la ventana percatándose que ya era de noche, y que sus hombres a esa hora ya habían entrado a casa de ese loco, deshaciéndose de ellos a matar si era necesario…aunque hubiera deseado ser él mismo quien acabara con ellos, pero ahora lo más importante era que Bella estuviera de regreso y que esos tipos estuvieran muertos.

Después de media hora sintió varias pisadas por el pasillo hacia donde estaba, impulsándolo a ponerse de pie. Nada podría haber salido mal, por lo que Bella tendría que venir con ellos, así que se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta para recibirlos… encontrándose con algo que él no esperaba: sus hombres que se encargaron del trabajo, venían solos. Los dos cabecillas a cargo del grupo de diez hombres que entraron a la casa, venían agitados, con sus pasamontañas en las manos.

―Señor, la casa de los rumanos estaba vacía….

― ¿Co… cómo?

―No vimos seguridad en la entrada, lo que nos alertó ―explicó uno de ellos, con aspecto de comando del ejército―. Entramos a la casa, sin encontrar movimiento.

—Revisamos cada rincón ―explicó el otro― y no había rastros de ellos.

― ¿Y ella?

―Señor, no había nadie en los dormitorios.

― ¡No puede ser, no puede ser! ―gritó con voz en cuello, jalándose los cabellos. Su rostro estaba rojo y su respiración pesada. No era posible, no era posible que no proveyera ese movimiento de los rumanos… ¡Cómo fue tan imbécil de confiarse, cómo!

―Señor, qué haremos ahora…

―Búsquenlos donde sea ―indicó con voz ronca, cubriéndose los ojos con la palma de las manos― en todos los sitios posibles, con sus contactos ¡Dónde sea, pero los encuentran!

―Como ordene, jefe ―dijo uno de ellos, indicándole a su compañero con un movimientos de cabeza para salir de ese lugar, y dejar solo al jefe que era como una bomba a punto de explotar.

―No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser….―se repitió una y otra vez, caminando de un lado para otro. ¡Dónde se la habían llevado, dónde…!

Entonces se acercó a su escritorio y agarró su teléfono con sus manos temblorosas, discando el número de Marcus. Quizás él sabía algo, o con su sensatez tendría alguna idea… pero nada que atendía.

―Donde te metiste tú también, Marcus ―gruñó, volviendo a marcarle, peor lo único que conseguía era la contestadora―. ¡Joder, mierda, mierda! Qué hago… qué hago…

La frustración de verse perdido, con las manos atadas lo desesperaba, y sin duda ese era el peor infierno por el que le había tocado pasar.

Después de un par de horas de desesperación, sin obtener noticias acerca de aquellos hombres ni de Bella, se dejó caer en el sillón de su despacho, totalmente derrotado donde lo encontró Marcus tan solo entrar.

―Se esfumaron, Marcus ―dijo Edward con tono de ultratumba, mirando fijo hacia algún lugar de la muralla. La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por una lámpara de mesa sobre el escritorio. Marcus entonces inspiró, sintiendo pena por el joven, pero pensando que era mejor que las cosas fueran de ese modo.

―Por qué no saliste con ella cuando tuviste la oportunidad, Edward ―recriminó con suave tono, quedando de pie frente a él. Edward apenas desvió la vista, tragando grueso.

―Tenía un plan. No podía permitir que ese loco supiera lo que Bella significa para mí…

―Y qué importa lo que Stefan creyera, si de por medio estaba en peligro la vida de la mujer que supuestamente amas…

―No es que supuestamente la ame, Marcus. Sabes lo que siento por ella ―advirtió con tono duro―. Él iba a seguir aprovechándose y no la soltaría hasta matarla, y así me haría pagar por no ayudarlo a esconder su mierda…

― ¡¿Y eso qué importaba cuando la vida de alguien estaba en peligro?! Ahora mismo ella podría estar muerta, ¿comprendes?

―¡Cierra la boca! ―gritó Edward dando un grito, golpeando la mesa―. Ella no está muerta…

―Claro que no lo está, y no gracias a ti. ―Edward arrugó su frente, confundido por esas tan duras palabras de Marcus, pero que dejaban entrever que algo sabía.

―Qué quieres decir.

―Lo que oíste. Alguien más pagó por ella y la sacó de ese nido de víboras antes que…

― ¡¿Dónde está, quién la tiene?! ¡Habla, Marcus!

―Lo siento, pero no te lo diré. Confórmate con saber que ella está a salvo…

― ¿Qué pretendes, eh? ¡¿Castigarme?!

― ¡No! ―Exclamó como padre furioso, intentando hacer entrar en razón al terco de su hijo―. No, Edward. ¡Dios! Ella es una chica de dieciocho años, que debería estar disfrutando de la vida como cualquier chica de su edad, y no teniendo que padecer todo lo que le tocó pasar desde que te conoció…

―He sido para ella más que infortunios, Marcus, y lo sabes. Sabes lo que siento por ella y sabes que ella me ama… esto fue solo… solo un hecho fortuito.

―Edward, entiendo lo que ella te hace sentir, que ha sido diferente a lo que has sentido con cualquier mujer antes, y me alegro ―sonrió tristemente― pero no es suficiente.

―Me ama, y eso es suficiente.

― ¿Y tú a ella? ¿La amas realmente, o solo crees que lo haces para mantenerla a tu lado, porque sabes que es lo que ella quiere oírte decir? ―Preguntó inquisitivamente, haciendo que los puños que caían a cada lado del cuerpo de Edward, temblaran―. El amor es un sentimiento poderoso, Edward, que actúa por sí mismo, que no conoce de razones. Es mucho más que decirle a la otra persona que la amar o intentar demostrárselo con regalos caros o cenas lujosas, o con diferentes formas de tener sexo, es mucho más… es no cuestionarse a dar tu vida a cambio de la suya, es procurar su bien, dejarla ser feliz…

―Quiero verla ―demandó Edward, pasando por alto lo que Marcus decía, no significando ello que esas palabras no calaron hondo. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que significaba amar a alguien, porque apenas estaba conociendo los sentimientos con su hijo, que era sin duda un tipo de amor profundo y no comparable con nada, y con Bella, que era diferente a lo que alguna vez sintió con alguna mujer, siendo Camille la única que lo hizo sentir algo similar, pero sin la misma potencia.

Marcus suspiró y dejar caer sus hombros, restregándose los ojos con su dedo, pidiendo fuerza para sí mismo, pues se sentía cansado, ya no estaba en edad para ese tipo de emociones.

―No puedes.

― ¡¿Por qué no puedo?! ―preguntó airado― ¡Dime donde está!

―No te lo diré.

― ¿Eres capaz de traicionarme de esta forma?

―Tómalo como quieras, pero en este momento es más importante el bienestar de Bella, su recuperación. Lo siento…

― ¿Es tu última palabra, Marcus? ¿No me lo dirás?

―No.

―Entonces agarra tus cosas y lárgate, no quiero a un traidor como tú cerca de mí.

―Muy bien Edward, aunque me entristece mucho que no lo entiendas.

― ¡Lárgate!

―Como ordenes ―asintió tristemente, y con sus hombros caídos caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, se giró―. Lamento esto, Edward. Y por cierto, no me mandes a seguir, ni aun así te enterarás donde está.

Entonces salió, masticando la tristeza, a la vez que oía como el hombre que quedó dentro del despacho, comenzaba a romper cosas y a gritar improperios.

_"Es por tu bien, Edward, y por el bien de ella. Cuando ambos hayan sanado, podrán reencontrarse y si tu amor es tan fuerte como piensas que es, sabrán entonces que éste no era el momento para que estuvieran juntos"_ meditó, caminando hacia la puerta de salida.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Mis hermosas nenas pecadoras! Ya estamos con nuestra cita de cada miércoles, y como siempre, agradecerles las lecturas y los comentarios siempre respetuosos que me hacen llegar (saben que no estoy en contra de que me digan sus puntos de vista, estemos de acuerdo o no, pero lo que valoro es el respeto con el que lo hacen). Pero como sea, gracias por vuestro tiempo que dedican en acompañarme.**

**Y bueno, a mi equipo de "pecadoras intocables", doña Gaby "lujuriosa" Madriz, Maritza "Cuchu" Maddox y la perezosa Manu de Marte, mi agradecimiento total.**

**Nos encontramos de nuevo la próxima semana y gracias una vez más por estar aquí. ¡Un beso a todas!**

**Cata!**

* * *

Capítulo 17.

― ¿Es su esposa, señor? ―Preguntó el doctor que atendió Bella, cuando recibió a Emmett en su despacho a la mañana siguiente que la ingresaron.

La registraron bajo el nombre de Linda McCarty, que sonaba como el nombre de la primera esposa de uno de sus ídolos musicales, Paul McCartney, Linda. Quizás por eso, inconscientemente eligió el aquel nombre, pues sea debía mantener en estricto rigor su anonimato. Había hablado a últimas horas de la noche con Marcus, quien le dio a entender que Edward sabía que Bella ya no estaba en manos de esos desquiciados, por lo que la buscaría como sabueso igual que la vez pasada cuando desapareció. Pero ahora, lo que Edward no sabía, era que se toparía con un enorme muro de concreto que le impediría acercarse a ella, que incluso los federales impedirían que se le acercara, o de lo contrario, lo metería a la cárcel a él y a sus amiguitos por meterse con la vida de una inocente.

― ¿Señor McCarty?

― ¡¿Eh?! Sí, claro, mí… mi esposa…

―Es muy joven ―admitió el médico, viendo la edad de la chica, entre otros datos.

― ¿Ella… ella está bien? ―Preguntó Emmett, retorciendo sus dedos. Habían solicitado desde exámenes toxicológicos, hasta un examen para descartar violencia sexual, cuestión que mantenía en vilo a Emmett.

―El examen _genitourinario no arrojó lesiones, por lo que está descartado un abuso ―indicó con total profesionalismo, haciendo que Emmett soltara todo el aire de sus pobres pulmones, pero enseguida su respiración volvió a cortarse cuando el doctor agregó―: Pero entre los exámenes que le practicamos, hicimos uno sanguíneo para ver qué tipo de toxinas ocuparon para drogarla, encontrándonos con altos niveles de hormonas _GCH en su sangre.

―Perdone, pero no entiendo eso de la hormona…

―Esa hormona en específico se produce en el cuerpo de una mujer, entre otros motivos, por el embarazo.

La boca de Emmett se abrió paulatinamente. ¿Estaba Bella embarazada? Probablemente la cara de estupefacción que puso Emmett hizo que el médico leyera la pregunta mental, y aclarara al respecto.

―Lamentablemente, producto de los golpes que recibió y el nivel de drogas que se le administró, su esposa sufrió un aborto. Lo siento mucho.

—Mierda ―murmuró, restregándose los ojos, mientras el médico seguía explicándole sobre su estado de salud, el que con reposo y cuidados, mejoraría con el pasar de los días. Además aconsejó la visita de un psicólogo en el caso que fuera necesario. Emmett salió de la consulta del médico dándole las gracias, caminando hacia el ascensor al que montaría para subir hasta el piso donde se encontraba su amiga, habitación que estaba custodiada por guardias de seguridad, pues no dejaría al azar la seguridad de la chica. Pero antes de subir al cubículo, el sonido de su móvil lo alertó, pensando Emmett que podría ser Marcus que lo llamaba para pedirle noticias de Bella, pero entonces supo que había errado en sus suposiciones cuando vio el nombre de Derek en la pantalla.

—Mi buen Dios ―murmuró, inspirando antes de contestar. Carraspeó entonces para importar la voz y parecer seguro, cuestión que no logró―. Ho… hola, Derek.

― ¿Estás tartamudeando, Emmett?

― ¡Cla- claro que no! ―Rebatió, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Perdóname hermano, no me hagas caso, mejor cuéntame cómo está tu padre.

―Mi viejo está bien, en casa, queriendo retomar el trabajo, pero hasta después de las fiestas no podrá hacerlo. Mi hermana lo está custodiando y sabes que eso es peor que tener a la policía encima.

―Lo sé hermano y me alegra que esté bien ―respondió. Entonces por los altoparlantes del hospital pidieron la presencia de un doctor en el área de pediatría, pudiendo oírlo Derek del otro lado

― ¿Por qué estás en un hospital, Emmett, te sucedió algo?

― ¿A mí? No hermano, yo estoy bien, solo que… ―se detuvo para carraspear, imaginando una excusa para su amigo, pero él insistía y además lo conocía muy bien.

― ¿Emmett, qué ocurre, por qué estás tan nervioso?

― ¡Mierda, Derek, me pediste que no te diera noticias de ella…!

La línea se quedó en silencio, bufando Emmett por no aprender a tener su boca cerrada, pues dio a entender a Derek que se trataba de Bella.

― ¿Ocurrió algo con Bella? ¿Emmett?

―Oye, amigo, es mejor que no…

― ¡Dime, Emmett! ―Gritó Derek, como muy pocas veces solía hacerlo.

―Es largo de explicar por teléfono, pero sí, es ella la que está internada desde anoche…

―Pero… ¡¿por qué, qué ocurrió?!

―Amigo, de verdad, no quieres saberlo.

―Por vida de Dios, Emmett, ¿está bien? ―Con voz suplicante, Derek pidió una respuesta.

―Ahora lo está.

―Vale… yo… no puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que ella está hospitalizada… ¿Cullen le hizo algo?

_"¡Cullen no hizo nada!"_ quiso gritar, pero se contuvo. El muy maldito tuvo la opción de salvarla, pero no lo hizo.

―No fue Cullen, pero la tenemos fuera de su alcance, algunos de sus viejos amigos tuvieron que ver con lo que le ocurrió a Bella.

―No puede ser ―susurró alterado―. No puede ser, esto no tendría que haber ocurrido… yo… yo no tendría que haberme apartado tan rápido… yo…

―No, hermano…

―Voy a dejar todo en orden aquí, e iré allá…

―Derek, tu padre está convaleciente, es mejor que no vengas.

― ¡No puedo, Emmett, no puedo quedarme cuando sé que…! ¡Dios! No puedo dejarla sola cuando sé que está mal herida.

―No está sola, hermano. No la voy a dejar sola ni cuando salga del hospital, te lo prometo.

―Aún así, iré en cuanto pueda, y por favor mantenme al tanto de todo, te lo ruego.

Emmett le prometió eso a su amigo antes de colgar, metiéndose finalmente al elevador para ir donde estaba Bella descansando. Cuando entró al cuarto, la vio durmiendo con su ceño fruncido, seguro deduciendo él que estaba en medio de sueños turbulentos, acercándosele y tomando su mano a modo de reconfortarla para que pudiera descansar, pero no surtió efecto pues algunos minutos más tarde, ella despertó llorando y jadeando por ayuda.

―Dios, Bella, cálmate ―pidió él, acariciándole el cabello― todo está bien ahora, pequeña.

Ella parpadeó muchas veces, con su respiración aun agitada, mirando hacia todos lados, viendo finalmente a Emmett que la miraba con clara preocupación.

―E… Emmett…

―Hola pequeña…

― ¿Qué… qué… qué pasó?

―Bella, confórmate con saber que todo está bien ahora. Solo descansa, por favor.

Ella mordió su labio furiosamente, mientras las imágenes tétricas de las pasadas horas se imponían en su recuerdo. Cómo es que fue engañada y maniatada sobre una cama, la forma en que esos hombres intentaron… Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la esperanza de hacer a un lado esos recuerdos, pero le fue imposible, como imposible fue que su llanto se acallara, mientras Emmett trataba de reconfortarla con dificultad, pues él no era bueno para esas cosas, decía. Entonces otra imagen clara se posó en su cabeza, la imagen de Edward en ese cuarto, observándola y hablando con uno de esos tipos… y sus palabras que negaban que ella significara algo para él, dejándola a merced de esos locos malditos: _"Has lo que quieras con ella, a mi no me importa…"_

―No hizo nada… ―balbuceó, poniendo una mano sobre su dolido pecho― él no hizo nada… no hizo nada…

―Basta de eso por ahora, Bella, por favor…

―No hizo nada, él no hizo nada ―repetía una y otra vez sin que el llanto le diera una tregua. Emmett con todo el cuidado que pudo tener, se sentó al filo de la cama y con cuidado la abrazó, tratando de evitar que su abrazo pudiera causarle dolor a su cuerpo herido. Ella escondió su rostro acongojado en el pecho de su amigo, y ahí lloró con amargura, repitiéndose una y otra vez la frase que le abrió los ojos y le rompió irremediablemente su corazón: él nunca la amó, solo la usó, y ella como una estúpida le creyó.

_"Que estúpida eres, Bella, qué estúpida, qué ilusa" _se recriminó una y otra vez, hasta que el cansancio de tanto llorar y el efecto de los calmantes la hicieron ceder al sueño otra vez, esto después de casi una hora.

**OO**

― ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ―Gritaba Stefan dándole golpes de puño al asiento trasero del coche justo al lado de donde él iba sentado.

Todo le había salido jodidamente mal, todo. Había raptado a una maldita niñita con la idea que su príncipe azul, el jodido Edward Cullen la rescatara a cambio de soltar unos cuantos millones y hacerle algunos favores, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Después, como caído del cielo, apareció un empresario dándole el rescate por la chiquilla, aceptando él sin cerciorarse antes quién era ese estúpido, pero estaba desesperado y eso lo hacía ser torpe, habiendo aceptado la oferta del segundo postor, el mismo tipo que lo estafó. Sí, maldita sea, lo estafó, pues aquella mañana con la intención de pagar su más grande deuda, llevó el documento para depositarlo en su cuenta y que éste fuera cobrado por la banca, llevándose una amarga sorpresa cuando el ejecutivo bancario le dijo que el documento debía ser retenido y que no podía ser cobrado por orden del titular. Stefan exigió que le fuera entregada la cantidad allí escrita, pero el ejecutivo le dijo que no tendría problema en hacerlo si él se ponía en contacto con el dueño de la cuenta, pero Stefan ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

― ¿Qué hacemos, señor? ―Preguntó el estoico chofer y guardaespaldas de Stefan, mirando a su jefe por el espejo retrovisor―. Podemos ir a buscar a ese tipo y pedirle explicaciones.

Podrían haber hecho eso, pero tras actuar precipitada y torpemente, ni siquiera se preocupó de insistir en saber su nombre o algo más que le dieras señas suyas, pero nunca lo había visto. Incluso podría haber sido un policía encubierto o algo así, pero a él jamás se le pasó por la cabeza, es que lo cegó la cantidad de ceros del documento que retuvieron en el banco y que él no pudo cobrar. Pero no se quedaría cruzado de brazos, no señor.

―No. Ya después planearé algo contra ese imbécil que me estafó. Ahora hay otro lugar donde quiero que me lleves.

―Usted dirá.

―Senna McCarty.

Esa mujerzuela había sido la de la idea de agarrar a esa chiquilla y sacarle provecho económico, por eso sería Senna quien tendría que ayudarle, y más le valía que no se hiciera la desentendida con el asunto, pues lo lamentaría.

Pero al parecer, a Senna no le movió ni un solo pelo la amenaza de Stefan, es más, cuando él le contó enfurecido su desventura, ella tuvo un ataque de risa el que no pudo detener.

― ¡Maldita sea, Senna, por qué te ríes! ―Le gritó Stefan, enfurecido. Ella limpiándose las lágrimas lo miró, tratando de contenerse.

―Lo siento, Stefan, pero jamás pensé que las cosas saldrían así para ti. Lo siento… de verdad… ―y otra vez las carcajadas que no la dejaron seguir hablando. Entonces él, enfurecido, se le acercó y la agarró fuertemente del antebrazo.

―Me dijiste que esa putita era mi salvoconducto para que Edward soltara el dinero. ¡Debes ayudarme!

―Suéltame, maldita sea, Stefan ―borrando la risa de su rostro, sacudió su brazo y se soltó de Stefan, mirándolo sin miedo―. No es mi culpa que no hayas sabido jugar tus cartas. Con un poco más de presión, Edward hubiera cedido, sé que esa chiquilla es más para él incluso que la misma Camille…

― ¡Pues te equivocas! ―Gritó, pasando sus manos sobre su oscuro cabello ―La vio y yo estaba ahí, a él a penas le importó lo que pudiéramos haberle hecho, ni siquiera estuvo cinco minutos. Simplemente lo hicimos perder el tiempo.

― ¿Y qué hiciste con ella? ¿La mataste? ―Esperanzada quiso saber Senna, pensando que finalmente Stefan había hecho algo bueno.

―Y para qué… ―respondió con enfado, soltando aire de sus pulmones, apretándose el puente de su nariz―. Aunque después llegó alguien más por ella…

― ¿Alguien más? ¿Alguno de los hombres de Edward, quizás?

―Pues no lo sé, y ahora que lo dices, no lo había pensado ―caviló el hombre, pasándose el dedo índice por la frente― y de ser así…

Stefan siguió reflexionando en voz alta, mientras Senna se paraba a pensar un poco. Ella conocía a los hombres a quienes Edward podría haber usado para dicha tarea con tal de no verse él involucrado… y por supuesto que era probable, pues Edward Cullen por más bueno que intentara ser, llevaba la sangre de la perra de su madre que lo hacía enfrentarse al resto del mundo como alguien fuerte, imponente, subyugado por nadie, salvo por su hijo. Por eso es probable que haya escondido su verdadera conexión con la chiquilla esa, para evitar que Stefan diera con su punto débil.

_"Muy astuto, Edward, muy astuto…"_

― ¿Y no conocías a ese hombre?

―Nunca en mi vida lo había visto. No quiso decirme su nombre, y la verdad es ese momento no me importaba, menos después de ver la cantidad de ceros que tenía ese documento…

―Eres un imbécil, Stefan ―lo recriminó ella― ese tipo, quien quiera que sea, podría haberte denunciado.

― ¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea! Pero mi jodido cuello estaba en peligro y esos millones eran mi salvación ―Expuso ofuscado y desesperado, volviendo a caminar hacia la mujer con sus ojos oscuros amedrentadores―. Por eso _tienes_ que ayudarme.

―No tengo que hacerlo ―repuso ella con altivez. Él estrechó sus ojos y gruñó, volviendo a apresar su brazo delgado entre su fiero agarre.

―Lo harás, Senna, porque sabes lo que te conviene. Sabes que sé recompensar a la gente que me ayuda, ¿no es así? ―dijo aquello con voz rasposa, llevando su mano al cuello de la mujer pegándola enseguida su boca a la de ella, besándola con furia. Ella, cediendo más por cansancio que por deseo, dejó que ese tipo la besara y la manoseara, esperando que por justicia divina mataran de una vez a ese tipo del que ella ya estaba harta.

**OO**

_"―Ella es la candente Isabella Swan, lista para abrir sus piernas al mejor postor… ―dijo una voz de mujer, empujándola desde atrás hacia cuatro hombros que la miraban como si fuera comestible. Ella, en su desesperación, tira su cuerpo hacia atrás, luchando con las manos de la mujer que la jalaban hacia adelante._

_― ¡No, por favor! ¡Yo no quiero estar aquí! ¡Déjenme ir, déjenme ir! ―Gritaba ella con llanto desesperado, mientras los hombres sonreían y caminaban amenazantes hacia ella―. ¡No, no, no, por Dios, déjenme ir…!_

―Dios, Bella, cálmate.

Un hombre de voz como terciopelo trataba de calmarla, mientras sus manos cálidas sujetaban su cara y la acariciaban, mientras ella sacudía con violencia su cabeza y gritaba. Entonces abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio en medio de sus lágrimas, fue la mirada azul y angustiada de cierto chef que como siempre, estuvo junto a ella cuando más necesitaba de apoyo.

No estaba segura si seguía inmersa en el sueño, pero al verlo frente a ella, tan cerca, no sintió la desesperación de hace momentos atrás, sino un tremendo alivio. Se sintió a salvo.

― ¿Derek? ―Susurró confundida, tratando de incorporarse. Él torció la cara y siguió acariciando el rostro magullado de la chica, cuestión que lo impresionó y lo enfureció por partes iguales.

―Hola ―susurró, intentando sonreír, para calmar a la chica.

― ¡Dios, Derek! ―Susurró, incorporándose y pasando por alto los dolores de su cuero golpeado, rodeando al chico por los hombros, refugiándose en el abrazo que él retribuyó intentando no lastimarla. Otra vez, Bella soltó el llanto y lo hizo con su rostro apoyado en el hombro de Derek, quien mientras la acariciaba, le infundía palabras que la pudieran tranquilizar.

―Oye, Bella, necesito que te calmes, o vendrán los enfermeros y te sedarán otra vez…

―No… ya no quiero más calmantes —se reincorporó y se limpió las lágrimas, tratando de remitir el llanto. No quería dormir, pues de lo contrario seguiría teniendo pesadillas―. Pero… pero qué haces aquí, estabas con tu padre…

―Mi viejo está bien ahora, no te preocupes.

―Pero no deberías haber venido…

― ¿Y en qué otro lugar tendría que estar, sabiendo… lo que te ocurrió? ―La pregunta retórica salió de sus labios con tirantez.

No había podido esperar más, tomando el primer vuelo de su ciudad hasta llegar allí, viaje que se le hizo eterno por la desesperación que tenia de llegar con ella. Enseguida llamó a Emmett para obtener la dirección del hospital, llegando esa misma noche y pidiéndole a su amigo que le contara los detalles de lo ocurrido. Cuando este lo hizo, Derek vio todo rojo, amenazando con meter a la cárcel a ese maldito de Edward y a ese otro tipo que la retuvo. Cuando entró a verla, mientras ella dormida, vio su rostro amoratado y magullado en algunos sectores, su indignación fue tal, que quiso salir en busca de esos tipos y molerlos a golpes, pero se calmó poniendo como prioridad la chica que estaba recuperándose sobre la cama de hospital, a quien veló sus sueños durante toda la noche, hasta esa mañana, cuando ella había despertado llorando por la pesadilla.

―Lo siento ―susurró ella, apenada― deberías haberte quedado con don Víctor. Emmett no tendría que…

―Basta, Bella ―la detuvo― me iré si lo deseas, pero no podía quedarme allá, sabiendo lo que ocurrió contigo.

―No quiero que te vayas, Derek. ―Susurró su ruego, buscando con sus manos delgadas y frías las de Derek. Era un alivio tremendo verlo ahí justo en ese momento, como siempre apareciendo su ángel en el momento de más necesidad para ella, aun habiéndolo herido de la forma que lo hizo. Ahí estaba él, haciéndolo todo a un lado para estar con ella, para procurar su bienestar, ¿no era eso lo que hacían las personas por quienes amaban?

―Por cierto, me llamaron tus padres, estaban un poco preocupados porque intentaron ponerse en contacto contigo, pero…

― ¿Y qué les voy a decir?

―Me tomé la libertad y les dije que habías tenido un accidente menor en la moto. Que te habías lesionado una pierna fuera de un par de magulladuras, pero que estabas bien ―contó, alzándose de hombres y poniendo tono de disculpa por haberse tomado ese atrevimiento.

―Es una buena excusa ―susurró ella, reacomodándose de costado en la cama, peleando con la bata verde agua tan incómoda que le pusieron en ese hospital, fuera de los cables que la tenían conectada a un aparato que medía sus pulsaciones y otro que la alimentaba mediante suero―. De cualquier forma sé que estarán tranquilos si los llamara, pero mi teléfono no sé dónde quedó…

―No hay problema, puedes llamarlo desde el mío, aunque deberíamos esperar por el cambio horario.

―Esperaré… ¿y no les pareció raro que estuvieras aquí?

―Creo que no ―respondió entre risas, escondiendo lo que Renée dijo sobre el cariño que ella le había tomado a él y cómo es que se había convertido en su yerno ideal―. Marcus también ha preguntado por ti, está muy preocupado…

― ¡No! ―exclamó ella, tensándose―. Él no puede saber…

―Escúchame ―le pidió Derek, tomando su rostro entre las manos, obligándola a calmarse con ese acto antes que se pusiera a hiperventilar― Marcus no le dirá a… él dónde estás, lo juró. Así que cálmate, estás a salvo.

―No quiero verlo más ―cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Ni siquiera quería nombrarlo, pues la sola mención de su nombre hacía que una rabia profunda brotara desde dentro, transformando lo que hace algunas horas fue una tremenda tristeza en rabia absoluta por él.

―No ocurrirá si no quieres, ¿bien? Ahora descansa un poco más, en un rato vendrá el doctor a checarte y nos dirá cuando te pueden dar el alta.

―Está bien.

―Por cierto… ―se levantó del filo de la cama, cubriéndola con la colcha mientras hablaba― después de todo esto… y sabiendo que necesitas descansar, estar tranquila, y es muy probable que aquí no lo consigas con tus padres lejos, había pensado que quizás tú… digo, si quieres, podrías venir conmigo y pasar las fiestas de fin de año en casa.

― ¿Tú crees? ―Preguntó ella, mordiendo su labio.

―Lo creo, pero solo si tú quieres ―colocó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja en tanto hablaba― además, allí hay un montón de gente que te extraña. Ester por ejemplo…

―Me gustaría mucho verlos, así que gracias, creo que será una buena idea ir.

La sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Derek no pudo ser disimulada, tanto así que se ruborizó como un chiquillo de pensar en tener a Bella en su casa, en medio de su gente para pasar navidad y año nuevo, aunque si corazón le advertía que fuera con cuidado, tranquilo, que no se ilusionara con tanta facilidad, y él trataba de hacerle caso, pero era imposible no sentirse perdido en la sonrisa de esa chica y en sus ojos color marrón que le miraban con algo más que agradecimiento. Pero no se aprovecharía de ello, lo primero era la recuperación de Bella, íntegramente, y él estaría junto a ella para procurar aquello, para procurar que nadie la dañara otra vez.

―Por cierto, aquí te llamas Linda, y eres esposa de Emmett…

― ¡¿Qué?!

―Eso me dijo él. Te ingresó con una identidad falsa, no podíamos usar el nombre de Nadia… ya sabes. Solo lo hizo por seguridad.

―Entiendo… ¿y por qué mi esposo no está aquí? ―Preguntó con algo de diversión. Derek rodó los ojos y acercó una silla que se hallaba en una esquina del cuarto, sentándose junto a Bella.

―Anoche le dije que podía ir a dormir al apartamento, mientras yo me quedaba aquí contigo. Tenía que hacer otras cosas además, y dijo que traería comida, porque odia la de los hospitales.

―Se ha sacrificado mucho por mí… y ya estoy harta de ser una molestia para él como para ti…

Derek suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Ella seguía insistiendo que no era más que molestia para ellos, cuando en realidad todo lo hacían movido por el cariño que le tenían… y el amor.

―Voy a pasar por alto ese comentario, y mejor vamos a tratar de comunicarnos con tus padres para que hables con ellos y los tranquilices, ¿está bien?

―Gracias.

No eran tantas las horas de diferencia entre donde ahora Renée y Charlie se encontraban, por lo que atendieron al segundo tono cuando Bella les marcó desde el celular de Derek. Renée chilló de alegría y enseguida la regañó por no tener cuidado. Bella soportó en silencio el reto y le aseguró que estaba bien, con un par de magulladuras y una pierna lesionada, pero bien. Tan bien que iría a pasar las fiestas con Emmett y Derek a la ciudad donde este último residía. Sin duda su madre se quedó más tranquila, aunque le pareció raro que su hija le pidiera que mantuviera aquello bajo reserva, que no lo comentara con nadie, sabiendo Bella que Edward se pondría en contacto con sus padres para sonsacarle información sobre su paradero. Renée se lo prometió y le hizo jurar que la llamaría a diario, cuestión que Bella no demoró en comprometerse.

Cuando ella finalizó la llamada, una enfermera menuda de cabello rubio muy corto, entró vestida con su uniforme azul, saludando a Bella y a Derek, alegrándose de que la enferma haya despertado y tuviera tan buen semblante. Anunció que asearía a la paciente, pidiéndole por favor a Derek que esperara afuera.

Al hacerlo, se encontró a su amigo hablando en el pasillo con el doctor que atendía a Bella. Emmett llevaba dos bolsas en una mano con el logo de un restaurante donde seguramente, había comprado el desayuno para llevar. Sin querer entrometerse, aprovechó para llamar a su hermana y saber sobre su padre, quien le dijo estaba cada vez más mejor cuestión que lo alegró y lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo. Aprovechó también de contarle que llevaría visitas para pasar la fiesta de fin de año, dándole a su hermana el pie perfecto para comenzar a hacer planes para una gran fiesta, a lo que él no tuvo reparo.

Después de despedirse de su hermana, se acercó a Emmett quien también había terminado de hablar con el doctor, pidiéndole que le contara qué le había dicho.

―Bueno, a _mi esposa_ no le quedan más que magulladuras, pero dice que no hay problemas que haga reposo en casa, fuera de este hospital, digo ―explicó, moviendo las bolsas, mostrándoselas a su amigo―. Le quitarán la sonda que la alimenta y podrá comer cosas livianas, por lo que me adelanté con algo.

―Eso es muy considerado de tu parte ―reconoció Derek, dándole una palmada al su amigo en el hombro, contándole a continuación―: Le comenté sobre la idea de pasar fin de año en mi casa, y le pareció bien. Es más, se veía entusiasmada…

―Y tú también pareces estarlo amigo ―comentó Emmett, alzando sus cejas. Derek torció la boca, arrugando su entrecejo.

―Estoy yéndome con calma, ahora lo más importante es su salud y su tranquilidad. No estoy haciendo esto por otra cosa.

―Yo lo sé, hermano ―palmeó su hombro y con la cabeza le indicó las sillas del pasillo al que lo llevó a sentarse.

Emmett había omitido una información importante sobre el estado de Bella, por la cual él estaba preocupado, llevándolo a preguntarle a doctor sobre las consecuencias. Ella había sufrido un aborto y ni siquiera estaba seguro que ella misma supiera sobre su estado, pues se hubiera preocupado de saber por su embarazo tan solo despertar. Quien tampoco lo sabía era Derek, necesitando su consejo porque tendrían que decírselo a Bella. Eso le dijo al doctor, que no hiciera mención del aborto, pues él quería contárselo a _su joven esposa_ en la quietud de su hogar.

― ¿Qué pasa, Emmett? ―Preguntó Derek, conociendo perfectamente a su amigo, que por como hacía sonar las bolsas en sus manos, significaba que estaba muy nervioso.

―Yo… ―torció la boca y rascó su cabeza, nervioso― tengo que contarte algo, hermano.

Derek tragó grueso y apretó sus puños, como advirtiendo lo que venía.

―Esos tipos… le hicieron algo más, ¿verdad?... ¿ellos… abusaron…?

―No, no, no hubo abuso sexual, Derek. Te lo dije.

― ¿Entonces? ―Preguntó relajando sus manos, más no más tranquilo. Emmett dejó las bolsas a un lado y se enfrentó a su amigo.

―Cuando ingresamos a Bella, le hicieron todos los exámenes, entre ellos uno de sangre… y…

― ¿Y, encontraron algo malo?

―Ella… tuvo un aborto.

Derek pestañeó reiteradas veces, como no entendiendo muy bien, digiriendo lo que Emmett acababa de soltar. Tuvo un aborto, lo que significaba que… estuvo embarazada. ¡Por Dios! ¿Y por qué no se lo dijo? Porque era obvio, no quería lastimarlo. ¿Pero entonces, cómo es que Edward no hizo nada por salvarla de esos desquiciados que la agarraron?

―Y mucho creo que Bella no lo sabía ―agregó Emmett, presintiendo los cuestionamientos del chef, quien asintió muy despacio, de acuerdo con lo que Emmett comentaba. Era lo más probable, pues ella hubiera reaccionado de forma diferente fuera de todo el miedo de los recuerdos. Ella no lo sabía y no estaba seguro si era conveniente decírselo. ¿Pero quién era él para escondérselo?

―Yo creo… ―carraspeó, frotándose la frente, observando el suelo de linóleo blanco― creo que debemos decírselo.

―También lo creo, pero no en este momento en que está tan frágil, no solo físicamente. Por eso me tomé la libertad de pedirle al doctor que no se lo dijera, que yo lo haría…

―Gracias Emmett ―dijo simplemente.

Después se levantó y buscó una ventana hacia donde contempló la arboleda del parque contiguo al hospital, donde gente pasaba a sus perros, parejas de ancianos caminaban por la calle, y niños corrían bailando bajo las hojas de los árboles que caían livianas. Fue inevitable sentir un golpe en su pecho al saber que Bella había engendrado a un hijo de Edward, y que ese vínculo indestructible, incluso a su parecer más que el amor, podía haberla atado a él irremediablemente para siempre. Pero entonces recordó algo que su padre siempre decía en los momentos de más confusión: "Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas". ¿A caso fue obra divina que ese embarazo no siguiera con su gestación, porque era una señal para Bella, o era su simple deseo de buscar una explicación? Sacudió entonces la cabeza, recordándose que ese no era su asunto, que era Bella la que debía cuestionarse aquello cuando llegara el momento de hacérselo saber.

―Oye, amigo ―le dijo Emmett con cautela, acercándosele― yo puedo quedarme a acompañar a Bella, tú si quieres puedes quedarte descansando…

―No haré tal cosa ―respondió Derek con renovada seguridad― voy a estar con ella porque me lo pidió. No necesito descansar, no estoy cansado, así que no me moveré de aquí.

Estaba claro, pensó Emmett, no atreviéndose a cuestionar la decisión de su amigo. Recordó entonces las bolsas que llevaba en la mano, levantándolas hacia el chef.

―Estaba seguro que tu fino paladar no toleraría el desayuno de la cafetería de un hospital, así que pasé por delicatesen a una tienda para que te alimentes, grandulón.

―Seguro lo hiciste por mí ―comentó Derek escéptico, tomando el desayuno envuelto en papel marrón. Lo abrió y sintió el aroma del café aun tibio dentro de la bolsa y un par de panes dulces, inclinándose de momento sólo por la bebida caliente― me basta con este café por ahora, gracias.

―Además, hice algunos cambios ―se hizo a un lado, regresando ambos a las sillas donde hace un rato estaban― me moví del apartamento de tu amigo. Si no queremos que Edward no encuentre a Bella, es mejor salir de allí. Es obvio que supondrá que estamos con ella. Saqué tus cosas y las mías hasta un hotel no lejos de aquí, y pues… Bella no tiene nada salvo la ropa de hospital…

―Ya nos encargaremos de eso, por el momento es suficiente. Y muy bien pensando. Creo que a ella le parecerá bien.

―Bueno, no puedes negarlo ―relajándose Emmett, extendió sus largas piernas y la cruzó, sacándole la tapa al envase de cartón que contenía su leche achocolatada― me he comportado como un marido ideal con Bella, ¿no te da envidia?

―Sí, por supuesto ―respondió Derek con ironía, soplando su café― si fuera mujer, estaría rendida a tus pies.

Se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, un poco más relajados ambos, a pesar de todo. Bella estaba bien y había aceptado la ayuda que ambos le estaban entregando, y eso era bueno, pues ahora nadie podría hacerle daño.

**OO**

Tanya estaba dentro del coche, secándose una lágrima solitaria que rodó por su mejilla, mientras Marcus cerraba la puerta del maletero con las pocas pertenencias que tenía en casa de Edward. Ella más que cuestionar el punto de vista de Marcus o del mismo Edward, de quien lamentaba el hecho de desvincularse después de todo el apoyo que habían sido el uno para el otro. Le dolió ver la pena reflejada en el rostro de su marido, quien trataba de aparentar sosiego tras la decisión de Edward, escondiendo el pesar que en verdad sentía de apartarse de ese hombre a quien quería como un hijo.

Además, el despedirse del pequeño Andrew quien parecía entender lo que pasaba por cómo se había largado a llorar cuando ella le dio un beso en su mejilla antes de salir de casa y meterse en el coche. Pero debía ser fuerte y apoyar la decisión de su marido acerca de no revelar dónde se encontraba Bella, que era el motivo de discordia entre su marido y Edward, éste último llamándolo traidor y obligándolo a que se marchara.

Y como bien presentía Tanya, Marcus estaba muy apenado por ello. Pese a no vivir en esa casa, la veía como suya propia, o más bien como si en ella viviera su propio hijo y nieto. Miró el inmueble por última vez y tras cerrar el maletero, suspiró y sacando la llave de su bolsillo, se encaminó hacia la puerta del conductor. Aunque antes de entrar e irse definitivamente de ahí, la voz de Edward lo detuvo.

― ¡Marcus!

Edward se había mantenido encerrado en su despacho mientras Marcus y su mujer tomaban sus cosas y se despedían de Jane y el pequeño Andrew, no queriendo el padre de este último cruzar palabra alguna con él. Estaba dolido y eso, él lo comprendía, pero aun así no daría marcha atrás con su decisión, porque sabía en su corazón que era lo mejor tanto para Edward como para Bella. Además, aquella mañana muy temprano habló con Emmett, anunciándole éste, que Derek ya estaba en la ciudad para estar con Bella, y que ella misma había pedido mantenerse lejos de Edward, sin que él pudiera encontrarla.

—Marcus ―repitió Edward, acercándose a él. Por su rostro se notaba que no había dormido en toda la noche y que había llorado incluso. Aun así, Marcus se obligó a mantenerse fuerte y firme en su decisión―. No es necesario todo esto… tú simplemente dime dónde está. Necesito hablar con ella y explicarle…

―Ahora no es el momento, Edward. Quizás en el futuro…

― ¡Qué futuro, Marcus! ―Exclamó, desesperado, alzando sus manos en claro signo de frustración―. ¡Si ni siquiera puedo pensar en mi presente!

―Edward, ahora mismo ella se está recuperando… y pues no quiere verte.

― ¡Que ella misma me lo diga!

― ¡¿No puedes por una vez, respetar su decisión, Edward?! Si la quieres tanto, tendrías que hacerlo.

―Ella está dolida, porque no entiende ―explicó, moviendo mucho sus manos en el aire― pero cuando se lo explique… ella entenderá y volverá a mi lado.

―Tendrás tu momento en el futuro, cuando ella lo decida, cuando ella se encuentre bien.

Dio dos pasos y agarró a Marcus por las solapas de su chaqueta gris, mirándolo con aquellos ojos verdes amenazantes. La desesperación por saber donde estaba Bella se transformó en rabia contra ese hombre, quien sabía del paradero de su bebé.

― ¡¿Dónde está, maldita sea?! ¡Te exijo que me lo digas!

De un manotazo, Marcus apartó las fieras manos de Edward hacia un lado, alejándose de él y sin una pisca de temor por su postura amedrentadora. Si había alguien que no le tenía miedo a los arranques violentos de Edward, era él.

―No te lo diré.

Sin más entonces, abrió la puerta del coche y se puso tras el volante, poniendo la llave en el contacto del vehículo, mientras Edward le daba golpes al techo del coche con sus manos.

― ¡Maldita sea, Marcus, te vas a arrepentir de haberme hecho esto! ―Entonces se hizo hacia atrás empujado por la velocidad del coche al salir de la calle, perdiéndose al final de la cuadra y se quedó en medio de vía, mirando el coche mientras se jalaba el cabello con desespero. Había perdido a Bella, y había perdido a Marcus, su amigo y más fiel colaborador. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora?

―Pero joder que no me voy a dar por vencido con ella ―se juró respirando pesado, mirando todavía por donde el coche había desaparecido― volverá a mí, volverá a ser mía, porque así debe de ser.

Regresó a su casa con la espalda encorvada, como si sobre esta cargara el peso de la derrota, y es que así se sentía. Subió directo al segundo piso y recorrió el pasillo hasta entrar al dormitorio de su hijo, donde Jane lo paseaba de un lado a otro en sus brazos para calmarlo, después de su arrebato en llanto luego que Tanya y Marcus se despidieran de él. La cuidadora del pequeño, también tenía sus ojos enrojecidos por la partida de esas dos grandes personas, esperando que solo fuera un adiós pasajero. Ella sabía que Edward los necesitaría a su lado y eso la hacía confiar que regresarían.

―Jane, dame al niño, por favor ―solicitó él extendiendo sus manos hacia su hijo para sacarlo de los brazos de Jane, que se lo entregó sin reparos. La rubia ayudante le indicó que estaría en la cocina por cualquier cosa que necesitara, saliendo enseguida de allí para dejar a solas al padre y el hijo.

―Hola galán ―le susurró Edward besando la frente de su hijo, peinando su cabello rubio oscuro que ya había crecido mucho―. ¿Estás más tranquilo?... porque yo no… yo no, y no sé lo que voy a hacer.

Meció suavemente a su hijo de un lado a otro mientras el pequeño cedía al relajado movimiento en brazos de su padre, en tanto Edward lo miraba sin poder creer todavía que ese pequeño fuera su hijo. Poca gente había visto la forma en que Edward se transformaba cuando se trataba de su hijo, dejando salir lo mejor de él, como alguna vez le dijo a Bella. A veces, se ponía a pensar en lo bueno que sería compartir el futuro con Bella y ese pequeño y lo buena madre que sería para Andrew, que la miraba como si verdaderamente lo fuera.

Después de las últimas semanas con ella y de cómo las cosas iban entre ambos, con esa idea fija que tenia de hablar con sus padres y contarles lo que había entre ambos, le pareció muy probable que las cosas entre ellos se dieran para un futuro juntos, tranquilos, ahora que ya estaba deshaciéndose de todo lo que podría constituir un problema para ello… pero apareció el hijo de puta de Stefan para arruinarlo todo. Y él, queriendo hacer bien las cosas para que no saliera más perjudicada… Todo había salido al revés de como lo planeó y ahora ella pensaba que él la ignoró, pensando así, que la había abandonado, pero las cosas no eran como ella pensaba. Él se lo explicaría, ella tendría que darle esa oportunidad y tendría que creerle y perdonarlo, porque lo amaba, y porque su lugar estaba a su lado.

―Vas a volver, Bella… ―susurró, contemplando a su hijo dormido, como una promesa. Aunque lo que le angustiaba en ese momento es dónde podía estar y con quién… y joder sí lo sabía. Sabía que había una persona que saldría al rescate de ella y eso hacía que la sangre le hirviera de envidia y celos.

_"Pero el chef ese va a tener que hacerse a un lado otra vez… lo apartaré como he apartado todos los obstáculos que me apartan de Bella. Lo juro" _

Entonces, mientras vigilaba el sueño de su hijo, pensó en sus pasos a seguir para recuperar a su bebé y traerla de regreso finalmente.

**OO**

Los días pasaron y el doctor que atendía a Bella le pareció buen momento para darle el alta. Físicamente, ella estaba en condiciones de seguir la recuperación fuera del hospital, aunque él le advirtió que sería bueno contar con un apoyo psicológico, pues lo que había vivido significaría un trauma para ella, y daba constancia de aquella las pesadillas que a diario la hacían despertarse. Ella prometió que lo pensaría y que pensaría también en denunciar a sus agresores, diciendo eso para mantener tranquilo al médico, aunque Emmett y Derek ya habían hecho algo con ello, ya que no dejarían que esos tipos se fueran con las manos limpias después de lo que le hicieron.

―Un asesor de seguridad que trabaja para una de mis empresas está recabando información sobre ese tipo, que está con mierda hasta el cuello. La denuncia por secuestro será una más de la interminable lista por la que está escapando de los federales ―explicó Emmett a Derek cuando le contó que ya estaba tomando cartas en el asunto.

Bella hablaba a diario con sus padres para contarles que ya estaba recuperada y que precisamente ese día estaba muy entusiasmada, pues partiría con sus amigos a pasar la navidad a otra ciudad y regresar justo para cuando fuera el ingreso a clases, eso la segunda semana de enero. Renée y Charlie la notaban más animada, pese a que ella impostaba la voz para parecerlo. Bueno, lo estaba, aunque siempre traía sobre ella el pesar de todo lo que había pasado, cosa que como sea tendría que dejar atrás. No se permitía pensar en Edward ni echarlo de menos, aunque cuando estaba a solas le era imposible contener las lágrimas y preguntarse por qué él no había hecho nada, aunque la única vez que Marcus la visitó en medio de la noche, le explicó que Edward había querido trazar un plan para rescatarla.

― ¡¿Un plan?! ―Había exclamado ella con rabia, sobresaltada, fuera de sí―. ¡En lo que él trazaba un plan esos desquiciados podrían haberme matado! ¡Me retuvieron por su culpa, y él no hizo nada! ¡Fue más importante salvar su pellejo y sus millones antes de ayudarme a mí! Menuda demostración de cariño…

Entonces Marcus no había querido interceder más allá, ya que él tampoco entendía lo que Edward había querido hacer. Tendría que haberle dado a Stefan lo que pedía y sacar a Bella de la boca del lobo, como Emmett lo hizo. Pero no fue así, y ya estaba hecho y no valía la pena lamentarse. Bella no quería saber de él y Edward tendría que respetar eso. Ahora debía sanar íntegramente y seguir adelante y en esos sus dos amigos, jugarían un papel importante.

―Me alegra que vayas a recibir a Santa fuera de este hospital, Linda ―bromeó el doctor, firmando el documento que daba el alta de Bella, que estaba sentada al filo de la cama, vestida con unos jeans azules y una blusa blanca que Derek había llevado para ella. A su lado, se encontraba Emmett, que le sonreía al doctor y rodeaba a Bella comportándose como un marido ejemplar. El médico alzó su rostro del papel y miró al joven matrimonio―. Espero que se tomen unas buenas vacaciones, como una segunda luna de miel quizás…

Bella se puso colorada, mientras Derek detrás del doctor bajaba la cabeza y se cubría la boca para ahogar la risa, mientras que Emmett alzaba la barbilla con orgullo.

―Ni se imagina doctor, voy a encerrar a mi esposa en un hotel de lujo y no la voy a dejar salir por varios días…

— ¡Emmett! ―Protestó abochornada, propinándole un golpe en el brazo, mientras el doctor reía. Este enseguida le dio algunas indicaciones además de una receta para unos medicamentos por si sentía algo de dolor. Al menos las magulladuras de su cara habían desaparecido y el dolor en sus costillas era leve, lo que los dejó a todos muy tranquilos.

Salieron entonces hasta el aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio del hospital hasta el coche de Emmett, saliendo rumbo al hotel donde él había hecho reservas hace días atrás, con el fin de despistar a Cullen del paradero de ellos. Incluso mantuvieron en estricto secreto, su lugar con Alice, que había intentado llamar a Derek, y éste, de plano no le respondió el teléfono, aunque Emmett si lo hizo y cuando ella preguntó por él, le explicó que el chef había partido a una ciudad del norte donde ahora se encontraría trabajando.

―Esta noche dormiremos en el hotel y mañana temprano salimos de la ciudad como quedamos, ¿te parece bien? ―Preguntó Derek a Bella, quien asintió con una sonrisa. Estaba ansiosa de volver a ver a Ester y Eloy, con quienes había hablado hacías días atrás, entusiasmados ambos también por volverla a ver. A pesar de lo que la llevó a recluirse en la ciudad donde los conoció la vez anterior, no guardaba sino buenos recuerdos de allí y de la gente con quien se había sentido cómoda y segura, y precisamente era eso lo que necesitaba ahora, estar segura, tranquila, para renovar sus fuerzas y comenzar el nuevo año.

Aquella noche y después de varios días, Bella durmió sin sobresaltos. Quizás el hecho de saberse fuera del hospital la hacía estar tranquila. Se metió a la ducha e tomó algo de café incluso antes que Derek golpeara en su habitación, listo para salir.

― ¿Dormiste bien? ―Preguntó él, entrando en su cuarto.

―Dormí de un tirón toda la noche. Me siento muy descansada y lista para salir.

―Me alegro… yo estaba preocupado de que pudieras haber dormido mal y no haber estado para ayudarte…

―Derek, siempre estás para ayudarme. ―Impulsada entonces por el sentimiento de confort que ese hombre le daba, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, recostando su cabeza en el pecho del chef, quien enseguida la rodeó por los hombros. Que Bella lo abrazara y le dijera eso, era como recibir un regalo de navidad, aunque su corazón hace poco ya roto, le recordaba que no se ilusionara, que él estaba ahí para ayudar a Bella como su amigo, y sin esperar ningún tipo de ventaja con ella.

―Y siempre voy a estarlo, Bella. Puedes contar conmigo, siempre que me quieras a tu lado.

―Gracias Derek ―lo apretó aún más fuerte, encantada por el calor que los brazos de ese hombre le otorgaban, empujándola a reconocer―: te extrañé mucho…

―Y yo a ti… mucho ―besó el tope de su cabeza y se apartó de ella casi en contra de su voluntad―. Emmett nos espera en la recepción, estamos justos para llegar al aeropuerto.

―No hagamos esperar más a mi esposo, entonces. Debe estar ansioso por salir ―comentó en broma, corriendo hasta donde estaba una pequeña maleta que había hecho con cosas que Emmett trajo de su casa para ella. Le estaba agradecida por eso, aunque se sonrojaba en pensar al musculoso hombre hurgando en sus cajones de ropa interior, así que prefería no pensar en eso. Tampoco se detuvo a preguntar cómo había entrado a su casa si no tenía las llaves, solo esperaba que su casa hubiera quedado asegurada porque ya sería el colmo que entraran a robar en ella.

Extrañamente animada y muy conversadora para no permitirse espacio de pensar en el pasado, preguntó otra vez por el estado de salud de don Víctor, asegurándole Derek que él estaba muy bien y que estaba muy entusiasmado de volver a verla, y que ya ella tendría oportunidad de ver lo recuperado que estaba. También le contó lo bien que se desenvolvió en el restaurante luego que él se fuera, y lo bueno que había sido estar con otro chef y que fuera este quien la evaluara y le dijera lo buen futuro que tenía en la cocina.

En fin, un montón de temas tocaron los tres amigos durante el viaje, aunque de vez en cuando Emmett y Derek se miraban como recordando un tema importante que debían tocar con Bella, sobre el aborto que ella tuvo, cosa que Derek trataría esa misma noche con ella. Al cabo de un par de horas de un relajado viaje, llegaron hasta el aeropuerto de destino, siendo recibidos por Greta, hermana mayor de Derek y Ester, quien apenas vio a los recién llegados, alzó su mano y comenzó a moverla para hacerse ver. Bella entonces, con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, se echó a correr hacia ella.

― ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Mi niña, estás aquí! ―Lloriqueó Ester, abrazando a Bella, que estaba tan o más emocionada que ella.

―Ester, estaba tan ansiosa de verte…

―Mi niña, me alegra tanto que hayas decidido a pasar las fiestas de fin de año con nosotros…

―Mi padre invitó a Ester y Eloy a la fiesta que haremos en el restaurante ―intervino Greta cuando ambas mujeres se apartaron―. Por cierto, bienvenida, Bella…

Greta sonrió y Bella se sonrojó, presumiendo que ella ya sabía que ella la vez anterior había mentido respecto a su identidad, pero no dijo nada. Ester ya lo sabía ciertamente, porque ella misma se lo contó, no queriendo ella intervenir más en eso pues pensaba que la chica tenía sus razones para hacerlo.

Se les unieron los dos varones que llegaron momentos después con las maletas, saliendo entonces del terminal aéreo rumbo al restaurante, donde fueron recibidos con algarabía. Bella estuvo muy contenta de ver a Don Víctor ya recuperado después del susto que les hizo pasar, diciéndole él que fue una tontera y que ahora él se sentía fuerte como un toro. También habló con su hermano, Miguel, a quien le contó muy entusiasmada que en unas semanas comenzaría sus estudios de cocina, celebrando él ese acontecimiento, vaticinando para ella un muy buen futuro. También habló con sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo, quienes insistieron en salir de parranda algún día entre las fiestas y antes que ella regresara a la capital.

Bella, logró olvidar de todas sus desdichas pasadas en compañía de aquella gente. Logró sonreír y reírse de buena gana con ellos en la larga sobremesa que hicieron después de comer. No podía describir lo bien que se sentía en ese lugar de donde se sentía parte de ese grupo de gente tan buena y… normal. Además, de vez en cuando cruzaba miradas y sonrisitas con Derek, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa junto a Eloy, percatándose de este cruce de miradas el padre del chef, que ya sentía a Bella como parte de la familia.

Hicieron planes para el día siguiente en que se celebrara noche buena, y donde todos los allí presentes se reunirían a celebrar, levantándose todos pues ya las puertas del restaurante donde estaban debía abrir sus puertas para empezar a recibir gente.

―Creo que es buen momento para ir a descasar ―apuntó Derek a Bella.

―Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Ahora me siento un poco agotada, la verdad.

―No debería haberte expuesto a tanto ajetreo después de que acabas de salir del hospital, así que vamos ya. Emmett llevará a Ester y Eloy a su casa y tú te quedarás en mi apartamento, ¿está bien eso?

―Claro ―susurró ella, extrañamente encantada de poder estar un rato a solas con Derek. Después que se despidieron

El apartamento de Derek era tal como ella lo recordaba: un amplio y espacioso salón blanco invierno, amoblado con muebles de madera clara y dos sofás de tres cuerpos ubicados en L de color crema, con un montón de cojines de colores vivos que resaltaban el ambiente. Además de retratos de la familia sobre un estante donde había un equipo de música, libros y discos. El ambiente de la sala estaba dividido implícitamente y apartaba al lugar donde había una mesa de seis puestos, de base de vidrio ahumado y madera caoba, separada por una media muralla que daba a la cocina.

Derek miraba a Bella mientras ella divagaba por el departamento, mirando los detalles de este, además de las fotografías, todo aquello puesto ahí por su hermana, que preparó el apartamento para su llegada.

―Me encanta… ―comentó ella mirando a todos lados y él se sentaba sobre el sofá y la observaba fascinado― no es el típico apartamento de soltero.

―Probablemente porque mi hermana se encargó de decorarlo, porque de no ser así, todavía estaría lleno de cajas embaladas por todos lados.

―Tu hermana sabe cuál es mi verdadero nombre…

―Y el resto. No quería que llegaras aquí teniendo que responder a preguntas incómodas sobre el por qué de ocultar tu identidad. Aunque mi padre lo intuyó… ―comentó alzando sus hombros, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado, son sus rodillas dobladas.

― ¿Lo intuyó, dices?

―Tu desesperación por conseguir un trabajo de lo que sea, y dijo que había mirado tus manos y que no eran manos de una persona que hubiese trabajado antes. Mentiste sobre eso… y lo de tu identificación perdida no se lo tragó. Instinto paterno quizás… ―explicó, torciendo su boca― además, dice que con tus ojos pedias ayuda, y él no pudo resistirse a ayudarte, así como yo.

―O sea que lo tuyo es heredado de tu padre.

―Y de mi madre, que no paraba de entrar mendigos al restaurante.

―Nunca hablas de ella…

―Murió cuando era un adolecente en un accidente.

―Lo siento…

―Todos hemos perdido a alguien importante, Bella… y sobre perder… ―se acomodó imitando la postura de Bella, quedando de frente a ella y aventurándose a tomar sus manos, preparándose para hablar― hay algo que debes saber y no quisimos contártelo con Emmett hasta que estuvieras bien.

Bella suspiró profundo y me mordió el interior de la mejilla, tensándose al pensar en qué más podría haberle pasado ya, por eso esperó en silencio a que Derek le dijera lo que se notaba tenia atascado en la garganta y que no sabía cómo soltarlo.

―Lo médicos… hicieron pruebas de sangre y…

― ¿Hallaron alguna enfermedad en mi? ¿Algo malo?

―No, enfermedad no ―inhaló profundo y cerró sus ojos, abriéndolos casi enseguida listo para hablar claro―. Hubo un aborto… tú… tuviste un aborto.

Bella arrugó la frente y miró a Derek como si estuviera este hablando en otro idioma. Varios momentos pasaron que ella se lo quedó mirando de esa forma, apartando la vista hacia cualquier lado, lejos del rostro del chef, quien mantenía las manos de bella sujetas a las suyas. Debía darle el espacio para digerir la noticia y que se sintiera en libertad de expresar sus sentimientos como ella quisiera. Si iba a llorar, él estaría allí con su hombro presto a dejar que se desahogara. Entonces esperó y esperó mientras Bella parecía pensaba mil cosas, hasta que devolvió sus ojos marrón hacia él y pestañeó repetidas veces.

―Bueno… creo que la vida no deja de mostrarme que no debo tener lazo alguno con Edward, ¿verdad?

― ¿Estás bien?

―Yo… no sé, Derek ―soltó una de sus manos de las de él y se frotó la frente― ciertamente no estaba en mis planes la maternidad, ni siquiera he pasado por la universidad… yo… estoy confundida. Me cuesta pensar que tuve… "alguien" en mi vientre… no sé.

―Vale, está bien ―con la mano desocupada acarició la cara blanca de Bella, y apartó los mechones rojizos de su rostro― solo quería que lo supieras, no se me pasó ni por un instante escondértelo, solo buscaba el mejor momento, cuando estuvieras bien…

―Tranquilo, está todo bien. ―Lo tranquilizó ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Enseguida bostezó y eso fue señal para que Derek la guiara a su cuarto, justo junto al suyo.

―Yo estaré un rato en la sala, aun es temprano, lo digo por si necesitas algo.

―Yo solo necesito descansar. De verdad, estoy bien.

―Okey. Descansa entonces ―besó su frente y después de dejar su pequeña maleta a un lado de la cama de colchas blancas, salió de la recamara. Bella entonces apoyó su espalda sobre la puerta cerrada y puso una mano en su pecho.

_"¿Un hijo de Edward… tuve un hijo de Edward creciendo dentro de mi?" _lo que le había dicho a Derek sobre la confusión después de saberlo era verdad. No sabía cómo tomarlo, no sabía si estar triste o aliviada, aunque en su fuero interno sentía una mezcla de ambas, pero su cabeza no hacía sino sentir alivio. Ella conocía como era Edward con su hijo Andrew y pese a todo podía afirmar que Edward era un buen padre, ¿pero lo quería ahora ella como padre de sus hijos? Claramente no. No lo quería más cerca de ella, y él no podría obligarla a regresar.

No se escondería como la vez anterior, ni arrancaría cambiándose el nombre, lo enfrentaría si tenía que hacerlo, pero seguiría adelante con su vida. Agradecía infinitamente la ayuda de Derek y Emmett, pero sabía que no podía estar bajo el alero de ellos todo el tiempo, pero no podía prescindir fácilmente de ellos, sobre todo de Derek porque sus sentimientos eran confusos respecto a él.

Pero de una cosa sí que no estaba confundida y era de su deseo de que Edward desapareciera de su vida. No había vuelta atrás, no lo perdonaría, porque ella no era para él, porque él no la amaba y solo era un capricho que se le cruzó al hombre, pero ella no estaba para eso. Ya no estaba para él y ya no lo estaría más. Nunca más.


	18. Chapter 18

**Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo y comentar esta locura que está llegando a su final. **

**Gracias a Gaby Madriz, Maritza Maddox y Manu de Marte por su amistad y ayuda de siempre.**

**Nos leemos la otra semanita. Besos a todas!**

**Cata!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18.**

El nuevo año había llegado con una delgada llovizna a la ciudad donde Ester habitaba. Aquella mañana pasadas las diez del primero de enero, la mujer se bebiendo una taza de té en la pequeña mesa de madera que estaba empotrada en la cocina, mientras contemplaba hacia su pequeño patio cómo las gotas de lluvia mojaban su rosal. Frente a ella, y de igual manera mirando hacia el jardín con una humeante taza de café en la mano, se encontraba Bella, quien había pasado aquella noche a alojar en casa de Ester después de la fiesta que se celebró en el restaurante de don Víctor para celebrar las fiestas de año nuevo.

―Hace tiempo que no íbamos a una fiesta. A Eloy y yo me refiero ―comentó Ester, mirando a su invitada, quien más que eso, era como parte de su familia―. ¿No te parece que fue divertido?

Bella sonrió y asintió mientras bebía su café, recordando como seguía sumando motivos para estar profundamente agradecida con Derek y su familia, quienes no había hecho más que acogerla y hacerla olvidar aunque sea por unos momentos sus tristes recuerdos, pues a medida que pasaron los días, la pena en vez de remitir se hizo más fuerte, y el recuerdo de lo que pasó gritaba fuerte y claro dentro de su corazón, quebrándolo una y otra vez. Había sido abandonada por Edward cuando estuvo en peligro, y aunque él tuviera una y mil explicaciones para darle del por qué de su actuar, o no actuar, ella se negaba a creerle.

― ¿Por qué tus ojos no están brillantes como el día que te vi llegar? ―Susurró Ester sorprendiendo a Bella con esa pregunta. La chica arrugó su frente y bajó los ojos hasta donde dejó la taza de café, alzando luego su mirada hacia la anciana que mantenía su mirada dulce mientras esperaba una respuesta que la ayudara a desahogarse. Derek respetaba sus silencios aunque Bella podía advertir la preocupación en los ojos del chef, que no sabía qué más hacer para ayudarle, aunque a ella le bastaba tenerlo cerca. Él era su mayor y más férreo apoyo en ese momento, pero un mal amor que se imponía seguía atormentándola y no sabía cómo arrancárselo del pecho de una vez y para siempre.

Bella simplemente se alzó de hombros, volviendo a bajar su vista, mientras jugueteaba con la taza que descansaba frente a ella sobre la mesa.

―Simplemente… ― _"me aterra olvidarme de lo que Edward me hizo y aceptarlo de regreso cuando vuelva a buscarme, porque sé que lo hará"_ respondió en su cabeza, no siendo lo que verbalizó― la época me pone melancólica. Además en un par de días debo partir para comenzar con mis estudios.

— ¡Entonces tendrías que estar feliz, cariño! ―Exclamó Ester, regalándola la más hermosa sonrisa de su repertorio― Una nueva etapa siempre es buena y quizás solo tengas miedo.

Bella alzó rápidamente sus ojos hacia la anciana, un poco preocupada porque pudiera leer más allá de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Miedo?

―Y es natural. Pero debes recordar todo el poder que tienes dentro de ti, que seguro te ha ayudado a sortear las dificultades. Además, el equivocarnos en humano, por si es eso a lo que le temes. A nadie le resultan bien las cosas a la primera, siempre hay un tiempo de intentos fallidos… ―sacudió la cabeza y alzó las manos―. ¡Bah! Ya estoy divagando…

― ¿Crees que el primer amor es para siempre? ―Bella se formulaba la respuesta una y otra vez cuando meditaba sobre el hecho de desenamorarse de una vez por todas de Edward, pensando en que quizás eso sería imposible por lo que el primer amor significaba para una persona. Quizás eso la hizo soltar esa pregunta a boca de jarro y sin poder retractarse, pues ya Ester sonreía lista para responder.

―Lo es sin duda. El primer amor nos marca porque nos hace conocer este sentimiento tan sublime pero tan despiadado a veces. Es un amor para toda la vida… que recordaremos para toda la vida, pero no el único.

― ¿A caso Eloy no fue tu único amor? ―Preguntó con curiosidad a lo que Ester respondió precediendo una carcajada.

― ¡Claro que no! Yo era una niña muy enamoradiza… bueno, al menos un gran amor existió antes que Eloy apareciera ―la anciana volvió su vista al jardín y dejó correr sus recuerdos—. Yo tenía dieciséis años y pensé que nunca podría pasar de un amor como el que sentí por Frederick, un chico un par de años mayor que yo, hijo del jefe de mi padre.

Yo siempre me ofrecía para llevarle la comida a mi padre a su trabajo tan solo para verlo, y cuando pasaba, él me sonreía y me hablaba mirándome como si yo fuera una criatura hermosa… una vez me dijo eso, que yo era una criatura hermosa, y yo pensé que eso era la antesala para que viniera lo natural entre dos chicos que se gustan, ahí yo ya sabía que era él mi primer amor, y que no podría amar a nadie nunca más… Bueno, fuimos algo así como "medio amigos" durante dos años, porque yo no calzaba con el perfil de sus amistades, de otro roce social y esas cosas, pero él pese a eso, siempre se detenía a saludarme, me buscaba para charlar un poco, me hacía regalos pequeños pero que para mi significaban mucho… hasta que supe que en una de las fiestas que celebraba siempre su familia, fue acompañado de una rubia mujer muy elegante, a la que en esa misma ocasión presentó como su prometida y con quien se casó meses después.

Torció la boca y guardó silencio durante unos segundos, a la vez que llevaba una mano sobre su pecho, como si el recuerdo aquel siguiera doliendo un poco dentro de sí.

―Probablemente mi historia es muy parecida a otro montón de historias sobre el primer amor o el primer amor no correspondido, pero te aseguro que mis sentimientos fueron únicos. Supe lo que era amar, a pesar de que con él no alcancé nunca a experimentar todas las aristas de ese sentimiento entre un hombre y una mujer, tan solo la ilusión de una chiquilla ―miró a Bella y allí estaba otra vez su sonrisa sincera y radiante de siempre―. Lo recuerdo hasta el día de hoy, a pesar de que nunca más lo volví a ver. Su mirada me marcó, su rostro moreno, el sonido de sus carcajadas… todo. Pero después apareció otro amor, en medio de un momento duro de mi vida, un amor que nació en medio de la dificultad y que sobrevivió a eso, que se hizo más fuerte que ese primer amor de mis dieciséis. Ese amor que me hizo seguir adelante, que me dio fuerzas y que trascendió y perdura hasta hoy. Y aunque reconozco que el amor que sentí por Frederick y el que siento por Eloy no se puede comparar, y si me dieran a elegir entre ambos, mil veces elegiría a Eloy, porque cuando supe que lo amaba, tuve claro que sin él no podría vivir.

Eso último hizo que Bella tragara grueso, pues era lo mismo que su madre le había dicho una vez que conversaron de lo mismo… ¿Pero qué podía sacar en limpio de la historia de Ester, quien ahora volvía a perder su vista en el cielo gris al otro lado de la ventana? Tenía miedo a no poder desprenderse de sus sentimientos por Edward y que eso mismo la inhabilitara de seguir adelante, porque una cosa ella tenía muy clara en su mente: no quería volver a su lado. Mantenía la férrea intención de mantener esa promesa, porque su amor no era correspondido, aunque Edward intentara varias veces de disuadirla de lo contrario, ella sabía que lo que él sentía no era amor. Quería seguir adelante con su vida, quería sacar su carrera, conocer a más gente, quería amar y ser amada con exclusividad, y solo esperaba que eso se le fuera permitido. Quería sentirse libre de elegir y a la vez segura… como Derek la hacía sentir. Porque una cosa ella tenía clara: lo que sentía por el chef ya no era un simple cariño como el que se le tiene a un amigo. No, y no podría dejarlo salir, que fluyera, hasta que su corazón estuviera del todo sano. Solo esperaba que él no se alejara, porque francamente no sabía que haría sin él a su lado.

―Bueno mi niña, ¿quieres comer algo más?

―Oh, no… —parpadeó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento― creo que debo irme. Tengo que arreglar mi maleta, debo estar de regreso en la capital en los próximos días.

―Bueno, cariño, pero no te vayas sin haber venido a comer con Eloy y conmigo, ¿entendido?

―Por nada del mundo ―respondió, dejando su taza vacía sobre la mesa, levantándose y caminando hacia la mujer a quien abrazó, despidiéndose de ella y prometiendo visita esa misma noche en compañía de Emmett y Derek. Ahora debía marchar, por lo que tomó su chaqueta, su bolso y poniendo los audífonos a su celular nuevo, el que reemplazó al que perdió después de su "momento negro" como ella, llamaba a lo sucedido con aquellos maniacos que la encerraron, salió de la casa escuchando los acordes de una canción de Annie Lennox, "Here comes the rain again", en la que ella pedía a su hombre que le hablase como habla los enamorados, y que caminara con ella como lo hacen los enamorado… caminar con su verdadero amor de la mano, ¿acaso era mucho pedir? Se preguntó, cuando la canción éxito de mediados de los ochenta que Emmett puso en la lista de reproducción y que ella escuchaba por primera vez.

Llegó hasta un paradero de autobuses que la acercarían hacia el sector donde se emplazaba el edificio donde Derek tenía su apartamento, enviándole un mensaje avisándole que ya iba para allá. Le dio enviar y cuando alzó sus ojos se llevó una inesperada sorpresa que la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás y quitarse los audífonos, a la vez que su respiración comenzaba a tornarse irregular. Miró hacia la izquierda, rogando al cielo que el autobús llegara rápido, aunque eso no era muy seguro por ser primero de enero. Entonces pensó en echar a correr pero antes siquiera de poner en marcha su plan, la mano de Edward la sujetó firme por el brazo. Cuando lo vio allí atravesando la calle justo hasta donde ella se encontraba, pensó que podía estar soñando, pero ahora sintiendo el calor de su agarre, sabía que no lo era.

―Tu y yo tenemos que hablar. ―Inquirió con los dientes apretados, pudiendo Bella palpar la ira que brotaba de él, con aquellos ojos verdes tan oscuros e intensos, su cabello húmedo y desordenado, además de su vestimenta completamente negra. Pero a ella esa postura peligrosa no la amedrentó. Se removió con violencia, intentando zafarse.

― ¡Suéltame!

―No sigas con eso, porque no lo haré, no hasta que hayamos hablado.

― ¡¿Y de qué vamos a hablar, eh?! ―Gritó ella, porque si Edward estaba furioso, ella lo estaba y el doble que él―. ¡Ya entendí el mensaje que me diste cuando me dejaste en manos de esos desquiciados…!

― ¡Déjame hablar, tengo que explicarte! ―Insistía él ahora dejando entrever su desesperación.

―No tienes nada que explicarme, ahora solo déjame en paz…

―Bebé… ―rugió, haciendo un movimiento rápido para abarcarla con un brazo por la cintura y con el otro tomarla desde la nuca para obligarla a quedarse quieta, y de paso pegarla a él, con su aliento pegándole en el rostro― tienes que escucharme… debes hacerlo, y regresar conmigo.

Bella apretó los dientes molesta porque él estaba otra vez tomando decisiones por ella. Pero no más, ya no más.

―Quiero que me oigas bien esto que voy a decirte, Edward ―se armó de valor y lo miró directo a los ojos, rogando para no caer en la tentación frente a esa mirada—. No quiero volver contigo, y ni por asomo vas a persuadirme de lo contrario ni mucho menos obligarme. No me importa ninguna explicación tuya, respecto a lo que sucedió, yo ya me hice una idea. Ahora sigue adelante con tu vida y déjame a mí en paz.

Edward cerró los ojos y bufó como toro furioso, pegando su frente a la de ella. Sin levantar sus parpados ni despegar su frente de la de Bella, aclaró:

―Estás loca si piensas que voy a rendirme tan fácilmente, no sabiendo lo que sientes por mí…

― ¡¿Lo que siento por ti?! ―Entonces volvió a removerse y lo apartó empujándolo con sus manos sobre su pecho, pero ni aun poniendo esa resistencia, Edward cedía en soltarla―. Nunca has respetado lo que siento por ti, y con lo que pasó solo me di cuenta de lo poco que me estimas…

― ¡Eso no es cierto! —Exclamó desesperado, pegando sus labios a los de ella, pero ella ni a ese avance cedía, y no lo haría, no permitiría que él la empujara de regreso a su lado―. ¿Crees que no hice nada? ¡Cuando fui ya no había nadie en esa casona! Yo volví por ti, maldita sea, regresé…

― ¡Y en lo que demoraste casi me matan, maldito desgraciado! ―Gritó, usando tal fuerza tanto en su voz como en sus movimientos, que finalmente logró soltarse, poniendo finalmente algo de distancia entre ambos―. ¡Esos tipos casi…!

Cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños, recordando al hombre de cabello albino cuando intentó abusar de ella. Recordó los golpes que sin piedad ese tipo le propinó, lo que le dijo… y las consecuencias. Entonces, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar a modo de catarsis.

Edward en tanto, intentó abrazarla, pero ella se removía y se apartaba, mientras algunas personas que pasaban a esa hora, se quedaban mirando la escena como si fuera una pelea de pareja.

―Volví a buscarte, dispuesto a matarlos si era necesario, te lo juro por mi hijo…

― ¡No jures por Andrew! ―Gritó con voz rota, y se cubrió la boca a continuación―. Te importó más proteger tu pellejo que salvarme.

―Si ellos sabían lo que significas para mí, no te hubieran soltado, ni dándoles lo que me pedían ―trató de explicarse, pero ella movía su cabeza, como negándose a escuchar― hubieran seguido tras tus pasos y no te hubieran dejado en paz. Lo que hice fue para no ponerte en riesgo…

― ¡Pero estuve en riesgo! ―Volvió a gritar―. Casi me violan, casi me matan a golpes… mataron a mi hijo…

Era primera vez que decía eso en voz alta. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en el hecho que ella estuvo embarazada, y que de no ser por lo ocurrido, un ser dentro de ella seguiría creciendo, una vida que uniría a Edward y a ella irrevocablemente. Claro, cuando lo supo, se quedó como en shock, pero los días habían pasado y cuando estaba a solas pensaba en ello y sus sentimientos se entremezclaban… Por supuesto, eso dichos confundieron a Edward, que oyó eso último que ella dijo casi en un susurro doloroso.

―Qué… qué… ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

―Ya no importa…

― ¡Sí que importa! ―Exclamó alto, otra vez jalándola por el brazo, obligándola a mirarle―. Dijiste que mataron a…

―Sí, Edward ―gruñó ella, mirándolo con desprecio y dolor― tuve un aborto. Los golpes que ese tipo me dio, lo provocaron.

La respiración de Edward se cortó y sus músculos cedieron, dejando caer su mano y mirando directamente a los ojos marrones de Bella, como perdido. Caminó dos pasos hacia atrás, como si realmente aquella revelación, hubiera sido como un golpe a su estómago, un golpe doloroso que no vio venir ni por asomo.

―Ahora regresa a tu casa, con tus amigos y déjame en paz. Nunca voy a regresar contigo, y lo que ocurrió, fue para darme cuenta de lo poco siquiera que me estimas y de mis propios sentimientos, que no eran más que atracción pasajera ―su voz sonaba fuerte pese a estar mintiendo―. No te amo ni te necesito a mi lado para vivir, como tú no me amas ni me necesitas. Así que vete, y déjame en paz de una vez por todas.

Entonces sin esperar la réplica de Edward, se echó a correr, dejando al hombre en el paradero en evidente estado de shock. Esperaba que sus dichos y la determinación en su voz sirvieran para alejarlo, pues ella presentía que eso fue lo mejor para ella. Aunque por supuesto, cuando en medio de su escape encontró un callejón desierto y oscuro, se metió en él y sentándose en el pavimento húmedo, cubrió su rostro y se puso a llorar por sus sueños roto, por su corazón roto, por los recuerdos tormentosos de un momento de su vida que difícilmente va a olvidar, aunque trató de suprimirlo, no era posible, seguía soñando y seguía con su vista perdida cuando lo recordaba. Ahora que se había enfrentado con Edward, sentía el peso de lo sucedido era aún más fuerte y quizás eso detonó en que lo exteriorizara…

―Vete de una vez, Edward, y déjame en paz… por favor… ―lloró, tomándose el pecho por el dolor que sentía dentro de éste, mientras su teléfono móvil seguía reproduciendo acordes silenciosos de una canción de Lennox, que repetía una y otra vez "ya no te amo, ya no te amo".

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente tranquila y cuando varios minutos pasaron, se levantó secándose el rostro y caminó hacia la salida del callejón, mirando hacia todos lados para cerciorarse que nadie la siguiera, retomando su camino hasta la parada de autobús más cercana que le sirviera para llegar al piso de Derek, abriendo la puerta de éste al menos cuarenta minutos después de haberle mandado el mensaje, bastante más de lo que comúnmente demora un recorrido hasta allí.

Lo primero que escuchó fueron carcajadas femeninas mezcladas con las de Derek, tensándose no sabe bien por qué. Caminó despacio, rodeándose el cuerpo con las manos hasta la sala, viendo a una mujer de cabello largo y rubio sentada en uno de los sofás frente a Derek, con sus piernas cruzadas muy femeninamente, vestida con pantalones ajustados negros y un sweater rojo italiano, con sus pies enfundados sobre unos tacones de infarto. Derek, que se percató de su aparición, la miró y sonrió por segundos, desvaneciéndose poco a poco su sonrisa cuando se percató que algo le pasaba a Bella. Se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia ella que se había quedado de pie en la entrada de la sala.

―Oye, ¿está todo bien? ―Susurró preocupado, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. Ella hubiera deseado decir que no y ponerse a llorar en el pecho de Derek, pero no lo hizo, y quizás no lo hubiera hecho ni aunque hubiera el chef estado solo. Pero no lo preocuparía, ya no quería hacerlo.

―Todo bien.

―Bueno ―respondió él no muy convencido. Enseguida la tomó por la espalda y la empujó hasta la sala, donde la mujer esperaba. Entonces la presentó―. Bella, ella es Mary Jane Clark, es chef y…

―Y muy buena amiga de Derek ―se levantó luciendo su cuerpo de modelo, sonriendo hacia Bella a la vez que extendía su mano en señal de saludo.

―Mucho gusto ―saludó ella casi en un susurro. No sabe por qué, pero se sentía fuera de lugar, sobre todo cuando vio a la "chef-modelo" mirar a Derek con evidente coquetería y guiñarle un ojo. Por supuesto, era imposible con lo guapo que era Derek no tuviera a mujeres suspirando por él, como Alice por ejemplo.

―Bella, ella ha tenido la suerte de trabajar con la familia Arzak, los chefs españoles, ¿los recuerdas? ―Comentó Derek muy entusiasmado, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Por supuesto que los recordaba y sabia de la existencia de esa familia de cocineros, muy famosos y premiados, además de haber usado el apellido de ellos la primera vez que llegó allí.

―Y ahora voy a trabajar con el chef con el más prominente futuro ―intervino la invitada, tocando el brazo del chef―. Ya desde hace un tiempo tendríamos que haber comenzado a trabajar en el restaurante del norte, pero por lo que ocurrió con su padre todo se dilató… ―explicó la colega de Derek, para luego seguir haciendo bromas que Bella no entendía. Entonces otra vez sintió ganas de llorar. Acababa de pasar por un reencuentro doloroso con Edward y ahora tenía que soportar la presencia de esa mujer y que para colmo le restregara en la cara que se iría con ella a una ciudad del norte donde los esperaban.

―Si me disculpan ―dijo ella interrumpiendo el dialogo de los dos, del que ella no estaba siendo partícipe― voy adentro a arreglar mi maleta. También debo partir.

―Oh, claro, querida ―asintió Mary Jane, como recordando que Bella estaba ahí presente. Entonces fijando su vista en sus botas gruesas, se giró y se dirigió hasta la habitación que el mismo Derek acondicionó para ella. Allí se dejó caer contra la puerta, y cerró los ojos alzando la cabeza al cielo, haciendo ejercicios de respiración para obligarse a no derramar lágrimas. Y es que otra vez el deseo de echarse a la cama y llorar sin parar, la invadía. ¿Porque había visto a Edward, porque Derek no regresaría con ella?

―Joder con mi vida, soy un verdadero lío ―susurró con rabia, dirigiéndose hacia el closet y sacando el pequeño bolso donde se puso a meter la ropa sin ningún cuidado. Enseguida llamaría a la aerolínea y tomaría el primer pasaje a la capital, mentalizándose para comenzar su nueva vida.

Con su bolso hecho y con el móvil en el oído sentada sobre la cama sin siquiera haberse quitado la chaqueta, la encontró Derek cuando entró a la habitación. Bella evidentemente estaba que echaba humo y él no sabía por qué. Arrugó su frente cuando la oyó protestar por teléfono acerca de que cómo era posible que no hubieran vuelos disponibles. Entonces él se le acercó y con la mano le hizo una seña para que cortara la llamada.

― ¿Qué pasa, por qué estás así? ―quiso saber Derek cuando ella finalmente colgó.

―No encuentro vuelo para regresar hoy a casa.

― ¿Y por qué el apuro por regresar hoy?

―Porque… porque sí. Necesito arreglar todo para comenzar mis clases, demás dejé un trabajo…

―Te dieron licencia médica, Bella, y la gente del restaurante lo sabe.

―Aun así, ya estoy bien y me siento lista para volver a trabajar. ―Explicó con dureza en la voz, más de la que ella quería aparentar. Eso hizo que Derek estrechara sus ojos azules hacia ella con incredulidad.

―A ti te pasa algo más Bella. Dímelo, por favor...

― ¿Y tú ya hiciste tu maleta para irte con tu amiga? ―Soltó de pronto, muy molesta―. Porque se veía que ella estaba apurada por partir.

Derek, sorprendido, se hizo hacia atrás. No quería pensar más allá, pero… ¿no sonó eso como un ataque de celos? Me mordió el labio por dentro para evitar esbozar una sonrisa, encantado por la reacción de Bella. Aunque, recordó, ella al llegar traía algo más, o sea que algo sucedió antes de conocer a Mary Jane. Dejó a un lado las teorías sobre ese ataque de celos camuflado y se concentraría en lo que realmente tenía mal a Bella. Aun así, aclaró lo de su amiga:

―No sé si está apurada, yo no lo estoy. En realidad tengo que viajar hasta allá, pero no será para quedarme.

―Oh, pues, vas a causarle una decepción ―Bella se levantó y caminó hacia la venta, volviendo a tomar su celular y marcar a la aerolínea otra vez, pero Derek la detuvo, arrancándole el móvil de la mano, provocando que ella protestara―. ¡Oye!

―Qué pasa, Bella, llegaste rara de la calle. Anoche te dejé encantada en casa de Ester después de la fiesta… algo ocurrió, dímelo.

―No pasa nada ―susurró ahora con vergüenza, mirando la punta de sus botas. Su estado de ánimo subía y bajaba en cosa de segundos y ella no sentía que no podía controlarlo. Él soltó entonces un suspiro y torció la boca, sintiendo el pesar de su amiga.

―Ven aquí ―la abrazó y la apretó a su pecho, besando el tope de su cabeza, y sintió como ella poco a poco se fue relajando en sus brazos hasta que lo rodeó por la cintura, suspirando―. Dime qué te pasa, estoy aquí para ayudarte, lo sabes.

―Ya has hecho bastante por mi… tengo cosas que digerir, de lo que pasó… ya sabes. Pensé que lo podría superar rápido, pero…

―Viviste un hecho traumático, Bella, y aunque todos lo quisiéramos que se borrara de tu cabeza de un día para otro, eso es casi imposible, pero tienes todo a tu mano para superarlo ―se apartó un poco y tomó el rostro ovalado de Bella entre sus manos― y no vas a estar sola en este proceso. Te lo juro.

—Quiero empezar luego mi nueva etapa, quiero regresar a trabajar… ―su voz se le quebró y las lágrimas que había aguantado de derramar cayeron ahora sin poder detenerlas ―echo de menos a mis padres, a Andrew… a mi hermana. Extraño salir con mis amigos… extraño ser feliz.

Extrañaba todo lo que tuvo antes de ofrecérsele como una puta a Edward y darle el pie para que él hiciera con ella y con su corazón lo que quisiera.

―Todo va a mejorar ―volvió a abrazarla, besando su frente― y tendrás todo lo que perdiste de regreso, todo eso y más, estoy seguro…

Dejó que llorara en su pecho todo lo que ella quiso hasta que se desahogara, susurrándole palabras de consuelo y promesas sobre un futuro mejor, recordándole lo fuerte que era e incitándola a seguir adelante y sanar. Sabía, y no solo por lo que el doctor le había dicho, que sus heridas físicas sanarían rápido, no así las mentales y emocionales que demorarían un poco más de tiempo.

―Hablarás con alguien, alguien que te ayude, un profesional como lo propuso el doctor―propuso Derek pasados los minutos y cuando el llanto de Bella ya había remitido. Entonces la chica se apartó y arrugó su frente mirando al chef.

― ¿Un psiquiatra?

―Un psicólogo, un psiquiatra, alguien que pueda ayudarte. Será lo mejor…

―No sé…

―Prometiste pensarlo al menos, ¿sí? No te cierres a la idea. Las pesadillas y los recuerdos no van a desaparecer por obra de magia, y si no quieres que tus padres se enteren, debes hacer algo y no soportar ese peso dentro de ti, porque estallarás como bomba.

―Después de entrar a la universidad ―decidió― veré si el ritmo de estudios y el trabajo me ayudan. Si veo que necesito más apoyo, buscaré a alguien.

―Estupendo. Puedes pedirle a Emmett que te ayude, apuesto que tiene a algún especialista conocido que pueda tomarte como caso.

―Vale… ―susurró mordiéndose el labio, recibiendo su teléfono móvil que Derek había incautado hace momentos atrás. Él iba a proponer cocinar algo ligero de almuerzo, cuando la pregunta de Bella lo distrajo―: ¿Es cierto lo que dijo… tu amiga?

― ¿Mi amiga? ―preguntó él, como haciéndose el desentendido, restándole importancia. ― ¡Ah, Mery Jane! Bueno, algo de cierto hay.

―O sea que… ¿te irás con ella al norte? ―Susurró con tono lastimero. Él torció su boca y jugueteó con mechones de cabello rojo que se habían colado del moño bajo que Bella se hizo para sujetar su cabello.

―Tengo que ir, pero no será nada definitivo. Inicialmente tenía planes de quedarme allí, pero… las cosas han cambiado ―explicó, pero Bella seguía con su frente arrugada, como confundida, entonces él suspiró y agregó―. El restaurante del norte que se abre es parte de la cadena de restaurantes donde tú, trabajas. Al salirme del trabajo en la capital, la jefa me acomodó en un puesto en ese restaurante, donde Mary Jane y yo inicialmente trabajaríamos juntos, hasta que su marido llegara. Es un simple reemplazo.

― ¿Ella es casada?

― ¿Todo lo que oíste de mi explicación es que ella es casada? ―Soltó una risa alegre y Bella se puso roja cual tomate―. Sí, es casada.

― ¿Y cuándo… cuándo es que te vas? ―Preguntó, jugueteando con la cremallera de su chaqueta.

―En dos días, estaré allí dos semanas o veinte días y después regresaré.

― ¿Regresarás aquí?

―No, mi trabajo y todo lo que quiero está en la capital.

Bella asintió despacio, dejando salir muy despacio el aire de sus pulmones totalmente abstraída por la mirada intensa de Derek, quien después de decir aquello sonrió de lado y tomó sus manos, llevándose a los labios. Se sentía ahora algo más aliviada, sabiendo que él regresaría a la capital y estaría muy cerca de ella… con eso, su voluble estado anímico logró aplacarse, como siempre ocurría cuando Derek estaba cerca de ella.

―Muy bien, señorita, ahora quítate esa chaqueta y vamos a la cocina, antes que Emmett venga a reclamar por comida y nosotros no tengamos nada para alimentar su estómago sin fondo.

―Pero anoche comimos demasiado, y trasnochamos además, ¿cómo es que él aun tendrá hambre? ―Preguntó, obedeciendo a su amigo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta. Derek rodó los ojos y tomándola de la mano, la sacó de la habitación, mientras respondía.

― ¿A caso no te has dado cuenta? Ese hombre es capaz de comerse un oso y quedar con hambre.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, dispuesta a que las labores en la cocina la distrajeran, y la hicieran olvidar el encuentro que tuvo en la calle antes de llegar allí, del que no le había comentado nada a Derek.

**OO**

Se subió al avión privado con casi media botella de whiskey en el cuerpo. Y es que se sentía aturdido después del encuentro con Bella en aquel paradero.

Había llegado a esa ciudad por instinto, presintiendo que ella estaría refugiada allí con el malnacido del chef ese, quien seguro tuvo que ver en algo con el rescate que hicieron tras sus espaldas, y si rescató a Bella, fue para apartarla de él, así que no sentía una pisca de agradecimiento. Ese imbécil había querido aprovecharse y eso lo pagaría caro. Apenas estuvo tres minutos en el hotel donde alojó la pasada vez y tomó el carro que rentó hacia la casa donde vivía la anciana que le dio hospedaje a Bella y esperó. Su instinto de caza le decía que debía mantenerse atento allí porque la vería muy pronto aparecer. Agradeció el poco flujo de gente en las calles por la fiesta que la noche anterior se había celebrado: el cambio de año, todo un acontecimiento que para él pasó inadvertido. Entonces, una hora y cuarenta minutos después que se apostara unos metros de la puerta de la casa, la vio aparecer, colándose sus audífonos y caminando en dirección contraria hacia donde él se encontraba. Alivio recorrió su espina dorsal como un escalofrío cuando la vio, pues el último recuerdo que tenia de ella era uno que quería borrar de su memoria: sobre una cama, maniatada, visiblemente drogada y rogando por ayuda con sus ojos apenas abiertos.

Entonces puso el motor del vehículo en marcha y la siguió hasta el paradero donde ella se detuvo a esperar movilización. Allí entró en acción.

Lo que quiso hacer, fue echarse a su bebé sobre el hombro, meterla dentro del coche y llevársela al hotel para hablar con tranquilidad, aunque probablemente él no hubiera podido aguantarse y habría saltado sobre ella; quitándole la ropa para enseguida hundirse en ella, como el punto culmine del reencuentro entre ambos. Esperaba que ella lo recibiera quizás un poco molesta, con algo de reticencia, pero finalmente, después de explicarse, ella entendería y regresaría a su lado, como debía que ser.

Pero nada ocurrió como tenía que ocurrir. Nada. Bella se hacía sentir fría ante el encuentro que la sorprendió en un principio en aquella calle, culpándolo enseguida de que ella casi muere en manos de esos desquiciados hijos de puta con los que él ya arreglaría cuentas. Apenas dejó que él se explicara, pero al parecer a ella no le importaban sus explicaciones. Incluso se atrevió a decir que después de lo ocurrido supo a ciencia cierta cuales eran sus sentimientos, desestimando el amor que le tenía, pero eso en un principio no le preocupó porque sabía que era una mentira para dañarlo, ella lo amaba pese a todo y por eso debía estar a su lado.

Ella no se había puesto a pensar en las noches que Edward llevaba en vela por ese jodido episodio, y cuando lograba dormir despertaba sobresaltado por las pesadillas del recuerdo de su bebé en manos de esos malditos. Tampoco se había detenido a pensar en cuál sería la reacción de él cuando le dijo… lo que le dijo.

Un aborto. Lo que significaba que ella había tenido un hijo suyo, en su vientre. Un hijo que ellos mataron.

A sus treinta y cuatro años, muchas cosas se fueron arrebatadas y él así mismo había arrebatado muchas otras, pero lo que ahora sentía le habían quitado le provocaba un dolor grande como nunca antes lo sintió, ni siquiera cuando desapareció Alice, ni cuando murió Camille, ni siquiera cuando vio desaparecido a su hijo meses atrás, pues entonces, sabía que él estaba con Bella, lo que de alguna manera lo tranquiliza. Nada entonces se comparaba con lo que sentía ahora.

No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo estuvo como un idiota, de pie en ese paradero en aquel penoso estado de shock, ni siquiera se percató de cuándo fue que ella desapareció de su vista, solo oía el eco desconcertante de los dichos de esa chiquilla.

Ese último tiempo durante el cual ambos convivieron tan bien, pudo proyectar su vida junto a ella y sentirse conforme finalmente. Haría una familia lejos de la mierda del pasado que a veces sentía le pisaba los talones, pero que apartaría a como diera lugar para traer al presente, a la realidad sus perspectivas. Y sería mentir si dijera que nunca soñó en su bebé con una barriga gigante con un hijo suyo dentro… sueño que le arrebataron.

Le arrebataron la confianza de Bella en él, le arrebataron el amor abierto que ella sentía por él que ahora negaba sentir, que era como si le hubieran arrancado todo sus deseos de un futuro junto a alguien… y le arrebataron a su hijo a punta de golpes. Pero lo pagarían y él mismo procuraría que así fuera, porque sería él mismo quien ejecutaría la venganza.

Llegó al hotel y pidió una botella de whiskey, le importaba una mierda el año o la marca, solo quería sentir la quemazón del líquido ámbar recorrer su garganta y aturdir su cabeza, porque con todas la imágenes que tenía en ella, y todos los sentimientos extraños que se entremezclaban en su pecho, necesitaba de algo que lo sacara de juego aunque sea un momento. Seguía oyendo las recriminaciones de Bella y la palabra aborto retumbaban en sus oídos, los ojos marrones de ella culpándolo y de su boca la negación de al amor que sentía por él.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Alcanzó entonces el móvil que había dejado caer sobre la cama, a un lado donde él se encontraba recostado con la botella en la mano, y marcó un contacto, el único que podía darle respuestas y encarrilarlo:

― ¿Edward?

― ¿Lo sabías? ―Preguntó Edward a Marcus con voz ronca y recriminatoria― ¿Sabías lo de Bella?

― ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Edward, por favor, deja…

― ¡Solo respóndeme, maldita sea, respóndeme! ―Gritó, golpeando el colchón, soltando un quejito como si le doliera el cuerpo, o el alma, sintiendo los ojos escocer y un profundo nudo en su garganta―. Tú sabías que ella… tú sabías que ella estaba embarazada, por eso la mandaste a rescatar.

Sintió el jadeo al otro lado de la línea, percatándose que Marcus también se estaba llevando una sorpresa con sus dichos.

― ¿De qué… de qué estás hablando, muchacho?

―De que Bella estaba embarazada, y esos tipos hicieron que ella lo perdiera… ¡Joder, mierda! ¡Todo esto es una mierda!

―Oh por Dios…

―Cómo sabías que ella había sido rescatada, como sabias dónde estaba y con quién ―soltó una pregunta tras otra, necesitando conocer las respuestas―. ¿Tú le pediste al cocinero que fuera a rescatarla? Porque si ella está ahora en esta ciudad con él, es porque él tuvo que ver con eso, ¿verdad, Marcus? ¿Me traicionaste?

―Edward, no voy a hablar por teléfono de esto contigo. Acabas de decirme que ella... que Bella tuvo un aborto y me sales con esas preguntas de la nada, yo…

― ¡Porque necesito las jodidas respuestas, y no las tengo! ―Gritó, y si Marcus hubiera podido verlo, hubiera visto su rostro rojo de rabia y la vena de su frente sobresaliendo, además de un par de lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas de la pura desesperación―. ¡Necesito saber por qué lo hiciste, necesito saber por qué ella se aparta de mí, necesito saber por qué mi hijo con ella está muerto!

―Hijo, cálmate por favor…

―No sé qué hacer, Marcus, maldita sea, no sé qué hacer…

―Vuelve a tu casa, Edward. Recuerda que tu hijo está allí y espera por ti y deja que pase el tiempo. Ella necesita sanar y tú también lo necesitas. No todo está perdido, solo necesitas darle el espacio que Bella y tú necesitan.

―No quieres que esté con ella, no quieres que por una puta vez en mi vida yo sea feliz…

―No digas eso, Edward, estás hablando movido por el rencor. Te he ayudado en todo lo que he podido y cuando no he estado de acuerdo con algo te lo he hecho saber. ¡Dios, cómo no voy a querer verte feliz!

— ¡Entonces ayúdame, joder!

―Lo haré hijo, lo haré ―juró, mientras Edward tomaba otra bocarada de whiskey―. Dime donde estas, Edward.

―En el infierno… aquí mismo estoy.

― ¿Seguiste a Bella, ya no estás en la capital? ―Preguntó otra vez, pasando por alto la alegoría de Edward.

―No, no estoy en la capital.

―Vale, pediré que preparen tu avión para que regreses. Necesitas poner tu mente en orden, calmarte, y así hablaremos, ¿entendido?

―Yo siempre hago lo que tú me dices, Marcus… ―respondió, despeinándose el cabello mientras miraba al techo, después de haber dejado la botella medio vacía de licor sobre su velador―.Me vestiré e iré al aeropuerto.

―Nos vemos esta noche, Edward.

Y ahí estaba, atravesando el cielo para llegar a su casa. Miró fijo al frente durante todo el viaje, sin responder a las preguntas del auxiliar de vuelo o de la azafata, solo quería llegara a su casa, su fuerte y sacarse de encima el frio que había calado hasta sus huesos, quizás con un caliente baño de tina… como los que solía darse con su bebé, los que siempre desembocaban con él hundido en ella… amándola… porque eso era lo que él hacía, amarla, aunque ni ella ni nadie entendiera su manera. La amaba y amaba lo que podría construir con ella, por eso le dolía tanto que se la hubieran arrebatado.

―Pero pagarán… todos pagarán, maldita sea ―juró en un murmuro, apretando sus puños y sus dientes, mientras seguía mirando fijo hacia el cuero café del asiento vacío frente a él.

Al llegar, fue recibido por una sorprendida Jane que no lo esperaba tan rápido de regreso en la casa tan pronto, ni menos en ese estado como si viniera de la guerra, cargando esos costales tan pesados que los combatientes llevan en la espalda.

Preguntó con voz de ultratumba por Andrew, y Jane le respondió siguiéndolo por el corredor que después de jugar con ella armando edificios con cubos de madera, y luego de comer su comida de medio día, había quedado rendido y dormía plácidamente.

― ¿Tú quieres algo para comer?

―No, no tengo hambre, Jane. Tomaré un baño y después tengo cosas que atender en el despacho.

―Bien.

Edward agradecía que Jane no hiciera preguntas y que siempre se mantuviera al margen, solo dispuesta a colaborar en las cosas de la casa, justo ahora que Tanya ya no estaba allí para hacerse cargo. Pero era tanto su cariño por Andrew y su agradecimiento para con Edward, que todo lo que hacía en casa, lo hacía gustosa, y en silencio. Y en ese mismo respetuoso silencio dejó que él se metiera en su recamara de camino se quitara su chaqueta negra lanzándola sobre la cama, llegando hasta el baño donde abrió el grifo de agua caliente comenzando a llenar la bañera, mientras se quitaba la ropa. Cuando el agua llenó la tina hasta el punto adecuado y él estuvo desnudo, se metió y se hundió por completo, saliendo a la superficie y ubicándose con su espalda arrimada a la bañera, con su cabeza alzada, esperando que el agua caliente lo relajara.

Cerró entonces los ojos y echó a correr sus recuerdos hasta el momento en que la mujer que lo encandilaba aquel entonces, le contó sobre su hermana pequeña, esto hace unos cinco años atrás:

_―Se llama Bella y será una estupenda cocinera, eso dice ella ―comentó Camille con su sonrisa tan característica en los labios, allí a su lado, desnuda, botando el humo de su cigarro después de haber tenido una estupenda sesión de sexo con él. Entonces Edward la miró y recorriendo su hombro desnudo con su dedo índice, le dijo que le contara más sobre ella. Camille no solía hablar de su familia, ellos estaban dentro de un fuerte alegados u ajenos a su realidad. Por eso que Edward aprovechó de preguntar para saber más cosas sobre esa mujer que le quitaba el sueño. _

_Entonces ella, sonriendo provocativamente, continuó: ―Tiene catorce años y los únicos libros que lee, fuera de los de amor que esconde bajo su cama, son de cocina. Siempre está inventando cosas y haciéndonos ser sus conejillos de indias con sus creaciones… es tan hermosa y yo la adoro. Tiene un cabello brillante y caoba que envidio, porque crece con mucha facilidad, indomable y en abundancia. Y sus ojos son del mismo color, café intensos, que parece que penetran más allá de lo aparente… no sé. Voy a procurar que sea una chica que cumpla sus metas, que sea feliz, que tenga todo lo que desea, que nunca le falte nada… que nunca nadie la haga sufrir. _

_―Si tiene tu carácter, seguro se hará respetar ―comentó risueño él, acercando su boca al cuello de Camille, el que besó mientras ella se estremecía. _

_―Es alegre, pero no es una loca, y creo que con su edad no ha logrado enfrentarse a situaciones que hagan que su carácter florezca, aunque creo que será firme… ¡Dios, si la vieras en la cocina dando órdenes! ―Exclamó y ambos se carcajearon. _

_―Tráela un día para que pueda conocerla ―comentó él después que las carcajadas cedieran. Aprovechó de abrazar a Camille y besar su cabeza con la que ella negó a la propuesta de Edward._

_―Con lo enamoradiza que es, seguro cae a tus pies sin muchas dificultades, así que dejemos eso para más adelante ―concluyó, alzando su cabeza y capturando los labios de ella entre los suyos, como preámbulo antes de caer en los menesteres sexuales que los tenían a ambos desnudos en la cama"_

Entonces Edward abrió los ojos y pensó que Camille había podido prever lo que ocurriría entre ambos… o quizás solo fue coincidencia, aunque él no creía en esas cosas. Ciertamente, daba gracias de que Camille ahora estuviera muerta, porque de haber estado viva y con todos los hechos que habían acaecido, seguro no se demoraba en arrancarle las bolas, como le decía cada vez que se enojaba como el demonio. Volvió a sumergirse por completo en el gua ahora tibia por unos segundos, pensando ahora cuales serían sus pasos a seguir.

Salió de la tina y se vistió para dirigirse al cuarto de su hijo, quien estaba sentado en su cuna, con sus ojos adormilados y su mantita de dormir entre las manos, cabello rubio oscuro despeinado, como esperando que alguien apareciera para atenderlo.

―Hola campeón ―le saludó Edward, tomándolo en los brazos. Lo sostuvo durante largo rato, paseándolo por el dormitorio y haciéndolo jugar con el móvil que colgada del techo con aviones de varios colores que su abuela le regaló. Mientras el pequeño alzaba sus manos queriendo tomarlos, Edward lo contemplaba y pensaba en el hijo aquel que no llegó a nacer, del que supo sobre su existencia recién ese día, al que habían matado esos desquiciados… con quienes ya sabía lo que haría.

Apareció Jane con el biberón para Andrew, dejándolo en sus brazos con un beso en su frente, para luego dirigirse a su despacho donde se encerró a pensar. Caminó hasta la ventana que daba al jardín y vio que el anochecer se estaba abriendo paso sobre él, aunque los últimos días no veía más que oscuridad que apenas era iluminada por la existencia de su hijo y el recuerdo de su bebé que ahora decía odiarlo. Pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo, pensó él, porque vengaría lo que esos tipos hicieron con ella, se arrepentirían de haber puesto sus sucias y codiciosas manos sobre la belleza de Bella, se arrepentirían de haber mancillado su posesión más preciada y ella entonces lo sabría y lo perdonaría, regresando a su lado.

Entonces caminó hasta una cajonera, abriendo el segundo cajón, abriendo el fondo falso de éste, encontrando entonces lo que iba a necesitar. Sacó despacio el arma y la sostuvo entre sus manos, cerrando el cajón y dirigiéndose ahora hasta su sillón tras el escritorio, sobre donde dejó el arma antes de sentarse a contemplarla, mientras trazaba su plan. Traería a Stefan ofreciéndole ayuda y llegaría ante él como hormiga a la miel, rogando por ayuda para salvar su pellejo, aunque l rumano ni pensaría entonces que su pellejo entonces estaba más en peligro que antes. Si el inepto de su hermano lo acompañaba, mejor para él, pues acabaría con ambos de una sola vez.

Eso haría. Entonces él saborearía el placer de la venganza en su boca, después de hacerlos rogar por piedad cuando los tuviera en frente, apuntándolos con el arma justo en la frente.

― ¿Qué hace esa arma sobre tu escritorio, Edward?

La aparición de Marcus sacó a Edward de sus cavilaciones. No había reparado en su presencia sino hasta que él se hizo notar. Edward miró el revolver otra vez y se echó hacia atrás en su butaca.

―La estoy preparando para darle un buen uso.

―No harás tal cosa… ―declaró acercándosele.

― ¡¿Ah, no?!

―Edward, estás aturdido, es mejor que hagas a un lado esas ideas de venganza y dejes que la justicia…

―Estoy como estoy por esos mal nacidos. Y esto no lo dejaré pasar… ya tendría que haber hecho nada pero el mismo aturdimiento del que hablas me ha impedido actuar. Pero ya no más.

―Edward, no…

―Marcus, estás aquí para darme respuestas, no para cuestionar mis decisiones. Ahora dime si es cierto lo que pienso, sobre que alertaste a ese tipejo para que fuera en ayuda de Bella. Dime por qué lo hiciste, por qué no acudiste a mí… ¡Yo tenía un jodido plan!

―Ese no era momento para planear nada, Edward ―recriminó él con voz fría y semblante acusatorio ―la chica estaba en peligro y había que actuar de inmediato. Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si hubieras hecho lo que era debido, Bella estría contigo y no corriendo en sentido contrario alejándose de ti. Todo sería diferente ahora, incluso esos tipos estarían tras las rejas, que es lo que se merecen…

―Esos tipos tendrían que estar muertos, no tras las rejas. Pero se les acabó el juego.

―No olvides que tienes un hijo, ¿qué ocurriría si las cosas no salen como planeas? Si descubren lo que quieres hacer… ¿qué va a ser de Andrew?

―No me descubrirán como no me descubrieron antes, así que despreocúpate.

― ¡Mierda, Edward!

―Pero no evadas mis preguntas, Marcus, y dime de una maldita vez si fuiste tú quien…

―Sí, Edward ―reconoció rotundamente―. Yo hice que la sacaran de allí y le pedí ayuda a ellos para que la protegieran.

― ¡¿Y no pensaste en mi para eso?! ¿Sabes cuan profundamente me has traicionado?

―Perdóname, pero en ese momento lo único que podía pensar era en salvar la vida de esa niña, en nada más. En lo que tu demorabas en poner en marcha tu plan de rescate, ella podría haber estado ya muerta, y ahora sí, estarías lamentándote de verdad.

―No conoces a Stefan, es un imbécil y un cobarde que no se hubiera atrevido a eso.

―Pero el loco de su hermano sí, y sabes que tiene prontuario, ¿olvidas ese detalle?

Edward bufó y estrechó sus verdes y oscuros ojos hacia Marcus. El hombre frente a él tenía razón, y él había olvidado ese detalle. Vladimir había sido expulsado del club de sexo que su madre tenía a cargo, luego que golpeara a una de las mujeres que allí trabajaba. Pero eso no fue la única que vez que ocurría, años después repitió el mismo episodio no pudiendo controlarse, pues sus golpes dieron muerte a una mujer de apenas dieciocho años. Ese tipo estaba loco y no era una alegoría… y ese mismo loco había tenido a su merced a Bella.

―Presumo que lo recordaste ―dijo Marcus, cruzando los dedos de sus manos sobre el escritorio― entonces no me vengas con eso de que te traicioné, y si lo sigues pensando, pues no me importa, por mucho que eso me duela. Sabes que siempre he estado contigo, que te he apoyado en todo lo que creo has tenido razón, y sabes también que no siempre he estado de acuerdo con tus actos, pero aun así he estado a tu lado, como lo estaría tu padre.

Edward se restregó los ojos y puso una mano sobre su boca, mientras pensaba. A él también le dolía tener a ese hombre lejos de él… y ahora que meditaba sobre lo que él decía, Marcus no había actuado por otra cosa que aquello que le parecía justo hacer, ni siquiera pensando en su propio bien, incluso a pesar de que él sabría que Edward se le iría encima, increpándolo y tachándolo como traidor.

―Hay algo más que tienes que saber ―dijo entonces Marcus, haciendo que Edward abriera sus ojos y lo mirara con extrañeza―. Yo ayudé a escapar a tu hermana aquel entonces.

Edward arrugó su frente a los dichos que tan tranquilamente él había soltado.

―No entiendo ―susurró Edward.

―Cuando Alice desapareció fue porque yo la ayudé. Hice que tu madre buscara por otros lugares para que no diera con ella, hice desaparecer los rastros de ella se había escapado.

― ¡No puedo creerlo! ―Se puso de pie casi de un salto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Marcus se quedó sentado en su silla, esperando el vendaval de recriminaciones por parte de Edward que ya veía venir―. Te das cuenta… ¡¿Te das maldita cuenta de todo el tiempo que perdí buscándola, sin sabes si estaba viva o muerta, que incluso maté a una persona por ello?!

―Entonces Alice también estaba en peligro y ella no se merecía la degradación por la que Esmerald la estaba haciendo pasar.

― ¡Yo podría haberla ayudado! ―Gritó, y Marcus tras levantarse muy rápido para enfrentarlo, respondió de la misma forma, alzando su voz.

― ¡¿Cómo, Edward, dime cómo?! ―Cerró los ojos y agregó algo más tranquilo, rogando que él entendiera ―No tenías poder alguno, y si la hubieras ayudado, Esmerald lo hubiera sabido, no podías hacer nada entonces, hijo.

―Mierda, Marcus, por qué me haces esto…

―Piensa en lo que sería de Alice si no hubiera escapado…

― ¿Quién más la ayudó? ―Demandó saber Edward.

―Yo la ayudé, si quieres responsabilizar a alguien, ese soy yo. No busques más responsables. Le di dinero para que se fuera, busqué a alguien que le diera identidad falsa y la dejé partir. No hay más que eso, no hice nada por esconderla este tiempo, solo supe de ella hasta poco antes que apareciera, cuando se puso en contacto conmigo. Ella eligió cuando volver, yo no la retuve.

Edward se lo quedó mirando y supo que Marcus estaba tapándole las espaldas a alguien más, pero supo que no era momento de insistir con eso, no al menos ahora. Entonces tomó aire, alzando sus hombros, tratando de poner en orden su cabeza. Alice le dijo que ella no había querido regresar hasta saber que no había peligro para ella, o sea cuando supo que Esmerald estaba muerta, y no era para menos, para ella tanto él como Alice eran una mercancía, y como bien había dicho Marcus, aquel entonces él no podía hacer nada frente a eso.

―Hubiese deseado que me lo dijeras, por mi propia tranquilidad ―dijo, acercándose hasta el bar, donde se sirvió un vaso de licor que se tomó de una bocarada.

―Y me siento culpable de no haberlo hecho, pero ella lo pidió así. Además no estaba al tanto de su paradero, solo sabía que estaba bien, lejos de aquí.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, Edward pensando en toda la información que vibraba en su cabeza y Marcus esperando algún tipo de reacción en su contra, que finalmente no llegó.

―Marcus, ahora déjame solo, por favor.

―Dime antes lo que harás con Stefan…

―Ya te lo dije ―recordó, girando su cabeza por sobre su hombro ―tomaré justicia por mis propias manos.

―Edward, por favor…

―Vete de una vez, Marcus.

El viejo hombre negó con la cabeza y encorvando su espalda como claro signo de derrota, salió en silencio del despacho que Edward mantenía en su casa, dejándolo finalmente solo. Se sirvió entonces otro vaso de licor y regresó a su asiento tras el escritorio, dejando el vaso junto al arma que descansaba sobre la mesa, y con sus ojos puestos en el revólver, tomó el teléfono de su escritorio y marcó un número, llevándose el auricular al oído. Esperó que del otro lado de la línea atendieran, y cuando lo hizo habló:

―Stefan, creo que ha llegado el momento de que nos encontremos, para que recibas lo que has buscado.

― ¿Me ayudarás finalmente, Edward Cullen?

―Reúnete conmigo y lo averiguarás.


	19. Chapter 19

**Penúltimo capítulo, damas!**

**Gracias a todas por seguir conmigo y con esta historia que está despidiéndose con este capítulo. **

**Os quiero mucho =)**

**Gracias a Gaby Madriz, Maritza Maddox y Manu de Marte por su amistad y ayuda de siempre.**

**Nos leemos la otra semanita. Besos a todas!**

**Cata!**

* * *

**Capítulo 19.**

Luego que Emmett abriera la puerta del nuevo departamento para ella, Bella entró vislumbrando en ambiente tan moderno que dominaba el lugar. Una estancia amplia llena de luz proveniente de los ventanales que rodeaban gran parte del muro que daba justo a la avenida principal, una mesa de tono blanco con sus respectivas seis sillas, dos sofás en forma de L del otro lado, dividiendo el espacio principal; pisos de madera clara, techos amplios… un lugar divino, pensó ella mientras se acercaba a uno de los sofás, dejando caer su bolso de mano, mirando alrededor realmente encantada.

―Te gustó, ¿eh?

Bella desvió su vista hacia Emmett, sonriendo y asintiendo enérgicamente.

―Es increíble… y las ventanas ―dijo con ensoñación, acercándose a estas para contemplar la calle en todo su ajetreo siete pisos más abajo― me gustan los lugares de ventanas amplias.

―Una amiga arquitecta se encargó de decorarlo. ¡Y la cocina! ―Exclamó llamando la atención de la muchacha ―es un paraíso, ¿quieres conocerla?

La pregunta de Emmett se vio respondido cuando ella sonrió y lo siguió pasando de la mesa blanca hacía por una puerta batiente, encontrándose con una verdadera maravilla: dos mesones de granito claro, totalmente equipada con todo lo último en tecnología para una cocina de color amarilla pálida, que estaba lista para cobijar lo despliegues de creatividad de cualquier chef.

Después Emmett la llevó a dar un recorrido por los dormitorios, tres habitaciones tan amplias como el resto, cada una con su baño de ensueño.

―Puedes elegir la tuya, la que tenga mejor vista ―le dijo Emmett, sentándose sobre la gran cama al centro de la habitación, golpeando el colchón con la mano. Ella torció la cabeza y le sonrió, mirando enseguida sus tenis.

―Solo estaré aquí por un tiempo corto, Emmett, hasta que mis padres regresen…

―Oye, te ruego que pienses en lo que sería de mi aquí solo, triste y abandonado si te fueras… me sentiría muy solito viviendo en este lugar tan grande ―le dijo, poniendo ojos de corderito triste, a lo que Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

―Pero Derek llegará aquí para hacerte compañía…

― ¡Oh, no es lo mismo! ―Se levantó dando un salto y tomándola por los hombros agregó―. Sería genial compartir el piso contigo, no te cierres a la idea, ¿vale? Seríamos un buen equipo, lo sabes, como lo teníamos planeado en un comienzo, ¿recuerdas?

Bella mordió su labio y contempló a ese hombre a quien conoció en aquella fiesta de comida hace meses atrás, a quien ahora veía como un hermano. ¿Qué podía decir? La idea de vivir en aquel sector de la ciudad, en ese departamento y en compañía de Emmett y Derek era algo que la seducía. Y no tenía nada que ver las comodidades ni la excelente zona, donde se asentaba el piso, sino básicamente la compañía, se sentiría segura, más de lo que podría sentirse en casa. Además, con lo que ganaba en el restaurante y ya que la universidad le había entregado generosas becas, podía aportar en algo con los gastos de allí. De cualquier forma no le dio una respuesta definitiva a Emmett, que la esperaba con sus cejas alzadas, expectantes.

―Lo hablaré con mis padres, que creo no tendrán reparo en que comparta el apartamento con ustedes, y te daré una respuesta definitiva. De momento, me quedaré aquí.

― ¡Estupendo! Ahora, ¿quieres quedarte con este cuarto?

Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, encantada de poder lanzarse sobre aquella gran cama con enredón blanco resplandeciente y relajarse.

―Te dejo entonces para que descanses, yo iré a la sala y haré unas llamadas, ¿vale?

―Gracias por todo, Emmett ―le dijo antes que se fuera, rodeándole con sus brazos por la cintura, llena de genuino agradecimiento.

―No tienes nada que agradecer, pequeña. Ahora descansa, o puedes darte una ducha o un baño de tina con hidromasajes ―le guiñó el ojo y salió de la recamara silbando una alegre melodía.

Encantada entonces se dejó caer en la cama y estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, mirando hacia el techo blanco suspendido sobre ella. Entonces inhaló fuerte cerró los ojos con la intención de echarse una siesta, pero en su mente apareció la imagen del rostro de un pequeño niño a quien ella extrañaba mucho. Hace semanas que no veía ni sabía nada, sobre Andrew y estaba comenzando a impacientarse, sobre todo por las constantes preguntas que su madre le hacía a diario cuando hablaba con ella, sobre si había visto al pequeño o había hablado con Edward para saber de él…

Edward.

Se sentó en la cama y sacudió la cabeza, alejando el nombre que repentinamente dominó su cabeza. De él, tampoco había sabido nada, era como si él hubiera hecho caso de su petición aquella última vez que discutieron en la calle bajo un paradero de autobús, hace tres días. Tampoco había querido insistir con aquello del… aborto… quizás eso lo espantó y lo hizo decidir apartarse de ella. ¿Le dolía la idea de que él se hubiera querido alejar de ella por ese _detalle_? No quería ni pensarlo.

Alcanzó con la mano hasta la punta de la cama donde había dejado su bolso y rebuscó su teléfono móvil lo desbloqueó y desplegó el teclado táctil para marcar el número fijo que ella conocía de memoria. Con lentitud lo hizo, como para poner a prueba su determinación o de lo contrario si se arrepentía en el transcurso. Pero no llegó a suceder, pues llevó el móvil a su oído y esperó que del otro lado contestaran, aunque si tomaba el teléfono otra persona, aquella con quien no quería hablar…

― ¿Diga?

La voz cantarina de la chica que atendió la llamada la sobresaltó.

― ¿Ja-Jane?

― ¡¿Bella?! ¡Hola, cómo estás, desaparecida!

―Ho… hola, Jane ―respondió, cerrando los ojos y obligando a tranquilizarse― ¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo ha estado Andrew?

―Oh, este pequeño granuja se ha portado increíble, ¿pero cuándo vienes?

―Yo… no creo que pueda… uhm… ¿pero crees que habría problema si nos reuniéramos… digo, que pudieras traer a Andrew a un parque de juegos, cerca del centro? ―La idea surgió de repente pues anheló encontrarse y abrazar a ese pequeño. También aprovechó de pensar en hacer varias cosas, por ejemplo ir hasta el camposanto para visitar a su hermana y enseguida hasta el restaurante para avisar que ya estaba bien y lista para comenzar.

Coordinó entonces el lugar y la hora con Jane, aprovechando que los días fríos e invernales habían dado una tregua. Se preparó, pasando de darse un baño y comunicándole a Emmett de sus planes.

― ¿Gustas que te lleve, o quieres ocupar mi coche?

― ¡¿Y abollarlo?! Oh, no… me las arreglaré con el transporte público, pero gracias.

―Llámame si se te hace muy tarde e iré por ti, ¿vale?

―Vale. Nos vemos más tarde

Salió entonces rumbo al parque de juegos que se encontraba a unas cuadras de allí, pasando antes por un quiosco donde compró una cajetilla de cigarros. Hace tiempo que no fumaba uno, y después de todo lo sucedido, la verdad es que necesitaba el sabor del tabaco en su boca para relajarse. Eso la ayudaba, aunque Derek y Emmett insistieran en que ese método de relajación a la larga la mataría, pero ella no era una fumadora empedernida, sino… "fumadora situacional" así la había llamado Emmett cuando ella le explicó que solo en ciertas ocasiones lo hacía.

Se sentó en un banco del parque, mirando como por este pululaban niños encaramándose en los juegos de colores vivos mientras ella aspiraba el tabaco y lo dejaba salir después de haberlo inhalado, hasta que finalmente se consumió mientras miraba distraída a los chicos jugar y correr alrededor suyo. Se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de ella con un niño dentro suyo, un niño del que no alcanzó a saber sino hasta después de muerto y no pudo evitar imaginarse, qué hubiera sido si nada hubiese sucedido, si el secuestro no se hubiera realizado y ese niño hubiera seguido gestándose dentro suyo.

Suspiró observando a los niños divertirse, imaginándose su vida junto a Edward y al niño de ambos. Ella sabía que había muchas cosas que se le podían cuestionar a Edward, pero su paternidad era algo para destacar. La mirada se le enternecía cuando observaba a Andrew y siempre dedicaba tiempo para él, se le veía como un padre orgulloso que sin duda amaba a su hijo por quien daría todo. ¿Habría sido lo mismo con ese hijo de ambos que no alcanzó a ver la luz? Seguro que sí, pensó ella y sonrió con tristeza. Un lazo que une irremediablemente a un hombre y una mujer era un hijo, lazo que no existía entre ambos pues había sido roto, lo que significaba que ya no había más lazos que los unieran con la fuerza de un hijo, y eso la entristecía.

Edward seguía siendo su gran amor, pero lo sentía como un amor inviable del que tendría que olvidarse, eso al menos se repetía cada noche antes de dormir, cuando sus últimos pensamientos eran para él.

Después de unos minutos, divisó a Jane, que veía cargando sobre su cadera al pequeño Andrew. Ella se apresuró en acercárseles y tras saludar rápidamente a la chica, le arrebató prácticamente al niño de sus brazos y lo apresó contra su pecho, hundiendo su nariz en el cuellito aromático del pequeño, que soltó alegres exclamaciones cuando reconoció a su tía Bella, agarrándole el cabello rojo con sus manitas como solía hacerlo. A ella los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de la pura emoción al ver a su sobrino cómo había crecido tanto desde la última vez que lo vio. Su cabello castaño claro, casi rubio había crecido mucho y sus rasgos estaban definiéndose cada vez, mostrando una mezcla armónica heredada de sus padres, pero el color de sus ojos era sin duda el de su hermana. Parecía que hacía siglos no lo veía y la lastimaba mucho no poder estar más cerca de él… quizás con el tiempo.

― ¡Desapareciste de un día para otro, eh!

―Sí… es que… ―tragó algo nerviosa― el trabajo y pues aproveché de hacer un viaje antes de entrar a la universidad.

― ¿Eso ya está cerca, verdad?

―Unos cuantos días más.

―Qué genial, me alegro de veras por ti ―la felicitó Jane, apretando su brazo. Bella sonrió agradecida por el gesto. Caminaron de regreso hasta donde Bella estuvo sentada y allí se acomodaron para charlar.

―Uhm… ―sentando al niño sobre sus piernas de frente hacia ella, preguntó como si nada― ¿Y la cosas por la casa… has marchado bien?

― ¿Bien? Extrañas querrás decir. Tanya y Marcus dejaron de ir con la regularidad de antes. Ella ha ido un par de veces para ver al niño y Marcus ha sostenido sus reuniones privadas con Edward, pero las cosas entre ambos andan tensas ―contó Jane, sacando un chicle del su bolsillo ―Y Edward… que ha estado tan extraño…

― ¿Extraño cómo? ―Preguntó Bella sin poder evitarlo. Jane se alzó de hombros y jugueteó con la punta de su bota sobre la tierra del parque.

―Ha estado como… al borde del colapso, ¿sabes? Se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho, a veces no iba a dormir a su habitación y se quedaba allí toda la noche, sin comer, apenas con unos cuantos vasos de licor encima…

Bella tragó grueso e intentó pasar por alto la amargura que le recorrió desde la garganta al estómago.

―Quizás los negocios no andan bien… ―comentó, buscando una excusa, pero Jane refutó su comentario.

―No creo que se trate de eso… y sabes que no voy a preguntar.

― ¿Y con Andrew…?

―Siempre tiene un tiempo para él. Ha sabido ser un buen padre a pesar de todo, y se adoran los dos ―respondió, quitándole de la frente el cabello al niño que estaba entretenido jugando con un botón de la chaqueta de mezclilla que Bella traía puesta. Mordiéndose el labio inferior que temblaba por la opresión en su pecho que la aquejó, Bella inspiró entonces y quiso no haber preguntado aquello, para no sentir ese sentimiento de congoja. Quiso cambiar el tema pero antes de poder hacerlo, Jane agregó algo que la alertó.

―Ahora mismo extraña mucho a su padre, hace poco más de un día salió de casa. Cuando se despidió, se veía algo… críptico, sabes ―comentó recordando el hecho con su ceño fruncido y con su vista fija en el horizonte ―me dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante que le llevaría un par de días. Después tomó a Andrew y lo abrazó, incluso pude verlo emocionado, como si….

― ¡¿Cómo si qué?!

―Como si se estuviera despidiendo… ya sabes. Le dijo que lo amaba pero que regresaría por él, cuando todo estuviera en orden.

Otra vez sentimientos como la angustia y la incertidumbre recorrieron desde su garganta hasta su estómago con lo último que oyó. ¿Qué significaría eso? ¿Qué era aquello que Edward tenía que hacer? Cerró los ojos y trató de alejar los pensamientos que la hacían temer que algo malo podría pasarle a Edward. Quiso concentrarse en hablar de otras cosas con Jane y jugar con Andrew, pero la angustia la dominó por todo el tiempo que estuvo con ellos.

Y claro, había salido de casa tras despedirse de su hijo, rumbo a una cita muy importa.

De vida o muerte.

Edward, había llamado a Stefan, para llevar a cabo una reunión entre ambos; proponiendo el rumano reunirse con el buen Edward al anochecer, en la casona que hace semanas había abandonado, la misma casona donde tuvo encerrada a la Bella, por quien pediría un suculento rescate, cuestión que nunca se cumplió. Pero al parecer, pensó el hombre de ascendencia rumana, la suerte estaba cambiándole pues Edward con su llamada, le dio a entender que le daría una mano, pero no de la manera que él previó.

―Voy a ayudarte, si respondes a algunas de mis preguntas, Stefan ―anunció Edward sin mediar saludo cuando Stefan apareció en la sala apenas iluminada. Estaba sentado en medio de la sala vacía sobre la única silla que había en esa casa después que desocuparan aquella vieja mansión de paredes blancas manchadas por la humedad del paso del tiempo. Stefan sonrió con esa socarronería que lo caracterizaba y asintió de acuerdo.

―Pues pregunta, mi estimado Edward.

―Quien demonios te dijo que tomando a esa niña podías conseguir algo de mí.

―Ah, bueno, pero esto es confidencial entre tú y yo ―advirtió con diversión atreviéndose incluso a guiñarle el ojo como pidiendo su complicidad. A Edward no se le movió ni un musculo de su adusto rostro―. Fue Sena. Al parecer le rompiste su delicado corazoncito, pues me dejó entrever que me lo decía como venganza. Me contó una historia sobre un romance o algo así entre esa niñita y tú, y yo, la verdad, tenía que jugar con mis cartas, probar al menos si lo que ella decía, era cierto.

Edward apretó los dientes y estrechó los ojos hacia Stefan, tomando nota mental de que era Senna la que seguía en su lista para cobrar venganza. No tendría piedad con ella, así como con el desquiciado que tenía frente a él.

_"No sabes lo que te espera, maldita escoria"_

― ¿Le hicieron algo?

― ¿A la niñita? No. Al menos yo no lo hice. A simple vista no era de las mujeres con las que sueles, o solías pasearte. Además, pude comprobarlo cuando no se te movió ni un pelo de compasión cuando la viste.

―Al menos tú no la tocaste, eso me dijiste ―recordó Edward de la verborrea que Stefan acababa de soltar. Sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo negro la cajetilla de cigarro y sacó un cilindro de nicotina a la vez que agregaba― ¿y el imbécil de tu hermano?

―Ah… mi hermanito ―suspiró, torciendo su cabeza― ya conoces que él es un poco… impulsivo. La invitó a pasar un buen rato pero ella se resistió, y pues, Vladimir no está acostumbrado a que le digan que no. ¡Pero tu cuñadita es una fiera, eh!

Vladimir era uno más en su lista. Eso concluyó Edward mirando con sincero odio a Stefan, que sonreía todavía ahora como inquieto y esperando que Edward le diera lo que él esperaba: su salvoconducto para resguardar su vida y quizás incluso salvar sus negocios. Pero el rumano no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

Edward entonces se levantó muy despacio, con el cigarro entre los dedos de la mano derecha, dando dos pasos en dirección a Stefan, que estaba de pie algo más de tres metros de distancia.

―Senna tenía razón, podrías haber conseguido lo que quisieras de mí, a través de Bella. Mi maldita fortuna la hubiera puesto en tus manos por salvarla, pero hacer eso y darte el gusto, era algo que no permitiría, además la hubieras tenido en la mira, siempre, ¿no?

La sonrisa a medida que Edward hablaba, se fue esfumando del rostro de Stefan, que no entendía muy bien.

― ¿Entonces fuiste tú quien mandó a rescatar a esa niñita más tarde? ―Preguntó sin esperar respuesta―. No puedo creerlo… ¡me estafaste! Te perdono solo porque ahora vas a resarcirte, ¿verdad Edward?

―Claro, claro que sí, Stefan.

Entonces, botó el cigarro a medio fumar al piso de la sala vacía y desde la parte de atrás de su pantalón negro de lanilla, sacó el arma que llevaba allí escondida. Con lentitud le quitó el seguro y la levantó con mucha seguridad justo hasta dejar el cañón a la altura la frente de Stefan que miraba con estupor a Edward.

―Qué… qué… qué pretendes hacer con… eso…

―Atravesarte los sesos, porque así como yo podría haberte pagado lo que hubiese querido por Bella, soy capaz de matar para vengarla.

― ¡Pero Edward! ¡Yo no la toqué!

—Urdiste ese plan, maldito hijo de puta.

― ¡Edward, por favor…!

No alcanzó a agregar nada pues la velocidad de la bala al salir del revolver no dejó que Stefan continuara. Y no fue solo un proyectil que se hundió primero y certero en su frente, luego vinieron dos más en el pecho de Stefan, haciéndolo caer al piso, muerto.

Dos de sus hombres lo acompañaban en ese momento, matones que no se sobresaltaban con el sonido de una pistola al dispararse ni mucho menos con ver a alguien muerto pues ya varias veces habían hecho ese trabajo, se apresuraron a llegar a la sala para ponerse a la orden del "jefe". Por la frialdad y su absoluto mutismo fue que Edward los eligió para acompañarlo. No era nada nuevo para ellos.

Los hombres vestidos de traje negro, se inclinaron sobre Stefan, cerciorándose que el rumano estuviera bien muerto, mientras Edward se acercaba al cuerpo desangrándose sobre el piso, tachando el nombre de ese desgraciado de su lista mental. Lo miró con aquel traje de diseñador gris manchado, fijando sus ojos en el anillo de oro macizo con esa piedra negra que llamaba la atención, que usaba en el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

―Lleven el cuerpo al sótano y corten el dedo que lleva el anillo y lo meten en una caja. Se lo vamos a enviar a Vladimir para que no se preocupe cuando vea que su hermano no ha regresado. Pero lo haremos esperar un poco, hasta que yo les diga.

―Como ordene, jefe.

Y mientras los hombres obedecen las ordenes de Edward levantando el cuerpo de allí y llevándoselo al sótano, Edward vuelve a sacar un cigarro regresó a la silla donde se mantuvo sentado, ahora para pensar en su siguiente paso, el siguiente nombre en su lista para cobrar venganza, mientras su vista quedaba fija en el charco de sangre que dejó el cuerpo de Stefan tras los disparos que seguro reventaron sus órganos.

Entonces sin perder más tiempo, vuelve a sacar el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y busca entre sus contactos el de la mujer con la que se verá la cara en cuestión de horas. Levó el móvil hasta su oído y esperó a que ella contestara.

―Edward, que agradable sorpresa.

—Senna, estaba pensando que podías hacerme pasar un…. Buen rato.

Se oyó una carcajada que pretendió ser seductora, pero que a él no le pareció sino asquerosa.

―Edward, soy tan débil cuando se trata de ti. Dime cuándo me esperas en tu casa…

―No, en mi casa no, estoy en otro lugar, no quisiera que nos interrumpieran.

― ¿Entonces, algún hotel?

―Apunta la dirección. ―Le dio las señas de donde estaba, pensando en lo estúpidamente fácil que sería traer a Senna hacia él, tan estúpidamente fácil como seria matarla así como lo hizo con la escoria rumana. Sin titubeos, ni contemplaciones.

― ¿Quieres que vaya ahora mismo, querido?

Él iba a contestar que no, pero ¿para qué iba a dilatar el indeseable encuentro ese?, decidiendo acceder, advirtiéndole que la esperaba en dos horas en la dirección que le dio. Cortó la llamada y marcó el número de uno de los dos hombres que lo acompañaban y que en ese momento se estaban encargando de Stefan, pidiendo que limpiaran el charco de sangre, pues en breve llegaría su segunda visita y no quería espantarla con la escena, porque no sería de caballero. El hombre recibió la orden y colgó, volviendo Edward a guardar su móvil, aspirando el tabaco del cigarro que ha casi se había consumido por completo, mirando el cilindro, sin poder evitar recordar a su bebé.

_"Lo estoy haciendo por ti, bebé, y por nuestro hijo que nunca llegó a nacer. Ya no tendrás nada que temer, mi amor"_ pensó, botando lentamente el humo del cigarro.

**OO**

Marcus muy inquieto, llegó a casa de Edward buscándolo, pues este no contestaba sus llamadas. Había quedado muy preocupado después de la última conversación que tuvieron, cuando Edward le dio a entender con todas sus legras que se encargaría de hacer justicia por sus propias manos. Cuando entró fue directo hacia la cocina donde Jane y Alice estaban dándole de comer al pequeño Andrew, quien tenía comida hasta en el pelo. El niño miró al recién llegado y soltó una exclamación alegre, como dándole la bienvenida. Marcus se le acercó y acaricio el rostro del niño, saludando a Jane, preguntándole por Edward, indicándole ella que había salido de casa hace dos días.

― ¿Algún problema, Marcus? ―Preguntó Alice, preocupada por el semblante inquieto que el hombre traía y que no podía disimular.

―No lo sé, Alice.

― ¿Quieres que te sirva un café antes de llevar a este niño arriba para que duerma? ―Se ofreció Jane, sacando a Andrew de su sillita antes que aventara el resto de la papilla que quedaba en su plato contra los muros de la cocina. Marcus agradeció el gesto pero negó al ofrecimiento, dejando Jane a solas al hombre y la hermana de Edward.

― ¿Qué sucede, Marcus? ¿Por qué Edward no aparece y por qué traes esa cara?

― ¡Ay, Alice! Tengo un mal presentimiento ―se sentó en un taburete y afirmó sus codos sobre la encimera de mármol, pasándose las manos por el pelo. Alice en tanto arrugó su frente y estiró su mano hacia el preocupado hombre, tocando su hombro.

― ¿Cómo así?

―Le dije que fui yo quien te ayudó a escapar hace años… ―comentó en voz baja, a lo que Alice abrió sus ojos con estupefacción.

― ¡Joder, Marcus! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No quería seguir mintiéndole, quería que entendiera que lo que hice y todo lo que he hecho ha sido para mejor, así como ayudar a Bella.

― ¿Le dijiste que Derek y Emmett estuvieron involucrados?

―Claro que no.

―Vale ―suspiro aliviada, imaginándose que Edward podría hacer algo en contra de ellos ― ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con tu mal presentimiento?

―Hace unos días vine a hablar con él, estaba choqueado, desesperado ―recordó, mirando por la ventana ―salió en busca de Bella, que se refugió con los chicos después de lo que le pasó.

―Lo del secuestro. ―comentó ella, sabiendo aquello por lo que Emmett le había dicho, confiando en ella de que guardaría el secreto y se mantendría al margen de lo ocurrido.

―Sí. La encontró y discutieron, ella no quiere regresar con él porque tiene miedo y está insegura de los sentimientos de Edward hacia ella. Además… está dolida y hay cosas que tiene que superar.

―No entiendo Marcus…

―Tuvo un aborto. Cuando la secuestraron, uno de los rumanos la golpeó y le provocó un aborto, y Edward lo supo y enloqueció… me llamó como si su cordura hubiera estado en juego… estaba desesperado y lo único que quería era vengarse, y juró que lo haría.

― ¿Y… y qué crees que hará?

―Matarlos.

― ¡No puede hacer eso! ―exclamó Alice con horror ―Lo meterán a la cárcel, o algo peor, esos locos pueden defenderse y matarlo a él.

―Es el miedo que tengo. Hace ya casi cuarenta y ocho horas no aparece por aquí… yo creo que…

El móvil en su bolsillo sonó, y él se apresuró en sacarlo para atenderlo, lanzándole una mirada a Alice cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla. Cuando lo hizo, oyó como un hombre gritaba al otro lado de la línea.

― ¡Dónde está el loco de Edward! ¡Dímelo!

—Vladimir.

― ¡Contéstame lo que te pregunté!

—Hace días que no se de él, pero qué pasa…

―Ese desquiciado me mandó un mensaje amenazándome… ¡Y me mandó el jodido dedo de mi hermano!

― ¡¿Cómo?! ―El frio se coló en el cuerpo de Stefan y no fue necesaria más explicación. Con eso concluyó que Edward había cumplido su amenaza. Mientras tanto, Alice ponía atención y esperaba poder entender algo de lo que Marcus hablaba con su interlocutor.

―Stefan se reunió con él, porque Edward prometió ayudarnos, y desde entonces no regresa… ¡Y ahora me llega un jodido dedo y una amenaza de Edward! ¡Dime donde está, voy a matarlo!

― ¿Dónde iban a reunirse?

―Stefan pasaría por la vieja casona, no estoy seguro si ahí se reuniría… ¡pero tú debes saberlo!

―No tengo idea, Vladimir. Y la nota que te envió Edward…

―Maldito desgraciado ―dijo mientras parecía sacar el papel de donde lo había guardado o tirado _―"Stefan está libre de deudas y culpas. Y tú serás el siguiente_" ¡¿Qué significa eso, eh?!

―Trataré de ponerme en contacto con Edward. Espera mi llamado.

— ¡No me dejes así, jodido viejo! ―Pero no alcanzó a oír más pues Marcus terminó la llamada. Se puso de pie y miró a Alice con más preocupación. Ella se levantó por inercia, imitando a Marcus.

― ¿Marcus?

―Lo mató ―susurró con voz oscura, abrochándose entre tanto su chaqueta― y el siguiente en la lista es Vladimir, estoy seguro. Tengo que detenerlo… si es que puedo hacerlo.

Salió entonces de la cocina muy rápido presa del pánico, rumbo a la salida con Alice detrás de él pisándole los talones.

― ¡Pero no sabes dónde está!

―Vladimir me lo dijo, la vieja casona, la misma donde encerraron a Bella.

― ¡Marcus, detente! ―Le dijo ella, tomándolo por el brazo. Marcus la miró con gesto ansioso, como si estuviera perdiendo tiempo valioso―. Puedes salir herido…

―Tengo que detenerlo antes que le pase algo a él, al menos tengo que intentarlo… nadie más podría detenerlo ―entonces besando la frente de la preocupada chica, salió rumbo a su coche y desapareció calle abajo.

Alice puso una mano sobre su pecho y tragó la amargura que se acumuló en su boca, pensando en qué hacer, cómo detener a Edward, como hacer que desistiera… entonces supo quién sí podía hacerlo. Corrió a la cocina por su cartera y le gritó a Jane que debía irse, saliendo de la casa minutos después de Marcus, y mientras manejaba por las calles, esperaba poder encontrar a quien ella aseguraba podía hacer entrar en razón a Edward.

**oo**

Edward se fumaba el último cigarro de la cajetilla, en la misma silla del salón central de la casona, ahora con la luz de día entrando por las ventanas desprovistas de cortinas, mientras tachaba el segundo nombre de su lista. Había sido más fácil que el anterior dar muerte a Senna, que llegó puntual la pasada noche, extrañada por el lugar donde él la había citado:

La extravagante mujer llegó ataviada por uno de sus mejores y más sexis trajes para el reencuentro con Edward. Le pareció raro eso sí el lugar donde la había citado y el ambiente lúgubre y frio que pesaba allí adentro. Recibida por uno de los hombres que se apresuró en guiarla, llegó a la sala donde en ese momento Edward contemplaba de espalda a ella por una de las ventanas francesas de la sala.

―Ya estoy aquí, querido ―se anunció ella, desapareciendo el hombre por una de las puertas laterales. Muy lentamente Edward se giró y desde la distancia, miró de pies a cabeza a la invitada sintiendo un profundo asco por ella, a pesar de que venía vestida con un traje diminuto aleopardado que en otro momento él hubiese estado gustoso de quitar.

―Dime una cosa, Senna ―metió las manos a sus bolsillos y la miró como un depredador mira a su presa, y esa alegoría nada tenía que ver con lo sexual― dime como se te ocurrió pensar que yo no me enteraría que estás detrás de la grandiosa idea de Stefan.

―No sé… ―tragó grueso y nerviosa, puso una mano sobre su cuello envuelto en una costosa joya de oro― no sé de qué me hablas.

―Le dijiste que yo podría darle lo que quisiera si él amenazaba la vida de Bella… y no te equivocaste, aunque claro, tu pensabas que el cobarde del rumano ese la mataría, por tu propio beneficio, ¿no es así, mi querida Senna?

Lentamente comenzó a dar pasos hacia ella, mientras Senna a su vez retrocedía por la amenazante postura de Edward como nunca antes la vio. Había determinación, sed de venganza en sus palabras, que eran como el filo de una navaja recién limada, entendiendo ella que estaba en un lío.

―Edward, cariño, me comenzaste a ignorar cuando esa chiquilla apareció queriendo tomar el lugar de su hermana…

―Bella jamás podría haber querido reemplazar a Camille, porque ni siquiera Camille le llegaba a los talones, mucho menos tú. ―Poco menos de un metro de distancia separaba el cuerpo extrañamente relajado de Edward del por el contrario tenso cuerpo de Senna, sobresaltándose cuando el hombre alzo lentamente su mano y la puso sobre su cuello, acariciando sinuosamente con sus dedos la piel de Senna, que había soltado un jadeo―. Ni siquiera por la madre de mi hijo hubiese sido capaz de hacer lo que estoy dispuesto a dar y hacer por Bella, mucho menos por ti, que no fuiste más que una buena compañía en la cama para paliar el aburrimiento y consentir los peculiares gustos de Camille y los tríos sexuales.

―Tú, me convertiste en una puta, por ti dejé atrás…

―No, no, Senna, no trates de culparme ―la interrumpió en un susurro― dijiste que estabas hecha para eso cuando te involucraste en ese mundo.

―Bella no es mejor que yo, y ni siquiera es tan exclusiva como piensas…

―Mucho cuidado de como hablas de ella…

―Se estuvo revolcando con Derek cuando estuvo lejos, cuando escapó con su hijo. Además, ella te repudia o si no, no hubiera salido espantada esa noche cuando regresó después de haberte visto matar a un hombre.

Edward automáticamente endureció sus dedos alrededor del cuello de Senna, la que sin tener intención, soltó esa información.

―Cómo mierda sabes lo de esa noche, si nunca te lo dije.

― ¡Porque yo la ayudé a escapar, maldito imbécil! ¡Deberías haber aprovechado esa oportunidad y despegarte de esa mojigata! ―Gritó, tratando de removerse porque la presión de la mano de Edward sobre su cuello estaba comenzando a asfixiarla, porque la ira y la sed de venganza que la mujer vio con solo mirarle a los ojos, le llenaba la boca como la hiel, amarga, rancia, de la que se quería deshacer pronto.

Empujó entonces a su invitada cayendo ella al suelo, sobándose el cuello donde el desquiciado de Edward había hecho presión, tratando de alejarse de él, evaluando la idea de escapar, porque si se quedaba sería su fin. Podía percibirlo.

― ¿Qué… qué vas a hacer conmigo? —Retrocediendo instintivamente, arrastrándose por el piso sucio de la sala vacía y apenas iluminada. Entonces él torció la cabeza y sonrió de lado.

―Voy a darte la razón, y voy a demostrarte lo que soy capaz de hacer por Bella, lo que nunca hubiera sido capaz ni en sueño de hacer por ti.

Entonces del escondite en su espalda, metida en la cintura de sus pantalones, volvió a sacar el arma que ya había usado una vez antes esa noche, y sin hacer mucho preámbulo, quitó el seguro y apuntó a Senna que gritaba como desquiciada, horrorizada… grito que se detuvo cuando una bala perforó su pecho, directo en el corazón.

Otra vez los dos asistentes de Edward llegaron apenas pasados unos segundos para recoger el cuerpo muerto de la exótica mujer y llevarlo al subterráneo. Pero uno de ellos se quedó allí limpiando la sangre que había caído tras el impacto, además de avisarle al jefe que el regalo para el rumano estaba listo.

―El dedo de Stefan está dentro de una "linda cajita", listo para ser enviado cuando usted lo ordene, señor.

―A primera hora de la mañana se lo harán llegar y meterán una nota que yo mismo escribiré para él.

―Como ordene, señor.

Se había quedado en vela toda la noche pensando en lo fácil que había sido deshacerse de esos dos malnacidos, ajeno a cualquier remordimiento.

Pensó en su hijo y en lo tranquilo que él estaría sabiendo que ninguna de esas escorias lo rondaba. Podría crecer tranquilo y ayudar en su propia tranquilidad. Recordó su infancia junto a la perra de su madre, que parecía odiarlo, y trató de traer a la memoria recuerdos felices, los que eras casi inexistentes, solo algunos parajes junto a su hermana, muy pocos, los que se diluían con el tiempo.

Pensó también en Bella, por quien lo estaba haciendo. Seguro, como la vez anterior, se espantaría del hecho de saberlo un asesino, pero no le importaba cargar con ese título poco noble, no cuando lo había hecho para castigar a los que le hicieron daño, para procurar que ambos pudieran tener una vida tranquila, juntos, porque no podía ser de otra manera.

_"Juntos, bebé, como debe de ser"_

Apenas había bebido café que uno de los hombres suministraba para él, además de una nueva cajetilla de cigarrillos, de los que ya había consumido cuatro sentado en el mismo sitio, sobre la silla al centro de la sala, donde Marcus lo encontró pasado el mediodía.

El hombre iba sobresaltado y agitado, como si hubiera corrido una carrera contra el tiempo, apareciendo por puerta principal de la sala encontrándose frente a Edward, que no se sorprendió con la llegada del hombre. En realidad esperaba que llegara, pues como siempre, el viejo iba a querer disuadirlo de cometer una _estupidez_, aunque para él no lo fuera, intentando convencerlo de arreglar las cosas de otra manera, pero ya era muy tarde para eso.

―Edward ―con cautela lo llamó el hombre, aminorando su paso sin dejar de caminar hacia Edward, que lo miraba con una pasividad que pocas veces Marcus había visto en él, y podía parecer contradictorio, pero eso lo asustaba―. No contestabas mis llamadas, ¿está todo bien? ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí?

―Está todo bien Marcus ―respondió, botando el humo del cuarto cigarro de la mañana― siento no haberte contestado, pero he estado ocupado.

― ¿Haciendo qué?

―Ya lo sabes.

―Mierda, Edward, dime que no…

―Ya eliminé a Stefan y a Senna… cayeron como dos moscas, pidiendo piedad… ―le contó Edward con la vista fija en el muro vacío, como si estuviera recordando la escena con fascinación, mientras Marcus cerraba los ojos y jalaba su cabello, maldiciéndose por no haber llegado a tiempo.

―Y qué sigues haciendo en este lugar, Edward. Vámonos a casa, tu hijo te espera…

―No puedo irme, falta arreglar mis asuntos con uno más…

―Detente ya, Edward, por vida de Dios ―rogó Marcus con la voz quebrada, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a Edward―. Deja esto hasta aquí y larguémonos de una vez…

― ¡No puedo Marcus! No puedo detenerme ahora cuando estoy cumpliendo los objetivos que me trajeron hasta aquí…

―Hijo, por Dios… ―bajó la cabeza y cubrió sus ojos claros y acuosos con la palma de su mano. Edward sentado aun en la silla, desvió la vista hacia el viejo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

―Me hubiera gustado que fueras mi padre, Marcus, las cosas en mi vida hubieran sido diferentes.

― ¡Has que las cosas sean diferentes entonces! ―Exclamó desesperado―. No es necesario que sigas con esto.

―No podré seguir adelante con mi vida, sabiendo que estos miserables seguían con vida ―explicó Edward― mi hijo no podría crecer en paz, ni Bella será capaz de regresar a mi lado con ellos atormentándola. Te lo dije una vez, Marcus, tengo que deshacerme de la escoria para seguir adelante, y esta es la única manera de hacerlo.

―No es la única manera, hijo, no lo es ―trataba de razonar Marcus, pero Edward se negaba a hacerle caso. Se levantó entonces de su silla y se puso a caminar por la sala.

―Cuando Bella sepa que me deshice de los que le hicieron daño, entenderá la magnitud de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Comprenderá que para mí, también fue un golpe duró saber que esos malditos mataron a nuestro hijo, pero que de ahora en adelante no tendrá nada que temer… que podremos estar juntos sin obstáculos, viviendo como ella quiere, con una vida tranquila…

― ¿Y si eso no pasa, Edward, y si ella sale corriendo como la vez pasada?

―Eso no pasará, porque ella podrá darse cuenta que la amo tanto que soy capaz de matar por ella en pro de su tranquilidad.

―Joder, Edward… ―se levantó de donde se encontraba inclinado y se apresuró en ir hacia él, que estaba recostado sobre una muralla junto a una de las puertas de la sala, mirando hacia el exterior ―Puedes salir herido con todo esto. Vladimir me llamó demandando que le dijeras donde encontrarte, porque recibió un mensaje…

―Maldito imbécil bueno para nada, si hasta dar conmigo necesita ayuda ―escupió Edward con desdén.

―No le dije dónde estabas, pero lo averiguará. Él sabe que anoche debías reunirte con su hermano y que este vendría aquí… ―en realidad era de estúpidos no caer en que la cita se había dado en la vieja casona, pero de Vladimir se podía esperar cualquier cosa como bien apuntó Edward, quien sonrió con malicia.

―Y aquí estaré esperándolo, Marcus. Él es el último en mi lista.

―Me quedaré contigo entonces ―declaró firmemente. Edward lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

―Como quieras, Marcus, pero no trates de detenerme, porque no hay vuelta atrás.

Marcus inspiró mirando a Edward y asintió despacio con la cabeza, sabiendo que quizás no le quedaba más que hacer que procurar que el desquiciado de Vladimir no llegara preparado para hacerle daño a Edward.

**OO**

Por la cabeza de Alice pasaban un sinfín de imágenes, todas ellas aterradores con respecto a su hermano, sobre quien no sabía a ciencia cierta qué tan en peligro podía encontrarse en aquel momento, pero por lo que Marcus le dijo y por el rostro alterado de ese hombre que pocas veces se le veía perturbado, la cosa no pintaba bien. Había matado a un hombre y tenía en sus planes matar a otro, eso le había dicho Marcus, pensando en que su hermano corría un real peligro. Marcus había ido para ver si trataba convencerlo de salir de ahí, aunque la obstinación de su hermano seguro no se quebraría porque Marcus se lo pidiera… pero ella sabía que sí había alguien más que podía detenerlo, por eso estaba dirigiendo su coche hacia el lugar donde encontraría a esa persona.

Cuando Emmett estuvo fuera de la capital, ella se comunicó con él y éste le dijo que al regresar estaría viviendo en su nuevo apartamento, entregándole la dirección para que ella fuera a visitarlo. Sabía, sin que él o Derek se lo dijeran, que bella se encontraría con ellos, y era con ella exactamente con quien debía de hablar. Ella era la única que podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Edward.

Subió los siete pisos hacia el departamento de Emmett y golpeó rápidamente la puerta, esperando encontrarla ahí, y para su alivio, fue ella misma quien le abrió, viendo en su rostro signos de sorpresa y recelo cuando la encontró frente a ella.

―Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente ―le dijo Alice apresuradamente sin mediar saludo. Bella arrugó su frente y apretó la mano con la que sujetaba la puerta.

― ¿Conmigo?

―Sí, eres la única que puede ayudarme… o ayudar a Edward…

―Oye, yo no quiero saber nada más de él, nosotros…

― ¡Tan solo escúchame, te lo suplico! ―Exclamó ella, abriéndose paso hacia el interior del departamento. Bella cerró la puerta y siguió a la recién llegada, quien por instinto caminó hacia la sala, tensando la espalda por el dejo de nerviosismo y ansiedad que Alice dejaba entrever.

― ¿Qué sucede, Alice? ―Quiso saber bella, tomándose las manos y retorciendo sus dedos porque el ansia de Alice logró contagiarla, percibiendo que las cosas no andaban nada bien, tanto así que hizo que esa mujer que le había hecho saber con tanta claridad que le desagradaba, estaba allí inquieta, pidiendo su ayuda.

Alice entonces inspiró y agarró su labio inferior entre los dientes antes de contarle en resumen lo que ella sabía:

―Marcus llegó a la casa buscando a Edward. Él se encuentra fuera de esta hace ya dos días y… ―tragó grueso y continuó― supimos que urdió un plan para vengarse de… los tipos que te secuestraron.

― ¡¿Vengarse?! ¡¿Cómo?!

―Marcus asegura que Edward ya mató a uno de ellos…

Bella ahogó un grito cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, presa del estupor. Aun así, Alice no se detuvo, pues no había tiempo que perder, debía explicarse.

―Hace una hora, uno de ellos lo llamó pidiendo saber dónde estaba, por ese llamado supimos lo que Edward había hecho. Ahora seguro ese tipo irá en su búsqueda e intentará hacerle algo… si es que Edward no lo mata primero…

― ¡No puede hacer eso!

― ¡Pero lo hará! ―Exclamó Alice de regreso―. Lo hará… deberías saber que no se detendrá…

―Dios, no puede ser…. ―se agarró el cabello y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro, recordando la vez anterior que Edward había dado muerte a un hombre que se había aprovechado precisamente de él, usando la desaparición de su hermana, la misma que ahora se encontraba frente a ella.

―Bella, tu eres la única que puede detenerlo, ni siquiera Marcus podría persuadirlo de lo contrario, solo tú… ―la súplica de Alice salió con voz rota, presa del pánico que sentía― sé que hay cosas que desconozco, que hay situaciones poderosas que empujan a Edward a hacer… lo que está haciendo, pero lo está haciendo por ti. Debes ayudarlo, te lo suplico… si no lo quieres hacer por él, hazlo por Andrew.

―Pero… pero… ―secó las lágrimas que se estaban dejando caer por su rostro― yo no sé dónde está…

―Marcus habló de una casona, la misma donde te tuvieron encerrada.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bella cuando recordó el lugar aquel donde la tenían. Apenas y recordaba el lugar exacto donde estuvo encerrada por esos maleantes aquella vez, solo algunos parajes débiles la hacían pensar en donde se encontraba esa casa, de cuando Marcus y Emmett la rescataron. Cerró los ojos y cubrió el rostro con sus manos, desesperada por no sabes qué hacer…

― ¿Bella, vas a ayudarme?

Entonces la chica se descubrió el rostro, y respirando hondo asintió en respuesta. Edward estaba haciendo eso por ella y debía hacerle saber que no era necesario que lo siguiera haciendo, y como bien había dicho Alice, ella era quien podía detenerlo entonces. Corrió hacia su habitación y tomó la chaqueta de mezclilla que tenía sobre la cama, regresando a la sala con Alice para salir ambas camino hacia donde podía encontrarse Edward.

Bella un poco titubeante e insegura, le indicó las calles que debía recorrer para dar con la casona aquella que recordaba muy vagamente, pero que no le costaría reconocer, más que por los escasos recuerdos, por el presentimiento y el instinto que le dirían que estaba cerca.

Dieron vueltas por un sector residencial, de arquitectura victoriana, al sur de la ciudad, por las calles que ella recordaba que Marcus había dirigido el coche cuando la llevó al hospital. Aquella vez apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero lo que recordaba era la arboleda de viejos álamos que flanqueaba las calles y las casas antiguar de colores opacos cercadas su mayoría por altas rejas de metal. Recordaba el frontis de la casa aquella con claridad, pero quizás los nervios la estaba traicionando.

― ¿Estás segura que es en este sector? ¿No hay algo que pueda ayudarnos como punto de referencia?

― ¡Dios, no sé, no sé…! ―Cerró los ojos e intentó buscar en sus recuerdos algo que puntualmente las ayudara, pero nada. Se sentía bloqueada.

― ¿Emmett fue quien te sacó de aquí, verdad?

―Sí.

―Por supuesto ―murmuró Alice, deteniendo el vehículo para sacar su móvil y llamar a Emmett. Esperó que contestara―. ¡Emmett! Necesito que me ayudes…uhm… necesito saber la ubicación de la residencia de los hermanos rumanos… donde tú estuviste una vez…

_― ¡¿Alice?! ¿Cómo es que tú sabes sobre eso…?_

― ¡Sólo contéstame, es de vida o muerte!

_―En qué andas metida, Alice…_

― ¡Joder, Emmett, solo responde y dime donde se encuentra!

Después de titubear un poco le dio la ubicación y tras la insistencia desesperada de Alice, le dijo el sector y el nombre de la calle, incluso la altura donde encontrar la casona de fachada blanca. Cuando volvió a preguntar qué era lo que ocurría, Alice le prometió que se lo contraria más tarde, cortando la llamada. Bella, expectante, miraba a Alice esperando no haberse alejado demasiado de la ubicación exacta.

―No estábamos muy lejos ―puso el coche en marcha otra vez y a toda velocidad recorrió las calles, pasándose por alto las señalizaciones, doblando en un par de esquinas hasta encontrar la casona, que bella reconoció enseguida.

—Es aquí… ―murmuró, mirando con pavor la casona que albergaba el momento más oscuro de su vida.

―No podemos perder más tiempo ―dijo Alice, saliendo del coche. Bella respiraba entrecortado y con dificultad salió del coche, acercándose a la verja de fierro por la que Alice miraba hacia el interior de la casona aquella que a simple vista parecía deshabitada, a no ser por el coche de Marcus que se encontraba unos metros más allá del frontis de la casa.

Se apresuraron a ingresar a la casa sin tener problema aluno. Le puerta de acceso estaba cerrada sin seguro al igual que la entrada principal que deba hacia el interior de la vivienda. Alice iba primero mirando hacia todos lados, poniendo atención si oía algún ruido, mientras Bella detrás de ella, caminaba con sus piernas temblorosas, reviviendo el pavor de aquella vez, deseando darse la vuelta y echarse a correr lejos de allí.

Recorrieron los pasillos vacíos que causaban escalofrío y les helaban la piel, hasta encontrarse con una puerta francesa abierta de par en par que daba hacia la sala, en donde dos hombres discutían en el centro de ésta. Uno de ellos la vio y abrió los ojos con espanto, girándose el otro hombre hacia ellas. Arrugó su entrecejo y como hipnotizado comenzó a caminar hacia ellas, concentrándose en la imagen de la chica que estaba detrás de Alice, como escondiéndose.

― ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ―Exclamó enfadado Marcus, dirigiéndose hacia ellas. Edward en tanto no paró para preguntar nada, solo podía ver la imagen de Bella que había llegado hasta allí, quien estaba temblando, viendo en su rostro el horror de su bebé al enfrentarse a ese lugar que él sabía traía a colación sus más oscuros recuerdos. Pero eso iba a acabar, no tendría ya más de qué preocuparse.

―Bebé… ―susurró él, pasando de su hermana y dirigiéndose hacia Bella. Estiró su mano y tomó su brazo, soltando ella sus lágrimas con aquel simple acto.

―No… no lo hagas, Edward ―susurró Bella con dificultad, como una súplica que salió de ella con tono resquebrajado. Edward cerró los ojos y se apresuró en acercase aún más a ella, tomándola por lo hombros y dejando su frente pegada a la de ella, contemplando los ojos de niña asustada con que bella lo miraba. Levantó sus manos y ahuecó el rostro delicado de su bebé entre estas, secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

―No llores, bebé… ya no tienes que llorar más. Todos pagarán por lo que te han hecho, ya nos hemos librado de Stefan y de Senna, mi amor…

Ella jadeó horrorizada, sabiendo lo que significaba ello. Ya sabía por los dichos de Alice que Stefan ya estaba muerto, ¿pero Senna?

―No es necesario que sigas adelante… no… ―el llanto que salió de borbotones de su garganta la interrumpió, aprovechando Edward de abrazarla y besar repetidas veces el tope de su cabeza, mientras ella se aferraba a él por la camisa negra que traía puesta―. No necesito que hagas esto por mí…

―Soy capaz de hacer esto y mucho más por ti, bebé… nadie se quedará impune por lo que te ha hecho, nadie.

―No Edward, basta ya… ―lloraba ella, negando con su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

―Tranquila bebé, todo va a acabar pronto… acabará y podremos estar tranquilos, te lo juro, nena. Necesitamos deshacernos de la escoria para seguir adelante….

― ¡No, Edward, no! ―Gritó ella, desesperada. Necesitaba sacarlo de ahí, algo dentro de ella se lo gritaba y debía hacerlo entrar en razón―. Lo que yo necesito… es que regreses conmigo a casa. ¡Vámonos de aquí, Edward, y olvidémonos de todo esto!

―Está por acabar, bebé…

―Ya no más, Edward… ―rogaba ella con su voz estrangulada, provocando en él una mirada llena de ternura, como si la presencia de ella en ese lugar rodeado de muerte, lo calmara. Acercó él sus labios y los posó sobre los labios húmedos de ella en un beso suave, tratando de infundirle la extraña calma que a él lo embargaba en ese momento tan lleno de caos. Estaba seguro que su vida podría seguirla adelante con esa mujer, estaba seguro que así sería, y no porque él se lo impusiera, sino porque ella también lo querría así. Eso fue lo que lo hizo estar aún más seguro de lo que había hecho y lo que estaba por hacer, acabar con la mierda, nada más y nada menos.

Fue entonces que desde la entrada de la casona se sintieron unos pasos y un grito llenó el ambiente, tensando los músculos de Edward.

― ¡Cullen! ―Gritó Vladimir. El aludido miró a Marcus, quien empujaba a Alice hacia algún sector más al interior de la casa para resguardarla, apresurándose luego a detener al visitante que estaban esperando.

―Bebé, necesito que vayas adentro y te escondas allí hasta que yo…

Entonces un balazo interrumpió sus indicaciones, quedándose estático, como si algo dentro de él supiera que aquel disparo había hecho caer a uno de los suyos.

―Marcus… ―susurró Bella, leyendo los pensamientos de Edward. Segundos después apareció Vladimir por la puerta, con un arma de fuego en la mano.

―Vaya, vaya… pero qué tenemos aquí. ―Edward se giró hacia él y poniendo a Bella al resguardo detrás suyo, y sacando rápidamente el arma de su espalda empuñándola hacia el rumano.

―Supongo que vienes a buscar el cuerpo de tu hermano para darle cristiana sepultura.

―Maldito hijo de puta.

―Sí, mi madre era una puta, en eso coincido contigo… ―torció su boca en una risa macabra, concentrándose en el rostro furioso del ultimo nombre de su lista negra, nombre que tacharía en un momento―. Voy a ser compasivo contigo, y te voy a llevar a donde está tu hermano, antes de atravesarte los sesos y enviarte con él. Quizás puedas elevar un rezo por su alma…

―No me saques de quicio, Edward. ―entonces en un movimiento rápido Vladimir levantó el arma, con la misma que había herido a Marcus, y apuntó en el hombro de Edward disparándole allí. Bella detrás de él soltó un grito cuando Edward se tambaleó dolorido dejándola a ella al descubierto, aprovechando la oportunidad de apuntarle ahora a ella, listo para lanzar su siguiente disparo hacia ella. No lo dudaría, la mataría delante de sus ojos y esa sería su venganza, pero no alcanzó a dar con su objetivo, pues Edward sujetando su hombro sangrando se interpuso entre la bala y Bella, recibiendo él el impacto en su pecho.

― ¡No, no, Edward, no! ―Gritó ella, cuando Edward ya estaba en el piso, jadeando con dificultad. Entonces aparecieron los hombres de Edward y ambos dispararon a Vladimir, matándolo al instante. Por orden del jefe, ellos no debían aparecer solo cuando Edward se los dijera, pero oyeron desde la parte trasera de la casa la estampida y corrieron para prestarle apoyo, llegando demasiado tarde.

Bella se dejó caer de rodillas, gritando que necesita una ambulancia, mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Edward sobre sus muslos, llorando de desesperación. A su alrededor se oyeron los gritos de Alice y las ordenes de los dos hombres que abatieron a Vladimir, mientras ella se concentraba en el rostro compungido de Edward, que estaba apenas sosteniendo sus párpados.

― ¡No, Edward, no cierres los ojos, por Dios no lo hagas!

―Bebé… ―susurró con dificultad, mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de su hombro y su pecho, atinando ella solo a acariciar su rostro y dejar las lágrimas caer sobre él. Edward entonces esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y con dificultad logra susurrar― has sido… a la única mujer… que he amado.

Entonces el hombre cierra los ojos y su respiración dificultosa deja de serlo, deteniéndose del todo, dejando caer su rostro hacia el lado. Bella entonces lanza un alarido doloroso comienza a remover a Edward por la camisa negra y empapara en sangre, llorando con un dolor agudo que venía de lo hondo de su corazón.

― ¡Abre los ojos, Edward, abre los ojos! ¡No te hagas el gracioso! ¡Edward, por favor, Edward! ―cierra los ojos y vuelve a abrirlos con la esperanza de ver los verdes e intensos ojos de ese hombre, los mismo que al principio la encandilaron y la enamoraron, pero nada. Él ya no respondía―. ¡Edward, Edward, no, por favor!

―No siga, señorita ―dijo uno de los hombres poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Bella―. Ya es tarde. El jefe está muerto.

Bella se quedó allí por mucho rato, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que los hombres decías, removiendo a Edward por la camisa, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía espasmódicamente por el llanto incontrolable que salía de su pecho, mientras Alice a sus espaldas cubría su boca con la mano y lloraba en silencio el triste final de su hermano.


	20. Chapter 20

**Y se va!**

**Ú****ltimo capítulo + epílogo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20.**

Dos meses habían pasado y durante la gran mayoría de éstas, Bella se hacía un ovillo debajo de las colchas de su cama y en la oscuridad de su recamara, se echaba a llorar con el más profundo dolor como nunca antes lo sintió. Siempre, tras cerrar sus ojos, veía la mirada turbia de Edward con la que él se despidió, sumando además las palabras que le dijo y que herían aún más su alma: _"Eres la única mujer a la que he amado"_

Muchas veces se planteó la firme idea de vivir lejos de él porque sentía que se hacían daño mutuamente, aunque la esperanza de vivir un futuro a su lado palpitaba en lo más recóndito de su corazón. Ahora, esa idea era la cruel realidad a la que debía atenerse porque hechos externos obligaban a que así fuera. Edward estaba muerto y todo por vengarla y salvarle la vida, y esa había sido la prueba irrefutable del amor que decía tener por ella, sentimientos frente a los que Bella se sintió muchas veces incrédula… como incrédula se sentía ahora cuando sabía que nunca más volvería a verlo, recordando una y otra vez los hechos de aquella tarde sumado a todo lo que vino después:

Luego que los federales hicieran aparición cuando alguien les avisó lo que allí sucedía, Bella y Alice tuvieron que salir de la casona por petición de los uniformados que comenzarían a hacer las investigaciones de rigor. Al salir se encontraron con el cuerpo también muerto de Marcus, el que estaban cubriendo con una lona negra, alcanzándoles a ver parte del rostro antes que lo cubrieran completamente. Alice jadeó y se echó a correr y justo al atravesar el umbral de la casa, vació su estómago sobre el césped mal cuidado del antejardín, afirmando después su espalda en la muralla de concreto y dejándose caer al piso, donde estalló en llanto consiente de lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás dentro de la casona. Bella miraba con sus ojos acuosos, cómo la hermana de Edward se cubría la boca para amortiguar los alaridos y el llanto, mientras ella sentía como el piso desaparecía debajo de sus pies, hasta que su vista se nubló completamente alcanzando a percatarse que un hombre a lo lejos gritaba su nombre, antes que su cuerpo se desplomara contra el suelo.

Al despertar, en medio de la noche, se encontró en la habitación que Emmett había hecho preparar para ella en su nuevo departamento, viéndolo a él sentado en una esquina oscura junto a la ventana. Cuando ella se incorporó, él corrió a su lado y lo único que hizo fue atinar a abrazarla y así se quedaron por varios minutos hasta que él se apartó y encendió la luz de la lámpara que había sobre la mesita de noche.

―Cómo te sientes, pequeña ―susurró él con pesar, quitándole los mechones de cabello que se pegaron al rostro de Bella. Tragó grueso y solo pudo alzar los hombros, pues tenía la sensación de que si abría la boca, el llanto se haría presente. A pesar de cómo se sentía, no le pasó desapercibido el rostro compungido y cansado de Emmett, ni sus ojos enrojecidos.

― ¿Ocurrió algo más? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara, Emmett?

―Llegué justo cuando estabas cayendo desmayada en la entrada de la casa ―explicó, pasándose la mano por la frente ―. Me preocupó que Alice quisiera la dirección de esa casa y me arrepentí de habérsela dado. Cuando al llegar vi el caos allí me imaginé lo que había ocurrido… ¡Mierda, Bella, en qué estaban pensando!

―Solo… ―carraspeó, intentando con eso alejar el temblor de su voz ―queríamos ayudar. Alice estaba desesperada, por eso acudió a mí…

― ¡Podrían haber acabado muertas! ―exclamó, furioso ― ¡Fue muy irresponsable lo que hicieron!

―No sabía qué más hacer, ponte en mi lugar… pero de nada sirvió, Marcus está muerto… _él_ está muero ―y el dique se abrió y escondiendo su rostro entre las manos lloró amargamente, más consciente que nunca de lo que había ocurrido.

Emmett suspiró y otra vez abrazó a la chica que quería como su hermana, cariño que poco había alcanzado a demostrarle a Senna, la chica que se crio con él precisamente como parte de su familia, la misma que encontraron muerta en el sótano de esa casa junto a otro cuerpo. Primero, años atrás, había perdido a la mujer que amaba por ese mundo de las drogas, el mismo mundo que engulló a Senna, perdiéndola también a ella. Tuvo la ingrata labor de llamar a su padre y su pareja, la madre de Senna y avisarles lo que había ocurrido. También lo hizo con Tanya, quien cuando supo lo ocurrido con su amado Marcus, soltó un alarido de dolor negándose a creer lo que había ocurrido. Marcus, un gran amigo, que no había ido hasta ahí para otra cosa que para interceder y persuadir a Edward Cullen de dejar su plan de venganza hasta allí.

―Lo siento… siento que las cosas hayan acabado así, y siento mucho más que te hayas visto involucrada en algo tan horrible como eso… otra vez ―otra vez suspiró fuertemente, meciendo suavemente a Bella que seguía aferrada a su abrazo mientras él le acariciaba el cabello ―siempre, siempre esa mierda acaba igual… unos matándose a otros, sin escrúpulos.

―Fue mi culpa ―lloriqueó ella, débilmente, hundiendo su rostro mojado de lágrimas en el pecho fuerte de su amigo, quien se apresuró a apartarla y tomarla por los hombros, haciéndola que lo mirara.

―Bella, quiero que entiendas algo, esto no fue tu culpa, aunque Edward haya dicho que lo hizo para vengarte ―la tomó por las mejillas y reiteró haciéndose énfasis en cada palabra ―No. Fue. Tú. Culpa.

Ella simplemente lo miró, sin asentir ni negar eso, desenado olvidarse de lo ocurrido, hundirse en el ensueño que la mantuvo al margen de todo durante esas horas. Quería soñar con otra realidad o simplemente recordar tiempos mejores. Pero no podía.

Los días siguientes se llenaron de una vorágine que no logró sacarla de su sopor. Tuvo que enfrentarse a un cuestionario por parte de los federales, acompañada por uno de los abogados que Emmett puso para ella por si se presentaba algo irregular. Los uniformados le advirtieron que no tenía nada que temer, que las preguntas seguían un procedimiento de rutina nada más pues los responsables de los homicidios allí ocurridos, ya estaban muertos.

Después que el servicio médico legal hiciera la autopsia correspondiente de los cuerpos, se hicieron retiro de estos por las familias correspondientes, siendo Senna retirada por su madre y el padre de Emmett, quienes se sentían incrédulos ante todo lo acontecido. Por otro lado Tanya, con una entereza y una fortaleza que había aprendido precisamente de su hombre, se hizo cargo de los arreglos y el funeral de Marcus. Alice como única pariente viva de Edward se hizo cargo de los restos de su hermano, optando por un funeral privado en el que sólo participaron sus más cercanos. Charlie y Renée llegaron justo para el día en que los restos de Edward serían cremados.

― ¡No puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando! ―lloraba Renée en brazos de su hija Bella, totalmente incrédula frente a lo ocurrido. Le habían dicho que Edward se había visto envuelto en una emboscada para robarle, lo que desencadenó en su muerte y la de sus atacantes. Por cierto, los dos ayudantes que colaboraron con Edward aquel día se esfumaron cuando vieron que ya nada más había que hacer.

Bella estaba tratando de hacerse la fuerte, lloraba porque le era inevitable controlarse, pero para sus padres era algo lógico, ellos habían visto la buena relación que su hija tenía con su cuñado, pero jamás se detuvieron a pensar que algo más sucedía entre ellos. Sus sentimientos de dolor pesaban más que nunca, y la brújula interna que la direccionaba se hallaba perdida en algún lugar, porque así se sentía, perdida, sin saber qué hacer o hacia dónde ir. Lo único que la tenía despierta y al pendiente, era su sobrino, Andrew, que como presintiendo todo el dolor a su alrededor, lloraba por nada casi de forma inconsolable, mirando hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien… a su padre.

―Me alegro que al menos haya encontrado a su hermana antes de… ya sabes…―comentó Charlie junto a su esposa y a su hija, contemplando a la chica de cabello corto vestida completamente de negro, que estaba sentada a un lado del féretro oscuro con el niño sentado sobre sus piernas, rodeada de personas que la conocieron y que conocieron a Edward y que habían llegado hasta allí para presentarle sus respetos a Alice en aquel velatorio pequeño que se había dispuesto antes de la ceremonia previa a la cremación.

―Por cierto, ¿dónde está Derek? ―le preguntó Renée a su hija susurrándole al oído. Bella recordó la llamada telefónica de esa mañana, después de cinco días de ocurrido el hecho, con Derek prácticamente hiperventilando al otro lado del auricular, diciéndole que estaba en el aeropuerto de la ciudad del norte a punto de embarcar hacia la capital. Por problemas climáticos los aeropuertos de esa zona se habían cerrado, por esa razón él había tardado en llegar. Y fue lo que le dijo a su madre.

―Debe venir en viaje, no pudo hacerlo antes, por el clima.

―Claro… de otra manera él estaría aquí, acompañándote.

Bella cerró los ojos y asintió, pues la confortable compañía de Derek, su contención, su cariño y compañía era lo que ella necesitaba para pasar ese trago tan amargo. Pero no podía abusar de los sentimientos del chef, era totalmente cruel llorar en su hombro por Edward, aunque conociendo a Derek, no le importaría con tal de que ella estuviera bien.

Esa noche Bella decidió quedarse en casa de sus padres pues en ese pequeño lugar encontraba algo de tranquilidad en medio de tanto dolor. Miraba al techo blanco de su viejo cuarto, recordando la ceremonia de despedida… estuvo prácticamente sentada sobre el banco de madera durante toda la hora que duró el cortejo porque sus piernas habían perdido fuerza para sostenerla en pie. Lloraba en silencio y contemplaba todo a su alrededor como si ella no fuera parte de eso, como si lo estuviera mirando en una película de terror. El único momento que sintió deseos de levantarse y correr, fue cuando cuatro hombres tomaron el féretro de Edward y lo llevaron hacia el sector de la cremación para acabar con el proceso. No pudo detener su llanto, cubriendo su rostro, rogándole a Edward que la perdonara, aunque ya fuera muy tarde para aquello… igual como lo hacía en ese momento. Si ella no se le hubiera ofrecido como lo hizo en un comienzo, si se hubiera mantenido apartada, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido y no tendría que estar lamentando su muerte.

Fue entonces en medio de su congoja nocturna que Renée llamó a la puerta de su habitación, avisándole que Derek estaba allí. Bella se sentó en la cama y le pidió a su madre que lo hiciera pasar a su recamara. Renée no tuvo problema en hacerlo, saliendo de allí y apareciendo Derek momentos más tarde.

―Derek… ―susurró Bella, estirando sus manos hacia el hombre como si este fuera su salvavidas, como si envuelta en esos fuertes brazos pudiera olvidarse de todo el pesar y la amargura que la rodeaba. Él por supuesto no tardó en abrazarla y dejar que llorara todo lo que quisiera mientras la mecía y acariciaba su espalda en silencio, respetando su dolor.

―Yo no pude estar antes aquí antes… lo siento… ―susurró besando el cabello rojizo de Bella que estaba sujeto en una coleta. Se había sentido impotente al no poder llegar a la ciudad en cuanto su amigo le hizo saber lo macabro de los hechos sucedidos en su ausencia. Ella simplemente se aferró más fuerte en torno a él, dándole a entender que estaba bien y que en aquel momento no necesitaba nada más que su abrazo.

―No sé… no sé qué hacer ―atinó a balbucear Bella apartándose un poco de él y secando su rostro con la manga de su sweater negro. Derek torció la boca y acarició su cabello, dejando que ella hablara y se desahogara con él ―Andrew ya no tiene a su padre al lado… y todo por mi culpa. Nada de esto…

―No, Bella ―la detuvo él ―había otra forma de hacer las cosas, tú no tuviste la culpa de la decisión que Edward tomó. Además, estoy seguro que él sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, sabía el peligro que corría, lo que estaba en juego.

―Debí preverlo. Él ya había matado antes a unos tipos que abusaron de su dolor cuando Alice estaba desaparecida, pero jamás pensé que pudiera… hacer lo que hizo para vengarme. Debí… debí…

―Basta, por favor, no sigas atormentándote con eso…

― ¡La culpa no me va a dejar vivir, Derek! ―exclamó con vehemencia, bajando enseguida los ojos hasta su regazo, como si sintiera vergüenza, pero Derek sabía que Bella de nada tenía que avergonzarse. Por eso con sus dedos alzó su rostro por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo. Bella a su vez lo miraba tratando de encontrar rastros de rencor en sus ojos, pero la mirada azulina de Derek estaba llena de benevolencia hacia ella.

―Vas a salir adelante, Bella, como lo has hecho antes. Entiendo que este es un golpe duro… que tus sentimientos han sufrido un daño que no puedes comparar con nada, ni siquiera con la muerte de tu hermana, pero van a sanar, tarde o temprano lo harás y para ello, tienes que sacarte de la cabeza y del pecho esta culpa que nada tiene que ver contigo ―le dijo, poniendo una palma de su mano sobre el pecho de Bella, que subía y bajaba con rapidez ―. Somos responsables de nuestros actos… tú y yo lo somos, Edward también lo era, nadie más, por muy empujados nos sintamos de hacer lo que hacemos. Además, estoy seguro que él no te culparía, lo que hizo fue movido por el dolor que todo eso le provocó, de saber lo que esos tipos te hicieron y le hicieron a su hijo, al que llevaste en tu vientre. Nadie te culpa, e insisto que ni él mismo lo haría, así que debes dejar de hacerlo tú.

―Cuando… cuando Andrew crezca y pregunte por su padre…

―Tú le dirás lo mucho que lo quiso y lo orgulloso que estaba de él ―acabó Derek la oración que ella había comenzado. Bella se mordió el labio y suspiró, porque nadie más que Derek podría hablar así de un hombre que no había sido de su agrado.

―Voy a intentarlo ―concluyó ella, secándose por enésima vez el rostro. Él le regaló una sonrisa tierna y volvió a abrazarla.

―Vas a intentarlo y lo lograrás, lograrás salir adelante ―besó su frente y frotó los brazos entumecidos de Bella ―No va a ser rápido ni mucho menos fácil, pero vas a lograrlo, lo sé.

―No sé… no sé qué haría si no estuvieras conmigo. ― Entonces Bella volvió a abrazar a Derek rodeándole por los hombros, descansando allí su rostro. La brújula interna que se hallaba perdida regresó cuando Derek atravesó el umbral de su puerta, arropándola con sus brazos, espantando el frío que había calado en sus huesos.

―Estoy seguro que sacarías fuerzas de alguna parte para salir adelante. No necesitas a nadie más que a ti misma para lograrlo, ya lo verás.

Derek se quedó junto a ella por un buen rato más hasta que ella se durmió tranquila, observándola mientras su pecho subía y bajaba acompasado, acariciando su frente con la punta de sus dedos, velando sus sueños hasta muy entrada la noche.

Lograron convencerla que fuera a un psicólogo para que la ayudara con la depresión que a simple vista la aquejaba, además de convencerla que siguiera adelante con sus planes de estudio, pues eso la ayudaría a despejar su mente, cuestión que ella hizo. Se quedó a vivir con sus padres, quienes por disposiciones legales quedaron a cargo de la tutela de Andrew, llevándoselo a vivir con ellos. La casa donde vivió el niño y su padre y que ella muchas veces visitó y en donde incluso vivió, fue vendida, disponiendo de aquel dinero en una cuenta bancaria que quedaría a cargo de Charlie y Renée para suplir las necesidades del pequeño.

Alice decidió emprender viaje a un país en el extranjero donde había vivido todo es tiempo, pues sentía, necesitaba apartarse de esa ciudad. Prometió a los padres de Bella viajar seguido para visitar a su pequeño sobrino y llamar con regularidad para saber de él. Los abuelos de Andrew le dijeron que siempre sería bienvenida y que podía llamar las veces que quisiera, prometiendo también ellos cuidar mucho del pequeño.

Por otro lado, Emmett también se sentía aturdido por todo lo que había pasado. Las semanas corrían en el calendario, pero para él era como si se hubieran estancado en el día que Senna, su hermana, murió en manos de Edward. Ni siquiera lo culpaba a él de lo que hizo, sino que él mismo se sentía un poco responsable por no haber podido sacar a su hermana de ese mundo cuando vio que ella estaba envolviéndose en éste, pues su final fue escrito por sus hechos en vida, nada menos. Además, estaba la muerte de Marcus, que tanto a él como a Derek había supuesto de un tremendo golpe. Tanya, su viuda, se había ido a refugiar a una casa de campo a varios kilómetros de la vorágine de la ciudad. Necesitaba calma y aprender a vivir con la pena que la acompañaría probablemente por el resto de su vida, pero ni la muerte de su amado lograría opacar todos los momentos junto a él que estaban llenos de amor, con eso se consolaría para seguir viviendo, agradeciendo el haberlo encontrado en su camino.

―Desde cuando fumas, Emmett ―Derek con un tazón de humeante café llegó hasta el balcón del apartamento de su amigo, quien contemplaba el atardecer afirmando con sus brazos sobre las barandas de madera, sosteniendo un cigarro en las manos.

―Creo que desde hace un par de días… aunque es francamente asquerosa esta mierda ―dijo, y en el cenicero que había sobre la misma baranda, apagó el cilindro de tabaco a medio fumar. ― ¿Esta noche no trabajas?

―No ―respondió antes de llevarse el tazón a la boca. Miró el líquido oscuro con su entrecejo fruncido cuando agregó― llegó un reemplazante para mi puesto.

―Por qué, hermano, ¿te despidieron porque quemaste algún huevo o algo así? ―Trató de bromear Emmett, aunque el tono era más bien serio.

―No soy yo el que quema los huevos, Emmett ―comentó, mirándolo de reojo. Enseguida se concentró en los colores anaranjados del atardecer que se contraponían por detrás de los edificios de altura―. Sucede que me voy.

― ¿Del restaurante?

―De la ciudad. Del país.

― ¿Cómo… cómo que te vas…? ¡¿Justo ahora, Derek?! ¡¿Después de toda la mierda que ha pasado?! ― A medida que hablaba, el tono de su voz se iba elevando y su rostro pasaba de la impresión inicial al enfado y el enojo―. ¡No puedes irte, maldita sea! ¿Has pensando en lo que pasará con Bella cuando lo sepa? Ella necesita siquiera verte para terminar bien su día, te lo ha dicho. Está yendo a consulta con el psicólogo porque lograste convencerla, regresó al trabajo porque la animaste a hacerlo, lo mismo que con sus clases en la universidad… ¡Se va a venir abajo cuando se lo digas!

Y era precisamente pensando en Bella que Derek tomó esa decisión. Necesitaba poner distancia para que ella hiciera las cosas bien, y necesitaba también de la lejanía para ordenar sus propios pensamientos y calmar a su corazón. Él estaba enamorado de Bella desde hace mucho, quizás desde el mismo día que la conoció, y eso no dejaría de ser así aunque el viajara a la otra punta del mundo, no siendo esto el motivo de su viaje.

Estaba confundido, había veces en que ella lo miraba con una transparencia en sus ojos que dejaban entrever sentimientos más profundos, como si lo amara y lo necesitara para seguir adelante, mientras otras la mirada de la chica se disparaba hacia otro lado, rememorando lo que había sido su primer gran amor, el mismo que había muerto hace semanas atrás.

Necesitaba poner distancia y dejar que ella pasara tranquila por el proceso de la pérdida y sanara. Él la había ayudado ya a dar el primer paso, aunque todo el mérito era de Bella, no suyo, pero ahora debía demostrarse ella que era capaz de seguir adelante sola… al menos lejos de él, pues iba a haber mucha gente a su alrededor para apoyarla.

A veces él pensaba que su presencia suponía una confusión interna tremenda para Bella, porque sabía que no era solo amistad lo que los unía, pero en ese momento era necesario. Para los dos.

―No se vendrá abajo, ya verás ―concedió él poniendo toda su confianza en la chica fuerte que conocía.

― ¿Y cuándo se lo dirás? ―Preguntó Emmett.

―Mañana, después que salga de la consulta con su psicóloga.

Regularmente por las tardes, Bella y Derek paseaban alrededor de un parque muy cerca del edificio en donde Emmett vivía. La consulta de su doctor quedaba justo en frente de éste y la casa central de la universidad a unas pocas cuadras de allí, por lo que era un lugar estratégico para caminar en medio de los nogales que cercaban naturalmente la plaza. Hablan de muchas cosas, cuestiones banales o cosas importantes. A veces a ella le gustaba solo caminar en compañía del chef, y otras anhelaba que él la oyera y así desahogarse, y generalmente era Bella la que hablaba, aunque esta vez, fue Derek el que tomó la palabra.

― ¿Ya tienes planes para tu cumpleaños? ―Preguntó Derek, jugueteando con una hoja amarillenta que había caído de los árboles. Ella se alzó de hombros al responder.

―Estudiar… supongo. No tengo muchas ganas de nada, aunque seguro mamá querrá ir a cenar o algo así, pero muy tranquilo. Seguro querrá que vengas y nos acompañes.

―Claro… aunque… no sé si podré.

― ¿Irás a ver a tu padre?

―No… bueno sí, pero no es ese el motivo.

― ¿Entonces? Quiero decir…. ¿puedo saber por qué?

Derek se detuvo y se giró para ponerse frente a ella. Alzó una mano y acarició con esta la mejilla enrojecida de Bella. Contempló los rasgos de su rostro, sus ojos grandes y oscuros, la forma de su pequeña nariz y sus perfectos labios, el color de su cabello rojizo que iba creciendo, sabiendo lo mucho que extrañaría ese rostro que amaba como nunca antes amó a nadie.

―Tengo que irme. Mi maestro está en Francia y está allí esperando por mí.

― ¿A Fra… a Francia?

―Sí.

―Bueno, no es una oportunidad que se pueda desaprovechar, ¿verdad? ―tragó nerviosa, mirando con ansiedad los ojos azules de Derek mientras retorcía sus dedos ― ¿Y cuánto… cuánto tiempo… cuánto tiempo estarás allí?

―No estoy seguro ―se apresuró en responder, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

―Uhm… ¿un par de semanas, quizá?

―Al menos dos años.

Bella jadeó y abrió sus ojos consternada_. "¿Se va? ¡No!"_

―No… ―susurró dando un paso atrás, deseando echar a correr… o llorar. Se abrazó a sí misma porque el frío que a veces recorría sus huesos y cada parte nerviosa de su cuerpo estaba comenzado a envolverla, y nada tenía que ver con la estación del año en la que estaban. Derek negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella tomándola por el rostro, acercando el suyo al de ella, con sus ojos justo frente a los de ella.

―Bella, escúchame…

― ¿Te vas por mi culpa, verdad? ¿Esa es la verdadera razón?

― ¡Por vida de Dios, cómo dices eso! ―Exclamó él, contrariado.

― ¡Ya sé que en estos últimos dos meses he sido un lastre, pero estoy tratando…!

― ¡Y lo estás haciendo muy bien, pequeña! Y claro que no eres un lastre ni mucho menos, pero…

―Perdona, perdona ―se soltó del agarre de Derek y tragó grueso otra vez, poniendo recta su espalda―. No tengo derecho a hacerte una escena ni reclamarte nada. Estás en todo tu derecho, ya bastante he interferido en tus planes. Vete y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

― ¡Bella!

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y echó a correr atravesando el parque, contrayendo su rostro y dejando otra vez que las lágrimas con las que ya se encontraba familiarizada cayeran. Mientras, Derek se quedó allí, con sus manos sobre su cabeza sintiéndose un estúpido, pensando en que quizás tendría que haber hecho las cosas de otra manera…

_"Supondrá para ella un golpe, porque te ve como su más férreo apoyo en este momento, pero creo que estás en lo cierto. Debes dejarla sola, como cuando a un niño que recién empieza a caminar se le suelta para que siga solo adelante, aunque se caiga una y otra vez en el proceso. Finalmente aprenden, después de mucho, logran caminar por sí mismos" _

Eso era lo que la psicóloga de Bella le había respondido por intermedio de un correo electrónico cuando él le escribió contándole de sus planes. Ciertamente la profesional ya había oído de Derek por intermedio de Bella, que con regularidad en sus sesiones hablaba de él.

_"Debes dejarla. Seguro se revelará frente al hecho, pero lo entenderá finalmente. Su alma es generosa, pero ahora ella está herida y confundida, pero ella sola se dará cuenta que tu decisión fue algo buena, no solo para ella, sino para ambos_"

Entonces debía de estar tranquilo, la doctora había previsto que ella reaccionaría así, ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan mal?

―Lo estoy haciendo por ti, Bella. ―Susurró y girándose en dirección contraria hacia donde había echado a correr bella y hacia donde él deseaba salir tras su búsqueda, regresó al apartamento para arreglar su valija y salir pronto de la ciudad.

Y ahí llegó Bella, directo a su cuarto, agradeciendo que la casa estuviera vacía, cuando ya el día comenzaba a esconderse. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y apretó su pecho con sus manos hechas puños, mientras dejaba salir el llanto que la amenazaba desde que se apartó corriendo de Derek.

Había perdido a Camille, había perdido a Edward y ahora perdía a Derek. ¡¿Cuánto más, maldita sea, iba a tener que perder?! ¿Qué iba a ser de ella ahora que él estaba lejos?

Rato después, y tendida llorando sobre su cama, la encontró Renée. Se apresuró en sentarse junto a ella y ayudándola a incorporarse, la abrazó con la fuerza materna que solo ella podía darle.

―Nena, qué pasa, por qué estás llorando ―quiso saber ella con su voz cargada de preocupación.

―Se va mamá, Derek se va…

― ¿Cómo que se va?

―Me lo acaba de decir esta tarde….

― ¡Oh, cielo! Pero no debes ponerte así… no se irá para siempre…

―No lo sé, mamá. Me habló de… de dos años, a Francia… me va a dejar sola después de… todo lo que ha pasado, no le importa que yo esté así… que me quede sola…

―Mi vida, mírame… ―Renée se apartó y son su mano secó las lágrimas de su hija ―. Si se va, seguro es por algo importante para él, y no va a dejarte sola.

― ¡¿Cómo que no, mamá?!

―Hija, él ha estado contigo en momentos importantes y ha sido feliz contigo, con tus logros, tú deberías ponerte feliz con esta oportunidad que se abrió para él. No seas injusta, cariño.

―Pero… pero… yo lo necesito…

―Y él seguramente necesita que tú lo apoyes ahora, ¿cómo te hubieras sentido si él te hubiera dado la espalda… después del duro golpe que sufrió nuestra familia? ―preguntó, refiriéndose a lo que había ocurrido hace dos meses con la muerte de Edward ―Pero él aquí ha estado, cerca de ti, demostrándote con hechos lo mucho que te quiere, porque a ese hombre se le nota el amor que siente por ti, no tiene necesidad de decirlo.

Renée no tenía cómo saberlo, pero esas palabras tenían mucho más significado del que ella quería hacer notar. Derek estuvo con ella, dejando que llorara por la muerte de su primer y gran amor, no importándole eso, solo el bienestar de Bella.

―Y tú también lo quieres, lo sé. Así que no debes preocuparte si piensas que esto los alejará, pues muy probablemente ocurra lo contrario ―se acercó y besó el rostro de su hija, peinando su cabello rojo enmarañado, mirándola con ternura―. Además, dos años no son mucho. Hay medios de comunicación que hacen la lejanía más llevadera… además, existen los aviones. Estoy segura que te encantaría conocer Francia y aprovechar de visitarlo, ¿verdad?

Bella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, abrazándose otra vez a su madre, codiciando el calor que de ella emanaba, pensando en lo que ella había dicho sobre sus sentimientos por Derek.

Lo quería, demonios, claro que lo quería, pero pensar en esos sentimientos ahora era como estar siéndole infiel a los sentimientos que Edward le provocó, justo cuando este ahora estaba muerto. Entonces, pensando en ese momento con un poco más de calma, quizás la distancia le serviría a ambos… para poder pensar en un futuro junto a Derek.

Dos días más tarde, después que Bella saliera de sus clases en la universidad, emprendió rumbo hacia el cementerio. Visitó después de mucho tiempo la tumba de su hermana, llevándole un ramo de flores, además de dejar otro ramo de rosas rojas bajo la placa conmemorativa que llevaba escrito el nombre de Edward Cullen. Sus restos no estaban sepultados en ese parque, pues Alice había decidido esparcirlos en una playa donde ella y su hermano en la infancia fueron felices.

Se hincó sobre el césped húmedo, contemplando la placa con el nombre de Edward, recordando que hace dos años, cuando ella cumplía los diecisiete, lo había conocido, viéndose prendada de él desde ese mismo día. Recordó cuando la encontró fumando escondida afuera de su casa, arrebatándole él el cigarrillo para darle una calada profunda, que ella encontró muy sexi. Un año más tarde, para sus dieciocho, él le hizo el regalo más importante que una mujer podía tener, o al menos ella pensaba eso: perdió su virginidad con él. Una experiencia que jamás olvidaría, la primera vez que la hizo sentir como mujer y la antesala a todo lo que vendría después entre ambos.

―Nunca voy a olvidarte, Edward ―susurró, pasando la mano sobre la placa, dibujando con sus dedos el nombre de Edward― nunca voy a olvidar lo que vivimos, y jamás olvidaré que estás aquí por salvarme la vida. Nunca, nunca lo haré. Siempre serás mi primer amor, pase lo que pase, esté con quien esté.

Le pidió perdón a su hermana, una vez más, por no haber cuidado bien de Edward, pero se comprometió como ya lo había hecho otras veces, a cuidar de Andrew y procurar su bienestar y su felicidad, a como diera lugar. Y finalmente les prometió a ambos que sería feliz, costara lo que costara. Ahora debía concentrarse en el futuro, dejar el pasado atrás y sanar. Olvidar los días negros y concentrarse en lo que vendrá.

Después de cuarenta minutos de estar sentada, pensando, recordando y sintiendo el viento helado en su rostro, decidió marcharse a casa, donde sus padres y su sobrinito la esperaban para celebrar su cumpleaños número diecinueve.

_"Diecinueve… y me siento como de cuarenta…"_ meditaba con humor negro, mientras caminaba hacia la salida del camposanto, poniéndose los audífonos y dejando que Sol Seppy llenara sus oídos con la melancólica letra de "Enter One".

―Tu mamá me invitó ―indicó Emmett cuando Bella entró a la casa y el hombre se levantó para abrazarla― me prometió una cena de _rechuparse_ los bigotes.

Ella pasó la vista por la sala, con la esperanza de ver a alguien más allí, pero la ilusión cayó a sus pies cuando no vio a nadie más que a sus padres y a Andrew jugando sobre una alfombra con sus juguetes. Aunque, por cierto, ella no previó que cierto chef aparecería por el pasillo desde la cocina, con una bandeja en la mano. Había pasado de atender sus llamadas o de regresárselas siquiera para saber cuándo se marchaba, pero tenía temor de hacerlo.

Ella lentamente sonrió, después de mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, sintiendo que ese sería finalmente un buen cumpleaños.

Derek dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella, abrazándola de inmediato cuando Emmett se hizo a un lado. Ella cerró los ojos e inhaló el aroma del perfume de Derek, dejando además que la tibieza de sus brazos que siempre la aquietaba la empapara, incluso para cuando él no estuviera.

―¿Pensaste que me iría sin desearte feliz cumpleaños? ―preguntó él, torciendo la boca.

―Bien merecido me lo tendría. ―Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Ella lo miraba a través de sus pestañas largas sin dejar de rodearle por la cintura.

―¡Ey, ustedes dos, estoy hambriento! ―Exclamó Emmett sentándose junto a Charlie mientras abrían una lata de cerveza. Bella sonrió y Derek rodó los ojos, fulminando luego a su amigo con la mirada.

―Más tarde hablaremos, ahora démosle de comer a este hombre y celebremos tu cumpleaños ―concedió él, empujándola hasta el sofá donde se sentó junto a ella, sacando de la bandeja los palillos con los que comerían el sushi que él mismo preparó.

El ambiente estaba relajado en casa de los Swan, logrando olvidarse de los hechos acontecidos hace semanas. Bella sonreía y reía como hace mucho no lo hacía, Andrew chillaba encantado con las locuras de Emmett, negándose a ir a la cama cuando su abuela le hizo saber que ya era hora de dormir. Charlie no le paraba de preguntar a Derek todo sobre su viaje a Francia, comentándole él que iba a trabajar por una temporada a un exclusivo restaurante muy cerca de la mismísima torre Eiffel y que después iba a salir a recorrer pueblos periféricos para recoger gastronomía no típica.

Y cuando ya fue pasada la medianoche, los invitados se levantaron y se despidieron para retirarse. Derek debía de madrugar pues su vuelo salía muy temprano por la mañana. Y mientras Emmett hacía planes con Charlie de ver algún juego de futbol en la televisión, bella y Derek tuvieron un momento a solas en la puerta de la casa, después que el chef se despidiera de los padres de la chica y del pequeño Andrew.

―¿Crees que… podrías mantenerte en contacto conmigo…?

―Bella ―la tomó por el rostro acariciando sus mejillas con los dedos, hablando con voz ansiosa― puedo irme al otro lado del planeta incluso para siempre, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a olvidarte, o a dejar de amarte, ¿lo comprendes? Y claro que estaré en contacto contigo, siempre. Quiero saber cómo van tus clases, tus citas con la psicóloga tu trabajo. Quiero que me digas todo como si yo estuviera aquí, ¿entendido? Y no quiero que te encierres en tu cuarto: sal de viaje, conoce lugares, has amigos, todo eso será de gran ayuda. Y puedes ir a verme cuando quieras, ya te lo dijeron tus padres, y yo estaré más que dispuesto a recibirte.

―No voy a olvidarte, y voy a esperar que regreses, Derek ―dijo con la voz estrangulada de la emoción. Él le regaló una enorme sonrisa y posó su frente sobre la de ella, cerrando los ojos.

―Te amo, hermosa. ―Susurró, y apartándose dejó un beso largo en la frente de la chica, antes de girarse y abrir la puerta para salir de casa. Bella lo vio caminar hasta el coche y sentarse tras el volante, mientras Emmett se ganaba a su lado y dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

―No vemos, pequeña ―se despidió y salió rumbo al coche, donde se instaló junto al chofer, marchándose de allí, mientras bella seguía el trayecto del vehículo hasta que este se perdió calle abajo, con la pena natural de una despedida, pero no con la desesperación ni el pesar que ella supuso, sino con la esperanza brillando en su pecho de que en adelante todo sería bueno para ella.

**OO**

Mary Jane se quitó el gorro de chef, el mandil y los dejó sobre la encimera de metal con una exclamación de júbilo, pues la jornada laboral ya había acabado. Ella amaba su trabajo, pero después de horas de correr de un lado a otro con sus pies adolorida y sus rodillas pidiendo piedad, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y acostarse junto a su marido. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

―¿Los comensales están complacidos? ―Preguntó a uno de los meseros que llevaba una charola vacía lista para ser llenada con postres.

―Los ha dejado usted extasiados, como siempre, Mary Jane ―la alagó el mesero, palmeando ella sus manos.

―¿Lo oíste, Bella? Seguro hemos provocado orgasmos a los clientes.

Bella torció la boca con una sonrisita mirando de reojo a su chef en jefa, mientras guardaba en un pote de plástico los restos de una salsa de camarones que había preparado por primera vez, receta creada por ella misma, la que le daría a probar a Emmett más tarde. Él, como dueño y señor de la cadena de restaurantes donde ahora trabajaba, se dejaba caer en la cocina para arrasar con las sobras y saciar su estómago sin fondo, como le decía Bella, aunque él se excusaba que debía "probar los platos para medir la calidad de los productos que se ofrecían"

―¿Te encargas de todo, Bella? Mi hombre está de cumpleaños… y ya sabes… ―murmuró en su oído, dejando un beso de despedido en la mejilla de su mano derecha antes de salir pitando de allí. Bella negó con la cabeza con diversión mirando como la chef se iba alzando la mano al resto de sus colaboradores en señal de despedida.

―Claro, jefa, yo me encargo ―susurró sin que Mary Jane pudiera oírla ya. ¿Quién iba a pensar que esa alocada mujer iba a ser un apoyo para Bella en ese tiempo? La conoció hace algo más de dos años en el apartamento de Derek, y no tuvo de ella la mejor impresión. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Además, fue una sorpresa para ella encontrarse en la facultad con esa mujer que acababa de despedirse como una de sus maestras y que después la reclutó como primera ayudante en ese restaurante de renombre en la capital.

Estudiar cocina era lo mejor que le había pasado. Dos años de invaluable conocimiento decía ella, que no solo adquirió dentro de las aulas, sino que también viajando y empapándose de sabores poco conocidos, con los que mezclaba sus creaciones. Estar allí, haciendo lo que a ella le gustaba, tranquila y feliz, le había costado nada menos que dos años de esfuerzo y sacrificios de los que no se arrepentía. Ahora, con veintiún años, se sentía más madura y segura de sí misma, y eso que ella sentía le faltaba mucho por aprender.

Pero no todo el esfuerzo vino solo de ella, pues tenía la suerte de estar rodeada de un magnifico entorno de personas que había conocido desde hace tiempo, otros durante esos dos últimos años, Mary Jane y su esposo, por ejemplo… aunque había alguien más que en la distancia la acompañaba y no dejaba de recordarle que siempre estaría a su lado, pese a que en los últimos tres días no había podido comunicarse con él, y eso la afligía un poco.

_"Dónde te metiste, Derek"_ pensaba, mientras llenaba otro pote con unas patatas en salsa de ají, mayonesa y almendras que ella preparó, y que le llevaría a su madre esa noche. Lo último que supo, era que una de las colegas de Derek en Francia, estaba insistiéndole en que hicieran un viaje juntos, de investigación a Japón… _"Investigación, sí claro…" _Y debía reconocerlo, a ella le daba miedo que él pudiera haber aceptado y que ellos…

―¡Jefa, jefa! ―Entró buscando a Mary Jane uno de los camareros, sacando a Bella de sus temibles predicciones. Ella se giró hacia el muchacho para responderle.

―Ya se fue.

―Porque hay un cliente que quiere conocerla. Elogió la salsa de mariscos ―le dijo a Bella, alzándose de hombros.

―¡Esa salsa es mía! ―Sonrió, sintiéndose orgullosa. Muy pocas veces los clientes elogiaban sus preparaciones puntualmente suyas, pues la chef en jefa era Mery Jane y el toque del chef siempre iba en cada preparación, aunque su maestra la dejaba hacer a su antojo pues decía que sus creaciones lo merecían.

―Entonces tendrías que ser tú la que saliera…

―Oh, no… ―negó frenéticamente acompañado con un movimiento de cabeza ―no haré eso…

―Anda, Bella ―una de las ayudantes de cocina que estaba ahí le golpeó con el codo en las costillas, animándola a salir.

―¡¿Y qué le voy a decir?! ―Preguntó ella entre risas nerviosas― ¿"La chef no está, pero aquí estoy yo para que pueda elogiarme"?

―Oye, Bella, no seas paranoica. Saca ese delgado trasero tuyo allí afuera y representa a la jefa y al resto de nosotros. ¿O quieres que don Emmett se entere y se enfade por tu rebeldía?

―Don Emmett… ―bufó, mordiéndose el labio― mejor dile que será para la próxima vez, que la chef se fue, y que…

―¡Claro que no! ―Intermedió otra de las ayudantes, quitándole a Bella la gorra negra que llevaba sobre su cabello. Le pasó las manos por el rostro mientras otra de las chicas desataba su cabello trenzado que ahora llegaba hasta la cintura, habiéndole devuelto su color caoba natural. ―Irás allá adentro, le harás una reverencia al cliente y le agradecerás que haya comido nuestros platos.

―¡Ve ya, Bella! ―La animó una de las muchachas, mientras iba siendo empujada por el mesero hacia la puerta batiente que conectaba con el salón principal, mientras miraba a sus compañeras por el hombro con ojos de pánico. No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa.

―El tipo está por allí ―indicó el mesero, levantando una mano hacia la esquina del restaurante, junto a las ventanas que daban hacia la avenida principal. Pasaron a través de las mesas aun llenas de personas en la sobremesa de la cena, regalándoles varios de estos comensales una sonrisa de pura satisfacción.

―¿Está solo? ―Le susurró Bella al mesero.

―Sip.

―¿Y si… y si intenta propasarse…?

―¡Oh, Bella, no hará eso!

―Bueno… ―siguió caminando sola hacia el sector privado del restaurante que siempre se reservaba para las parejas que querían un poco más de intimidad en aquel lugar que siempre gozaba de lleno total. Por eso le pareció ver a un hombre de espalda ancha sentado solo en la mesa contemplando las luces de la calle. Tuvo que detener sus pasos porque un escalofrío la recorrió a través de la columna vertebral cuando el hombre hizo un movimiento de cabeza y enseñó su perfil.

_"¿Será posible?"_

Pensó mientras reanudaba su paso muy lentamente hasta que quedó frente al hombre que tan solo con verla, debeló una grande y hermosa sonrisa hacia ella, tan alegres como sus ojos azules en ese momento. Su cabello negro como el carbón estaba un poco más corto que la última vez que lo vio, además de una barba descuidada de unos días que cubría parte de su cara, y el blanco resplandeciente de la camisa de lino que llevaba, hacía que su rosto y sus ojos resplandecieran aun más.

Ella inspiró profundo y soltó lentamente el aire, mientras cruzaba sus piernas y dejaba sus brazos en su espalda. Se mordió el labio tratando de esconder su sonrisa y enderezó su espalda antes de hablar.

―Ejem… me dijo que quería ver al chef. Pues ella se retiró, pero yo soy su ayudante y estoy aquí para agradecerle que haya comido con nosotros y que…

―La salsa… la preparaste tú, no tu jefa. ―La interrupción de aquella voz ronca y profunda hizo que la piel de Bella se erizara. Había hablado durante dos años con él por teléfono o skype, pero no era lo mismo oírlo en vivo y en directo, allí a menos de un metro de distancia de ella.

Bella elevó un poco la comisura de su boca, y miró hacia la punta de sus zapatos negros, obligándose a mantener la compostura. Cuando estaba bajo control, según ella, volvió a alzarla para seguir con el juego.

―Hacemos el trabajo en equipo, señor.

―Por supuesto, pero…

―No me dijiste que llegarías ―soltó ella sin aguantarse más― hace tres días que no se de ti y pensaba que… te habías ido a Japón con tu amiguita…

Derek se hizo hacia atrás y alzó sus cejas, sorprendido por la vehemencia de las palabras o más bien el reproche de Bella, sin pasar por alto que eso último había sonado como un ataque de celos. Durante los dos años que estuvo afuera, se comunicaba casi a diario con Bella, siempre ella estaba en su cabeza y qué decir de su corazón, que en ese tiempo no había sido de nadie más. Intentó, sin éxito, salir con alguien más, mantener una relación sentimental con otra mujer, pero fue totalmente inviable. Lo mismo hizo ella con un compañero de universidad que no paraba de cortejarla, y recuerda bien Derek cuando se lo contó… tuvo que ser frenado por el entrenador del gimnasio cuando este le daba duro al pobre saco de boxeo. Al menos no fue nada serio, pensó él cuando ella le contó que la relación con el muchacho ese había acabado.

―Mi "amiguita" se fue sola a Japón porque yo ya tenía mis tickets aéreos comprados para venir aquí.

―Oportunidades de ir a Japón no se dan todos los días ―comentó ella con tono despreocupado, mirando la punta de sus dedos― podrías haber aplazado tu vuelo y…

―Lo aplacé suficiente ―respondió con ímpetu, provocando que bella alzara los ojos de sus dedos hasta él, a la vez que Derek susurraba ―todo lo que quiero está aquí.

Ella poco a poco fue elevando visiblemente sus labios en una sonrisa tranquila y silenciosa, mientras Derek le retribuía de la misma forma, mientras de fondo David Gray cantaba alegremente el coro de su canción que decía "tú eres la persona que amo".

―¿Acabaste ya tu trabajo? ―Preguntó Derek, dejando sobre la mesa la servilleta que hasta ese momento mantuvo sobre sus piernas, junto al plato casi vacío antes de levantarse y ganarse justo frente a bella.

―Mary Jane se fue hace un rato y no puedo irme hasta…

―Puedo hablar con el dueño del boliche este para que puedas irte temprano ―dijo él alzando las cejas insinuantemente. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―El dueño de este _boliche_ ya bastantes concesiones ha hecho para mí. Debo cumplir mi trabajo.

―Está bien… Por cierto, ¿es así como vas a recibirme después de dos años? ¿No hay ni siquiera un abrazo para el pobre Derek…?

Entonces ella se colgó por el cuello del chef que se apresuró en rodearle por la cintura, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello fragante e inhalando su aroma que para él era tan evocador, pues era el mismo aroma de la última vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos, aroma con el que llevaba soñando cada noche.

―No hallaba la hora que regresaras, Derek… te extrañé… no sabes cuánto.

―Ya estoy aquí, hermosa.

―¿Por qué manoseas al personal de mi restaurante?

Como espectador apareció Emmett quien se quedó a un lado por unos minutos dándoles espacio a sus dos amigos para el reencuentro, entrometiéndose muy a su estilo cuando pasaron unos minutos y la pareja no se soltaba. Derek fue el primero en apartarse, dejando un brazo sobre los hombros de Bella, que miraba a su jefe con ojos de disculpa, además de un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

―No la estoy manoseando, no seas impertinente.

―Claro, claro… ―respondió Emmett, moviendo la mano despectivamente en el aire ―¿Y ya acabaste? ¿Pido que te traigan la cuenta? Debes estar cansado por el viaje…

―Me voy, pero con ella ―desafió Derek, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la chica que observaba el diálogo tan irónico entre los dos viejos amigos. Por cierto, se hizo una nota mental sobre pedirle explicaciones a Emmett, pues él sabía sobre el regreso de Derek y no se lo dijo.

―¿A estas horas vas a sacar a pasearla por ahí? ―Contraatacó Emmett, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

― ¡Qué! ¿Eres su padre? ―Se apartó de bella y quitó la chaqueta que colgaba en el respaldo del asiento y mientras se la calzaba, agregó―. Por cierto, no voy a pagar ninguna cuenta.

Emmett abrió los ojos y la boca, como si estuviera realmente ofendido, mirando alternadamente a Derek y a Bella.

―¡¿Te das cuenta?! ―Exclamó a su amiga, apuntando con el dedo a Derek. Bella soltó una carcajada mirando a su jefe.

―¿Puedo irme? Si me dejas, te daré dos potes llenos de comida que…

―Sí, dame esas sobras para alimentar mi pobre estómago y vete… ―indicó moviendo sus manos hacia la cocina.

―¿Todavía no consigues que tu última conquista cocine para ti? —Preguntó Derek manteniendo la ironía mientras bella se retiraba a la cocina por su chaqueta y su morral de cuero. Cuando regresó, los dos varones hablaban carcajeándose por algo como en los viejos tiempos los vio, como hermanos, aunque la atención se disparó hacia ella cuando apareció con los dos pocillos llenos de comida que le dio a Emmett, quien sin esperar, se instaló en la mesa que Derek acababa de desocupar y usando los mismos cubiertos que limpió antes con la servilleta de lino, comenzó a engullir.

―Voy a ir al hotel por mi equipaje para instalarme en el apartamento de este troglodita. Ahí hay un bar, podemos tomar algo antes de regresar a casa de Emmett ―propuso Derek, a lo que ella asintió de inmediato.

Se despidieron de Emmett y salieron rumbo al estacionamiento del restaurante sin que Derek pagara la cuenta. De camino al hotel que quedaba a varias cuadras de allí, él le comentó sobre los últimos descubrimientos culinarios que había encontrado y algunos platos que había desarrollado, que ahora figuraban en las cartas de dos de los más famosos restaurantes de Francia. Ella en tanto, le iba contando de un viaje que había realizado hacía semanas, los que no había alcanzado a comentar con él en sus eternas charlas telefónicas.

―¿Andrew está bien de su alergia? La última vez que hablé con tu madre, me dijo que su cara estaba llena de granitos.

―Está mucho mejor, pero es un loco y tiene un amor por el barro y el agua como no la he visto en otros niños ―comentó bella alegremente― está muy travieso, pero hermoso.

Bella pasó por alto que el niño de casi cuatro años se parecía cada vez más a su padre, Edward, a quien Bella ahora recordaba con cariño, habiendo aprendido a retener lo mejor de aquella relación que tuvo aquel tan trágico final. Seguro, pensaba a menudo cuando contemplaba a su sobrino, él estaría orgulloso del niño sano y feliz que estaba siendo Andrew.

Después de casi media hora de camino, llegaron hasta el bar del hotel, pasando en medio de gente que estaba allí hablando tranquilamente entre copas y buena música incidental. Derek instintivamente tomó de la mano a Bella y atravesó con ella hasta una mesa desocupada que había en el fondo del local, sentándose junto a ella. Pidieron dos copas de vino y continuaron hablando como si hace un montón de tiempo no lo hicieran. De tanto en tanto, el alzaba su mano y acariciaba el rostro terso de Bella, comentándole lo hermosa que estaba.

―¿No echas de menos mi cabello rojo? ―Preguntó ella con coquetería, llevándose el vaso de vino a la boca.

―Te ves hermosa de cualquier manera, Bella.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro en silencio, apreciando ese reencuentro tan esperado para ambos. Bella no pasaba un día que no lo recordara y que deseara que él regresara para volcarle todos los sentimientos por él que ahora con claridad afloraban en ella; y Derek contaba los días para regresar a su lado, con la ilusión de que finalmente las cosas entre ambos pudieran darse como siempre quiso, sin confusión ni presiones.

―Yo… solo deseaba que volvieras… ―susurró ella, tomando la mano de Derek que aún mantenía él sobre su rostro.

―Sabías que regresaría tarde o temprano…

―Aun así, la espera se me hizo eterna.

―Pero valió la pena, al verte así de bien después de todo lo que pasó hace años… fue lo mejor. Eres una chica madura, decidida, independiente, feliz…

―Pero me hacías falta tú.

Él se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus caras quedaron muy cerca la una de la otra, contemplando sus grandes ojos marrones, sintiéndose prendado de ellos, como siempre.

―Dime todo lo que tengas que decirme, Bella ―la alentó, sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba más rápido que de costumbre―. Tú ya sabes cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti, nada ha cambiado, muy por el contrario, se han arraigado aun con más fuerza.

―No quiero que vuelvas a irte, no al meno sin mí ―reconoció ella, llevando ahora su mano hasta acariciar la barba del chef con suavidad, provocando que él cerrara los ojos con complacencia ―no quiero estar más sin ti.

―Por qué… dímelo.

―Yo… te amo, y mis sentimientos ahora te pertenecen solo a ti ―susurró, dando el primer movimiento hasta que sus labios quedaron sutilmente pegados a los de él, sin apartar sus ojos de la verde mirada de Derek― y aunque las cosas… hubieran sido diferentes, si Edward no hubiera muerto, mi corazón sería tuyo. Fue un amor que se construyó de a poco, no fue un sentimiento arrebatador ni insano… y mirando hacia atrás, hubiera deseado que fueran él primero y él único…

―No me importa eso ―respondió él, besando los labios de Bella― no me importa si hubieron otros antes, si amaste a alguien más antes que a mi… me importa que ahora soy el único, y que procuraré ser el último.

Entonces el beso se hizo más profundo, como pocas veces antes esta pareja se besó. Fue un beso sin presiones, ni dudas. Fue un beso de reconocimiento que estaba siendo esperado a ser dado desde que ella estuvo completamente segura de sus sentimientos por él, y desde que para él aquello fue indudable.

Se besaron con amor, y con la entrega que solo dos personas que se amaban sin remedio eran capaces de comprender, con la certeza de que en adelante solo existirían uno al lado del otro, porque no había más remedio.

―Mi Bella… ―susurró extasiado― te amo tanto, tanto…

―También te amo… y estoy ansiosa de demostrártelo.

Sin mediar palabras, Derek se levantó y dejó un billete sobre la mesa, llevándose a Bella hacia la zona de los ascensores, dirigiéndose hasta su cuarto, al que debía ir para tomar su equipaje y marchar a casa de Emmett donde viviría hasta que él encontrara algo propio. De camino, se abrazaron y por obligación debieron mantener a raya la pasión que estaba a punto de desbordarse, en honor a las otras tres personas que viajaban en el mismo elevador.

Diferente fue la situación cuando llegaron al dormitorio. Sin preguntarse si estaban seguros de lo que vendría, sus ropas comenzaron a caer sobre la alfombra del cuarto entre besos y caricias desesperadas, cayendo a la cama, ella bajo el cuerpo atlético de él, dejándose envolver por sus caricias y sus propios sentimientos reprimidos hacía tanto tiempo.

Hicieron el amor despacio, reconociéndose y entregándose el uno al otro, hallando el éxtasis una y otra vez, en medio de palabras de amor, besos y miradas llenas de promesas de un futuro juntos. Así, en medio de las sábanas revueltas, sus cuerpos exhaustos y sus corazones exultantes de amor y dicha, se quedaron dormidos uno abrazado fieramente al otro.

Probablemente Bella viviría con el recuerdo de su primer gran amor que llevaba gravado en la memoria, del cual había aprendido y del que había disfrutado, por el que había sufrido y había llorado como nunca lo imaginó. Pero después de todo, las palabras que una vez Ester, una mujer ya mayor y llena de experiencia le dijo, cobraban validez en ese momento, tan acordes con las que su madre alguna vez le dijo también: el primer amor nos marca porque nos hace conocer este sentimiento, y el que guardaremos durante toda la vida, pero no el último ni el definitivo, y son a veces las historia de amor de la literatura romántica las que no hacen pensar que será un amor para siempre, pero eso no siempre se da. Vendrán amores más fuertes y sin duda definitivos en otras etapas de la vida que nos enseñaran hasta que llegue el amor definitivo, sin el cual no será una capaz de sobrevivir, como ella lo sentía en ese momento.

Con ese sentimiento de plenitud y paz, cerró sus ojos y con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios, durmió en brazos de su amado, hasta muy entrada la mañana.

**Epílogo. **

Estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas sobre el césped, arrancando la hierba verde despreocupadamente. Con su entrecejo fruncido y el dolor en su mejilla por el golpe de derecha que recibió, pensaba si en verdad se merecía el golpe que su compañero de escuela le propinó. Detrás de él, Bella miraba a su sobrino de diez años a quien tuvo que ir a buscar al colegio, después que la llamaran por una pelea en la que se vio involucrado.

Cuando llegó, su camisa blanca de uniforme estaba desordenada fuera del pantalón, su cabello rubio escuro despeinado y en su mejilla derecha la marca de un golpe comenzaba a hacerse presente, pero aun así su mirada verde oscura se mantenía firme sin rastros de arrepentimiento.

―¡Él empezó! ―Exclamó cuando se subieron al coche y ella con mucha calma le pidió que le explicara lo ocurrido ―Estaba molesta a un compañero, burlándose de él porque la escuela lo becó gracias a que su madre trabaja en la cocina.

―¿El niño al que molestaban es tu amigo?

—Sí… y si él empezaba la pelea, quizás lo expulsarían… y hasta su mamá podría perder el trabajo. Por eso no hacía nada… ¡Fue injusto!

Y ahí apareció Andrew Cullen, haciendo justicia por su cuenta. Bella torció la boca y no pudo evitar recordar a su padre. Cuando iban de camino a casa, él le pidió que se desviara y que lo llevara al cementerio, donde solía ir cuando estaba triste o confundido por algún asunto que a sus cortos diez años lo molestaba.

―¿Qué crees que me hubieran dicho? ¿Me hubieran regañado? ―Preguntó Andrew, mirando la lápida donde estaban escritos los nombres de sus padres. Bella entonces se le acercó y se inclinó detrás de él, acariciándole su sedosa cabellera.

―Muy probablemente, porque no puedes arreglar las cosas a punta de golpes.

―La abuela seguro también me regaña…

―Entiendo que lo hicieras por defender a tu amigo, y seguro mamá lo entenderá, y lo harían Camille o Edward de estar vivos, pero creo que hay otra forma de arreglar las cosas, ¿comprendes?

―Lo sé ―reconoció tras suspirar profundamente―. ¿Creen que ellos… hubieran dejado de…?

―Andrew, ellos te hubiesen amado hicieras lo que hicieras, además estás aprendiendo. Estoy segura que además estarían muy orgullosos de ti, de lo que eres.

―Me hubiera gustado conocerlos… ―comentó, torciendo su boca― ¿es verdad que mamá esperó a que yo naciera antes de…?

―Sí, fue como un sacrificio que hizo, resistió hasta el final de su enfermedad para que tú pudieras nacer ―contó con tono alegre sentándose junto al niño―. Y tu papá, como te miraba cuando eras un bebito, siempre sintiéndose orgulloso de lo guapo y fuerte que eras. Te quería mucho.

Andrew miró a su tía y la rodeó por los hombros, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

―Me alegro que seas mi tía, y me alegra que mis abuelitos… sean mis abuelitos. Y de tener a tía Alice, y a Emmett que me lleva a jugar al futbol, y a Derek que me da mucha comida…

―Hablando de Derek ―recordó ella, peinando el cabello de su amado sobrino― nos está esperando en el restaurante con un exquisito plato de pastas, ¿no tienes hambre?

―¡Me encantan las pastas!

Se levantaron de un salto del césped y tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la salida, ella sonriendo al verlo a él tan alegre, tan feliz como prometió que velaría porque lo fuera.

―¿Tía, Flavia puede ser como mi hermanita?

Bella miró a su sobrino y asintió siempre con su sonrisa en los labios, como cada vez que Andrew hablaba de su querida primita Flavia, la hija que ella y Derek habían tenido después de dos años de casados. La pequeña que era el retrato de su padre, cumpliría un año dentro de poco y Emmett había jurado que su sobrina tendría la "maldita mejor fiesta de toda la capital". No podía negarlo, ella también era afortunadamente feliz.

―¡Claro que sí, cariño!

Andrew sonrió feliz, orgulloso de saberse el hermano mayor que cuidaría de la niña, y Bella completamente afortunada de todo lo que había logrado en esos años. Era una mujer segura, profesional y por sobre todo feliz, felicidad por la que batallaría hasta el final de sus días.

** FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, yo sé que no era el final que muchas esperaban, pero la historia estaba trazada así desde el inicio. De cualquier manera, les agradezco con mi corazón que me acompañaran en este viaje. Por vuestros comentarios a través de esta plataforma, a través de facebook y las nenas de whatsapp. MIL GRACIAS NENAS, POR VUESTRO CARIÑO Y RESPETO. SON GENIALES!**

**Agradezco al mejor equipo que me ha acompañado en este viaje, Manu de Marte, Gaby Madriz y Maritza Maddox, con quienes seguiré adelante con la siguiente locura... "EL REGRESO DEL OGRO" Así que a estar atentas que por la página de facebook estaremos avisando cuándo lanzamos la continuación de las locuras de Ogro Masen. **

**Y bueno, gracias otra vez, a toda. **

**Nos leemos muy prontito. **

**Cata! **


End file.
